


Spaces Between

by LillianKeng90



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Humor, Love, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 188,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianKeng90/pseuds/LillianKeng90
Summary: After just two weeks her divorce finalized, Rey found out to her astonishment that she was pregnant with twins. Ben was no longer a part of her life then and heard that he had moved to Spain to pursue his career. Rey did not want him to know anything about her pregnancy and she wanted to take matters into her own hands.“I don’t need him… They certainly don’t need him either. This is our lives now. He’s no longer a part of it. He’s never wondered, nor do I think he ever does...” Rey muttered to herself and she took a sip of her tea and clutched the mug in her hands tightly.





	1. The Big Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm still new to the whole Fan Fiction thing. Anyways, let me introduce you guys to the characters of the story... p/s: i don't own any of the characters. They belong to the people who made them. I have a few pictures that i found on the internet. With every new chapters, i'll be posting picture edits that i made for the story. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Rey Kenobi is a single mother of two 10 year old fraternal twin boys, Jacen (Finn Wolfhard) and Anakin (Jaeden Lieberher). She just got promoted and the family moves to New York. I am a fan of the kids of Stranger Things. They're adorable and i thought they were perfect for the role of the children in the story. Eleven (her name in here is Ellie) and Will byers are siblings and their parents are Jyn and Cassian. Finn and Rose has a daughter (Quvenzhané Wallis). Obi Wan and Anakin are no longer around but they are mentioned at times throughout the story. Padme is still around and very old. Leia, Luke and Han has no idea they have grand kids as Ben didn't know he has children either because Rey kept them in secret. The Resistance Company and the First Order Technologies are doing some stuff, Headed by Poe and Hux along with a band of teams. Complete AU. Well, i hope you guys enjoy the story as much as i have fun writing them. Feel free to leave comments :)

Rey Kenobi bends down as she picks up the toy cars on the floor and gently places them back on the display cupboard. She gazes down upon the faces of her twin sons. _They grow up so fast,_ she thought. As she closed the lights of her sons’ bedroom she thought about this morning, when she was called to her boss’s office and received rather surprising news. At times she wondered about whether the decision she made was right.

“Transferred?” Rey frowned as she read the letter in her hand.

“Yes, Apparently, Mrs. Amilyn Haldo, The director for the Resistance HQ office in New York, the one who came here last month was so pleased with your performance. She recommends the board there for you to part of the team at the HQ” said her boss. Rey was at a loss for words. She had been yearning for a promotion for years but to be recognized by the director herself was beyond her wildest dreams.

“Since you did apply for promotion in the company and your records for the pasts years are quite outstanding, she feels that you are capable for the job. Besides, it’s a good opportunity to expand your horizon a little. Imagine, working in HQ itself.” Said her boss.

Rey was happy for the promotion, ecstatic even but she was also dumbfounded by the whole idea of moving to another country. Not because she did not want to but she has the well-being of her children to think of and the darkest thing about it is that she felt her life might just get another twisted turn. Partly because its in America.

“Mary, I appreciate and thank you for this wonderful opportunity but I’m afraid I can’t accept this. Well, my whole life is here. My boys’ life is here.” She said. Her Boss looks to her with such understanding in her eyes.

“I know. This is quite a big step for you, and your family. But you know what; opportunities like this don’t come knocking often. With this promotion you could give a better life for your boys. Take it from me who experienced much from being a single mother in her lifetime. If there is one thing I want is a better well-being for my children. I worry for you sometimes dearie, you know that.” Mary said while looking at her.

“…I don’t know.” Rey said with her arms crossed against her chest.

“Oh take care love, New York is by far the place where most miracles happen. Besides, I think your sons will love it there. They’ll find themselves adjusting rather quickly before you even know it” said her boss. Rey sighs as she gazes at their sleeping faces by their bedroom door. Jacen and Anakin Kenobi are her fraternal twin sons. Born ten minutes apart, a trial in which Rey almost had a near death experience. Jacen is the older brother and Anakin is the younger one. Jacen is more dominant of the two and he had very dark hair and prominent facial features, traits Rey thought, passed down by his father. Anakin on the other hand was more reserved but can be quite talkative at times. His hair is more of a lighter brown colour, nothing like his brother and had a face people can easily warm up to. 

Rey had them when she was around 20 years of age and it had been 10 years since then. Having children made Rey softer over the years than she was before and somehow matured her in ways she never thought she would be. Being a single mother was not an easy ordeal but she made it through. Her children are her world and she loved them dearly. _Sleep well my loves_ , She thought. Then she closes the door and retreats back to her room. The next morning, Rey would usually cooked a rather modest breakfast for her family as modesty was something her late grandfather instilled in his family. However, today she decided to make it extra special. As she was preparing some specially made pancakes she dwells on the idea of how to tell the boys the news of her promotion and hopefully they took the matter well. Humming, as he walks down the staircase is her eldest son Jacen followed by his sleepy headed twin brother, Anakin.

“Morning mum… oh wow, pancakes with chocolate chips!” Jacen greets with delight as he sees the breakfast his mother made.

“Mummy, I can’t find my other Darth Vader socks”. Anakin said while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Morning sweetheart.” She kissed Jacen on the forehead and then to his brother.

“Ani I placed your socks on top of your drawer next to your brother’s desk. Go and get them. Then come down for breakfast.” She said. The Kenobi family sits around their small dining table as they enjoy their special breakfast. It’s a good thing that it was the weekend. She watched her sons eat their pancakes with gusto, and thought she might as well break the news now. Jacen turns to his mother rather brightly.

“So, I was thinking of going over to Daniel’s place today. He’s got this new game set and invited me to come and play. Can I go please mum, pretty please?” Jacen makes a puppy looking face in order to gain Rey’s approval.

“Well you can go. But only after you finish your homework” said Rey. Jacen nodded and smiled in agreement. Rey looks over to him and then she sigh. Well, here goes. “Darlings…I have something to I wish to tell you. Now, please hear mummy out alright. I would appreciate it you do not interrupt me as I’m trying to explain to you something. That means you Anakin.” Rey said. Anakin stopped chewing his half eaten pancakes.

“What is it mum?” Jacen ask. His brother looks at him and then to their mother.

“Well…. Yesterday morning when I was at work, my boss wanted to see me in her office. Now, I know we haven’t had much in our lives and such but that's okay. What I’m about to tell you is going to change our lives in ways we never dreamed of.” Rey said.

“Oh God mum, are they firing you?” Anakin finally spoken with the side of his mouth covered in bits of chocolate.

“Oh no, no, no…Sweetheart no. Well the thing is, Mummy’s just got promoted…to work in the headquarters of The Resistance Corporation”. She said as she smiled and anticipated the reaction of her darling boys. A second later Jacen and Anakin reacted with joyful cheers hearing the news from their mother but she was not quite finish yet.

“….and it’s in New York.” She finished her sentence, with a clap. The boys suddenly stopped cheering and looked at her as if she had grown a tree on her head.

“New York? New York as in America?” said Jacen, in disbelief.

“Yes Jacen. America and we’re…um…might have to move” She said, slowly exhaling. Living with boys this long enough she knew her sons like the back of her hand and their personality as well.

“What?! No, No. Mum, I can’t leave. My friends are here. My life is here” Jacen cried.

“Spike was buried here, grand papa as well. We can’t leave them.” Anakin said in anguish. Rey knew this matter would be rather complicated but does her best to take things slow and explain to her sons.

“Sweetheart look…I know this is a huge decision to make and I know it’s hard but I wish for both of you to think about it thoroughly first. On the good side our lives will improve for the better now that mummy’s promoted to a better position and I really hoped that I could make it up to you. Besides, Uncle Finn, Auntie Rose and Lucy will be there with us too. All of us together again.” Rey said.

“Is it permanent mum? This job that is.” Asked Jacen.

“Yes…But, if this is not what you want, I understand and I respect that. I respect the decision from the both of you. I don’t wish to accept anything without including the two of you in. Both your opinion matters to me. I’ll give you time to think about it” She said, as she held each of her sons’ hands in hers.

After a few days of much thought and serious discussions, the twins finally decide to go ahead with the plan. Rey hugs them both tightly and thanked them for their understanding. She told them things are going to get better for their family. There are a lot of things for her to do. First, she needs to find a place for them to stay and the house here in London will have to be put on rent. Rey managed to contact her best friend and former work colleague, Finn Tico who once worked at the resistance branch office in London. Finn had a wife and a daughter, Rose and Lucy Tico. Finn's family is like relatives to the Kenobi's. He was like a brother to her and Rose her best friend. Upon hearing their migration to New York, Finn and his family are delighted with the news.

“Don’t worry peanut. Rose and I will scout around and find you a good place”. He said, over the phone.

“Oh Finn, thank you. Thank you so much for this. I promise I’ll make it up to you and Rose once I’m settled. I couldn’t have done it without you two. I hope you could find me a place where the rent is kind enough to me” She said.

“I did check the one near the cafe that I use to go. They seem to have openings. Rose is checking if there’s any other apartment around west village available as well”. Finn replied.

“Send me some of the pictures of them later will you?” said Rey. “Alright Peanut. Hey, keep us posted on when you guys will arrive okay. Can’t wait to see you guys. Lucy’s been looking forward to going to school with the twins since you break the news to us.” He chuckle at the thought of his sweet daughter.

“Not to worry; we’re all excited as well. Alright then, I have to look over the boy’s school application. I’ll fax them to you later. See you soon Finn and give my love to Rose and Lucy, Bye.” She said cheerfully.

“Bye Peanut and say hello to the boys for me” said Finn, and then hung up. Rey placed her phone on the table and continued with the packing. Most of Jacen and Anakin’s things were already inside the boxes and labeled. 

It was a good thing that they did not own a mountain of toys so it was a bit easier for her to fill in the boxes. Rey looked at the arch door of the kitchen. There were markings on the side of the door and it was here that she used to measure both Jacen and Anakin’s height. She stroked the door’s side gently. They have been living in this house for many years now. Technically it was her grandfather’s humble abode but as he was no longer living it passed down to her. She took her late grandfather’s toolbox and tried to pull out the piece of wood. To the very least, she wanted to bring it with her to their new home. After she taped the last box, she then made herself a cup of tea.

Rey slumped on the couch and was then in deep thought. She knew that she was taking a big risk by moving to America, a very big risk. Not that she did something that made her a wanted fugitive and criminal or anything, but she dreaded if her worst fear might just come knocking around the corner. She has one anxiety and it is something she never told a living soul about. Not even to her boys. She never mentioned to anyone, even to Finn and Rose, of the matter that her ex-husband was in fact... an American. Luckily for her, he was long gone from her life. They met during college and things happen so fast for her and a part to her ex-husband as well. Some could say it was like an express romance. But then she and her ex-husband were youthful and full of spirit. They were madly in love with each other. Rey has never felt such a connection like the one she had with her ex-husband with any other people. It was as if they were meant to be. 

Her late grandfather warned her of the dangers of giving in to temptation but seeing how much his beloved grand daughter was adamant in her decision to marry the she was deeply in love with he gave his consent. Marriage was a thing that she considered something that both she and her ex-husband were still new to and apparently, struggling with. She thought that their marriage would last but after just two years, things were beginning to fall apart, and not soon after they filed for divorce. Things were very complicated and they came to realize that they both wanted different things. Her ex-husband was rather ambitious and was just starting in his career. Rey on the other hand was a graduate student and had part time jobs. Each of them has their ever growing hopes and dreams that are yet to be fulfilled. Marriage life was proving to become more difficult to endure.

After just two weeks her divorce finalized, Rey found out to her astonishment that she was pregnant with Jacen and Anakin. Her husband was no longer a part of her life then and she had heard that he had moved to Spain to pursue his career. Rey did not want him to know anything about her pregnancy and she wanted to take matters into her own hands. Despite everything she was lucky to still have the support and love of her late grandfather, Obi Wan Kenobi. After the divorce she moved back into her grandfather’s home to raise her children. Sadly, he died four years after Jacen and Anakin was born.

After her term was over Rey found a new place to work; The Resistance Corporation. From there she met Finn and Rose with whom she became close friends with at work. They were very considerate with her and helped during her first years of becoming a mother. They had a beautiful daughter named Lucy and she was born a year after her twins. Four years later, Finn went back to America and brought his family with him. Rey raised Jacen and Anakin all by herself and though some deem it to be a tough job but she would not have it any other way for the birth of Jacen and Anakin into her life was a blessing. Rey hoped more than anything that she would not come across her ex-husband. Not that it mattered to her but she did not want the pain of the past to come back and haunt her again.

She loved her sons dearly and they are the only living family she has. As far as she knows, her husband lived with his family in California, the way end of America so it was a relieved to her really. America is big and there is a minimal chance that they can come across each other. She hoped it would not come to that. The thought of losing her sons, is unbearable.

“I don’t need him… They certainly don’t need him either. This is our lives now. He’s no longer a part of it. He’s never wondered, nor do I think he ever does...” Rey muttered to herself and she took a sip of her tea and clutched the mug in her hands.

 

 


	2. Small Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad you all like the first chapter and thank you for your feedback and wonderful support. So, without further ado, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it :D

Rey took out the keys from her pocket and opened the door of their new home. Most of their possessions had already been brought in a week ago. Rose was kind enough to call in the cleaners to clean the place up before their arrival. She will not be starting her work until tomorrow but both Jacen and Anakin had to start school immediately. The new school the boys went to is called Alderaan Academy. After enrolling in, the school’s Vice Principal, Baze Malbus, showed them to their class. He called the homeroom teacher out and introduced him to the boys.  Anakin tugged her mother by the edge of her blouse.

“I’m afraid.” He muttered to her. Rey let out a soft smile as she bent down the same eye level as her son.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to be just fine. Don’t worry. Jacen and Lucy are here with you too.” She said.

“Be good for me.” Rey kissed the crown of Jacen’s head.  Jacen and Anakin went inside their class with their homeroom teacher and Rey and the vice principal left. The sounds of chatter from the students slowly faded.

“Okay class, I’d like you all to meet your new classmates” said their homeroom teacher. He turned to the Jacen and Anakin.

“Welcome children, to Alderaan academy. I’m Mr. Bodhi Rook and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. How about a short introduction to the class ey?” said Bodhi with a smile. Jacen looked at him and then around the class. His eyes fell onto a girl with wavy brown hair who sat by the window, but then Anakin nudged him.

“I’m…I’m Jacen. Jacen Kenobi.” He simply said.

“And I’m Anakin… Anakin Kenobi.” Anakin followed suit, albeit a little nervous.

“Hello Jacen and Anakin.” The whole class greeted them.

“Excellent. Now students, Jacen and Anakin here came all the way from England. From which part of England are you from?” said Bodhi

“London” Jacen and Anakin said

“Lovely, I’m from London as well. Class, you do not know this but Jacen and Anakin are twins.” Bodhi explained.

“Twins? How come they’re not identical?” The girl near the window interrupted. From what Jacen noticed she seemed to have a bored look on her face.

“Some twins look alike. Some doesn’t.” Jacen replied.

“We’re fraternal twins actually” smiled Anakin

“Okay…” The girl merely nodded. Jacen did not get her meaning.

“Okay Ellie, you can get to know more of each other later. Right, Jacen, Anakin please find your seats. It’s alright, make yourself comfortable” said Bodhi. Both Jacen and Anakin went to their seats. It just so happens that there was an empty seat next to the girl named Ellie. Anakin sat in front while Jacen took the seat behind him. Ellie turned to him let out a small smile. Jacen simply nodded in reply.

“Okay students, we’ll be starting our lessons. Now I want everyone to take out their text book and open page 254.” Bodhi then wrote some words on the blackboard.

*** * ***

Class was not half bad but new school environment can be quite challenging. The twins thought on how they will survive this one. Still, anything could be possible and here’s hoping they will make it through. After dropping her boys to school Rey went to get some supplies and things she needed for their home. Since she is still not familiar with the area her best friend Rose accompanied her to go shopping.

“Finn and I usually go to this store to get our supplies. They have everything you need in particular. Now, if you’re going to refill your house supplies, this is where it’s going to be”. Rose stated.

“Okay got it. Oh do they have fresh fruits in here as well?” Rey asked with her eyes looking around the store.

“Ah that, you can go to the Sunday market at the street. You could get some with a really good price there. One time I bought some sweet looking watermelons and they were really good and watery. Lucy and Finn made a lot of juice and even soft-ice out of it. It’s like a watermelon party back then”. She replied in between laughs. Rey giggled at the thought.

“Hey, I never got to ask you. How did your boys take it…I mean about the whole moving thing”. Rose asked curiously.

“Well, to be honest they took it with rather contempt at first but after I explained to them and let them think about it they sort of came around. I hope they’ll get used to it here. Oh god, my Ani, I hope he could make some friends. And Jacen, he worries me sometimes…gosh, I wonder if they’re okay”. Rey sighs as worries starts to creep in her.

“Rey, Relax. They’ll be fine. They’re _your_ boys. Besides, Lucy’s there to keep them on their feet. You know what they’re like when all of them get together”. Rose said

She laughed when she recalled the moments during the time when their children were still toddlers and that one particular incident with the Christmas tree.

“Oh, I’m glad that’s behind us. I can’t imagine them all in all sorts of mischief again. I had to give Lucy a good scrub twice just to get the glitters off her.” Rose laughed.

That very Christmas, Rose came to join Rey in the kitchen and by the time the both of them walked to the living room the children were already covered in glitters and wrapped in tinsels. Those were the days indeed. After they finished with grocery shopping, the ladies decided to go for brunch together at a café.

“So when will you start working?” Rose shifted into another subject. She took the pepper shaker and poured some on her eggs benedict on toast.

“Actually, I’ll be starting tomorrow. Finn told me his boss was like a close friend to him. What’s he like?” Rey sighed.

“Well, he’s a decent person. We had lunch with him once at The Curve. Oh don’t worry Rey. You’ll get the hang of it. It’s Amilyn Haldo you need to keep your toes in, from what my husband told me she’s one tough cookie. Also he told me that the company is eyeing on a major project. It’s something to do with the First Order” Rose said.

“Yeah I heard. Finn did explain to me about it. Still, I just hope it wouldn’t be too frantic. To the very least, I want to at least be able to attend one or two of my boys’ activities in school. By the way, how does the school normally operate here Rose?” Rey asked.

“Alderaan Academy is like an institution really. You could say it’s a really good school in this part of the city. I reviewed their education systems and I think it’s the right one for my princess. They also have all sorts of activities and clubs in store for the kids. One time, Lucy and her class went to the city hall for a tour. Guess who they stumble upon to, that lady assemblyman who’s running for senator. I forgot her name though.” Rose exclaimed.  Speaking of children, Rey’s mind could not help but wonder about her boys and what they were up to right now…

*** * ***

Anakin opened his lunchbox and immediately took the yogurt drink with glee. His mother never failed to put it in his lunchbox. His twin brother however, had a different taste and opted for juice instead. They were having their lunch somewhere around the school compound and were joined by two other people. Lucy, the one they already knew since they were wee lads and Lucy’s friend and neighbor, Will Andor. To their surprise, their classmate Ellie Andor was his older sister. Anakin looked over to the other kids who were playing and running around the school compound, it reminded him of his old school and where he used to play.

“So, have you decided on which club you want to enter?” Lucy asked, and grabbing a bite of the apple in her hand.

“What’s there to join?” Jacen replied lazily.

“There’s a lot of stuff you could do like joining the baseball or basketball team. You could also join our club.” Will said cheerfully.

“What club are you guys in?” Anakin asked.

“The Drama Club” Will replied. Both he and Lucy are in the school’s drama club.

“Who are they?” Jacen looked out towards the few kids who were sitting near the balcony. One of them was carrying a jersey.

“Oh they’re the baseball guys. Since you’re both new to this place let me brief you on the stuff around here.” Lucy said.

Lucy explained that for sports, the school’s baseball and the basketball team were the most celebrated club in their school. They have won some competitions and were regarded one of the best team respectively, in part of the district. The girls conquer soccer club and the wrestle team comes standing at fourth. For academics, the decathlon team rules that arena. Will told them that there are all sorts of activities that are provided by the school for the students. Anakin did thought of joining some clubs but he was not sure the same could be said to his twin brother.

“It’ll be fun Anakin; the school does a few stage productions. We get to wear cool costumes and do all sorts of cool things. If you want, I can ask Mr. Bonteri for you.” Will said gleefully.

“Thank you Will, I’ll think about it. How about you Jacen, what club are you going to be in?” said Anakin.

“Nah not interested...if they have a club where I could put my gaming skills to use and maybe break something then maybe I’m in.” He said, to his brother’s horror.

“God Jacen, you and your battle game shenanigans. You sound like that Mask dude from Star Wars. If remember correctly you wouldn’t be anyone but him in all those play games”. Said Lucy while shaking her head.

“That’s because I’m gonna finish what he started. In the game that is” said Jacen, smirking.

“But what has he started…actually?” said Will. The others giggled.

*** * ***

Back home, Rey continued to unpack. There were a few boxes left that she kept stored in the storage room and placed some unused boxes outside next to the trash can. She had finished unpacking most of the things; most of them were things from the bedroom room and kitchen. Thankfully, Rose was there with her, mainly to see what she had done with the place. Later in the afternoon, they went to the Alderaan Academy to pick up the children from school. After accompanying both Rose and Lucy home, Rey decided to take the boys out for dinner mainly because she did not have time to prepare one. They went to a nearby pizza joint upon the sight of the place Jacen swore it would be his second home in New York. In between dinner, Rey asked how their first day was.

“It’s alright…” Jacen said, then taking a bite of a delicious looking pepperoni pizza.

“Alright...as in great? Fun? Exciting?” Rey asked, looking at her sons and hoping for a good answer.

“It was a good day mum” Jacen said, reassuring her.

Rey slightly smiled. Unlike Anakin, Jacen had a hard time opening himself up to new things and at times, socially as well. She turned to her youngest.

“How about you Ani, anything interesting happened today?” she said

“I made a new friend today. His name is Will Andor. He’s in the same class as Lucy. Speaking of Will he told me about the club he was in and asked if I wanted to join. Could I mum?” Anakin looked at his mother for answers.

“What sort of club sweetheart?” said Rey

“The school’s Drama Club” said Anakin

“That’s nice. Still, it should be your choice sweetheart. I can’t make it for you. You can choose to join any club you want, so long as it does not involve anything too extreme”. She replied with a smile.  

 After finishing their dinner, Rey and her sons headed back home. After tucking the boys into bed Rey retreated to her own bedroom. There were still a lot of things for her to unpack but she sought to do it later, as she was too tired. Like her sons, tomorrow will be quite a big day for her as she will start working at the Resistance Corporation. Rey made all the necessary preparations for tomorrow. She packed lunches for the boys as well as her own that night and then went back upstairs to bed. As she lay in her bed, she looked out the window and view of the night sky feeling somehow a bit nervous for tomorrow. What if she slipped on her first day? Rey shook the negative thoughts away. It would not do her bowels good if she starts worrying.

“You’ve got this love, you always have…” she muttered to herself, and fell softly asleep. 

*** * ***

Morning came and the Kenobi household is as bustling as they were back in London. 

“Jacen, hurry or we’ll miss the train.” Rey said.  _Of all the days to be nearly overslept_ she thought to herself.

“Coming!” Jacen cried as he ran out of his room. Rey packed their lunchboxes into their schoolbags and after that the Kenobi’s were out of the house. They managed to board the subway commute in the nick of time made their way to Alderaan Academy.

“Right, Aunty Rose will pick you up today so you will be going with her back home for the time being. I’ll be back at five.” Rey kissed Anakin’s cheek and hugged him. Jacen however dodged from being kissed by his mother so Rey just pulled him into a tight hug.

“Mum please” Jacen shrugged.

“Bye mum. Good luck at work.” Said Anakin.

Rey waved to her sons, she loves them so much.

“Have a nice day you two!” Rey said while still waving at them.

She got into a taxi and made her way to the Resistance headquarters. Upon arriving in front of the office building, she gulped. The Resistance Corporation is an organization venturing in various businesses. One of the ventures is in high scale marketing and event management. The company has done a few big events and advertising for multi-million dollar organizations from clothing stores, supermarkets to investment and real estate companies. They are steadily growing and from their previous successes they have managed to branch outside of America. Amilyn Haldo was the Director of the office.

Rey took a deep breath and entered the building with high spirits. After enquiring the receptionist at the counter she then made her way to the seventh floor where the Human Resource department was situated. When she finished reporting for duty, Rey made her way to the corporate department on the eighth floor where she will be working. Rose’s husband, Finn and the other workers greeted her upon her arrival.

“Peanut! Welcome. It’s good to have you here with us. It’ll be just like old times eh. C’mon I’ll bring you to see Poe. He’s the boss here.” Fin said happily.

With a wide smile on her face Rey walked with him and along the way she saw a few of the people that she will be working with. They arrived in front of the office of the man named Poe, the executive in charge of their department. Finn knocked on the door.

“Come in.” A voice said.

Finn opened the door and together he and Rey went inside.

“Hey Poe. I’d like you to meet someone; she’s our newest member of the family. This is Rey. The one from the London office I told you about. She’s reporting for duty today.” Finn said.

“Oh, yes, yes. HR told me you were coming. Anyway, welcome to the Resistance, I’m Poe, Poe Dameron” said Poe.

“I’m Rey, Rey Kenobi”. She said

Rey shook hands with him. From the looks of it Poe is a charming man and had a smile that screams ‘Hunk Material’. Finn told her that Poe’s PR skills was legendary and considered to be a valuable asset to the Resistance and to lose such a passionate and dedicated person as Poe would be a huge blow for the company.

“I trust that you’re adjusting well to the place. Finn told me you and your family just moved in to New York” Poe said.

“Yes, we’re adjusting well.” She said politely.

Poe invited her to sit down and she was briefed on how things at the department usually run.

“Well Rey, I don’t need to go much on the intro but I do need to let you know the things that we do here might be a bit different form the London office. It’s okay if you don’t understand at first, I’m putting Finn and Jess to guide and update you with the latest information and what not on some of the latest projects that we’re currently doing.” He paused.

“Our clients are very important to us. We believe in giving the best service and we want to ensure the company’s goal is achieved and of course, increase in capital and employee growth. As you know, Mon Mothma is the chairman of this company and Amelyn Haldo is our director. You gotta remember those two because they often come to this office to see our progress since this office is one of the department they like to poke around.” Poe informed her. Rey nodded in understanding.

“Finally, I wish you good luck and all the best in your time working with us. It’s good to have new people in the office. Usually, our department is pretty hectic that I could swear Finn could start walking upside down is he has to deal with another P.O.R.G.S project” Poe joked.

“They were being silly Poe” said Finn

“But you couldn’t deny their silliness sparks creativity Finn” said Poe, amused.

Rey and Finn chuckled.

“I’ll do my best sir.” She said.

In the following days Rey was familiarizing herself with the work, and not soon after she was recruited on the company’s latest major project. On one particular morning, Poe called in his employees for a meeting. He told them to head to the meeting room. They were going to discuss on a new project proposal. After placing her stuff at her workstation, both Finn and Rey walked immediately to the meeting room. When they arrive, they were joined by a tall and stylish woman who sat next to Poe and a few other workers. Rey have not seen her before. She took a seat next to her while Finn on the other hand was handing out the project papers for the meeting. Rey studied the paper in front of her until someone tapped on her shoulder and Rey turned to her left side.

“Hi, I’m Jessica Pava, Assistant Operation Manager. You must be Rey Kenobi. Welcome to the Resistance.” Jess greeted Rey cheerfully.

“Oh, nice to meet you Ms. Pava.” Rey said with a smile.

“Please, call me Jess.” She replied.

Poe cleared his throat and the room went silent. All eyes are on him.

“Right, now that we’re all settled in I’ll just cut to the case.” Poe pointed out to the screen in front of him.

“Okay guys, as you all know we did a lot of big events for the past few months. We’re getting closer to our goal each day and I thank you all for it. Now, after some negotiations and meetings, today I’m happy to tell you that Haldo and I had managed to take on another special project.” His voice sounded confident.

“Show off, we all know how the rest went.” Jess said while clicking the pen in her hand.

“Not this time miss. This time it’s a jackpot, we found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Our company was listed as one of the only two companies to organize a big event for a booming tech client and… they are none other than the First Order” Poe said.

There were chatters and awes all over the meeting room. Rey looked at them. From the looks of it the First Order is certainly a big deal.

“Oh my God! Seriously?” Neirro squealed while clamping both hands with Jess.

“Yes, the First Order. They listed us as one of their choice. Haldo told me this morning” said Poe, beaming.

“Gosh Poe, that’s good news” said Jess happily.

“How did this happen, I mean we’ve been pinning them for ages and they treat us like muck” said one colleague.

“Yeah, I know they haven’t been kind to us or anyone for that matter but hey look on the bright side. At least they are turning on a new light on us now.” said Poe.

Rey learned that the First Order Organization is a company that specializes in various technologies related fields. The company was well known to have made engineering softwares’, computer components, other various electrical materials and applications. This time, they were going to launching of a rumored breakthrough smartphone which they will market all over the world this year. It is going to be their largest event to date and the biggest the Resistance Corporation has ever taken and the date of launch was set during fall season. Poe told the team that Rey is appointed as the lead consultant for the project.

“Rey, you will be working closely with their Head of Corporate and Marketing. He’ll tell you all you need to know on what the company wants and whatever it is to make them look great.” Poe instructed.

“Okay, when do we meet the First Order?” Rey asked.

“Not today, but we’re gonna have a meeting with their team sometime soon. Finn I’m gonna need you to prepare all the design that you and your team can come up with for this event and stuff later on. But most of all we need to keep in mind of the costs. Keep it attractive” said Poe

“Okay, got it.” Said Finn, he jotted down the information inside his planner.

“What about the venue? Did they decide on that one?” Jess asked.

“Not yet. But Ms. Phasma from the First Order’s Operation did mention that they wanted the launch to be here in New York and the place has to be strategic. From here we might want to list down all the possible places that’s good for the launch. Do you guys have anything in mind?” Poe asked.

“How about a gallery launching style?” Finn said.

“That’s good but we’re gonna need a bigger space to showcase all the First Order’s products. Think of it like expo” said Poe.

“A big hall would do, and it’s gotta scream fantastic.” said Jess.

“How about that Canto Bight Convention Center? they have a big hall that could fit in at least 4,000 guests.” Finn said. Jess nodded in agreement with him.

“That’s good; it could totally cover up on their guest lists. They have an auditorium as well right, for the press con?”  Poe said.

“I’m not sure about that one but we can discuss with them which press they good to go with” said Finn.

“Great. Now as much as I love it when you guys throw your wonderful ideas, all of this would be meaningless if they decide to do 360 degrees on us. Now don’t panic, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything but all I heard is that their boss of the corporate and marketing department is one hell of a guy and kind of a picky person. He’s already turned down 5 companies and that includes Hosnian Prime.”

The whole room gasps and Poe nodded.

“Hosnian Prime, seriously? But they've been in this business for decades.” Said a man named Ackbar Jr.

“True, but the stakes are high and I’m guessing the First Order’s corporate and marketing manager doesn’t tolerate with simple ideas” said Jess and then she turned to Rey.

“From what I heard his employees nicknamed him The Commander.” Jess whispered to Rey.

“Oh...” Rey said and she wondered on what kind of person she was going to deal with.

“Well whatever it is the point here is this is the big deal guys. If we could nail the First Order, our name will be so huge in New York.” Poe told them. He turned his attention to Rey.

“So Rey, show em what we’re made of. On getting that yes from the FO’s boss corporate boss, you’re our only hope”

Rey soon found her table filled with files of papers, potential design and research materials she needed to get started on the project. Poe did warn her that sealing the deal with the First Order would be quite a feat but Rey was not the type to easily back down from any challenge. Having experience with difficult people almost half her life she’s confident she could most certainly turn the First Order’s Head of Corporate all the same.  And so, in the following days, Rey along with Finn and her new workmates came up with proposals, layouts, showcases and financial costings in hopes to surely seal the deal with their unpredictable client, with all of them putting an all-out effort for the project. She wanted to show how capable she is for the task at hand just as she always does back in London.

As another working day came to an end, Rey sighed as she looks at the monitor of the computer in front of her. Her eyes then darted towards a small frame hidden at the corner of her computer. It housed a picture of her and her sons celebrating their seventh birthday.  She smiled at the thought of them. The only thing that she finds somewhat regretful was the time with her family was becoming rather limited, but it was a sacrifice she knew comes along with the work. Having to work full time now, Jacen and Anakin were often at the Tico’s house along with Lucy and their newfound friend, Lucy’s neighbor, Will Andor. As her gaze lingered on the picture, the faces of the two people she loved most in the world seemed to be telling her to come home.

 _I’ve got to get home,_ she thought.

Immediately, Rey saved all her work documents and shut the computer down. Even if she was terribly busy with work, she needed to find time for home. As she made her way out of the office and switched of the lights, she could feel her sons are calling to her.

*** * ***

 Meanwhile at the Tico house, Jacen, Anakin and Lucy were lazing around at the living room. Lucy asked them whether or not they wanted to sign up for auditions for the charity play that was going to be held at the school sometime soon.

“What’s the title of the play?” Anakin asked. Lucy brought a few papers in front of her.

“Peter Pan. I’m auditioning for the part of Wendy. Will and her sister will audition as well. You can come and audition too if you like. Hey, why don’t you try the part for Michael” She replied.

“Michael huh? I’ll think I’ll give it a try. Hey Jacen why don’t you try auditioning as well?” Anakin said happily.

“Not my area.” He said. Anakin frowned. His twin brother can be a handful sometimes. But it seems to be more prominent today.

“Come, rehears a line with me” Lucy said

“Okay.” Anakin agreed.

While the two were rehearsing, Jacen got up and went outside to sit on the staircase. It occurred in his mind that his mother was too busy to listen to his troubles. He has no one to confide his troubles to. Although there are times when he felt like he should tell Anakin about his problem but he also felt like he should not burden his brother more than he already has. But the matter that was running is his mind is not something he could discuss with Anakin easily. He knew how sensitive his little brother can be sometimes. After all, they are twins. If his temper tantrums are legendary, Anakin’s is rather silent but piercing nonetheless. Sometimes he wondered where he and his brother had such tendencies. Seeing how compassionate and understanding and somewhat normal his mother was he once thought he was adopted. But his mother would always assure him that he is and will always be her son. She often told him he inherited her facial features. As Jacen sat on the foot of the stairs he recalled an incident that happened during recess that plagued his mind. That day during lunch time, he stepped into the library of Alderaan Academy for the first time. As he was browsing for a book between the shelves, his ears caught upon a group of students in a conversation on the other side.

“I’m telling you, those twins are weirdos” said a student.

“Really, those Kenobi dudes? What they do” Said another student.

“You know, I overheard Steve said that the Kenobi who looks like he sleeps a lot talks to himself like muttering a curse or something. I mean look at his face, he looks like a frog that's gone emo. It’s like they just saw the world for the first time.” said the previous student.

“I heard that their mother is single and they don’t have a dad” said a girl’s voice.

“I bet their dad left early as soon as he saw them” Said another student.

Jacen could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest and his anger boiling, his hands gripping the shelf. He felt like pushing the shelves down to the other side but restrained himself from doing such an act.  

“Well, whatever it is, I don’t think they’ll last long, and his limp brother looks like he might just burst out crying if a dog barks at him”

“Ugh, I bet they eat boogers and toenails. Jacen’s hair makes him look like some sort of desert rat. Glad I don’t have ears and nose like his” The students laugh and then walked away.

Jacen clenched his hands at his sides as recalled the memory while looking up at the night sky. Part of what the students before said were true but most of it is utter nonsense. He knew his parents were once married and that they separated when he was very young. He often wondered what it would be like if his father never left. Still who can tell what lies in the future? Jacen knew that there must be a reason why his father was gone from their lives. Her mother never spoke of him and Jacen wished deep in his heart that she would, given the time.

 _Argh…What’s the use? He probably has his own family by now._ He thought. His father had probably forgotten about both him and Anakin. Jacen could feel a twinge in his chest and quickly shove the thought away. He could feel his eyes starting to water.

“Sweetheart?”  A voice called from a distance. Jacen turned to his left and saw his mother coming towards him.

“Mum!” He walked down the steps and ran to hug his mother. Her embrace were the warmest to him and all the more reason now because she appeared at the moment when he feels vulnerable. Rey could feel that Jacen’s hug was not an ordinary one since he did not let her go and Rey lovingly stroked his head.

“I’m sorry I’m late again Jacen….” She said apologetically.

“It’s alright. You’re here now.” He replied without looking at her face. Rey felt the hug loosen around her waist and bent down facing him in the eyes. Rey cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

“Let’s go home.” She said.

And taking her son’s hand in hers together they walked inside the Tico house to get Anakin and the three of them headed back home.

*** * ***

 As usual, the twins would have lunch under the tree with Lucy and Will Andor but since the two of them were called for elsewhere, Jacen and Anakin decided to have lunch at the school cafeteria. Anakin opened his lunchbox and started to dig in his sandwich. Then all of a sudden, someone snatched his lunch from him. Anakin and Jacen looked to their right, a couple of boys started to laugh.

 _Bullies..._  Anakin thought.

The student who was bigger than the rest took Anakin’s lunch and ate it for himself leaving him looking rather dumbfounded.

“Look here guys, it’s the Ke-nobody’s” he said

The gang of boys laughed.

“What’s in your lunch bag here loser? Oh look, a yogurt drink.” He laughs and ate the bottle opened in his hand. The other boys walked around Jacen and Anakin, cornering them both in their little circle. It seems to have attracted attention of the other students who dined at the cafeteria. Anakin sighed as he stood up and look him in the eye.

“I’d like to have my lunch back please.” said Anakin while his brother looked on.

“How bout no?” said the bully.

“I don’t think it would be rather appropriate for us to engage like this. Now, would you be civil and give me my lunch back please?” Said Anakin. Clearly he was not afraid of them. Jacen could feel his temper rising upon seeing his brother being picked on. The boy tossed the drink behind and suddenly shoves Anakin to the other side.

“Think you’re a big guy are you Kenobi? Yeah, big and strong. Well you’re a scrawny imp who pees in his pants” said the bully.

“That was not very nice. I only asked you to return what’s rightfully mine.” said Anakin, eyes narrowing.

“Oh look guys, the imp want his lunch back. Well take this for lunch” said the bully, raising his fist ready to punch. Before he could succeed, a hand appeared out of nowhere and it grabbed his wrist, hard. Anakin turned to his left looking at his brother holding the wrist of the bully. There was a slight darkness in his eyes.

“Jacen…don’t” said Anakin, fearing of what his twin might do to the poor soul.

He knew how Jacen’s temper was beyond what people might say ordinary for a boy his age and to control it is quite an ordeal. Only by the lecture and the memory of a firm reminder from their mother did Jacen got a hold of himself.

“Leave... or I’ll break this wrist of yours.” He warned.

Anakin stood up. Jacen released his grip and turned away. As he walked towards his brother, the bully charged at him.

“Nooo!” Anakin yelled. He pushed Jacen aside and took the blow instead.

Jacen stumble but managed to keep himself standing. To his horror, the bully punched Anakin in his right eye. Anakin flew backwards and fell onto the floor. Lucy, Will and Ellie who witnessed the scene as they came to the cafeteria, came running to their aid. Jacen seeing his brother down on the floor hurt, turned toward the bully and kicked him hard on the stomach causing the boy to yelp in pain. He made a fist ball in his hand and soon the whole cafeteria was loud with commotion. In return for Anakin’s eyes, he punched the bully’s nose. The bully’s other friends attacked him but failed as each and every one of them were knocked down. The karate lessons he made his mother sent him to seem to be paying off.

“Holy smokes!” Will’s eyes widened as he placed both hands on his hair.  

Ellie and Lucy helped Anakin back on his feet and Anakin watched in horror as his brother unleashed his fury on the bullies and his friends. He tried to reach him with wobbly knees. Before Jacen could give another good punch, Anakin stopped him. Soon three teachers came in and what a sight to behold it was for them. Bodhi grabbed hold of Jacen and another teacher grabbed hold of the other boys.

“What is all this commotion?” Tom Bowers? Oh, you’re going to the principal’s office.” Said Ezra Bridger.

The teachers dragged the boys away and the whole cafeteria fell into silence. Tom the bully, looked sharply at Jacen and his nose was bleeding all over. All of them were sent to the principal’s office. Inside, there was silence in the air. The principal sighed as he looked at the children’s faces. One by one they were interrogated and soon it came down to just three. Jacen did not say anything much as Anakin was the one who was pretty good at negotiation.

“He shoved me and that’s when the fighting started.” Anakin said; whose eyes were becoming blue-ish black due to the hit from Tom. He had a small ice pack in his hand to ease the pain.

The school’s Principal, Mr. Lando Calrissian looked at him and then straight to Jacen. The bully who was sitting on the left side of the chair in front of him had ice pack on his nose to try and stop the bleeding. Jacen folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the chair.

“You people should very well know that violence is in any way is prohibited in this institution” said Lando sternly.

He then told them that such behavior was frowned upon in Alderaan Academy. He knew who the culprit was but the actions that Jacen portrayed in the cafeteria was viewed no more than an act of violence as well. So to make things fair for everyone, both Jacen and the bully will be serving detention much to the bully’s horror.

“Hey, Aren’t you gonna punish him as well?” Tom pointed to Anakin.

“Pardon me, but it was you who started it. If I did punch you then the result would certainly be different for me as well in accordance to Act 51 of the school rule book.” He spat in which receive a slight chuckle from the principal. Hardly any student pays attention to the school’s rule book but Anakin is no ordinary student.

“Ugh…Whatever loser.” Tom frowned.

“Loser to you others may be but an act like that will get you nowhere. Look, I don’t want to make enemies. It’s not my style. If we could work together imagine the great things we could achieve.” Said Anakin. Jacen felt like he'd grow two heads upon hearing his brother peace negotiation.

Lando looked at the child. Something that Anakin said sparked a memory where the old principle tried to recall such words of the person who said them.

“Well that does it then. Because of your senselessness Tom, you will be serving detention with the school janitor; I already ask Ms. Wren to inform him and I suggest you get on with it. You're dismissed.” said Lando.

Tom got up and walked out of the office. Anakin sighed and turn to face the principal when a teacher came inside.

“You wanted to see me sir?” He asked.

Jacen and Anakin turned their attention towards the tall middle aged figure hovering by the door.

“Mr. Bonteri, glad you could join us. I have a student here I want you to see come in." Said Lando. Mr. Bonteri walked in the office and faced the boys.

“Jacen, this is Mr. Lux Bonteri, you’ll be serving detention with him. You’ll be helping him out with the Drama club’s activities and what not” said Lando. Jacen gave him a look, clearly not enjoying his circumstances.

“I got my eyes on you kid” He did not leave the last warning. The principal let out a small sigh as he watched the twins walked out of his office along with Mr. Bonteri.

“For a moment there, I could have sworn I thought I saw something” He chuckled, as he thought of the brothers. He looked on the files at his table that bears the name of the two twins.

 _Kenobi eh… now where have I heard that name before?_ Lando thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the mood board i made for the new characters in Chapter Two :D
> 
> Introducing the new characters (face claim):
> 
> Sir Alec Guinness - Obi Wan Kenobi / Grandpa Obi  
> Kelly Marie Tran - Rose Tico  
> John Boyega - Finn  
> Jessica Henwick - Jess Pava  
> Oscar Isaac - Poe Dameron  
> Quevenzhané Wallis - Lucy Tico  
> Noah Schnapp - Will Andor  
> Millie Bobby Brown - Ellie Andor


	3. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He would never hurt me. I can see it in his eyes; we love each other too much.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happen since the last chapter. Now, we get a flashback from Rey and Ben's past. Big thanks to my Beta reader (she wished not to be mentioned) for helping me. :D
> 
> Song of choice when reading this chapter : Goblin OST - Track no.3 (First Love)

 

“As much as I want to side with you Jacen, I’m going to have to agree with Lucy.” Anakin said as he started to pile up the deck of cards on the table.

“For the last time, NO. I’m not joining the drama club.” Said Jacen, annoyed.

He folded his arms against his chest looking rather horrified on the prospects of serving   detention for the drama club. He did not mind helping out with chores but joining the club was totally out of the question.

“C’mon Jacen it’s not all bad. The worst role they would let you play might be a tree. No offense.” Lucy retorted. Anakin gave a hearty laugh. It was Jacen’s turn to pick a card.

“And you of all people, why did you even volunteered anyway?” He said as he took a card from Anakin.

“Well, someone must keep you in check. Besides, it’s good isn’t it? We’re blending in perfectly.” He replied which made Lucy laugh her eyes out and Jacen narrowed.

“You never cease to amaze me with that wit of yours Ani. I can’t believe you two stood up against Tom. I don’t think he and his buddies are gonna to be a bother you anymore from now on.” Lucy said while picking a card from him.

“I don’t want to fight anyone. Grandpa Obi use to say it’s rather uncivilized.” Anakin said.

“That’s why people picked on you. It’s because of that I got grounded as well. You owe me your time on the lap top for a week” Said Jacen.

Anakin sulked. True, it was partially his attempt at negotiating (which had gone wrong) landed them into the mess. Downstairs at the kitchen, the grownups were having their own conversation.  

“I don’t understand. He’s always been a decent boy. I know he has issue sometimes but fighting in school?” Said Rey. In anguish, she took a sip of the drink from her glass. Rose sat next to her as Finn washed the dishes.

“Rey, I know this is not easy to take but he probably must have had a lot of things in his mind.” Rose said, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder as a sign of comfort.

“I know. Jacen must have had a reason why he punched the boy. But he won’t say anything and that is what bothers me.” Rey said rather worriedly.

“Boys got into that all sort of trouble as they’re coming into a certain age. It’s quite normal for you to protect the ones you care about from trouble, though I do have to say you gotta do something with that temper of his. I suppose he got them from you.” Finn joked.

“Nope, no, not me. I don’t even have an ounce of that kind of extra intensity. He’s got it from–“. Rey’s stopped short her words.

Clearly she was going down a dangerous territory of mentioning something miserable. She took another sip of drink from her glass. Rose and Finn just sighed at the sight of their single mother friend.

That night, lying down on her soft bed, Rey pondered on a lot of things that had happened in her life, her thoughts also drifted on a particular person form a long time ago. She thought of the twin’s father…the man she once called husband.

“He’s not like me; at all…he’s like you…” Rey whispered, shutting her eyes at the thought of the memory.

*** * ***

_**[FLASHBACK]** _

Rey’s ex-husband was a man with overwhelming potential and qualities. Back then he was known to people as Kylo Ren but to Rey, he was simply Ben. The both of them met in college. He was interning as an assistant professor and she was a second year student majoring in Business Studies. Over the months they grew closer which eventually led them to declare their passionate love for one another and soon followed by a hand in marriage. Rey’s grandfather Obi Wan Kenobi was a retired literature professor who happened to be good friends with one of her ex-husband’s family member. Her grandfather did not like the idea of her to marry at such a young age as he wanted her to finisher her studies, make a career and a standing for herself before settling down. Also, there was his evident disapproval regarding her choice of groom.

“Grandfather, I want you to know that I do love him, very much, and he loves me. It would mean the world to us if we have your consent in this.” Rey said as she held his wrinkled hands in hers.

“It’s not that I don’t want to support you and him...in a way. It’s just…well, everything is going rather fast. I just want what’s really best for you, darling.” Her grandfather cupped her face with his hands. Rey smiled but assured him that everything will be fine and the man she chose to marry was the best person for her.

“He would never hurt me. I can see it in his eyes; we love each other too much.” She said. 

A few months later, Rey and Ben were married. It was a simple wedding but a beautiful occasion nonetheless. They got married at a small church in Rey’s hometown and then they had a small garden reception behind her grandfather’s backyard filled with a few close family members and friends. Those were the happiest time for Rey and Ben. Every day was like a new adventure together.

During Rey’s second year in college her husband came home happily and told her that he was hired for a job at Starkiller Base Corporation and Rey was happy for him. Soon after, they moved out of Ben’s old apartment and into a much bigger place as he now could afford much better living for both of them. Rey was excited for the prospects of it since now she was closer to the college. Over time, Rey was becoming busier with her studies and he was constantly at work. Sometimes they did not get to see each other. Most of the time, her husband was hardly at home from all the travelling he had to go. Whenever he was free, Rey would be busy and when she was free, he would be busy. This situation lasted for over a year and she could feel that the happiness was beginning to fade in their marriage and it seemed to have taken a toll her.

After Rey graduated it was of great relief to her. She did thought of finding a job but Ben wanted her to enjoy her free time some more now that she does not have exams and thesis to worry about, and that he could afford a life for them both. But Rey was not a woman to sit around or idle. To the very least she wanted to make a career out of something she could do. Often the both of them argued and he eventually grew tired of it to the point he left her for hours on end. Rey was weary enough to wait for Ben’s return from work without having much to do. He was almost becoming too involved with his work, being busy and not even paying attention to himself and at times, to her.  

On one fateful evening, Rey decided to go to her husband’s office to surprise him with a homemade dinner she made with all her heart. In some ways, she could understand Ben’s circumstances and maybe was a little too hard on him. She hoped that with the food she made would let her husband know just how much she cares.  When she arrived at his office she was greeted with the image of her husband in the arms of another woman.

Rey was too shocked for any words to come out and felt her heart shattering. She took a step back and ran out of the office as if her life depended on it and eventually threw the lunchbox inside the trash can. She came to a halt at a bus stop and sat down on the bench. When a bus came she took a ride on it. God knows how long she rode on the bus, not caring to go down at any stop; she looked out the window and saw small droplets of rain appeared. Her tears were becoming harder to contain. Hours went by when she finally reached home. As she slowly closes the door behind her she found Ben at the hallway.

“Rey, where were you? I called but you didn’t pick up your phone” he said, worried.

Rey shoved past him and took off her coat and went to the stairs.

“Rey…Rey” said Ben, he reached for her hand.   

“Don’t touch me! Just DON’T!” she yelled, yanking her hand away from him. Ben was startled and taken aback at her sudden burst of anger.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” said Ben.

Rey looked at him, tears slowly forming in her eyes. He saw her tear stricken face and was concerned.

“Think Ben, THINK” she said through clenched teeth. She went up the stairs and to their bedroom, Ben followed her.

“Rey, I don’t want to do this right now. Could you just tell me what the hell is going on. And where were you coming home this late?” He said angrily as he points at the clock.  

Rey turns sharply at him and punched a fist on his chest. Tears were spilling down on her face, it’s as if all her bottled up emotions exploded.

“I trusted you! I gave up a lot of things to be with you. How could you do this to me!” she yelled.

“I don’t understand-” cried Ben.

“I came to your office Ben! I came to your office hours ago. You were always coming home late so I thought I should come to your office and I made you a nice dinner, thinking my poor, hardworking husband is working his head off. But then guess what I found? I saw you in the arms of some woman, hugging it out” Rey said, cried.

Ben stood dumbfounded as he stared at his wife’s stricken stare. Her eyes were so full of hurt.

“That’s not what you think it is. There is nothing going on between me and her” Ben stated.

Rey shook her head; she does not believe him one bit. He stepped closer to her but she backed away with each step.

“Rey listen to me, I don’t have anything with her, and she’s only a work colleague. Please don’t like be this” ben pleaded.

Rey went past him but then Ben took her in his arms.

“Let go of me!” she cried.  

“No! I will not let you go. Not until you hear me out…REY!” Ben yelled.

She broke free of his embrace and ran to the guest room, locking the door. Ben followed after her.

“REY! REY! OPEN THIS DOOR. REY!” Ben shouted as he struggled to open the locked door.

Rey slumped at the foot of the bed and cried her eyes out. Her life was falling apart, their marriage was falling apart. She was tired of living like this, but what hurts the most was that deep in her heart she knew he felt the same.   

Suddenly the door burst opened. Ben had kicked the door hard and Rey stood on her feet, away from him as he came in.

“Rey…” he said.

Rey’s back came to a wall and Ben took her in his embrace again.

“Rey stop. Stop it, Listen to me!” He cried

She struggled to break free from him but his hold on her was too strong. After much struggling, Rey went numb in his embrace, her head falling on his chest. She sobbed hard on his chest and he tightened his embrace. After a few moments her cries quieted down and Ben loosened his arms around her. He cupped and wiped her tear stained face.

“I love you Rey. I would never do that to you.” he said to her.

Ben kissed her and pulled her close to him and that night all their feelings for each other burst out like fireworks. All the longing she felt for him poured out as they made love to each other. She gave her all to him and he filled her with his love. When morning came Rey awoke from her slumber only to find Ben not on their bed. Seeing that his watch is not on his shelf she guessed he had already gone to work.

That afternoon, Ben sent her a text message telling her that he was scheduled to go travelling again. She frowned at his message and tossed her phone on the bed. Rey patiently waited for her husband came home. They needed to talk. When Ben came home he found Rey in the kitchen making tea. He placed his workbag down and stood at the kitchen island opposite of her.

“Sweetheart, I’m going again…” Ben said.

“I know. Where is it this time?” Rey asked.

“Overseas. I’m scheduled to go to Spain.” he replied. Rey turned around to face him, her expression blank.

“I have to take care some of the work there and it might take me a while” said Ben.

“How long?” Rey said blankly.

Ben seemed hesitant to speak but the then he simply said. “A month”

Rey sighed. Her tea was getting cold, and so was her heart. All the things they had last night seemed so forlorn and distant now.

“You know, ever since you started working for Starkiller you never included me in any of the decisions...” Rey said rather upset.

“Rey this is work and I’m doing this for us. Please understand.” he frowned and sounded rather clipped.

“That’s just it. It’s always work. You’re hardly even home. You’re too much of a workaholic and then you never talk to me about hardly anything anymore. Things like this for example….always deciding everything for us on your own. Curses! Look at us Ben. Look at what’s happening to us.” She spat.

“I worked hard for us Rey. Why can’t you understand that?” he said. This time his voice seemed louder.

“I have! I’ve tolerated with you and all the changes that are happening and you coming home late all the time and your long travels, you hardly call me when you are abroad and what do I get? You going behind my back and being in another woman’s arms” she cried.

“We talked about this. There is nothing between me and her!” ben stated.

“It’s hard to believe when you have such an image implanted in your mind Ben and my tolerance, my tolerance is running thin with you. I just don’t know how I am supposed to keep up with this, with you and this life _you_ choose for us” Rey cried, she could feel her eyes watering again.

Ben seemed dumbfounded, his hands at his sides forming and not forming into fists.  

“You know what, that’s it. I’ve had enough” He stood up and went upstairs to their bedroom. Rey puts a hand over her face and cried. Moments later Ben came down bringing with him a luggage.

“Where are you going? Ben!” Rey cried as Ben neared the doorway.

He ignored her and put on his coat and grabbed his keys.

“Where the hell do you think you are going? Ben!” Rey cried out to him.

“You know, maybe this is all just it. All I know is that I’m so tired…I can’t deal with you, and any of this shit right now” He said.

Ben’s words struck Rey like a knife that stabbed her heart. He walked out of the door and left her standing at the hallway of their home. Rey slumped to her knees and wept.

For the next two days she did not see him nor did he called her. It suddenly dawned to her that her husband had deserted her. In his absence, she found time to contemplate on everything and came to a decision that would change both their lives for good. Deep in her heart Rey realized that love had died in their marriage for quite some time. Finally when he did came back home, Rey confronted him and filed for a divorce. She felt that she could no longer live with him or lead the life he chose to lead. And the sad part was, Ben agreed.

Within weeks they were legally divorced and both of them went their separate ways. Rey decided to move back to her grandfather’s house. For the first three weeks Rey fell into a state of numbness and sometimes she could be found wiping her eyes. No one knew of their divorced state except their family and close friends. Both Rey and Ben did not wish for others to be concern about it since it was a choice they had agreed with.

Rey found a part time job at a local bookstore and she also made it a point to help her grandfather with his rental house next door. He reminded her that all the things that had happened to her is a part of what would shape her in life and that she needed to stay strong and move forward. She was a diligent worker and often at time she tires herself just to shove her thoughts away from thinking of Ben. But on one particular day, she fainted due to overwork. She was immediately sent to the hospital. Little did she know, that one fateful day would change her life forever…

“I’m prescribing nothing but bed rest for you. We may need to schedule more meetings after this and the change of your diet madam. Oh and congratulations.” The doctor said. Rey was puzzled, she saw that there was nothing to congratulate about.

“I beg your pardon, congratulations?” She simply asked.

“You are four weeks pregnant madam. You’re going to have a baby” said the doctor. Rey’s eyes went wide with disbelief.

Back home, she did not know what to do or expect; let alone what to say. Inside of her now lies life. And of all people, she did not know how to break the news to her grandfather. The doctor was the only one who knew of her pregnancy. She advised Rey to tell her grandfather and foremost, her ex-husband. Rey was not sure if she should tell Ben about it since they were not a married couple anymore. When Rey managed all her being to tell her grandfather of the news, his expression was not of the worst but that of joy. He was thrilled and happy for her.

“Darling, this is a miracle” Said Obi Wan happily.

“Yes grandfather, it is” she said, albeit worriedly.

“This calls for a treat” said Obi Wan, standing up and moving toward the kitchen.

“I…I was hoping to tell Ben about it” she said. Obi Wan stopped in his tracks and turned to his granddaughter.

“You want to tell him, after what he did to you? Don’t be ridiculous” said Obi Wan.

“But he’s their father, and…I think he deserves to know” Rey said Obi Wan sighed and looked to his granddaughter.

“My child, I have known the Skywalkers for a long time. As soon that family hears you are carrying their legacy, chaos will break loose. I do not wish for you to bear more pain than you already have” said Obi Wan.

Rey stood silent; a part of what his grandfather said was true. But still she knew she had to let Ben know. They spoke no more of the matter.

On one occasion, Rey secretly journeyed to London with the hope of seeing Ben, but what she got was upsetting news. Apparently he was no longer living in London as he had been transferred to Spain along with a few of his co-workers, including the woman whom she saw Ben with.  She sat down at the park as she watched a few children playing. A lot of things were going through her mind. How will she do this? Can she raise a child on her own? She remembered how Ben was always selfishly making decisions and was not sure even if with a child things would be any different for them. A middle aged woman sat next to her and in her arms were a small baby not in the age of one.

“Little ones… when they play, they lost track of time.” She chuckled. Rey just smile as she looked at her.

“Got any of your own?” She asked.

“Uh...well no. Not really.” Rey replied.

“Well, you can never be too careful with them. They are wonderful beings, children you see” said the woman.

Rey smiled. Then two little girls came running to the woman and then back to the playground.

“Are they all yours?” Rey asked.

“Yes, all three of them. All mine” she said.

“Is…their father around” Rey asked, curious.

“Well, I wouldn’t put much hope on that… You see, my husband left me, so it’s just me and them.” She said with a slight smile on her face.

“Left you?” Rey questioned.

“Well, when a man no longer wants you around in their lives, there’s nothing you can really do about it. I can’t say I’m glad; it’s more of a relief really. All my years being his wife, I was the one who raised them; I fed them and cared for them. He was never really there” said the woman.

Rey looked at the woman’s face and saw a beam of hope and maturity of a kind she did not know still existed in anyone.

“No matter how harsh things are, because I have my children with me…I’m content. Man or no man, I’m happy and I know they do too” said the mother, hugging the child in her arms and longingly looking at her two daughters laughing and playing on the playground.

Rey felt a sense of assurance and peace within her that made her realize something… something she had forgotten. She then got up and looked upon the middle age woman.

“Thank you. I pray that may you and your family live well.” She said

She left the park with this new sense of purpose and hope. Deep in her heart she knew she was ready; ready to make that brave decision…she will raise the soul growing within her on her own.

The first months were rather difficult for her as she constantly experienced morning sickness. When she entered the fourteenth month of her pregnancy, her days were much kinder. The few people whom she had told of her pregnancy were supportive of her and she was thankful of the understanding she received. Being pregnant, her grandfather often told her to rest more but Rey was not one to be sluggish. She needed to prepare a lot of things before her baby arrives. She looked at her belly and noticed that it seemed different than before; it was becoming larger rather quickly.

When she visited the doctor and this time her grandfather wanting to come along, they were surprised to find that she was actually expecting a pair of twins and their genders have yet to be confirmed. Obi Wan was overjoyed.

“We can only know their gender’s on your sixteenth week” said her doctor.

“Will she be alright doctor? Her stomach is growing quite large” said Obi Wan, concerned.

“She’ll be fine so long as she sticks with her regular checkup and follows the prescription I laid out for her and do try to avoid carrying heavy loads Ms. Kenobi. It would not do you any good.” said the doctor.

Time passed by, as Rey was nearing her term her belly is now the size of and very large pumpkin and felt that her energy was constantly draining. With such a huge belly and a small frame people were marveled at her will and strength to still be standing up and walking about. Soon, the workload was becoming hard for her and she had to resign. It was a hard decision for her to make as she needed the money for the birth of her children but their well-being comes first. Instead she turned her attention into baking cakes and cookies to sell and helped her grandfather out with matters regarding the rented house.     

When the time of labor finally came, Rey gave birth to two adorable twin boys. It was a life threatening ordeal that she would never forget. The first five minutes, Rey was holding on for dear life. She held onto one of the nurse’s hand that she swore she nearly broke, while she pushed with all her might. She learned that when her eldest son came out of her she fainted for ten solid minutes and in fear of the child within her drowning; the doctor had to slap her face repeatedly for her to wake up.

When she was reunited with her newborn sons she was overjoyed. She named the eldest of the twin, Jacen but she was partially hesitant about the name for her other baby. The name Anakin lingered in the back of her mind, a name that Ben had once talked to her about. Though he was not a part of their lives anymore, she still respected him and after much consideration she gave that very name to her son.

“Are you sure Rey?” Her grandfather said reluctantly. He was not sure about the matter since he knew the whole ordeal.

“Yes…I’m sure. Even if he’s not in our lives anymore…he’s still a part of them” She said as she looked at baby Anakin’s face.

“Oh darling, they’re beautiful” Said Obi Wan; there were tears in his eyes.

She whispered sweet words to them as she caresses their tiny hands. For once, just like the middle age mother once said to her, Rey was at peace and a smile played across her face.

“I’m going to take care of you for as long as I live…my sweethearts.” She cried, happily.

A few months after her term was over, Rey landed a job at the Resistance Corporation branch in London. At first she was reluctant to go but since she will do anything she can to help raise her family well, she accepted the job. It is when she was working with the Resistance that she met Finn. The both of them were quick to become friends as they shared similar interests. They were later joined by Rose. Rey had noticed the subtle connection between Rose and Finn and saw the mutual feelings they secretly had for each other. After some time, Finn and Rose walked up to her and told them they were now officially dating and then a year later they were married. 

Over the next four years, a lot happened in her life. The time had also come when she laid her beloved grandfather to eternal rest. Rey was devastated upon his death but the love her children and the support from her friends gave her the courage to move on. After the death of her grandfather she and her sons moved to London as she could commute easily to work. Obi Wan’s house was put on rent. With his work in the London branch completed, Finn had moved back to America and brought along his wife and their three year old daughter Lucy with him. She did feel a little lonely without Rose & Finn around but with Jacen and Anakin, every day was a blessing. She raised them well on her own; though hard it may be she could never imagine the life she leads now without them.

As her sons grew older, Rey found herself to be amazed at how quick witted her boys are. Though they were twins, both Jacen and Anakin were very different in terms of personality as well as physically. Anakin was the curious type but Jacen was far quieter. Anakin was more polite than Jacen and their personal interests also differ. Anakin prefers the joy of books rather than his brother who loved sports and cars.

 Though Jacen being a bit rash, he always placed his family first. Anakin on the other hand was much a deeper thinker than his elder twin. Anakin was rather gifted with words and sometimes Rey would chuckle at how things made sense to him. Jacen on the other had preferred a more hostile approach. He begged his mother to send him to a self-defense class. At first she was reluctant but after thinking it through and how it might just benefit him, she agreed. Nevertheless, she hoped that her sons would grow into good people that they would turn out alright, and in some ways, better versions of a father than their own were.

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]** _

  


 


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and kudos. I appreciate it very much. Your feedback means a lot to me as it keeps me inspired and i'm glad you enjoy the story (^_^). Lately I see everyone's all hyped up for the TLJ trailer in the internet for the past few days. Gosh, i hope there's good news. Anyways, Here's the latest chapter.
> 
> Spoiler alert! The long awaited meeting of Ben and Rey. Gosh... I mean, ten years is an awfully long time. Maybe things will change? Who knows?.... Well, Hope you enjoy the story :D

Jess, Finn and Rey were in front of the First Order building. Today was the day when they would meet the First Order’s personnel, and face the ultimate decision whether their proposed concept would be agreed upon or fully thrown down the drain.

“Alright guys…here we are. God, look at this place, the building looks like it’s made for Halloween all year round. Are you sure this is a tech company, shouldn’t they be more trendy like Google or something” said Jess, eyeing the First Order’s building.

“Well every company has their own personality, the First Order’s just happen to be err…a tad extra, if you get my meaning” said Finn.

“Right…” Rey said, they made their way to the tall modern design building of First Order organization.

The three of them entered the building and made their way toward the reception counter.

“Hi, we’re from the Resistance Corporation and we’re here for a scheduled meeting with Mr. Armitage Hux.” Jess said politely.

“Good morning miss. You can take the elevator up to the eighth floor; I will notify the person in charge of your arrival” The receptionist said. Jess thanked her and made her way to the elevator along with Rey and Finn.

“Rey, did you finalize with Poe on the layouts” Jess whispered to Rey, as they entered the elevator.

“Yes I did. Finn handed them to me a few days ago me. I showed them to Poe and he selected two of the best. Don’t want to give them way too much. We’ll see what they think of it” Rey said nervously.

Jess patted on her shoulder to comfort her friend.

“I trust Poe. If he’s confident with your work I’m sure The First Order will like it. You did well” said Jess, smiling.

“Thanks Jess” said Rey.

“Though I have to say…a rumor George from Accounts heard that the FO’s ‘The Commander’ apparently he’s one heck of a person” said Jess, turning to Finn.

“Honestly, why do I keep hearing everybody say that? Sure he’s a boss but ‘The Commander’, really? That’s kind of exaggerating” said Rey.

“Well he managed to make this organization evolve into a strong one. I mean, they beat the crap out of Hosnian Prime & Co.” Jess informed them.

“These people must be super talented then.” Finn said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

“Well commander or not I will not be intimidated by him. He’s going to love our ideas and we’re gonna nail this project.” Rey said positively in which she received a giggle and thumbs up from her colleagues. When they reached the tenth floor’s office, Rey and her colleagues were greeted by a man named Dophled Mitaka.

“Hello, welcome to the First Order. I’m Dopheld Mitaka. If you would follow me to the meeting room please, Mr. Hux will be with you shortly” he said

They followed him to a meeting room and once they settled, Finn went to the window of the meeting room and admired the view from the outside as he could see half of New York.

“Did I ever tell you that I was an intern here once?” said Finn, turning to Jess.

“Really, you were and intern here?” said Jess.

“Yes, he was…” said Rey, remembering the stories Finn told her of his interning days.

“I was the top among the interns and I was offered for permanent staff. But I declined their offer” Finn said.

“Why?” said Jess.

“Well, it’s kind of complicated really. It’s an impressive company and the prospects were really beneficial, but I just don’t feel like I belong here. Plus, I was emotionally and mentally drained. But thank god I met Poe, and that’s how I found out about the Resistance. All I can say is working for the First Order is not for the faint heart” said Finn.

“You know, the way you speak about the First Order really starting to make me more nervous….well, a little” said Jess.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and in came a man with red hair and an extremely tall woman. Finn recognized the woman as his former employer during his internship years ago. The man with red hair must be none other than Mr. Hux.

“Hi, welcome. I’m Armitage Hux and this is Ms. Gwen Phasma, Thank you for coming” Hux greeted them.

“Hi, I’m Jess Pava. Nice to meet you, this is Mr. Finn Tico our Creative Executive and Ms. Rey Kenobi our lead consultant for this project” Jess said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Finn, Miss Kenobi. Well, we should get ourselves started. Please, sit” Hux gestured.  He took out his pen and began to write something on the paper in front of him. 

“Hello Mr. Tico. Oh, I remember you. You once worked here. How have you been?” Phasma asked as Finn as shook hands with her.

“I’m very well thank you and all in the days work. Good to see you Ms. Phasma” Finn said. Phasma smiled and turned her attention to Hux.

“Hux, where is he?” Phasma whispered

“He notified earlier. He’s still in a meeting with Krenick. I doubt he’ll make it, let’s just start the meeting and brief him over it later” Hux simply said.

“One of these days…” Phasma stated which Hux replied with a slight smirk. He turned his attention to Rey, Finn and Jess.

“I must say I’m quite surprised that Dameron is not here with you today” said Hux

“Mr. Dameron is on an outstation to California so he couldn’t make it to the meeting today” said Jess

“Right, so…l’d like see the plans you have prepared for this event, do enlighten us” said Hux.

Jess told the two executives of what their team leader Poe brief them. Finn showed them the ideas and designs and Rey presented the marketing aspect of what that they are going to use for the expo later. Hux is satisfied to see the designs but all of it will be decided by their Head of Corporate and Marketing. Phasma handed the pamphlets of the products and gadgets that the first order will display for the upcoming expo. Rey and Finn studied them one by one. Each and every gadget was unique and has a function different than the other.

“How about we add a little bit of chrome to the display? Not all of it has to be red and black. I don’t see it as overpowering though.” Phasma suggested as she looked at the layouts.

“A minimal amount just about here I think would do it good. Also it going to amplified your metallic luxury watch series. I know just the thing that could heighten their charm.” Finn assured her and Phasma nodded.

Rey felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out and read the message shown on the screen. At the same time there was a knock on the door and a man walked in.

“Ah, you’re here” Hux said.

“Sorry I’m late.” said the man.

Rey placed her phone on the table beside her and looked up looked up. Suddenly the whole world seemed to freeze around her; it’s as if her heart just stopped beating for a moment. Her eyes went wide with disbelief, for the man who just walked in and was now sitting in front of her was none other than Ben Solo, her ex-husband. The same could be said for him, as Ben shifted in his seat, he looked to the front and suddenly had forgotten how to breathe.

Neither Rey nor Ben said a word as they held their gaze on each other for the first time in ten years. She did not hear when Hux introduced Ben to her colleagues because all she could hear was the pound of her beating heart in her chest. Rey felt her skin jittered with goose bumps when she saw Ben who was literally just opposite from her. He did not blink as he looked at her.

“Ben, this is Ms. Rey Kenobi, and Miss Kenobi this is Mr. Ben Solo, he is our Head of Corporate and Marketing. You two will be working together for this project….Miss Kenobi?” said Hux

“Rey…Rey?” Jess whispered. Rey turned to her left.

“Could you pass the fourth layout to Mr. Solo?” Jess asked.

“Mr…Solo?” Rey blinked.

Jess pointed toward Ben with her eyes. Rey then took out a few papers from her file and handed them over to Ben, trying to control her hands from trembling as she slowly handed the papers to him. Ben took the papers, his eyes, never leaving her.

“Excellent. Ms. Kenobi here will work it out later with Mr. Solo. Right Rey?” Jess said.

“Hmm? …right, yes” Rey said quietly.

As the discussion went on Finn sensed something was rather off in the room. Rey had been silent since the arrival of Mr. Solo. Plus, she was turning rather pale and her eyes were hard. He also noticed that she seemed to avoid looking in front of her, where Mr. Solo happened to be sitting.  

“Ben, Ms. Kenobi will see you from time to time and I hope both of you could finalize this by end of July before the big meeting” Hux said to Ben.

“Yeah sure” Ben replied, his voice croaked

“You okay?” said Phasma

“Yeah, it’s just my throat’ said Ben

After much discussion and idea exchange, to Rey’s relief, the meeting finally ended. After biding the executives’ goodbye, she quickly made her way out of the door. As Jess and Finn followed behind her, they made their way to the elevator. Rey walked the fastest and Finn and Jess walked briskly after her.

“Yo Rey, slow down” said Finn

She quickly pushed the downward button a few times, in fear of Ben following her. When the doors of the elevator opened the three of them entered and as she turned around she saw the tall figure of Ben, heading her way.

“Bloody hell!” she hissed rather alarmingly.

She pressed the close button frantically until the door of the elevator closed. Ben ran towards the closing elevator but it was too late. He saw from the sign, the elevator was going downward. Rey sighed heavily as a wave of adrenaline passed within her. She was not the one to easily panic but seeing Ben again sent her nerves on an overdrive. By the time the three of them got out of the building, Finn and Jess walked her to the other side.

“Rey what is up with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Finn said looking rather alarmed.

“Yeah, I almost panicked in there when you repeatedly jabbed that close button. Was there something wrong, did you saw something?” Jess said, concerned.

They were worried because Rey barely spoke during the whole meeting. Rey felt panic begin to rise within her but kept a hold on herself, not wanting to make a scene.

“I’m so, so sorry. I just…I’m getting a migraine” She sighed.

Jess and Finn looked at each other and then to her.

“Oh…Okay, Peanut. Let’s all go. Come on Jess.” Finn gave her a signal.

Jess looked at Rey and noticed that her colleague’s hands were shaking. She realized something was indeed wrong.

“Rey, why don’t you go and grab some lunch, here give me your drafts. I’ll place them in your office. You can take a look at them later kay. Finn why don’t you take her, I was actually on my way to meet up with Kare Kun” Jess said, taking the files from her.

Rey apologized to Jess and then she and Finn headed on the opposite direction of where Jess was heading back to their office.

When she quickly calmed down Rey told Finn he could head back to the office and maybe tell Jess that she was feeling under the weather. As soon as Finn left, Instead of heading back home, Rey went to his house to see Rose. Rose invited her in and they sat in the kitchen. Rose noticed that her friend seemed a little out of sort.

“Rey, hey I got your message. What happened to you? You look dreadful” she said, as she poured them some tea.

“Rose… I...” Rey’s voice croaked, words seem to die out in her.

“It’s okay Rey, take your time. You don’t have to force yourself. Come on. Let’s sit at the living room, a rewind episode of Stranger Things is playing.” Rose said.

They went to the living room and sat down. About an hour later after seemingly calmed down, Rey turned to Rose and spoke to her.

“It’s….It’s their dad.” Rey cried.

“Hmm?” Rose asked, she did not quite catch what Rey said. 

“Their dad.” Rey said with her hand on her head. Rose looked to her, puzzled.

“Who’s dad?” She asked.

“My boys…Jacen and Anakin’s father. He’s here Rose, he’s in New York!” said Rey, her mind swirling.

“Wait….Wait what?? You mean your ex-husband is here? Rose said, sitting straighter and her eyes now wide open.

Rey nodded. She told Rose of what had happened earlier today in the meeting with the First Order and by some twist of fate, she and her ex-husband now have to work together. What are the odds? But, the real problem is that Ben did not know the existence of both Jacen and Anakin. That is what scares Rey the most right now.

“WHAT?! Oh my God, Rey. Why didn’t you tell him? Why didn’t you tell him about your sons? Do they know about Ben?” Rose asked.

“No, they don’t. They don’t know anything about Ben. I’m scared Rose, I’m scared that if Ben knew of my kids, he’ll take them from me” she cried. Rey stood up and paced about the room.

“He made his intentions clear to me and he chose to go instead of figuring our lives out. Also, we were already divorced when I knew I was pregnant with them. I don’t want to bother him and that woman I caught him hugging with let alone him taking Jacen and Anakin from me. Rose, they are all I have.” Rey sobbed, as she sat back down.

“Oh Rey…” said Rose, hugging her friend.

As Rose calmed her friend down, she asked Rey of Ben’s reaction meeting her for the first time in ten years.

“How did he look like when he saw you?” said Rose

“I don’t know I just can’t look at his face that time, it’s all too sudden really and I was bloody shaking and I feel like getting a heart attack” Rey said, recalling the memory.

“Well Rey, ten years is a long time. But from the looks of things, and by things I mean you’re going to be working with him now who knows, he might be a different person than he was before” Rose said.

“You don’t know Ben. He’s not the type of person that would suddenly change his mind just because its spring again. When he wants something he makes sure he gets it and once he made up his mind nothing can change it. He left me Rose, even if he knew about my twins I don’t think there would be any difference” Rey said. Rose looked at her friend sadly, _pain changes people_. She thought.

Suddenly the clock on the wall chimed and Rose turned her head to it.

“Well, Its time to pick up the kids. You know, if you think about all this, your ex-husband might probably have a family of his own by now. It’s been ten years, and I don’t think he’ll bother you. Most men who got divorced with their wives don’t ever come back in each other’s lives. It would be a miracle if it did” said Rose

She placed her hands along her friends arms and smiled.

“You’re going to be fine Rey, and your sons will become each one heck of a person one day, with or without their dad. And you will be there to help them, like you always do. Now come on, let’s go…” Rose said.

*** * ***

Rey and Rose arrived in front of Alderaan Academy waiting for the children to come out. Despite what her friend said, Rey can’t help but feel anxious and hopefully she could remain calm in the presence of her children. Rey anxiously wait for the bell to ring as she bit her nails; pacing back and forth. Rose told her to calm down as they do not want the children to suspect anything. When the bell rang the flock of school children could be seen coming out of the door of the front school. Rey kept a look out for her sons and when she saw them heading her way, without a minute to lose she ran toward them and hugged both Jacen and Anakin. Rose smiled seeing her friend with her sons, while Lucy tugged at her arm. 

“Mum, are you alright?” Anakin asked. Rey released them from her arms and managed a smile as she looked onto their faces.

“I’m fine sweetheart. Let’s go home. Who’s up for pasta?” She said.

That night, as they were having their dinner, Rey thought about spending some time with the boys sometime on the weekend. They have been in New York for more than two months and she realized she had not yet taken her sons out sightseeing. This might be a good opportunity, and they could get to know the place better.

Only, since they are still in their grounded period but with recent events and problems the family is facing she thought she might just reconsider. She needed this, they needed this, and she suspects that her boys were beginning to miss home back in England. As she tucked them into bed she told them of her plans.

“I was thinking…how about we take a tour around town this weekend? Just the three of us” Rey said. Anakin sat upright. There was a delighted look in his eyes.

“No offense mum but we are grounded” Jacen replied. Rey sighed as she sat on the edge of his bed.

“Well, you seem to be behaving yourself so I thought I might err…consider. But, I suppose we could go another-“

“No, no, no. We want to! We want to.” Her sons said, even Jacen bolted upright on the bed cried out with joy. Rey chuckled at the sight of her sons.

“I promise I’ll be really good.” Jacen got out of the covers and clasped his hands begging to his mother. Rey chuckled.

“I know you do. Now get some sleep both of you. It’s another school day tomorrow. We don’t want to be late. Goodnight darlings” She said and got up and switched off the lights.

“Goodnight mum.” The boys said. Rey closed the doors of their room and then headed toward hers.

 *** * ***        

Far on the other side of New York, Ben Solo sat down in a bar with a glass of drink in his hand. This morning’s encounter has caught him off guard in ways he never imagined to be but most of all; it now changed everything for him. The sight of his ex-wife sitting in front of him in the meeting room is crystal clear in his mind. He felt all sorts of feelings rushing in, bewildered and astounded all the same.

“Hey, you’re not going eat this?” Hux asked at him as he took the bowl of nuts in front of. Ben shook his head and Hux shoved the nuts in his mouth.

“You wouldn’t be calling me here for casual talking unless its business; I know you don’t do the entertaining either, that’s Gwen’s job. You look dreadful, what’s going in that nasty head of yours?” Hux said in between munching.

“Nothing” Ben said as Hux took a seat next to him. They were watching a game of football on the screen near the counter of the bar.

“You know what, that Miss Kenobi…she’s quite a looker isn’t she?” Hux spoke. Ben’s ears perked up at the mention of Rey’s name.

“What are you talking about?” Ben frowned.

A lot of his colleagues know how much of a notorious flirt Hux can be, and his father, even worse. This year alone Armitage has already dated a total of six women. Whatever idea he had in his mind of Rey Ben was sure to cut him off.

“Well, I know a singleton when I see one, so I thought I might just invite her out to dinner.” Hux said

Hearing Hux and his smug statement surely made Ben’s blood boil. He didn’t realize she still had that effect on him, only now.

“What makes you think her being single means she’s available? As soon as she knows how much of prick you are she’ll knock your head off” Ben said as he took a swig of his drink.

Hux brows furrowed and turned his attention toward his colleague

“Well, if you’re interested then why don’t you make a move on her? I’ve never seen you dating anyone. Also, with that attitude of yours the only thing women will throw and latch at you are daggers and grenades” Hux said.

“Ms. Kenobi…. what do you know of her?” asked Ben, a serious tone in his voice. Hux sneered. Clearly his friend was interested in the woman.

“I’m afraid I don’t know much. According from what I asked Ms. Pava she told me Ms. Kenobi just transferred here from their branch company in London about two months ago, I think” Hux replied.

“What’s her specialty?” Ben asked. He took a few chips and started eating.

“Why so interested?” There was a playful look on Hux face. Ben rolled his eyes.

“If I am going to consult with her I need to know everything” He simply retorted.

Hux let out a small laugh; it seems he’s hit the spot. His friend was not just interested the woman, he was very intrigued.

“Well if you wish to know more of her, the person that’s wise for you to see would either be Gwen or Miss Kenobi herself. Gwen might help you out, if you ask nicely. I’m more of a number person” Hux retort.

“And a serial narcissist” Ben retorted.

It was obvious that Hux does not know anything about Rey. Ben wondered whether or not he should do a background check on her again. What is there to know? He already knew her and there is no single information about Rey left from his knowledge, ten years ago it is. He was practically married to her once and so that counts as something. After they divorced, not a single person he later met captured his heart they way Rey did. He thought he would never fall in love again but now seeing her appear in his life again after all this time sent his mind reeling and his heart beating madly.   

“You worry too much Ben. I believe Ms. Kenobi is somewhat…exceptional. Though not handsome by my standards but who knows, you might enjoy her company.” Hux then got up and excused himself leaving Ben to his thoughts.

When Ben reached home, he laid on his bed in his apartment with his thoughts filled with her. The long years of separation has made him hard to love. Sure, there were one or two women that came after his ex-wife but they never went as far as whatever he had with her, not even in bed. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom; it was certainly hard to sleep that night. Maybe Hux was right; maybe he was being too concerned. His memory flew back to the times when he was in Spain. He remembered the time when he was all alone. It has been almost four years since he and Rey divorced. His life was going back to the same old him before he met her. His mornings were spent busying himself and but his nights were so alone.

Despite everything that has happened, in his heart he could sense the feelings of longing slowly creeping in. It took a time for him to realize that he dearly misses her. Waking up to her smile in the morning and her in his arms at night he missed them all. He misses how she used to comment on his habit of eating too fast and he misses the smell of the food she put an effort to cook while waiting for his return. He admitted that partly was his fault to begin with for not caring for her. He was too engrossed in his work and getting promotions that he forgot the one thing that was beside him, for better or worse.

Then, he imagined if they were still married and probably they had children as well. They might enjoy raising them together. Ben felt a clutch on his heart as he thought of it and placed his left arm over his eyes.

"Rey..” he simply say, drifting to sleep.

*** * ***

_**[Flashback]** _

After four years of working in Spain, Ben went back to England; his sole purpose of returning was to find Rey. When he finally arrived in London he immediately went on the search for her. He heard from his former neighbor that Rey had moved back to live with her grandfather, Obi Wan Kenobi. Obi Wan was a retired academician and Ben knew very well that the old man was not fond of him. And after what had happened between him and Rey, the old man’s dislike of him would be definite.

The Kenobis own at least two properties in England. One of them was Obi Wan’s house while the other property belonged to Rey’s late grandmother, right next to her grandfather’s house. Ben remembered that it was a fairly modest home with a beautiful garden of flowers and herbs along the side of the house. Ben gulped as he slowly made his way to the house. He noticed that there was an old man outside, trimming the flowers in his garden. Knowing the old man to be Obi Wan himself, Ben mustered himself to greet the man.

“Mr. Kenobi?...Obi Wan sir,” He founded his voice.

Obi wan stopped trimming his flowers and turned around. His eyes widened and there was a dangerous gleam to it. Ben understood that the old man was shocked to see him there, right in front of his house. Obi wan slowly stood up and suddenly threw the gardening tool in his hand on the ground.

“You! What are you doing here? What do you want?!” he spat.

“Sir, please. Listen to me. I’m here to see her. I’m here to see Rey” Said Ben.

“My granddaughter has no more business with you nor will she ever. Let me remind you that you’re the reason she is hurt. Go away and leave us be!” Said Obi Wan

Obi wan grabbed his walking cane in his hand and signaled Ben to leave his property. He was not welcome there at all. Ben beseeched and insisted that he must speak with Rey when all of a sudden Obi Wan grabbed a nearby flower pot and threw it straight at him.

“Go Away, don’t you dare come here again you scoundrel no good of a Skywalker! LEAVE!” Obi Wan shouted and threw three more of his flower pots at Ben.

His sudden outburst and throwing of flower pots caused Ben to back off and retreat. Clearly Obi Wan was really furious with him. It sent a twinge in his heart that he could not see Rey for as long as Obi Wan is still living. He would never let his granddaughter be with him for how could he blame the old man for wanting to protect his granddaughter from the likes of a man such as Ben himself. With a grave heart, Ben left the town. What he did not realize was that would be the last time he would be seeing Obi Wan.

Obi Wan clutched the gate as he saw Ben went away and out of sight. Obi Wan felt his head spin and was seeing stars, and his heartbeat rapidly increasing. He was shocked to see Ben Solo there. After what he did to his granddaughter how could he even dare to show his face here? He looked back to the house and remembered something mighty important.

Obi Wan slowly made his way back to the house when all of a sudden there was tight hold on his chest.

“No! Anakin” he said.

A loud smashing sound awoke a four year old Anakin who was sleeping soundly in his room. Anakin wiped his eyes as he got up. He then crept out from his bed, carrying along his stuffed bunny rabbit with him. He went to his mother’s room only to find that she was not there. In fact there was no one upstairs. Suddenly he heard a wailing sound from downstairs and his little feet scurried down stairs quickly to take a look.

“Grandpa Obi….GRANDPA!!” Anakin cried.

He was greeted by the sight of his great grandfather lying at the front door on floor. Anakin shook Obi Wan’s body to wake him up but no avail. It dawned to him that his beloved great grandfather is in trouble. He cried profusely next to his limp body, desperate to wake him up. Luckily, a student was walking by the house and saw Anakin and Obi Wan and alerted the student tenants at the house next door.

“Heavens, Master Kenobi!” cried the student.

The student bent down and checked Obi Wan’s pulse.

“He’s weak, we need to get him to the hospital. Someone, call an ambulance!” said the student.

The student tenants gathered around Obi Wan and tried to keep him stable. Not long after and ambulance arrived.

“Where are you taking grandpa? grandpaaa!” cried Anakin.

“It’s going to be okay Ani, we’re just taking your grandpa to the hospital” said the student.

He turned to a girl standing next to him and said.

“Alice, please alert Miss Rey and tell her we’re taking Master Kenobi to the hospital.Bring Anakin with you”

“I will, come here Anakin” said Alice, carrying Anakin with her.

“Grandpaa…” whispered Anakin in tears, as he saw the paramedics carried his grandfather into the ambulance and drove off.

The students followed the ambulance carrying Obi Wan to the town hospital and when Rey finally arrived she was shocked to see the state of both Anakin and Obi Wan was in. Obi wan received treatment however after a week of admittance his condition did not seem to improve.

“Miss Kenobi, as much as it pains me to tell you this, I have to be honest with you. With your grandfather’s current condition…I best say you be prepared” said the doctor.

“Prepared? What do you mean by prepared?” said Rey, her heart thumping in her chest.

The Doctor took off his glasses and looked at her.

“For the worse ma’am…I’m afraid, he would not last” the doctor said solemnly.

Rey could feel the air stolen from her lungs. _No. Not grandfather._  She walked slowly along the corridors of the hospital. The thought of losing Obi Wan; not having him in her life was something she did not comprehend. She cried as she sat at his bedside and held her grandfather’s hand in hers.

“Grandfather…if you can hear me, please…” she cried. But Obi Wan did not respond. Two weeks later, Obi Wan breathed his last leaving her granddaughter and great grandsons devastated. They buried him at the town cemetery, next to his beloved wife.

“Mummy, where is grandpa Obi?” Anakin asked. Rey lifted him in her arms.

“Sweetheart…grandpa is with grandma Satine now. One day… we’ll see each other again” she said.

Carrying Anakin in her arms, Rey took Jacen’s hand in hers and together they walked out of the cemetery. Obi Wan had left all of his possessions to Rey including the house. Life was a bit hard for her after that.  Managing the boys as well as work but Rey was determined. Her children were her motivation and source of strength to succeed.

In the same year that Obi Wan died, Ben had resigned from Starkiller Corporation and moved back to America for good. His divorce with Rey had left an impact on him. He managed to reconcile with his parents and uncle. He landed a job to work for the First Order and from there he built a life and name for himself. But always at the back of his mind, the thoughts on his wife and they memories they shared, lingers still.  

 


	5. Of Jacen and Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve…I’ve known Ben from before” Rey exhaled. Finn clapped his hand as if in victory. Rey hated when he does that.  
> “I knew it! So, what happened did you two dated or something? Oh my god, he cheated on you didn’t he” Finn said, concerned.  
> “We’re not exactly dating…..more like…” she took a deep breath “Divorced” Finn did a double take as in to hear if he had heard her words correctly. His eyes suddenly went wide.  
> “Wait WHAT???” he sounded, shocked. “You’re telling me…..you were married to HIM??” Finn said shockingly. Rey merely nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little late to post. I've been doing a lot of research for the story. A big thanks to my Beta for all the editing.The plot starts to thicken! What will be of Ben, Rey and the twins? Hope you enjoy this one. :D

“Jacen hurry up”. Anakin fussed as he waited for his brother to finish combing his hair in the bathroom.  Rey was downstairs making sure all the doors and windows were locked.

“Sweethearts, let’s go or we’ll miss the sub, don’t make me say it again.” Rey sounded from the stairs.

“Coming!” Jacen stormed out of the bathroom and then ran downstairs.

“Just a second mum.” Anakin said as he placed his dirty laundry in the basket. It was the weekend and the Kenobi’s are going for a family outing.  Rey passed Anakin his jacket and told him to put on his shoes quick.

After the whole ordeal and making sure their apartment is secured, Rey and her sons made their way to the subway station. As the family boarded, Anakin took out a small book and read the list of places Lucy, Will and Ellie suggested for him and his family to go for an outing. Jacen look outside the window. It was going to be a good day.  Rey wanted to have breakfast outside and probably then tag along wherever her sons want to go. In order for the boys not to quarrel, Rey suggested they each pick two places they wish to go.

“I want to go to the Park” said Anakin.

“How about you sweetheart?” said Rey, turning to Jacen.

“I’m fine with anywhere so long as it’s not boring” said Jacen.

Their first stop was a small restaurant somewhere in Greenwich Village. Rey chuckled at the sight of her son engrossed on his list.

“According to Lucy, she said the best place to eat in Greenwich Village is that eatery next to a sundry shop. Wherever that is.” He looked at his mother. Rey smiled.

“What’s the name of the place?” Jacen asked.

“Toast and Bar” Anakin replied.

“Not to worry, I’m sure we’ll manage” Rey said as she wraps one arm across Anakin’s shoulder.

As they went out from the station, Rey and her sons went looking for the said restaurant. When they found it they were greeted with a sight of quite a lot of people.

“Blimey, there are an awful lot of people here” said Jacen.

“Gee, when Lucy mentioned it’s a popular place, she’s not kidding” Anakin said. He was fascinated by the crowd lining up outside the restaurant.

“Well we’re early or we’ll have to wait the whole day for a table. I suggest we keep our eyes peeled for one” said Rey

“There! By the window” said Anakin, he rushed to the table. The children both ordered a waffle and an American breakfast. Rey opted for Buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup and blueberries. When their breakfast arrived, to Jacen’s delight the portion was enough to feed him the whole day. 

“Whoa, that’s one huge bread” said Jacen.

Rey smiled as she watches her boys eat. It’s been a while since this family had a decent time together. After finishing their, breakfast Rey took her sons shopping. She bought them new sets of clothes and other stuff as well.

“Toast and Bar, check… Shopping, check.” Anakin crossed the places they visited.

“Alright, where to next Ani?” Rey asked.

“Will said there’s a bakery café that sells delicious chocolate giant cookies on the opposite side of this road. Let’s go there.” Jacen pleaded.

“It’s my turn now Jace. You already had yours. I want to buy ice cream at Benny’s. Please mum.” Anakin grumbled as he looked at his mother.

“Fine, I’ll go alone. You guys can meet me there.” Jacen said. Rey looked at him as if he had said something ridiculous.

“Oh no you won’t. We’ll buy your brother’s ice cream first. And the-“

“But mum, it’ll be just a second. Besides, Aunty Rose already booked tickets for us to see the stage play. It’s going to start in 20 minutes time anyway. I won’t be long. I’ll wait inside the café for you” Jacen replied giving his mother a puppy eye look. Rey sighed. That puppy eyed thing her son makes is her worst nightmare. She gave her son a skeptic look

“Alright…but please wait for me there and don’t go anywhere.” She said. After giving Jacen some change and watching him head off to the bakery safely, both Rey and Anakin head on to Benny’s to buy the ice cream Anakin wanted.

*** * ***

Ben read the papers that Hux sent him earlier. He was in a meeting with Hux this morning discussing about the potential sponsors for the organization’s upcoming event.  He rarely went to places like this bakery cafe and even more rarely to this part of town. It was Hux who had been craving for a sweet breakfast and picked the place. Ben preferred to spend his weekend at home or bask himself with work or finishing a book, which he has been doing most of his free time. Hux asked if he isn’t bored living such a mundane life, to which Ben replied if Hux didn’t know his family he preferred lesser attention and drama. After Hux left Ben decided to stay for lunch. The ambiance and setting of the café would make anyone fall in love with the atmosphere around it. The vintage look was simple and has a nice feeling. Ben sips his coffee and continued reading the paper; that is until he heard the door open and a young boy came walking in. His eyes then gaze upon the boy walking towards the counter.

“I’ll take two of these please.” Said the boy as he pointed out at the cookies inside the glass showcase where all the delicious assorted cookies, breads, cakes and confectioneries are displayed.

“Okay sir… anything else you want to order?” asked the cashier. The boy took a look around.

“I’ll have one latte drink please. My mum likes it.” He smiled. The cashier grinned and took two pieces of chocolate chip cookies from the glass display.

“Alrighty then…That’ll be 3 dollars and 78 cents. May I know your name so I can call you to pick it up” Asked the cashier.

“Jacen” He replied.

“Okay Jacen, please take a seat while we make your order” said the cashier. After paying, Jacen sat down at the one of the table in the café while waiting for his order to be done. Little did he know, he was being watched.

Ben looked at the boy sitting from the opposite table with fascination. For a moment there he thought he saw his younger self coming through the door. Only, this child seemed an inch taller than and not as lanky as he was back in the days. Also from the conversation he overheard between the cashier and the boy it seems that he was speaking in British accent. He heard the waiter called the boy’s name and the boy went to the counter to retrieve his order. Ben then saw the boy heading toward the door. A small smile played across his lips, recalling his youth. As his eyes saw the boy leaved the café he caught a sight of an all too familiar of a woman who the boy approached.

“Rey…” He muttered. His breath wedged in his lungs. His eyes widen as he saw the boy with the latte now talking to her. There was another small boy next to her. Outside the bakery cafe, Rey readied the tickets in her bag. Little did she know Ben was watching them with the most astonished look on his face.

“Come on boys the shows starting in 10 minutes.” Rey said. Together she and her sons walked across the road as the lights turn red.

 Afraid to lose sight of her, Ben quickly left a hundred dollar note on the table and stormed out of the café. He turned to his right and saw Rey with the two boys walking from the opposite direction. He ran toward and slowly followed them from behind. He heard series of words from the two boys and Rey’s nagging. His heart ever pounding at the sight her with the children whom she was holding hands with.

 "Where did Lucy say the theater is again?” Rey asked. Anakin looked inside the tiny book in his hands.

“It ought to be…ah, there. C’mon mum. The show’s about to start!” Anakin said cheerfully as he saw a people already crowded along the blue coloured building ahead of them.

 _Mum? As in mother?_ Ben looked dumbfounded at what he just heard. He continued to follow them from behind to get a closer view. He founded that it was hard to believe that Rey had children. But wait a minute? If she had children, then she must have gotten married again. He felt a sudden twinge in his gut hard inside. Still, they have been walking a while now and there does not seem to be any male figure coming up to them. _Whose sons are they?_ Ben found himself questioning. The small family entered the blue building to watch the play.

Ben bought himself a ticket just to get inside with them. He found himself a good seat away from Rey and her sons but not too far from where he would lose sight of them. Laughter and smiles from the spectators fills the small theater as they enjoy the stage play in the front. Smiles and cheers graced from Anakin and Jacen as they watched the show. Ben studies them, his eyes shining with fascination and awe. They looked healthy and Rey was laughing along with them. Oh how he missed the sound of her laughter. Questions started flooding in his mind, _who are those children? And why did they address her as mom? How old are they? Is she married? And are those two boys really her kids? Could they be…_

Suddenly it dawn to him. He realizes that something was amiss about the boys. His gaze fell to the boy from the café earlier. Before he could think further, the show ended and everyone slowly got up to leave. Ben immediately made his way out of the theater. He patiently waited for Rey and her children to come out. Ben followed them as they headed off to Central Park. As the family entered the park Ben’s phone rang. It was a call from his mother. _Shit. I can’t answer this right now_ , he thought.  Ben put his phone in silent mode and continued his pursuit. Rey and her sons came to a  stop at a bench and she sat down looking into her bag as her sons discussed about the play.

“I like that show, I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Anakin spat. Jacen shrugged.

“I was hoping the ending would be spectacular but I guess it’s decent enough. Remind me next time we pick a play, let it be something that has some action with it” Jacen said. Rey gave out a hearty chuckle.

“Well, do that when you’re older sweetheart. Right now, you’re stuck with mummy.” Rey replied as she ruffled his head.

“Haha!” Anakin then pouted at his brother when his mother was not looking.

“We’ll thank Aunty Rose later. Why don’t you two play at the park over there while I buy us some food from that stand over there. You boys want anything?” Rey said looking excited.

“Hot dogs” they replied instantaneously, and Rey smiled. 

“And a juice ” said Anakin

“Hey, I have baseball ball in my bag, let’s play catch.” Jacen said.

Rey head to the nearby food stand to buy the boys something to eat. Ben watched from afar as Jacen and Anakin played and had been thinking, the boy with the dark hair, the one from before looked so much, though it’s hard to swallow…look a lot like him. The other boy however, had a different look and doesn’t seem younger than his brother and Ben suspected that they must, more or like, be of the same age. The sight of the boys running around the grounds of the park and their laughter shined a light in his heart. If he and Rey were still together, they would certainly have children of their own by now.

“Jacen, Anakin come here.” Rey called out to her sons from afar.

Ben turned his gaze toward Rey. _Anakin?_ Surely he had heard it wrong. No… it could not possibly be? Ben watched as the family ate their food and had conversations with their mother. It suddenly dawned to him that he once told Rey of his wish to name his child after his late grandfather. Ben adored his late grandfather and for Rey to name one of boys that particular name sent his mind reeling with questions. He tried to get in a bit closer to hear them talking without being seen. 

“How is your practice for the school play sweetheart?” Rey asked Jacen.

“It’s challenging but I’m working on it. The play is in few weeks’ time but Mr. Bonteri said that we’re going to practice with the finished props next Tuesday.” He told her.

“Good luck finding a perfect costume for Captain Hook. If you’re not careful, you’ll might just turn out looking like Captain Barbossa.” Anakin commented. Rey let out a laugh but Jacen squinted his eyes as a sign of annoyance. Rey apologized and try to look happy on the prospect of her son playing a villain. 

“Well mummy thinks you’ll make a fine Captain Hook. How about you Ani, what costume will you be wearing?” Rey asked.

“Since I’m going to be one of the lost boys, Mr. Bonteri said to find anything animal like. I’m thinking a lion costume would be nice” Anakin said 

“What about Lucy and Will?” Rey said, taking the last bite of her hot dog.

“Will is also a lost boy and Lucy will play as Wendy but Ellie’s got the best part.” Anakin replied. “She’s got the lead role, Peter Pan” Said Jacen. 

“Oh, that’s exciting. I’m going to take lots of pictures of you two. Not to worry Jacen, we’ll find a really good looking pirate costume for you” Rey said cheerfully.

“Alright… just makes sure that it’s not ruffled mum. I don’t want to look like an old man.” Jacen recalled back a memory during Halloween.

“If you’re referring to the incident on Halloween, that’s partly your fault as well. Who asked you to get your costume dirty…Captain Barbossa” Anakin joked. Jacen gave his brother a glare in which only reward a laugh from Rey. Rey still kept a picture of him in the said costume as a memory of how adorable he looked when he was six years old though Jacen think it to be horrendous for he would destroy the picture in heartbeat but his mother forbids him too.

 After spending a good amount of time wandering around the park, Rey and her boys went to a costume store. Rey loves to dress up her boys and it annoys Jacen for most part. She searched for the best look that she can come up with for her little pirate to wear. Ben who was still following them looked through from the window outside. His thoughts were in complete disarray but he was positive on something about Rey’s children being rather odd and unclear. As the light of day came to an end, the Kenobi’s returned home with Ben still following them not far behind.

Ben eventually came to the neighborhood that Rey and the boys lived. He watched as they walked toward one of the brownstone houses. As he hid himself from view, he saw a couple of people coming towards Rey and her children. It was the designer for the Resistance Corp, Mr. Finn, accompanied by a woman and a child. _So he’s got a family._ Ben thought.  After they greeted each other, Rey and the boys went inside. Ben slowly walked the opposite direction until facing Rey’s home. It felt so odd and strange to know that Rey now had a family of her own. He thought he knew everything about her but to his wonder the Rey met now was completely different from before. Perhaps being a mother had a part in that or the fact that he…

“No, not now…please” he whispered to himself. After lingering in the shadows he eventually left and headed back to his own home.

*** * ***

On the start of the week, Ben was working harder than he had ever worked before, which was rather unlike him. He tried focusing more on the task at hand but the thought of Rey never left his mind. He thought of her sons, the one he saw at the café  literally looks like a younger version of him while the other boy carried his late grandfather’s name. Ben knew he needed to find answers, but was anxious to find out the truth. He did not dare to get his hopes up in fear of the worse.

“Earth to Ben Solo.” Hux waved his hand in front of Ben’s face. Ben awoke from his reverie

“Ben are you alright?” Phasma frowned as she looked at him.

“Sorry, where were we?” He asked. Both Hux and Phasma looked at each other and then to Ben who now was jotting down the points that Hux wrote on the board.

“Look, I know you’re feeling stressed out and so am I but let’s not forget that Mr. Krenick wants us to present this report before Thursday. I need your concentration on this mate” Hux prompted, he placed his hand on his hips.

After the meeting with Hux and Phasma, Ben returned to his office immediately. Hux sensed his colleague was not himself but he and Phasma of all people knows that Ben was not the type of person to talk easily, moreover Hux wished not to agitate him when he is in one of his moods. For the next few days, Ben continued to double the effort in his work and hardly goes for a break. As he sat in his office with a mounts of paperwork on his desk, he came across one of the paperwork from the Resistance Corporation, it had Rey’s signature on it. His lips pursed and he crumpled the paper into a ball. 

“This won’t do. I need truth, I need answers” he said. He reached for the phone on his desk and dialed his assistant.

“Mitaka, come into my office” Ben said. Almost immediately, Dopheld Mitaka came inside his office looking rather perplexed.

“How may I help you sir?” Mitaka asked nervously. The assistant felt tense upon thinking did he do something to offend Mr. Solo or was he in a heap of trouble again?

“Close the door. I need talk to you” Ben said.

Mitaka gulped. “Of course sir, how can I be of help?” he asked. Though Mitaka tries not to show it Ben sensed his assistant’s uneasiness.

“I need you, to do a background check on Miss Kenobi.” Ben said.

“Miss Kenobi, sir?” Mitaka said. He does not quite understand. Why would his boss be interested in knowing anything about Miss Kenobi?

“I need to know who she is and what I’m dealing with” Ben said aloud as he handed Mitaka the list of information he needed regarding Rey.

Mitaka deadpanned. He hated it when his boss does that. It’s as if he can read his mind. Then again it’s one of his many infamous qualities known among the people of their department. And Mitaka suspected Hux and Phasma are aware of it too.

“Find everything you can about her. Her track records and…personal background” he paused for a second.

“Personal background sir?” Mitaka said, confused.

“Just find it out. Everything.” Ben eyed on him sharply

“Ye…yes sir” said Mitaka.

“And Mitaka, one more thing…I would appreciate it if you would keep this matter to yourself” Ben told him.

“Yes sir” Mitaka nodded and did not dare question further. He left the office and Ben resumed his work.

Mitaka knows that his boss sometimes do background checks on companies of potential clients they worked with for professional purposes. Miss Rey Kenobi, he guessed, was no exception either. Strange enough, Ben never does background check on people, not that he knew of. _This might be his first,_ Mitaka thought. As requested of him, Mitaka began working on finding out everything he could about Rey. It took him a while but he managed to track a couple of leads that he needed.

“Huh…Interesting” Mitaka said as he scrolled down the mouse. There were certainly things he was learning about the person he’s checking.  

For two whole days, Ben anxiously waited for the results of Mitaka’s finding. He did not want to pressure Mitaka in fear of raising the assistant’s suspicion. But with the days passing his nervousness grew. Perhaps he was being too paranoid. Maybe there is nothing going on with Rey. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mitaka came in with a file in his hands. He slowly walked towards Ben’s desk and handed him the file.

“Is this everything?” Ben said, eyeing the file. It seemed rather thin.

“I managed to get a hold of the information you seek from your list sir. Though there isn’t much to look into. Her records are fairly clean.” Mitaka said, eyeing the envelope. He knew not to probe further.   

“Right…Thank You, that’ll be all, you may go” Ben said.

Mitaka nodded and walked out of the office. As Ben reviewed the report he was reading before Mitaka came in, the file seemed to be calling him to open it. Ben was afraid of what he might find but he knew better than to turn back now. He had come this far and it’s time for his question to be answered. Ben placed the other report away and slowly opened the file and inspected the information Mitaka gathered piece by piece.  It turns out that Rey had previously worked in two companies but the Resistance happens to be her longest one yet. Ben also learned that she once worked at a local grocery store in her hometown. The few final pages of the file struck him. There was a statement saying that Rey is a divorcee and… a single mother of two children. He saw that Mitaka had found a link to one of her sons social media page and a picture of the three of them. 

“Jacen…Anakin.” Ben spoke after a long pause.

He came to learn that the boys were going to be 10 years old this year and they recently attended a school called Alderaan Academy. He also found out that Rey was not married. This could only mean one thing. It has been almost 11 years since he and Rey divorced. He remembered that one final night vividly, all those years ago when they gave everything completely to each other, that very night was enchanted and full of love than any time they had ever been together. Also, the distinctive appearance as well as a certain name of her children was enough to convince him to know what had transpired from the act. He thought for a while. If Rey did become pregnant with his child then she would have said something. _Would she?_ Confusion and something akin to betrayal brewed within him.

“They are _mine_ …aren’t they?” Ben muttered to himself. He could feel his hands shaking.

*** * ***

Jacen took his sword and started to practice his move. The production team is rehearsing for the upcoming Alderaan Academy’s Annual Charity Play. Mr. Lux Bonteri gathered all the participants of the school play so they could begin rehearsing. Serving his detention for the drama club, Jacen was casted as Captain Hook while his brother played as one of the lost boys with Will. Ellie, Will’s older sister was playing Peter Pan. Jacen had to rehears with her for their fighting scene but there was only one problem…

“You’ve got to mean it Kenobi. I’ve seen better swords skills from four year olds then you do.” Ellie retorted. That hit close to home.

“Sure, but don’t expect me to go all gentle Andor.” Jacen replied, uninterested.

“Okay you two. Play nice. Right, as Peter brings Wendy and her brothers to this spot, Jacen you will enter and from there the fighting scene will take place. Lucy, Jeremy and Lucas,  the three of you will fly your way out of the fight and enter the forest where the lost boys are waiting to ambush. Diana as Tinkerbell will bring you there. Are we clear?” Mr. Bonteri said.

“Yes sir.” The cast replied.

 It took them almost two and a half hours to rehears the whole play. There were still a few changes that needed to be made. Overall the whole scene was in order and the only thing that he needed to make sure was the conformation of attendance from the guest of honor. Mr. Bonteri was grateful when his wife Ahsoka, who was also the school’s gym teacher and football coach, managed to contact one of the shareholders of Alderaan Academy to invite them come to the play.

“So how did it go, have they given an answer?” Mr. Bonteri asked as he took a seat next to his wife.

“Not yet. Mr. Skywalker said that he needed to confirm with his sister and brother in law’s schedule first.” Ahsoka told him.

Mr. Luke Skywalker is the Chairman of their school and the co-founder of the Organa Foundation. He was the brother of Leia Organa, a famous assemblyman. His brother in law, Leia’s husband, Mr. Han Solo was the owner of a shipping company. Though the Skywalkers are well-known for being in the political arena, their family history was rocky one because Mr. Skywalker’s father was once the right hand man of infamous President, Sheev Palpatine.

“How is that you get to know his parents, I don’t know.” Mr. Bonteri chuckled.

Back when he was still her boyfriend, he remembered one of the stories that Ahsoka told him about the Skywalkers. Before becoming a teacher, Ahsoka once volunteered at an elderly home. There she got to know the school chairman’s father, Mr. Anakin Skywalker.

“Anakin can be a handful sometimes but I know he means well. I learned a lot from him and Padme” She recalled fondly. “God I hope Luke agrees. We need her sister’s support if we want to nail this play and collect enough money for the charity” Said Ahsoka. 

She crossed her arms against her chest as she watched the students on stage rehearsed. She smiled as she saw Anakin putting on a lion’s head with the help of his brother. That smile on the little boy’s face somehow reminded of her old friend and mentor. _No, it cannot be_ she thought. It was probably a mere coincidence and anyone can share the same name without being related to one another. Meanwhile, Ellie was playing around with her Peter Pan costume.

“Wow Ellie, that Peter Pan’s costume looks really good on you.” Anakin praised

“Thank you, you look wonderful too Ani.” Ellie smiled.

Lucy and Will tried their costume as well. Jacen on the other hand did not want to as he was afraid that he might spoil it during practice.

“I do have to agree on that one though, Captain Hook’s costume is elaborate and we don’t want to risk damaging it.” Anakin sigh. Jacen however, decided to put his pirate hat on wields his sword.  The children all hoped to deliver a spectacular performance for the play and that was why they practiced and go all out.

*** * ***

Rey was looking over the documents that Poe asked her to look over. As she was doing the work, Korr Sella appeared at her door.

“Rey, I’m sorry to disturb you but there is a call for you” she said

“From whom?”

“It’s from the First Order, Mr. Solo apparently”

Rey felt her fingers tensed. It was odd for Ben to actually call her. Since the star of the project, Ben only ever sent her e-mails. He never requested to meet her in person. Most of the follow up she had dealt with Miss Phasma, who told her that Ben had meetings he could not get out off. Ah, old habits die hard she recalled. Probably Ben did not wish to meet her as much, which has come off as something she told herself that should be grateful for, even if there is that pang somewhere in her heart she refused to acknowledge.

“Tell him I’m busy, I’m at a meeting with Finn…anything” she said to Korr Sella.

“Okay…but In case you’re wondering, this is his fourth call…” Korr Sella said

 

Rey smiled. _Well it takes two to tango_ and two can play such game. She leaned back on her chair as Korr Sella left. For the past few days, Ben had been acting rather odd and his and a few of his emails from a few days ago ended with a personal question, how have you been? How is your life so far? She ignored the questions and remained strictly professional.

“All this thinking is making me thirsty” she said.

 Rey went to the office pantry and made herself a cup of tea. As she was making her tea, Finn came walking in.

“Hey peanut” said Finn

“Hey Finn, what have you got there?” said Rey, eying the bag in his hand.

“Some sandwiches Rose made. How about you? Going out for lunch?” asked Finn

“Not really, I think I’ll just go get a waffle or something. I’m still viewing on the First Order report that Mr. Solo sent me” Rey said, her hand on her neck.

Finn turned his head to his left and right and behind and whispered to her.

“You know I’ve been wanting to ask you something about that”

“About what?” Rey said as she took a sip of her tea.

“How should I put this…umm, is there something going on between you and Mr. Solo?” Finn said.

Rey spurted in her drink. She did not expect such a question to come from him. Finn’s eyes went wide and immediately went to look for some tissues.

“What?! No, there’s nothing between me and Solo. Absolutely nothing of any kind, ever” Rey said, in hopes it would sound rather convincing.

“Okay, I’m just asking. It’s just I see you were kind of nervous and quiet when we see the guy, plus in the last meeting we had with the FO you looked like you were staring daggers at him. Did he offend you or anything?” said Finn

“He was being an asshole to us Finn, if he didn’t like any of our ideas than what is the point of this project anyway.” Rey replied, annoyed at the thought of her ex-husband rejecting every ideas Finn proposed.

“I know it’s hard but that is just how the First Order works. This guy want’s precision and worthy results. I don’t blame him. Although I noticed, whenever you’re not looking his eyes is fixed on you, he hardly even blinked. Man, those eyes are intense, whoever is his girlfriend it would have been one hell of a relationship” Finn said sipping his coffee.

Rey found it hard to speak. She did not wish for anyone to know of her personal life but Finn was not just anyone. She considered him, and his family to be part of her family and not mentioning to him who Ben really was would be like a betrayal. Rose knew but Rey had asked her to keep it a secret.

“You know what… I think he’s interested in you” said Finn.

“What? Are you out of you mind?” said Rey, she could feel her heart thumping.

“I mean why else would he look at you that way? I really do think he is interested in you. Maybe as soon as this project is over I think he’ll ask you out” Finn said

Oh the irony. “No, he’s not. I wouldn’t date him even if I was the last person on earth. He’s arrogant, rude, indifferent and a cheater” said Rey

“Cheater?” said Finn who now looked rather confused. Oops! Rey looked elsewhere other than Finn. How could she be foolish as to let her tongue slipped?!

“Rey, you just said cheater. Was there something really nothing on between you two? You know you could tell me” said Finn. Rey held her palm on her face. She might as well tell him now.

“Alright, I’ll tell you. But you must promise me to never tell anyone about this, for life” said Rey.

“I’m all ears” Finn said.

“The truth is……” Rey paused and held her breath.

“Yeess…?” Finn waited.

“I’ve…I’ve known Ben from before” Rey exhaled. Finn clapped his hand as if in victory. Rey hated when he does that.

“I knew it! So, what happened did you two dated or something? Oh my god, he cheated on you didn’t he” Finn said, concerned.

“We’re not exactly dating…..more like…” she took a deep breath “Divorced” Finn did a double take as in to hear if he had heard her words correctly. His eyes suddenly went wide.

“Wait WHAT???” he sounded, shocked. “You’re telling me…..you were married to HIM??” Said Finn shockingly. Rey merely nodded.

“Hold up, but that means….Oh My God! Is he who I think he is???” said Finn with his face looking appalled. This piece of information was definitely not what he had in mind.

“Yes. But Finn I beg of you to not tell this to anyone. I hope you understand, I don’t want him to know about my boys” Said Rey.

“But Rey…” said Finn.  
“Please, Finn” Rey asked him earnestly Finn did not have the heart to retort back to her. He had seen firsthand of what it was like for his friend struggling to raise her sons without a husband by her side. 

“Alright, but I want the full details, does Rose know about this?” Finn asked

“Yes, I told her when we first had a meeting with the First order ages ago. I also asked her to keep it a secret” said Rey.

“I suppose….but I must say, how you ended up marrying the guy?” Finn asked.

Rey gave a weak smile and said “Good story, for another time. Right now I need to finish the setting review for Haldo” They went back to their offices. Having Finn know brought somewhat of a relief in her heart. 

*** * ***

Hux notices that Ben was spacing out to Phasma’s presentation as he seemed to be in his own world. Hux gave his colleague a little nudge on the arm. This awoke Ben from his daydream and he immediately focused his attention back to the meeting.

“Our factory states that the shipping time of the product will begin a few days before the launch. Then, they will hit the stores once the launch is done.” Phasma said.

“How are the preparation for the ads and promotion for our products?” Krenick, the Director of the First Order has spoken.

Ben mentioned that the company they hired to assist them with the expo had come up with the designs and he was going to meet them tomorrow for the final checkup. After the meeting ended Hux and Phasma followed Ben to his office. Ben has been looking rather apprehensive since morning and one of them demanded to know why. 

“I said I’m fine Hux.” Ben said as he sat on the office chair. Hux sighed. Phasma looked at him and then to Ben.

“Is it about the design? If so I will notify the Resistance and tell them–“Her words were cut short.

“Don’t.” Ben said. There was this cross look on his face. Truth was, Ben was annoyed because Rey seemed to be avoiding him. She did not respond to any of his calls and kept her e-mails strictly professional.

“Is Miss Kenobi giving you a hard time then?” Hux interrupted. Somehow he knew the right moment to say it because Ben was certainly glaring fires at him when he stated her name.

 “Get out” Ben simply said. Phasma looked rather offended but Hux motioned for them to leave. There was no use talking to the Commander when he is in the kind of state he is in now. As Hux was closing the door of his office, he turned to Ben and said,

“You know, you should really get yourself a girlfriend” and quickly closed the door before the paper knob on Ben’s desk could come flying at him.

*** * ***

Night slowly approaches the day. On the other side of town, an old man whistled on his way in to a big house. He rang the bell of the house and a butler greeted him at the door way. The butler has a golden coloured piece of cloth hanging in his left hand and wore a smile on his face.

“Good Evening Master Luke” said the Butler.

“Evening Threepio.” Luke Skywalker greeted him and came into the house. He gave his coat and scarf to Threepio and a few moments later a small white dog with a blue collar came running towards him..

“Hey old buddy. Great to see you too Artoo. Threepio, is my sister at home yet?” Luke asked the butler as he took off his gloves.

“Yes sir. She’s in her office with Master Solo and her public relations officer right now.” Threepio replied.

Luke thanked him and made way to his sister’s home office. He could hear her voice from afar distressing about the upcoming campaign they were about to have. Luke’s sister was the states assemblyman. She was running for senator and the road of politics is harsh. He wished he had her tenacity and boldness in taking a stand but he is known to be a man of peace and finds it troublesome to meddle into politics. Luckily for his sister Leia, she had a team she could count on and was clever enough to keep unwanted rumors and shenanigans at bay. Her side of the chair in the world of politics remains strong. Luke entered the office and greeted them.

“Did that Brenner give you a hard time again with that speech of his?” Luke chuckled as she overheard her sister’s grumbles.

“You wish.” Leia simply says as she took a seat opposite of him. Luke frowned and turns his attention towards her Relations Officer, Mr. Cassian Andor.

He has been Leia’s PR officer for the past two years and it has been a great achievement. But for this year another competitor has entered the Leia’s arena and has gained a massive number of followers within the circle of society.

“This time it’s Mr. Snoke. He’s been recruiting people to vote for him and it does not look good.  He already has followers on Harlem and he managed to get those from east village due to the student rally that happened last month. Still, we have the upper hand since he’s not making a move to those on West Village. If Mrs. Organa wants to win this, she needs to come up with an option that Snoke has yet to think of” said Cassian rather worried.

Snoke was once a business man before he ventured himself into politics. Since then he has been nothing but a torture to not only Leia but other politicians as well. Cassian has heard rumors about Snoke’s dealings but eventually it was all a made up story from others who wish to topple him down. But Cassian knew better that to trust such a man. Deep in his mind, he knew that there was something about Snoke that does not quite met the eye. Leia has every reason to hate the man since he was also the reason that her son’s relationship with the family had gone strain and she suspected also, the fallout of her son’s marriage.

Leia was glad when her son decided to resign from working with Snoke and went back to America. Even so, Ben had changed over the years; he became more silent and serious. It’s as if a dark cloud had loomed over him. Although his relationship with her, his father and uncle was initially troubled he somehow softened to them in a way Leia thought she would not expect to see. It became more apparent after the sudden divorce from his wife. Leia knew her son could not hide from her any of his feelings and she knew those first years without his wife was the hardest he had to endure. If there was anything she could thank her daughter in law for its bringing back her son to her and for shining a light in his life. Sadly nothing ever lasts. 

They Skywalkers had dinner together every Friday and sometimes Leia would arrange for her son his favourite meal just so that Ben would come back home more often. She admits that they hardly spend time together when they were young and hardly ever now as they were each busy with their work but Leia made a mental note that whenever her son needed her, she would always make time for him. The sound of a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

“Yes Threepio, what is it?” Leia asked.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you Madam but I’m here to inform you that Master Ben is here.” Threepio gave her a look.

Han’s eyebrows shot up in surprised and Leia got up from her seat. She got out of the office to greet her son. Ben was standing in the hallway as his parents came to greet him. Leia’s face turned bright as she hugged her son. She notices that Ben looked tired. Leia asked if he was alright.

“It’s okay mom. I’m fine… just a little tired.” Ben said

“I’m sure you are sweetheart.” Leia place her hands on his arm and smiled. The Skywalkers made their way to the dining room to have their dinner. Ben sat next to his uncle and opposite of his father. He helped himself with some pasta. 

“By the way, I have excellent news. Do you guys remember Ahsoka?” Luke said.

“I can’t recall. Who is she?” Han asked looking rather puzzled.

“Isn’t she that sweet girl who used to do volunteer work at the elder home where dad use to stay?” Leia asked.

“Yup. She’s a teacher now and free guess where.... Alderaan Academy” Luke said happily. Ben upon hearing the name of the school tilted his head up and his gaze now fixed upon his uncle.

“Well, that’s assuring. Cassian, your kids go there right?” Han said.

“Yes sir, they are” Cassian said, nodding in reply.

“How are they now? Little Will and Ellie” Leia said. Ben gulped and then took a sip of the drink in front of him.

“They’re fine ma’am. In fact, they’re starring in a school production soon.” Cassian said.

“In which comes to my next news.” Luke said excitingly and cleared his throat.

“Oh?” Han merely sound.

“The school’s drama club will be organizing a charity play. Ahsoka and her husband have invited us to come watch the play. That is, if you’re interested.” Luke took a sip of his drink. Leia gave a thought about what her brother had just said. Then she sighed.

“I’ll see what I can do but I can’t promise you anything,” Leia shook her head and then continue eating her food.

“All I’m saying is it might be a good opportunity for you to get to know the people. Besides, the school is a part of the Organa Foundation. Bail… He would be proud if you could make it somehow” Luke suggested upon remembering the previous director of the foundation, Bail Organa.

“I know… I’ll think about it” said Leia. Luke turned his attention toward his nephew.

“How about you Ben, wanna come and see the play?” Luke asked, out of courtesy. Ben stopped eating and looked at his uncle. He remembered the conversation of Jacen and Rey at the park. He also knew from the information Mitaka gathered from the pictures that Jacen and Anakin went to school at Alderaan academy.

“Sure…I’ll come” He simply said. There was silence at the dinner table. Leia blinked and Han stayed silent as well as Luke. This was a bizarre scenario and only Cassian was the one who looked a rather casual expression on his face.

“What will the play be all about and when is it?” Leia asked her brother.

“Peter Pan if I’m not mistaken. It’s on Friday the fifth.” Luke replied.

“My daughter and son are participating in the play. Ellie has been cast as the lead role.” Cassian smiled. Leia and Han congratulated him.

“Cassian, can you make that day available for me to attend the play?” Leia asked hoping that there will be an empty slot in her schedule.  

“I shall see to it madam” said Cassian. Leia had managed to get Han to attend the play as well. If it means to get her and Han spending time with Ben Leia would not miss a single minute of it. Not anymore.

“Great! I’ll tell my assistant to inform Ahsoka that the whole family will be going.” Luke said happily.

As they finished their dinner, Ben thought about his uncle’s offer a while ago. He did not know why he said yes to it. In fact it alarmed him because his parents, no, his whole family will be coming to the event. The chances for them catch on to the boys are one in a million but this might be the only opportunity that he could get himself meet them face to face. There were many things that needed answers, he thought to himself. If indeed Jacen and Anakin were who he thought they are to be, he will need some sort of confirmation. Even, if it means having to come face to face with Rey at the play.

 


	6. Secrets of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you being so difficult? For goodness sake Rey. I only want the truth and the least you could do is be honest with me! I’m asking you again… are those two mine?” Ben asked. This time he was not holding back. In fear, Rey backed a little.
> 
> “What do you know? What difference would it make Ben?” She cried out. Before Rey could say anything Anakin called out to her. Rey turned to her left and her eyes suddenly went wide. She gasped at the sight of her son’s presence.
> 
> “Mummy…” Anakin said. Leia looked at the man and the woman in front of her. She was almost as shocked as anyone else to see Ben along with the very person who happened to be Anakin’s mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry for the late update. Been very busy lately. Gosh, a lot of spoilers and theories seems to be spreading out more and more regarding the upcoming Star Wars movie. I'm soooo excited and can't wait for it! It's gonna be epic (internal screaming). Thank you for all your comments. Your feedback means a lot to me. Feel free to comment below. Without further ado, here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy reading it... :) :)

“Rey, Mr. Solo is on the line. He wants to talk to you. I think this is the third time he’s called” Korr Sella said.

Rey sighed. “I’m sorry Kor but I’m super busy right now. Please tell him I will call him once I’m done with this” she held up a stack of papers in her hand. Korr Sella wondered but eventually did as she was told.

For the past weeks Ben had been rather persistent on calling and wanting to meet her. He would not state his reasons and it did make her uneasy. Rey took the liberty of ignoring his calls and get on with her work. She did not think of meeting him with a solid reason would be wise.

When Korr Sella told Ben that Rey was unavailable, Ben knew that Rey was avoiding him. As he paced in his office, his thoughts were occupied on the matters of her sons, Jacen and Anakin. Each minute passed he became more restless because his curiosity regarding the matter increases. Phasma enters the room and gave him the reports for the project.

“Ben, are you alright? You’ve looked like you’re on the edge of something dreadful.” Phasma frowned.

“I’m good, really” Ben simply said. Phasma just shrugged.

“Anyways, I know you’ll be seeing Director Krennic after this so I need you to pass this report to his secretary. Oh and one more thing, Hux and I are going out for lunch later. You’re welcome to join us if you want” She told him.

“Thanks but I’m good. I need to look on the matter regarding the sales projection they’ve sent me for the expo” He added.

“Well, if you change your mind, meet us at ‘Hawkins and bar’. Hux says that the restaurant has good reviews so we want to check it out” Phasma then walked out of the room.  Ben on the other hand packed his stuff and headed his way to the 17th floor to meet with the Director.

Back at the Resistance office, Jess had been trying to persuade Rey to accompany her to go and have lunch together with Finn.  As much as Rey wanted to please Jess she really does not have the mood to eat nor does she feels like going out. Since morning she busied herself with work. Finn merely shook his head. Rey wiped her forehead as she finished placing the remaining cardboard display in storage. Finn and Jess called out to her.

“Peanut, you’ve been working too hard. I could’ve sworn if your grandfather saw you right now he’d give you a long lecture on overworking yourself to death” said Finn. Rey gave a light chuckle.

“I’m alright. Besides, I still need to put those banners inside anyway. You guys go ahead.” Rey said.

“Alright, that’s it. What you need is a break. Jess, take her phone and purse. We’re going out.” Finn said.

“Finn, please…” Rey raise and slumps her hands on her sides.

“Rey, trust me, you’re gonna love this place we’re going” said Jess.

“Besides, you can take the twins there. They got great green menus that even Jacen will definitely love it.” Finn said upon knowing that Rey’s eldest does not like to eat his vegetables.

Rey did not have the energy to argue anymore. Might as well join them or else she will never hear the end of it. Besides, with all the work she was putting herself through she was feeling rather hungry. The three friends went out of the office and headed off for lunch. They arrived at a restaurant not so far from their office when all of a sudden Jess let out a sound of surprised

“Hey look over there, its Ms. Phasma and Mr. Hux” she said, waving to their direction.

 Phasma saw and greeted them. Much to Rey’s surprise, she invited for them to have lunch together. Rey wondered if Ben was around as she had every intention to avoid seeing the man. She sat at the end of the table. Jess was already having a conversation with Hux and Finn with Phasma. Rey was nervous and she could feel her forehead sweating. Phasma turned to her.

“Miss Kenobi, I can’t help it but I’ve wanted to ask you this for quite some time but do you have relatives in England?” Phasma asked.

“Eh? Um no. Well, there was my grandfather but he passed away years ago. So it’s just me”

“Are you married? Do you have any children?” she asked further.

Finn looked uneasy. Could she have known?

“No, I’m not married.” Rey gave a slight chuckle at the end of the sentence. She felt uneasy already.

“Oh Phasma you should see her twins. They’re adorable” Jess interrupted.  Finn and Rey’s expression are as dead as hell. Jess can be quite a talkative at times.

“You’re married?” Hux asked. He took a sip of his drink.

“Twins, how lovely, what are their names?” Phasma asked.

Rey did not know what to say. She had only been thankful that Ben was not present or else all hell would have broken loose. Hux’s phone rang and he excused himself to go outside to take the call. Phasma looked at her still waiting for an answer.

“Jacen and little Ani. How about you? Do you have children” Rey gave slight giggle at the end of the sentence.

“I adopted a baby girl, her name is Mary Ann.  Speaking of children, were yours born in the year 2003?” Phasma asked

“Well yes…” Rey said. Phasma’s question even got Finn looking surprised.

Phasma clapped her fingers and said “I knew it. I thought I’ve seen you before! It’s you wasn’t it? The pregnant lady by the traffic light” Rey looked bewildered and didn’t know how to respond. Things were getting rather interesting.

“You probably don’t recognize me then since I dyed my hair black at the time, I rescued you remember?” Phasma said excitedly recalling back something that happened a long time ago.

Rey recalled back to that dreadful day when she was in dire of help, and her eyes went wide.

“Gracious, it was you?! Good lord I always wondered what happened. When I woke up I was already in the operation room.” Rey held her hand out to Phasma.

“I don’t get it. what happened?” Jess asked.

“Actually, when I was due to give birth to the twins I had a slight…err, _trouble_ back then. A kind person helped me. To think that it’s you” said Rey smiled as she said to Phasma.

“Oh!” said Jess, surprised.

“You mean you’re the one who rescued her that night?” said Finn looking at Phasma. What are the odds, but then again the world is a small place.

“Yes, If it was not for her, I would have given birth on the streets back then” Rey said.

“Wow, it’s kind of like destiny you two got to meet each other again” Jess said happily. Finn was speechless.

“My daughter, Mary Ann saw you gasping for dear life. She told me that you looked almost half dead. You were shaking and muttering something about damning a man and the end of the world and all. We took you to the hospital, but unfortunately we could not stay long since we had to catch our flight to America. Tell me, are they well?” Phasma said.

“They are well Ms. Phasma. They grew up to be healthy boys.” Rey smiled thankfully.

When she remembered the incident, Rey always wondered who her savior was and wanted to thank them. And to think it was Phasma, now she had that chance she could not have been happier. Jacen and Anakin were able to grow up healthy and strong thanks to her and her daughter Mary Ann.

“I’m glad for you really and that your sons are safe. Also I couldn’t help wondering, but where was your husband at the time? If you don’t mind me asking” Phasma asked curiously.

Finn choked on his drink. Before Rey could give her answer, Hux had returned.

“Bloody hell.” Rey mutters silently to herself. Finn gulped as he saw the redhead came with Ben walking behind him towards their table.

Rey felt her body froze. Things could not have gotten worse. Ben did not seem to be surprise to see her as much as she was to see him. In fact, he was the one who called Hux to ask where they are having their lunch and by the mention of their little encounter with the resistance team he immediately rushed over. He knew Rey has been avoiding him and if it means by being at the restaurant to see her Ben knows that he could get a chance to talk to her. He saw an empty seat next to Rey and immediately took it without hesitation, much to her uneasiness.

For whole lunchtime, Rey hardly say anything much. Luckily Finn managed to cover up Rey’s conversation with Phasma earlier. He did so by talking to Phasma asking her of how was the First Order when he resigned a long time ago. This certainly captured all of his colleagues attention. Rey noticed Ben was not talking either and it might be a good chance for her to leave. She waited for an appropriate moment.

After some time, Hux got up and excused himself to go to the restroom. This was her chance! Rey pretended to check on her phone and made an excuse that she had to rush elsewhere. She bid the others goodbye and quickly made her way to the door. Not long before she reached the exit someone pulled her by the wrist. Rey turned and saw that it was Ben. She felt the wave of shock upon seeing him and her wrist still in his grasp.

“Rey.” Ben said. Rey did not know how to react nor did she know what to do in this situation.

“Ben, what are you doing? I need to go” Rey persisted. Ben sighed.

“Will you please give me a minute? I have been trying to reach you but you keep on avoiding me” He took her at a corner where no one could see them. He finally let go of her hand. Rey looked sharply at him.

Ben hesitated for a moment but the fact that the curiosity is killing him from the inside he must say it. “Who are Jacen and Anakin?” What did he say just now? Or more importantly, how does he know the names of her sons? Rey felt as if a bullet went right through her. He repeated his question for the second time.

“They’re none of your business.” Rey felt her heart racing fast.

“Then why did they call you mom?” Ben prompted, he demanded answers. He knew Rey was hiding something. Something he knew nothing of.

“Look Ben, I don’t have time for this. It’s my life and I don’t interfere in yours. I-“

“Are they mine?” He cut her off. Rey went pale and her heart stammering at the sudden mention. She needed to get away right now.

“Rey. Are they… my children?” Ben asked, almost pleadingly.

Rey moved a few steps back, her eyes wide in fear. “No….they’re mine, mine alone!” She quickly rushed past him and walked away, leaving Ben dumbfounded. He did not know what to feel or what to say, all the emotions running wild within him. The question had played in his mind since Mitaka gave him the file containing information about Rey and the twins. Ben punched the wall next to a door beside him. Once he felt himself calmed down he walked away.

Some time, the door next to the wall opened and Hux appeared poking his head out to see if the coast was clear. Hux was on his way out of the restroom until he heard Ben’s voice nearby. He accidentally heard their conversation and all that had transpired between Ben and Rey. Needless to say he was shocked.

“Well that was lucky” he muttered to himself.  He slowly walked out and straightened himself.  As he turned out of the corner, all of a sudden he collided against the wall of hard muscle.

“Fu…OH” Hux sprinted back to the restroom and locked the door.

“HUX! Come back here” Said Ben angrily. He stood outside of the restroom.

“Dammit Hux I know you’re in there, come out” Ben said. Hux did not respond. Of course Ben would know where he went. He practically overheard his little banter with Miss Kenobi.

“If you don’t open this door, I’m locking you in for good” said Ben.

“You wouldn’t dare” said Hux, from the other side. He heard a fumble on the doorknob.

“How much have you heard?” said Ben, fuming.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Hux lied.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about” Said Ben. Hux sighed. It was not wise to get on Ben Solo’s bad side. But still the information he heard was worth a lot and as much as he hated Ben’s dramatic outbursts and temper he was those of the very few he considers a close comrade (No, he would not utter that F word).

“Fine, I heard what you said. Something about children and Miss Kenobi. Is there something going on between you two? What are you two even really? Have I missed something?” Hux asked.

Ben sighed. This is not how he imagined his day would go, confronting Rey with Hux eavesdropping in the toilet.

“You’re really pushing it you know. Now get out of there so we can settle this” Said Ben

“No, I need assurance, how would I know if you’re not going to choke me” said Hux

“If you stay longer in there I just might” Said Ben through clenched teeth. The sounds of footsteps are closely coming in. Ben turned around and saw Phasma walking towards him.

“Are you going to be standing there all day or eat? Where is Armitage?” she said.

“I’m in here Gwen. He wants to lock me in forever” Hux said. Phasma took a look at the door of the restroom and then to Ben, disbelief on her face.

“Honestly at a restaurant? Can’t you two at least wait till we are out of here? What’s going on?” Phasma asked looking rather annoyed.

“Ben has something going on with Miss Kenobi and they have-” Said Hux

“Dammit Hux! Shut up!” Yelled Ben, cutting him off before Phasma could hear anymore further.

“No, I’m going to say it until you let me out of here alive” said Hux angrily. Phasma face palmed “Ben, please we do not need to create a scene right now. Let go of the door knob and stand aside” she said. Her voice almost screeched at the end of the sentence. Ben glared at her and reluctantly let the door knob go and Phasma nodded and motioned him to step away from the door.

“Armitage I’ve got the doorknob you can come out now” She said.

“Is he gone? I would not come out if he’s still there” Said Hux.

“He’s gone, now get out of there or we’ll be late getting back to the office” said Phasma. Hux opened the door.

“Now would you two please play nice?  I don’t want to know what your problems are. This is a fucking public place. If you want to fight do it somewhere else, please” Phasma said. Before she could walk away, Hux quickly walk right next to her as Ben’s glare was enough to convince him that he definitely was going to kill him if he opens his mouth.

Ben saw that Rey was no longer at the restaurant so he did not go back to the table instead he made his way out of the restaurant leaving Phasma and Hux along with the resistance team. He knew that Rey looked terrified just now. This piece of information was enough to convince him that she definitely hide something big from him. Ben was not going to rest until he finds out the truth behind it all.

*** * ***

Jacen helped his little brother to put on his costume. Anakin and Will are going to be part of the lost boy team. He placed his sword aside and tried to zip Anakin’s lion head gear. The ruffles around it act as fur and for a moment there he thought Anakin really looked like a lion. He even joked about it.

“Very funny.” Anakin said as he positioned his head gear to a more comfortable angle. Not long Ahsoka came running into the hall. She looked excited as she approached her husband, Mr. Bonteri. Something she said afterwards made her husband suddenly looked rather thrilled.

“Really, he said yes? That’s fantastic. Let’s inform the students right away.” Lux said. He and his wife walked toward them.

“Children, gather round. Now as you might have known, there are going to be a lot of important guests who will be watching the play”. Lux said as he looked at each and every faces in front. The children all listen carefully.

“Today we have amazing news for you. The chairman of the school will be coming to see our play next week. He will bring his entire family with him as well.” There were roars and whispers of excitement filling in the hall.

“No way! Mr. Skywalker? For real?” Ellie clapped both her hands tight. Lucy and Will were delighted as much as the others. All but except for Jacen and Anakin.

“Mr. who?” Jacen asked Will. Will turned to him and replied with an oh. He almost forgot that the twins were new to the school.

“Mr. Skywalker is the chairman of our school. He runs the Organa foundation. Dad works for his sister. She’s an assemblyman you know.” Will replied. This sparked Anakin’s interest.

“Your dad works for a politician? Cool. What’re they like?” Anakin asked.

“We hardly see the chairman but we did come across his sister sometimes. Mrs. Organa. She’s wonderful. We went to their summer house for a barbecue once.” Will said. There was a warm feeling in Anakin’s heart when he spoke of her.

“You’ll see them soon. Nothing much to entertain except the Organa and Skywalker family are quite well known in this area. The chairman’s mother was a Senator and now his sister is following in her shoes.” Ellie simply says.

“I heard Principal Calrissian is good friends with their family. He and Mr. Solo are buddies.” Lucy intervenes. Will nodded in reply.

“I overheard dad did say this to mom though. Apparently, Mrs. Organa is running for a seat in the senate but the competition ain’t easy since her opponents this time are quite brutal.” Ellie said looking rather worried. Anakin pondered on her words.

“Well, let’s hope whoever wins the election this time can help made a difference for the community.” Anakin said. This earns a chuckle from Jacen.

“Spoken like a true politician Ani. Why don’t you run for the Senate after her period is over then?” Jacen teased. He knew that Anakin was into all these stuff. Anakin ignored his brother’s teases.

The others giggled. Somehow the image of Anakin giving a speech back in their old school at one time still stuck in Jacen’s head. Anakin did not have problems with stage fright but giving speeches makes him nervous sometimes. The embarrassing moment came when he first gave his speech in front of thousands of people in school back in London. He and a few students were asked to give a speech about leaders of the world. He stood there and just froze. The whole thing made him felt nausea. Luckily, his mother managed to talk him out of it. Rey knew Anakin had a gift with words and can make people listen since he could also make a person stubborn as his twin brother to listen to him. The second time he tried, he managed to win third place. His family was very supportive of him and Anakin loved them dearly.

*** * ***

“I can’t believe I forgot. If the people from Kanjiklub didn’t distract me with their complaints I already sent the leave.” Rey shook her head as she search for a particular document.

“Where did you leave them?” Finn helped. Rey said she had place the document somewhere in her office but she also had a feeling that she might have left the paper at home.

“Shit.” Rey cursed when she remembered Jacen had asked for a few papers days ago to do his art project. “Jacen must’ve taken some when he was looking for papers.” Rey brushed her head with the palm of her hands.

“What? Oh hell no.” Finn placed his hands on his hips in disbelief. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Rey, Haldo calls for you. She wants you in her office, now.” Korr Sella reported. Rey grunts and told Finn that she’ll look for the document later.

 Rey entered the elevator and headed for the eighth floor. The eighth floor was where the offices for big bosses of the resistance corporation are situated. Rey felt her stomach sink and wonder what the matter was this time. She knocked on the door of Haldo’s office.

“Come in.” A soft voice from behind the door spoke. Rey entered and saw Haldo sitting at her desk. With her in the room was Jess.

“You wanted to see me Madam?” Rey said. Haldo corrected her pink coloured glasses.

“Yes, I was talking to Jess regarding our project with the First Order. She tells me that the designs had been approved.” Haldo stated.

“Yes and everything is going according to schedule. Mr. Solo informed me that their director has yet to set the date for the launch. He will let me know sometime next week.” Rey said as she took a seat.

“Good. Very good. Anyways, the reason I called you was we have a client that needs our help to advertise his products. In this file you will find everything there is to know.” Haldo handed her the file. Rey flipped through the contents inside.

“I want you to go through them first. Then we can set up a meeting later to discuss it. I want to see your report tomorrow.” Rey tilted her head to face Haldo. She was asking for something impossible.

“With all due respect Madam but I’m afraid tomorrow-“her words were cut short even before she could finish.

“Oh, are you fully booked Ms. Kenobi?” Haldo retorts. Jess slowly turned her head to look at Rey.

“Um actually, tomorrow my children’s school is having a charity play and they’re in it. I promised them I’ll be there.” Rey explained and hopes Haldo understand her situation since this boss of hers can be demanding at times.

“Well, I suggest you start right away. He will be contacting you soon. This is his card and Rey… this project is also equally important much as a little charity play.” Haldo replied. Rey wondered what she had meant. Together both Jess and she left the office.

“God you’re very brave for standing up to Haldo. Most people either end up doing double duty or fired. I remember Poe did this kind of thing but he ended up doing overtime. My word of advice, just do what she says.” Jess said. Rey took the card from the file.

“Mr. Tobias James.” Rey read. Suddenly Jess took the card from her. Jess’s expression could not have been wild.

“No way!” Jess squealed in which earned a frown from Rey in return. “He’s only one of the hottest bachelors in New York. He’s an entrepreneur. I heard he owns a few properties across the country. God, you’re so lucky.” Jess gave the card back.

“Lucky? Oh yeah, the twins performance is tomorrow and I have to deal with this idiot.” Rey complained as they walk toward the elevator.

“The play’s tomorrow?” Jess asked. Rey nodded.

“Yeah. Finn already asked for a leave but I didn’t manage to get mine done yet. God this is killing me. I don’t want to disappoint them. This is the first time they participate a play you know.” Rey felt a little sad when she said it.

 Jess understood how important Jacen and Anakin are to her. When Rey returned to her office she told Finn that she might be running a little late tomorrow because Haldo gave her a job to do. Rey felt conflicted as she did not want to bail on the boys. Finn thought of something that might just work.

“Tell you what, Rose and I will take them back to school later. In the meantime, you finish everything you can here. Don’t worry, we’re here for you. Beside, Jyn and Cassian will be with us as well. We’ll look after them and save you a seat.” Finn said as he tried to cheer up his friend. Rey chuckled.

“Thanks Finn, you’re the best. I just hope the boys would understand. I’ll tell them tonight.” Rey said. Finn left her office and she quickly gets started on her work.

Rey brought her work home with her. Jacen did not take the news all too well but Rey said that she will try to be there as soon as she finished her report. She gave him a hug and told the boys that she will not miss their performance. After helping the boys packing essential stuff for their school play tomorrow Rey continued her work at the dining area. She hoped to get everything settled before tomorrow evening. To the very least she can make it ten minutes after the performance starts.

Ben drank his drink as he walk back and forth. There was no turning back on what he was about to do. He remembered his conversation with Rey last week at the restaurant. Tomorrow evening he will be attending a charity play and from there he might be able to find out the truth. Still, the only problem was his family as they will also be attending the show as well. He dreaded the moment if his mother finds out about the boys. Nothing escapes her watch and his mother was a hard one to avoid.  Nonetheless, Ben needed to plan things carefully.

“Is this even wise? It’s not like I have any other choice.” he muttered to himself.

*** * ***

The day of the waited event came and the boys got ready for school. Rey had already woken up and made breakfast. She also packed their lunches. Rey told them that she would be a little late so Rose and Finn will bring them back to the school for tonight’s event. Jacen pouted and so was his brother. They knew their mother was working her hardest and sometimes Anakin wished if he had a father he would be here to support them. Then again… he is not here.

 “Sweetheart, you’re gonna do great, you both are. I promise I’ll be here tonight. Now, run along. Have a great day at school.” Rey gently stroked and then kissed the crown of Jacen’s head. Jacen waved to his mother and then both he and Anakin went inside the school.

 At the office, Rey continued her work from last night. Luckily she managed to come up with a few ideas as well as information she needed for the report. The client was an entrepreneur who recently opened another business in New York and he wanted to promote it further. Rey was surprised when she saw a picture of ‘Hawkins and bar’ which happened to be one of his businesses. Other details for the posters and designs she consulted them with her team. Rey looked at her phone. She received a message from Anakin. She smiled as she saw him in his lost boy costume. She replied it with a love and wink emoticon. After a short meeting with her team she continued back on her work. The view from her window indicated that sunset was drawing near. Rey quickly finished her work. God, she felt hopeless right now. Her phone was already ringing.

“Rey, where are you? The show will start soon. Jyn and Cassian are saving us a seat. Finn and I are on our way.” Rose said to her on the phone.

“Give me a minute; I just need to get these papers upstairs. I’ll join you guys soon. God I need to run!” Rey hung up. Rose worries for her friend.

“Go ahead honey. You go inside.  I’ll park the car.” Finn told Rose.

“Way ahead of you dear.” Rose replied and immediately got out of the car along with the kids.

 Anakin peeked at the scene outside from behind the curtains. People was starting to come and he could see Mrs. Cassian five rows from the front seat but the one person he wanted to be here was nowhere to be seen. He let out a sigh. Then he heard Mr. Bonteri called for him. Everyone backstage was busy as hell as each made their last minute preparation before curtain call. Anakin walked to his brother and then he shook his head.

“She’ll be here. She promised.” Jacen simply said to ease his little brother’s worry.

“What if she doesn’t come? What if she forgets?” Anakin said with a sad feeling in his heart. Jacen heave a sigh and then he flicks him on the forehead with his fingers. “Oww! That hurt.” Anakin rubbed his forehead due to the pain.

“Tsk, like I said she will be.” Jacen said again.

“Jacen, Anakin, let’s go.” Lux calls them from afar.

“Coming.” Anakin said. Together the twins join the other cast gathered in the middle of the stage.

“Hey, you guys ready? I’m so excited.” Lucas said anxiously.

“Well captain, the ship is yours to command.” Dustin climbed on top of the makeshift pirate ship which the production crew took ages to build for this very day.

“Aye Mr. Smith, where’s the alligator?” Jacen searched. He spotted it coming towards them.

“Make sure you set the sword right this time captain hook. Just like we rehearse. I don’t want any funny tricks.” Ellie crossed her arms against her chest. Jacen chuckled.

“Hey, it’s me. Don’t worry, I got this. You’re looking at a pro here.” Jacen replied with a smug. He really does like to get on her nerves.

“Ugh.” Ellie rolled her eyes and left. Lucy, Will and the others merely laughed at their somewhat sweet little banter.

“Jacen, please.” Anakin warned him. “Well, good luck brother.”

“Good luck little brother.” Jacen gave him thumbs up.

 Ben and his family drove to Alderaan Academy for the charity play. It was a good thing that they were a VIP tonight because it would be a little hard for them to find a parking space since there are a lot of people attending the event. Ben dropped them in front of the entrance of the school and then he went to park the car. The Organa Solos were greeted by Ahsoka, vice principal Baze Malbus and Principal Calrissian. Ahsoka welcomed them and immediately hugs Padme, of whom she had known for many wonderful years. Despite Padme’s old age, Ahsoka was glad that she still recognized her.

“It’s wonderful to see you again.” Ahsoka released her arms around Padme.

“I know. It’s been a while. How are you my dear?” Padme patted Ahsoka’s hand.

“I’m well Mrs. Skywalker. Come, we should all get inside.” She told them.

“Han my main man, Come. Chewie and Maz are already inside. I see you still hanging that old watch you won from me. Hahaha.” Principal Calrissian patted his good friend on the shoulder.

“Won it fair and square man. So, how’s school treating you?” Han asked.

“The usual. Counting the days till summer vacation.” Principal Calrissian replied with a hearty laugh which earns another one from Han. Together, they slowly enter the hall.

Ben’s eyes searched for Rey but to no avail. He did notice Cassian and his wife and to his surprise, Mr. Finn was also there as well. Many people started to crowd the hall to go to their seats. Rose and Jyn managed to secure some for their husbands and Rey. They did manage get good seats since their children were playing the lead casts. They wanted to get a better angle for the camera and take good pictures of them. Finn was about to tell them to sit down but immediately stops when he saw Ben. He gasped. He saw Cassian and Jyn greeted Ben and his family.

“Oh my god!” he stood there agape.

“Mrs. Organa, I’m glad you and your family came. Is this your lovely mother? How do you do madam?” Cassian shook hands with Padme.

“We just arrive. Oh hello Jyn.” Leia greeted her.

“Good luck to Ellie and little Will. She’s playing peter pan isn’t she?” Luke exclaimed. Jyn nodded her head in reply along with a smile. She introduced Rose to the Organa Solo.

“Hi Mrs. Organa. I’m Rose Tico. My daughter’s playing Wendy.” Rose said rather nervously which earns a light chuckle from Luke. Rose did felt nervous upon speaking with them.

“Oh, how wonderful! Good luck to her as well.” Leia replied. Rose shook hands with her.

“Hey Ben.” Cassian greeted him.

“Hey.” Ben simply said. Han shook hands with Cassian and spotted his old friend waving to them.

“I see Uncle Chewie’s waving over there, come on son. See you later Cassian.” Han said as he held Ben from behind. Finn’s phone rang. It was from Rey.

“Shit!” He whispered and slowly picked it up.

“Hey, I’m almost there. Which seat are you guys at?” Rey said.

“Um… five rows to the front. No rush. The show isn’t starting yet.” Finn bit his lip as he tried to stall time.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats as we’re about to start.” Said the Emcee much to Finn’s horror. Ben and his family headed for the VIP seats. Finn pulled rose to the other side.

“Rose! This is bad!” Finn whispered to her as he watched Ben took a seat at the front row.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” She asked. Her husband was acting odd all of a sudden.

“Him, that guy in just now. That is Ben! He’s Rey’s ex” He nearly felt a panic attack when he said it to her. For a moment Rose did not get what her husband was saying but then slowly her eyes went wide.

“What? No! That guy, for real?” Rose gasped as she looked at Finn’s face. Before Finn could say anymore, Rey appeared next to them.

“God, I made it!” Rey panted hard. She looked like she just sprinted from the school entrance to get to the hall; in which was nearly true.

“Heeyyy! …. Yay” Rose tried to act as if nothing happened despite figuring out that Rey’s ex-husband was actually here. The lights inside the hall started to dim which indicated that the show was starting. Soon everyone was in their seats.

“Should we-” Rose cut Finn off.

“No. We’ll tell her when the show’s over.” Rose whispered.

The show started with the performance from the school’s choir group and then, the play started. The first scene showed Lucy and two other cast members who played Michael and John. Then the star of the show, Ellie took her center stage. Jyn and Cassian held hands as they watch their beautiful daughter took the stage. Her parents were so proud of her. Rey patiently waited for her sons part to appear. This would be her first time seeing them in a play. Little did she know the man in the front row seat was also looking forward to it them as well…

“Take my hand Wendy. Now, off to Never land we go!” Ellie cheered. The audience was amazed at how well the children put the show together. Behind the curtains Mr. Bonteri told the casts who are pirates to get ready. Their cue was next.

“Where’s Captain Hook? Is he already up there?” He said while looking at the balcony above him. Jacen upon hearing his character being mentioned waved to him from above. Lux gave him thumbs up.

“I think it’s good don’t you?” Luke whispered to Leia. Leia just smile. She turned to look at her son and saw that Ben was paying attention to the show in front of him.

Leia suddenly remembered something similar. Ben once participated in a play during elementary school. The play was about the story Treasure Island and he played as one of the pirates. She smiled as she recalled the memory. Those were the good old days. With Ben decided to be here together with his family makes her feel rather happy and she was glad that they got to spend some time together. With her being away from work and Ben not distancing himself, it seems like a dream… A good dream.

Jacen grabbed onto the ropes and waited for the signal from Mr. Bonteri. Ellie, Lucy, Lucas and Jeremy were almost finished with their scene. Then the sound effect of thunder and danger filled the entire hall.

“Wait, I see something coming” Ellie made an impression.

“What is it peter?” Said Lucas who played as John. His eyes searched around him.

“Oh no, it’s Hook!” Ellie cried out and pointed above the end of the stage.

“Captain Hook! Where?” Lucy quickly hid behind her as she clasped her mouth shut with her hands.

Before Peter Pan and the gang runs away Jacen swung down from the balcony above then he did an almost unthinkable thing for a ten year old. He flipped and landed on the stage successfully. Sounds of oohs and aahs could be heard; then accompanied with a round of applause. Rey placed her hands on her chest as she almost stunned herself when she saw her son made that incredible feat. Cassian and Finn commented that the boy certainly has style.

“So bold of you to appear before me Peter. Shame… not smart enough” Jacen got up and took out his sword. He pointed them at Ellie and the gang. Applauses could be heard from the crowd below.

Leia’s eyes went wide when she saw the face of Captain Hook. It cannot be? Luke and Han stopped clapping as they saw the boy in front of them. My God, Leia thought. He looked like Ben only a younger version. Ben did not avert his eyes away from Jacen. He gave his phone to Threepio and told him to capture pictures of the boy. Threepio did as he was told without questioning why as he knew that Ben was not a person that to be questioned so much. On the other side of the hall, Rey was already taking pictures of her baby boy as well.

“Quick Tink, take Wendy and the boys to the secret hideout. I’ll take care of this old coot. Take that Hook.” Ellie and Jacen began their sword fight. The girl who played Tinkerbell brought Lucy and the boys to safety. They ran and ran and soon the scene changes. They are now inside the forest. Suddenly Lucas yelled. The others stopped running and looked behind them.

“Oh no! I’m caught. Someone, help me.” Lucas cried out. His left leg was caught in a contraption of what appears to be a booby trap.

“We’re coming John.” Lucy yelled.

Lucy and the others came to his aid when all of a sudden a boy in a lion like costume came jumping out from the bushes. Rey recognized that it was Anakin. She, Rose and Jyn grinned and giggled at the sight of him. Anakin looks so cute in his outfit. Padme squinted her eyes and then it suddenly widened. The face of the boy reminded her of a certain someone dear to her. Someone she loved for a very long time.

“Ani…” Padme murmured; her hand on her chest. Luke turned to his mother and then to the boy. He could see her eyes started to water. Luke held his mother’s hand in which awoke Padme from her reverie.  

“Halt. Who dares to enter the lost boy’s territory?” Anakin said. Tinkerbell appeared in front of him. She told him their situation.

“Blimey, why didn’t you say so? All clear boys. Peter brought them here.” He said as he waved both his hands high. Ben gave a slight chuckle and Han most certainly heard it. Leia noticed that this boy and the other one before were the only ones with a British accent. Still, she could be proven wrong of her judgements.

“Phew, that was lucky.” Will said as he popped out from the bushes accompanied by the others. Jyn and Cassian smiled at the cuteness of their only son.

The play lasted for nearly two hours. The scene ends with Jacen been eaten by the makeshift alligator and Ellie returned to London with Lucy and the boys. Then the curtain falls and they gained massive applause from the audience. Rey and her friends got up and cheered really hard for their children and the success of the play. Ben immediately got up and walked out of the hall undetected. He caught a glimpse of Rey but then waited for the right moment to come up to her. Backstage the children roared and cheered with relief that all their efforts has paid off. One of the teachers, Sabine called out to them to be ready for curtain call as well as the closing ceremony. Bodhi took the stage and walked toward the podium. He tapped on the microphone. After a few speeches, he passed the microphone to Lux to introduced the production team.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for being here today. It means so much to us and the whole school. Without further ado I like to welcome the people who have worked hard for this production. Let’s greet our casts and members of production of the show. Please give a round of applause to them. Firstly, let’s give it up to the lost boys.” Lux introduces the casts of lost boys group. Anakin, Will and the other boys came out behind the curtains and all bowed to the audience. Other cast members were introduced in groups one by one.

“Let’s all give a big round of applause for our very own Wendy Darling played by Ms. Lucy Tico.” Lux said as he clapped. Lucy comes to the front and did a curtsey then waved to the audience.

“Woohoo, that’s my girl!” Rose whistled. Finn stopped her before she could do another one.

“Ladies and gentleman our main cast, Peter Pan played by Ms. Ellie Andor and followed by the handsome young villain Captain Hook played by all the way from London, England Mr. Jacen Kenobi.” Lux presented.

The very mention of Jacen’s name earned a total shock from the few people sitting in the front row below. Luke, Leia and Han knew the name ‘Kenobi’ was not an ordinary one. In fact it had a big significance to their family.

“Did he just say…Kenobi?” Luke blurted out upon hearing the name. Leia felt her heart beating fast. She turned her attention to Ben but unfortunately, her son was nowhere in sight. Leia held on to her husband’s arm.

“Threepio, where is Ben?” Asked Han. His eyes searched for his son in the hall.

“I’m afraid I don’t know sir. He left a moment ago.” Threepio replied.

Ben was not in the hall at all. After a while people started going out from the hall and into the school cafeteria where refreshments are provided. Leia on the other hand still waited at the hall. She had a strong urge to go backstage to see the living proof of what she just saw and heard herself. She asked Threepio to watch over Padme and the two then went off with Chewie to the cafeteria. Finn and Rose got hold of Rey and took her out of the hall. Rey upon being startled by their actions questioned why.

“Rey, there’s something you should know–“Finn’s words was cut off when Ben appeared out of nowhere. Rose gasped at the sight of him as he stood behind Rey.

“Rey...” Ben called out to her. Rey turned around and was shocked to see him here.

“Ben! Wha… What are you doing here?” her voice sounded rather shaky. There was an alarming look on her face.

“I’m a guest here. May I talk to you for a moment?” he said. There was deep serious look in his eyes. Finn and Rose could hardly say a word upon the situation that was happening. Rey hesitated for a moment but if it was to prevent Jacen and Anakin from seeing the man she reluctantly accepted his request.

*** * ***

Leia congratulated the production staff for the great success of the play and then she asked if she could meet with the cast and crew. Ahsoka gladly took her backstage then followed by Luke and Han. The people at the backstage were noisy as they can get but soon they quiet down upon seeing their teacher came accompanied by a few important people. Anakin tried to open his head gear but the zipper seemed to be stuck and Jacen immediately went to help him. Ahsoka introduced Luke to all of the members of the casts and production crew who were present there.

“Good Evening Mr. Skywalker.” They greeted.

“Good evening children, great work on the show. I had wonderful time and I must say all of you are very talented. I absolutely love the play!” Luke congratulated them and applauded. There were bright smiles on their faces.

Leia’s eyes searched for Jacen and finally, she found him. Slowly she walked over to him much to Jacen and Anakin’s surprise. Luke’s eyes followed his sister’s trail. Han walked behind her to ensure Leia does not do something foolish such as baffling the child or anything for that matter.

“Hello.” Leia greeted. There was a gleam in her eyes when Jacen turned to face her. She immediately recognized the eyes on Jacen’s face. It was the eyes of her son, Ben. She suddenly smiled upon them, her heart hammering slightly.

“Hello.” Jacen replied. Han bended down at the same eye level as Anakin.

“Need help with that kid?” he pointed at the zipper behind his head. Anakin nodded. Jacen let go in order for Han to pull the zipper. He managed to pull it and soon Anakin was free from the head gear; much to his own relief.

“Thank you sir.” Anakin said happily.

“Yeah…thank you.” Jacen said.

“Your welcome kid.” Han replied with a smile. Lux introduced the boys to Leia and Han.

“Ah, I see you’ve met our Captain Hook and our lion here. Jacen this is Assemblymen Mrs. Leia Organa. Mr. and Mrs. Organa, this is Jacen Kenobi and his brother” Lux said. Oh how he was going to regret what he had just spoken.

“Please to meet you Madam.” Jacen stretched out his hand for her to shake. Leia smiled and took it. They shook hands.

“The pleasures all mine Mr. Kenobi.” Leia said in awed. There was a warm and beautiful feeling in her heart. Luke approached them.

“Hey there little guy.” Luke greeted them. Anakin smiled and wave to him.

 “This little lion here is Jacen's twin brother” Lux said.

“No kidding.” Luke gave a hearty joke. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Anakin.” Anakin held out his hand. Luke and Leia were certainly struck from the inside when the boy in front of them mentioned his very name.

“Anakin…that’s a unique name. You know, my father was named Anakin as well.” Luke said with a smile on his face in which earned an eyeing from Leia. Really Luke?

“Really?” The boy said delightedly. “I thought I was the only one. It’s nice to know there are other people named Anakin”.

“Yeah, sure.” Jacen whispered near his ears. Anakin ignored his comments.

“Did you dad named you?” Luke asked. Anakin shook his head.

“No, Mummy named it. She said it was special. She said I was named after my great grandfather from my father’s side.” Anakin said.

Before Leia could feel her loss of balance, she stood up and her hand was now on top of her chest. She held onto her husband for dear life. Jacen tilted his head a little and looked at them with curiosity. Luke’s eyes widen, questions were running in his head.

“Your dad, Oh, Is he here?” Luke asked. Suddenly Lux gave a signal to him that it was something he should not have asked. Anakin hesitated to answer the question. There was a brief of silence for a moment.

“I’d like to think he’s dead.” Jacen blurted out. Anakin elbowed him in the arm due to the sarcastic answer he gave in front of the Chairman and his family. They were surprised indeed.

“Um sorry, we don’t have a father actually. We never met him. But it’s all right, we’ve got mummy.” Anakin answered. Luke stood up and turns his gaze to his sister. Leia placed her hands on Anakin’s shoulder.

“I’d like to meet your mother. Is she here?” Leia asked. Anakin smiled happily and took her hand to bring Leia to see his mother immediately.

“Mum’s never met someone famous before. Who knows? She’ll may get lucky if she shakes hands with her.” Anakin whispered to Jacen. “Come on”

He sighed in disbelief and shook his head as he knew Anakin can be a bit too friendly with people sometimes.

 “I have a bad feeling I’m going to regret this” said Jacen.

Ben and Rey stood at the end of the hallway and Rey turned her head the other way to avoid eye contact with him. Arms folded against her chest. Ben asked the same question he said back at the restaurant. A realization suddenly came to Rey; Ben may have already seen Jacen and Anakin. She turned to face him. Ben moved in close to her. Rey suddenly felt a burst of anger trying to spill out.

“They’re mine Ben. Mine! I carried them, gave birth and raise them.” Rey snapped. She felt her eyes started to water but she held them back. The look on Ben’s face somehow showed he was not convinced.

“Rey! Please, I came here to see them with my own eyes. As far as I know, you never married anyone else after we divorced. Unless you’re pregnant with someone else’s child–“ Ben suddenly felt a sting of pain on his left cheek. Rey slapped him for all she cares.

“Take it out all on me the hell you want… but not on my boys.” Rey pointed a finger in front of him. She exasperated. Ben fell into silence and somehow deep in his heart he felt an emotional streak of rage wanting to burst out as well. On the other side of the hallway, two people seemed to be on the lookout.

“Honey, I got a really bad feeling about this.” Finn said as he watched the two of them argued from afar.

“We’ve got to get the boys out of here.” Rose said alarmingly. Finn nodded in reply.

“Aunt Rose, Uncle Finn.” Jacen’s voice coming from behind them startled the two couple.

To their horror, Ahsoka, the chairman and the Organa-solo couple was with them. Jyn, Cassian, their children and Lucy altogether came from behind. Rose eyes went wide and she froze at the sight of Leia while Finn gaped and barely said anything due to the situation that was happening.  Anakin who was still holding on to Leia’s hand immediately released it and ran toward his mother upon hearing her voice from afar.

“Sweetie no!” Rose tried to stop him but failed to do so as Anakin already ran with great speed. Leia ran after him much to her shock. Jacen, Luke and Han followed suit. 

“What is going on?” Cassian asked them both. Jyn looked puzzled by their behavior. Rose did not know what to say. She looked at her husband.

 “Oh God…” Finn cried out.

“Is that Aunty Rey’s voice I heard?” Ellie said. Will and Lucy frowned. Together they all headed toward the hallway where Ben and Rey were at.

“Why are you being so difficult? For goodness sake Rey. I only want the truth and the least you could do is be honest with me! I’m asking you again… are those two mine?” Ben yelled. This time he was not holding back. In fear, Rey backed a little.

“What do you know? What difference would it make Ben?” She cried out. Before Rey could say anything Anakin called out to her. Rey turned to her left and her eyes suddenly went wide. She gasped at the sight of her son’s presence.

“Mummy…” Anakin said. Leia looked at the man and the woman in front of her. She was almost as shocked as anyone else to see Ben along with the very person who happened to be Anakin’s mother.

“Ben… Rey?” Leia said as she placed the palm of her hands on her chest. Soon others came. Jacen stood next to his brother.

“No…no. This is not happening.” Rey said to herself. Ben did not say anything as he too was surprised by his family being here.

Rey shook her head and covered her mouth with her hands.  She saw her sons both standing with Ben’s mother and father. She noticed her old mentor; Luke was standing in middle the group as well. Rose and Finn came along with Jyn, Cassian and their children. This was too overwhelming to take. The look in her sons eyes upon Ben who was standing beside her made Rey realized that the secret she desperately wanted to keep forever slowly creeping out and now everything was about to be revealed to the world but mostly, to the two precious people in front of her. Rey took a step back but suddenly she felt her head started to spin. The last thing she heard was Anakin’s voice calling out to her. All of a sudden, everything around her went completely black.

“Mum… Mummy! ”

“Reeeeyyyy!”

 

 


	7. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what if I want to be in their lives? Why didn’t you tell me we had children Rey? I want to see them. I want to see my sons!” Ben said.
> 
> Jacen stood by the door with his hands at the doorknob, shaking. His forehead was sweating even if his surrounding felt a little cold. What he heard just now was a little too much. He wanted to see his mother but another voice coming from inside the infirmary shocked the boy to no ends. He just learned that his father was in there. Jacen’s heart thumped fast as he did not know what to react. He found out that his mother had lied to him. All this time Jacen thought that their father had abandoned them but she lied. Their father never knew of their existence up till now. Jacen felt betrayed and a spark of anger suddenly rushed inside his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... First of all i want to say The Last Jedi movie really got me glued to my chair in the cinema but hell yeah it was well put together. So full of emotions and oh the angsty of Rey and Kylo/Ben!... I cried in the car for 10 solid minutes for both of them. I am shooketh to the bone. God, Please, Please! I hope Rey and Kylo/Ben will be together in the end. I NEED them to be! After the movie it took me a little while to get my brains back on track and writing... 
> 
> Anyways, So, here's the new chapter folks. Hope you enjoy them as much as you enjoyed the movie... :) :)

Ben managed to grab hold of Rey before she fell down the staircase. Anakin and Jacen ran immediately to their unconscious mother. There was panic in the hallway. The twins called out to her but Rey did not respond. Ahsoka instructed for Rey to be brought to the school infirmary immediately. Ben bridal carried her all the way while the others followed them behind. Things did not look good. No one was permitted to go inside so they all had to wait outside the infirmary. Cassian instructed his wife to bring the children to the cafeteria. Only Anakin and Jacen stayed behind. Anakin cried and he felt his body trembling. The one episode he had when he was young crept again inside his mind. He felt as if he was about to lose his mother. Anakin’s leg felt wobbly. He sat on one corner with his arms wrapped around him as he lowered his head. His body rocked back and forth. Jacen saw this and immediately he embraced his brother. Others were surprised to see the twins in that condition. The three elders watched them.

“It’s, its okay Ani. Mum’s gonna be fine. She’ll be fine.” Jacen repeated his words. He rubbed his brother’s back. Leia felt a sudden pain in her heart when she heard him say that as he held on to his brother.

“No! I can’t…. I can’t! It’s like Grandpa Obi all over again.” Anakin cried. He placed both hands covering his ears and closed his eyes. He did not want to remember the day when his great grandfather died. Leia approached him and placed her hands against his. She stroked them gently with her thumb.

“Sweetheart… mummy is going to be fine.” Leia said assuringly to him. Anakin sniffed and there were tears in his eyes. She helped him to stand up and brushed his bangs aside then caressed gently on his face as she wiped away the little one’s tears.

“Shh…Everything will be alright sweetheart.” Leia said to him lovingly. She wrapped her arms around both Jacen and Anakin and together they sat on the bench. Rose cannot contain her tears as she saw the drama in front of her. Oh how reality can be cruel to people sometimes. Then she approached the twins.

“Sweetie, mommy’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry” Rose cupped Anakin’s cheek trying to reassure him. Anakin reluctantly nodded. Luke sighed and walked paced back and forth.

“What happened to him just now?” Han questioned Finn and his wife. Finn looked at Rose and not sure whether they were the best people to tell the elder man in front of them all that had transpired.

“Sorry about that. He had an episode.” Jacen said. Others looked at him. Leia looked distraught.

“Jacen…” Finn tried to stop him from saying anything further.

“Episode? As in trauma? Why, what happened?” Leia wrapped her arms around Anakin’s shoulder. She looked worried. Rose did not dare to say anything and she looked at Finn for a backup answer. Anakin fidgeted his hands.

“We were four. He came across my late great grandfather who fell unconscious. There was no one else at home that time. I was sick and mum and had to bring me to the clinic. Grandpa Obi stayed at home babysitting him. By the time Anakin went downstairs, grandpa Obi was already unconscious. He found him lying in front of the door. Our neighbour heard cries then rushed the two of them to the hospital. He died a week later.” Jacen told them. Leia gasped as much as the others.

“Good Lord.” Han sighed. Chewie shook his head and Luke messaged his temple. Anakin started to cry again.

“Oh child. There, there… it’s gonna be okay. We’re here for you.” Leia gave him a hug. Anakin sobbed. Despite the situation, he somehow felt safe being in Leia’s arms. He misses his mother’s warm hugs terribly.

“Grandpa Obi…. As in Obi Wan Kenobi?” Luke asked. Jacen and Anakin looked at the man. Did he know Obi Wan?  
“You know grandpa Obi?” Jacen questioned. Rose gulped. She held her husband by the arm. It was a good thing Lucy, Will and Ellie were not here. Jyn was quick enough to brought the children to the cafeteria.

“Yes, yes I do. He and my father were best buddies. Obi Wan was also my mentor.” Luke explained. Before he could say anything further the doors of the infirmary opened. Principal Calrissian and Ahsoka came out. Jacen was about to storm in but his teacher quickly closed the door.

“Your mother is fine. She’s still sleeping. We’ve put an IV on her. She should wake up soon.” Ahsoka said to him.

“Anakin, Jacen. Why don’t we go to the café? Let mommy rest for a while.” Cassian suggested. Leia nodded toward them as support to what she just said.

“I don’t want to. I wanna be here when she wakes up.” Anakin replied. Jacen said the same thing.

“Boys, I do believe he is right. Let your mother rest. Tell you what, when she wakes up we’ll let you know.” Principal Calrissian convinced them.

“Don’t worry kids; you can go with Uncle Cassian. I’ll be here, I’ll call for you when she wakes up” Rose said.

Reluctantly, Jacen and Anakin went with Cassian along with Ahsoka to the cafeteria. Rose and Finn stayed behind just in case Rey wakes up or more to say in panic for being in a room full of Skywalkers. Leia took off her glasses and cleaned them. There were certainly a lot of questions that needed to be addressed tonight. The school nurse allowed them to go inside. Rose and Finn rushed over to Rey who was still lying unconscious. Ben was sitting at the edge of the bed. Leia, Han and Luke entered the room. The nurse told them that Rey was tired and needed much rest. Ben thanked her then Principal Calrissian walked the nurse out of the room saying to her from now everything was well taken care off. Together they left after that.  

Ben placed the palm of his right hand on his face. Leia stood next to him and then she consult with the two people in front of her who seemed to know more about the whole ordeal. Finn and Rose looked at each other and then to Leia.

“It’s not our place to say, it’s best if you ask her when everything is okay.” Finn said rather seriously. The choice lies with Rey and he figured she has the right to tell them more than they do. They heard a grunt noise coming from Rey. She was slowly waking up.

“Rey…sweetie.” Rose said as she held her hand.

“Peanut” said Finn. Rey slowly opened her eyes and as she turned to her right the first thing she saw was Ben’s face. This woke her up.

“Good Lord!” Rey jumped from the covers. Rose immediately held her. Rey panicked.

“Rey! Rey it’s okay. Shhh, we’re here. I’m here.” Rose repeated. Rey thought she was still dreaming. There were tears in her eyes.

“Rose, my… Jacen. Anakin! Where are my boys?” She stuttered. Her eyes noticed that they were somewhere else rather than the hallway.

“They’re fine Rey. They’re with Cassian and Jyn.” Finn tried to calm her down. Ben got up. “Rey… calm down.” He said. Rey turned to face him. She saw something else that alarms her. Ben’s family was present in the room. She gasped and held on to Rose. Her heart felt a speck of pain.

“Rey…” Luke voiced. There was a moment of silence. It seems everyone had lost for what they wanted to say.

“Rey.” Leia called out her name. “Are those two… really…?” Somehow Leia could not find the heart to finish her sentences. Han placed his hands on her shoulder. Rey looked at the faces of the two elders in front of her. Finn placed his hands on her shoulder. Rey looked at him.

“Rey… You’re our friend and we both love you very much. But I believe the time has come for you to tell Ben the truth. You can’t hide it forever. The twins will find out about it eventually on their own.” Finn told her. Rey could not contain her tears. Rose stroked her by the arm.

“They’re mine aren’t they?” This time Ben’s voice choked. There was no need for answers because Rey sobs confirms his expectations. The truth was out and Leia exhaled.

“My God… Han. You’re a grandpa!” Luke turned to him immediately.

*** * ***

At the cafeteria, Jacen helped himself with some chocolate pudding. They sat with the others. Jyn and Cassian took Anakin to get some more food. Something has been playing in Jacen’s mind for a while now. The way things were going tonight certainly puzzled him. How the chairman’s father and grandpa Obi were buddies and why did his mother faint when she saw the Organa-Solos and Skywalker? The entire question was reeling at the back of his head and they clearly needed answer. He felt that he needed to know the truth. He figured that all the grown-ups around him were hiding something. Jacen took the pudding in front of him and got up.

“Where’re you going?” Ellie asked him. She looked a little worried.

“The loo. I’ll be back.” He said

“I’ll accompany you.” Will said.

“No, it’s fine. I said I’ll be back.” Jacen retorts and walked away.

“Okay then...” Will sat back down. The children watched him disappeared away from the door.

“I hope Aunt Rey is okay.” Will said. There was a worried look plastered all over his face. His sister sighed. Ellie thought that there was something amiss in all of this.

“Did you guy’s notice that the grown-ups are being strange? I never saw Mrs. Organa looking so shocked before.” Ellie said.

“What do you expect? Aunt Rey fainted. Of course everyone’s worried.” Will replied.

Come to think of it, I didn’t see your parents Lucy. Where are they anyway?” Ellie asked. Lucy gave a thought.

"They must have been at the infirmary then." Lucy simply says. Not long Jyn, Cassian and Anakin came.

“Here you go children.” Jyn said and gave them their drinks. Her eyes saw that Jacen was not present at the table. Anakin and Cassian took a seat.

“Where’s Jacen?” Cassian looked around.

“He went to the toilet just now.” Said Will, suddenly his parents looked rather alarmed.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back” Cassian told them as he got up from his seat and then head off. The children all looked confused.

*** * ***

Ben and Rey argued about everything. Leia, Han, Luke and the rest of the people in the room tried their very best to not let the situation turned to world war three. Rey told him what difference it would make if Ben knew she was pregnant. He would still choose his career over family. Han messaged his temples and told the both of them to settle the matter in a more civilized manner. Ben explained to Rey those four years after their divorce he went back to England to look for her. He finally found out that she was staying with her grandfather. Rey was shocked to learn that Ben had paid a visit.

“I try reasoning with him to see you but no. Your grandpa threw a flowerpot at me… three to be exact.” Ben’s finger shows the number three. Rey found it hard to believe.

“Good grief, Ben. Why didn’t you tell us you went back to England?” Leia asked. This new information has certainly gained a lot of attention. Rose, Finn, Han and Luke just kept quiet.

“Really mom, I don’t need to report everything to you” Ben said rather angrily.

“Alright people, listen up.” Luke interrupted. Everyone looked at him.

“Luke, I think its best if we–“Han’s words were cut off.

“Look, I know things are chaotic right now but the important thing is the well-being of Jacen and Anakin. Now that the cat is out of the bag, Ben, as their father, you have to take responsibility as well.” Luke spat.

“Hate to disappoint you Mr. Skywalker, but I can perfectly take care of them myself. I have been all my life. Ben has no right to enter their lives. He has no right!” Rey said seriously. Her expression said it all.

“Rey, please be reasonable. Think of where this is going to lead you.” Luke stated his words. Ben got up and interrupted.

“And what if I want to be in their lives? Why didn’t you tell me we had children Rey? I want to see them. I want to see my sons!” Ben said. This time his voice was a little bit higher pitched.

Jacen stood by the door with his hands at the doorknob, shaking. His forehead was sweating even if his surrounding felt a little cold. What he heard just now was a little too much. He wanted to see his mother but another voice coming from inside the infirmary shocked the boy to no ends. He just learned that his father was in there. Jacen’s heart thumped fast as he did not know what to react. He found out that his mother had lied to him. All this time Jacen thought that their father had abandoned them but she lied. Their father never knew of their existence up till now. Jacen felt betrayed and a spark of anger suddenly rushed inside his veins.

Ben walked toward the door and told Rey that he will see Jacen and Anakin with or without her permission. He opened the door and suddenly he stopped in his tracks. In front of him stood a small figure. Jacen looked up to his father’s face. Cassian came running at the hallway. His instinct was right when he knew Jacen most probably went back to the infirmary to see his mother.

“Jacen!” Cassian called out. Rey upon hearing her son’s name looked at the door.

“Sweetheart.” Rey said as she got up from the medical bed. Jacen took a few steps back and there were tears in his eyes now. Ben called out his name. The others in the room did not know how to counter to this since Jacen now knows the truth.

“Han.” Leia got up as she said her husband’s name. Han walked to the door in order to get to Jacen but all of a sudden Jacen took off. He ran away from them immediately.

“Kid, wait!” Han shouted. Jacen ran as fast as he could until he was out of sight. Ben tried to chase after him but his father held him back.

“JACEN NO! Sweetheart please!” Rey cried. Rose got to her and held her immediately. Rey slumped on the floor. She covered her face with the palm of her hands. Her cries were harder this time.

“I’m sorry. He said he went to the toilet. I only figured moments later he might be heading here.” Cassian told them.

“It’s okay...” Leia said. Cassian saw Rey sobbing on the floor while being held by Rose and Finn. Han and Ben went back inside along with Cassian.

“Peanut.… We’ll find him. Don’t worry.” Finn said.

“Mummy…” A little voice at the door startled all of them.

“Anakin!” Rey rushed toward him and immediately flung her arms around her son. The others watched the mother and son’s embrace. Anakin did not move nor did he flinch. This alarms Rey.

“Sweetheart…” Rey caressed his face. Anakin’s brows developed into a frown.

“Mummy… is it true that… father’s here? He muttered with sadness in his voice. A drop of tear rolled down his right cheek. Rey gasped but then sighed. She does not want to keep her sons in the dark anymore.

“Ani…” Rey sniffed. She sighed and hugged him again. Anakin caught the sight of Ben who was now standing behind his mother. A sudden pang crept on his heart. Ben then walks out of the infirmary.

“Ben, where are you going?” Han asked.

“To find Jacen.” Ben said without looking back. Han sighed at the sight of his son. He followed them. Finn and Cassian went to search for the boy as well.

*** * ***

Jacen cried as he sat outside at the school playground. This whole time his life had been a lie. His mother lied to him. He was equally angry with Ben as well. How come he did not find us? All the time he imagined what it must felt to have a father by his side. He did not know what to think anymore. He cannot face his mother without having to scream at her. Jacen wiped his tears away. He heard someone coming and as he turned to his left, he saw Ellie walking toward him.

“Hey… you okay?” Ellie said worriedly.

“Go away.” Jacen sobbed. Ellie sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

“Everyone’s looking for you Jacen. Your mom’s been worried sick. She’s awake now.” Ellie did not know what upsets him so much so she tried to be at least tolerable with him.

“I don’t want to see her.... She lied to me!” Jacen cried. His sobs were even harder now. Ellie did not know what to do.

“Look, I don’t know what’s got into you Jacen but to the very least, can you please go see your mom? We’re all going back home after this– “Ellie’s words were cut off when Jacen yelled at her. She was taken aback by his sudden behavior.

“I said I don’t want to! Go away. To hell with everything.” He said and got up. Before he could walk away, Cassian came and called out to the both of them. Jacen saw him and immediately he ran off only to be caught by Finn.

“Jacen stop. Stop it!” Finn caught him. Jacen struggled to break free but Finn was stronger. Ellie being frightened immediately held on to her father.

“No. Let go of me. Aaahhh!” Jacen shouted. He tried to punch Finn and kicked his foot on the ground hard.

“JACEN DON’T!” The sound of Anakin’s voice stopped him from struggling to break free from Finn’s arms. Jacen saw his little brother and mother. Behind them came Ben as well as the others. Unable to control his tears he turns around and hugs Finn. Sobs could be heard. Rey tried to approach him but Finn held his hand up, telling her not to.

“Rey…I think it’s best if he stays with Finn at our house for tonight. He needs time to process all of this” Rose told her. Rey turned to face her. As much as she does not want to let the boy go she admits that Jacen needs time to sort out his head.

*** * ***

All of them have had a rough night and they went their separate ways. Rey wanted to bring Anakin with her but Anakin wanted to be with Jacen instead. Rose told her husband to take care of the boys while she goes to with Rey.  Jyn, being a social worker volunteered to stay with Rey as well. The Organa-Solo family will keep in tabs about the matter with Cassian. Leia even asked for Rey’s phone number. She will contact her later for a private meeting. Rey went home with Jyn and Rose while their husbands took the boys along with Ellie and Lucy to the Tico household. Threepio was the one driving this time as Ben hardly has the mood to do anything.

The family was all fairly quiet in the car. They went back to their house. Before Ben could go, Leia demanded a talk with him at the living room. Heck, they all do. Ben hesitated but avoiding his mother was not a good idea as she would ring him in the morning and soon after. Ben slumped on the sofa.

“How exactly did you know this from the start?” Leia questioned him. Her tone of voice changed. Ben knew because it was what she usually uses when she’s disappointed of him.

“Leia, I don’t believe Ben knows this either. Heck, we all are.” Han said. He was already pouring a drink. Luke asked for the same from Han as he took a seat.

“I happened to come across the boys during their family outing.” Ben explained to his family. He messaged his temple.

“And Rey?” Leia said. Ben sighed. Ben told them that Rey was working at the Resistance Corporation. That was the first time they met in ten years.

“I met her during a meeting. Her company is doing all the promotional stuff for our organization. Back then I didn’t know about Jacen or Anakin that is until I saw her with them on the streets.” Ben ended. Leia shook her head in disbelief. She knew her son to be quite a private person but this was just too much.

“And you didn’t even bother to tell us? Ben, you know how important this–“

“Mom, please. I’m way over my head right now. I need to get home.” Ben got up.

“Ben please, sit down.” Leia persuaded as she held her son’s arm. Ben sat back down on the couch.

“Those kids… they must’ve been what, 9?” Han said.

“10. They’ll be 10 in December.” Ben said. Leia looked at him. He barely even remembers other peoples’ birthday but she found it rather decent that Ben remembered his sons.

“The point thing now is to deal with the problem at hand. You can’t just simply barge into their lives like that. You need a plan.” Luke instructed him.

“Like I never had one before.” Ben responded sarcastically. Luke sighed and then he told him of all the possible side effects and consequences should he decide to act rashly.

“He’s right Ben. You don’t even know if the boys would want to see you. And as much as I hate to say it I don’t think Rey ever mentioned you to them” Leia said to him.

He hates to admit it but his mother and uncle definitely has a point. Considering how Jacen reacted tonight was one thing he noticed. Oh the boy definitely inherited the Skywalker tantrums.

“I need to go. It’s late.” Ben bid his mother goodbye.

“Ben… think about what Uncle Luke has said and don’t do anything irrational that could make them distance themselves from you.” With his mother saying that Ben knew this very much because his parents were rarely in his life.

“I won’t…not this time” said Ben.

Now having children of his own, he wondered whether he would make a good parent. As Ben drove back to his apartment, he cannot help but wondered what it would be if he had stayed. Rey’s voice saying that he left first hit him hard. What if he never left? Had he known the twin’s existence would he stay? Ben did not want his children to be like him. His childhood was one thing he did not wish to remember. Back in California, being the son of a politician and a businessman, Ben hardly sees his parents. He was in the care of his uncle up until he went to college. That’s where he met Rey. She was the only woman to see him differently than anyone else and the only one that understood him. Everything went so fast for them.

After they divorced, Ben moved to Spain permanently. He admitted that Snoke was one of the reasoned his marriage life failed. He knew he was being used and when he learns that Snoke was operating taking on illegal business and investment, he immediately resigned. Of course, he had to use the hard way. He returned back to America after four years. Leia and Han were glad that he moved back in. A year later, they moved to New York to be close to his grandfather. Ben had also started working with the First Order. His grandfather was taken ill and died a few months later. It saddens Ben because he was very close to him. Ben moved out of his family’s house to an apartment close to his workplace. That night Ben tried to get some sleep but it was hard as the faces of Rey and the twins kept playing in his mind. He did not know what to do in this situation. How can he get close to them? Or better yet… will they even like him?

*** * ***

Rey blow her nose with a piece of tissue. She, along with Rose and Jyn sat on her bed but with her in the middle. Rey expressed her thoughts and feelings about almost everything. Jyn placed her arms around Rey’s shoulder to calm her own. Rose simply tells her that everything happened for a reason and now that his sons know the truth, Rey should at least be honest with the both of them. Jyn agreed with her sentiments. She told Rey that even if they knew who their father was it will not change the fact that they are her children and that Rey should make Jacen and Anakin sees how she cares for them deeply.

“You’re their mother, it won’t change things. You love them so make them see it. They will not go away from you Rey.” Jyn told her.

“She’s right. You’ve been there all their life. It won’t make a difference. They know that so don’t be afraid to tell them the truth. Jacen and Anakin will understand in time.” Rose said.

“You don’t know Jacen. His anger is like a volcano. Heck, at times I do believe he inherited from his father I suppose.” Rey snorted.

“Rey, pull yourself together. I know the Organa-Solos and they can be pretty tough sometimes. I don’t think Leia will sit down on this one.” Jyn told her. She may have a point. That family can do anything or in worst cases, Rey did not want her children to go under Ben’s custody for all that matter.

“Oh what do I do?” She cried.

“Tell them the truth.” Both Jyn and Rose said the same thing.

“Your kids are smart enough Rey and they will understand.” Rose tilted her head. Rey sighed.

“It was a mistake for us to come here. I never should have.” Rey took another tissue and wiped her tears. Her nose was already blocked due to all that crying.

“Are you just going to back down? Rey, we don’t even know if that family really wants them yet.” Rose said.

“Didn’t you hear what Ben said Rose? He clearly wants them.” Rey replied.

“If the Organa-Solos do want to get involved the media will have a field day, trust me. Since Leia is running for senate and I don’t think they will try to disclose this matter. Tell you what, I’ll talk to my husband and get him to talk with Ben and his family out of it. The lesser the media knows the better are chances for your family remain safe.” Jyn explained. Rey simply nodded.

*** * ***

Jacen could not sleep that night. Together he and his brother stayed with the Andors and they slept in Will’s room. As he stared at the ceiling above him, his mind shifted to the face of a man and woman he called mother and father. All his life he wondered about his father and for his mother to lie to him and Anakin about him was beyond forgiving. He remembered what Ellie had said to him a while ago.

“Jacen… I know this is a bitter pill to take, but you can’t blame your mother. She must have her reasons. Think about it.” Ellie’s words stuck in his head like glue.

Why did his mother kept him and Anakin a secret from their father? He tried to understand her thoughts in this matter. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Jacen turned to his right. He figured that Anakin would be awake.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Jacen simply says; eyes still staring on the ceiling.

“Me neither.” Anakin replied. Anakin sighed and as he looked at his twin brother.

“I don’t understand any of this.… Mum… dad… everything.” Jacen said. His heart felt heavy.

“Now I know how Mark feels when he found out that his father was Darth Vader.” Anakin whispered.

“I just don’t understand why she lied to us and… to dad as well.” Jacen thought.

“You know Jacen…. I think… I think mum was trying to protect us. In a way, I guess.” Anakin said. Jacen frowned and got up sitting. Anakin followed suit.

“Protect us? What makes you think that?” He whispered to Anakin in order for Will who was sleeping soundly on the bed not to hear their conversation.

“They must know what they’re doing. Divorced and all…” Anakin told him. Jacen frowned.

“I don’t understand. Did dad do something bad? Is he a bad person then?” Jacen asked, hoping not for the worst.

“I… don’t know….” Said Anakin; shrugged and shook his head.

They stayed with the Andors for two days. One day, Jyn invited the boys to sat at the living room. She wanted to talk to both Jacen and Anakin about their situation. Being a social worker she specializes on these sorts of problems. Her work requires her to deal with children from broken families and divorced couples. She helped them to get through their lives and gave them hope. Anakin and Jacen sat down in front of her and they were joined in by Cassian.

“Sweethearts, I just got back from your house. Your mother wants me to tell you that if you want to come home, she’s there waiting for you. Now I know each of you have issues but you must understand that your mother loves you very much” Jyn paused. Jacen and Anakin fell into silence.

“What Aunty Jyn tries to say is you need to give your mother a chance to explain.” Cassian interrupted.

“You need to listen to her…. Jacen, I know you feel hurt but mummy, she feels the same amount of hurt as well” Jyn said.

“Mummy once said that dad left us. When we asked her again once, she does not say anything. I assumed she doesn’t want to be reminded of dad so we stopped asking.” Jacen simply put.

“Your mother is a good person. She loves you and care for you. She must have her reasons why she never reveals you to your father.” Jyn explained. Cassian looked at his wife and then to the twins.

“Why? Is dad a bad person?” Anakin asked. There was a worried look on his face.

“No, my boy. Your father… well, your father... I have known the Skywalkers and the Organa-Solo family for two years now. I believe your father is a good person. He’s just, a little hard to understand.” Cassian simply put as he looked at Jacen; in which he received a glare from his wife.

“What Uncle Cassian means is that your father is a good man. He might need time to understand all that’s going on. I talked to your mother and she agreed to tell you the truth in all of this.” Jyn told them.

“More lies I suppose.” Jacen uttered. He felt his ears went red from the anger he felt inside of him. Anakin sighed.

“Hate to break it to you but it’s a little hard for us to trust her right now, let alone anyone.” Anakin crossed his arms against his chest.

“This is why you should tell her how you feel. She will tell you all you want to know.” Jyn replied with a smile on her face. Jacen and Anakin looked at one another and then to the adults in front of them. Will came into the living room.

“Mom, dad, may I go to the basketball court?” Will asked.

“Sure son. But take your sister with you.” Cassian told him.

“May I go with him?” Jacen voiced. He was not interested with the conversation anymore. He felt the need to let loose his anger.

“Sure sweetie.” Jyn gave in. After a while together the boys along with Anakin headed outside. Ellie came running down the stairs.

“Don’t worry mom, I got this.” Ellie winked. Jyn smiled at the thought of her only daughter. She was truly a smart and gifted child. Cassian hugged his wife from behind.

“Do you think Ellie can convince them?” Cassian said. He placed his chin on her shoulder and Jyn stroked his cheeks with the palm of her hands.

“Oh they’ll listen to her alright. If there is one thing I noticed, Ellie understands Jacen and I’m sure he will listen to her” Jyn simply said. They shared a sweet kiss after that. 

*** * ***

The children met up with their friend Dustin and Lucas at a nearby basketball court. Anakin sat down as he watched his brother released his frustration. Clearly Jacen needed this. Dustin, Lucas and Will simply watch Jacen continuously shoot the ball into the hoops without missing a single shot. Ellie could see the twin’s tension. With her mother being a social worker Ellie often asked for her advice and words regarding a lot of problems in life.

“Hey, is your brother alright?” Ellie asked.

“He’s completely normal. He’s just at his real state that’s all.” Anakin sighed.

“So… you’ve met your dad huh.” Ellie said.

“News spread fast.” Anakin predicted.

“No, your mom said it herself. I was at your house the other night. I overheard her crying. My mom and Aunt Rose tried to comfort her. She’s sounded pretty sad.” Ellie said. Anakin did not say anything. Suddenly Jacen came. He lay on the bench with his arm covering his eyes. He panted hard.

“Sad?” Anakin felt his heart waver.

“You know, I believe just maybe…maybe your mom didn’t tell your dad about your existence because she might’ve been afraid that he will take you guys from her. Did that ever occur to you?” Ellie explained.

“What is she afraid of? that we will leave her?” Jacen voiced all of a sudden.

“Would you?” Ellie asked. Jacen looked at her but said nothing.

“I would not…. I love mummy very much. Mum has always been there for us.” Anakin said. Slowly he began to understand.

“Does your mother have any other family besides you?” Ellie asked. Anakin thought for a moment and then shook his head.

“No. She’s an only child and so was grandpa. We had grandpa Obi once but then he died.” Anakin replied.

“Exactly. If you leave she’ll be all alone. Your dad has his family but your mom? She has no one else left. You’re all she’s got. She might not tell your dad about you I mean, come on. My mom once said that most divorced couples never really got back together and it’s the children that always suffered. Some children are not given choices of with whom they want to go with.” Ellie said. Jacen sat straight and looked at her.

“Why would mum think we’ll leave? We’re not gonna leave her. It doesn’t change anything.” Jacen said.

“Then make her see it. You’re dying to know your dad right? So make her tell you the truth and don’t let her be afraid of it. Make her see that you’re not going away from her even if you already know the truth. Only then you’ll be able to know the real story behind all this.” Ellie said.

“I guess it’s worth a shot.” Anakin simply put. He turned to his brother.

“Your mom loves you. Listen to her explanation and you’ll understand.” Ellie said as she looked into Jacen straight in his eyes. Jacen sighed. There was some truth in what Ellie had said and he felt ready to face his mother. The boys called out to Anakin and him to play along with them as Ellie watched.

*** * ***

At home, Rey was having her own problems. Yesterday she received a call from Leia Organa herself and she invited her out for lunch. Rey had second thoughts about whether to accept or to reject the invite. She knew that she was in deep trouble this time. She consulted with Rose and Jyn regarding the matter.

“Leia is a good person. She means you and your sons no harm Rey.” Jyn told her. Somehow Rey was not convinced considering she’s been hiding Leia’s only grandchildren from her for the past ten years. The woman might hate her for it.

“I don’t know Jyn. I can’t think straight anymore.” Rey said worriedly. She poured glasses of water for them to drink.

“I know… but trust me. It will do you good if you meet with Leia. Talk to her and explain the truth.. Things will come around.” Jyn replied.

“Better her than Ben anyway.” Rose said.

“And what if it doesn’t? What if Leia decides to take them from me? I don’t want that to happen.” Rey shook her head.

“Good lord, Rey. I don’t think Mrs. Organa-Solo is that senseless. Your sons would hate that family for it. I mean they barely even know them.” Rose voiced out.

“Just listen to what she has to say first and then you tell her yours. Either way, you will know whether or not it’s safe for you to tell the truth to the twins about their father and his family.” Jyn told her. There was some truth in what Jyn had said as Jacen and Anakin definitely will ask her a lot of questions later.

After given much thought she decided to accept the invitation. Both the twins were still at the Andor house so Rey took this opportunity to go and see Leia. Her heart beats uncontrollably fast. Leia Organa-Solo was the mother of her ex-husband. If Rey’s memory serves her correctly, she was the first one to support her and Ben’s decision to get married. Rey remembered her to be such a sweet lady with a smile that could make anyone admired her. Now, she did not know what to think whether or not Leia will either be civil or lash out on her for depriving her only grandchildren form their father and his family. Her hands fidgeted as she sat at the back seat of the taxi. Rey arrived in front of a restaurant where she was schedule to meet Leia. She gulped as her eyes searched for her presence from the outside.

“This is not right. I must’ve been out of my mind.” Before Rey could go away she heard someone calling her name. She turned to her right and saw Leia who had just come out of the car.

“Mrs. Organa…” Rey said. Leia smiled as she looked at the young mother in front of her.

“Shall we go inside? Maz already booked us a seat.” Leia said.

Together they enter the restaurant. They were greeted by an old lady much like Leia herself. Maz Kanata owns the restaurant and she greeted them both happily. She led Leia and Rey at the upstairs room so they can talk in more private. As both women settled in, Maz left them to talk. For a brief moment silence crept in around the room. Rey did not know what to say to her and she felt herself shaking at the presence of Ben’s mother.

“How are you Rey?” Leia said as she breaks the silence between them.

“I’m alright Mrs. Organa” Rey simply replied.

“Leia… just call me Leia. Like you always do” She replied with a smile. Rey did not know whether to be calm or the opposite but she felt Leia was much more compose than she was.

“I know you must have a lot of questions you want to ask me but–“Leia cuts her off.

“I’m here to see you Rey, and I don’t want to rush you with anything else.” Leia said. Rey wondered what she had meant. “I heard you had just started working with the resistance HQ”

“Yes... it’s a good start.” Rey wondered how she knew but considering that she must have investigators checking on her or that Cassian was her PR officer so Rey guessed he must have told her.

“Well, I hope you’ll have a good working experience there. A friend of mine Ms. Haldo is working there as well. Perhaps you’ve met her.” Leia said.

“Yes, I did. She’s our director. I had a pleasure of meeting her back then. How are you by the way Mrs. Organa– I mean, Leia?” Rey asked. Leia chuckled as she knew the woman in front of her was nervous. Leia wanted Rey to be comfortable around her.

“Well, the road of politics isn’t all straight if you ask me. Sometimes it gets pretty rough. Still, I’m getting by.” She said and chuckled quietly after that. Rey gave a faint smile.

Soon after, the waitress arrived with their food and both of them began eating. After a while Leia began to ask questions regarding what happened ten years ago. Rey was reluctant to say anything but she had to tell the truth, no more lies. Unlike Ben, his mother was more understanding. Leia learned that after Ben and Rey divorced Rey found out that she was four months pregnant. Rey also told her that many times she wanted to tell Ben but Obi Wan forbid her to and told her that it was not a wise idea considering that Ben chose his work more over family. By the time she made her decision to tell him, Ben was already gone.

“They told me he went to Spain.” Rey said.

“Yes, he did. Though we never contacted much, I believe Ben was on the verge of depression.” Leia told her. This earned confusion from Rey.

“Ever since you two got divorced Ben was not himself. He rarely lets anyone near him and believes me when I tell you that he rarely comes back home either. He never told me that he went back to England to find you.” Leia said.

“I guess there’s a lot he’s not telling either of us for that matter.” Rey simply put.

“I know my son can be such a pain in the ass sometimes but I know one thing Rey.” Leia paused. “He still thinks of you. Why else he hardly dates any other women all these years?” 

“Somehow I doubt that. The last time we fought was about him being in another woman’s arms.” Rey chuckled as she remembers the painful memory.

“You must be referring to Bazine then. Believe me; I would shoot her with a blaster if I see her have anything to do with my son.” Leia said. There was seriousness in her voice.

“What makes you say that?” Rey asked curiously.

Leia told her something that made Rey felt rather surprised. Four years after Ben and Rey divorced, Ben went back to America. The woman whom Rey had thought had an affair with Ben was not the way she thought it was. Leia only told her the details that she had acquired from series of uncovering the truth behind their divorce. Rey found out that the woman, Bazine was under instructions from one of the upper management of Ben’s previous workplace to seduce him. Ben, being a person who was not easily fooled did not want to give in. He was holding on to Rey’s love for dear life. Ben told his mother that he made mistakes and did not pay attention to Rey and their marriage but the sad part was he thought that Rey had grew tired of him and felt that her trust for him became more doubtful. Rey felt it all hard to believe when Leia told her everything that happened but there was one part that was true. Rey was doubtful about their relationship and she admit she did not trust him enough and that was also the thing that got their marriage started to fall apart.  

“If he thinks that way, then he’s mistaken. I thought he was the one who grew tired of me. He kept on avoiding me when I tried asking him questions.” Rey said.

“You know Ben, he’s always so complicated. He doesn't want anyone to know his problems. Always thinking that he could solve it by himself. From what I see, your divorce has taken a toll on him. He became a completely different person. Our relationship reconciled little by little if that’s what you wondering but other than that, I don’t know.  He became engrossed more with work and even caught sick sometimes because of it. I guess he thought by busying himself he would forget all of the bad things that happen in his life…” Leia said. Somehow, Rey felt a little sorry, for Ben.

“I guess we both want different things. I thought he might be better off without me and the twins. I thought we were holding him back from achieving his goal… and that someone like Bazine could make him happier better than I did.” Rey stated.

“Oh believe me when Ben found out about everything he immediately slammed them away. He regretted with all the things that happened but he can never mend the things that are broken between you two. He wished he was given the chance to explain it to you but…” Leia paused.

“I know... It gets complicated.” Rey voiced out and she sighed.

“People make bad choices sometimes but that doesn’t mean that they will continue to make bad choices. You did what you thought was right. I know you thought that Jacen and Anakin would be better off if Ben wasn’t a part of their lives. Seeing Ben the way he was before, being selfish and insensitive at times…always deciding on his own. Well, all that I can say to you is that he’s not the Ben we all know from before. He changed over the years. .” Leia told her.

“Meaning?” Rey asked.

“Well, to me at least, he’s making an effort. He sometimes tried coming to Friday dinners at my house even if he only comes once a month. Other than that, he’s usually at work or meeting with clients. When he found out that I was running for senator, he simply said that he’ll vote.” Leia chuckled. Rey followed suit. That sounded unlike Ben to do such things but half of it was seemed true on Leia’s part.

“Somehow I found that hard to believe. Still, people can change… I suppose.” Rey said. Leia just smiled.

“By the way, how are the boys holding up? Do they like it here?” Leia started to ask regarding her grandsons.

“They’re good. They’re starting to get use to the life here. Anakin in particular thought that New York City is his second best place in the world.” Rey laughed.

“Oh, I bet he’ll love it for sure.” Smiled Leia.

Rey took something out from her bag and handed it to Leia. She felt it was time to let her see the life her grandsons had lead so far. Leia took the small album from Rey and flipped through the pages. Her eyes started to water but she held it back. Rey showed her the picture of the ultrasound from when the boys were still in her stomach up to the time they were born. The picture of Rey holding the both of them in her arms made Leia felt the miracle of love. She placed the palm of her hands on Rey’s cheek and stroked it gently.

“You and Ben have made two beautiful babies. Oh Rey, they’re adorable.” Leia wiped a tear that came out from her eye.

“This picture of Jacen is a favourite of mine. It’s when he first started walking.” Rey told her.

“And this must be little Anakin am I right? I noticed he has my late father’s smile.” Leia grinned.

“This was the time he won third place for public speaking competition. Unlike Jacen, Anakin is more verbal. Rey said.

“Ah, that’s an Amidala trait if you ask me. What about this one?” Leia pointed to the last picture from the album. The boys looked much like they are now.

“This was from our recent outing. We had fun. I thought they were starting to feel homesick so I brought them outside for a little bit of family time. My boys… though they hardly show their emotions, they’re good people. I admit that it wasn’t easy to bring them here but we Kenobi’s will thrive, no matter how gloomy the situation would be. They are strong and steadfast. You’ll be amaze with them Leia. They’re so smart.” Rey said to her in which earns a smile from Leia.

After an hour later, their meeting came to an end. Before Leia went inside her car, she said something that made Rey felt rather alarmed from the inside. Still, this was one opportunity Leia would not miss for the world. She knew she had to make the first move if ever she was going to help both Rey and Ben set aside their differences and make the two realize that things are so much bigger than they ever know. She also wanted for both Jacen and Anakin to meet the Skywalker and Organa-Solo family so she invited Rey and the boys to come to Friday dinners at her home.

“It would mean the world to me if you and the boys come. If it’s alright with you, I wish to meet them.” Leia said.

“Oh, um… I will talk to them about it. I don’t want to startle them or anything just yet. Anakin may be friendly but I’m afraid my Jacen might just be all skeptics. I will let you know soon.” Rey replied. Leia nodded. It might be too soon for her but nonetheless she respected Rey’s decision.

“If you’re worried that Ben might show up, you don’t have to sweetie. He’s usually busy nowadays with his work and all. Besides, he doesn’t live with us anymore. His apartment’s in Tribeca.” Leia told her.

“Oh…” Rey said. It gave her a little bit of relief. Being in the same meeting room back at work alone was restless enough for her and she cannot imagine how awkward things might become if Ben and she are to sit at the same dinner table surrounded by their family.

“Call me later. Oh, tell the boys I said hi as well.” Leia pulled her into a hug. It startled Rey as she thought that Leia would be aloof but no, she was warmer than ever. Rey slowly wrapped an arm around Leia as well and after a moment they parted.

“Goodbye, Leia.” Rey said.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s nice to see you again. Have a nice day.” Leia released her hands from Rey and then walked toward her car.

Rey watched as Leia drove away and gone. She sighed as she thought of their meeting just now. It was so hard for her to trust what Leia had said but having to know the type of person Leia was, she knew Leia was telling the truth. It was just; it was so hard to believe that Ben could change. For the better or worse….. She cannot think straight. Rey thought of the Friday dinner invite at the home of the Organa-Solo’s that Leia had given her. Was she ready to introduce her sons to the family? So much emotions running throughout her mind right now. Rey knew that if she went there, her chances of meeting Ben would be inevitable. But then again, Leia herself said that Ben hardly comes home so it might be worth a shot. Still, this is Leia Organa, so she might have a few tricks up her sleeves to get her son to show up one way or another. Rey shoved the idea away and head back for home. No point in trying to hide or lie anymore. Sooner or later, the twins will bound to meet Ben anyway.

 


	8. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knew nothing about being a father and he was terrified of the thought of becoming like his own father who was hardly ever be there for him during his early years. He did not hate Han, but Ben was never close to his parents. He hoped that this could be a start for him to be a better father to Jacen and Anakin. Ben needed to prove to himself and everyone that he too can change for the better. 
> 
> Still, how do you start a conversation with a ten year old?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. It took a while to update. Too many real life problems that needed to be dealt with. God, I need a vacation that's more like it. To the very least, i can write in peace. Thank you very much for all the kudos and wonderful feedback. It makes me feel happy and i'm glad you enjoy the story. Your feedback is what matters to me and support me in keeping the story going. So, Here is the new chapter for this fic. Hope you enjoy the story... :) :)

Rey closed the door behind her as she entered the house. The living room of her home looked lonely. She figured that Jacen and Anakin were still at the Andor house. She sighed and walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Her meeting with Leia before made her felt unsure of whether or not she wanted her sons to meet Ben and his family. Half of her wanted to but she was afraid of the outcome. As much as Rey wanted to shield her sons she cannot deny that it was in their blood. Rey knew that Han and Leia were good people and it would not be fair for them if Rey does not introduce her sons to their only living grandparents. She decided to fetch her children at the Andor house after she finished with her tea. Suddenly, the doorbell in front of her house rang. Rey placed the cup down and went to open the door. Jacen and Anakin stood in front of their house. Rey let out a small gasped but there was a tender look on her face.

“Hi mum…” Anakin said softly.

“Hi...” Rey let out a small smile. Both parties did not know what to say or do at this moment.

“May we come in?” Anakin asked.

“Sweetheart… it’s your home. You don’t need permission to come in.” Rey said and reach out her arms to him. Anakin immediately hugged her. He misses his mother so much. Jacen stood still for he did not know what to react. He was still upset with all that has transpired but he cannot blame it all on his mother.

“Jacen…” Rey called out to him. Jacen felt his eyes started to water. In his heart, he too misses Rey so much and hearing her said his name made him felt safe. He hugged his mother immediately. Rey replied with full embrace and she kissed them at crown of their heads. Her sons was home.

The family sat at the kitchen. Rey thought that it was time to tell her sons about everything that has been going on. Jacen and Anakin certainly have a lot of questions for her that Rey knew she cannot afford to avoid any more now that the truth is out. Anakin sighed and handed his mother a cup of tea before sitting down. 

“First of all… I want to say I’m sorry.” Rey paused. Anakin and Jacen both looked at their mother. “I know I’ve lied to you all these years but believe me when I say I did it with reason. You’re father… your father.” She tried to find her words but could not bring them out.

“What about him?” Jacen asked. There was a stern but gentle tone in the way he speaks. Rey pursed her lip.

“You’re father and I, we met in college and things happen so fast between us. After we divorced it was only then I got to know that I was pregnant with you and Ani. I did have half a mind to tell your father but grandpa Obi forbids me to.” Rey said.

“Why would he do that?” Said Anakin, feeling confuses.

“Well… grandpa thinks that if I told your father of your existence… he… he might definitely take you away from me. It scares me to the brink that we think it was for the best if he didn’t know.” Rey said. She knew the twins felt betrayed by her actions.

“I don’t blame you for thinking that way. Ellie said that you would’ve done any young mother would think.” Anakin said. Rey held his hand. Jacen was still quiet.

“Mum… is father angry with us?” Jacen asked. Rey looked at him with confusion.

“Sweetheart, whatever made you think that?” Rey asked.

“It’s just… I mean, he looked shocked and I could sense anger from him” Jacen said. Rey sighed.

“He’s not angry with you. He’s probably angry with me.” Rey told them.

“If he’s not angry then…. Why didn’t he say anything to us?” Said Anakin. There was a sad tone in his voice when he said that.

“I’m guessing he’s still in shock. Judging from the way things are going.” Rey said.

“Mum… that night, the lady assemblyman was also present. Do you know her?” Anakin asked. This got Rey sighed.

“She’s your father’s mother. In other words…. Your grandmother.” Jacen and Anakin startled when Rey said it.

“We have grandparents?” Jacen said.

“Of course you still have Jacen. Your grandfather was there as well. Their names are Han and Leia.”

“Okay… that’s relatively new. What else should we know about?” Jacen asked. Rey felt the conversation was about to become intense.

“While you two were at the Andor’s home, I had a meeting with your grandmother. She wanted to meet you.” Rey said. Jacen and Anakin fell silent.

“Meet us?” Jacen frowned.

“Yes sweetheart. She’s invited us to dine with her. I haven’t said yes or anything until I talk it out with you two.” Rey explained.

“No offence mum but we’re pretty much in the dark about father and his family let alone the whole ordeal.” Anakin said. He had a point though.

“That is why I wanted to show you this.” Rey got up from her seat and took out a book from a box she opened a while ago. It was a small album filled with precious moments she cherished. Rey opened and showed a picture of Obi wan and next to him were his best friend and comrade.

“This is grandpa Obi… and your great grandfather.” Rey pointed out. Anakin and Jacen lean in closer for a better look. The picture was taken during the time where Obi Wan was still in the army. The man next to him had a smile that looked as if he had the whole world in his hands.

“He looks a lot like you.” Jacen said to Anakin.

“What’s his name?” Anakin asked.

“His name is Anakin Skywalker.” Rey replied. Anakin turned to his mother.

“You mean, I was named after him?” said Anakin. Rey nodded.

“Yes. Your father once told me that should he have a son, he wanted to at least name one of them after his grandfather. I thought of honouring that wish of his.” Rey said.

“According to grandpa Obi, grandpa Anakin was a great pilot. Together they fought side by side during the war. When it was over great grandpa Ani returned back to America.”

“Hold on, Skywalker… is he related to the chairman?” Jacen asked.

“Mr. Luke is his son. He also happens to be grandpa’s neighbour back when he was working at the university.  That’s when I met your father.” Rey said.

 Rey told the kids everything about how she and Ben met up to the part when they got married. Being young and married they both had a whole life ahead of them and their differences were very much took a toll of their relationship. She left out the part where Ben and the other woman come in as she did not want her sons to know. Jacen and Anakin learned a lot about their father and his family through the stories their mother said. They learned that their grandmother, Leia was in fact adopted by a senator named Bail Organa. 

“Why was Mrs. Organa adopted if she already has a family?” Anakin wondered.

“I don’t know. It’s the one story your father didn’t want to tell me. To tell you the truth, he wasn’t close to your grandparents either. He’s always so complicated. Sometimes I don’t know what the hell is going on in his mind. It was only after we dated within a year he started seeing his family again.” Rey told them.

“What’s father like? To you that is...” Jacen asked curiously.

“Well, he…. he’s something that’s complicated and sometimes hard to understand. Yet… I’m like that as well. Part of me felt a connection between us. I guess that’s what got me completely infatuated with him. At first we hated each other but gradually we became friends and one night out led to another. He eventually asked me to marry him two years later.” Rey said as she recalls the memories of her and Ben.

“Why did you divorced?” Jacen asked. Rey was not completely sure if she wanted them to know just yet. Both her sons are still too small to understand.

“Sometimes, we want different things and not all the stuff in our lives is perfect. Your father and I have issues that we both need to overcome. We both came to a decision that was for the best.” Rey said as she tried to explain to them as simple as she can.

“You mean, you don’t love each other anymore?” Anakin asked. This question caught Rey off guard.

“Sweetheart, it’s…complicated between us. When you’re old enough, one day you’ll understand.” Rey stroked his head gently. Anakin sighed.

“Mum… are we going to meet father then?” he said.

“I don’t think so. Grandma said your father is constantly at work and hardly comes to visit her. Not to worry, we’re only meeting grandma Leia, grandpa Han and maybe grandpa Luke as well.” Rey told them.

“Oh… okay.” Jacen replied.

*** * ***

It took Rey at least two weeks to give Leia a reply. Leia almost thought that Rey had given up on dinner at the Organa household but a phone call from Rey one late afternoon made all her uncertainties go away. Rey and the twins are scheduled to go to the Organa household this upcoming Friday. Leia was so excited that she even asked Rey what she and the twins favorite foods were so that she could prepare them.

“We’re fine with anything. Come to think about it, both Jacen and Anakin are rather fond of chocolates.” Rey explained.

“Wonderful! I’ll ask Threepio to prepare some delicious desserts for them. At what time will you be coming Rey?” Leia asked.

“Oh, that. I’ll call you later when we arrive.” Rey replied. Leia nodded as an understanding. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Rey, can you come out for a minute? We have a guest.” Jess’s head poked from the slightly open door of Rey’s office.

“Sure, in a minute.” Rey said. “Well I have to go. I’ve got some work to do. We’ll see you soon. Tell Han and Luke I said hello.”

“Of course dear and give my love to the boys.” The both of them hung up after that.

Rey placed her phone on the table and headed out from the office to see Jess. There was a man with her. Jess saw Rey coming and quickly brought the man to see her. The man wore a khaki coloured suit which much to other women in the resistance office delight almost blend in with his brownish blond coloured hair. He smiled as he greeted her.

“Rey, this is Mr. Tobias James. Mr. James, this is Ms. Rey Kenobi.” Jess introduced them to each other.

“Pleasure to meet you Ms. Kenobi.” Tobias extended his hand out for her.

“The pleasure‘s all mine as well Mr. James.” Rey shook hands with the man in front of her.

“Please, just Tobias.” He said. Rey merely nodded.

Apparently, the entrepreneur was impressed with the proposal that Rey had made and immediately requested for the resistance office to help do the marketing and promotions ad for his business. Haldo has put Rey in charge of it and with both the First Order and the James project in their hands it was considered as a big success. They had a short meeting discussing further details on how Tobias wanted for his business to be marketed. Tobias James was no ordinary entrepreneur; he was also a leading businessman in the food and fashion industry. He also owns a successful company that manages real estate all over the country.

“If we put these here the pamphlet won’t come out exactly nice. I think we need to make the letters much brighter.” Finn told him. Tobias nodded but he was not exactly convinced.

“What say you Ms. Kenobi?” He voiced.

“I have to agree with Finn. Though you want to use the colour black but too much of it will take away everything.” Rey replied.

“Well, it’s your call then. I’ll leave it up to you. You may fax the design to my secretary later. I’ll have her email Mr. Finn the pictures.”

“Great.” Finn said.

Tobias was not what Rey had expected but he seemed polite and there was that friendliness in his air that makes everyone in the room felt pleasant by his presence. Finn and Rey escorted him out of the office building. Along the way, they came across with the director of the resistance, Ms. Haldo.

“Tobias. It’s so good to see you here. Ah, I see you’ve already met Mr. Finn and Ms. Kenobi. I trust that everything goes well?” Haldo asked.

“I must say, you have excellent team of workers Amelyn. Ms. Kenobi has great eyes…. for design that is.”  Tobias corrected himself. Finn noticed something in the way Tobias spoke but did not want to comment on it, yet.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere Tobias. Ms. Kenobi is already a mother.” Haldo chuckled. She seemed to know what goes around. Somehow Rey felt a bit uncomfortable by what her boss had just said.

“Oh, you’re married Ms. Kenobi?” Tobias asked. There was a surprising look on his face.

“Um, single mother actually.” Rey stated. Tobias nodded in understanding.

“Course you are.” Finn interrupted in which received a shot glare from Rey. Finn just grinned.

“Well my ride is here. I better get going now. I will keep in touch with you guys soon. It was nice seeing all of you.” He smiled to Rey as he said that. He extended his hand for her to shake and Rey accepted it.

They left and went back to their office after that.

“Peanut, I see what’s going on. Tobias looked like he’s interested in you.” Finn laughed. Jess who was sitting in Rey’s office gave a hearty giggled. Korr Sella, Rey’s assistant giggled as well at the prospect that her boss might actually go out on a real date.

“Oh my god! Rey, you should totally snatch him while you have the chance.” Korr Sella said.

“No, I’m not.” Rey simply said. Both Finn and Jess looked at each other and then to her.

“Why?” Finn asked.

“Yeah why? You’re single, he’s single and available. It could work.” Korr Sella said.

“Please, what kind of guy would date a woman like me? Plus, I’m also a mother, remember?” Rey placed back the papers on the table inside the cabinet.

“You don’t even know if he likes children. Who knows? Jacen and Anakin might like him. He could be the father they might look up to.” Jess said.

Rey stopped at what she was doing. A father figure? Finn did not say anything because he knew that hit close to home. Jess still does not know that Mr. Ben Solo was in fact Rey’s ex-husband. Rey’s memory jogged back to the time when they were in the infirmary where Ben said he wanted to be a part of Jacen and Anakin’s life. But the thing was, would he want her to be a part in his life as well? Somehow she doubts that would ever happen. They divorced and there was no way Ben and she would be together anymore. The thought of seeing Ben’s face again made her felt anxious but not disinterested. She does not know what to think anymore and just shove the thought aside. Jess, Finn and Korr Sella got out of the office and resume to their work station. Along the way, Jess said something that made Finn jumped.

“Well if you ask me, other than Mr. Tobias James, I want to see her go out with Mr. Solo.” Jess said. Korr Sella turned to her colleague. Finn who was walking behind them nearly tumbled upon hearing the conversation.

“Meaning?”  Korr Sella asked.

“He’s good too. I don’t know but Mr. Solo always looked so mysterious. There’s something in his air that sparks whenever I see him talking to Rey. I don’t know.” Jess said.

“Mind you, Mr. Solo once called Rey many times the last few weeks but she just cut him off saying that she’s busy and all.” Korr Sella said.

“He called her?” Jess gasped.

“Yeah. I can’t really say that I want my boss to go out with Mr. Solo but I do feel he does have a thing for her. It’s probably just Rey that’s just playing hard to get.” Korr Sella said. Finn snorted.

“That’s hardly unlikely.” He interrupted from behind in which startled the two women.

“Oh, then what’s say you Finn? Do you want Rey to go out with Tobias or Mr. Solo?” Jess grinned with curiosity.

“As her friend, I’m not the one you should ask that question. The choice also lies with her sons. That’s the important part. Why do you think Rey hasn’t gone out on a date much?” Finn popped a question that made both Korr Sella and Jess think for a moment.

“Oh… yeah. In the end whoever ends up marrying her, they’re gonna have to accept her sons as well.” Korr Sella said.

“My sentiments exactly.” Finn nodded.

“God, the thought of her divorce almost made me think what kind of a nutcase idiot would let such a sweet and kind person like Rey go. Tell you, if her ex-husband was that bad, I wouldn’t mind for Rey to take a chance on Mr. Solo.” Jess said. This earns a burst of laughter from Finn. The two women exchange looks of confusion as they look at their friend.

“Dude, what’s so funny? Was it something I said?” Jess spoke. Finn cannot contain his laughter upon what his colleague had said earlier and apologized.

“I’m sorry. It’s just; it’s so funny when you say something like that. I don’t even understand why we even have this conversation. Word from the wise, let’s just have fate take its course.” Finn wiped the tear from the corner of his eye due to laughing so hard.

He waved his hands in the air and went back to his office leaving the two women looking even more confused. The fact that he was the only one at their workplace who knew the whole truth regarding Rey and Ben’s relationship it made sense that people like Jess or Korr Sella for that matter unknowingly would ship those two together. Still, there are some advantages Finn thought for a moment. Who knows, maybe with the arrival of a stranger like Mr. Tobias James, it would shake the very foundation of Ben Solo and on his decision to whether or not he wants to be involve with the twins’ life or better yet… in Rey’s as well.

*** * ***

Anakin flipped through the pages of the book he wanted to borrow. He was at the school library along with Will and Lucy. Jacen on the other hand went with Lucas, Dustin and Ellie at the school gym. Ever since the incident, the both of them tried to avoid a few people who heard about the incident during the night of the play. Under the agreement from both families, Principal Calrissian went to great lengths so that their secrets remained safe. So far, only the vice principal Mr. Malbus, Ahsoka, her husband Mr. Bonteri and the twin’s homeroom teacher, Mr. Rook were the only ones who knew that Jacen and Anakin were in fact the grandsons of Leia Organa and Han Solo. It did shock them for a time but it was vital that the well-being of the twins’ are not to be disturbed or else the media would surely have a scoop to print out. Will took out his phone from his pocket.

“My sister texted me just now, she wants us to join them. They’re at the cafeteria.” Said Will to Lucy and Anakin.

“You guys go ahead. I just need finish writing down this list first.” Anakin simply said.

“Okay, but don’t take too long Ani.” Lucy said.

“We’ll save you a seat.” Will replied.

Together Lucy and Will left and made their way out of the Library to the cafeteria. After flipping through a few books, Anakin finished writing the information he needed that is until someone called out to him. Anakin turned to his left.

“Hello there, Anakin.” Ahsoka greeted him. Anakin greeted his gym teacher. There were sparks in her eyes when she said his name. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing much. I’m just jotting down a few lists of books for my book report.” Anakin simply says.

“Ah, I see Hera has already started on the second book report for your class. So, did you find anything interesting to read?” Ahsoka asked.

“I have a few on the list but then again, I already read most of them back in England.” He sulked as he looked at the list in his hands.

Ahsoka admired Anakin's diligence. Then she thought of something that might just cheer the boy up. She invited Anakin to come along with her to her office.  She looked at the cabinet drawer behind her and then started rummaging from the inside. She was positive that she kept the thing she was looking for somewhere in here. The little boy wondered what his teacher was looking for actually. Ahsoka opened the second drawer and finally she found it. She took out what happens to be a small book. It looked a bit old but still in one piece. Ahsoka smiled as she sat down. Anakin came closer to her. She wiped away the little bits of dust that covered the top side of the book. Then she handed the book to Anakin. It was a famous classic literature book titled The Little Prince. Anakin smiled and thanked his teacher.

“I think you might enjoy reading this one. This story is my favourite. A very special friend of mine lends it to me once but I never got the chance to give it back to him.” Ahsoka told Anakin. Anakin tilted his head a little; out of confusion.

“Why? What happened to him?” He asked. Ahsoka sighed.

“Well, he passed away… I never get the chance to give the book back or say my goodbyes. But now, I guess it’s fully right that I returned it back to its rightful owner.” Ahsoka placed her hands on the little boy’s shoulder.

Anakin looked at the book and then decided to open the front page. What he saw written inside was nothing like what he was expecting. Inside of the front page was written something. Anakin recognized a name he knew to whom it belonged to while the other, wrote _‘To my good friend….’_  His late great grandfather Obi Wan Kenobi, being a lover of books; this was a gift from him to his very good friend, Anakin Skywalker on his 30 th birthday.  Anakin looked at his teacher’s face.

“My great grandfathers’ name are here.” He said looking awed at what he just found.

“Yes, Anakin cherished this book the most and he let me read it as well. He often talked about your grandpa Obi a lot. Saying that never has he met a man with such wisdom and kindness but at the same time can throw a good sass.” Ahsoka chuckled at the thought of her old friend.

“Grandpa Obi never mentioned anything about dad and his family. What’s grandpa Ani like?” Anakin asked. This surprised Ahsoka but she was glad that he asked.

“Your great grandad is the one of the greatest people I ever met. Although there are things in this world you never get to understand, somehow, deep inside you feel like knowing them through the things they do might just help you to understand them a bit. In a way, he was a wonderful friend.” Ahsoka told him.  “I missed him so much.”

“I wish I got to know him. The way you talk about grandpa Ani made me feel rather envious. It’s sad that I never got a chance to spend time with him. How did you get to know each other?” Anakin asked.

“A good story… but maybe for another time. The book, keep it.” Ahsoka told him. Anakin smiled and it was a smile that Ahsoka recognized. He was indeed a Skywalker through and through.

After excusing himself, Anakin walked out of the office and made his way to the cafeteria where Jacen and his friends were waiting for him. He stopped halfway and opened the book to read the front page again.

 

_“…To my good Friend, Anakin Skywalker…”_

_Sorry Ani, I forgot to buy you a card to write as I need to get your gift wrapped immediately. You know how troublesome the postal services at this area are. Well, wishing you a very Happy Birthday. May you and your family have many a wonderful life ahead. Give my love to Padme and the twins._

_All my love, your old friend,_

_Obi Wan Kenobi_

 

He felt a small light pang in his heart. It was not because of sadness but merely a warm feeling. He missed his great grandfather and remembered how he used to call out his name. It was so full of tender and love. From there Anakin knew that Obi Wan cherished this man named Anakin Skywalker very much. After all, he was named after him. A part of Anakin wanted to know regarding his father’s family background. What went wrong? Why grandpa Obi never mentioned about them to him or Jacen? Did they do something that made grandpa obi hated them?

“Wished you were here. Both of you… to the very least… I’ll know the real deal behind all that has happened.” Anakin muttered to himself and sighed. He closed back the book and walked once more toward the cafeteria.

*** * ***

“Wait, wait hold on…. So let me get the straight. You need what now?” Phasma asked Ben. There was confusion written all over her face.

“I need you to… to help teach me… about children.” Ben said. Phasma who was sitting in front of him in his office just sat there with her jaws dropped. Hux already knew about it regarding Ben and Rey’s previous argument at the restaurant a while back. He did not say anything but merely kept a straight face.

“Did you bang someone?” Phasma asked curiously. Ben gave her surprised and upsetting look.

“What? No! This is something else. I just need to know how to communicate and interact with kids that’s all. Since you’re a mother, I thought you can give me some advice about it.”

“Ooohh… okay. Are you dating a widow then? Is she a single mother?” Phasma continued to ask. It was only this time that Hux snapped into a laugh. Phasma frowned at him and Ben sighed.

“Gwen, what Ben’s trying to do is something both you and I know would be a total disaster. That is if he messes this one up.” Hux laughed. Ben gave him a shot glare.

“Zip it Armitage or else I’ll break that nose of yours.” Ben warned. Hux raised his hands as surrender and put them down again. The smirk never fades from his face as he liked to watch the man in front of him suffer.

“Ben, If you want my help to the very least could you please tell me what’s going on and are you dating or not?” Phasma crossed her arms against her chest. Ben found it harder to tell but in order for him to get close to his sons, he must make at least an effort to try.

“Okay…. I’m not dating but I am a divorcee. I was married once and now I just found out that my ex-wife kept the knowledge of my sons’ existence from me. How’s that for a start?” Ben said. Both Phasma and Hux’s eyes went wide.

“Miss Kenobi hid the knowledge of the children from you?” Hux blurted out. Startled, Phasma turned to him and then to Ben.

She was flabbergasted. Miss Kenobi? Then it hit her and all of a sudden, there were a spark of resentment in her eyes. What Phasma did next was rather spontaneous. She slapped Ben on the face. This earns a total shock from both men sitting with her. Ben tended his face due to the sting of pain he felt. He was indeed shock to no ends. Why did Phasma slapped him?

“What was that for?” Ben exclaimed. He messaged his left cheek to ease the painful sting he just received.

“That’s for being an idiot! And to think you’re actually Rey’s ex-husband. Good lord Ben. You have no idea how much you owe me.” Phasma leaned against the chair. She looked furious.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ben asked in confusion. Phasma exasperated.

“A long time ago, my daughter saw her gasping for dear life near a traffic light. It was the day before Christmas Eve. Mary Ann saw Rey and went to help her. I panicked and boy was her stomach huge. Her water just broke in the middle of the street no less.” Phasma paused. Ben did not know about it and his face looked terrified.

“Luckily there was a cab and we rushed her to the hospital immediately. Mary Ann and I couldn’t stay long as we got a plane to catch. I did keep in touch with the nurse who tended her though. The boys were safely delivered after that. The mother…” Phasma paused.

“What? what happened to Rey?” Ben asked rather seriously. There was a sad look on her face much more then Ben.

“She had a slight fever but other than that she was fine.” Phasma explained. 

“She didn’t tell me about them. All my life I wondered what happened to her and now, I don’t know what to think anymore.” Ben sighed.

“Do your sons know about you?” Hux asked. Ben shook his head.

“No. I guess Rey was afraid that I might take them away. God, she’s always so distrustful when it comes to me.” He replied.

“Are you? Are you going to take them from her then?” Phasma questioned. Ben did not answer that.

“Ben, if you want to be a part of your sons’ life then I suggest you at least try to respect their mother as well even if you’re not together anymore. She practically raise them all on her own which kind of puts you in a very tight position if you ask me.” Phasma told him.

“I second that notion. From your part, to be honest you don’t exactly have that father material look let alone a husband in which kind of made Miss Kenobi might not trust you with the kids.” Hux said.

“Then what am I supposed to do? Stand in front of the door of her apartment and beg her to let me see the twins?” Ben retorted.

“For a start Ben, try at least to bond with them. For example, talk to them. Engage in a conversation. Just talk about anything that can make the boys open up to you little by little. Bond with them first only then you can build trust.” Phasma explained.

“You need more than just help mate. Why don’t you ask your family? Maybe your parents can come up with some family bonding ideas.” Hux explained.

“As if. Asking for advice from them hardly solved my problem anyway…” He said. Then, Ben remembered something.

Before he went to live Uncle Luke, when he was a child Ben was usually put under the care of a baby sitter. He decided to seek help from their family butler Threepio regarding the matter at hand. What Phasma said was right, in a way. In lights of future events, he hoped at least he could make up for the loss of those ten years. Ben knew nothing about being a father and he was terrified of the thought of becoming like his own father who was hardly ever be there for him during his early years. He did not hate Han, but Ben was never close to his parents. He hoped that this could be a start for him to be a better father to Jacen and Anakin. Ben needed to prove to himself and especially to Rey that he too can change for the better.

*** * ***

“Ani, where are you sweetheart?” Rey called for him.

“I’m up here mum. I’ll be down in a sec.” Anakin replied.

“Hurry up. We don’t want to miss our ride.” Rey said as she walked back to her room.

“Okay.” Anakin replied.

Rey sat in front of the mirror of her dressing table and did her hair. She decided for a simple bun like hairstyle like she always does but only this time, Rey let her hair down and did few simple curls at the end. Today, they are going to have dinner at the Organa household as promised. She made sure that the boys are properly dressed and told them to behave. Anakin took a scissor and cut out a few flowers that he grew in his tiny garden. The flowers were special since it grew in their garden back at home in England. He wanted to give them to Leia as a gift. Soon, the family went off to the subway station to get to their destination. Rey’s heart thumped rather fast than usual. Who would not be nervous? Her sons are about to meet their father’s family and who knows what will happen. She clutched on both their hands. Anakin turned to look at his mother. 

“Don’t worry mum. Remember what grandpa Obi use to tell us, it’s gonna be okay.” Anakin reassured her. Rey smiled and kissed the crown of his head. Her son knew very much on how to calm her down. Jacen rested his head against his mother’s arm. Rey sighed and wrapped her right arm around him.

“Is dad going to be there?” Jacen asked.

“I don’t know…. maybe not. Like your grandmother said, your father hardly comes home.” Rey simply said though she was unsure of it herself.

“It’s just a feeling…” Jacen looked up to his mother’s face. Rey said nothing. She knew that Jacen wanted a chance to see Ben.

This was a big step to take. She took the advice from Rose and Jyn that this might be a good opportunity for the boys to bond with their father’s family. Then again, Rey had doubts when it comes to Ben himself. Will he be a good father to the boys? Can Ben make time for Jacen and Anakin? So many feeling crept up inside. Rey pondered again of her memories with Ben but that was a long time ago. Even Finn said to her that people can change over the years. Who knows that Ben might change? For the better or worse, Rey will be the judge of that before Ben could even extend his hand out to the twins.

The Organa household was situated in Greenwich Village surprisingly near to their neighborhood. It was a pleasant area that gives one close to a good feeling amidst the bustling noises of the cities in New York. The nearer they are to the house the more nervous she becomes. Soon, they arrived. The place was just like she remembered but only the colors of the wall were different than before. It carries the color off white.

“Well, there’s no going back now.” Jacen spoke.

Rey let out a long sighed. Anakin held on to his mother’s hand and so did Jacen. Together the Kenobi’s walked on the stairs to the front door. Then Jacen rang on the doorbell. They heard footsteps coming and the door opened. They were greeted by none other than Han. He beamed at the family and greeted them warmly.

“Hi Rey, glad you could make it. Come on in. Threepio, can you call Leia? Our guests are here.” Han said.

“Certainly sir.” Threepio said happily and went to find Leia.

“Thank you for having us.” Rey simply said. Suddenly, a white furry dog with a blue collar came running toward Han and then it circled itself around Rey and her boys. Anakin bent down and ruffled its head.

“Okay Artoo, let our guest go to the living room will ya?” Han chuckled.

“It seems he’s taking a liking to you Anakin.” Said Luke while walking down the staircase. His twin sister came to greet them. Leia’s eyes glimmer at the presence of the Kenobi family.

“Welcome sweethearts.” Leia said as she embraced Rey into a hug. Then she shifted her gaze on the two tiny people she desperately wanted to meet.

“Hello Mrs. Organa.” Both Jacen and Anakin said at the same time. Anakin held out a small bouquet of flowers and handed them to Leia.

“Oh sweetie, they’re beautiful! Thank you.” She caressed Anakin’s cheek.

“Come, let’s meet great grandma Paddie.” Luke intervenes before Leia could cry her eyes out.

They retreated to the living room. Rey remembered a few things upon looking at her surroundings. She once came here after all and then she caught the sight of an old woman whom she knew from a long time ago when Ben brought her to America to see his family. She happened to be Ben’s grandmother. Padme upon seeing them broke into a smile. She was informed by Luke and Leia beforehand regarding the matters of Ben and his sons. Of course being old, they had to explain things to a minimum in order not to shock the former senator further. Luke introduced the twins to their great grandmother. The only problem they had with her was she had problems regarding her hearing and people may want to speak a bit louder in order for Padme to hear what they were saying.

“What?” Padme asked as she pointed out her ears to catch her son’s words.

“This is Jacen and Anakin mom. They’re Rey's children.” Luke said a little louder. Jacen, Anakin and Rey stood in awkward silence.

“Oh, they’re it?” Padme smiled and then reach out her arms for a hug.

Anakin was nearer to Padme and he did not managed to back way when the former senator suddenly flung her arms around him. He blinked due to the shock. Jacen snorted and trying hard not to giggle at his brother. Padme released Anakin and then moved on to Jacen. Instead of a hug she pinches his cheeks much to his surprise. Ha, serves you right, Anakin thought. After the grandma attack, they all sat down on the sofa as Threepio brought some tea for the family to have while waiting for dinner to be served. They talked about almost everything. How they moved from England to New York, Rey's current work, the twins days at school and so much more. Remembering about the time in school, Anakin took his small bag and searched for something. He took out a book and then handed it to Padme.

“Mrs. Bonteri gave this to me. She said it belonged to Grandpa Ani. It was a gift from Grandpa Obi. ” Anakin said to all of them. Rey turned toward her son when he mentioned her grandfather’s name.  She had no idea Anakin had kept something like this. Jacen knew but chose to kept quiet about it. Luke heaved a sigh and then let out a smile. “She told me to keep it but I thought it was wise to send it back here… To you.”

“Oh my boy… why don’t you keep the book instead? I think grandpa Ani would like it.” She said. Padme handed Anakin back the book and patted on top of his hands. The boy in front of her looks so much like her late husband.

“Speaking of my dad, I have a few photo albums of him and old Ben Kenobi. I’ll be right back.” Luke got up and walked out of the living room to fetch the albums. He came back after that. Jacen and Anakin huddled between him.

Luke showed him the face of his father, Anakin Skywalker and it was rather a surprised because he looked almost the same as Anakin. He was a young boy at the time. There were also pictures of others besides Anakin and Obi Wan. There were pictures of their friends and colleagues and so many other people that even Padme have quite forgotten their names. One album Padme did remember was during the wedding of Obi Wan and Satine. The album holds all the wedding pictures of their family as well as friends. Then she handed them to Anakin. Rey who was sitting next to him smiled as she saw the picture of her late grandparents. He was a wonderful husband to Satine and loved her all his life. Rey missed them very much. To their surprise, Grandpa Anakin and Padme became the best man and maid of honor. In return, during their wedding, Satine and Obi Wan did the same.

“Your granddad was quite a looker himself back in the days. Satine loved him very much” Padme said to Rey.

“They met way back before my husband and I did. Through Satine I got to know Obi Wan and it was him who introduced me to Anakin. Then one thing led to another and then Anakin came in with the marriage proposal.” Padme told them. She flipped open the next page.

There was a picture of her and Anakin during their wedding. Padme’s wrinkly hands touched the picture with tender strokes. How she misses the tall man beside the younger her in the picture. It has been five years since her husband died and not a day goes by her love for him does not grow. Their story was a rocky one. But it was a dark past she wished not to remember anymore. It was also something she wished not for the children to know of. For now, Padme just wanted to enjoy life with her family and with the arrival of Rey, Jacen and Anakin; it made all the life in her more entertaining. Turning to the next page, they were greeted by a picture of Han and Leia’s wedding. Luke told them one hilarious moment when their school principal, Lando Calrissian was entrusted to be the host of Han’s bachelor party. Both Han and Leia laughed at the memory. Rey giggled as she remembered when Leia told her what happened.

“Your uncle Chewie and I had to look everywhere for the missing rings and the groom as well. Thank goodness dad managed to buy us some time.” Luke laughed.

“Oh, I remember alright. I thought your grandpa here got himself cold feet and ran off. Instead, they drank a lot and had too much fun then got themselves in multiple series of troubles. Guessed where they found him. He was sleeping underneath the bed at a different hotel the whole morning!” Leia let out a hearty laugh.

“And a long hangover. Don’t want to reminiscence that part again, ever.” Han placed an arm around Leia’s shoulder as he laughed. The others followed suit.

Anakin smiled while listening to his great grandmother’s story. When he flipped through the next page, Rey’s smile faltered. In front of her son now lies the picture she never thought of seeing again. It was a picture of her and Ben only this time; it was on their wedding day. Rey gulped. Anakin’s eyes went wide and he gasped.

“Look mum; it’s you and dad. You look young.” Anakin admired. The others began to notice and fell into silence.

Jacen got near him to look. Rey did not know how to answer this situation as she never showed any of her and Ben’s wedding picture to the boys. Leia gave Rey an eye contact and silently mouthing an apology to her. They did not realized that picture was still kept inside the album. Rey shook her head in reply to say that it was okay. The twins could see how affectionate their parents were; wrapped in an each other’s embrace as they gaze into each other’s eyes. Ben looked extremely handsome in his sleek looking black suit and with that fluffy luscious hair of his and her hands playing at the end of it. Her wedding gown was a simple strapless white dress but beautiful and elegant nonetheless. Rey remembered the memory clearly. It was the best day of her life as Ben whispered sweet loving words to her and in return she lovingly rewarded him with kisses. Rey averted her eyes away from the picture.

*** * ***

“Hey mom, have you seen Threepio?” Ben said as he walked into the living room when all of a sudden his footsteps stayed stationary at the sight in front of him. Everyone in the living room looked to their front. Oh god….

“Ben!” Leia got up “When did you get in?”

“I, um… just now. I see you’re busy. I can come back later–“His words were cut off.

“Nonsense, Come sit with us.” Leia already grabbed him by the arm and brought him over from where they were gathering.

Rey felt her heart jumped. She knew Leia was not going to miss this one up. The woman was too much for her own good. But judging from the looks on her face as well as everyone else, they did not know that Ben was going to show up either. Rey immediately took the album from Anakin and closed it. As if Ben did not see what they were looking at since his eyes caught on what particular picture they were seeing. Ben took a seat next to his father. His gaze then turned toward the two small boys sitting in between their mother. He did not expect to see the Jacen and Anakin so soon and at the Organa house no less. His eyes moved toward Rey and he noticed that her hands were fidgety. Rey always does that when she’s nervous Ben thought. The room fell into silence for a minute that is until Threepio came.

“Madam, dinner is ready.” He simply says and Leia nodded.

“Thank you Threepio. Ben, since you’re here, let’s have dinner together.” Ben’s head rose up straight to see his mother’s face. Rey also looked at Leia.

“Oh boy…” Han whispered under his breath and slowly got himself up and Luke kept on smiling. The others followed suit.

Ben and Rey barely made eye contact due to the awkwardness that surrounded within them. He had no idea that his mother had invited Rey and the twins to Friday dinners. This certainly caught him off guard. Ben intended to come here today in hopes to ask for some tips from Threepio regarding how to handle children since it was he who used to take care of Ben when he was still a child. Phasma and Hux’s words from yesterday kept playing in his head like hard rock music. Then again, this might be the opportunity that Phasma was talking about. Ben could use this moment to get to know his sons more.  

Still, how do you start a conversation with a ten year old? Would Rey be fine with it? Okay, he did not see that one coming. Clearly he has a lot to learn and to catch up with. Leia looked at her son and let out a small smile. She knew Ben was thinking of something and all of it definitely concerned Rey and the boys. _Not to worry sweetheart, Mommy will help you along the way_ , Leia thought. She knew that she had to do something about this. Leia and Han had barely been there for Ben back in the days. This was probably Leia's way of trying to make up to all the missing moments of her and her son. She intended to be there and help him all the way. 

The whole family went to the dining room. The twins sat between their mother while Han and Leia each sat at the end of the table. Awkwardly for Rey, Ben sat right in front of her. Oh Good Lord, she thought. Can this get any difficult? She bit her bottom lip and tried hard not looking at man in front of her too much. Being in the same meeting room as he was back at work was awkward enough now let alone the dinner table. To add the cherry on top, Ben and Rey are surrounded by their family no less. Luke chuckled at the sight of his former trainee and then to his nephew. He knew Ben and Rey like the back of his hand. Oh indeed, this certainly would be an interesting dinner to remember alright.

 

 


	9. The Feeling Inside....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See? That’s not so bad. You did well.” Ben said to him as he cupped Jacen’s face in his hands. 
> 
> He smiled to him and told Jacen of how brave he was. Rey kissed her son on the crown of his head and told him the exact same thing. Jacen looked at the two people standing beside him. Inside his heart, Jacen saw that his parents really cared and loved him very much. Despite being sick, today was indeed one of the best days in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. God, i have been too busy to write lately. I had real life problems to settle and i was handed down a big project that i need to finish doing. Plus, with all the stress that's going on, i experienced quite a major writer's block. For the next update, it might take a little while for me to post because i need to get my projects done first. But don't worry, the plot has already start to thicken and i tell you, its very interesting. Can't wait to get my hands on writing this story soon. Well, enough of my ramblings. Here's the new chapter! Thank you very much for all your support and your comments are very much appreciated. It makes my day and keeps me pumped up and going. So, Enjoy the story... :) :)

Rey took a seat between Luke and Anakin. Surprisingly, Ben sat opposite from her and Jacen next to him. Han and Leia sat at the ends of the table. As the family was all seated, Threepio and two more maids served the family their dinner. It was pleasantly quiet and for once, Leia thought that this was indeed a rare sight. Her family all together in one table and sitting in front of her from afar, Han smiled as he looked at his wife’s face. Leia knew that the both of them dreamt of this to happen once in their lifetime. To see the two little boys, their mother and Ben here together brought joy to their hearts. For once, Leia was glad there was no trouble at the dinner table. Or is there? Rey hardly eats her food as she was awkward enough to be dining with Ben sitting right in front of her. Anakin was busy enjoying his food and already seem to be engaging in a conversation with his grandmother.

“So Rey, how’s Haldo treating you? Hope it’s not too hard. She can be strict to the core but her heart is at the right place.” Luke said.

“She’s great.” Rey simply says even though she knew that it was partially true.

“We went to the same university. Back then she was still dating, who was that man again Luke?” Leia tried to recall a memory.

“I think it was Orson.” Luke told his sister. Rey and Ben stopped chewing their food. This was certainly new piece of information.

“Oh yes, now I remember! Orson Krennic. Cassian’s father in law and him were buddies.” Leia said.

“Orson Krennic? As in, my boss?” Ben frowned. Rey turned to him and then to Leia.

“Yeah. They use to date each other back then. I’m not sure about now though.” Leia simply says as she cut her steak.

“Huh...” Ben uttered silently. Rey most certainly heard that.

“Amelyn and I were housemates back at our alma mater. She’s one tough cookie. I remember during a game we once played. She was more interested in scoring points and threw the ball into the net rather than trying to look like a star player.” Leia said.

“What game did you play grandma?” Anakin asked. Leia looked at him lovingly. She loved that he started to call her that.

“I can’t remember for the life of me Ani. Although, I did remember Betty Atkins and Amelyn battling each other all out. She got bruises all over her arm.” Leia chuckled.

To hear the story of Director Haldo, Rey sensed a new profound respect for the woman. True, Director Haldo may have her days where she was a witch to every one of the resistance members, she was also a great leader. Rey took it upon herself to understand the woman better in the future. Nonetheless, Haldo has her reasons in doing things for the better; even if it means some people like Jess or Poe sometimes do not agree with it her decisions and plans. They just have to trust her judgements in bringing the resistance company to greatness. Rey was indeed surprised to learn that the director for the First Order Technologies and Haldo were once a couple. Rey let out a slight chuckle at the thought of it. She cannot imagine seeing both of them together. It would certainly be a sight to behold.

Jacen looked at the greens in front of him. _Blagh!_ He hated broccoli and never liked to eat them. Rey often had a hard time trying to make Jacen eat his vegetables ever since he was young.  Jacen slowly looked to his front and since his mother was talking with Uncle Luke, he slowly pushed the veggies on the other side of the plate. From the corner of her eye, Rey caught his mischievous trick in an instant, she eyed on her son. Jacen was caught red handed. Rey looked at him then silently mouthing to Jacen to eat his greens. Since Anakin sat next to his mother, he had no escape so he silently ate them but Jacen on the other hand looked at his mother with blank expression. Then, slowly his mouth silently formed an ‘o’ as if to challenge her patience with him by answering it as a no.

He slowly cast aside his vegetable aside using his fork one by one. This got Rey nearly on the edge of her seat. _Good God, Jacen!_ She thought. Rey felt like she just wanted to shove them in his mouth immediately but considering that they were dining with Ben and his family it was best to keep things to a minimum. Alright, two can play that game _. That’s it. No dessert for you for a week, mister!_ Rey sighed. Of all places to be stubborn it was a no wonder he wanted to sit far away from his mother. Jacen let out a small mischievous smile as Rey squinted her eyes. Little did they know, two people were looking at their sweet mother and son banter. Leia grinned at the thought of her grandson not wanting to eat his greens. It reminded her of the man sitting next to Jacen. Ben who noticed a while ago suddenly got up and excused himself to the kitchen. After a while he went back to the dining room, only this time, there was a bowl in his hand. It appears to be melted cheese. Jacen watched his father poured some melted cheese on top of his veggies. The boy felt curious to know if it tastes good.

“It tastes better with a little bit of flavor.  Do you want some Jacen?” Ben asked him. Jacen looked at Ben and then toward the bowl. Rey watched as Ben took control.

“Does it taste good if you eat it like that?” He asked. Ben smiled.

“Here, let me pour some for you. You know if you find yourself hating the taste of green you can always put a little bit of something to taste. I know I do.” Ben bent nearer as he whispered to him.

 Jacen chuckled and smile. Ben poured some of the remaining cheese on top of the vegetables that Jacen so desperately tried to get rid of. He mixed them for his son to eat. Rey could not help but wonder at the sight of the father and son moment that was happening in front of her. Ben also asked if Anakin wanted some as well in which took no time at all for Anakin to agree. Leia, Luke and Han along with Padme smiled at the sight of Ben and his children. He can be difficult at times but this was certainly the very improvement that Leia thought was a miracle on her part that she got to experience with Ben and the twins. For that, she was grateful indeed. To Rey’s surprise, Jacen started eating his veggies. Rey suddenly locked eyes with Ben and she could feel herself flushing with amazement at how Ben handles the situation. Not that she mind but it was a good thing the problem was solved. She nodded as a thanks but Ben just kept staring at her. He then gave her a small smile. Rey cleared her throat and focused on finishing her food.

“Don’t be Jacen. I even had a hard time trying to convince your daddy here to eat his veggies. Luckily your grandpa there has a few tricks up his sleeve.” Leia chuckled.

“Toss it up with some cheese and he never eats them without it. Back then I know I did.” Han simply said and let out a hearty laugh. Rey just smile while Luke and Leia grinned at the sight of the similarities of the Solo generations of men shared.

 After dinner, the family retreated to the living room. Along the way, Jacen saw something parked outside at the back corner of the house. He took a peek outside the window. Han noticed this and saw what the boy was looking at. From there he let out a smile. He invited both Jacen and Anakin to come outside. The twins walked with their grandfather approaching of what appears to be some sort of a vehicle. The only thing was it was covered with a grey sheet. Ben who was watching from afar walked toward them followed by Luke from behind. Leia and Rey on the other hand stayed in the living room with Padme.

 “Oh you boys are gonna love this.” Han said rather excitingly. He took off the covers surrounding the vehicle which then reveals am old car underneath it all. Jacen gasped and his eyes widen with awe.

“Cool! Is this what I think it is? It’s a YT Corellian made sports car! ” Said Jacen. Both the twins moved in closer for a better look.

“Oh it is alright. Boys, meet the Millennium Falcon. Isn’t she a beauty?” Han introduced what appears to be a sports car. Jacen jumped with joy. He loved cars and to see the Millennium Falcon itself was a privilege indeed.

“I thought they don’t make these anymore.” Anakin said. They were thrilled to get their chance to see it.

“Yeah, what you’re looking is the very few of the first model that came out during the 70’s. You should see it during its younger days. She’s the fastest car alive and between you and me, it outruns the imperial forces on the road more than once. If you know what I mean.” Han winked which earns giggles from the two of his grandsons.

“Ah, those were the days. I still remember them like it was yesterday. You know your dad once brought your mom around town using the Falcon when she stayed here once.” Han explained.

 This earns a look from Ben. How could he forget about it when it was one of the many beautiful memories he and Rey shared. While the twins continue reminisce with their grandfather Ben could not help but watch. He did not know how to approach them yet again. It was hard to enter the conversation when he looked at how happy his sons were with their grandfather, the father even Ben himself rarely talks to. Luke patted his nephew on the shoulder as he watched over the twins.

“They are an interesting bunch aren’t they Ben.” Luke simply said. Ben exhaled.

 Back at the living room, Leia asked Rey if the boys and she could spend more time at the Organa house with them in the futures to come. Although Rey was reluctant but knowing Leia, she gave her permission. Besides, Leia was a good person to her and Rey would love for the boys to spend time with their grandparents. Leia hugged her and told her that should she ever need help; Rey can always come to her.

“If you have to go out of town or outstation, you can send them to me. We’ll take good care of them Rey.” Leia said. Rey merely nodded.

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” She replied.

“All of you are a part of this family as well. We help what we can.” Leia said. Rey said nothing. To her Leia has always been the caring one in the family. The men along with the twins came back from the backyard.

“Mummy, I saw the Millennium Falcon. It was awesome!” Jacen told his mother. Leia smiled as she mused at the sight of her grandson’s happiness.

“That’s wonderful Jacen.” Rey replied with a smile on her face.

“Grandpa told us the story when you, Grandpa Luke and he along with grandpa Chewie use to go on an adventure in it.” Anakin said to Leia. Leia laughed as she recalled back the sweet memories.

“We did. Ah, those were the days I do say so myself. We went all the way as far as the Mexican border.

“A memory I wish not to remember.” Han said as he sat down.

“Well, be glad I came to the rescue back then or else you would still freeze to death.” Luke said.

Soon it was time for Rey and the boys to go home. Threepio came and told them their ride has arrived. As the family was leaving through the front door, they said their goodbye. Leia was happy enough for their visit and told them to come often. Ben and Rey did not dare to look at each other but merely nodded when it was time for her to leave. Jacen and Anakin said goodbye to their father and grandparents. They enter the taxi that was waiting for them and left after that. The whole family in the Organa Household retreated back to the living room. As much as Ben wanted to leave immediately, his mother called for him.

“So… what do you think of them Ben?” Leia asked her son. Ben did not say a word.

“I take your silence means that you like them then.” Luke sipped his cup of tea.

“… I do.” He finally voiced.

“Well that’s good. Because, if you want to earn Rey’s trust, you have to show that you can handle children. Tonight was unexpected of you to come but nonetheless, I’m glad you did.” Leia said.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you invited them to dinner? Are you afraid that I might be indifferent about it?” Ben asked. There was a look of disappointment plastered on his face. Han and Luke fell silent but their gaze was fixed upon Leia. Han said that judging by the situation between Ben and Rey previously; she would probably not come to their house if she knew Ben was here.

“Judging by the incident back at the school, I don’t want to scare Rey or the twins away. You still got a long road ahead of you sweetheart.” Leia replied.

“If it was easy to gain her trust then I would have earn it by now. Believe me, I know Rey. She’s always so insecure about many things.”

“Ben…. sweetheart that’s why you need all the information and help you can get. Show her that you care and want to be involved. The next thing you know, she’ll let you and the boys spend some time together.”

“First thing mom, I don’t know how to handle a kid let alone twins. I don’t know okay so it’s a bit hard to swallow all of this.” Ben said. Leia sighed.

“Like I said before Ben, you have to do all the work. It’s all on you. No one can make the boys like you but you yourself.” Leia said.

“Okay… but how do I do that?” Ben asked. There was a terrified look on his face.

“By being there for them… Just, be there for them. Don’t make the same mistake I did” Han interrupted.

 This caught Ben’s attention. True, his parents were not exactly the best of people but they did try to help him the best way they can. To be honest, everything was still a blur to him but he knew one thing. The twins were an interesting bunch. Ben found himself fascinated by them and how grown his boys were. He felt that he had missed too much and he wanted to make amends to all the things that he had missed so far in their life. Luke told him to be careful and let things take its course. In time, Rey and the twins will learn to accept him. Ben bid his family goodnight and then head back to his apartment.

*** * ***

“Okay guys, I just received the conformation from Brian, Mr. James’s secretary on which design they’re gonna use for the event. Rey, you can start on the printing materials after I get this document sign from Poe.” Finn confirms with Rey that he has got the design that Mr. James’s secretary has given to him.

“Ah, finally. I can’t wait to get that thing started. The people from Kanjiklub already send in their designs a bit late so I might have to speed things up.” Rey shook her head.

“That makes two of us. I still need to scout the venue for another of their event next month. They won’t give my team a moment’s rest for heaven sake. I told Kanjiklub the bars in Little Italy weren’t so bad but they wanted something different. Argh, God they’re a pain but work is work.” Jess messaged her neck.

Rey review the designs that Tobias’s secretary emailed to Finn. Although there were a few changes that they needed to make, Tobias gave Rey the green light to surprise him. All he wanted was for the job to be done and the result to be in good response. After a week of hell, the resistance went to meet him and his operations manager, Mr. Fox. They simply loved their ideas and choice of venue so the team can do their work as soon as possible.

“Thank you everyone. We look forward to see the rest.” Said Mr. Fox. Jess went ahead with the him to the front door leaving Tobias and Rey.

“I’m glad we manage to scratch that off our list. God, it’s that time already?” Said Rey as she checked her watch.

“Well, since you’re already done with work why don’t we go and have afternoon tea? My treat.” Said Tobias surprisingly. 

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry Mr. James but I’m kind of in a rush actually. I need to run down to Alderaan Academy to pick up my children.” She said.

“Oh. So, how about tomorrow?” He asked her again. Rey did not have the heart to decline but since she had her work cut out for her going out was the least of her worries right now.

 Rey explained to Tobias and politely declined stating that she was busy for the week plus she has a lot of work really cut out for her. Tobias completely understood and instead he asked her for her phone number. He even made her promise to go out for a drink with him in which Rey agrees. Jess who has been watching from afar could not help but ask.

 “You turn him down? Oh Rey. That’s not good. You should’ve taken the opportunity.” Jess said as she drove.

“Jess, please. The last thing I need is a relationship and right now it’s not quite fitting. We have a lot of work cut out and I’m still waiting for Ben to give me the First order’s sales report.” She said.

“Oh, you and Mr. Solo are on a first name basis now eh.” Jess grinned. Rey bit her lip as to why she let slip the name.

“N, no, we’re not. I, It just slipped.” She tried to cover it up. Jess chuckled and shook her head.

“Okay… you just slipped.” Jess said and grinned.

 Rey said nothing and after that they went back to the office. A few days later, the team managed to handle two events. Their efforts were paid off as their client was satisfied with their work. Poe and Finn were glad that they finally can focus on three more upcoming important events. The Resistance company was busy as hell and ever since the news regarding them taking on the major project from the First Order Technologies; more and more projects seemed coming in. Finn said that they are either blessed or cursed. Time has become rather limited for Rey to spend time with her sons. While she was constantly coming home looking tired, Jacen or Anakin did their very best not to worry their mother. They spend most of their time after school with Lucy and their friends.

One weekend, after sending the children for drama club practice, Rey went to a coffee shop and decided to do her work there. She received an email on the First Order’s sales report from Ben and Rey immediately did her strategy on the promotion that the both of them are going to do. Being Ben Solo, Rey was not surprised to see the statistics were higher than usual. She knew that a person like him could pull off something like this. The First Order’s products were sold to the roof. This time they are going to introduce a new brand of smartphones. The respond for the application they made last year was a hit and this time they are taking the world of technology by storm. It was a no wonder the organization managed to achieve their target fast. She continued her work that is until someone called her out. Rey turned and saw Tobias heading her way. He looked different than the usual corporate suit he usually wears. Instead, this time he wore a simple blue jacket, t-shirt and jeans.

“Hey.” Tobias greeted her. His smiles were the brightest among the crowd or so she thought to herself.

“Hi… Mr. James. What a surprise.” Rey smiled.

“Please, call me Tobias. May I sit here?” He asked. Rey nodded and so Tobias sat down.

“Are you going out today?” Rey asked.

“Well I am out now.” Tobias laughed. Rey chuckled and she was embarrassed by the question she asked just now. _Of course he’s going out you idiot why else he’s dressed casually_. Rey thought to herself.

“So, what are you doing?” He asked her.

“Well, like everyone else, I’m here enjoying my coffee.” Rey smiled as she joked around showing him her cup. Tobias let out a smile.

“In that case, mind if I join you?” said Tobias. Rey nodded in reply. As she was scribbling down notes, with some sort of fascination, Tobias watched at what she was doing.

“Do you often do this thing during weekends too Rey?” He asked. Rey tilted her head up to look at him.

“Well sometimes, if it’s important.  Don’t get me wrong, I do spend my days off without work hanging on my back but some things just demand extra attention. I swear I could grow two more hands after that.” She said and Tobias smile and together they laugh.

“Same goes to me then. I recently went to see one of the houses that are schedule to go on sale and boy was it harder than I thought it would be. Yesterday, one of the construction workers nearly paints the wrong colour on the wall of the bedroom. Thank goodness for, my work secretary we manage to avoid crisis.”

“Work secretary?” Rey asked.

“Oh I have two secretaries actually. One manages works while another manages my personal matters. I find dividing them quite useful indeed.” He told her.

“That’s understandable.” Rey nodded in understanding.

“So, how long have you been here Rey? Do you mind if I call you Rey that is?” Tobias asked. Rey pressed her lips trying not to smile to the thought of it.

“No, no its okay. I’ve been here for a few months now. New York is kinda still new to me and my children but we managed to get by” She said.

“Children eh… How old are they?” Tobias asked.

“They’re turning 10 this year. My sons are twins.” She told him.

“Twins? Wow, that’s interesting.” He smiled and seemed interested to get to know her better.

They engaged in easy going conversations. Rey learned that Tobias often came in and out of New York but he resides in California. It was only recently he decided to move to Manhattan in order to open a new business and gain new clients. Tobias turned out to be interesting and he was a funny kind of person and Rey felt comfortable talking with him. They spend most of the morning talking and learning about each other. Although Tobias’s reputation for being one of the hottest bachelors in America, he did not let it get the best of him. Even if he could easily get any woman he wants, somehow he was never seriously into them.

“Well, we’re all fools in love. I’m no exception to that.” He told her.

“Did she break up with you?” Rey asked curiously.

“No, but I did. Between you and me, she was already secretly dating my best friend. As angry and disappointed I was with her, I’m not the kind to stay if she doesn’t want me to. In the end, we came to an understanding and sail our ship separate ways.” Tobias said. Rey’s jaw dropped.

“Oh Gosh. I’m so sorry to hear that. I thought that– ” Her words were cut short.

“Please, its fine. In fact, I’m happier than I’ve ever been. I believe everyone deserve a second chance in love. Even someone like you Rey.” He said. This caught her off guard.

“Me? Haha, I don’t think so. I’ve had enough of one in a lifetime really. Oh my, look at the time. We’ve been here for more than an hour already. I guess my sons are probably at home by now.” She told him as she tried to avoid the subject.

“Oh, you’re not picking them up?” Tobias asked.

“My friend’s daughter is in the same club as they are and they sometimes go home together. Well, I guess I better be heading back home now.” Rey placed her stuff in her bag and then rise up. Tobias followed suit.

“Hey… um, Rey. If it’s okay, do you want to have dinner with me?” Tobias bravely asked her out.

Rey stood there rather surprised by his sudden invitation. She did not know what to say but then remembered that she seemed to like spending time with him.

“Oh, that’s very kind of you Tobias but…” her words were again cut short.

“Just one dinner… Please? I like hanging out with you.” He told her. Rey found herself smiling.

“Alright… I’ll let you know when I’m free.” She told him. He smiled.

Back at the Tico’s apartment, Rey broke the news to her two best friends and they were surprised indeed. Rose and Finn told her that they were fine with Tobias wanting to hang out with Rey but they told her that the boys must know. Finn asked if Tobias was serious in his manner of invitation. Rey gave him a shot glare and told him that it was just a simple dinner and nothing else.

“Not to be killjoys Rey but you know Tobias is pretty much out of your league.” Finn said.

“Gee, thanks for reminding Finn.” Rey spat. Rose snorted and told her to ignore her husband’s words.

“Oh come off it honey. If Rey’s going out with this Tobias guy then let her be. You deserve this Rey.” Rose said. Finn shook his head but he let out chuckle and smile. Rey knew he was happy.

“Did you say anything to him yet?” Rose asked.

“No. I still need to finish the matters regarding Kanjiklub’s event next Wednesday. Maybe after that I’ll inform him.” Rey said. Finn and Rose nodded.

“Well, better get yourself ready for it then.” Rose said.

“It’s just a dinner date honey. I think she’ll do excellent job in it.” Finn said and giggled.

“Have you said anything to the boys about it yet?” Rose asked. Rey’s let out a small smile.

“Not yet… maybe sometime later. They’ll understand.” She replied. There was hesitation in her tone of voice.

Jacen and Anakin notices the changes of their mother since she looked happy all too recently. Probably it was a good thing and they seem to enjoy that. Their mother had been stressed with work and other matters so it was a good turn of events for them to see her smiling. To Jacen, his mother has the sweetest smile and he inherited that from her. Something he takes pride into.  One particular day, Jacen found himself looking at the photos of his parent’s wedding. He secretly took the picture back when they were having dinner at the Organa Household a few weeks ago.  Jacen sometimes found himself smiling and imagine what it was like during that time. He knew that it was from many years ago but he cannot help but wonder in fascination that his parents once loved one another. His parent’s smile made him believed that.

 “They looked happy…” Jacen said to himself.

Sometimes, Jacen imagined what if his parents are still married to each other. Their lives would be totally different then. As Rey was getting ready for her dinner date with Tobias, she told her sons that she will be going out and someone will come to accompany them for the night. Anakin became puzzled as he knew his mother was not the person to casually ask people to babysit them aside from sending them to the Ticos. He also notices that his mother seemed to be dressing up rather special.

“Jacen, do you think she’s going out… on a date?” Anakin asked his brother. Jacen who was playing a game on his phone stopped and turned to his brother. There was a frown on his face.

“Mum? On a date? Please, she hardly accepts any guy’s dinner invitation let alone goes on an actual date.” Jacen said. Anakin sighed.

“Well, it could be. I mean take a look at her just now. She’s all dressed up rather special.” Anakin told him. Jacen did not say anything. Suddenly they heard their mother calling them. Together they went downstairs. Jacen saw that his mother was dressed rather special tonight.

“Sweethearts, I’ll be home later and before that I really appreciate it if you could behave yourself. That means you Jacen.” Rey said. Anakin was right.

“Are you going on a date mum?” Jacen blurted out. Rey stood there in silence and was not sure if she should tell. She knew these sons of hers are wary of such people trying to come into their lives.

 “A business dinner then?” Anakin interrupted. Rey sighed and gave her younger son a soft smile. Anakin and Jacen turned to each other and then toward their mother.

“Something like that. It’s just a simple dinner sweethearts… I wouldn’t call it a date or anything.” Rey looked in the mirror and fixed herself one last time.

Before Jacen could say anything, the doorbell rang. His head popped up and wondered who could it be? Jacen’s thought came toward an unlikely person. Ben... He seemed to like the idea of his father inviting his mother for dinner but then again, would he? The doorbell rang one more time and he went to get it. When Jacen opened the door, he was surprised to see a tall man in a sleek looking grey suit looking down upon him.

 “Hello.” Tobias greeted. Jacen did not say anything as he was still surprised. Rey appeared from behind and greeted Tobias.

“Tobias. Come in. I’m waiting for my neighbour to come.” Rey invited him to come in. she introduced Jacen and Anakin to her sons.

“Nice to meet finally meet you.” Tobias said as he shook hands with Anakin.

“Pleasure’s all mine Mr. James.” Anakin greeted him. Tobias turned to face Jacen. Somehow, Jacen, being good at hiding his mind kept a simply straight face. He did not say anything but shook hands with Tobias anyway.

Tobias was polite and seemed to like children and the boys did look comfortable with him. Then again, Jacen on the other hand felt a slight twinge in his heart. He had hoped that Ben was the one at the door instead of this man. _Maybe I’m just being too imaginative. Mum and Dad divorced remember?_ He thought and then Jacen looked at his mother’s face. She seemed to be smiling and happy and as much as he try to deny the fact that there was someone who was about to enter their lives, he thought that maybe it was for the best. Rey deserved to be loved and not just by her children but other people as well. Not long, Jyn and her children arrived at their apartment. Then they all bid Rey and Tobias to have a good time. Ellie and Will followed Anakin upstairs to his room while Jacen peeked through the window as he watched his mother went away with a man he does not know. Jyn saw him standing there.

“Jacen, come here darling.” Jyn called out to him. Jacen turned and then sighed as he walked away.

“Sweetheart, are you alright? Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?” Jyn asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Jacen tried not to show his feelings.

“No thanks… I’m fine. Where’s Will?” He pretended to ask.

“He went upstairs with the others.” Jyn told him. Jacen then went upstairs to join the others. Jyn just sigh and then made her way to the kitchen.

Rey had a good time with Tobias. They talked pretty much about everything except regarding the boys’ father in which Rey left completely out. Tobias does not seem to mind at all and did not want to ask either. He mostly wanted to know more about her than she about him. Rey felt comfortable for once. Should she take this chance and go for it? Jacen and Anakin are getting older and she knew they needed a father figure. Tobias seemed to be good with children and was eager to get to know about the boys too. Weeks passed by and Rey started to get the boys to be in good terms with Tobias little by little. Anakin tried his best to be comfortable with him and later does not seem to mind with Tobias coming to see their mother or going out.

Jacen on the other hand was still having trouble accepting the man. Tobias knew that to get to the mother, getting the heart of the children was important so he tried to win over the twins trust. With some luck he managed to win over Anakin but as for Jacen it was still a long road ahead. All the years other men tried to pursue his mother, Jacen and Anakin never really let them. Somehow, with Tobias there was a different tune but not in a way he care to explore. Even Anakin was also taking a liking to this mysterious man. Maybe, because he just saw that his mother was happy; in which they rarely sees her so in so many years. Is it so wrong to not wanting his mother to be happy with someone she chooses?

*** * ***

“Anakin? Sweetheart come, let’s get up. It’s school time.” Rey woke her son. Anakin eyelids slowly opened. Anakin shifted his body on the other side to face his mother.

“I’m up mom.” Anakin yawned at the end of the sentence. He slowly got up and sat straight and then he rubbed his eyes. Rey smiled and then went to wake Jacen up.

“Baby? Jacen sweetie, time to wake up.” Rey tried to wake him up but Jacen did not move. Rey noticed that Jacen was bending in a fetal position inside his comforter. When Rey stroked his head it felt quite warm. She puzzled. Then, she placed the palm of her hands on Jacen’s forehead.

“Oh, God. Jacen! You’re burning up.” Rey said rather worriedly.

This got Anakin’s attention and he was now wide awake. Jacen felt the need to speak but he did not have the energy to do so. Rey knew that when Jacen got himself a fever it was usually the worst.  She told Anakin to immediately go to bath and ready for school while she called Rose. But her tracks stopped as she remembered that last night Rose said she had an appointment with a journalist today.

“Shoot…. Of all days?” Rey said then quickly ran back upstairs. Jacen was sitting upright but he did not look so good. He face looked pale and a little weak.

It was difficult for her to ask for an emergency leave since the Resistance Team was schedule to have meeting with the First Order today. The result for their hard work will be determined whether or not that organization will fully go with their plans. Rey also had a hard time to decide as she did not want Ben of all people to see Jacen in such a state.

 “Anakin, if you’re done getting ready please help me pack your brother’s things on the table and put them in here.” Rey gave him Jacen’s bag.

“Right o’ mum.” Anakin did as he was told. Rey helped Jacen to get up and brought him to the toilet to wash his face.

“Mum, I’ don’t feel well.” Said Jacen. His hands was on to his stomach and his face looked like he was about to hurl up.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll go to the clinic after this okay. Aw, my poor baby.” Rey stroked him on the back.

Luckily they manage to go inside the toilet. Jacen threw up and he felt sick. Rey helped her son to wash up. There was no way she could skip the meeting with the First Order today and to see Jacen in this state was worse. Although she did have half the mind to bring Jacen along with her to work but the chances of a certain person to know that her son was sick might not be a good idea. After running out of options, Rey give in and decided to bring Jacen to the clinic after the meeting. After sending Anakin to school, both Rey and Jacen went to the Resistance Headquarters. Rey brought Jacen into her office then made sure that he was comfortable. She placed a cooling patch on his forehead to help put the fever down. Korr Sella along with Finn popped up by the door and walked into her office. She then told her that the First Order team has arrived.

“Hey there Jacen… Rey, is he?” Finn pointed at him. Rey mouthed the word fever and Finn nodded. He knew that when his godson was having this kind of days, it was best to let him have enough rest.

“Ready? Did you get the files from Neirro?” Rey asked.

“Yep and here they are.” Finn replied.

“God I have so much on my hands right now I literally need to grow two more.” Rey said as she picked up the papers needed for the meeting.

“Well that would be the day when the resistance received their 10,000 client.” Finn joked. Rey chuckled and then went to see Jacen. She sat at the end of the couch while stroking his head.

“I’ll ask for an early leave from the meeting after this. In the mean time you just rest here, alright sweetheart?” Rey whispered to him. Jacen sniffed and cough but nodded anyway.

“It’s okay mum. You’re here so it’s not bad.” Jacen let out a weak smile. Rey smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

“My beautiful baby… Not to worry sweetheart. You’ll be better soon.” Rey got up and then get herself ready for the meeting. Jacen slowly closed his eyes as he slept on the couch in his mother’s office. He was not feeling all too well and his body felt cold.

“Don’t worry Rey, we’ll look after him. You and Finn better go to the meeting.” Korr Sella reassured her.

“Let’s go. We better not be late.” Finn said.

Rey thanked her secretary and then together Finn and she went to the meeting. The meeting was scheduled at the same level as their department in meeting room number 2. By the time Finn and her entered, Poe and Jess were already present along with Hux, Phasma and Ben. Rey tried to maintain her cool in front of him and not to worry much. If Ben knew that Jacen was here, it would certainly raise a lot of questions but most alarmingly, he would question why Jacen did became sick in the first place. She did not want him to see her as a bad mother.

“The hall in Canto Bight seemed to cater more than the total of guest list you sent to me and they have a conference hall where the First Order can do their press conference later.” Jess explained to Phasma as she showed her the layout of the hall. Phasma nodded.

“Good choice. I did think of Canto Bight but I’m not sure about this part of the hall though. Can we add more seats over here?” She asked.

“Sure. As for the display of the products, I discussed with Rey and it will be displayed at this hallway leading all the way to the front door of the main hall where the function is.” Jess told her. Phasma clapped her hands tight. She was pleased with Jessica’s choice of venue.

“Great! I think we’re pretty much done on the venue. Director Krennic must approve of this. Some of the other venues I checked they had openings but some are just too small and they don’t scream First Order at all. Canto Bight fits the bill though. Good choice Miss Pava.” Phasma praised.

“Lucky us, it’s all in good time.” Jess smiled. Phasma laughed and then turned to Finn

“Oh Mr. Tico, forgive me. We may have to scratch the total guest list that I sent the other day ago. I received from our protocol team that our total of guest might be double than the original amount.” Phasma told him and there was guilt in her face. This caught Finn in a pinch but Phasma assured him that they will manage.

Poe and Hux discussed the budget that the first order will provide and Hux seemed to be pleased with the figure that Poe’s team had come up with. He will notify with their director back at the office later for approval. Meanwhile, Rey discussed with Ben regarding the on how they will market the product that will be showcased during the expo. Ben showed her his plans and they both come to terms that were the best of choices.

“I agree. If we place the product here, it will certainly highlight its features better. I want this poster to be placed around the display board.” Ben handed her the printed copy of the poster that was approved by their director.

“Okay… As for the tables and stands to showcase all the display, I notified the company I hired to do the job yesterday. They will keep in touch with me again sometime next week.” Rey told him. Ben sighed.

“Can you ask them this afternoon? I need to notify Hux the figures as soon as possible.” Ben said.

“I’ll try Ben but I can’t promise you that they’ll give it to us quickly.” Rey replied as she stacked the papers in front of her.

Even if the both of them were strictly professional in their area of expertise some people in the room was looking at them with full amazement. As Hux was watching Ben and his ex-wife discussing, he smirked and then cleared his throat. Ben turned to him and saw Hux smiling wide like the Cheshire cat. Ben rolled his eyes and continued his discussion with Rey. Phasma noticed this then she lightly kicked Hux right at the leg from under the table. She told him to focus. Finn who was watching as well barely kept a straight face. He too felt awkward but it was also too interesting not to witness. As for Poe and Jess, poor old Jess and Poe were the only people in the room that was oblivious to the relationship that was happening right in front of their eyes.

Because Ben did not want Hux or Phasma to enjoy his scene with Rey too much in the picture, plus, the endless teasing after, Ben excused himself to use the restroom for a while. After he finished his business he went to the sink to wash his hands. His sight caught upon a little boy standing tip toe at the sink. Jacen finished blowing his nose and wash it with water. Ben was surprised to see him here.

“Jacen?” He called out to him. Jacen looked at the mirror and saw his father standing a few steps behind. He turned to face him, tissue still in his hand.

“Dad.” He said with a sore tone of voice. He was surprised to see him in here. Ben went over to him and asked if everything was alright.

“Hey, you okay?” Ben placed a hand on Jacen’s shoulder. Jacen sniffed and cough.

“Not really. I caught fever and mum’s taking me to the clinic after this. She’s still in a meeting though. What are you doing here dad?” Jacen asked. His voice seemed to be almost in a faint tone.

“I’m her for a meeting as well… with your mom.” He told her.

“Oh… that explains.” Jacen said.

Ben learned that Jacen has a fever and Rey was to take him to the clinic after the meeting. Ben felt concerned as he did not expect that Jacen would catch sickness, of all days. He bent down to the same eye level as his son. Then he placed the back of his hand on his son’s forehead. Jacen did looked sick than usual and he knew what this meant. Being half a Skywalker as well as a solo, his son was no exception to any of family related sickness or disease.  Ben told his son to wait inside his mother’s office while he talked to her. After Jacen left with Korr Sella who was waiting for him outside, Ben went back to the meeting room. He suddenly called out to Rey for a private talk. Hux and Phasma turned to each other and then to Ben. Finn cleared his throat and gave Rey a supportive smile. As much as she wants to avoid drama Rey had no choice but to follow or else she will never hear the end of it. They arrived at the far side of the corner of the hallway

“Yes?” Rey asked.

“We need to bring Jacen to the clinic… like now.” Ben told her. Rey did a double take as she tried to recall what he was saying.

“I beg your pardon?” Rey puzzled. She was confused.

“We need to bring him to the clinic. Jacen, if we don’t do it now that fever of his will shoot higher than the empire state building if you get my meaning.” Ben said rather sarcastically.

“How’d you–.” Before she could finish her sentence Ben interrupted.

“I came across him in the toilet just now.” Ben told her.

Rey sighed as she knew this kind of thing was bound to happen. She did not expect for it to actually happen for real. She assured him that she will be the one to bring Jacen and Ben does not have to worry about it.

“As much as I appreciate your thoughts in this, I also want take him there as well. He’s my son too you know.” Ben said as he leaned in closer much to her surprise.

Rey looked up and her eyes suddenly locked eyes with Ben’s. Since when did he make the boys his priorities? Somehow deep in her heart she was moved but not to the fact she trusted him. Ben convinced her that whatever the decision regarding their boys is in he also wants to be a part of it. Ben will bring him to the clinic together with Rey. No exceptions. After the meeting, Ben told Hux and Phasma to go back to the office without him as he has outside business to take care of. Hux shrugged and merely said anything. The three of them arrived at the lobby.

“Don’t blow it Ben.” Said Phasma.  She told him to be someone that the Kenobi family needs. Ben sighed and left. Rey helped her son up and took his bag.

“That’s nice of him.” Finn said upon learning that Ben volunteered to bring the both of them to the clinic. This earns a shot glare from Rey. He chuckled.

“If it was simple I would have still bloody married to the man.” Rey grumbled. This earns a chuckle from Finn.

“Oh come on Rey. Give him a chance. Who knows, this might be a big opportunity for you to see the change in him.” Finn said.

“Change Finn? I hardly doubt that. No one can change that much in years.” Rey shook her head as she said that. To her Ben Solo was still the same old Ben.

“I’m just saying.” Finn raised his hands up and then walked out of the office humming happily.

*** * ***

Ben waited for both Rey and Jacen outside of the Resistance headquarters and after that together drove off. It was awkward enough for Rey to be riding inside Ben’s car. She continuously looked at the back seat of the car where Jacen was now sleeping rather soundly. Rey quietly argued with Ben and told him to bring Jacen to a clinic but no, Ben on the other hand wanted to bring him somewhere else.

“A medical center? Ben he has a fever, not cancer.” Rey spat but her tone was in a whispering voice.

“If you’re worried about the medical bills then rest assured. I’m the one that’s paying. Relax Rey; we’re not going to bring him to a random clinic. He needs special care.” Ben replied. Rey crossed her arms against her chest as exasperated. _Why did I agree to let you go with us in the first place_? Rey thought. She was indeed starting to get annoyed with Ben and his decision that seemed to never include what she wants.

There was also a reason why Ben wanted to bring his son to a medical center since his family doctor was working there. The Skywalkers and the Organa-solos had always gone to Kamino Medical Center to get the best medical treatment. He also wanted to know if there are any allergies or medical conditions that happened to the boys. Not that he questioned Rey’s choices of medical treatment; Ben just thought that it was better for Jacen to get the best medical treatment in the city and under the care of their family doctor, Dr. Kalonia. With Rey’s salary she knew that she cannot afford the best medical treatment so she did felt thankful enough to ben, in a way. They arrived and together the family went inside. As the family waited for Jacen’s name to be called they sat at the waiting area.

“Mum, is it our turn yet?” Jacen asked. He was already feeling tired of waiting.

“Shh sweetie.  Don’t worry, our turn will come.” Rey tried to comfort him. She placed her arms around his shoulder . Ben did not say anything but merely watch the two.

“Jacen Kenobi?” The nurse called. The three of them got up and head to the counter.

“She’s ready for you now. Please head to room 1” Said the nurse.

The family went to the room pointed out by the nurse. Ben opened the door for Rey and their son. A tall middle aged woman sitting at the desk got up and walked toward them. Dr. Kalonia greeted Ben and Rey. She has been the Skywalkers and Organa-solo’s family doctor for many years now. Dr. Kalonia was also the very person that treated ben’s late grandfather until the end of his days. Since he hated being in a hospital, Jacen felt scared upon being there. He held on to his mother.

“How’s your mother Ben?” Dr. Kalonia asked.

“She’s getting by. Busy…as usual” Ben said. Rey said nothing but kept an eye on him.

“And what have we here? Is he?” Dr. Kalonia looked at Ben and then to Jacen who was now hiding behind his mother. Rey just smiled.

“Yes doctor. This is my son, Jacen. He’s been not so well lately.” Ben looked toward Rey for further explanation.

“He’s been experiencing fever. Since Jacen rarely gets sick it’s not much of a problem but when he does, it’s usually the worst.” Rey told the doctor. Dr. Kalonia nodded in understanding.

“Does he have any other symptoms? Is his bowel movement regular? Feeling nauseous or anything in particular?” She asked.

“He did cough and I suspect flu as well. Oh, he threw up this morning too. Two days ago I noticed he look tired but I assumed that Jacen might be tired from all the practices he had back in school. I didn’t expect he had fever.” Rey said looking rather worried.

“I see. Well, I’ll check his temperature first.” Said Dr. Kalonia and then she took her digital thermometer. She started to check Jacen’s breathing and temperature.

“40.2. It’s rather high. My, you are a fighter aren’t you Jacen? Most kids your age barely manage to stand after being sick this much.” Said the doctor.  Rey held on to her dear son. Both she and Ben looked at their son and then to Dr. Kalonia.

“The Solo gene runs deep indeed. Not to worry kid, your dad had a similar situation like this as well back when he was young.” Dr. Kalonia chuckled at the thought of it and reminded Ben that he too was like that.

Rey felt awkward since she knew that half of it was true. Jacen was so much like Ben in demeanor and unfortunately, health condition as well. Lucky for them they did not have any allergies. With proper medication and enough rest the fever may go away. She wrote on the prescription form the list of medicine their son needs to take. Just to be on the safe side, Dr. Kalonia told them that she may need to run a test to see whether if the fever was caused by infection or not. She told Jacen to sit at the medical bed as she will give him a shot and take some of his blood as samples. This shocked the boy to no ends as he never got himself in that kind of situation before.

“Mummy!” Jacen cried. He held on to his mother for dear life.

“Jacen! sweetheart it’s gonna be okay.” She said. Rey nearly stumbled off her chair due Jacen’s sudden hold of her. _Oh dear…_ Ben thought. He tried to calm Jacen down and told him that it will not hurt him. To his parent’s dismay, Jacen cried.

“No, I don’t want to. I’m not doing it!” He cried and as a result his nose felt blocked. Ben looked at his son whose eyes now filled with tears. Clearly, Dr. Kalonia should have left the part where the boy needs to get a shot.

“Jacen please. Don’t be like this.” Said Rey looking rather concerned. She managed to break free from Jacen who was hanging on to her the whole time. Rey and got up trying to bring him to the medical bed but her son was just too scared.

Suddenly, Jacen quickly moved to the next chair where his father sat and held on to him instead. Ben was surprised and he did not expect Jacen to embrace him. He did not see this coming. He remembered what his family and surprisingly Phasma and Hux’s words. He was a father now and he has to gain his son’s trust. To Rey’s surprise, Ben embraced Jacen back and slowly tried to calm him down.

“Hey, hey… Shhh, Don’t cry.” Ben tried comforting his son. He stroked Jacen on the back. Jancen’s cries can still be heard. “Everything will be fine. I’m here okay.”

Ben whispered to Jacen that he will be there with him and he knows Jacen was strong boy and he can overcome anything. Jacen sniffed and then Ben assured him that it will finish faster before he could even felt it. For the first time, Rey saw Ben smiled… a sincere smile, to their son. She felt her heart wanting to burst out all the emotions that she had held for so long. Ben nodded to Dr. Kalonia and the doctor began her procedure. Due to Jacen did not want to let go of his father the doctor no choice but to do the procedure from where Ben was sitting. Jacen closed his eyes tightly and silently cried.

Rey held on to Jacen’s hand as he cried rather loudly and then Ben tightens his embrace around him. Rey watched him trying to calm Jacen down as Dr. Kalonia injected the medicine in Jacen’s left arm. Suddenly Finn’s word played in her head. This was not the Ben she knew from before. The Ben from before was not much of a person you could say gentle but the one in front of her was… then she remembered a certain name he once wore before. A name Rey also once called ben as… _Kylo Ren_. After Dr. Kalonia finished her job, Ben stroked Jacen on his head and released him from his embraced. There was a blob of wet tears on his suit due to Jacen but Ben did not mind at all.

“See? That’s not so bad. You did well.” Ben said to him as he cupped Jacen’s face in his hands.

He smiled to him and told Jacen of how brave he was. Rey kissed her son on the crown of his head and told him the exact same thing. Jacen looked at the two people standing beside him. Inside his heart, Jacen saw that his parents really cared and loved him very much. Despite being sick, today was indeed one of the best days in his life. After a while, the family left. Since Rey had to go back to work, the both of them sent Jacen to the Tico family’s apartment. This earns a surprise from Rose who was watching interestingly behind the curtains of the window. Ben offered to send Rey back to her office but Rey politely decline.

 “It’s okay. I actually have a place I need to stop by after this.” Rey said.

“Okay… So, I guess I’ll see you then.” Ben said.

“Hmm?” Rey puzzled and eyebrows rose.

“Regarding the project… I’ll inform you if there are any changes that need to be made.” He quickly changed the subject.

“Oh… right.” Rey said. “And Ben…Thank you.”

“You’re welcome… Rey.” Said Ben. He gulped and pursed his lips.

They parted ways after that. As he drove back to the office, Ben thought about a lot of things. What is this feeling that’s coming from inside him? It was not doubt and it was not even insecurity either. . There were sparks of light in his eyes and his heart never felt this much light before. For the first time in his life Ben held his son up close. For once, he felt he was not alone.  Ben felt a slight pang in his heart when he tried imagining Jacen and Anakin’s time when they were still babies. Their first steps, their first words and so many others.

“I did miss a lot huh…” Ben tried not to be all emotional.

With all the things that happen in the past, he told himself to let it die. They cannot turn back in time and change their decisions and mistakes. They cannot go back in time to prevent all that has transpired. Ben knew that nothing could change the past but little by little, he wanted to prove to himself that he too can become somebody important. Ben was determined Ben Solo was not the same person as before. Looking into Rey’s eyes he knew that she still sees him like he was back in the days of the past. He suddenly felt the urge to prove to Rey that he could be the father that their son needs… and quite possible, a person that she really needs.

 


	10. My Father... Ben Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacen looked at the Nemo key chain he had in his hand. He bought it a few years ago. The key chain came in pairs of Nemo and his father Marlin. Jacen really liked his father and now it seemed fit to give it to him. Before he started the engines of his car, he looked at the keys in his hands. The Marlin key chain that his son gave him before, Ben placed it together with the keys of his apartment and car. It looked silly at first but this was the very first gift that his son ever gave him. So, to Ben it was very special indeed and forever he will cherish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers (^_^)v....
> 
> This story has reached more than 300 kudos!! I thank you all very much and for the endless supports and feedback. It gives me energy to continue my writing. I'm really glad you guys enjoy the story. The real life projects that i'm doing really got me all bummed up but work is work. Regarding the matters of Ben along with Rey and the twins, i'm gonna quote what Rian Johnson once said... (with a little bit of tweak)... "It's all in the story.... ;)" 
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the new chapter. I really hope you like it. Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Enjoy the story everyone!!! :D :D :D

The Tico couple sat at the dining area near their kitchen. The both of them were talking about planning their only child’s upcoming ninth birthday. Finn and Rose had been discussing about it since last month. Since Lucy wanted to do a unicorn theme her parents came up with a lot of fun ideas.

“I can ask for Paige’s help regarding the cake. She knows some wonderful bakers that can make it.” Said Rose upon mentioning her older sister.

“That’s great. Cake… checks. Phew, that’s one item crossed off this list.” Said Finn after he scratched the cake written inside the list in front of him.

“Have you thought about the venue?” Rose asked her husband. She handed him a cup of coffee.

“I did scout a few places. Rey once told me that the restaurant ‘Hawkins and Bar’ caters for many occasions including private ones. Did you know Tobias is the owner of that restaurant?” Finn replied.

“Oh? No kidding. As expected from entrepreneurs. So, you wanna do it there?” Rose said.

“I’m still thinking about it but if you want to do it there I can give them a call.” Finn said.

“Good. I’ll let my sister know.” Rose told him. There was a picture of Lucy in front of her. Rose smiled but then looked like she was not really in the mood all of a sudden. Finn noticed that his wife became quiet.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” He asked. There was a concerned look on his face.

“Oh nothing… it’s just…” Rose paused. By the way Rose lovingly looked at the picture of their daughter and stroked it gently. Finn gets it.

“It’s been 10 years… Our little baby’s growing.” Finn said.

“Yeah… I still remember that cute smile Lucy always makes whenever we tucked her into bed.” There was a sad tone in her voice when Rose said that. Finn got up and walked over to her. He then hugged her from behind. Both parents looked at the picture with loving eyes.

“Our girl is a good child and she’s strong…. Like her mother.” Finn told her. Rose gave a slight chuckle. Her hands held onto his arms that wrapped around her shoulder.

“Hey, why don’t we ask Rey to invite Mr. James? Since we’re gonna do the party it at his restaurant that is?” Rose asked her husband on would be fun if Tobias could come as well. Besides, it would be a good opportunity for him to get to know the children.

“We’ll ask her later.” Finn said. The both of them continued to brainstorm for ideas. Lucy’s parents hoped for it to be a memorable birthday their only daughter has ever had.

*** * ***

Meanwhile at school during science class, Mr. Ezra Bridger, The school’s fourth grade science teacher has instructed for their class to do a project for the upcoming school science fair. On that day, the school will be opened to public. There will be a lot of activities that everyone can enjoy. Other clubs who wished to participate may also get involved to make the event interesting and fun. The English club headed by Ms. Hera Syndulla has organized a public speaking competition in conjunction of the school’s science fair. Student’s topic of choice must be science related. Ms. Sabine Wren the school’s art teacher also contributed her ideas to make an exhibition on the fifth graders artwork related to science as well. As for the students they will be competing against other classes of their grade for the best science project. The students in the classroom were divided into groups consists of five members.

“The project is due before the end of the month and I expect everyone to do their very best. Not only that, the best science project will get a chance to win a very special prize.” Said Ezra. Chatters and happy voices of the students echoed throughout the classroom.

“Alrighty! This is my kind of field.” Said Dustin.

“I want you to select your team captain and take this form in front. Fill in the names of your group members and the title of your project” Ezra said.

“Hey Jacen, let’s team up.” Lucas offered.

“Sure.” He replied.

Jacen, Anakin, Ellie, Lucas and Dustin are all in one group and Ellie was elected as their team leader. During recess, Ellie and the boys discussed on what project that their group should do. Lucas suggested they do a project on how hovercraft works. Dustin however said that it was already taken by another class. Anakin and Jacen have never participated in a science fair before so the whole thing was new to them. Luckily Dustin managed to brief the both of them about it.

“Why don’t we do something related to the environment?” Asked Anakin.

“Ellie and I already did that last year. Plus, I think Jeremy’s group already decided to do a project on that subject as well though.” Lucas thought. The others stared to browse for ideas as well.

“How about a project about the sun then?” Dustin suggested.

“Too late, Matilda’s group has already taken it.” Jacen said. Lucas sighed as he tried to come up with more ideas.

“There must be some cool project that we can do. God, I wonder what the special prize could be?” Said Dustin; as he started to daydream. Suddenly, Ellie got up from her seat.

“I know! Let’s do something about the solar system. No one’s taken it yet.” Ellie said. Everyone was excited about the idea as well.

“That’s brilliant El. We could do a full scale model.” Anakin added.

“We can use recycled materials too. My dad kept a few stuff our basement. I’m sure I can find us something to hold the planets in place.” Said Dustin. He received thumbs up from Jacen.

“Okay, there’re five of us and there are nine planets. Plus, we got the sun and moon. Let’s take two planets each.” Said Anakin.

 “Good idea Ani. Come on guys, let’s draw. To make it fair for everybody, once we draw the lot, the planet that we end up with will be ours to handle. The decision is final. Agree?” Ellie said.

“What about the extra planet?” Lucas asked.

“I can do it.” Ellie volunteered.

The others nodded. And so Jacen wrote the names of the planets then tore the paper accordingly. When Ellie lightly tossed them on the table, each member picked a piece of paper. With a worried face and close eyes, Dustin slowly opened the paper. He cheered and beamed in which his friends gave a stare.

“Cool! I got earth and mercury.” Dustin smiled.

“Aw man. I was aiming for mercury. I’ll just make do with Jupiter and Uranus then.”

“Tough luck man.” Dustin teased.

“Urgh, Saturn. It’ll take a miracle to get her rings right.” Jacen sighed as he looked at the content of the tiny paper in his hands. He was not too happy about it.

“Don’t worry Jacen, I’ll help you.” Anakin said as he grinned.

“Okay guys. We’re gonna need all the information and materials we need if we wanna get the special prize. Let’s do our best!” Ellie said confidently.

“Okay!” The boys cheered.

The children continued to discuss the materials and tools they needed for the project. They decided to consult with their families in order to help them with their project. The children contributed some of their allowance to buy some of the materials they need. At Home, Anakin and Jacen asked their mother if she could help out for their science project. Rey was thrilled at the idea that the two of them got to participate but as much as she wanted to be involved, time was of the essence as Tobias’s event was getting nearer. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart; Mummy has to work over time now that Tobias’s event is just around the corner. I have to do a lot of preparations. Even Ms. Pava and Uncle Finn are working overtime as well” Rey told them. Anakin felt his heart sunk but he tried not to show it on his face.

“Can’t you skip?... just a little while?” Jacen asked. Rey sighed. Anakin gave Jacen a look and in his eyes, Jacen knew that Anakin told him that was not a good question to ask this moment.

“I wish I could Jacen but Tobias have planned this for months now. It will determine whether or not his business can excel and the resistance to reach their goal not to mention.” Said Rey. Somehow Jacen was not in the mood to talk anymore.

“It’s okay. Ellie said her parents will bring us shopping for materials this weekend. You can go and help Tobias out. When you’re done you can help us print the information we need.” Anakin reassured his mother that everything was alright.

Rey apologized to her twins as she went to her small home office where she does her work. She also had other various project to worry about. Rey did however promise to help them to print out the information that her sons needed to do the project. The twins knew how important it was for their mother and the resistance company to make whatever they are working on a success. They cannot afford to do any mistakes. Anakin and Jacen went upstairs back to their room. Anakin closed the door quietly. A few days after that, the children gathered at the Andor’s brownstone. The Andor couple agreed to help the children on their science project.

“How about we buy some round Styrofoam instead? It will save you guys’ time on assembling the pieces together.” Cassian said to the group.

“That’s good too. But dad, we may need to count back our budget though.” Ellie whispered to him. Cassian gave a slight chuckle.

“Don’t worry, we’ll manage _miha_.” Cassian said then he gave his daughter a supportive smile.

“Here you go everyone.” Jyn served them some cookies and drinks.

“Thank you Mrs. Andor.” The boys thanked her.

“Aw, you’re very much welcome darlings.” Jyn said. After that she heads back to the kitchen where her son was waiting for her.

“We still need to print out our information and data. If we set our dateline next Wednesday, we should be able to paint half of the planets today.” Anakin told them. The others nodded.

“I brought a couple of my display board from last year. It still in good condition and can be of use.” Lucas said.

“Wasn’t that one had a blotch of ketchup in the middle of it?” Dustin asked.

“Hey, we can totally paint it black. That will cover it all up. Easy peasy.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, but the smell still stinks Lucas. Remember?” Said Ellie; reminding him. Lucas then shrugged.

The children continued with their discussion. With her parent’s help, Ellie and her team managed to do a draft and layout of the solar system. Unfortunately, with the upcoming campaign and events Cassian could not assist them to buy the supplies they need to start doing the project. Ellie asked if her mother can help but Jyn on the other hand had an appointment with another social worker.

 “Mr. Gerrera insisted that we meet today. Apparently regarding the case of the orphan child they found last month received a shocking turn of events.” Jyn fixed her blouse.

“Oh dear. Hope it’s not too serious.” Said Cassian looking rather worried. His wife’s work sometimes could get too extreme.

“Anything is better than the worst… Are you going out now?” She asked while putting on her cardigan.

“Yes. Thank goodness Kaydel, Geno and D’Arcy managed to cover the rest of the paperwork this morning. Leia already texted me that her one true opponent has already began to make his move.” Cassian paused and sighed. “He now managed to get a few entrepreneurs and businessman to support his cause. Judging by the tide of how things are, I don’t know whether Leia realizes that she’s fighting a losing battle. Believe me, it’s not an easy win.” Cassian replied.

Jyn walked toward her husband until her body was close to his. Cassian caressed her beautiful face. Jyn placed the palms of her hands on his chest as she continues to gaze upon his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes. She heave a sighed.

“You did well. All of you… There is still hope left.” Jyn whispered to him. Cassian gave a soft smile. It was a sweet smile; the one he wore whenever he’s alone with her. She felt her husband’s arms circled its way around her waist. Then Jyn suddenly smile.

“What is it?” Cassian asked.

“Remember the first time we met?” Jyn asked him. Cassian gave a hearty chuckle as he recalled back one of the best memories of his life.

“You were quite a rebel back then.” He teased. Jyn grinned at the sight of him.

“And you as well… my dear captain Andor.” She whispered and giggled and then her husband lean in for a kiss.

Jacen and Anakin walked back to their home along with their friends. Because they could not start their science project today the children all decided to hang out with the twins at their home. Instead of going inside, they sat on the staircase. From afar, someone in a car parked near the Kenobi’s brownstone watched the children who seemed to be having a discussion of their own.

Ben had been dying to pay his sons a visit but his fear in the matter rose more than his confidence to do so. Countless of times he imagined on how he should make his move in approaching them. In the end, it always comes back to square one. He did not have the guts to do so. Deep inside him feared that the twins would hate him. He certainly did not want that to happen. Aside from that, Rey would be indifferent against his visits as well. Then again would Jacen and Anakin even want to spend time with their father? They hardly knew each other.

“Okay Ben… you can do this. They’re your sons for heaven sake. No need to be afraid. Just remember what Phasma, uncle Luke and Mom told you.” He murmured to himself. He switched off the car engine and without another thought he walked out of the car then head toward where his sons were.

“I heard Dylan’s group is making a full scale model as well. Oh man; it’ll be incredible if we can pull this project off.” Lucas said.

“What’s your science project Will?” Anakin asked.

“I haven’t decided on it yet. I thought I would ask mom but since she has an appointment maybe tonight I’ll ask her.” Will replied.

“Hey guys… um, someone’s coming.” Dustin pointed out.

They all turned their head to the person that Dustin pointed. Jacen’s eyes went wide at the sight of his father coming toward them. Ben gulped and pressed his lips together. He then put on a smile as he waved toward them. Jacen got up and went immediately to his father. There was a bright smile on his face at the sight of him being here.

“Hey Kid.” Ben greeted. Anakin stood behind Jacen.

“Hi dad.” Jacen greeted back. His face lit up.

“Hi Dad… What are you doing here? Are you here to see mum?” Anakin asked.

“Um, not exactly.” Ben said.

“Oh… Are you here to see Uncle Finn?” He asked again. Ben shook his head. Jacen had a feeling but it was a hopeless thought.

“I came to see you guys.” Ben said. Anakin let out a smile.

“Oh, in that case, let’s go inside.” Jacen took his father’s hand and led him into the house.

“Hello Mr. Solo.” Ellie greeted. Dustin and Lucas looked at her. This was their first time meeting the twins’ father.

With the help of Ellie, Anakin made some drinks for everyone. Ben learned that Rey was not at home since she had to do overtime at work. The Resistance Corporation had two major events coming up. The children were supposed to be doing their science project but there was no one available to take them out to buy the supplies. An idea popped inside Ben’s head. This might be the opportunity he was looking for. Why not grab this chance?

“Want me to come with you?” Ben asked. He volunteered to help them much to his sons’ surprise.

“Is it okay? I mean… you’re not busy are you?” Jacen wondered.

“Nope. In fact, I’m quite free. That is, if it’s fine with you. If not then its oka– .” Ben’s words got interrupted

“No, no. We want to.” Anakin said. The children all said it as well simultaneously.

“It’ll be cool.” Jacen said rather wonderfully. Ben felt his heart was lighter than air. Then he let out a slow smile.

“We may need all the help we can get.” Ellie grinned.

“And an adult supervision.” Dustin said. Ben chuckled to that.

“Cool…Then, let’s go.” He said. They were very excited indeed that someone was willing to help them.

“Great! I’ll tell mom and dad we’re going with you. If not they’ll wonder where we are later.” Ellie started texting her parents.

“Good idea. Okay, come on kids.” Ben replied as the went out of the brownstone.

The children all rode in his car. Jacen sat on the front seat. This was his second time he rode inside his father’s car. Ben looked at the smiling faces of the children particularly Anakin. The children were loud in the car but it was not bothering him at all. In fact, he found it rather fun. He was surprised at himself to be in this situation. _God, please let today be a good day_. He thought. Soon they arrived at the craft store. They sell various DIY items for people to do crafts, artworks and many more.  Lucas told them that his mother often shopped there to buy materials for her knitting hobby.  The twins marvel at the stuff that that the shop had in store for their customers. 

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. Lucas you’re with me. We’ll go and find the display board you mention.” Dustin paused.

“And I’ll find us some strings and boxes. Will, you’re coming with me.” Ellie said to them. Her brother nodded.

“Whoa there. Are you sure it’s a good idea to split up?” Ben asked them. His face showed concerned.

“Its fine Mr. Solo, I know my way around this store.” Lucas said.

“Jacen, you can team up with your dad and Anakin.” Ellie suggested.

“Right.” Jacen agreed.

“Alright then. But let’s all meet back here in half an hour.” Ben said to them. He felt like a teacher among a group of school children.

They all decided to split up in order to find the materials they needed. Lucas and Dustin went the other way to search for the display board while the twins went with their father. It was just them now… with Ben. The three of them headed from one isle to the other. Jacen and Anakin were certainly enjoying themselves. Ben told them his experience in doing his science project back when he was still a young boy much like them.

“We’re pretty excited actually. It’s the first time Anakin and I got to participate in a science fair.” Jacen told his father. Ben was happy for them.

“That’s great…. You know, back when I was your age I also did a project similar like this.” Ben said.

“Really? What did you do?” Anakin asked.

“Well, I did a model of a volcano. Upon building it I accidentally mixed the wrong chemical together and then the whole thing exploded. The living room was a mess. Grandpa Anakin, Uncle Luke and I had a hard time scraping off the remaining stains that got stuck onto the ceiling.” Ben explained to them. His sons laughed at the thought of it.

“I can’t imagine the pain.” Anakin giggled along with Ben.

“Believe me if you don’t fancy cleaning, you do not want to pick that as a science project. So, what are we looking for?” Ben’s eyes looked around.

“Styrofoam. We’re doing a full scale model of the solar system.” Jacen said rather excitingly.

“Ah, there it is. Let’s go dad.”

Ben was not much of a talker but more to listening. He liked listening to their stories and thoughts. Little by little, Ben learned more and more about his sons and how different they were from each other. Like his mother, Jacen was full of ideas but Anakin was more of a planner. A trait he saw that was similar in him as well. He enjoyed spending time with his sons and they all seemed to be getting along well. Jacen in particular shared a lot of similar interest like both him and Rey. Ben knew that this boy was beyond special. Although he was emotionally like Ben, he has Rey’s tenacity.  Jacen showed his father the styrofoam he chose.

“It’s too little big Jace. How about this one dad?” Anakin asked.

“Too small. But if you’re going to do the moon, it’s the right size then.” Ben said.

“There’s so many of them. How are we gonna find the right size in this heap of mess?” Jacen sighed as he looked at the styrofoam in front of him. Ben placed both hands on his sons shoulder. Anakin and Jacen turned and looked up at him.

“We’ll find it… together.” He calmly said. Both his sons beamed at him.

Together the three of them searched for a total of nine round Styrofoams balls to complete the amount of planets they needed to make. There were various Styrofoams that came out all in many shapes and sizes for people to choose from. Meanwhile, on the other side of the isle, Ellie and Will were looking for a different kind of materials.

“You did that on purpose did you?” Will asked. Ellie looked at her brother.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Mr. Solo, Jacen and Anakin.” Will said. There was no melancholy in his voice but merely of concern. Ellie wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“I saw Mr. Solo looked like he needed the push. It’s about time those three get to know each other. Mr. Solo’s not all bad. I mean, once you get to know him. ” Ellie said.

“Yeah… I guess they’ll be okay. Jacen looked kinda happy though. Did you see the smile on his face?” Will grinned. Ellie nodded and let out a wide smile.

“Give it time, they’ll get along.” She replied. The both of them continued their search.

“I’m definitely bringing grandpa here next week.” Will said.

“God I’m tempted to buy these rainbow strings but sadly, there’s no rainbow in space.” Ellie said. She placed back the strings in the basket in front of her.

“Stick to the budget sis. You don’t wanna go overboard…. Ah! The boxes, it’s over there!” Will pointed out. Together the both of them headed their way to the third isle. She sent a picture to her teammates of the stuff she and will got. Will’s eyes looked around and spotted someone not far from them. He was browsing for stuff at the wood section.

“Hey, It’s Mr. Krennic.” Will pulled her sister’s edge of the blouse. He pointed at his left.

Ellie turned and looked at the elder man. The person that Will had mention turned his gaze back to the front. All of a sudden, from afar he saw two tiny children waving. He immediately walked to greet them. Will and Ellie came across a family friend at the store and they greeted each other. Mr. Orson Krennic was a friend of their grandfather. He and Galen Erso studied together in university but eventually went their separate ways to pursue their careers. They still kept in touch every now and then.

“Hello kids. What are you doing here?” Krennic asked.

“Hi Mr. Krennic. We’re buying some stuff. I’m going to do a science project.” Said Ellie happily. Krennic nodded as understanding.

“Oh, that’s nice. Are you here with your mum and dad? Where are they?” His eyes looked around him but there were no signs of Jyn or Cassian.

“Actually we’re here with our friends. Mom and dad had a few things to take care of today.” Ellie said. Krennic learned that Ellie and Will had come to the store with her friends accompanied by one of her friend’s father.

“So, what are you looking for in here?” Ellie asked what was he searching for.

“Oh, that. I was browsing on what to get for your grandfather. He told me he’ll be in town next week.” Krennic said.

“Yeah, we’re pretty much excited ourselves.” Will said happily.

“I had hope to get him something for his love of wood carving but judging by your grandfather he probably has enough materials already.” Krennic chuckled. He was searching for a gift for Galen who in fact was coming over to New York next week.

“I’m sure whatever you get for grandpa he’ll appreciate it.” Will said.

“All in good time I suppose. Oh and kids, let’s keep this a secret between us. I wanted to give it to him when we’re going fishing later.” Krennic said as he placed his index finger against his mouth as a sign of silence. Ellie grinned and told him that she will.

“Will do sir.” Will did a salute.

“There you are. El, Will…” Said a voice from afar.  Jacen came running toward them.

“Jacen, what’s up?” Ellie asked.

“You guys found anything yet? Dustin and Lucas had already found some of the stuff we need. By the way, my father wants to take us out for ice cream after this.” He said excitingly. He seemed cannot stop himself from smiling.

“Really? That’s great. Okay we’ll be there in a sec. Oh, Mr. Krennic; this is our friend and neighbour. Jacen, this is Mr. Krennic.” Ellie introduced the two of them to each other. Jacen shook hands with the elder man.

“Pleasure to meet you sir.” Jacen said.

“The pleasure’s all mine Jacen. Well, you’d best be off then. It’s not good to keep anyone waiting. Oh and good luck on your science project and tell your parents I said hi.” Krennic said.

 “Sure do Mr. K.” Ellie said. The children bid Mr. Krennic good day and then went off.  The three of them made their way back to the counter where Ben and the rest of their friends were waiting.

“After ice cream, we need to get back home quick to start on the project. I saw on Lisa’s Instagram just now they already began painting.” Ellie said.

“Hey, no rush. We got all the time we need.” Jacen reassured her.

“That is if you’re a fast painter Kenobi. I don’t do well with slowpokes” Ellie smirked.

“Really? Well then, we’ll see.” Jacen walked passed her. Ellie gave a slight chuckle and then a small smile. The boy can sure give a good sass.

Krennic watched them go. His eyes followed their trail in which led him to a most unusual encounter. All of a sudden, he saw Ben Solo. Ben was interacting with Jacen, Ellie and other children. He was surprised indeed to know that Will and Ellie had in fact come to the store with Ben. Then it hit him when Ellie had said that they came here along with a father of one of her friends. Is Ben the father?

“I got another 10 dollar… plus, 32 cents. Is that enough?” Dustin whispered to Ellie.

“Not really. We still need another 20 bucks to cover for these tapes though.” Ellie said looking rather worried.

“If we can’t buy it, we just have to put it back then. We’ll think of something.” Jacen reassured them both. Dustin and Ellie nodded.

The team already round up their allowances to pay for the materials. Ben looked at them with full interest. Before Jacen could place back the tapes from where they were Ben stopped him to it. Jacen looked at his father. he bent down and their eyes met.

“Let me pay for it.” Ben said. Jacen and his friends looked surprised.

Ben took the tapes from his tiny hands. At first they were reluctant to let him pay for the materials but Ben insisted on doing so. The children gave the money to Ben that they collected for the expenses of their science project but Ben told them to keep it. He volunteered to pay for everything much to the children’s’ glee. Anakin or Jacen did not know what to make of the situation to be exact. Their father was being very generous to them. The children thanked him for it. Suddenly, he felt someone tapped him on the shoulder. Ben turned and he froze at the sight of the person behind him. Director Krennic came over in which surprised him completely. Ben did not know what to say when his boss asked what he was doing there.

“Ben, what a surprise.” Krennic greeted him.

“Director Krennic.” Ben said though his voice sounded rather alarmed.

“Are you here with these children?” Director Krennic asked. There was a moment of silence as Ben tried to figure out what to say.

“Um… yes.” Ben merely explained.

“Strange, it’s unlike you Ben… with kids no less.” Director Krennic said. His eyes were filled with curiosity.

“Mr. Krennic, did you found the gift for grandpa yet?” Ellie intervened. Krennic turned to her.

“No I’m afraid not… but I did saw something interesting just now. Ellie, you said you came here with a father of your friends. Is it him?” Krennic pointed out toward Ben.

Ellie looked at Ben and knew that it was something she should have not said. Ben’s eyes turn toward the two twins next to him. Ben looked into their eyes and it seemed that Jacen and Anakin knew what Ben was going to say. They knew that due to some difficult circumstances, it was vital for the knowledge of the twins being the children of the Organa Solo family a well-kept secret. Yet, deep inside of Ben held something bigger. He wanted the world to know… he wanted them to know that these two are his offspring. _To hell what the Director would say…? They’re my kids… My sons..._ Ben thought.

“I’m here with my sons and their friends. They’re gonna do a science project. I’m just helping them out to buy the supplies they needed.” Ben turned to look at his boss as he said it.  Jacen and Anakin were surprised that their father decided to let it all out. His answer surprised everyone indeed including Director Krennic.

“Sons?” Krennic frowned. Ben placed both his hands on each of Jacen and Anakin’s shoulder.

“Jacen, Ani… This is Director Krennic. He’s my boss at the First Order.’ Ben introduced.

“Hello sir.” Anakin shook hands with him. He already knew Jacen from Ellie.

“Pleasure to meet you my child. Your father is certainly full of surprises indeed. A good one to be sure of that.” Krennic smirked.

Director Krennic did not say anything much after that but he was astounded by the newfound discovery he just witnessed. He did not even know that Ben was even married let alone divorced. In the end, Ben was not afraid of what people would think of his children. What matters to Ben is he wanted to be a responsible person and the father they actually need. After paying for their stuff, Ben and the children bid Director Krennic good day and went out of the store. As promised Ben took his sons and their friends for some ice cream. The three of them sat at one table while Ellie and the rest of the boys sat in another. None of the children dared to say anything. Ellie seemed to run out of ideas on getting the twins and their father to bond.

“Dad… Thank you…” Jacen said. Ben stopped eating.

“You’re welcome… Jacen.” Ben let out a small smile and so did Jacen and Anakin.

“This is a nice place.” Ben said. It was Dustin who recommended this ice cream parlor for them to go to.

“Dustin said he went here last week with his parents. They have lots of flavours to choose from. What’s your favourite ice cream dad?” Anakin asked feeling curious.

“Well, I’m not much of an ice cream person but in terms of flavour, I’d choose what I’m eating right now. Chocolate chip mint.” Ben said.

“Me too!” Jacen said happily. Ben chuckled. There was a smudge of chocolate near Jacen’s face. Ben took a piece of tissue and slowly wiped it off.

“Lucky for you Jace. I’m more to chocolate.” Anakin said.

“Ah, that one happens to be late grandpa Anakin’s favourite.  Whenever we had ice cream, he usually let me have last scoop.” Ben suddenly felt like a kid again upon remembering the good old memories. His late grandfather was very complex but nonetheless a kind person to him.

“You must’ve been really close to him.” Anakin said as he smiled. Ben looked into his son’s eyes. They were so much like his late grandfather and yet, the other Anakin in front of him was more perceptive and thoughtful.

“Yeah... we were.” Ben said. He felt a twinge in his heart as he said that.

“I’m done.” Jacen said as he placed the spoon on the table. Ben cleared his throat.

“So, any ideas how are you gonna make this project a success?” Ben said as he changed the subject. For a second there he felt like he was going to be all emotional in front of his sons. That was certainly something he wished them not to see.

“We thought of making it like what Mr. Andor drew on the draft.” Jacen showed Ben the draft layout that Cassian drew for the team. “I thought of using various paints to paint the planet Saturn’s ring but then again it’s a lot harder than I thought.”

“Why don’t we add a little bit of glitter? It’ll be fun that way.” Ben suggested. Jacen’s head lift up and his face went bright.

“Why haven’t I thought of that before? That’s genius dad!” Jacen praised. Ben chortled.

“Anything’s possible Jacen. So long you know where to start.” Ben said. Suddenly Anakin giggled. Ben turned toward him.

“You know dad, Mum use to say that to him, a lot. Tough luck Jacen. Now dad gives you the same advice as well. Hahaha.” Anakin laughed at his eldest brother. Jacen pouted and Ben gave a hearty laugh. His sons are funny and yet so full of surprises indeed.

“Who knows what the prize will be though. I bet it’s something alright.” Jacen said.

“Well, we better make this the best project then. The problem is how? It’ll be a miracle if we can finish it fast. The dateline is before the end of the month. We’re down to two weeks” Anakin said looking rather worried. Ben learned that they will be competing against other groups for the chance to win a special prize.

“Oh you will pull it off for sure.” Ben suddenly said. His sons looked at him in wonder.

“Do you think so dad?” Anakin asked. Ben drank the last bit of his milk shake.

“Cause you have me. I’ll help you. Besides, the more hands to help the better.” Ben said. Anakin and Jacen’s eyes went wide due to the surprising thing their father had just said.

“Are you sure? Will you not be busy by then?” Jacen questioned. Ben sighed.

“My sons are participating in their first ever science fair. How can I not be excited about it? I’m thrilled. Like I said… We’ll do it. Together.” Ben said. Jacen and Anakin let out a smile as they gaze upon their father.

“Together…” Jacen uttered enough for only him to hear. 

The twins felt something of a spark developed in their tiny little hearts. Ben was not what they had imagined at all. Although he looked serious all the time one cannot judge a person’s character based on their looks. Right now, Ben looked much calmer than before.   _Is this what it feels like to have a father by your side?_ The twins thought. From that moment on, Jacen and Anakin gained a newfound respect for the man they called a father. They went back to the Andor’s brownstone after that. Jyn and Cassian were surprised indeed to see Ben with them. Nonetheless, they were pleased with his behavior and involvement. As the children and Ben gathered at the backyard to start on the project, Cassian cannot help but took a snapshot of a picture and send them to his boss.

Leia was doing some paperwork when she received a message from her PR officer. Her eyes went wide by what she just saw. Upon looking at the picture sent by Cassian, Leia felt her heart burst out of happiness. She immediately got up and searched for her husband. Han was at the kitchen with Luke when Leia came running to them.

“Han! Look, look at this!” Leia showed the photo that Cassian sent her to her husband.

“Well, I’ll be…” Han smirked. Luke took a peek from behind then let out a smile at the sight of his nephew and the twins in the picture.

“Will he be alright though?” Leia asked.

“Relax sweetheart. Ben’s in good hands.” Han gave the phone back to Leia.

“God, I need a drink.” Leia said as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

‘A toast more like it.” Han then gave a slight chuckle.

“I’ll drink to that. It’s about time anyway. Like I said, If Ben wanted to bond with the twins, he needs to make the first move.” Luke explained.

“True… I just hope it’s going well.” Leia sighed.

“Give it time… They’ll come along.” Han said. Leia hugged her husband and prayed that may her son get the happiness he deserved.

* * *

Tobias visited Rey at her office and brought a packed lunch for her. Rey was smitten by his sweet moves. He asked if there was anything else that he could help. Rey comment that since she was done checking on the final design of the posters and banners for his event, they can go to the printing company together. Tobias took her there and they settled all the work. He wanted to bring her for dinner but Rey said that she has been at work for too long and wanted to be home with her boys. She promised to cook them dinner in making up for the time she lost.

“It’s a shame. I wanted to bring you to ‘Hawkins and Bar’. The chef has prepared a new menu for the dinner course. I thought of asking for your opinion on it. We’ll go next time.” He smiled. Rey felt sorry but Tobias insisted that she went back home. Rey thought of something.

“Why don’t you have dinner with us?” Rey asked. Tobias turned to her.

“Really? Is that okay? I don’t want to intrude or anything.” He replied.

“It’s fine. Even better actually… The boys will love it.” Rey said.

“Okay then. If I’m coming then I’ll help you out in the kitchen. Makes the cooking more interesting.” He wriggled his eyebrows. Rey blushed and smiled.

“You can cook?” Rey asked looking rather surprised.

“If it’s pasta then I’m good.” Tobias said and let out laughed. Rey giggled at the comment.

“Then pasta it is.” She replied.

Back at the Andor brownstone, with Ben and Cassian’s help the children managed to get half of the job done. Cassian and his daughter painted the box where they will place the planets. Ellie seemed to be pleased with their progress. With some luck, she hoped that the team will manage to win the special prize at the science fair. Jyn and Will brought them some milk and cookies. Jacen painted the two planets with the help of his father.

“All done!” Ellie said. She wiped her forehead.

“Excellent El. Now, let’s put some string in this baby.” Cassian said happily. Ellie nodded.

“Lucas, you’re should to paint Uranus blue. Not yellow.” Dustin commented.

“How am I supposed to know that? Never mind. I’ll just mix it with green then.” Lucas grunted. “Does anyone here have the color green?”

“Over here Lucas.” Jacen passed the bottle of paint to him.

“How are you guy’s holding up?” Lucas asked.

“I think it’s going fine. Right dad?” Jacen said.

“Yep. Jacen could you hand me the orange paint over there? I’m gonna start painting on Saturn’s ring.

“Okay.” Jacen got up and did as he was told.

While he was walking back toward his father, Jacen did not notice the strings tangled on the ground. As a result his left foot got tangled in between which caused him to trip. The paint accidentally flew out of his hands and it splattered all over the front of his father’s clothes. Everyone turned their gaze toward the commotion. Anakin’s jaw dropped and so did Dustin. Cassian’s eyes went wide. _Oh shit!_ He thought. The others went drop dead silent as they were still shocked at what happened. Ben slowly opened his eyes. Jacen quickly got up and ran toward his father.

“Oh Lord! Dad, I’m so sorry.” Jacen apologized trying to wipe the paint off. His heart beating fast. That’s it. Oh Lord! He’s really done it this time. _Why oh why?_ Jacen thought. Ben did not say anything. All of a sudden, Ben picked up a paint brush and paint Jacen on the face causing the boy to startle. Ben gave a slight laugh.

“Paint fight!” Dustin yelled. Then everyone grabbed on some paint and threw it at each other.

“Oh no. Not on my box you don’t!” Ellie cried out while spreading her hands in order to protect her masterpiece.

Jyn immediately looked outside the window to see what the hullabaloo was. Laughter could be heard outside. It appears her husband, Ben and the rest of the children were having a paint fight at the back. Jyn shook her head as she saw the commotion but did not have the heart to stop them when she saw the look on Jacen, Anakin and Ben’s face. Ben took both Anakin and Jacen by the waist and twirled them round and around which caused the twins laughed with joyfulness. Jacen felt like he was flying in the air. Their laugh was a pleasure to Ben’s ears. It was indeed the best moments in their life. Cassian secretly managed to take another picture of the small family. Although his boss hardly talks about Ben, Cassian could see more that meets the eye. The Skywalker, the Organa Solo and the Kenobi family has been through a great ordeal in their lives and at some point, Cassian believes that Ben and the twins deserved a little bit of happiness.

* * *

Rey and Tobias arrived at their house only to find it empty. Rey tried calling for her sons but they were not present. Rey had a hunch when she heard faint noises coming from somewhere.

“Have you tried calling them?” Tobias asked. Rey shook her head and her lips press together. His eyes looked around his surroundings.

Rey noticed something else parked outside her apartment building. Ben’s car was there. Her heart felt uneasy but at the same time anxious if her hunches were right. Together, Rey and Tobias went straight to the Andor brownstone. Jyn went to the front door and greeted both of them.

“Rey, Mr. James.” Jyn said. Her eyes looked surprised.

“Hi Jyn. Are Jacen and Ani here?” Rey asked.

“Yes, they’re at the back.” Jyn pointed behind her. “Oh and… Rey, please don’t be mad.”

Rey’s eyebrows turned to a frown. Jyn slowly took them to the backyard only to find Cassian, Ben and the children were covered with paint. Rey was surprised to see Ben playing with her sons. For the first time in years, Rey saw him smiled. A beautiful smile... The smile he bore that she knew to be one of the reasons that made her go all weak in the knees.

“Ben looked far happier than he has ever been. I never see him smile like that.” Jyn smiled at Rey. Rey merely let out even a smile.

“Who’s he?” Tobias asked. Rey almost forgot that she came here with him.

“Mum!” Anakin noticed Rey standing at the door. Everyone stopped at what they were doing. Ben turned behind him only to find Rey looking at them. His eyes then traveled toward the man standing beside her.

“Mr. James…” Jacen’s smile slowly faded.

“Boys… good gracious. Look at you, you’re a mess.” Rey let out a slight chuckle.

“We were doing our science project mum.” Anakin explained.

“And dad helped us. We went for some ice cream before that.” Jacen interrupted. His eyes still fixed on Tobias. Clearly he did not like what he saw.

“Dad?” Tobias turned to Rey. Rey did not said a word but then she heave a sigh.

“Oh… um, Ben’s their father.” Rey explained.

“Ah…I see. And you are?” Tobias inquired a name. Ben looked at the man in front of him sharply.

“It’s Ben… Ben Solo.” Ben managed to say. Tobias did a double take.

“Solo… Wait, the Solo? Oh my God… You’re her son.” Tobias learned the truth about Rey’s ex-husband was in fact Ben Solo, son of the Assemblyman Leia Organa. There was no point in hiding the fact and even Rey knew she had to tell it to Tobias one day.

“Awkward...”Dustin whispered to Ellie who stood next to him.

“Shh…” Ellie shushed him and concentrate on the drama unfold in front of her.

Ben was surprised to see Rey with another man. He learned that Rey and Tobias had been going out together for quite some time now. It sends a slight pang in his heart but who was he to say anything about it. Tobias greeted him but Ben only gave a slight nod instead of a handshake. Rey knew of Ben’s jealousy but he should not feel that way for she can date whoever she wanted. Besides, they are no longer attached to each other anymore. Rey instructed for her sons to go home. Anakin went inside with his mother and Tobias. Before going back, Jacen hurriedly detached something from the end of the zipper of his bag. He then handed it to his father. Ben looked at object on the palm of his right hand.

“I want you to have this.” Jacen handed to Ben a keychain of what appears to be a clown fish.

“I have Nemo back at home. You can have Marlin.” Ben did not know what to say. He let out a smile.

“Thank you...” Ben felt his heart soften at the kindness bestowed upon him by Jacen. He was certainly a wonder.

“Jacen, let’s go.” Rey said. Jacen heard his mother calling from inside the kitchen.

“Coming!” He said.

Jacen then hugged his father in which surprised the man further. He wanted Ben to know that he really enjoyed his company today. In fact, he was more than happy when Ben came to spend time with him and Anakin. Jacen quickly released him and ran inside. Together the twins left the house with their mother along with Tobias. Cassian could see the look on Ben’s eyes and it was the look of confusion and sadness. But, at the same time, there was slight softness. Jacen did the right thing Cassian thought. Ben bid the Andor family good day and then left.

“Jacen, you can come downstairs for dinner after a bath alright. You can use my bathroom.” His mother said.

“Okay…” Jacen said. After his mother left, He went to the window and peeked outside to see if his father had already gone back. He caught the sight of him walking down the streets below.

Ben did not take a glance at the doors of Rey’s home but little did he know, Jacen was looking down at him from above his bedroom window. The little boy’s heart felt a heavy pain as he watched his father leave. Jacen looked at the Nemo key chain he had in his hand. He bought it a few years ago. The key chain came in pairs of Nemo and his father Marlin. Jacen really liked his father and now it seemed fit to give it to him. Before he started the engines of his car, he looked at the keys in his hands. The Marlin keychain that his son gave him before, Ben placed it together with the keys of his apartment and car. It looked silly at first but this was the very first gift that his son ever gave him. So, to Ben it was very special indeed and forever he will cherish it. Ben drove away afterwards. The Kenobi family and Tobias had dinner but Jacen rarely touch his food. He said to his mother that he was not hungry so he left for bed early. As she went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, Tobias told Rey something that made her felt confused but at the same time ponder upon what he said.

“You know… I think you should give Ben a chance to get to know the boys.” Tobias told her. Rey almost dropped the plate she was washing. She exhaled.

“I guess…” Rey replied.

“Hey, to the very least, someone’s there to watch over them. You’re not alone in this. You can also count on him too you know.” Tobias reassured her.

“You’re right… Ben has every right toward Jacen and Ani…” Rey said.

“Think about it… it will be good for them. It’ll give you a clear piece of mind and you can focus on a lot of things too. Don’t be afraid. Your sons will still be there for you.” Tobias said.

“Yeah… I’ll tell him later.” Rey nodded.

Rey finished washing the dishes and Tobias helped her placed the plates inside the cupboard. In a way, Tobias was right Rey thought. If Ben wanted to spend time with the boys then she might as well agreed to it. Today she saw another side of Ben that she never thought of seeing. She remembered what Finn once told her. She cannot keep the boys to herself anymore. Their sons are growing and Ben clearly enjoyed spending time with Jacen and Anakin. It was hard to believe at first but today, she saw a different side of him. Ben rarely smile so that was enough proof for Rey to see the changes in the man who was the father of her children. She decided to have a talk with Ben later regarding the matter.

* * *

Lucy’s birthday was coming up and the twins wanted to buy their dearest friend a gift. Tobias took the family out to buy the gift together. After spending some time with the boys, Anakin seemed to favour him but Jacen however was not an easy win. He seemed to hold on to his father a lot more than Anakin does. Tobias tried to use other means and it did work a little. Jacen felt that he could trust Tobias with his mother. While Anakin and his mother looked for a suitable gift for Lucy, Tobias saw Jacen looking rather uninterested with the whole journey. He tried approaching the boy and invited him to sit down with him at the corner. He asked Jacen what the matter was. Jacen at first did not say anything but he felt he needed to talk to someone. He was afraid to tell his mother even. Tobias learned that after the incident at the Andor brownstone, Ben did not come to visit and Jacen seemed to think that his father had forgotten about him. 

“Judging by your father's work, He's probably busy. Besides, he’s got a lot in his hands.” Tobias made his move and reassured Jacen that his father loves him more than he thinks.

“You think so?” Jacen asked as he looked at him.

“Yeah... In fact, why don’t you give him a call? I’m sure he likes it.” Tobias comforted.

“You’re right. Okay… I’ll do that.” Jacen thought.

“Let’s go. Your mom might be wondering where we’re gone off to.” Tobias said. Jacen smiled and together the two of them went off. Jacen could see that Tobias was being sincere to him and his family. Maybe he was not such a bad person after all. Jacen thought about what Tobias said and maybe he will give Ben a call. He might do it later that is, once he got hold of Ben’s number.

The day of the party arrived. Lucy's real birthday had already passed two days ago since it falls on a school day.  The party was held at Hawkins and bar. The Ticos invited many of their friends and family and since it was a family occasion, Tobias had the restaurant closed for their private family function much to Rose and Finn’s delight. They invited him to come as well and he became Rey’s date to the party. Everyone had fun and enjoyable moment. The place was decorated beautifully suited to the customers preferred theme. The children cried out with glee and played along at the designated area where they can have fun. Finn had prepared a series of fun and games for them to play and enjoy. Rose’s sister Paige and her family were also present at the party.

“It’s nice to see you again Rey!” Paige hugged her. Rey had a pleasure knowing her when Paige and her husband once visited Rose back in London.

“Glad to see you too! Is that your son? My, my he’s grown so tall since the last time i saw him.” Rey said pleasantly. She was glad to see Paige again.

Paige and her family lived on the other side of the island. They stayed with Rose and her family since yesterday for Lucy’s party. Other resistance staffs were also present at the party. Poe and Jess were enjoying themselves and they were already seen having conversations with Tobias. Jyn and Rey went to the back of the counter and started to sort out the plates for the children’s table while Cassian, Rose and Finn greeted and entertains the guests.

“I swear if you don’t get this out of my hands I might just gobbled them up. Seriously, they’re too good.” Rey said as she took a bite out of a minced apple pie from the plate in front of her. Jyn let out a hearty laugh and immediately took it away from her.

“This place is certainly beautifully decorated tonight. I must say, the staffs are very talented.” Jyn praised as she admired the decorations around her.

“Well, Tobias and I made sure that my God daughter deserves the best.” Rey said. Together the both of them giggled. Suddenly Will came toward his mother.

“Mum, I’m hungry.” He whispered to her.

“I know darling but we have to wait until everyone’s settled in okay…. Will, what’s this?” Jyn took his hands and saw that it was covered with glitter.

“Ellie made me do it.” he said and then tightened his lips in which slowly turns into a cheeky little smile. Jyn shook her head.

“Well, go and wash them first. I’m not having you eating with dirty hands Willy.” Jyn instructed.

“Aw man… Oh, alright but please save some of those minced pie for me” Will turned and then trotted off.

“Wash it clean. I’ll be checking.” Jyn let out a smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Better get here before I eat them.” Rey teased. Jyn giggled at the joke she made.

Jyn instructed Will to wash his hands before he eats as she knew that Will was surely be digging out the food more than he could chew; judging by the amount of sweets and candies present on the table. Will went to the washroom to wash his hands but at the same time he decided to do his business as well. He did not want to go to the washroom again during the party and missed out on all of the fun and excitement. He went to the cubicle at the very end since it the tissue available looked fatter compared to the tissues in the other two cubicles. Before he could closed the door he heard footsteps coming and a voice talking. It was a man’s voice. He then knew the voice belonged to Tobias. Tobias seemed to be talking to someone and it appears to be a woman. His personal secretary called to check up on him. On the phone, their conversation was hardly a nice one. Well if one could call it nice they might have another word for it. Tobias he has not been rather quiet either. Although it was not nice to eves drop but Will cannot seemed to find the right moment to step out. Miraculously, he somehow could hear their little conversation.

“Well, you know me. So how’s California treating you?” He asked over the phone.

“The usual. Though, your sister did made me try out her chocolate cake.” She said uninterested.

“Nasty isn’t it? No wonder the woman landed herself diabetes.” Tobias commented. A laugh could be heard from the other side of the phone.

“God you’re the one that’s nasty. I probably know you better than anyone. Never mind that… What about you? How’s New York? By the way, Is the new girlfriend treating you well? She asked as she blew the dust on her perfectly polished fingernails.

“Great… God all that noise out there is giving me a headache. If it weren’t for her I might not be able to survive being surrounded by a lot of children. They’re like gremlins I tell you. Her sons are special case.” Tobias said.  His secretary laughed.

“Oh, I almost forgot that you hate children.” She sneered.

“Correction. I don’t hate children but I’m not overly fond of their existence. God, Jacen in particular is giving me a hard time. I swear that no good of a boy wished his dear old daddy would be here. Fat chance, I’m with his mom now and there’s nothing he can do about it. No worries, he'll be with him soon.” He paused as he washed his hands. “I wish I could make him and Anakin go away though. My life with Rey would be simple by then.” Tobias merely said that it was great but her children were the only obstacle for him to reach his goal.

“Urgh, children, kids, babies whatever you call them. The thought of those nasty little creatures made me want to dig my nails on their faces.” She said. His secretary commented that Tobias was such a hypocrite pretending to like children while in fact he actually dislikes them. Tobias begged to differ but stating that half of what she said was true though.

“Well, I am a good at what I’m doing.” He chuckled.

“That’s why I like working with people like you. You’re such an interesting person to hang out with.” She replied.

“Like your former boss one said to me. What’s life without a little bit of lie? Truths are boring anyway.” He said.

“Anyways, just so you know I’ll be going to Paris next week so Mr. Fox will be handling my job for a while.” She said.

“God I wish you were here instead of him. He’s too much of an innocent to be exact.” He said to her.

“And that’s why I am the fun one babe.” She giggled.

“Don’t be away too long. I need you to hold the fort. The eldest twin is a handful. I hate playing the good guy and I’m running out of ideas on how am I to do to get rid of them.” He said.

“You told me they had a father don’t they? Why not dump the kids on him? Or have  you forgotten what I instructed you to do. Must we go through this again Tobias?” She moaned.

“Alright, alright. I’ll follow your advice. Though when will Rey do a big mistake I simply don’t know. I mean it’s not simple. What if she doesn’t do anything that would make the kids hate her? Those boys love their mother too much.” He said rather worried.

“Don’t worry, just do what I told you and those two will definitely hate her and before you know it, they will turn to the father for affection. Have you learned anything as a child Tobias?” His secretary said.

“My childhood is pretty much pampered thanks.” He said rather sarcastically. “That’s okay, I’m patient. I can wait.” He leaned against the sink.

“Yeah right. Mr. I am patient.” The both of them laughed.

Tobias needed for Rey to do a big mistake that was going to get her in trouble so that Ben will fight for the custody of the twins. He doesn’t mind playing the victim as long as he has Rey in his life it was fine with him. He can endure it. His secretary’s advice really helped. Soon he might be able to rid of the twins from their mother. Jacen and Anakin will soon realize who loves them the most and who they wanted to be with. Whether it was Rey or Ben, Tobias will make sure the boys to choose their father over Rey. Only then will he be able to have Rey all to himself. His secretary called him a sneaky man but said that it was a great idea though.

“Well, gotta go. Maddie’s coming to pick me up. We’re having a girl’s night out.” She said.

“Oh, give her a kiss for me then.” Tobias teased.

“Sneaky. Go plot your plans. I’ll be back this Tuesday.” She laughed.

“Sure do. I’ll make sure I’ll follow exactly as we planned.” He said.

“Good boy.” She replied.

They hung up after that and then Tobias walked out of the toilet. After a few moments, Will slowly stepped out of the cubicle. His forehead was completely covered with sweat. What did the little boy just heard? He tried to recall conversation that Tobias and the person on the phone was talking about. Will felt an uneasy feeling in his heart. He cannot believe what he had just heard and coming from a man he started to trust no less. He wanted to get out of here and ran to his parents.

“No…. This can’t be…” Will whispers silently to himself. He suddenly felt scared and did not know what to do.

The Kenobi family was in heap of danger and he felt scared being the only person knowing about it. He peeked outside the door to see if Tobias was anywhere near. When the coast was clear he walked out of the toilet and returned to the party undetected. Due to his small physique he managed to squeezed in with small crowds of children without Tobias looking. He looked at the crowds of friends and family who were starting to sing happy birthday to Lucy. His eyes fell upon the faces of his two friends, Jacen and Anakin. Their mother was in the arms of Tobias James.

Will could feel his blood boiled and he felt sick just by looking at the man. So, he was clearly a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Then he saw Tobias placed his arms around Anakin. It made him felt a great sadness and his friend looked so happy. Anakin once told him that he liked Tobias very much and if his mother was happy with Tobias then he will give them his consent. Anakin knew that there was no way that his parents were ever going to get together anymore. He wished nothing but for Rey to be happy with the person she loves. The thought of it saddens Will very much. He could not bear to see both Jacen and Anakin unhappy but he certainly did not want his friends to be kept in the dark. This matter was a huge one. How long could Will keep this matter to himself? Still, even if he did tell it to someone, what could a mere child like him do to make people around him to listen?

Will thought....  _Who would believe the words of a child?_. 

 


	11. Will's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God Will, if you think no one noticed you acting all secretive, guess what? Mom and dad seem to think you’re hiding something from us.” Ellie paused. “Now, before they find out its best if you tell it to me first.” She argued; arms crossed.
> 
> Ellie sighed and continued to lie on the bed while that brother of hers went to bath. As she was eating the ice cream, she wondered why Will was being all secretive. Surely there must be something she can do to help. If something was bothering Will she wanted to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! glad to be back writing again. Thank you for all the wonderful loves and comments. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. It keeps me pumped and energized in writing this fan fic. I’m having a hard time trying to write as i would often like to now that i have a new real life job that needs more attention than ever.
> 
> Still i try not to let it stop me from doing all my writings. Anyhow, I just started on this new job and i gotta say it’s a little hard to handle. Wish me luck guys. Hopefully, i could write more... Well, without further ado, here is the latest chapter. Your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story... :) :) :)

 

“These grilled sandwiches are totally good.” Anakin said. The children were having lunch near the playground.

“My mom likes to use cheddar cheese but I like it better if she puts in more parmesan though.” Will said as he took a bite of the sandwich in his hand.

“Hey Jacen, let’s play ball.” Dustin called out. Jacen who was lying down on the grass slowly stood up and walked over to them. Lucas and Dustin were playing basketball.

“Ani, Will, Come play with us.” Lucas said.

“Pass. I wanna finish my lunch.” Will politely decline. Anakin said the same answer. The three boys then started to play. Will looked at the book that Anakin was currently reading. Anakin told him that the book belonged to his late great grandfather.

“My grandpa Obi Wan gave this to him as a present.” Anakin explained.

“Oh… I see.” Will said. Anakin placed a fancy printed paper of what happens to be a bookmark. Will ask where he bought it.

“Actually, Tobias was the one who bought it for me, back when we were searching a present for Lucy’s.” Anakin admired it. Upon mentioning Tobias Will suddenly lost his appetite. He looked at Anakin for a moment and thought he might ask him.

“Ani… Do you like Tobias?” He asked. Anakin looked at him and then back to his front.

“To be honest…. I’m getting into it. I mean, if my mum likes him then I guess he’s alright.” Anakin finished the rest of the sandwich in his hands.

“What if ….” Will paused.

“Hmm? What is it Will?” Anakin asked. Will thought long and hard about what to say.

“Well concerning that…. What if it’s not like what it seems?” Will said. This surprise Anakin but the boy remained calm.

“I try not to ponder upon many things much. True there were others who would have loved to pursue mom but none of them were sincere enough. Tobias… he’s different and mum is different as well whenever she’s with him. She seems far happier than I’ve seen here in years. I don’t want to think badly about him at all because I can see that he likes mum. He’s kind to Jacen and me as well.” Anakin said. Will tried not to let his emotion get the best of him. The fact that his dear friend does not know the truth and to complicate things further, Anakin actually approves of Tobias.

“What about your dad?” Will pop the question. Anakin sighed.

“Truth is… I don’t know what to make of him. I mean, I barely knew him unlike Jacen does. Still, I know that he’s trying his best…I’m glad really.” Anakin said.

“Do you like him?” Will asked.

“I do, very much… Though, I don’t want to say this but I got a feeling Jacen have high hopes that mum and dad would get back together again.” Anakin wiped his hands with a tissue. Will looked at him with curiosity lurking in his heart.

“If that’s so then why are you not happy about it?” Will question further. He sounded like his mother in one of her counseling sessions.

“Quite the contrary, I do want them to be together. But, I know that’s not going to happen. Reality wise Will, Mum has Tobias with her now. The idea of mum and dad getting back together again is more like a fantasy.” Anakin sighed.

“It’s not wrong you know…for it to might just happen.” Will said. Anakin’s eyebrows creased into a frown.

“All children I guess want their parents to stay together. But in my case, I don’t think it’s possible. I don’t think there’s any love between them anymore.” Anakin confessed. Before Will could ask anymore the school bell rang. The two of them picked up their stuff and get ready for class session.

“Sorry I made you hear my… confessions.” Anakin said.

“Not at all. I’m the one who asked. Anyway, you looked like you want to let it all the words out though.” He said.

“Yeah… I’m glad I did. I wanted to tell it to Jacen but… I don’t think he’ll understand. Oh Will, I’d appreciate it if you don’t tell this to him. You know Jacen and his temper.” Anakin said. Will nodded and then the boys headed their way to class.

Back at home, Will ponder upon Anakin’s confession. He wanted to warn him about the sneaky Tobias but he did not have the guts to do so. Then again, would Anakin truly believed his story? The boy sees no fault in others and that was his mistake. Tobias also seemed to hold his grip on Anakin much harder than he was with Jacen. Well, at least that was a relief for him to know. 

“Will…darling?” Jyn called out to her son. Will startled from his revere and turned to his mother.

“Dude, were you listening?” Ellie frowned.

“Sorry...” He replied. Will continued eating his dinner.

“Tomorrow after school, you’ll go home with Mrs. Tico. I’ll be picking up your grandfather from the airport.” Said Cassian. The children upon hearing their grandfather was coming smiled.

“Oh boy! I can’t wait for grandpa to come. I’m so gonna show him my science project.” Ellie said.

“I’m done… dad, may I go upstairs?” Will said. His family all looked at him.

“Sure, son.” Said Cassian. He noticed that Will was not at his usual state and now was not also a perfect moment to ask from him either. He nodded to his wife to let their son go.

Ever since Lucy’s birthday party, Jyn had notice that Will had been acting rather odd. He seemed to be more quiet than usual. Whenever she tried asking him what was the matter Will simply said that he has a lot of homework to do. Cassian told her that their son was probably stressed out because of school work since Will had to prepare a speech for the essay he won for his grade.

“I wish I knew what’s on his mind. He’s been spacing out during dinner.” Cassian said as he took of his reading glasses.

“I noticed he hardly plays outside with his friends.” Said Jyn as she fixed the roller in her hair. She walked toward the bed pulled the blanket and then tucked herself in.

“You don’t say they had a fight?” Cassian asked. Hid face worried.

“No… They did went home from school together sometimes. So, I think this might be something else.” Jyn suspected.

“Did El say anything to you?” Cassian asked. Jyn could only shook her head. He heaved a sigh and look back on the book he was currently reading. Jyn placed an arm around his torso and her head rested on his chest. She liked being around her husband like this. it made her felt safe and calm.

“Hey, don’t worry. Our son is a strong boy. Whatever problems he has he’ll overcome it with confidence. I’m sure he’ll found the answer he seeks.” Cassian wrapped an arm around her shoulder and then stroked her head.

“I know… he’s half Erso after all.” She smiled.

“And an Andor…. What are you and I but rebels in our game?” Cassian joked. Jyn playfully slapped him on the chest. Cassian let out a chuckle.

The very next day, the Andors welcomed the elder of their family into their humble abode. Jyn’s father, Galen Erso was coming for a visit. He was taking a short holiday from work and thought of spending some time with his daughter and her family. Will was very close to his grandfather and when Galen entered the doorway, he and Ellie both ran and embraced him with a welcoming hug.

“Ooff! Hahaha…. How are my two angels?” Said Galen; still in their arms.

“Better now that you’re here grandpa.” Will beamed. Jyn saw that her son was starting to be like his usual self.

“Did you bring presents?” Ellie asked.

“Okay kids, let grandpa breathe for a while. Will, come help me place grandpa’s bags in his room.” Cassian said as he entered the door. Will did as he was told.

“Hello papa! Oh how I’ve missed you.” Jyn pulled her father into a hug.

“Jyn dear, I missed you too.” Galen said.

Galen missed his daughter and their family very much. Ever since Lyra, his wife died when Jyn was still young she was the only one that he considered his happiness. Now, with the presence of Cassian, Will and Ellie into their lives, they became his pride and joy. Will brought him to his room and showed him the science project that he and his team were building. Galen, being a scientist was fascinated on how creative and bright his grandson was.

“It’s still needs some trimmings around the edges. My teammates Lucy and Harris will help do later. I just need to finish the calculations and then we’re good to go.” Will explained.

“I see. That’s genius William. Quick thinking on your part.” Galen praised him by calling his full name. Will let out a big smile.

“Wanna see what I’m working on?” Ellie said. The three of them headed downstairs and to the backyard. Ellie also showed him her science project. Galen marveled at the work that she had done. The box was beautifully decorated with stars and white dotted paint.

“I see you’re missing a few moons and planets over here Ellie. Where are they?” Galen asked.

“Oh they’re with my other team members. We divide the work so that everyone will have their chance for show and tell. We’re gonna assemble all of them fully a few days before the science fair.” Ellie replied. As the children were busy talking to their grandfather, Jyn watched them from the kitchen window.

“Looks like we’re worried for nothing dear. I see our Will is smiling again…” Jyn said to Cassian. She knew that Will was happy now that his third favourite person in the world was here. Cassian kissed his wife’s forehead.

“Will adores your father very much. Whatever he has on his mind, I’m sure your father would’ve notice by now.” Cassian said.

“You think so?” Jyn asked.

“I always had this feeling that he knows more what’s going on inside Will’s head better than we do.” Cassian chuckled. Jyn gave a slight laugh.

“Maybe so…” She said. Will ran back inside to the kitchen. Ellie and Galen walked behind.

“Mom, may we go to the park with grandpa?” Will asked.

“Darling, grandpa’s probably tired. We should let him rest for a while.” Jyn said.

“Nonsense. I’m perfectly fine. All that sitting in the airplane is what making me tired. I need to stretch my legs. Now, who’s up for ice cream?” Galen said. Will and Ellie roared and jumped happily. They went to get their things.

“Make sure to be back before dinner time.” Jyn told them.

“Okay.” Will said as he put on his jacket.

“Bye mom.” Ellie waved. Together, the three of them head out of the brownstone.

“Have fun guys.” Cassian said as he watched them go.

Galen brought the two of his grand kids to the park. As Ellie was busy feeding the birds, Will sat down with his grandfather. Galen, upon looking down to his grandson knew that something was troubling his mind. Will ponder upon it since last week. Up till now no one knew about what he had heard upon the conversation that Tobias had on the phone. Whoever he was talking to was not a nice person. If Jacen and Anakin are to be separated from their mother it was definitely their bad intention indeed. He wanted to put a stop to it… but, how? It was hard enough for him to tell his sister as Ellie would surely pester him to tell the truth to their parents and it would complicate things further for him. He felt that he needed someone to hear his worries. With Galen here, Will thought his grandfather might be able to help him and give him some advice.

“I sense something’s troubling you Willy.” Galen said. Will turned and faced him. There was a moment of silence.

“Well… the thing is grandpa….” Will paused and he gulped. “You see, I have this friend at school… and he is in sort of a mess.”

“Oh? What kind of mess?” Galen asked.

“He discovered a big secret and wonder if he should tell this friend of his about it.” Will said. Galen looked at his grandson with curiosity. Nonetheless, Galen knew that this friend Will was referring might just be himself. So, naturally, he played along.

“A big secret eh? What is the secret that this friend of yours has discovered? Does it involved anything personal or not?” Galen asked. He tried to make him open up by making Will feel comfortable telling his worries.

“It’s a bit personal grandpa. You see, His mother is going out with some guy but that person is not what he appears to become. He told me he overheard him saying that he’s gonna take their mother away.” That’s it. Will has said it. There was a worried look on his face. Galen looked at will with amazement. Is this what he was worried about?

“Hmm… and what about his friend you mentioned?” Galen asked.

“Well, my friend wanted to tell him the truth about the man but then his brother sort of told him that he was glad to see his mother smiling again. His brother even said that he could see the guy as father material. He said that did not have the heart to interfere with their mother’s love life so long as she’s happy with the one she loves.” Said Will and then he popped some peanuts into his mouth.

“It doesn’t sound bad.” Galen said.

“The thing is… he’s afraid that if he tells the truth… they might mistake it as a lie and… and might hate him for it. He’s afraid that they might not want to become friends with him anymore.” Will said and Galen nodded in understand.

“Then it’s their loss. I mean, there’s no lie in what this friend of your says… Right?” Galen paused. Will looked at him and wondered if he should tell the other half of the story. But judging that he could trust no one right now, his mother would surely seek his grandfather about him.

“Let’s say that their mother’s happiness may not involve them. What should he do?” Will asked. Galen frowns at the confusion of Will’s story.

“What you mean to say is their mother’s happiness… the brothers are not involved?” Galen asked. Will slowly nodded. Galen leaned back against the chair and wonder. This was certainly something alright.

“My friend is afraid that the brothers might be taken away… probably they’re gonna go somewhere else.  Maybe with their dad. Not that it’s a bad thing, but…” Will did not have a heart to say anymore. Galen understood his grandson’s problem.

“You see will, even if the truth hurts, when you see it fit to tell the truth… then you should do so.” Galen advised. “Who knows, it might do you good.”

Galen told Will that if he feels that their friend should tell the truth then he should, because they have the right to know. But, if their mother was happy with her choice of a man and that person could make her happy, then he should observe more and wait for the right moment to tell them the truth. This friend of his must also plan carefully so the consequences that follow would not be so damaging. In the end, Galen said that they could not make the choice for anyone but rather that person themselves must make the choice on their own. Will nodded in understand. Then together, Galen and his grandchildren went home.

*** * ***

At the resistance, the team members were all set for tomorrow’s event and they were working on the clock to get the minor things done. Luckily for Rey and Jess, they managed to get the banner for the backdrop on stage printed out correctly this time. The last banner was a total disaster.

“Higher Alfonso. We need the banner to be just right. Ah, there. Perfect” Jess said to one of her workers. Rey placed the remaining door gift bags on the table. Today was certainly a tiring day but nonetheless everything went well so far.

“I gotta hand it to you. You guys really did it this time. The hall looks amazing.” Tobias said and praised The Resistance for their steadfastness.

“All in good time.” Rey smiled. Jess walked toward them.

“Well, all done. I’m off to meet Poe after this. Can I trust you with these?” Jess said. She handed Rey a few papers for her to sign.

“No problem. Enjoy your night together. Seriously, we’ve been working too hard and you my dear deserve a break.” Rey said happily. Jess laughed.

“You too. He’s quite a catch. Have fun.” Jess whispered to Rey and then quickly left. Rey chuckled and shook her head.

He invited Rey to have dinner with him but Rey said that she needed to go home. She promised Anakin that she will help him on his speech. Tobias told her that it was not going to take long. Rey sighed but agreed to it. Back at the Andor residence, Anakin waited patiently for his mother to come home. Somehow, he thought that she might be too busy. He tried calling his mother and learned that she was having dinner with Tobias. Anakin said that it was alright and Rey can take her time. Rey asked if it was fine. Anakin told her that he got everything covered.

“Is she coming?” Will asked. Anakin shook his head but he tried not to show any slight sadness. Will however did not buy the look at all.

“No. She’s having dinner with Tobias right now. It’s alright. Mum deserves a break. I’ve got most of the structure covered anyway. I’ll ask her when she gets back.” Anakin put on a smile.

He told Will that admitted that his mother was beginning to become more busy than usual. She hardly has time for them because work was increasingly becoming busier. It was a good thing Tobias was there to help her. Will did not know what to say but remembering the incident at the toilet, he knew the real truth. He just doesn’t know how to say to Anakin. Ellie came in to his room and told the boys to head downstairs for dinner.

“I hope you like spaghetti Jacen because that’s what we’re having for dinner tonight.” Jyn said excitingly. Jacen nodded with a smile.

“Mom, I want more cheese on top.” Ellie said. Cassian passed to his daughter bowl of grated cheese.

“Speaking of spaghetti did you know that January the 4th is considered as National Spaghetti Day?” Galen said to enlighten the mood.

“Really? Cool!” Said Ellie. Anakin just smiled.

During dinner, Will hardly ate his food and Galen knew his grandson was worried about something. Will look at both the faces of his friend, Anakin and Jacen. Should he warn them about Tobias? But who was he to meddle in the affairs of someone else’s household? His head reeling with guilt and confusion. Later after that, Rey and Tobias came to pick up the twins and then they went back home. Galen has been watching his grandson for quite a while and noticed that there was something odd surrounding the boy. He consulted the matter with his daughter.

“Will seemed to be concerned about something. At first I thought something happened in school but it seemed to be more than that.” Galen told her.

“You think so father? I had a hunch at first. Cassian and I did asked Ellie but she looked like she knew nothing about what’s going on with Will. I’m a little worried.” Jyn expressed.

“We all are but we mustn’t scare or force him to tell us or else he’ll be more distant.” Galen said. Jyn handed to him a cup of tea.

“Did he say anything to you papa?” She asked.

“Only that his friend was in a sort of mess. Well, according to Will of course.” Galen said and took a sip of his tea.

“What was the problem about?” Jyn asked.

“That I don’t now but he’s concerned that if he tells this friend of his the truth, they would certainly hate him for it and they might go further away from him.” Galen explained. Jyn sighed.

“I feared something might bother him. Oh Willy… How can I make him see?” Jyn crossed her arms against her chest and she sighed.

Jyn fear that something was indeed wrong with Will. She told her father that will was not the kind of person to keep things from them but whatever his problems were it must have been something serious. If only they could make Will speak then they would definitely know the heart of the problem. Galen advised Jyn not to be hasty or else the boy would become more afraid than he had already is.

“How do we make him speak? He never keeps things from me or Cassian. Believe me if he tries to he’ll be very guilty about it.” Jyn told her father.

“But this matter darling does not concern any of us but someone outside of this family. Hence, I believe he’s trying to find a solution but he may not know how to approach it in the right manner just yet.” Galen said. “Let’s observe for now. If it goes out of hand, you can ask him immediately”

Jyn nodded. She did not want Will to bottle up his feelings all inside instead, she needed to get it out from him. They need to make him speak and Galen had a hunch that the problem might involve people that are closer to him otherwise he would not be this distraught. Jyn thought for a moment but nothing and no one comes to mind.

“Probably his classmates. You know how good of a listener that grandson of mine is. Just like your mother.” Galen chuckled at the thought of his late wife.

“He does seem a lot like her.” Jyn let out a small smile.

Galen could be on the right track and Jyn told his father that she and Cassian will try to help their son in any way she can and will try to make him open up to what bothers him. Galen was glad and told Jyn that her insights are very much sharper like her late mother. Jyn and Galen went upstairs after that.

*** * ***

As he was getting ready for bed, Jacen searched for his mother. He overheard voices downstairs and it dawned to him that Tobias was still present at his house. Jacen slowly walked down the stairs and for a moment, he thought he saw something his heart dreaded upon seeing. His mother was in the arms of Tobias and there they were snuggling in front of the fireplace.

“If you moving somewhere near me then I’d be the happiest man alive. At least I get to see you every day.” Tobias said. Rey let out a slight chuckle. She liked the attention she was getting and Tobias seemed to understand her more than anyone.

“That’s highly unlikely. The boys like it here better and besides they’re closer to their godparents and friends after all.” Rey sighed.

“Hmm… I wish we could stop hiding from the boys and tell them straight.” Tobias said. Rey looked at him.

“About what?” She asked. Tobias looked at her with confusion but not alarmed.

“About us of course.” He let loose and confronted her and in his hands held her own. Tobias leaned in closer and as Rey looked at him and her hearts suddenly beats fast. “Rey… I–“

“Mummy!” Jacen cried out as he quickly headed downstairs. This made both Tobias and Rey surprised by his sudden presence.

“Jacen… what is it sweetheart.” Rey cleared her throat.

“I can’t sleep. Will you tuck me to bed?” He said. Rey frowned but seeing the look on her son’s face she thought something might scared him so she agreed.

“It’s getting late. I’d probably should go.” Said Tobias.

“No.” Rey said.

“Yes.” Jacen said at the same time as his mother did. Jacen held onto her hand.

Jacen somehow he did not like what he sees and why he did what he thought was right he had no idea. Rey apologized and Tobias and said that it was rather late and they all had an early morning start tomorrow. Tobias bid her goodnight and all of a sudden he kissed Rey on the cheek much to Jacen’s dismay. Rey was surprised by the sudden contact but did not find it unpleasant.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then… Goodnight Rey.” Tobias said. His eyes then traveled toward Jacen. There was a look in his eyes that Jacen could sense a look of arrogance that as if it told him that he had won this round. _Fat chance boy_. Tobias thought. Jacen could feel his blood boiled and then he stammered upstairs back.

“Goodnight Tobias….” Rey said and then closed the door. After sending Tobias at the door, Rey went to the twin’s bedroom only to find Jacen sulking. Anakin was already asleep. Rey walked over toward him and sat next to him on the bed.

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” She whispered as she stroked his head. At first there was no respond but then Jacen talked.

“Are you going out with him?” To her surprise, Jacen asked if his mother and Tobias were in a relationship.

“Sweetheart…I..” Rey did not know what to say as she herself cannot make sure of her feelings towards the man.

“Are you?” Jacen asked again. Rey sighed and looked at him in the eyes. She could feel that her son sees things much clearly than anyone does.

“Darling, Tobias and I… We’re just… really great friends.” Rey said. She simply told him that there was absolutely nothing to worry about. “You’ll like him Jacen. Tobias is a nice man. I hope you can see that.”

Jacen kept quiet and did not buy it at all by what she said. The look that Tobias gave him just now was something more of an annoyance one at that.  Nevertheless, He did not want to argue with his mother as he could see that she was already looking rather tired. Rey kissed his forehead and tucked him to bed. Back in her own room, Rey looked back at a lot of things and wonder if she should take a chance with Tobias. Why did she said they were friends since she knows that they were beginning to be more than just that. Probably she was afraid of what her boys would think.

The upset look on Jacen’s face tonight proved it to be true. Maybe they were going too fast. She should tell Tobias that her sons may still need more convincing that they had thought. Finn once told her that he agreed the boys do need a father figure in their lives. Rey felt that Tobias was the right person for her and he seemed to be very polite and kind to her and the twins. Rey tossed the feelings aside and headed back to sleep.

**[Dream Starts]**

_“Merry Christmas sweetheart…” The voice whispered near her ear woken her from her slumber. The weather outside was cold but inside their bedroom was warmer. Just the way she liked it. Rey turned from behind and faced the man sleeping beside her. She slowly opened her eyelids and looked upon the face of the man she loved._

_“Morning Ben… Merry Christmas to you as well darling.” She smiled. Rey felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her toward him. She giggled at the sudden contact. Together under the covers of their blanket on their bed they felt warm and safe. She could not stop looking into his eyes for they were the prettiest eyes she had ever laid upon._

_“What is it?” Ben asked. Rey smiled a sheepish grin and shook her head._

_“Oh nothing…. I guess I’m just so lucky that I get to see those pretty eyes of yours in the morning.” She said. Ben let out a chuckle and leaned in closer and his thumb brushed against her cheeks. Then he pressed his lips on to hers. His lips, oh they were soft and alluring. The kisses he gave her were sincere and full of love. Their lips parted for air. Her face flushed and how her fingers buried in his messy morning fluffy hair she simply do not care anymore._

_“You’re my world Rey…” Ben said. Rey’s heart felt like it just suddenly burst from too much happiness. Her laugh was music to his ears. Somehow she liked it. Being together with him like this and nothing in the world would prevent them from being together. Their bodies and lips pressed onto one another. They spend the morning on the bed and a secret of the Christmas morning in which they both share. For once, Rey was happy._

**[Dream Ends]**

Rey suddenly awoke from her sleep. Why did she have that kind of dream all of a sudden? Her forehead was sweating. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 2:00 in the morning. She grunted and her head lies back on the soft pillow. Her thoughts drifted on him all of a sudden. Rey remembered the look on his face when Ben saw Tobias standing beside her. She cannot forget that look. It was the same look he had when she asked for divorced. Rey cannot tell whether Ben looked like an idiot or confused. She hated the thought of it but why does it seemed that she was the one that felt guilty all of a sudden? Why should she care what Ben thinks? It’s her life and they are not together anymore. Ben might even have other women for all she knows. Still, why does the whole ordeal made her feeling guilty?

“I must be out of my mind. The man has his own life now. God knows how many women he’s dated after me.” Then again the thought of it suddenly infuriates her. The less she worries about it the better. Tomorrow was a busy day for her and she needed rest for energy to cope for tomorrow’s event. Rey closed her eyes and head back to sleep.

**_* * *_ **

The sound of cheer and clapping from the audience indicates the success of the business.  The launch of Tobias’s business went well and there were a lot of positive feedback. Rey, Jess, Poe and Finn had a wonderful time. They successfully made another client happy. Tobias congratulates and thanked them for all their help in making the event a success.

“Seriously, you guys did a great job. I can’t imagine all this without your help. You are the best!” Tobias congratulates them.

“The pleasure is all ours Mr. James. I’m glad the reviews for your business are booming through the roof.” Poe said.

“Thank you. The others they’ll be happy with it. But, for now let’s all enjoy ourselves. You guys earned it as well.” Said Tobias. He shook hands with Poe. He then went to entertain the guests. Together, Poe Finn and Jess headed for the buffet table.

“God I am so hungry I could eat the whole food served on this table.” Jess told him Finn chuckled.

“Please, you hardly even finish the chicken pot pie that I made for you.” Poe told her. Jess elbowed him.

“That’s because you accidentally mixed in the sauce with too much sugar instead of salt.” Jess responded at his cooking. Finn gave out a hearty laugh on knowing how much of bad at cooking Poe was. Rey appeared next to Jess.

“Hey, are you done with work Rey? You’re welcome to join us.” Finn said.

“Yeah, I asked Korr to take over. So far everything’s going good. This deejay’s playlist is fabulous. Where did you find him Jess?” Rey asked.

“Oh, Poe and I went to this bar one time and that guy just pops into my mind. Luckily I manage to book him for this day. He’ll be travelling to California tomorrow for a concert.” Jess said. Rey nodded in understand.

From afar she could see that Tobias, Mr. Fox and a few of Tobias’s workers entertaining important guests. Tobias greeted each it with smiles and they congratulate him for his success. A man dressed in black walked toward him. Tobias turned and saw the man. He quickly excused himself and greeted the man. He brought him near the far side of the corner away from prying eyes.

“Sssplendid party you have here Tobias.” He said.

“Glad you could make it DJ. By the way, is… Mr. Snoke with you? I don’t see him anywhere” Tobias asked as his eyes looked around.

“That’s wwwhy I’m here. Unfortunately, that master of mine was uuunable to make it as he has a few problems he nnneeded to take care of. You know ttthe elections coming up up up and he’s aaalways busy.” DJ said amidst all the stutters he was experiencing.

“I’m sure he’s ready for it. Well, you could tell him he has my vote and support after all.” Tobias reassured the man as he patted him on the shoulder. DJ merely shrugged as he drank the drink in his hand.

“Oh, he asked me to send you tttthis.” DJ said. He took out something from his pocket and gave it to Tobias. Tobias quickly picked it and placed it inside his pocket blazer.

“Good. I’ll inform him later. You go ahead and enjoy the party. Can’t keep my guest waiting” Tobias said.

“I sure am.” DJ nodded and raised his glass. He leaned back against the wall behind him. Tobias then left him and went back to the crowd. Tobias went to find Rey and he found her having dinner on the other side of the hall with her colleagues.

“Hey can I borrow her for a sec?” Tobias asked them.

“By all means.” Poe said and smile.

“Sure.” Jess gave Rey a nudge and winked. Finn said nothing but just smile. Tobias took Rey by the hand and brought her in the middle of the dancefloor where other people were dancing.

“Oh, please Tobias. I –“ Tobias cut her off.

“Dance with me Rey.” He invited Rey for a dance. Rey felt her cheeks went to a slight pinkish as Tobias took her hand and they are now in a position of a dance. Rey turned to her colleagues in which earn thumbs up from her friends.

“Let’s enjoy this moment. It’s not every day I get to dance with a pretty woman like you.” He said. Rey chuckled and let out a small laugh.

Tobias told her to enjoy herself as she earned it. When he extended his hand to her tonight she knew that there was not going back and so together they danced. He was clearly a good dancer and Rey giggled and told him that he certainly was full of surprises. Tobias merely said that he likes making people happy and together they danced. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Rey felt a sheer happiness she has never felt in a long time. Then she smiled. Suddenly the dream she had last night she completely forgot all about it. Together the two of them danced the night away.

*** * ***

During that weekend, the Kenobi twins and their friends spend the whole morning finishing their science project which was due in a week time. Galen was not present at home as he went fishing with Mr. Krennic since the crack of dawn. Will had his father helped him do his project in which Cassian had a fun time of doing. They all did their project at Ellie’s home.  Anakin and Lucas managed to print out all the information needed.

“This should do the trick.” Jacen glued them on the makeshift display board.

“Good job Kenobi.” Ellie praised. She gave another piece of paper for him to paste it on the board.

“Dustin Neptune supposed to have faint rings. It's not suppose to be that bright.” Lucas commented.

“Oh man, now I have to redo it all over again. You could’ve warned me about it back then.” Dustin grunted. Lucas shook his head.

Anakin gave a slight chuckle and shook his head as he watched over his two friends. He tied the strings on the moon and the sun he had worked hard on. The children were pleased with their progress so far but there are still much to do. Then Rey and Tobias came over to the Andor house and Jyn greeted them. Anakin placed his work down and smiled. He ran over to his mother and embraced her into a hug. Jacen however did not as he simply waved. He continued painting on the planet Mars.

“We just got back from my office and I thought of bringing the children out for a while.” Rey said. Somehow going out with Tobias was not something Jacen felt he wanted to do right this very moment. “I know, why don’t we bring them all for some ice cream? What do you say Tobias?.” Rey asked. Dustin upon hearing the word food got up and cheered happily.

“Ah… Sure.” Tobias said. By the tone of his voice, Will who was nearby knew that Tobias had different plans. He silently scoffed.

“They all deserve a treat after working this hard. Right guys?” Cassian said. The children.

“Oh boy!” Lucas jumped.

“Come on children, Aunty Rey and Mr. James’s bringing you guys out for ice cream.” Said Jyn. The children all went to the sink outside and washed their hands. Rey went toward Jacen and told him to get ready as they were going out.

“I’m sorry mum but I have my work cut out for me. You guys go ahead. I haven’t finished correcting my mistakes on the essay for the display board yet.” Jacen lied. Rey was surprised but she knew better not to force Jacen to do something he does not want to.

“Sweetheart, are you sure?” She asked again looking rather concerned.

“Yeah, I have to finish this by today though. The others are far ahead than I am. I don’t want to be left behind. We need to win this project.” Jacen said. Rey nodded and then kissed him on the forehead. She then left him to do his work.

“He’s not coming with you?” Jyn asked.

“No. He insisted on staying. I guess he’s really engrossed on winning this project more than I thought. Then again Jacen hates loosing.” Rey chuckled. “I’ll buy him something when we get back.”

“What about you kiddo? Come with us.” Tobias invited him. Will looked at him and tried not to scream at his face. With a poker face, he simply sighed.

“No thanks. I have tons work to do…. tons.” He spat and then left; leaving Tobias looking surprised. He then shrugged and thought that one less child following them out would be better. Will looked at the man from upstairs and he felt disgusted just by the look of him being in his territory. He stuck his tongue out in mocking him when Tobias and everyone were not looking.

Tobias and Rey invited the children out for some ice cream much to their delight. Jacen stay behind to finish assembling the notes on the display board. To Jyn’s surprise, Will did not come along as he said that he had his work cut out for him as well. Tobias invited Cassian to come with them so Jyn stayed at home. She being puzzled with her son’s behavior merely questioned. Galen once told her to keep it low and so she decided to let everything unfold.

“Come on mum, let’s go.” Anakin took her by the hand and together along with Ellie, Lucas and Dustin, they went out. They bid Jyn goodbye and left after that.

When they were gone Will slowly walked out of his room and headed back downstairs. His mother was at the living room and when she was not looking he slowly crept out to the backyard. Will felt he needed to hear Jacen’s views as he already heard Anakin’s. He wanted to hear it first before he tell them the truth. As Jacen was painting, Will approached him.

“Need help?” Will asked. He asked if he could help him and then together they finished painting the remaining planets. Jacen shook his head. He then turned back toward him.

“You’re not going out with the others?” He asked.

“I wasn’t feeling like it.” Will said. He took the strings which was lying on the ground and continued to roll them back into place. Jacen stopped at what he was doing and wondered if he should tell Will his problems. Then again what does Will know? Still, it would not hurt for someone to hear his thoughts.

“Hey Will…” Jacen called out.

“Yeah?” Will answered.

“What do you think of Tobias?” All of a sudden Jacen asked Will a question he knows he cannot avoid. Looking him in the eyes, Jacen asked Will what his opinions was regarding Tobias. Will gulped as he did not know what to say.

“He’s …. Alright. I guess.” Will lied. He decide to dig deeper into Jacen's feelings. He only managed to say that this time. He needed to hear Jacen’s thoughts first. “You?”

“Honestly…. To me, He’s a complete stranger.” Jacen said. This does not surprise Will at all but what surprises him was when Jacen told Will that he did not see Tobias as someone he should like.

“Did he do something to offend you?” Will further questioned. Jacen felt like he needed to tell him about what he was feeling inside.

“I felt he’s not what he seems to be. You know, one time I swear when he kissed mum, the arrogant look he gave me seems to tell as if he had won. I don’t like it. Not one bit.” Jacen sulked at the thought of it.

“Wait, he kissed her? In front of you?” Will’s eyes widen. The nerve of the foul man.

“Blimey, not there okay. On the cheeks Will.” Jacen corrected.

“Oh..” Will said.

Jacen wanted so much to believe that Tobias was a friendly person but judging by the look that Tobias gave him a few nights ago, deep in his heart he felt that he could not accept it. It felt as if the man was not what he seems to be. Will sighed and he decided to tell Jacen what he truly felt.

“Honestly Jacen…. To me… He’s a complete stranger and I think you have the right to dislike him.” Will said. Jacen was shocked to hear that Will said that he too dislikes Tobias.

“You felt it too? When? Why? Did you saw him doing something?” Jacen taunts. Will felt conflicted.

“I just felt like he’s the kind of person that one could not put their trust.” Will simply said. He wanted to say the truth to him but then he remembered Anakin’s words that told him where the boy just wanted nothing but his mother to be happy. He felt conflicted between telling the truth or let Jacen discover it for himself. Clearly the two brothers see the two sides of the picture differently than he thought they would be. He did not want the both of them to ended up arguing over the matter.

“Me too! I thought I was the only one. I mean, he’s just too perfect and I’d say, even he must have flaws.” Said Jacen was relieved that Will too felt the same way like he does. He told Will that he too viewed Tobias nothing more than a stranger.

“I suppose.” Will said. That rings true to the very least.

“I like my dad more than him to be honest.” Jacen said.

“Mr. Solo?” Will asked. Jacen nodded. He showed will some of the messages he texted with Ben. Somehow Jacen had been secretly come in contact with his father.

“Dad said I can talk to him whenever I want. But for now I’ll just text him. He might be busy with work and all so I don’t want to disturb him too much.” Jacen said looking rather happy.

“Oh, you got his number? Does Anakin or your mom know?” Will asked.

“Sneaked it from mum’s phone. They don’t need to know… They wouldn’t understand. I mean, I would tell Anakin but in the end…. he’ll choose what he think is best anyway.” Jacen said.

Will felt a slight pang in his heart when Jacen said that. Jacen told him for the first time he can finally say the word dad because all his life, he never knew his father and to see him in his life was enough proof to Jacen that he does love them. Jacen told him the incident at the medical center when he felt his father’s embrace around him. It just felt so right and he always hoped that his mother could see that his father is not bad as he appears to be. He was the very man that Jacen thought what his family really needs. Will sighed said nothing.

“So are you gonna bring them back together again?” He asked. Jacen looked at him and then he stood up. Will thought he had said something that he should not have.

“Will, oh my god. You’re right! That’s exactly what I should do.” He said. He thought about it but he had no one to help him.

“What? Wait, I…I didn’t’ mean–“ His words were cut short.

“Don't you see, this totally will bring mum back to her senses and she’ll see that Tobias isn’t the right man for her but dad is!” Jacen thought hard. He needed a plan to break his mother and Tobias. Will felt alarmed in responsible for putting the sort of ideas inside the young boy’s head.

“Jacen, are you sure about this? What will your brother say?” Will asked looking rather worried. Jacen said that he knew Anakin only cared for his mother’s happiness and would prevent him from doing anything irrational such as breaking up his mother and Tobias’s relationship. Will thought about it long and hard.

“Okay, I’m with you. But, I’m only helping out so that you’re not getting into too much trouble.” Will told him.

He told Jacen not to act in such ways or else there will be consequences. Will in fact, had his own agenda. Instead of telling the truth, he might as well conspire with Jacen so that he would spare Ms. Kenobi and the twins from giving them a major heartbreak. Or worse a fight between the brothers and their mother.

“I’ll have to plan this carefully.” Jacen plotted.

“How are you gonna do it? What about your dad?” Will asked.

“I haven’t thought about his part yet. No matter, I’ll sure I’ll think of something.” He replied.

Jacen simply said that are millions of ways for him to knock some senses into his mother and father altogether. He thought of a plan that would gain their attention. Will sighed and told Jacen that what he was about to do might be the craziest thing he ever done. And so, ever since then, Jacen had been caught into few sorts of trouble in which sends his teachers in a sort of headache. They were so worried about his sudden behavior which was not like him at all. Kaytoo, the computer teacher told them that Jacen was causing trouble again. Lux told Zebb that Jacen skipped coming to drama practice and Hera said that he even spaced out during her class.

“Mind you that twin brother of his looked like he’s about to become the supreme chancellor while Jacen on the other hand looked like as if he’s going down the path to become a sith lord.” Kanan scoffed.

“Jacen is sweet boy he wouldn’t do that.” Ahsoka shook her head trying to deny but then again her thoughts betrayed her. They thought of bringing the matters to the discipline teacher vice principal Baze Malbus.

“As much as I wanna believe you Ahsoka, the boy’s behavior is starting to get on my nerves.” Kanan said.

“We have no other options. We should report this to Baze.” Hera sadly said.

“No, for now its best if we gave him a warning. We need to seek the heart of the problem first. Jacen, I don’t think he’s the kind of person who would do this kinds of stuff unless for a reason.” Bodhi thought.

“Somehow I hardly doubt that.” Ahsoka whispered under her breath only enough for her to hear upon knowing the tenacity of what lies within Jacen’s bloodline. Oh the solo gene runs deep in his blood alright.

Lux agreed and told them that they should wait until after the science fair. If this behavior of his continues then they will bring the matter to the discipline teacher and then send a letter to his mother. The others teachers agreed to the terms. Upon walking along the hallway, Ahsoka and her husband were worried about the matters regarding Jacen.

“Clearly the boy has a mind of his own and whatever it is it needs to stop. It’s either we warn him or we tell his mom or worse…. explain it to Mr. Solo.” Ahsoka shook her head.

“Oh God, no way! I certainly don’t want to confront with Ben regarding this matter. God knows how he’ll react.” Ahsoka spat. They were definitely in trouble now. She knew that Jacen had become quite a handful but in certain sense, they do not wish to be the one to tell Rey or Ben for that matter that her son has been causing trouble in school.

“If he’s doing this to gain attention then it might just be the stupidest thing he’s ever done.” Lux simply said that whatever he matter he thought children acts this way because they just wanted attention.

“Well, let’s just hope the matter will subdue by next week or else detention is all the attention he’s getting.” Ahsoka said.

*** * ***

During class, Bodhi gave his students passes for the science fair. Other than that, each student received two free tickets for them to distribute to their families. Since Jacen and Anakin each has two tickets they thought of inviting their father and grandparents. Their great uncle Luke had no problems since the school had already sent an invite to him to come to the event.

“Let’s give this to dad. He’ll come for sure.” Jacen said hopeful.

“I don’t know Jacen. I mean he’s busy with work these days. I hardly think he’ll come.” Said Anakin.

“He will. I’m sure of it. I’m gonna give this to him and mum and you can give yours to Grandma Leia and Grandpa Han.” Jacen suggested.

“Okay... What about Tobias?” asked Anakin.

“What about him?” Jacen frowned. Anakin shoulder slumped.

“He needs a ticket too Jacen.” Anakin said. Jacen narrowed his eyes.

“The man has money. He can buy loads of tickets if he wants to. Besides, it’ll do the school good if he could donate some of that money of his anyway.” Jacen expressed. Anakin sighed but he knows better than to argue with him.

Jacen told Anakin that he wanted to give his ticket to their father personally but he did not know how to. He knows their mother would be uncomfortable it if she knows that they invited their father to come. Jacen especially did not want Tobias to come to the science fair for that matter. During recess, the twins asked Will for help. They asked if Cassian could pass the tickets to their grandparents but most importantly to Ben.

“Sure! I’ll tell him later.” Said Will happily.

“Make sure dad gets it.” Jacen whispered to him. Will nodded in reply

Back at the Andor residence, Will spoke of the matter to his father. Cassian told Will that he will give it to Leia first thing in the morning although it might be difficult for her to come since she was a very busy woman.

“That's okay, but dad it’s vital for you to give it to her son. You must!” Will persuaded. Galen stopped reading the book he was currently reading halfway upon hearing his grandson’s plight. He looked at him and then to Cassian.

“Okay Willy, I will try. I can’t promise you Mr. Solo would come. He might be busy but I’ll send it to him nonetheless.” He said. Will hugged his father and then he ran back upstairs.

Cassian did not know what came over his son who suddenly went emotional but said that he will try to do so. Jyn noticed this but merely said anything. It was when Will went upstairs that Ellie’s parents asked her if there was anything wrong with her brother. Ellie sighed and admit that she did not know what has gotten into Will.

“Honestly dad, I have no idea. Hey mom, is Will ever gonna eat this ice cream that Mr. Tobias brought for him? If he’s not eating them can I have it?” Ellie said.

“Have you asked him yet?” Galen interrupted. Ellie shook her head. Galen suggested for her to do so. Jyn sensed that there was something amiss and told Ellie to watch over Will. Should there be anything wrong, they must know. Ellie then went upstairs.

“Geez… What's everyone so worried about? It’s not like he’s in trouble or anything… could he?” Ellie’s track stopped.

She noticed that her brother was acting rather suspicious but she thought it was just her imagination. She even noticed that he did not even eat the ice cream that Tobias brought for him and Jacen. Ellie went inside Will’s bedroom and shut the door. Will who was doing his homework was surprised by his sister’s presence. Ellie looked at him and then sighed.

“Hey, aren’t you gonna eat your ice cream?” Ellie waved the Popsicle in her hand.

“no.” Will said. This stunned her.

“You aren’t?” She asked again. Will sighed.

“If you want it you can have it okay.” He said. Ellie was puzzled by his behavior. This was Will’s favorite flavor to be honest and for him to turn it down was simply not okay.

“Alright, spit it out. I know you’re hiding something.” Ellie’s sudden outburst made him feeling rather alarmed and she demanded for him to tell the truth on what was bothering him so much.

“What the heck are you talking about?” He asked. Will felt agitated and told her to mind her own business. Ellie had different views. She walked to his bed and decided to lie there.

“Hey, get off.” Will demanded.

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.” Ellie said as she crossed her legs.

“Seriously what makes you think that way?” He frowned.

“God Will, if you think no one noticed you acting all secretive, guess what? Mom and dad seem to think you’re hiding something from us.” Ellie paused. “Now, before they find out its best if you tell it to me first. You know how mom would freak out.” She argued; arms crossed.

“I told you. I’m not hiding anything. Now could you please get off my bed?” Will sighed and got up from his seat. Ellie did not heed his words instead she stayed where she was. She annoyed him further by doing a snow angel movement. Will grunted and tossed his phone on the bed. He got up and walked away.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Getting myself a nice warm bath. I had enough of everyone for one day. You better get out of my room before I get back.” He said as he picked up his towel and walk straight to the bathroom.

Ellie sighed and continued to lie on the bed while that brother of hers went to bath. As she was eating the ice cream, she wondered why Will was being all secretive. Surely there must be something she can do to help. If something was bothering Will she wanted to know why. All of a sudden, Ellie heard a buzzing sound near her right leg. Her head tilted below to see what it was. It turns out that it was Will’s phone that kept buzzing. She decided to take a peek and saw the pop up message on the screen. It was from Jacen but the most disturbing thing was the content of the message. Ellie’s eyes widen at the written content.

 _“Will… I was right. I think I’m about to lose my mom… :(_ _”_

 

 

 


	12. Beautiful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How can you be so sure?” Ben frowned.
> 
> “Because I love my child very much and… I know he loves me as well.” Leia let out a smile as she placed her hand behind his back.
> 
> From here now on, Ben must do all the work. If he was truly serious on being the father that they need, he most certainly will do it. He would make sure that no other man could take that title from him; not even Tobias James or anyone for that matter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! Thank you for all your support, love and comments. It gives me strength and motivation in writing this story despite the busy schedule i’m currently having right now. I had to juggle with real life work so much that writing is like one of the few things that really makes me happy and it feels like taking a short vacation from the real world. ehehehe... :)
> 
> Well, without further ado, here’s chapter 12 for Spaces Between. Your comments and feed backs are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story :D :D

Tobias came for dinner that night much to Jacen’s dislike. As the family was having dinner he noticed that Tobias and his mother were clearly being all intimate even in front of him and Anakin. That sent him on the edge of his seat. After quickly finishing his meal he immediately went upstairs. His face sulking as he lay on his soft bed with the toy of a Darth Vader’s Tie Fighter in his hand. Not long Anakin entered and sat down on his own bed.

“Is he gone?” Jacen said; still playing with the toy tie fighter. Anakin turned to look at him.

“No Jacen. He’s still downstairs. I figured Mum and Tobias needed some privacy.” Anakin replied. He was a little annoyed with him.

“Figures...” Jacen mocked. Anakin gave him a glare but then heave a sigh as he was in no mood to argue with his twin brother.

The whole ordeal made Jacen felt irritated so after a while he got up and went to confront Tobias and his mother. Again, he caught the man right on the moment when he was about to make his slick move to kiss his mother. Jacen cleared his throat; surprising both Rey and Tobias.

“Jacen, what is it?” Rey asked.

“We need you upstairs.” Jacen simply replied.

“Alright. Just a second sweetheart.” Rey said. As Rey and Tobias went to the front door Jacen followed them; his arms crossed. Tobias knew the boy was looking at him with full contempt. He did felt something of an annoyance but the look in his eyes made even Tobias feeling uneasy. He cannot believed at what he was about to do. _Fat chance mister, as long as I’m here, there’s no chance for you to kiss her!_ Jacen thought. Rey accompanied him to the front door.

“You know, I could’ve sworn he’s giving me a death glare…. Like his old man I suppose.” Tobias whispered. Rey merely smile but turned around and saw that Jacen was already leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Rey knew it and her son’s eyes were intense. Well, that he inherited it from Ben of course.

“He’s a little out of sorts for the time being. The science fair is just around the corner.” Rey told him.

“Oh, when is it?” Tobias asked.

“This Friday.” She said.

“Friday… are you going?” Tobias asked.

“I’m not sure yet because I have three important meeting this week. One of them is on Friday. I’ll probably try to come by before lunch time, maybe.” Rey told him.

Tobias thought for a moment and then nodded in understand. After that he excused himself and then he bid the Rey goodnight. Along the drive home, he thought of another brilliant plan.

“Two can play that game boy. Just watch. You ruin my moment; I’ll ruin your day.” Tobias smiled a sinisterly as his head hatched a perfect plan.

Rey walked upstairs and into the twin’s bedroom. Anakin was already in bed but Jacen was not present. Rey kissed Anakin goodnight and then headed back to her own bedroom. She found Jacen sitting on the edge of her bed. His head turned and he looked at his mother. Rey saw there was confusion in his eyes but apart from that there was sadness. Jacen asked the same question that he asked his mother a few nights ago. Rey frowned at him and clearly by the tone of his voice, she knows that Jacen was not okay with it at all.

“Sweetheart… is there something you want to tell me?” Rey asked seriously.

“Nothing… I just wanted to know if you two are really in a relationship or not.” Jacen exasperated. “Are you?”

“Maybe we are.” Rey told him.

“Maybe? What do you mean by that?” He asked; sounding rather offended.

“Jacen why can’t you be happy for me for once?” Rey asked. This surprises the boy further.

“I can’t see why you’re the only one that seemed to dislike him. Everyone likes Tobias. Why can’t you?”

“I’m not mum… it’s just…” Jacen paused. He seemed to cannot say the words he wanted because even if he lied about it Jacen could not find himself to like the man.

“Sweetie… He cares for you… as much as he cares for our family. He wants to be close to us in the future as well. Give him a chance Jacen… please.” Rey told him. She held his little hands in hers. This annoys Jacen even more and said to her that he may need time to think about it.

“You love him… do you?” Jacen asked. It dawned to him that his mother really was in love with Tobias. Rey paused for a moment but then she sighed. Clearly dealing with him was more complicated than work in the office.

“It’s getting late, you better go to bed.” Rey simply said. She was tired and she did not want to argue with Jacen. Rey released his hands from hers and walked away.

“But mom I–“ His words were cut short.

“Go to bed Jacen.” Rey said, her voice was a bit higher this time. Jacen felt a slight hurt in his heart but said no more.

 Before Rey could apologize, Jacen immediately walked away toward his own room. Rey heard a light slamming noise from his door and so she sighed as she sat on the bed. This son of hers was clearly skeptic with anything that concerns Tobias. Why is it so hard for him to accept the man? _Never mind. Rey t_ hought to herself. Jacen has always been like that with other men that entered Rey’s life so why should Tobias be any different. Rey shoved her thoughts aside and get ready for bed. Today was a long day so she wanted some rest to face whatever the hell tomorrow brings. Meanwhile, back in his room, underneath the blanket and on his bed, Jacen quietly cried. He felt hurt and pain in his heart. His mother never shouted at him like that before. She had become something he dreaded. He then texted to the only person who was willing to hear his problem. He told Will that his mother was going further away from him. With tired eyes, Jacen soon fell asleep.

*** * ***

At school Jacen was not productive at all. He spaced out during English class and Ellie who noticed from the very beginning of session decided to confront him regarding the matter of his message to Will last night. But judging by his moody behavior today, even she felt scared upon approaching the boy. Ellie looked at Anakin and then to Jacen. There was nothing wrong with his brother but why was Jacen the one acting weird? It dawned to her that Anakin probably did not know what bothers his twin brother so much. Ellie tried her best to be open minded about whatever problems that Jacen was having.

“Whatever he’s worried about…. I hope it’s not too serious.” Ellie muttered to herself. She did not refer the matter with Will because Ellie knew Will would be crossed with her secretly peeking at his messages. Other than that, Ellie felt she needed to see the bigger picture first before she asked her brother. She will confront him when the time was right. Like her mother once said, let the story unfold.

Sabine was marking her students'art works when she came across a rather disturbing piece of drawing. It was simply large black dots and curve. It indicated her that the dots were two eyes and the curve was a mouth. The only thing was it was upside down.

“What in the world is that? That is some art alright.” Joked Hera, the English teacher who was sitting next to her. Sabine sighed.

“Free guess who.” She simply said. At first Hera did not see but once she read the name on the left hand corner of the paper her eyes widen.

“Not again…. Kenobi?” Sighed Hera and then she took the drawing paper from her. Sabine nodded her head; arms crossed. On the other side of the table Chirrut Imwee, the counseling teacher rose up. He walked toward Hera and joined in their conversation. As he looked at the drawing he simply let out a chuckle.

“That boy is emotionally disturbed.” Hera’s eyebrows creased together in the middle as she said it.

“The dark side is strong with this one. I must say he depict his feelings in his artwork quite well. He has talent.” Chirrut said.

“Talent my grandpa, this isn’t art it’s rubbish I say.” Hera said. Bodhi and Lux entered the teacher’s office. Lux asked them what the matter was.

“Chirrut here thinks that Jacen could make use of his darker side as talent for art.” Sabine gave the drawing for both Bodhi and Lux. Lux let out a sigh.

“I’m joking Sabine.” Chirrut said with his hands up. “Seriously though, how long has he been like this?”

“I haven’t the faintest clue.” Bodhi shook his head. Clearly, he was worried.

Hera informed Lux that this was the kind of signs that they were afraid might happen. While the science fair event is in two days they cannot afford any mishaps. Lux calmed the teachers down and told them that he will bring the matter to Baze after the science fair. Hera said that if Jacen tries to do anything funny in her class she will definitely send the boy to detention. Bodhi looked at Lux, afraid of what Hera would do to the boy. Hera was known for her general like tenacity but the teacher was also soft and kind to the bone. She was like a mother to everyone in school. Hera was not angry with Jacen but merely very concerned. Nonetheless, all the teachers were busy with their work and for the upcoming science fair. They head back to their respective stations after that.

*** * ***

Ben was in his office when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. He told them to come in. Mitaka entered and walked over to his boss. Strange, his face seemed to light up today. He looked a little too happy. In the jovial secretary’s hand there was an envelope.

“This just came for you sir.” Mitaka said as he handed it to him. Ben frowned but took it anyways. His eyes fell onto the word written in front of the paper. ‘To: Dad’

“Where did this came from?” Ben asked.

“I believe it was from a person named Mr. Cassian Andor.” Mitaka replied. Of course, since they lived nearby to each other.  Ben thanked him.

Mitaka excused himself out of the office with the smile that never left his face. The man suddenly hums much to Ben’s surprise and he shook his head.  Just after his secretary closed the door, Ben carefully opened the enveloped. He was surprise to find a small letter and then a ticket to Alderaan School science fair. It was from the boys. He read the note. _‘_

 

_Hi dad…_

_I was hoping to give this to you when I get to see you again. But, then again it might be a little bit difficult nowadays since we’re both busy with a lot of stuff. Our science project is going well. We’ve managed to finish assembling our planets together ahead of time and it looks awesome. Wish you could be here to put it together with us though. The science fair is coming soon. Oh, I almost forgot, Anakin will be giving a speech for a public speaking competition later on that day as well._

_Here’s a ticket for you from the both of us. If you have time, we would love it if you can come. You can enter the fair by giving this ticket at the counter near the front door of the school. But, just in case if you can’t make it, it’s alright. We’ll send you lots of pictures later. Pray that we win for the best prize though. I hope you have a good day at work dad. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Jacen and Anakin_

 

He let out a smile. His son can be pretty sentimental too huh? Ben knew that Jacen was the one who wrote the letter since his writings were not a hard one to guess. He looked inside the envelope and found another folded paper. It was a small picture of where the whole team took together with their big solar system science project stood in between. Ben’s smile grew wider. Although he already received a copy of it from Cassian before this, somehow the little boy’s effort made his heart felt more loved than before.

Ben took the picture and placed it in a frame on his table. Inside the frame also lies a picture that Lucas took of him together with Jacen and Anakin back when they were doing their science project earlier on. Suddenly, he had mixed feelings as he knew that Rey might be there and probably the newfound boyfriend Tobias James as well. The thought of it send a slight discomfort in his heart but who was he to interfere with Rey’s life?

Right now, Ben focused more toward Jacen and Anakin. They were his sons and he wanted to be there for them. He looked to his left and sighed. The amount of paperwork he needs to do was quite large. Even if he wanted to come to the science fair his work and other various projects that needed tending prevented his time in doing so. He placed the ticket and the note inside his drawer and said to himself. He’ll think of it later.

*** * ***

The day of the science fair came and everyone was busy as hell. Students could be seen doing final checks for their project before the school opened the gates for the public in twenty minutes. Ellie and her teammates managed to bring their project to the hall without slight problem. Their science teacher, Mr. Ezra Bridger praised them for their great team effort. After a while, the school opened their gates to the public. There were a lot of people and parents came to their science fair. Jacen and his teammates managed to decorate their booth beautifully.

“This is wonderful darlings. You did very well.” Jyn congratulate them. Ellie smiled. Galen,

“Thanks mom. We’ve couldn’t done it without your help and dad as well.” Ellie said. She gave her mother a hug.

“Thanks Mrs. Andor” Said the boys altogether.

Most of their families came to see them. Cassian, Galen and Rose were on the other side of the hall where Will, Lucy and their team’s project were displayed. Rey and Finn however were the only ones that could not make it to the event since they had their work cut out for them. Cassian and Galen went to greet Ellie and her team after that. Lucy was on face time with Finn and she showed him her project and the school hall’s surroundings.

“Dad, can you please stop sobbing? You’re on face time with me right now so it’s okay.” Lucy smiled as she held the phone in front of her. She was comforting her father who could not be there. Rose smiled at their sweet conversation.

“My baby princess is participating in her first ever science fair and I can’t be there of course I’m crying.” Finn sobbed. Poe and Jess who were watching just now shook their head at his antics but giggled nonetheless. Finn was such a caring father.

“Uncle Poe, can you make sure daddy does not cry when this is over?” Lucy spotted him from behind.

“Oh don’t worry angel, we’ll give him a big bucket to catch all those tears of his after this.” Poe joked around and laughed. Jess, Rose and Lucy followed suit.

“Tell mommy to take lots and lots of pictures okay. I wanna see it later. Have a great day princess.” Said Finn rooting for his baby girl.

“Sure do honey.” Rose said.

“Thank you daddy. Love you!” Lucy and her mother bid him goodbye and they hung up after that. As promised Rose took lots and lots of picture for her husband to see. She then excused herself to go to Jacen and Anakin’s booth.

Jacen looked at Anakin who was rehearsing his speech over and over again. Ellie’s parents were so proud of her. Seeing Ellie with her parents made Jacen thought of an event two days ago. Rey broke the news to the twins and told them that she could not make it to their event because her boss Amilyn Haldo had assigned for Rey to accompany her to negotiate business at Tobias’s company. Anakin said that it was alright but for Jacen it was a total blow.

 “Of all the days… Can’t they change the date mum?” Jacen moaned.

“Look, I’m very sorry sweethearts but there’s nothing I can do. I’m going with the director over there tomorrow afternoon. I already asked Aunty Rose to take video.” Rey explained.

“What I meant was Tobias.” Jacen said.

“He can't change it Jacen even if he wanted to. Tobias told me that Mr. Fox insisted for the negotiation to be scheduled that day since he’s leaving for California the day after and won’t be back until next week.” Rey explained.

“It’s okay mum. We’ll take lots of pictures for you later.” Anakin said reassuringly.

He then gave Jacen a warning look of not trying to make matters complicated for their mother further with his childish antics. Jacen crossed his arms and went silent. Ever since then, he had been very sad about it. Of all days why does Tobias had to interfere with matters of today? Nonetheless, there was nothing he could do. His mother was probably already in the meeting anyway. Anakin told him that he should be smiling for today is a special day.

“I’d be smiling when he’s out of our lives.” Jacen muttered under his breath quietly.

“What did you say?” Anakin asked.

“Nothing. Just focus on your speech.” He replied. Anakin put down his paper.

 He told Jacen not to be such a pain in the ass. Anakin knew all the troubles that his brother had caused were to gain his mother’s attention. Whatever Jacen tried to do it will not work. Even Anakin had doubts on whether their father will show up or not for that matter. Ben did not call or say anything ever since they send the tickets to him. Both of them assumed that their parents are busy and they got enough in their hands. Anakin told him that they are busy enough and cannot deal with his shit.

“Go over there and entertain our guests.” Anakin instructed him.

“Alright Mr. Senator.” Jacen joked in which he received a playful hit in the arm from Anakin. Anakin let out a smile but in his heart he was still worried for him.

*** * ***

Luke got out of the car along with Han along with their very old friend Mr. Chewbacca. They call him Chewie for short. The trio had just arrived outside of the academy.  Principal Calrissian, whom they informed beforehand, greeted his wonderful friends with open arms. There were a few teachers present as well. Lando brought the three of them for a tour around the science fair. Han would not miss it for the world when Cassian handed the tickets to him and Leia.

“So, I’ve heard. Hopefully she has a pleasant trip.” Lando said.

“I wouldn’t call a trip to DC all that pleasant but you know Leia.” Han chuckled. Lando laughed remembering how hardcore Han’s wife was. Unfortunately for Leia she could not attend the event as she had business trip to Washington so Han gave the ticket to Chewie and invited him instead.

“Quite a lively fair you have here.” Luke said and smiled as he looked at his surroundings.

“All in good time Mr. Skywalker. Shall we?” Ahsoka volunteered to give him a tour around the hall.

Being the chairman has its privileges and since Luke was an invited guest, he needed not a ticket to get inside and the three of them started to look around. Lando and Ahsoka showed them around booth from booth. The students all greet them with happy faces and smiles. Most of their projects were very good and even Chewie who was not much of a talker praised them for it. After a while they spotted the twins at their station and went to greet them.

 “Grand- I mean, Mr. Solo.” Anakin corrected himself. This earns a slight chuckle from Luke. True, no one in school knew their little secret. Han smiled as he patted him on the shoulder.

“Hey kids. My, what a wonderful project you got here.” Said Luke. Ellie and the others grinned.

“Good Morning Mr. Skywalker. This time we’re doing about the solar system.” Ellie informed.

“That’s great. Which planet did you paint Jacen?” Han asked. Jacen pointed out to Han the planet Saturn.

“It’s this one. I didn’t do it alone though. Dad helped me painted the rings.” Jacen smiled. Knowing that Ben did this sends a warm feeling inside Han’s heart.

“It’s beautiful.” Han smiled widely.

Ellie and her team did a presentation and a few demonstrations to their guest of honor. Even though their parents were not there, Jacen and Anakin were more than happy to see their grandfather and great uncle along with uncle Chewie paying them a visit. Leia sends her regards to the boys. Luke noted to the both of them that their grandmother wanted to see them when she gets back from her trip later. Cassian, Jyn and Rose greeted them. Galen shook hands with the three of them.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. How are things in Sweden?” Luke greeted.

“The usual. I’m on holiday right now. Thought of spending some time with my grand kids.” Galen smiled to his good friend.

“It’s a good thing Leia asked Kaydel to accompany her this time. To the very least, I can spend time with Will and Ellie.” Cassian told Han. Han nodded.

“Believe me, she takes family moment very seriously so she wanted you to have it.” Han told him. Cassian appreciated his boss’s concern and hoped that Leia have a safe trip back later.

“Where’s your mom Jacen?” Luke asked. Somehow Jacen’s face evolved into a sad one. He did not say anything.

“She couldn’t make it today. She has an important meeting to attend.” Anakin answered on his behalf.

“Oh, I see.” Luke simply said.

“We’re glad you’re here though.” Anakin reassured him.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world kiddo. Hey, let’s take some pictures and send it to your grandma later.” Luke suggested. Anakin nodded happily.

Jacen’s eyes looked around the hall. He was searching if Ben was ever going to show up. He thought for a moment and then asked Cassian if his father got the tickets that he sent them.

“Mr. Andor, did my father received the tickets you sent him?” Jacen whispered. Cassian did not know what to say.

“Yes, I gave it at the reception counter. But you know Jacen, Ben is a busy man so it might be difficult for him to be here right now.” Cassian said. He pitied the boy very much.

“Oh… yeah. Right…” Jacen let out a weak smile. Cassian patted him on the shoulder and went to join the other adults.

Jacen did not want to let his emotions got the best of him especially on this day but the sadness in his heart was bigger. He sighed and went to sit at the bench. Luke, Han and Chewie continued their tour around the hall with Lando. Rose, Lucy and Will came for a visit and so the gang decided to have some fun. Rose and Cassian continued taking pictures of them. While his friends were having fun, from afar Han could see that Jacen was the only one sitting on the bench. Then he saw Anakin came up to him but Jacen simply put on a smile and told his brother to practice for his speech. Anakin joined the others after that leaving Jacen all alone with his thoughts.

“Hey, something wrong?” Chewie asked him.

“No… It’s nothing.” Han shook his head.

Han heave a sigh and he knew that look on Jacen’s face. He could tell that his dear old grandson was feeling sad. He looked at the phone in his hand and so he decided to take a picture. He did not know why but his heart told him to send it to Ben. Han does not often talked to his son as even he did not know what goes on in Ben’s mind sometimes. Still, right now, he felt that sending the picture was the right thing to do.

*** * ***

The sound of vibrations could be heard underneath the files next to him. Ben was in the middle of typing on the keyboard when received a message from an unlikely person… his father, Han Solo. Ben face turned serious as he looked at the screen. _What could it be?_ Ben thought. He tapped opened the message and download the media his father had sent. Ben’s eyes went wide. Apparently his father, Uncle Luke and Chewie had come to Jacen and Anakin’s school for the science fair event.

“Damnit!” Ben cursed as he rose from his seat. “It’s today?”

He looked at the calendar on the table. His face panicked. This week alone he had been attending countless of meetings and discussions. He forgot to tell Mitaka to put the twin’s school event in his schedule. There was something amiss when he saw the picture once more. His eyes fell upon to Jacen. Ben knew that look on Jacen’s face.

“Oh Jacen…” Ben breathed. His face said it all and Ben knew that he was sad.

Ben did not want to admit it at first but Jacen was so much like him in body and mind. The look on the boy’s face reminded him of the times when he was still a child. His parents were busy with their work that they hardly pay attention to him. It dawned to Ben that he was slowly becoming like that and he did not want to become like his parents at all. He sat back down and quickly typed the document in front of him. Ben tried his very best to finish the entire important and necessary task as fast as his hands could.

“Ben, I need you to–“

“Not now Hux! Whatever you have with you, get it away. I’ll deal with it later.” He demanded; surprising the ginger haired Chief Finance Office further. Hux had come to Ben’s office to give him more paperwork to sign but before he could say anything further his words were cut short when Ben yelled. Hux’s facial expression looked as if he had been shot with a blaster.

“The hell Ben?” Hux questioned after he placed the files on top of Mitaka’s desk. Mitaka who was sitting outside peeked from his station. Clearly his boss was not in good mood.

“I need to finish typing this document. Get out or else I’ll choke you!” Ben snarled. Ben demanded for it to be done tomorrow. He needed to finish what he was doing right now and fast. Hux then stood outside.

“Is there something wrong that I don’t know about?” Hux asked Mitaka.

“I’m not so sure sir. He’s perfectly normal when he went in this morning.” Mitaka said. Both men looked at Ben from outside the office with confusion plastered on their faces.

“Once he calmed down Mitaka, please give this to him. I need it to be signed, sealed and delivered in my office by next week.” Hux instructed the secretary.

“Right o’ sir.” Mitaka obeyed.

“Hey Mitaka, Mr. Hux. Is Mr. Solo inside?” Said Thannisson, an intern; working under the First Order Technologies. He parked the trolley full of letters and packages next to Mitaka’s desk.

“Are those for him?” Hux asked the young man. He nodded.

“Then you might wanna give those to Mitaka over here. Trust me… you’ll be dead before you could fully open that door.” Hux pointed out and he sighed.

“Huh?” Thannison blinked. Mitaka simply nodded his head to the blonde young man and then took the mails and packages from him.

Ben checked back the necessary stuff he needed for Mitaka to send later. After that, he got up and immediately put on his coat. He opened the door with such strength and stormed out of his office much to Mitaka, Thannisson and Hux’s surprise. Ben quickly locked the door of his office. He turned facing the three men in front of him.

“If anyone comes for me or ask where I am, tell them I’m on an emergency leave.” Ben told his secretary that he would be out the whole day.

“Alright sir.” Mitaka simply said.

“Now where are you going? Hux asked; hands on his hips. Ben ignored his questions as he needed to rush.

“Ah Ben, there you are. Please sign this paper for me.” Said Phasma as she came walking toward them.

“Mr. Solo, these mails just came for–“Thannisson words were cut short.

“Everyone shut up!” Ben bellowed.

The four workers suddenly went silent. They were stunned indeed with his strange behavior. Phasma frowned and Mitaka sighed whereas Hux shook his head. Thannisson looked like he was about to cry from being yelled in the face. Ben was clearly out of sorts. Ben tried to breath. He took the paper from Phasma and quickly signed it.

“I’m sorry. I’ll explain later. I need to go like, now!” he handed it to her. The trio looked at him with worried face. Ben then ran off from the department.

“Now I get it why they called him the commander.” Thannisson whispered to Mitaka. Mitaka merely chuckled.

“He’s mad that’s what he is.” Hux commented as he crossed his arms.

“I’ll say... Let’s pay him a visit later when he gets back home.” Phasma said to Hux and he nodded.

Ben went down the elevator and after that he walked very quickly all the way to the basement parking lot. He could feel his heart beating very fast and he did not give a care to what the others want to say. He drove immediately to where his heart needs to be.

“Please… don’t be sad…. I’m coming…” Ben quietly whispered.

*** * ***

Behind the curtains backstage auditorium, Anakin looked at his watch and then he tried to breath. The feeling of waiting for his turn to give his speech was a torture. Still he liked the adrenaline rush. His turn to go on stage will be coming anytime soon. Anakin never felt this nervous upon being on stage before. It was probably because his grandfather and Uncle Luke were coming to watch. From behind, Jacen tapped him on the shoulder. Anakin turned and faced his twin brother.

“You’ll be fine. Just don’t throw up on stage. I’m sitting near the front row.” Jacen joked.

“Very funny Jacen. I’m alright… just, a little nervous. It’s the first time grandpa and Uncle Luke’s gonna watch me on stage.” Anakin said excitingly.

“Make that the second time. They watched us perform the play remember.” Jacen corrected him.

“Oh yeah. My bad.” Anakin said. “Where are the others?”

“Already in their seats. I’m going to join them right now actually.” Jacen said. “Listen, if you feel you’re about to go all frozen up there, remember, fix your eyes on me. It’ll be alright.” Jacen pointed his eyes to Anakin twice. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Anakin chuckled. He smiled and told Jacen that he’s ready.

‘Good luck.” Jacen said. The applauses from outside indicates the current participant has finished presenting their speech.

“Thanks… well here I go.” Anakin breathed and exhaled. Jacen left to go to his seat after that.

Ben parked the car near the school gate. There were certainly a lot of parents and people coming to the event. He arrived in front of the school entrance and ran quickly inside. Suddenly, someone called out and stopped him from walking any further

“Whoa there sir.” Said the school’s counseling teacher, Chirrut Imwee as he rose up from his seat.

“Sorry but I really need to get inside.” Ben said. He looked like he ran four miles from here.

“Yes, yes but first you have to give me your ticket.” Chirrut said. Ben frowned. Then his eyes went wide.

“Shit!” Ben said. Chirrut stopped him from saying anything further.

“Language my good man. This Academy is a sacred ground.” He replied sarcastically.

“I forgot my ticket back at the office.” Ben messaged his temples on his face.

“That’s okay. There’s more where that came from.” Chirrut replied happily. He tore a piece of ticket from the booklet and gave it to Ben. “That will be three dollars.”

Ben completely forgot the ticket that his sons had given to him inside the drawer back in his office so he had to buy a new one. He opened his wallet to pay but the money stored inside was not of small amount. Ben nearly cursed but he held himself back yet again. He gave the dollar bill to Chirrut and immediately took the ticket. Upon seeing the amount of money that was handed to him Chirrut’s eyes widen. It was a hundred-dollar bill.

“Sir, wait a moment.” He called out. Ben who was already walking along the hallway turned behind facing him.

“Keep the change.” Ben said. Chirrut smiled.

“Thank you kind sir! May happiness filled your life this year and always.” He replied; waving and grinning happily watching Ben walked off.

The applause below quietly faded away after Anakin stood in front of the hundreds of crowds before him. He gulped and suddenly his eyes tried searching for his twin brother. He finally caught Jacen amongst the crown sitting between Will and Lucy. Even though both his mother and father were not present, Anakin was glad that to the very least Jacen, Grandpa Han and Uncle Luke was here with him.  He saw his friends waving and cheering quietly for him. Rose, Jyn Cassian and Galen were also present at the auditorium.

“I think this is how it works.” Rose Said as she flipped the screen of the digital recorder.

“Didn’t Finn teach you how to use it?” Jyn asked.

“Yeah but I’m still figuring on how to change the mode though. Rey asked me a favor to record her son on stage.” Rose told her.

“Too bad she can’t make it. Oh, it’s starting.” wanted to record a video and send it to Rey later. Rose started her digital recorder.

“Ladies and gentlemen, friends and families. Thank you for being here today.” Anakin said. The hall went silent as the little boy began his speech. “There is a whole universe within us…. From touch, to feel, to see and sense, the universe includes all of it.” He paused.

His topic of speech was about the universe which was almost similar to his group project. As the young boy spoke in front Luke marveled at how he handled himself. He saw the resemblance of what the young boy shared with his mother and Leia. Even for a small one like him Anakin managed to capture his audience attention with ease. Ben slowly entered the auditorium. His eyes spotted Anakin on stage who was in the middle of delivering his speech. Ben let out a sigh of relief. Good, he made it just in time. Undetected by his sons, Ben took a seat near the doorway.

“The universe is incredibly huge. It would take a jet fighter more than a million years to reach the nearest sun.” Anakin stretched out his arms wide. “What about beyond our solar system? How far is the next nearest star? A visible universe is at least 93 billion light years across. It’s such a long way away that it could take a normal space ship at least 75 000 years to get there.”

Oohs and ahs from the audience filled the auditorium.  Ben smiled as he listened. Anakin was so small yet he looked influential. Deep in his heart he was so proud of what this son of his had accomplished. Moments later, he noticed Jacen sitting near the front row as well as Uncle Luke and his father. After a few minutes the speech ended and there was a round of applause. Anakin bowed to the audience and then walked toward the backstage.

“That was brilliant Ani. I’m proud of you.” Mr. Ezra Bridger praised him.

“Thank you Mr. Bridger.” Anakin replied and then made his way out to the front.

“If only his brother was a bit more like him–“ Kanan spoke but Ezra stopped him from saying anything further.

“Now, now master Kannan. We should be joyous on this day. We’ll worry about that one later.” Ezra said. 

After a while the competition ended. Anakin managed to win second place. Han and did a standing ovation in which made Anakin blushed but he was happy nonetheless. Rose held him in a tight embrace and his friends all cheered for him. Galen, Jyn and Cassian clapped congratulate him for his success.

“Congratulations Ani!” Said Will happily. Lucas, Dustin and Ellie congratulated him as well.

“That was awesome.” Lucy praised.

“Thanks everyone for all of your support.” Anakin beamed. “Especially you. Thanks Jacen.”

“Hey, what are siblings for… To the very least you didn’t puke this time” He joked. Others around them laughed. Jacen wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They saw their grandfather coming toward them. Han placed both his hands on Anakin’s shoulder.

“That was a great speech you made there. Grandma Paddie and Grandma Leia would’ve been very proud.” He told him.

“Thanks grandpa. I’m really glad you’re here. I really appreciate it.” Smiled Anakin and he gave Han a hug. The elder Solo felt touched by his gesture and tighten his embrace on him. Their moment moved many hearts standing around them.

After that, they headed back to the hall. Sadly, their grandfathers could not stay for too long as they had to go back to their office. Han and Luke congratulate Anakin once more and told him that both he and Jacen along with their mother to drop by the Organa household sometimes.

“Tell your mom Grandma is coming back next week. Why don’t we all have lunch together at the Organa household?” Luke said to the pair.

“Lunch will be great.” Anakin grinned.

“Sure will Uncle Luke.” Jacen said.

“See you around kids.” Said Han.

“Bye grandpa.” The twins waved. Both of them and their friends bid the elders goodbye. Han drove away after that. After sending their grandfather to the front door of the school entrance, they boys went inside.

“All that talking makes me hungry. Hey Dustin, Let’s go get some food.” Anakin said.

“Way ahead of you dude.” Dustin replied. Lucas tagged along with them.

*** * ***

Jacen did not follow them to the cafeteria as he wanted to go back to the hall. It was his turn to switch with Ellie who was still guarding their station. The crowds of people coming to the fair was starting to minimize but for Jacen it still looked a bit crowded. He thought of staying at their station as there were not many things to entertain. Jacen was still upset that his mother could not come but he felt even more so when Ben did not come. Before the competition, Will did try to cheer him up but then decided that it was best to give Jacen some space. Jacen entered the hall and walked toward their team’s booth. All of a sudden, his footsteps stopped. From afar he thought he saw a tall figure standing in front of their booth talking to Cassian, Galen, Jyn and Rose. His tiny heart beats fast and a hopeful feeling slowly crept in. Jacen knew that silhouette from behind. Seeing the tall figure of the man made the little boy’s eyes started to water.

“Dad…” Jacen whispered under his breath. Then, his little legs slowly moved. Without thinking, Jacen immediately ran toward the man.

Cassian saw Jacen from afar and pointed to Ben that his son was coming from behind. Ben turned and saw Jacen running toward them with great speed. Jacen let out a bright smile when he saw Ben’s face. _Dad came!_ He thought. His father was really here. He ran into Ben’s embrace. Ben grinned and lifted Jacen in his arms thus embracing him. He felt a relief flowing in his very soul. When his Ben placed him back down, Jacen tried so much to hold back the watery sting he felt almost emitting from his eyes. Seeing that his father was here brought not only joy to his little heart but happiness as well. The adults who were watching felt moved by the connection that both father and son were experiencing.

“You’re, you’re here!” Jacen cried. Aww, his sweet baby boy was starting to cry. Ben soothed him.

“I’m so sorry that I came late Jacen.” Ben apologized.

“It’s okay dad. You’re here now… that’s what matters.” Jacen chuckled. Ben placed his arms around his son’s shoulder.

“Where’s Ani?” Ben asked; his eyes looking around the hall for him.

“He went with the others to the cafeteria. They’ll be here shortly.” Jacen replied. “I’m so happy that you’re here.”

“So am I… Son.” Ben smiled.

From afar, the elder Solo watched both Ben and Jacen together again. He held back the tears he felt started to emit from his eyes. Back then, Han noticed Ben’s car and he guessed that Ben has gotten his message. As a result, Han walked back to the school hall much to Chewie and Luke’s wonder. He wanted so much to be there with them but it was best to let both father and son be. Let them have their moment.

“Well… would you look at that…” Luke who stood behind him smiled. He took a picture of Ben and Jacen and then he send it to his sister; much to Leia’s screaming with delight in which sends a lot of frowns in the office.

“He’ll be alright now that his favorite person is here.” Han smiled.

“Oh… You knew when Ben came?” Chewie questioned.

“Yeah… That son of mine.” Han paused. ”They are all where they need to be.” And with that the three elders walked out of the school grounds.

When Anakin learned that his father was in school he jumped with joy and immediately went to the hall to see him. Together both Jacen and he were excited to show Ben around the Hall. Ben congratulated him on his win for the public speaking competition when Anakin and Jacen showed him the trophy. This caught the attention from a few teachers present.

“Wow… It’s been a while since I last saw him smile like that.” Hera told Lux.

“Hmm? Who’s smile?” Lux asked. Hera pointed out toward Jacen. Lux saw Ben and for while it suddenly dawned to Lux what Jacen had been gloomy all day about.

“Ah, I see his father is here.” Chirrut interrupted. Hera turned and wondered what he had meant.

“From my information Chirrut, the Kenobi twins don’t have a father.” Said Hera.

“Really?... Hmm…” Said Chirrut with his arms crossed.

“Excuse me for a while.” Ahsoka sniffed and cleared her throat. She excused herself to go the bathroom. Lux observed the both of them and chose to be silent during the conversation since he knew the real truth. Ahsoka who was there the whole time did not say anything as well but her husband knows that by the look in her eyes which started to water, her heart moved.

“I think he’s probably a family friend. Oh look at them. That’s cute.” Said Ezra when he saw Ben and the Kenobi twins trying out the experiments that other students were showcasing. They looked like they were having such fun.

“I don’t think he’s a family friend though. More like a relative of theirs. I mean, take a good look. He’s got the same features as Jacen if you ask me.” Kanan perceived.

“Oh yeah. I can see that.” Hera said. The resemblance of Jacen and the man could not be even clearer than usual. The other teachers started to notice.

“Well, let’s all get back on duty. We still have an hour to go before closing time people. Let’s go guys.” Lux cleared his throat and walked away; preventing them from prying on the Ben and his sons any further.

As Jacen and Anakin took their father sightseeing, Rose cannot help but was nearly in tears upon seeing both their happy faces. Jyn patted her hand on Rose’s shoulder to comfort her friend. Rose noticed that Rey had been preoccupied for the last few weeks and hardly has time to spend with the boys. Nonetheless, her husband was also in the same position. With Ben being here and seeing the look on the twin’s faces had just made their day more enjoyable. Both the adults were grateful for it.

“I remember when Leia told me that her son was not the kind of person that would make any people smile. Well, I guess she was wrong.” Cassian told them.

 “I wished Rey could see how happy the boys are with Ben.” Rose said.

“Don’t worry… They are happy.” Galen said with a smile.

They knew that the boys need a lot of love and attention and Rose hoped that Rey would realize that her children really need their father. Jacen and Anakin took turn to show Ben around the other booths and places. When the three of them arrived near the teacher’s zone, Kannan, Zebb, Kaytoo and Hera simply smiled. Kaytoo being courteous simply greeted them.

“Hello there Anakin. Congratulations on winning second place in the public speaking competition. Ms. Syndulla over here’s proud of it” He said. Hera playfully slapped him on the arm in which earned a laugh from Zeb.

“You did great sweetie.” Hera praised.

“Thank you Mr. Kaytoo, Ms. Syndulla.” Anakin replied.

“Hi… I’m Kannan, Their Spanish Language teacher.” Kanan said as he shook hands with Ben.

“I’m Ben… Nice to meet you.” Ben introduced himself.

“Thank you for your donation kind sir.” Chirrut beamed. Ben simply nodded. “Forgive me Anakin but is he a relative of yours?” The other teachers looked at Chirrut as if he had signed himself a death warrant. Anakin looked at Ben and then he knew exactly what to say. Ben looked at him and smiled. Anakin knew the look on his father face and said something that his teachers’ eyes went wide.

“Actually, He’s my father.” Anakin let out a smile. Jacen followed suit.

“Oh, okay… that explains.” Ezra blurted out as he turned his gaze toward Kannan. Hera and Zebb’s mouth went wide.

Anakin and Jacen introduced their father to the teachers. They were surprise indeed by the new found discovery. Ben explained a few things to make them understand. They nodded and questioned no further. After that, the three of them bid the teachers good day. Once Ben, Jacen and Anakin left the teachers huddled together and talked about the surprising encounter.

“Ha! told you so.” Said Kannan confirming his theory.

“Please, you didn’t observe enough before I did.” Chirrut complained.

“What did you mean by donation by the way?” Zeb asked. Chirrut told them the whole ordeal that happened at the school entrance.

“Wow, that’s one hell of a broad creature. He’s so handsome.” Hera giggled in which received a glare from Kannan.

“I’ll say. Now I know where Jacen got that messy black hair of his.” Said Kaytoo as he watched them from afar. Jacen and Anakin’s father was definitely a handsome man indeed. Ezra frowned and he tried to recall why Ben’s face seemed to look familiar.

“Now where have I seen him before?” Ezra uttered. His eyebrows creased as he thought for a moment.

“Hey guys! I brought food.” Sabine appeared. Behind her Kallus the librarian brought some refreshments.

“Oh, finally. I’m starving.” Hera took some of the sandwiches that Sabine handed to her. Sabine and Kallus handed them their refreshments. Her eyes viewed around the hall and all of a sudden spotted an unlikely person.

“Um guys… What’s the chairman’s nephew doing here?” Sabine asked. Her remarks made the others at the table stunned. Kannan stopped eating and so does Kallus.

“Beg your pardon?” Kaytoo said in between munching his food. Their eyes searched for the man that Sabine mentioned.

“Which one is it?” Kanan asked.

“Duh. The one with Jacen and Anakin of course.” Sabine answered. Kaytoo almost chocked on his food and so did the rest. Hera’s eyes went wide and both Zebb and Chirrut spurted their drinks. Their sudden behavior leads to a surprising look now plastered on Sabine’s face. The group of teachers then stood up to look at the person that Sabine pointed out.

“Oh damn!” Ezra blurted out.

Everyone was shocked to the bone at the newfound information they got their hands on. Ben was Luke Skywalker’s nephew in which could only mean one thing. Jacen and Anakin’s father was in fact Ben Solo, the son of Han Solo and assemblyman Leia Organa. They all tried to keep their self-control and face straight upon the matter. Lux along with Ahsoka and Bodhi came by the teacher’s zone; only to be pulled at the back where they told them the big reveal.

“Lux! You won’t believe what we’re about to tell you.” Zebb said.

“Sorry? I don’t think I follow…” Said Lux, confused.

“What’s going on?” Bodhi asked. Hera pulled him and Ahsoka in the middle.

“Jacen and Anakin. Their father is the chairman’s nephew!” Hera whispered. Ahsoka’s eyes went wide. How did they know?

“Where did you get that kind of idea?” Said Bodhi almost stuttering. He then turned toward Ahsoka for backup.

“Just now. Anakin himself told us. At first we didn’t know who he was but Sabine here was the one who recognized him in the first place.” Ezra told him. Lux let out a sighed.  

“I guess it’s bound to come out sooner than I thought.” Lux placed his hand on his hips. The others looked at him.

“Wait… you knew?” Ezra cried out.

“Why didn’t you tell us? That’s brand you information if you ask me.” Hera exasperated. Kanan’s eyes went wide and his mouth agape.

“What about you two? you know about this as well?” Zebb asked. Bodhi looked at Ahsoka and then to Zebb.

“Sort of.” He replied as he scratched his head. The other teachers groaned with disappointment as to why they are not informed.

“Guy’s please. We were under strict orders from Principal Calrissian. He did not wish for the matter to be known to all but only a handful of people.” Ahsoka explained.

“Ah… Now I can see what’s going on with Jacen.” Said Chirrut as he observed more. He told them that Jacen acted the way he did back then was not like what it seems to be. He probably acted the way he does in order to gain his family’s attention in which he did. They looked at the twins and their father once more.

“True, Jacen does look far too happy to cause any trouble.” Kanan supported his answer.

“Let’s leave them be. They deserve a family time.” Ahsoka told them and they nodded in understanding. 

*** * ***

After the fair ended, the students and teachers helped to clean up the hall. Although they did not win the special prize, Ellie and her team was awarded as the best team on this year’s science fair. The children jumped with joy in claiming their prize. Their parents and family were very proud of them.  While waiting for his sons near the school entrance, Ben decided to give a call to his ex-wife. Rey was in the middle of working when she received his call. At first she was reluctant to answer it but her heart told her to do so. 

“Hello Ben.” Rey answered.

“Hi… um. I’m in Alderaan Academy right now.” Ben said. This surprised her.

“Is something wrong? Did something happen to the boys?” Rey asked rather alarmingly.

“No, no. they’re fine. In fact, better actually.” He told her.

“Oh… I see.’ Rey simply said. She learned that Ben had come to the science fair.

“Listen… I called because I wanted to ask if I could spend some time with the twins. Just for a while. You’re still working right?” Ben asked. At first Rey was reluctant to give her consent but since she was still at the office she could not ask more from Rose, Jyn or anyone else for that matter.

“Um… Yeah, you may...” Rey finally agreed. She thought it would be good for the three of them.

“Really?... Okay. Thank you… Rey.” Ben uttered her name.

“Oh, and Ben, I appreciate it if you don’t give them more sugar than they deserve though. The boys might get all too hyper later. We certainly don’t want that to happen.” Rey informed him. Ben chuckled at the thought.

“I know, no junk food or any peculiar sweets of any flavor. Don’t worry Rey. We’re only going back to my apartment.” Ben assured her.

“Oh, okay… that’s good. Well, I have to go. I’ll… see them soon.” Rey said. There was a moment of silence. Ben bid her goodbye and they said nothing more after that; they then hung up. 

Ben thanked Rose, Cassian and Jyn for watching over his sons. He informed to them that he already had permission from Rey to bring the boys with him much to their surprise. Their children walked out of the school and greeted their parents. It was time to go home. 

“So, I called your mom and she’s still at work. How about we three spend some time together?” Ben suggested. A bright smile forged on both Jacen and Anakin’s faces.

“Really? Cool!” Said Anakin jumping with joy.

“Where are we going dad?” Jacen asked.

“Back to my place.” Ben took the stuff in his hands and carried it for him.

“Now boys, be nice and don’t give your dad a headache. Have fun guys.” Rose told the two of them.

“Yes Aunt Rose.” The two twins said altogether.

“Bye Ani, bye Jacen. See you later.” Will said and gave thumbs up to Jacen.

“Bye everyone” Jacen said as he waved to them and with that, the Kenobi twins walked away with their father.

Ben brought the two of them back to his apartment which was in Tribeca. Upon arrival the twins marveled at the sight of the building named ‘The Finalizer’. It housed some of the employees of the First Order and their families. Ben’s apartment was spacious since he bought half of the floor and renovated it in which suited for his use. He parked his car under the basement parking lot and took the boys inside after that. When Jacen and Anakin walked inside, they thought they had stepped into another world. The modern design of the building was nothing like the brownstone they lived at. A doorman opened the entrance door for the three of them.

“Good day Mr. Solo.” He greeted.

“Hello Mr. Datoo.” Ben entered. Jacen and Anakin followed from behind. The middle aged man looked at the two with full curiosity.

“They’re with me.” Ben simply said.

“Of course sir…” Datoo said and he let out a smile. It was strange enough to him that a man such as Mr. Solo himself would associate with children. Then again anything could happen.

They went inside the elevator and up they go to their father’s humble abode. Ben lived on the 24th  floor of The Finalizer building. When his sons entered his apartment, they were awed by the sight of it. The view from Ben’s apartment was great. Jacen pressed his face and both hands on the window.

“I didn’t know New York would look this big.” Said Jacen while admiring the view.

“Whoa, this is very high.” Anakin commented. He and Jacen giggled all the way. Ben chuckled.

“I’m going to my room to change for a while.” Ben said.

“Okay.” The twins replied.

Ben placed Anakin’s stuff on the sofa and then took off his blazer and set it aside. While the boys were admiring the view of Tribeca, Ben went to his bedroom to change into a proper outfit. In his mind he knew that in order to gain their affection he must make the first move. The incident with him meeting Tobias made him even more persistent on wanting to be involved with his sons’ lives. Ben walked out of his room only to find the boys still admiring the view outside.

“Kids, come over here.” Ben called out to them. Jacen and Anakin went to the room mentioned. When Ben opened the door they were surprised indeed. He told the twins they can go and get change inside this room next to his.

A while back before all of this, Ben had a conversation with his mother. He told her that he wanted to bring Jacen and Anakin to his apartment. Thrilled with the prospect of it, Leia took it upon herself to help decorate the twin’s bedroom. Ben had turned one of the guest room of his apartment so that it would occupy their needs. It consists of two single beds, desks and chairs along with two closets each for them to put their stuff. He appreciated his mother’s help in this because he did not know exactly how to deal with children first hand. Ben was so afraid of failing and worried so much that he might not be what his sons expected of him.

 “You’re gonna be a good father Ben. Have a little faith in yourself sweetheart.” Leia calmed him down.

“What if they don’t like me mom?” Ben asked. His face worried. Leia sighed.

“All things will come together. Take it slow Ben. I know they love you.” Leia advised.

“How can you be so sure?” Ben frowned.

“Because, I love my child very much and… I know he loves me too.” Leia let out a smile as she placed her hand behind his back.

From here now on, Ben must do all the work. If he was truly serious on being the father that they need, he most certainly will do it. He would make sure that no other man could take that title from him; not even Tobias James or anyone for that matter. He still stood in front of the door when he awoke from his thoughts. Ben told both Jacen and Anakin should they need anything, he will be at the kitchen. He was going to make some dinner for the family to eat later. Ben then left Jacen and Anakin to get change. For the first time in years, Ben let himself admitted that life... was beautiful.

 

 

 

 


	13. Tragedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a foul git you know that.” Anakin yelled. “I’m warning you Jacen. Stop being an asshole!” Anakin said angrily.
> 
> “What if her happiness does not include us?... none at all?” Jacen questioned him. His voice changed into a deeper and more serious tone. Anakin was taken aback but did not say anything. Jacen has his answer. 
> 
> “See, I know you kept on lying to yourself. You just don’t want to admit it. You know mum will favor Tobias more than us from now on.” He paused. “Whatever magic that idiot man has on our mum, it is strong…. And you’re a fool for not seeing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!. Thank you for all the support, loves and comments for the previous chapter of this fan fic (^_^) . I really appreciate it. It keeps me pumped up and high. God i have been so busy with real life responsibilities lately. It's so good to be able to get back writing again. For this chapter, you might wanna hold on to your seats cause were about to go in for an emotional ride. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story... :)

After returning to the office Rey talked to Finn regarding the conversation she had with Ben taking the boys to his place. Finn told her that it may be a good idea for the boys to bond with their father.

“Who knows, it might be a good opportunity for them to know their father and his family. You want that, right?” Finn asked. Rey was silent but, in her heart, she felt something as she leaned back against her chair.

“I do. Well… he is their father. They are a part of him…I also want the boys to learn something from Ben. But…” Rey paused. Finn let out a smile as he knew this friend of his could be pretty insecure of everything sometimes.

“Relax peanut. I can see that Ben is a good man. Trust me, you’ll thank him someday.” Finn reassured her.

Usually this time around Ben would still be in the office until late at night but not today. He decided to stay with the twins. As Ben was preparing dinner, Jacen and Anakin entered the kitchen. The two of them were dressed in casual clothing. Leia had Ben to go shopping with her once to buy some children clothes for Jacen and Anakin. Jacen wondered what his father was cooking.

“What are you making dad?” Jacen asked.

“Pasta. That’s kind of the thing that I’m good at.” He giggled.

“That’s alright. We love pasta.” Anakin smiled. “Do you need any help?”

“Nope. I’m good. You can help me to set up the table instead.” Said Ben. Anakin went immediately to where the plates and tableware are kept. Jacen lend a helping hand as well. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. The three males stopped at what they were doing. Ben wiped his hand with a table cloth.

“Stay here.” He instructed. Ben walked over to the front door to see who it was. When he opened the door, he was greeted by two unexpected people.

“Hey!” Both Phasma and Hux greeted. Ben stood in front of the door ajar. Jacen and Anakin heard voices coming in.

“Oh… it’s you.” Ben said.

“Don’t oh us. We’ve texted you earlier that we’re going to come.” Hux mentioned. Ben completely forgot about that tiny detail.

Phasma and Hux invited themselves into his apartment. Upon their arrival at the kitchen, they came across with two unlikely guests. Phasma’s eyes widen with glee and a smile developed on her face. Hux looked at the two boys in front of him and then smirked at Ben. Jacen and Anakin who finish setting up the table come up to their father. Ben introduced his sons to his colleagues.

“My, you and Rey have been busy indeed.” Hux let out a cheeky grin. Ben squinted his eyes as a sign for Hux to shut up. Phasma bend down the same level as the twins.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Phasma grinned as she shook hands with Anakin.

“Ah, I see this one is the mini you.” Hux smirked. Jacen hardly say anything. “Hello there. I’m Armitage Hux.” Hux introduced himself.

“Pleasure.” Jacen simply replied.

“Oh, Ben they’re adorable!” Phasma said.

After that the whole group settled themselves at the dinner table. Before coming here, Hux has ordered pizza for them to eat. Ben was delighted when his sons were certainly enjoying themselves. Jacen and Anakin seemed to be getting along well with both his closest colleagues. To Jacen and Anakin they found both Phasma and Hux rather interesting. They learned that both Phasma and Hux were also from England like they were but have been working in New York for more than ten years.

“How could you still be talking to a person you hate Mr. Hux?” Jacen asked. Hux turned to him and then to Ben. He smirked.

“Firstly Jacen, there are two types of hate. One, you either really hate them or two, you hate them but you can also use them to your benefit. Believe me kid, it’s a cruel business out there. One day you’ll see it.” Said Hux. Ben let out a snort.

“Alright Hux… stop teaching my son to be like you.” Ben commented.

“Oh old chap you’re too slow. If you’re not teaching him about the real world then I will.” Hux replied. Phasma chuckled and shook her head.

“Yes and by then you’ll be out of the job.” Phasma laughed.

“Ms. Phasma, what does my father usually do at work?” Anakin asked her. He always had this vision that of how Ben would look like at work. Phasma cleared her throat.

“Do you want the truth or the opposite?” Phasma said.

“Truth!” Both children sounded.

“Well, he orders people around sometimes. Your father here is nick named the commander in our office.” Hux interjected. This earns a surprise from Jacen and Anakin.

“Does dad own an army?” Jacen asked looking bewildered. Phasma burst into a loud laughter.

“If he did we’d all be at his mercy.” Phasma said. Ben cleared his throat.

“Hello, I’m still here!” He growled. The four of them laughed.

“Sorry Ben, we were having so much fun telling stories about their dear old dad.” Hux said sarcastically. Ben rolled his eyes and shook his head.

After dinner, Anakin assisted him to wash the dishes while Jacen, Hux and Phasma retreated to the living room. Ben could see that Anakin was more attentive and looked wise beyond his age. He had to thank Obi Wan Kenobi for that one. Ben taught him to wash the wine glasses carefully. There were many things he wanted to teach his sons. Anakin stared upon a peculiar object near him. At first, he thought it was a piece of junk but then as he looked closer the object carries a distinctive function to tell the time. Nonetheless, it was a fascinating object he had ever seen.

“Dad, is that … a clock?” he asked. Ben turned toward the object his son had pointed out.

“Oh that. Yeah, it is. Late grandpa Anakin made it.” Ben told him.

“Really, it’s beautiful.” Anakin smiled.

“Grandpa was good at fixing things. This one he worked on it for two months. Uncle Luke and I helped a bit.” Ben said. “Come I want to show you something.”

Ben then brought Anakin to one of the display cupboards near the living room. The others watched them. Ben took out of what appears to be a small helmet. He blew off the little access of dust on top and handed it down to Anakin. The young boy looked at it and then he turned toward his father.

“What is it?” Anakin asked.

“This was the very helmet that late grandpa Ani once wore when he won his very first race. He was your age when he participated in a local race at his hometown you know.” Ben said.

“Wow.” Anakin smiled widely marvel at the story that Ben told him. He decided to put the helmet on. Phasma and Hux watched with delight. “Look Jacen.” Anakin giggled.

“I’d say that is an unusual heirloom Ben.” Hux said. Jacen and Anakin were already playing around with the helmet. Ben sat down to join his colleagues.

“Grandpa gave it to me for keeps.” Ben said. They watched the twins play. Phasma turned toward him. “Figured I showed it to my children one day.”

“And so you did and a toast from me to that.” Hux held the glass in his hand as a toast.

“Did Rey say anything?” Phasma asked. Both she and Hux waited for his answer.

“Well, she said that I can spend time with them anytime I want.” Ben said.

“Aannd?” Hux inquired. Both the two people in front of Ben wanted to know his thoughts in this.

“So far, that’s just it. I thought of bringing them over to my mother’s house next week since my Grandma Paddie’s birthday is coming up.” Ben said.

“You still have a grandmother?” Hux said surprisingly.

“Hux, of course he does… Do you?” Phasma asked. Ben shook his head.

“Yes I do and she’s alive and well thanks.” Ben huffed.

“Oh, how old is she? Like a hundred?” Hux joked. Phasma playfully slapped him in the arm but chuckled also nonetheless. Ben gave him a glare.

“Sure, hope she lives that long enough.” Ben replies sarcastically. “She’s turning 94 this year.”

“Well, long live grandma Paddie.” Hux chuckled. Phasma looked at her wristwatch. They’ve ben here for nearly two hours.

“Well As much as I like to stay and watch these two play, I’ve got to get back upstairs. I’m expecting Mary Ann to call me.” Phasma said.

“Counts me in as well.” Said Hux and he finished the drink in his hands. The three of them rose up from their seat.

“Alright kids, say goodbye to Mr. Hux here and Ms. Phasma.” Ben called for them. Jacen and Anakin ran over immediately to Phasma and Hux. Phasma could not resist to pinch their soft cheeks much to Jacen’s discomfort.

“You are so adorably cute! Say hello to mummy for us.” Phasma said.

“Tell her Mr. Hux sends his regards.” Hux winked.

“We will…. Bye Ms. Phasma, bye Mr. Hux.” Said both of them. Hux patted Jacen on the head and after that both he and Phasma retreated back to their apartment.

 

Not long after that, Rey and Tobias came to Ben’s apartment to bring the boys home. Ben brought both of them out of the building to see their mother. From afar he could see Tobias in the car. His heart sends the feeling of annoyance but Ben knew better than to question anything. This was their life now and he must move on with it. Anakin greeted his mother and so did Jacen but he tried not to make a face upon seeing Tobias was there as well. They hugged their father goodnight and Rey told them to wait in the car while she had a word with him.

“Hey... um. Thank you, for all this.” Rey said.

“It’s okay. We had fun. Phasma and Hux came by so yeah… we’re good.”  Ben placed his hands in his pocket of his trousers.

“Oh they did... I’m glad.” Rey said to him. “Well, I… best be going.” Rey bid him good day. She turned around and walked off.

“Rey.” Ben called. Rey stopped and turned around to face him. “Goodnight…”

“Goodnight… Ben.” Rey replied. Ben walked off to his apartment after that. Rey felt a slight pain in her heart. She shoved her feelings away and then made her way to the car.

“What was that all about?” Tobias asked. His eyes still fixed on Ben who was walking inside. He did not like what he saw.

“Nothing. Well… let’s go. Shall we?” Rey said. Tobias silently nodded and  the he drove off.

*** * ***

That weekend, there was a small gathering at the Andor household. Since Galen will be going back to Sweden tomorrow morning, his daughter and family had prepared a special Hi- Tea luncheon just for him. They have invited their friends and neighbors to come. The Kenobi family were invited as well. Unfortunately for Will, his least favorite person, Tobias was making himself present as he ~~~~was Rey’s date for the occasion. Cassian and Galen greeted the guests while Jyn and her children prepared the food in the kitchen.

“Slowly Will. Place the eggs gently on top of the bread.” Jyn instructed.

“Like this?” Will showed her.

“That’s it… Perfect darling.” His mother smiled.

“Hey mom, where did you put the chamomile teabags?” Ellie asked. Not long after, Jacen came to the kitchen to join them

“Afternoon Mrs. Andor... El, Will.” He greeted.

“Hello Jacen. Sorry we look a little out or of sorts right now. Make yourself comfortable. Well, now that all the foods are on the table, I’ll go entertain the guests. Ellie, Will, both of you can get the juice going.” Jyn said.

“Okay mom.” Both Ellie and Will said spontaneously. Will took out two bottles of blackcurrant juice and place them on the table.

“Why don’t you go play to the living room with the others? This might take me a while to do.” Will told him

“Nah… Being here is better than over there.” Jacen said as his gaze turned toward the living room. He saw his mother and Tobias were talking with Galen right now.

“Oh…” Will said as he turned to see what Jacen was looking at. He understood perfectly.

“Will, can you help me over here for a sec?” Ellie called out to his brother.

“In a minute El.” Will said as he struggled to pour out the drinks for the guests. “Gosh, why does the cap had to be this tight?”

“Here, let me. You go help her instead.” Jacen volunteered.

“Are you sure?” Will asked.

“The more hands the better.” Jacen smiled. Will thanked him and immediately assisted his sister who told him to put the salad their mother had forgotten on the dining table. By the time the siblings returned Jacen had already poured out all the drinks into the cups.

“Thanks, Jacen.” Will appreciated.

“Your welcome.” He replied. Lucy and Anakin entered the kitchen.

“Something smells good in here.” Anakin complimented.

“We’ve just finished putting all the food on the table. Let’s go to the living room.” Ellie suggested. The others nodded in agreement and together they head out. Will’s footsteps stopped upon hearing the laughs at the living room. He saw his grandfather was still talking to Tobias. He made a face. _Oh no you don’t, not my grandfather_. He grimaced.

“Willy dear, can you help me serve the drinks sweetie?” Jyn asked him.

“Sure mom.” Will said. Together the mother and son went back into the kitchen.

 Jyn took one of the trays and head off first. Will turned and suddenly in his mind popped a rather mischievous idea. He turned around as he saw Tobias. After that, Will secretly poured some of the access juice from Cassian’s homemade pickled jalapenos into one of the drinks. Before anyone saw him he quickly stirred it. This will spice out the mouth of the hypocritical man for sure. How dare Tobias show his face in this house. Will pretended to give the others their drinks first and then he gave two of the last remaining drinks toward his grandfather and Tobias.

 “Ah, thank you will.” Galen nodded.

“Thanks boy.” Tobias picked up the glass from Will’s hand.

“No problem...” He then turned and left pretending as if nothing happened.

Will let out a fake smile to hide his ingenious plan. He stood next to his father as he closely watched. Apparently, Tobias was still talking. _God, when will he drink it?_ Will thought. His prayers were answered when he saw the glass in Tobias’s hands started to go up to his lips. Tobias face suddenly developed into a disgusted look when he drank the drink in his hands. The extreme heat that came along with it causes him to spurt it all out immediately. Galen who was in front of him shut his eyes as the water suddenly splashed onto him. Everyone who was present at the living room turned to their direction. The shock on their faces could not be even more clearer. Jyn and Cassian along with Rey came to their aid. Tobias was already coughing from the heat developed in his mouth and unfortunately inside his throat.

“Oh - my god! I - am so - sorry.” Tobias in between coughs. The corner of his eyes started to feel watery.  Rey took the glass in his hands. There was a worried look in her face as she rubbed his back

“No, no it’s fine. Though that was unexpected.” Galen took out his handkerchief from his jacket and wiped himself.

“Papa are you alright?” Jyn asked worried about the old man’s condition.

“I’m fine.” Galen reassured her.

“What happened?” Finn asked.

“I - think I just drank - something spicy.” Tobias said. Rey smelled the glass and it was true. There was a hint of a spicy sort of smell inside. Jyn turned to Will. _Uh, oh... Busted_. Will thought and his face looked alarmed. Jyn demand to see him in the kitchen.

“William Byers Andor! What happened?” Jyn said furiously, her hands on her hips. Galen and Rey entered the kitchen. Will felt afraid.

“Jyn – “Galen was cut short when Ellie came running.

“Mom before you accuse him of anything, will didn’t pour out the drinks.” Ellie panted.

“What? And I suppose you did?” Jyn asked.

“No… it was Jacen.” Ellie whispered.

Her face was sad but she did not want to see her brother being scolded for something he did not do. The adult’s face was stunned but Rey was already developing into an angry look. she called for him. Jacen who did not know anything was merely pulled outside the backyard by his mother.

“What did you do?” Rey said angrily to him. Jacen’s face developed a frown.

“What are you saying?” he asked looking rather confused.

“Did you put something inside Tobias’s drink?” Rey asked; her tone was serious this time. Jacen’s eyes went wide. He could not believe what he was hearing.

“No, I didn’t.” He said to defend himself.

“Don’t lie Jacen! You poured out the drinks just now. Don’t think that I haven’t noticed. I know you did. Just because you dislike Tobias don’t take it out on him like that.” Rey scolded him. Jacen felt anger and pain rushing within him. Tobias came out to meet them.

“Rey.” Tobias called out. Jacen looked at the man’s face with disgust.

“Tobias. I’m so awfully sorry… Jacen, you apologize to Tobias right now.” Rey pointed a finger in front of him.

“But mom I didn’t do it, OKAY!” Cried Jacen. He could not believe that his mother thought of him this way.

“It’s alright Rey. Boys will be boys.” Tobias looked at Jacen. Although he tried not to show it, he was beginning to like what he saw in front of him. This was exactly the mother and son fight that he was hoping for to happen and he did not mind to play the victim.

Everyone inside the apartment was shocked. Rey was furious with Jacen and blamed him for it. Jacen told her that he was innocent. Anakin of all people could not have believed what had transpired but he has to remain calm. He watched Jacen being scolded by their mother outside. A slight anger developed within him and he shook his head. His twin brother was clearly out of the line this time. Behind the kitchen door stood Will.

Will felt guilty about what he had done. He felt very bad for what happened and now Jacen was getting the blame for what he did. If he told his parents the truth he would be grounded and that was certainly something he did not wish to endure. He did not want to apologize to Tobias either as that would surely meant defeat. He could not confront with Jacen right now either as Jacen would hate him for it. They definitely will not be friends anymore. Due to the situation occurred, Rey decided to ground Jacen for two weeks. Jacen could not believe that his mother thought that he was lying.  The young boy cried and immediately ran out of the brownstone. Rey tried to stop him but was held back by Tobias.

“No. Let him be. He’ll come around.” He comforted her. Rey covered her face in her hands as Tobias hugged her. Jacen ran out of the brownstone and wiped his tears. Suddenly he bumped into something solid. Someone caught him just in time before he could fall backwards.

“Hey Ki – “Han’s words stopped short upon seeing Jacen’s crying face.  Luke and Leia were with him. Things did not look good.

“Jacen, what’s wrong?” Han cupped his hands and brushed away the tears down on his cheeks. Jacen sobbed and immediately hugged his grandfather. The boy was in pain and he felt it.

“Why don’t you two go inside. I’m gonna stay with him for a while.” Han instructed his wife and brother-in-Law.

Rey walked out of the door to find Jacen but was surprised by her ex-husband’s family standing at the front. She saw Han and Jacen walked off. Cassian welcomed them inside. Leia assured Rey that Jacen was in good hands. Luke and Leia went inside but Han stayed with Jacen and brought him somewhere else. He knew the boy needed comfort and he would not find it at that place. Jacen and Han arrived at the basketball court and together they sat down on one of the benches. Jacen wanted so much not to cry but he could not stop the tears from falling.

“You don’t have to say anything. You wanna cry, go ahead. I’ll be here.” His grandfather told him. Jacen did not say anything but instead his sobs became harder now. During this time, Han wished that Ben would be here but calling him in Jacen’s state like this would not be a good idea as both the boy’s parent would result into an argument.

“I hate mommy!” Jacen blurted in between sobs. This send a slight pang in Han’s heart. The words hit him because… Ben once said it to him once. Han sighed as he could not find the right words to comfort him. In the end he just let the boy cried out his frustrations.

Back at the Kenobi brownstone, Rey, Luke and Leia discussed about Jacen. Leia was shocked to learn of what happened but she wanted to know why Jacen did what he did. It occurred to the two elders that Rey was indeed in a relationship with Tobias and Jacen was not all to accepting.

“Rey, I understand if he feels that way but grounding him would be a terrible mistake if indeed he’s innocent.” Leia said.

“What else is he trying to hide? Ellie and Will saw him pour out those drinks.” Rey huffed in disappointment. Leia sighed and did not say anything.  Rey thought that Jacen had clearly went over the board this time and she will deal with this matter in her own hands whether he likes it or not.

“You two should have a talk. Ask him why he doesn’t like Tobias and why he did what he did.” Luke advised.

“Luke, if Jacen is innocent then he is innocent. Rey you’re his mother you should know better.” Leia protested.

“Not this time. He’s turning into something I don’t even know what he is.” Rey messaged her forehead. Both the Skywalker twins could only heave a sigh at the situation both mother and child were getting into. 

*** * ***

That night, Will paced back and forth in his room. What he did today the consequence resulted into a serious fight between mother and son and he felt very guilty for it. Will got out of his room and went to see his grandfather. He knocked on the door. Galen was packing some of his remaining things in his luggage when he heard it. He walked to the door and greeted his grandson.

“Grandpa… I’m sorry.” Will apologized to him. Galen stopped at what he was doing and turned toward his grandson.

“Whatever for Willy?” Galen asked.

“It was me. I did it… I put the juice of dad’s pickled jalapenos in Mr. James’s drink.” Will confessed and his head then bowed low. Galen had learned that his grandson was the true culprit. He walked and closed the door of the guest room. He invited his grandson to sit down.

“First of all William, it was not nice for you to do that. Secondly, why child? Why did you to do it?” Galen spoke. His tone of voice was more of concern rather than scolding. His grandson was not the type of person who would do mischiefs like that.

“I don’t like Mr. Tobias. He’s a mean person.” Will clarified. Now that was a surprise to be sure.

“Did Mr. James do something to offend you?” Galen asked again. A slight anger could be seen in his eyes for sure.

“I… I didn’t mean for things to go this far. Grandpa he’s going to ruin everything for Jacen and Anakin. That’s why I put the juice in his drink.” Will said.

“Did Jacen asked you to do it?” Galen wanted assurance. Will shook his head.

“No, Jacen’s not involved. It’s all me… I’m so sorry for what I did.”

At first, Galen was surprise indeed but Will’s further explanation after that provided the answers to his questions. Galen learned the truth that it was the Kenobi family that Will was trying to protect. Will told him that Tobias was not what he appears to be. Will eventually told his grandfather the truth about Tobias and the plot against the Kenobi twins. Even so, he felt guilty of doing what he did back during the luncheon. Now, Jacen got the blame for something he did not do. Galen sighed and tried to calm Will down as the boy began to cry. He told Will to properly apologize to Jacen and informed the Kenobi family the whole truth.

“What if Jacen blames me and hate me for it? I don’t wanna lose them grandpa. Jacen and Anakin are my friends.” Will said.

“As much as the truth hurts, this matter must not be kept. If you truly care for the Kenobi twins, you have to tell them Will. It is the only way you can save their family.” Galen told him. “Apologize to Jacen first and then break the news to him.”

“Okay… I’m going to see him first thing during recess tomorrow. I’ll tell him by then.” Will said.

“I’m glad you learned your lesson. This is a grave matter indeed. We should inform this to your mother.” Galen told him.

“No, no don’t. Please don’t tell them yet grandpa. Mom would flip and dad would be in a pinch trying to calm her down. I’ll tell them once I’ve apologized to Jacen. Also if mom knows that I’m the culprit, she might ground me for a month.” Will said worriedly.

“Alright Will, I won’t tell them. And, for the record she’s not going to ground you. I’ll make sure of that. Now, off to bed. It’s getting late and you have school tomorrow.” Galen comforted him. Will hugged his grandfather and then bid him goodnight.

“Grandpa…” Will turned to him.

“Hmm?” said Galen.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Will said. Galen hugged him.

“Everything is going to be okay. Things will get better. Trust in yourself Will.” Said his grandfather. After that, Will headed back to his bedroom.

The view of the night lights below from his apartment made him rejoiced in his victory today. Tobias poured out one of his best wine into his glass. What happened today was unexpected but it was indeed a brilliant plan of idea and he thanked the heavens for it. Tobias let out a laugh as he recalled back the memory. In his heart, Tobias was indeed angry with Jacen but he admitted that this was a brilliant idea that could make both the mother and son relationship more strain. The look on the childish black haired boy’s face was so precious.

“I’ve never felt so happily innocent. Poor, poor old Tobias.” He let out a sinister laugh. “and now, for the final act. I will rip their bonds apart and Rey will soon be mine. No mere kids will get in between us… ever.” Tobias drank.

 *** * ***

Morning came but it was not the same as usual at the Kenobi household. The apartment felt rather dark and grim. Anakin saw that Jacen was quiet the whole time during breakfast. He clearly was not speaking to their mother. _Ah, he thinks that if he be silent toward her, he’s going to get away with it. Like that ever works._ Anakin frowned at him.  Since today was Rey’s day off, she told the boys that she will be attending to some stuff . When they arrived in front of the school, Jacen did not greet his mother good day liked he use to. Instead, he stormed into the school immediately leaving both Anakin and Rey behind. Rey sighed at her eldest son. It pains her to see him becoming distant from her but Rey knew better to just let him be. Like Tobias said, he’ll come around.

“Don’t worry mum. Jacen’s just being a trash.  Everything will be alright.” Rey let out a small smile.

“Right, you’ll be going back with Aunty Rose and Lucy today. By the time you get back, I’ll make you favorite sandwich... with marmite. How about it?” Rey suggested and smiled. Anakin nodded excitingly. “Be good for me today and watch over your brother… I love you sweetheart.” Rey kissed Anakin’s forehead. Anakin wrapped his little arms around her neck for a hug.

“I love you too mummy.” He whispered. After Anakin went inside the school, Rey went back home immediately.

Jacen in school was best case unproductive. He paid no attention to class and even slept through it. Because he was being such problematic during his session, their Spanish teacher, Mr. Kannan Jarrus has placed his name for detention. This shocked Anakin to no ends. _Okay, now this was personal_. He huffed in disappointment. This sends a shocking look on everyone’s faces in class. Soon the bell rang and it was time for recess.  Ellie, Anakin, Dustin and Lucas were worried about him.

“Seriously, you’re brother is in deep shit.” Dustin whispered.

“Anakin, why don’t we go talk to him? Ellie asked.

“No, in his state right now you’ll only be disappointed.” Anakin replied.

“I agree.” Lucas nodded.

“Why don’t you guys go ahead, Jacen and I will catch up later.” Said Anakin.

“Okay… don’t take too long or else Dustin here’s gonna steal half of your chocolate pudding.” Lucas joked.

“Do not Lucas.” Dustin commented. Ellie chuckled at the sight of them.

“Bye Ani.” She said.

Anakin walked to where Jacen was sitting and demanded a word with him. Jacen turned to face his brother. For a moment he hesitated, but avoiding Anakin was pointless as this twin brother of his would surely confront him back at home. His mother would surely back Anakin up like she always does.

“Sure. Let’s talk.” Jacen walked ahead of him. Together the Kenobi twins head behind the school grounds where they could have a more private conversation. Anakin confronted his brother with his arms crossed. Jacen on the other hand felt like had wasted a lot of time by being here.

“You think being all emotional like this will gain you something? Well let me tell you, It’s not. Seriously What’s your problem Jacen? You hardly pay attention to class, you’re acting like a prig and above all, you hurt mum’s feelings.” Said Anakin angrily. He demanded to know what Jacen’s problem was.

“It’s not my fault that she hates me so much. Blame it on Tobias.” Jacen barked.

“Look, I don’t want to know how deep your hatred towards the man but what you’re doing is unforgivable. Just because Tobias makes mum happy that does not mean you can destroy it. She loves him Jacen. So stop being an idiot and let Tobias and mum be. You need to apologize to him as well.” Anakin said. Jacen exasperated.

What, you think I did it as well?” Jacen argued.

“Which is probably true.” Anakin placed his hands on his hips. “Everyone knows you pour out the drinks yesterday Jacen. Ellie saw you do it.”

“I told you I didn’t do it alright! Besides, even if I did, I wouldn’t hesitate to pour mayonnaise on his dessert as well.” That provided Anakin’s doubts.   He was frustrated.

“You’re a foul git you know that.” Anakin yelled. “I’m warning you Jacen. Stop being an asshole!” Anakin said angrily.

The brothers argued about everything. Anakin has had it with his behavior. He thought that Jacen would understand that their mother was happy with Tobias. Jacen cut him off by saying that Tobias was not what he appears to be. Anakin said that it was only fair to Jacen because he view Tobias nothing but a person who was going to take their mother away.

“Then what if it’s true? What if Tobias is going to take mum away from us?” Jacen said. He could feel his lungs were almost out of breath due to the arguing the both of them had.

“That is a lie. You know that’s not true. Mum said Tobias cares for us as well. You just don’t want to give him a chance!”. Anakin yelled. He did not want to see their mother got hurt. Least of all by him. “I don’t want to see mum hurt, least of all from the likes of a son like you! So stop trying to ruin her happiness.” This stuns Jacen as his brother told him that.

“What if her happiness does not include us?... none at all?” Jacen questioned him. His voice changed into a deeper and more serious tone. Anakin was taken aback but did not say anything. Jacen has his answer.  

“See, I know you kept on lying to yourself. You just don’t want to admit it. You know mum will favor Tobias more than us from now on.” He paused. “Whatever magic that idiot man has on our mum, it is strong…. And you’re a fool for not seeing it.”

Consumed by his anger Anakin charged against Jacen and pushed him. Jacen almost fell but he managed to stay in balance. Then, the brothers fought one another. Anakin has had it and he felt his rage burst like fireworks and all he wanted to do was to rip Jacen’s hair off. He was tired with his brother’s behavior and problematic ways. If their late grandfather Obi Wan Kenobi could see them now, the old man would surely have another heart attack. Without thinking, Jacen punched his brother and then pushed him. As a result, Anakin fell onto the ground flat on his face. When he turned back to look at Jacen, there was blood at the corner of his mouth. Jacen being startled by his actions halted. He did not mean to go too far but anger consumed his heart more than his guilt.

“Fine! If you want to go with mum and Tobias then Go ahead. I don’t want to be your brother anymore.” Cried Jacen.

What he said just now startled Anakin to the core. Ahsoka who happened to pass by saw their fight and immediately stopped the brothers from destroying each other. If Anakin wished to be with their mother and Tobias, he did not want to be his brother anymore.

“Jacen, Anakin… Stop!” Said Ahsoka who came running toward them. The both of them turned their heads toward their gym teacher. Jacen felt his heart stopped beating and froze to where he was standing.

“Oh my God, sweetie.” Ahsoka knelt beside Anakin who was still on the ground. “What is going on here? Jacen, explain yourself!” Ahsoka said. She was furious with him and tried helping Anakin to get back on his feet.

“Where are you going? Jacen? Jacen stop! Come back here.” Ahsoka called out.

Jacen felt his heart broken into pieces. He ran away from the scene immediately to the point of even ignoring his teacher calling out to him from behind. He wiped his tears and did not look back. Even his brother, the one person he truly cared for aside from their mother also thought he was lying. Everyone was beginning to turn away from him. He felt so alone and there was no one he could reach out to. Jacen stopped near the school gates. He made up his mind and decided to run away. His mother, Anakin and everyone else viewed him no more than a liar. Having cleverly enough to get pass the security, Jacen head out from the school. He cried and cried as he ran as fast as his little legs can carry him.

“Anywhere is better than there. I hate everyone.” He cried as he wiped his tears away. He left his belongings in class and did not care anymore. He wanted to run away… far away where no one will find him.

  *** * ***

Will who was also searching for Jacen ever since recess was beginning to worry. He met up with his sister along with Lucas and Dustin but they said that both Jacen and Anakin were nowhere in sight. He was shocked to learn that Jacen has got himself a detention after school due to a little problem he encountered back in class. Will felt his heart going uneasy and the guilt within him grew more at the same time. Before he could search for Jacen, the school bell rang and everyone made their way back to class. Since they will be going home together after this, he will confront him after school instead.  Meanwhile at the nurse’s office, Ahsoka tended to Anakin’s wounds.

“Sweetie, what happened? Why did your brother punched you?” She asked; her face rather bothered.

“It’s nothing…” Anakin replied quietly. Ahsoka sighed. She carefully placed a band aid on his left hand.

“Let’s go get your brother. I want to have a word with both of you.” Said Ahsoka.

Anakin did not say a word as he knew that they were definitely in trouble now.  Together they went back to his class. Ahsoka figured the boy had already returned to class by now. Class session has already begun and it was English period this time. Ahsoka knocked on the door.

“Hi Ms. Syndulla, may I borrow Jacen for a while?” Ahsoka asked.

“Jacen’s not here. I thought he’s with you Ani.” Hera said turning her gaze toward the boy. Her face suddenly developed into a startling look. Ahsoka’s eyes looked around the class. It was true! Unfortunately, Jacen was nowhere to be seen. Hera turned to her students.

“Class, has any of you seen Jacen?” She asked.

“No, miss. We haven’t seen him since recess.” Dustin voiced. Other students also said he same thing. Everyone was worried and whispers could be heard from the whole classroom. Anakin was surprised to learn that his brother was not present in class. Strange enough, Jacen’s belongings were still there.

“Hera, may I see you for a while?” Ahsoka pointed outside. Anakin went into the class and back to his desk.

“What’s going on?” Hera whispered as she closed the door behind her. She pulled Ahsoka to the other side.

“Ani and Jacen had a fight. He punched his brother and he ran away before I can reach out to him.” Ahsoka explained. This made the English teacher gasped.

“Oh My Lord, That’s terrible!” Hera’s eyes widen with disbelief. She could not believe that Jacen would do such a thing. “Urgh, that kid is so getting a double detention!” Ahsoka calmed Hera down.

“I’m guessing he’s probably hiding somewhere. We need to find him and fast.” Ahsoka whispered.

“Okay but we might need to inform Baze about it. This matter has been going on for far too long enough for my patience to run thin. God, he is in so much trouble.”  Said Hera frustrated.

“No, don’t tell him just yet. I’ll go get help to search for Jacen first. If he’s not here, then we’ll go and see the vice principal.” Ahsoka said.

“Alright. Inform me if you found him.” Hera said.

“Okay.” Ahsoka nodded.

With the help of Zebb, Ezra, Kallus, and Chirrut who were present in the teacher’s office, together they searched for the missing student. The teachers have searched all around in and out of the school. Kallus searched in every boy’s toilet and Zebb went looking inside the school gym’s changing room. Ezra on the other hand went looking for him at all the unusual places be it behind the bushes, under the bench in the school hall, backstage and out. It dawned to them that Jacen was nowhere to be found at all. This panicked Ahsoka very much and it made her heart pumping uneasily. The teachers had no choice but to inform the matter to the Vice Principal, Baze Malbus. This time together with Hera, the teachers went to the vice principal’s office.

“Where could that boy be?” Said Ezra as his eyebrows now developed a crease below his forehead.

“Beats me. He could be hiding anywhere by now.” Said Chirrut.

“Has anyone informed Bodhi yet?” Hera asked.

“Yeah, I did. He’s on his way to meet us.” Kallus answered.

Baze was writing a few documents when he heard a knocked on the door. Without a moment to lose, Hera came storming inside his office along with Ahsoka and the rest of motley crew. Baze took of his glasses and frowned.  They looked as if they had sprinted in a marathon competition just to get here.

“Sir, we got a major problem.” Hera said. Baze listened tentatively.

“One of our students is missing. It’s Jacen Kenobi.” Ahsoka informed. Baze did a double take and then his eyes went wide.

“He WHAT?” Baze said out loud as he got up from his comfortable chair.

“We looked everywhere and he is nowhere in sight.” Said Kallus. Ezra nodded.

“He’s not even in the boys’ bathroom either.” Zebb notified.

“Did you check at all the places in school? Even at the unusual places?” Baze asked to confirm his doubts.

“Yeah. I even checked inside the bushes near the cafeteria.” Ezra told him. Baze heave a sigh

“Very well. Hera, you and he guys go to the security room and alert the guards. Check the security camera as well. Our answers might be there.” Baze said. “Ahsoka, Chirrut you two come with me. We’re gonna see Lando.” Baze gulped. _Of all days to have a problem why today?_ He massaged his temples.

“Hey!” Bodhi arrived at the front of the door. “I came as soon as I heard.”

“Good, you’re here. Come with us.” Baze instructed.

The teachers immediately went to do what Baze told them to. Meanwhile in class, Anakin felt his heart raced as he looked at the seat in front of him. He could not concentrate on the lessons taught by their math teacher in front. The owner of the seat seemed to be playing in his mind. _Jacen you idiot! Where are you?_ Anakin thought. He felt anger but also worried that Jacen might do something stupid without anyone’s knowledge.  Suddenly, there was an announcement. All students gazed upon the radio on the wall.

“Anakin Kenobi, please come to the principal’s office immediately.” The voiced behind the radio informed. Everyone in class turned their gaze toward him. Anakin gulped and slowly stood.

“Oh shit…” Dustin muttered under his breath. Ellie’s face showed a lot of concerns as her eyes followed Anakin’s footsteps. Anakin excused himself from class and immediately walked out of the classroom.

The little boy arrived in front of Principal Calrissian’s office. He knocked on the door. The voice behind it called him to enter. Slowly he opened the door and he was greeted by a sight of a few teachers inside. Ahsoka led him in. This was the second time he entered this room. The first time he entered was when he became a victim from a fight and now, he was caught starting a fight himself.

“Come sit down Anakin.” Principal Calrissian said him. Anakin did as he was told.

“Sir… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to start a fight.” Anakin apologized.

“I know child. But, that’s not what I called you here for. We’re here to tell you that…” he paused for a moment and sighed. “Your brother, Jacen… has run away.” Lando said with a heavy heart. Anakin felt his heart stiffen upon hearing those words. Jacen… ran away?

“What? That’s impossible. The guards must’ve seen– “His words were cut short.

“Well, somehow he managed to get pass through our security without being noticed. Now, do you have any idea where he could be heading to?” This time Kallus asked. Anakin could not think straight.

“No. I haven’t the slightest clue.” Anakin answered.

“If so then we’re gonna have to call your mom. He might be heading back home” Lando thought. Anakin could not imagine what his mother would do but then he remembered the fight they had before.

“No… he wouldn’t.” Said Anakin suddenly realized something.

“Pardon?” Lando questioned.

“He...” Anakin paused as he tried to find the suitable words to say to all the adults in the room. “Jacen wouldn’t go home because he… he had a fight with her yesterday and our fight today was also regarding mum. Today also happened to mum’s day off. She’s the least person that Jacen wanted to see right now.” Anakin confessed.

Ahsoka heaved a sighed and so did Hera and Bodhi. They knew Jacen had issues but they did not realize that it developed into something far worse than they had imagined.  Anakin was excused from class as they need his help in finding his twin brother. Kallus and the others went out of the school once more to search for the boy.

“Either way we have to try. Bodhi go to your office and call Ms. Kenobi.” Lando said. Principal Calrissian instructed Bodhi to contact both Jacen and Anakin’s mother.

“On it boss.” Bodhi excused himself.

Anakin tried dialing his brother’s phone number to get in touch with him. Unbeknownst to Anakin, Jacen had left his cellphone behind. Ellie, who sat next to Jacen in class, heard a silent buzz coming from inside his desk. She crept out of her chair and sat into Jacen’s spot. Slowly she opened the desk and saw that Anakin was calling. Kaytoo who was teaching in front caught her in the act.

“Miss Andor what are you doing?” Kaytoo asked. Ellie ignored him and immediately answer the call.

“Ani? Ani, wait up.  Jacen left his phone inside the desk.” Ellie informed. Other students were looking at her right now. Kaytoo placed down his book on the table and walked toward her. He snatched the phone from Ellie’s hands and talked to the caller instead.

“Who is this? I am teach–” Kaytoo did not finished his sentence when he heard Ahsoka on the line.

“Kay? Kaytoo, Is Jacen there?” Ahsoka said alarmingly.

“No. I’m afraid not.” Kaytoo informed. His eyes turned toward Ellie.

“Alright, please give the phone to Ms. Andor. I want to speak to her.” Ahsoka said. Kaytoo gave back the phone to Ellie. The students in class stopped at what they were doing and now paid attention to the situation that was happening. Dustin and Lucas rose from their seat.

“Ellie, could you, Mr. Sinclair and Mr. Henderson come to the principal’s office please? Anakin called for you guys. Bring Jacen’s phone along as well.” Ahsoka asked. Ellie felt her heart beats fast. Something was not right.

“Alright Mrs. Bonteri.” Ellie ended the call and informed their teacher that both Dustin and Lucas along with her were needed at the principal’s office.

Kaytoo dismissed them.  The trio hurried themselves to the principal’s office. Dustin asked Ellie what happened. discussed where Jacen could be. Anakin tried calling him but was surprised to hear Ellie’s voice instead. They all learned that Jacen’s phone was inside his desk. The three of them head toward the vice principal’s office immediately.

“What happened el?” Dustin asked along the way.

“I don’t know but I got a bad feeling about this.” She simply said.

“From what I see something must’ve happened. You don’t think Jacen did something do you?” Lucas said looking rather concerned.

“God, I hope not.” Ellie whispered under her breath. The three of them quickened their pace.

*** * ***

At Hawkins and Bar Rey was having a good time with Tobias. Earlier today Tobias had learned that Rey was on her day off so he invited her for lunch.  They talked pretty much about everything. Tobias enjoyed her company more and found that she was the most enjoyable person to be with. He had longed hoped to find someone like her to share a life with.

“So I asked Rose why the chicken soup was green.  She told me that Finn accidentally tied the chicken with green coloured strings instead of the normal ones she kept inside the drawer. God it tastes like hell. We had to order take out after that.” Rey laughed upon remembering the memories. Tobias laughed along as well.

“I can imagine the look on Finn’s face.” Tobias chuckled.

“You have no idea.” Rey said and then drank the glass of water in front of her. “This food is delicious by the way. Is it a new menu?”

“Yeah. The chef has come up with a few new sets of mouthwatering dishes and you my dear are the first one to try them.” Tobias seduced. Rey let out smiled.

“Ooh, well I’m flattered. My compliments to the chef.” She raised her glass to toast. Tobias suddenly raised his right thumb up to the people behind Rey. Rey turned and saw the restaurant crew cheered with glee. The menu was good to go. The chef bowed and Rey nodded as she chuckled. She turned back to her front.

“I need to go to the rest room for a while. Please excuse me.” Said Rey.  She wiped her mouth and got up. Tobias nodded and she left after that.

While waiting for Rey, Tobias heard silent sound of bell chimes coming from in front of him. Rey’s phone was ringing. _Oh, she left her phone behind_. Tobias thought. He slowly picked it up and saw the name Alderaan Academy. Tobias gave a slight snort and mocked. _What now_? He wondered. A feeling of annoyance peered out from his heart. Instead of answering the call, Tobias continued to let it rang.  After the call ended, in secret he immediately switched the phone off. Then he quickly placed the phone inside Rey’s bag pack from underneath the table.

“Call all you want buddy. Your mommy’s not gonna answer.” He spat. No mere child was going to ruin this perfect day for him. Today, he wanted to have Rey all to himself. The boys had their mother for ten years and now it’s his turn to have Rey. Whatever the kid wants from her, they will just have to wait. After all, his needs come first. Tobias pretended to act normal when he saw Rey coming back from the rest room.

“Sorry I took my time.” Rey said.

“No worries. Hey, I was wondering if you’re interested to go with me somewhere. If you’re not busy that is.” In order to distract her from seeing her phone, Tobias told her that he needed her suggestions on a few matters. That is if Rey was willing to help him.

“Sure, I love to.” Rey said happily. She was glad to be of help to Tobias.

“Great. Let’s go.” Tobias said.

“Wait, where’s my phone?” Rey’s eyes searched on top of the table.

“Oh, you don’t remember? You placed it inside your bag along with your lap top when I arrived. I saw you did it.” Lied Tobias and he tried to implant the lies in her head. Rey frowned as she did not recall doing such stuff but perhaps he was right as she tend to be forgetful sometimes.

“Oh, okay then. well, let’s go.” Rey simply said.

“Here, let me put our bags in the trunk. I am gonna bring you to somewhere special.” Said Tobias immediately took the bag away from her.

“Is it a surprise?” She guessed.

“You could say that.” He chuckled. After paying for the food, they entered Tobias’s car and together they drove off to where Tobias needed to bring her away.

*** * ***

_“The number you have dialed is not available”_

When Bodhi told them that he was unable to reach Ms. Kenobi, Anakin could hardly believe it. However, when he himself tried calling his mother, it was true. There were no answers. He even tried calling home but the only answer they all got was from the answering machine.

“Believe me I tried calling the house as well. For five times the answer machine picked it up.” Bodhi huffed.

“Did you tried calling her cellphone number?” Lando asked.

“Same. Not available.” Said Bodhi looking rather worried. 

“Where could she be?” Ahsoka sighed. Everyone was now bothered by what had transpired.

During times like this why does his mother not answering her phone?  Other than that, Anakin was dumbfounded that his mother did not answer to his calls. She never did this to them. She always answered their calls as her children were her priority. Anakin dialed many times but his effort was proven futile. He suddenly felt that all hope was lost. Sadly, his mother did not respond to any of his call.

“Did she stop by the office or anything?” Chirrut interfered.

“I don’t think so. Today is her day off.” Anakin said.

“Still, we should give it a try. Ani, can you call her office?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded and speed dial the numbers immediately. Not long, their call was answered.

“Good afternoon. This is the Resistance office, how may I help you?” Asked the receptionist. Ahsoka signaled Anakin to pass the phone for her to do all the talking. The boy did as he was told.

“Hi, may I speak to Ms. Rey Kenobi please?” Ahsoka called.

“One moment please.” The receptionist said and then forwarded their call immediately to the marketing department.

“Hello, marketing department. How may I help you?” Answered Korr Sella.

“Hi, I’m looking for Ms. Rey Kenobi. Is she in the office?” Ahsoka asked hoping for once that Rey was present.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry ma’am but I’m afraid that Ms. Kenobi isn’t available in the office today. Shall I take your message?” Korr Sella said. Ahsoka huffed in disappointment.

“No, it’s alright. Thank you.” Ahsoka hung up after that. “She’s not in the office either.”

“Oh lord… is there anyone else available?” Hera asked. Something popped in Anakin’s mind.

 “Maybe mum’s with Tobias. I’ll try calling him first.” Anakin said. 

Anakin tried calling Tobias but then he found that Tobias was also unreachable. He tried calling him couple of times but so far, no respond as well. Probably he was busy.  Alas his effort was futile. This puzzles the boy to no end and then Jacen’s words hit his head like a truck.

_“Tobias is not what he seems to be…”_

_“You know mum will favor Tobias more than us from now on….”_

_“Whatever magic that idiot man has on our mum, it is strong….”_

_“And you’re a fool for not seeing it….”_

Anakin felt an uneasy feeling starting to slither inside his little heart. What if it was true? What if Tobias really was not the person that Anakin thought he was? Bodhi and Ahsoka asked if there was anyone else available that Anakin could reach. Anakin could not think straight. There was no one he could reach.  Everyone was very worried indeed. Oh where could Jacen be?

“We could call my mother.” Ellie suddenly suggested. The others all looked at her and Lucas snapped his fingers.

“Here, use my phone.” Principal Calrissian handed the phone on the desk to her.

Ellie called her mother and informed her that Jacen was missing. This shocked the woman to no ends. Jyn also learned that Rey could not be reached and so she called out to Rose. Rose upon learning the matter immediately rushed to the school. She too tried calling Rey but no luck. She tried calling Tobias as well to see if Rey was with her but he too was unavailable. 

 Anakin’s heart sank low upon the problems that his family was facing. His mother was unreachable and his twin brother was missing. He never felt so alone in his life. This was a terrible day for him indeed. Anakin did not want to admit it at first but now, it all seemed clear. Their family was truly falling apart. He looked at Jacen’s phone in his hand and pressed the button on the sides. A picture of Jacen and their father was displayed on the screen. Anakin immediately knew what he had to do but he did not know whether it was the right thing to do or not. Nonetheless, he was his only hope for now. Anakin decided to seek out to his father.

*** * ***

Ben was discussing with Hux regarding the budget and costs for the product of the First Order Technologies that they currently tried to put on promotion. Suddenly, he heard his phone rang. Ben immediately picked it up. The screen showed Anakin's name.  Ben immediately answered the call.

“Hello Ani. Wha–“Ben’s words were cut short when he heard sobs coming from the other end of the line. His heart races and asked if everything was alright. “Ani… Anakin what’s wrong?”

“Dad… Jacen’s gone.” Anakin answered in between sobs. Ahsoka placed her arms around the little boy.

“I beg your pardon, gone?” Ben rose from his seat. Hux stopped writing and turned his gaze toward his colleague in front. Principal Calrissian demanded a word with his father.

“Hello Ben, uncle Lando here. Your son is missing and –“ Lando paused when he heard Ben’s voice rose.

“Missing? How could he be missing?” Ben questioned.

“This is why we need you to come here Ben.” Lando said.

“Have you tried calling their mom?” Ben asked if Rey knew. Lando sighed and told him that they were unable to reach her as well.  He was shocked to hear it.

“This cannot be good.” Whispered Hera to Zebb; worries written all over their faces.

“Tell me about it.” Zebb commented. Principal Calrissian gave back the phone to Anakin.

“Anakin, please listen to me okay. I’m coming over to school right now so until then could you continue try calling your mom?” Said Ben.

“Okay.” Anakin sniffed. Ben told him to calm down and they hung up after that.

“What was that all about?” Hux asked.

“Jacen’s missing from school.” Ben replied. Hux’s eyes widen and he gasped.

“He what?” Hux exclaimed. He too was shocked by the matter as well.

“God knows where in New York he might be.” Ben said as he took his wallet and phone. He quickly put on his coat.

“Have they informed Rey?” Hux asked.

“No, She can’t be reached.” Ben said and wondered whatever happened to his ex-wife.

“Well then, you need to go. I’ll inform Mitaka you’re out for the day.” Hux said. His face turned into a worried look as well.

As much as he was uninterested with Jacen but as a friend of Ben, Hux hoped the boy was not in too much of danger. Ben walked out of the office. Along the way he tried calling for Rey but there was no respond. He did eventually call the resistance office but learned that Rey has taken a day off. He asked to speak with Finn instead. Finn told Ben that he received news from Rose just before.

“Rose did go to their house but it was locked. Rey’s not at home.” Finn told him. Ben heaved a sigh.

“Keep calling her. I’m on my way to the school right now.”  Ben informed.

“Okay.” Said Finn; understood and will try any means as he can to reach her. After they hung up, Ben immediately made his way to Alderaan Academy. His head reeling with question and his anxiety grows by the minute. Oh where could Jacen be?

*** * ***

Phasma sighed as she looked at the state of her car engine. She was late to go to the office since this morning. Of all the days for her car to choose to act problematic, why today? Phasma informed her assistant that she would be coming to the office late. Stranded in the middle of nowhere in West Village, she had to wait for a tow truck to bring up the vehicle to a workshop. Apparently her car overheated and it needed some mending. After sending the car to the workshop, Phasma walked for the subway station. Luckily it was nearby so she decided to head to the First Order’s headquarters using the subway since the traffic was terrible.

Along the way, from afar, Phasma thought she saw a familiar face sitting at the fountain near the junction. Clad in a blue colored uniform of Alderaan Academy, the boy turned his gaze toward surroundings. Phasma’s eyes went wide. What was Jacen doing wandering around the streets? As she draws nearer, Phasma could see that there was something amiss about him. His face was pale and his eyes were red as if he had cried a thousand waterfalls. She decided to approach him in a friendly manner to avoid scaring him further.

“Jacen?” Phasma called out. Jacen turned to his left and saw his father’s colleague was here.  He did not move nor did he answer anything. He just kept quiet and then he then kept his head low.

“Are you with your mum?” Phasma asked. Again no answer. _Oh. Okay… no talking then_. Phasma thought.

She was concerned in leaving him alone but then she also needed to go back to the office. In the end, Phasma decided to stay with him for a while until someone comes for him. Seeing the boy being all silent something must have happened and it was not a good sign. Phasma could see the sadness and pain coming from the young boy. As a mother herself, she knew demanding him to talk about it would result in Jacen running away. So she decided not to ask until the boy himself will reveal it to her. Suddenly, Jacen’s stomach grumbled. Phasma then had an idea.

“Gosh, I’m so hungry. Care to join me for lunch Jacen?”  Phasma suggested. Jacen looked at the tall blond woman.

He was so hungry and there was no point of going back to school now. Recess was long over anyway. Phasma extended her hand to him. he reluctantly accepts it and together they head to a nearby diner. Jacen ate his food. It saddened Phasma to see him like this but her head was reeling with unanswered questions.

“Thank you.” Jacen finally spoke. Phasma let out a small smile.

“You’re most welcome Jacen... Now, what’s this all about? Did you skip school?” Phasma asked playfully. She decided to play long in order for Jacen to tell her the truth.

Jacen went silent. His eyes fixed upon her. He wondered if he should tell her about it. Jacen had no one to confide his problems. Maybe Ms. Phasma would understand. Phasma learned that he had a fight with Anakin and what triggered their fight. As a result, Jacen ran away from school. She tried not to show the distress on her face but continued listening to his confessions. Phasma told Jacen that he should apologize to Anakin.

“If you think that someone else did it then you should do an investigation. It’s worth a shot.” Phasma recommended.

“I guess so…” Jacen said. Phasma also advised him that he should not have run away like that. Jacen should confront the problem as well as his mother together to sort out the matter.

“You should not run away from your problems. Tell your mother and Anakin the truth and how you really feel.” Phasma said.

“I tried… but mum doesn’t understand. Anakin on the other hand would follow her choice anyway.” He simply put.

“Sometimes, we have to do something big in order to make people see the bigger picture clearly. If you could do that then perhaps your mother and brother would hear you out.” She said.

Jacen pondered upon what Ms. Phasma had said. One way or another he must make his mother see the truth and that he was innocent. Although he was not ready to face both of them, Jacen admitted that he was being rather of a prig for the past few weeks. He decided not run away from his problems anymore and to confront them with mighty strength. First, he will find the culprit and then have a little talk with Tobias. Phasma was glad that she could knock some sense into the boy from doing any stupid things even further. Both of them continued to finish their lunch.

*** * ***

Ben arrived in school and made his way to the principal’s office. He came up to Anakin and his son immediately hugged him. Anakin cried in his arms and told Ben that it was his fault that Jacen had ran away. Ben comforted him and asked the others if they were able to get in touch with Rey.

“No. I asked Finn to call her as well but so far, no answers.” Rose who arrived earlier than he did, shook her head.

“The office said that today was her day off so we thought she might be at home but according to Mrs. Tico she isn’t there.” Lando explained. Ben released Anakin from his arms and stood up.

“Did you called Mr. James?” Ben asked them.

“Anakin did but oddly enough he didn’t answer as well.” Ahsoka mentioned. Ben huffed.

“He’s probably in an important meeting. You know how busy those entrepreneurs are.” Rose told him. The others thought about the same thing it as well.

“Well, Jacen couldn’t get any further. Did you search outside near the streets?” Ben asked.

“We did.” Bodhi said.

“I think we should call the cops. They’ll know what to do.” Rose suggested.

“The cops won’t accept this case unless the person has been missing for more than twenty four hours.” Hera interjected.

“Damnit.” Dustin sounded in which earned a look from the adults near him. “Sorry.”

“Alright people, listen up. Here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna search all the possible places within four blocks of the school area. Hera, you go with Ahsoka and Ezra. Kallus, take Zebb and Chirrut with you. Mrs. Tico, you may head back home just in case if he’s spotted around the neighborhood. As for you kids, you go back to class and keep quiet about this matter. Understood.” Principal Calrissian said.

“Yes sir. The three of them nodded in reply. Ben told the teachers that he will help them search for Jacen.

“Principal Calrissian, I want to come with my dad. Should we found him first, I can convince Jacen to come back with us.” Anakin suggested.

“Alright Anakin. Now everyone, move out.” Lando command.

Rose head back to their neighborhood to see if Jacen or Rey ever returned back home. Luckily for Rose, Anakin gave the keys of his home for her to go inside. Kallus, Zebb and Chirrut split up in order to make the hunt easier. Sabine and Kaytoo stayed behind just in case if the boy comes back. Lux and Kannan who had just finished their session also lend a helping hand. Ben and Anakin walked the other way and searched for Jacen on the other side of the block. Bodhi volunteered to go with them. They went in and out of every store but no luck. The boy was too good at hiding himself.

“Hi, I want to ask if you have seen this boy around here.” Ben said to the store owner as he showed Jacen’s picture to her.

“I’m afraid not. Sorry son.” The middle aged woman replied. Ben thanked her and head out of the store.

“Any luck?” Bodhi asked. Ben shook his head.

“No. Come on let’s try over there.” Ben pointed out. Both Anakin and Bodhi followed him.

After a while of searching, Ben felt he was about to lose control. Luckily Anakin and Bodhi managed to calm him down. Ben tried calling for Rey once more but still no answer. At a time like this he really felt like screaming at her face. Ben saw that there was no hope for them to find his missing son. In the end, he decided to do a police report but Bodhi reminded him of what Ms. Syndulla told them that a person must be missing for twenty four hours first before he could do that. Ben called Rey once more and again, no respond. He could feel his anxiety and irritation grew all at the same time. Where the hell is she? Her son is missing and she cannot be reached at all. Suddenly his phone rang. There was a call from Phasma.

“Hello?” Ben answered.

“Ah, hi Ben.  Are you in the office? I’m calling because I found something that belongs to you.” Phasma said. Ben frowned.

“Gwen, I’m sorry but I really can’t talk right now. Jacen is missing and I need to find him.” Ben told her. Phasma snorted.

“In which is why I called you regarding that as a matter of fact.” She replied.

“What do you mean?” he asked as he felt his patience running thin.

“He’s four and an inch tall and wears an Alderaan Academy uniform. He also has your black hair apparently.” Phasma retorts. Ben stopped walking. Bodhi and Anakin stopped as well. The both of them turned toward him.

“Oh my God... Gwen, Gwen please tell me Jacen’s with you.” Ben gulped.

“Yes Ben, he’s here.” Phasma replied. Ben’s knees felt wobbly and his heart felt lighter than air. He expressed a sigh of relief. Bodhi and Anakin kept their gaze fixed on Ben.

“Thank god. You have no idea –“His words were cut short.

“Ben, I have to be honest with you. He is pretty out of sorts right now. It took me a while to convince Jacen to come back.” Phasma expressed her concerns. “He was crying when I found him. You need to be gentle upon talking with him okay. He’s been through quite a lot.”

“I understand. Just keep him there with you for a while. I’m on my way.” Ben ended the call.

“What happened? Did someone found him?” Bodhi asked. His eyes were wide.

“Yeah. Go alert the school.” Ben instructed. Bodhi cried out with relief.

Phasma told Ben that the boy was under a lot of stress and that he or anyone else should not be too hard on Jacen. He was going through an emotional stage that Ben definitely knew. Oh, the boy definitely inherited that from him alright. Bodhi called the other teachers to inform them that Jacen has been found. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Baze massaged his forehead while Lando let out a sigh of relief.

“From his grandpa and then the dad… now, the grandson decided to continue the tradition.” Lando chuckle as he took off his glasses to massaged the brim of his eyebrows. “The things those Solo men put me through.”

“Well they ain’t the Kardashians but they sure put on quite a drama.” Baze snapped.  Both teachers shook their heads and silently chuckled about it.

Ben thanked Phasma and together they made their way to where Jacen was. Phasma told Jacen that his father was coming to get him. Jacen felt afraid that his father would hate him for what he has done. Phasma placed her hands on his shoulder to comfort him of his worries.

“He’s been worried sick as much as everyone else in school.” Phasma convinced.

“What if he hates me for it? I don’t think I can bear for dad to hate me. Mum’s already enough” Jacen sulked.

“You should not think like that. Both your parent’s love you Jacen… very much.” Phasma tried to comfort him.

Ben, Anakin and Bodhi arrived near the junction near to the streets that Phasma mentioned earlier. They did not see both of them anywhere. Anakin’s eyes searched desperately for his twin brother. Soon, he spotted him standing with Ms. Phasma not far from across the other side of the streets. Without thinking, Anakin immediately ran with great speed. He called out to Jacen’s name. Ben and Bodhi turned behind only to find Anakin had already ran off ahead of them.

“Jacen!” Anakin cried out to loud. Jacen heard a faint voice calling his name from afar.

All of a sudden, just three steps on crossing the road, Anakin heard a loud honking and screeching sound coming from his left side. Everything went completely too fast for Anakin’s brain to decipher. He suddenly felt a hard object hitting him hard. Anakin felt his body floating on thin air that sends him landing on the road spinning from side to side. His eyes faced to the sky as he felt his body starting to go numb. He felt a rush of pain coming from his head. Ben watched in horror as his son was thrown off backwards. Anakin was hit by the car right in front of their eyes. Both he and Bodhi were too late to stopped Anakin from crossing the road when a car drove by.

“ANAKIIINNN!” Ben yelled his son’s name as he ran toward him. 

Phasma and Jacen heard his voice from afar. She turned to her right and gasped. Her hands covering her mouth as she could not believe at what she was witnessing. Jacen’s eyes went wide at the sight of his brother’s body lying on the ground. He froze to where he stood. Other people nearby started to flock the scene. Ben’s hand shivered as he held Anakin’s now limp body in his arms.

“No! No, no Anakin... Stay with me buddy!” Ben cried nervously; his voice cracked. Phasma and Jacen ran toward the scene.  Bodhi who knelt beside Ben and Anakin immediately contacted the ambulance. Anakin looked at his father. The vision of the clear sky above him started to go blurry. Ben held him in his arms as Anakin started to close his eyes.

“Jacen…” Anakin whispered. His eyes felt heavy and then everything around him goes dark.

 


	14. While He Was Sleeping (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you too mummy…” Said Anakin. He placed his arms around her neck for a hug.
> 
> Her baby boy… Anakin’s voice ringing in her mind and the look of him waving at her from the staircase of Alderaan Academy’s doorstep as usual before he goes to class… it dawned to Rey that she would never see it anymore. 
> 
> “Jacen and Anakin are still young and they need a father. If you really love Tobias and thought that he could be the father they need, be my guest. Go… go ahead and marry him. But Rey I’m not gonna stop being their dad just because we’re not married to each other anymore. I’m gonna be there every step of the way in their lives…. I love them Rey.” Ben confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!. Wow, thank you for all the love for this fan fic. this story has reached more than 400 kudos. I thank you all for your love and support. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for all your comments and feedback as well. It keeps me pumped up and high. Your comments mean a great deal for me to keep improving myself and my writings.
> 
> English isn't my main language and forgive me if i made a few mistakes regarding my grammar. I admit i have issues with it and still need to work lots more on that part though. If you have any good tips on writing as well as other tumblrs or blogs on writing do share it with me. (^_^)
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the story :) :)

The sound the siren emitted from outside the ambulance indicated Ben what happened a while ago was in fact all real. Bodhi was quick enough to call an ambulance so Ben went to the hospital with Anakin who was gravely injured.  Bodhi went back to school and informed the teachers of what had happened. None of them were able to say anything due to the shock they received upon hearing the news. They were still unable to get in touch with Rey yet.

“Hello, Aunt Rose!” Jacen called.

“Jacen! Jacen, oh my god where have you been?” Rose sighed with relief upon hearing his voice. Jacen’s cries could be heard over the phone. Phasma insisted that she talked to the woman instead.

“Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt. I’m Phasma. I work with Jacen’s father.” Said Phasma.

“Oh, hi. Is Jacen alright? He’s been– “Rose’s words were cut short.

“He’s fine but Anakin isn’t. He’s involved in an accident. The ambulance and Ben are on their way to the hospital. Ben told me to contact you to bring us there.” Phasma cried.

“Oh my god!” Rose sobbed.

Rose cried when Phasma informed her of the situation. No! this cannot be happening! Certainly not to her godsons. With trembling hands, Rose grabbed her car keys and immediately drove out of the house and on her way to meet them. Jacen felt his body shaking. He could not believe what had transpired. He felt scared just by envisioning that his brother was about to die. He cried at the thought of it. If he was not so stubborn then none of this would happen. _Where is mum? Why is she not here?_ His thoughts started to betray him. Phasma tried to calm him down. Not long, Rose arrived and brought both Phasma and Jacen to the hospital where Anakin was taken.

“Shh, he’ll be fine. He’s gonna be fine.” Lux held on to his wife who was now crying in his arms.

“This is a terrible matter indeed.” Lando said rather worriedly. “Has any of you able to get in touch of their mother yet?”

“No sir. We can’t... God where is she?” Hera said angrily.

“What do we do? Should we inform the students about it?” Kannan said with a heavy heart. All the teachers present in the office looked at principal Calrissian for an answer.

“No.... not yet.” Said Lando. They all nodded in understanding.

The teachers did not want to spread the news to the students just yet as they knew that Jacen and Anakin’s friends as well as their classmates would be worried and then none of them would be able to concentrate on their studies. Only when the time was right they will spread the news. Thus, the matter was kept quiet for the time being.  Phasma decided to inform Hux. Hux was sad when he heard the news of what happened to Ben’s son. He hoped that the boy will be alright as Hux was very much fond of Anakin.

“I don’t know Armitage. Everything happened all too fast…. I am starting to think that the boy will not survive this one. God, I’m having goosebumps right now.” Phasma said. She wiped her tears. Hux sighed.

“It’ll be alright Gwen. I’ll pick you up after work. You Just stay there and keep Ben out of trouble.” Said Hux.

“Alright. You might need to inform Mitaka that his boss will not be returning to the office though.” Phasma instructed.

“I’ll do that… Okay, bye.” Hux said and they hung up after that.

Rose contacted her husband and told him their situation. Finn and his others were shocked to hear the news. They tried contacting Rey once more but to no avail. Finn contacted Tobias but there were no answer either. The whole team was in an uproar from what happened. Jess cried while Poe tried to comfort her.

“Where the hell is she? Her son’s in an accident for heaven sake!” Finn taped on the screen of his smartphone. He lost count of how many times he has dialed Rey’s number.

“Did you try calling Tobias? Maybe she’s with him.” Jess sniffed and wiped her tears.

“I did. Oddly enough the man also didn’t answer all of my calls.” Finn frowned.

“He’s probably in a meeting then.” Jess huffed. Something has been playing in Poe’s mind for a while and he could not shake it off.

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” He walked out of Finn’s office.

There was a knock on the door. Haldo instructed for the person behind it to come in. Poe entered the office much to Haldo’s fancy. The director greeted him in the most fashionable manner as painless as possible. True that the two of them hardly see eye to eye on certain occasion and might argue a lot but nonetheless, they both shared the same vision and that was to elevate The Resistance to its greatness.

“Hi… um, you got a minute?” Poe said as he settled himself on the chair in front of her. Haldo took off her glasses.

“Let me see flyboy… em, no.” Haldo retorts. “You don’t in come here unless you have a request.”

“Hey we both know we’re on the same side over here so help me out… Please.” Poe pleaded. Haldo chuckled and shook her head.

“Ouh... is Poe Dameron asking me for help? This is rare indeed.” Haldo joked as she giggled. Poe rolled his eyes.

“Come on, this is serious okay.” He said.

“Okay Dameron. What is it this time? Did you blow things up again without Jess’s permission?” Haldo chuckled. Poe rolled his eyes.

“Haha, very funny. That’s not why I’m here. I need a favor.” His tone of voice sounded serious this time.

“Sure, what is it?” Haldo asked.

“I need you to contact Tobias for me.” Poe said. Haldo frowned.

“You know you could do that yourself.” Haldo said. She clicked the pen in her hand only because she knew that would annoy the man in front of her. Poe’s eyes twitched by the sound.

“I know and I did try but there’s no answer. Look, I need you to ask if Rey is with him” He explained.

“Well, he could be in a meeting Poe. You know how busy he is.” Haldo said. Before Poe could say anything, suddenly his phone rang.

“Hello?” Poe said.

“Poe, I need your help man. Can I borrow your car? Rose is still stuck in a traffic jam. I didn’t bring mine today and I need to pick up Lucy from school.” Finn said.

“Sure, I’ll come down right now.” He said and after that he hung up. “Just please make sure you call him and ask if Rey is there. If Rey’s with him, tell her to contact Finn immediately.” Poe told her.

“Is there something wrong?” Haldo asked. Poe sighed.

“Her son was involved with an accident. All I know the ambulance already carried him to the hospital.” Poe said. Haldo gasped and sit up straight.

“Oh my god, that’s terrible.” Haldo gasped; here face looking worried.

“Yeah I know.” Poe told her.

“Alright, I’ll try to call him but don’t get your hopes up.” Haldo said. Poe thanked her and immediately walked out of the office. 

Haldo decided to try and give Rey a call first. She learned from Korr Sella, Rey’s assistant, that today was Rey’s day off so she was not surprised when Rey did not answer her phone. Haldo suspected that the woman probably did not want to be disturbed.  Her heart felt uneasy at the thought of what if something else happened to Rey as well? She shoved the thought away and moved on to calling Tobias. In just a few beeps Haldo’s call was answered.  At first, when Tobias saw Haldo’s name appeared on the screen of his smartphone he had second thoughts of whether or not to answer it. But he knew better than to dismiss this call alright as it might be important. After all, Haldo was a very influential person as well and he did not want to lose her favor for it was important to keep. Ever since the afternoon he received many calls and messages from Finn, Poe and Jess. They all asked for the same thing. Where is Rey?

“Hello Tobias. Sorry to call you on a short notice.” Haldo greeted.

“Oh, none at all Ma’am. Is there something you need?” Tobias asked.

“Yeah, I know this sounds silly but I was wondering if Ms. Kenobi is with you.” Haldo asked. Tobias, who was from afar, turned his gaze toward Rey who was still having a conversation with Mr. Fox regarding the house they were renovating.

“No, I’m afraid not. Is there a problem?” Tobias lied and kept a straight face.

Haldo bit her lip and wondered if she should tell him. Although she had long suspected that the man was infatuated with that worker of hers but Haldo herself was not sure if they were even in a relationship to begin with. Burdening Tobias with matters regarding the Resistance employees would not be a good thing for their image toward the clients at all.

“No, it’s fine. I was just wondering… That’s all.” She said. Haldo decided not to tell.

“Okay…” Tobias said.

“But if you do happen to see her though, ask her to call Finn immediately. It’s urgent.” Haldo informed. Tobias nodded in reply.

“Alright. But, I doubt that I’ll see her though. I’m actually in Brooklyn right now looking at a few properties.” Tobias said.

“Oh really? I’m so sorry to interrupt.” Haldo apologized.

“It’s okay…alright, bye.” Said Tobias.

“Bye.” Haldo said. The both of them hung up after that.

Tobias scoffed and muttered to himself that whatever the Resistance for that matter wanted from Rey, it could wait. He walked toward her. Rey admired the house that Tobias and his company had renovated. The house was fully furnished and it was beautifully decorated. Tobias told her the cost of renovation was not as expensive as she thought it was.

“I love this sofa though. Reminds me of home back in England.” Rey said. Tobias took her by the hand and together they stood in front of the window. The suburbs was something he imagined he could live in.

“Can you see yourself living at a place like this Rey?” Tobias asked.

“Yes… I do.” Rey smiled and nodded. Tobias grinned.

“Me too. I always thought this place was a nice home to start a family. Our family...” Tobias whispered. Rey blushed at the thought of it.

“Home is where Jacen and Anakin are to me and now… you’re apart of it. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Rey said happily. 

Tobias closed his eyes to lean in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and tender. Luckily that eldest son of hers was not here or else he would not have a moment like this. God knows how long he waited to kiss her. Tobias savored each kiss he can. After that their lips parted for air. Both of them chuckled like stars truck lovers to know ends. Tobias told her that he wanted to give her all the things she dreamed of if she let him. Rey felt so loved. Here was a man who was willing to give her what she always hoped for; a loving family. She knew that Jacen would be indifferent against their union but Rey had felt that in time Jacen will understand and come to accept Tobias as a father. The boys will be happy with Tobias and Rey would make sure of that.

“We should get going. I promised Anakin I made him his favorite sandwich when he gets back from school.” Rey said.

They were so caught up in their romantic moment that Rey almost forgot that it was nearing night time. Luckily, her children went home with Rose today so it gave her ample time to enjoy her day off with Tobias instead. Although he hated that their moment was disturbed but he was glad enough that they kissed. Wait till the twins hear the news that they will be getting themselves a new father soon. Tobias drove her back home after that. By the time they arrive, it was already night time. Rey kissed him goodnight and then walked into her home.

Upon entering, Rey was surprised to see her home still dark. None of the lights were opened.  She suspected that her sons were probably at the Tico residence. Rey walked toward Finn and Rose’s home. She rang the bell and called out a few times but surprisingly there were no answers. It looked as if no one was home. Jyn heard a voice coming outside from next door. She opened the doors of her home and saw Rey in front of the Tico’s doorstep.

“Oh my god Rey!” Jyn cried out as she walked down the stairs to get to her. Her heart felt relieved as she saw Rey.

“Jyn, are my sons with you?” Rey said. Jyn looked at her with an alarming look on her face. She huffed a breath.

“Rey, we’ve been trying to call you all day!” She panted.

“What do you mean you called?” Rey puzzled at what Jyn had said. Surely, she must have heard her phone ringing if they did call her but then again it did not.

“Rose and the others has been trying to reach you and Rey, why aren’t you at the hospital?” Jyn frowned. Suddenly, it dawned to her. “Oh my Lord, y-you... you don’t know?”

“Hospital? Jyn, what’s going on?” Rey felt her heart beats fast.  

“Rey… Anakin’s injured. He’s been hit by a car.” Jyn explained. Rey felt her heart nearly stopped beating. Her world slowly crumbled. _My son… My Son. NOOOOO!_ Rey cried as she slumped down from where she stood.

*** * ***

Ben called his mother. Leia was shocked to learn of what had happened. Her son sounded so broken and he did not know what to do. Leia told him to calm down. Both she and Luke immediately made their way to the hospital. She informed her husband of what happened. When Han received the news, he rushed immediately to the hospital. He feared for what will happen but Chewie told him to calm down and hope for the best. At the hospital, Rose, Finn, Phasma and Lucy sat at the waiting room. Jacen on the other hand sat at the far side of the corner of the seats, away from everyone.  He sat there alone with his arms and legs folded against his chest. He cried and continuously blamed himself for everything that happened. His was losing his mother and now Anakin as well. Ben wondered what Jacen had meant when he said that he was about to lose Rey. Finn approached the boy and stroked him from behind.

“It will be alright Jacen. Pray for your brother okay.” Finn comforted. Ben sat down next to his son. He wanted to yell at him for running away but seeing Jacen in a traumatic state he felt pity for the boy. There was nothing they can do but wait.

“I’m sorry dad! I’m so sorry.” Jacen then wailed.

“It’s okay. He’ll be fine. Anakin’s gonna be fine.” Ben cried as he embraced him.

“Rey where are you?” Rose muttered to herself as she tried calling her again.

Back at the Andor brownstone, Ellie and Will did not know what happened as the teachers kept them all in the dark. Even Lucas and Dustin wondered what happened to Jacen and Anakin. Ellie and Will’s parents did not inform them of anything but worries were clearly written on their faces. Jyn did not want to break the news just yet as she did not want her children to worry too much. That is until Ellie would not stop questioning her.

“Mom, why was Ms. Kenobi crying? Did something happen to Jacen?” Ellie asked. Will looked at his mother. He knew that Jacen was missing.

“Darlings…” She said. Jyn did not have the heart to tell her children but the truth will eventually come out anyway. “Jacen is alright but…Anakin, is hurt… he’s at hospital right now.” Jyn said. Both her children’s faces went completely in shock.

“What? Why? How did this happen?” Ellie started to cry.

Their mother told them that Anakin was involved with an accident. It shocked them to no ends. Jyn hugged her daughter who was now in tears. Will however sat in silence. It was still a hard matter for his brain to process. His body shivered and eyes widen with fear piercing his very soul. Anakin was going to die. _Oh no… what have I done?_ He thought.

Rey sobbed hard inside the car. She could not think straight anymore. Cassian drove her to the hospital while Jyn stayed with the children. He told her that Rose and Finn are at the hospital with Ben and Jacen. Ben? Of course, he’s the father. Rey feared what Ben would do to her after this.

“Ben’s with them... It’ll be fine Rey.” Cassian assured her; although the man himself was unsure of what Ben would do. He continued to drive quickly.

Rey and Cassian arrived at the hospital. Rey immediately ran into the emergency hall. She called out to Anakin’s name at the top of her lungs. Cassian held on to her by the shoulder to stop the frantic mother from causing a ruckus. A few doctors and nurses tried to calm her down.

“My son… Ani! Where is he... where’s my boy?” Rey called out desperately. She held on to the nurse in front of her.

“Calm down ma’am…. May we know what your son’s name is please?” The nurse asked.

“Anakin. His name is Anakin. They said he got into an accident.” Rey sobbed and her hands trembled.

“Alright ma’am. Hold on for a second. Hey Joey, bring this lady to the front. The others that came before are at the waiting room.” Said the nurse.

“Sure boss.” He said. The male nurse named Joey immediately brought Rey and Cassian to where they need to go.

Finn got up as he saw Rey coming from afar. Rose heave a sigh of relief. Rey ran toward her and immediately Rose embraced Rey in her arms. Ben upon seeing Rey wanted to bark at her but Phasma stopped him to it. The least of all they need was for both Ben and Rey to argue while Anakin was still in the operation theater fighting for dear life. Finn and Cassian calmed the both of them down from causing any disturbance. Rose and Phasma hold on to Rey.

“Where is Jacen?” She asked.

“He’s over there. Rey you have no idea what he’s going through.” Rose said. She brought her to the waiting are. Rey called out to her son.

“Jacen!” Rey called out to her son. Jacen’s head rose up and he turned to his right.

That look in his eyes when Rey saw them was full of hurt.  But wait? There was also a hint of hate. She walked over to give him a tight embrace. Jacen got up from his seat and stepped further away from her leaving Rey looking puzzled and so did everyone else.

“Where were you!? How could you do this to us mum?” Jacen cried. The boy vented out his frustration.

Not long, Han, Luke and Leia arrived. Jacen immediately ran toward his grandfather and hugged him instead. Han had to bring him elsewhere to calm the boy. Rey cried and cried until Rose had to bring her to the other side. Suddenly, Ben took her by the hand and pulled her out of the hospital in which surprised everyone. She could feel his tight hold on her and soon they stopped at a nearby parking lot.

“Jacen, he ran away from school today! I called you like a thousand times. Where the hell were you?” Ben yelled. A few passersby who were walking near them fasten their pace as they did not dare to get caught in his wrath.

“Ben I didn’t know. I was out the whole day. I–“ Rey’s words were cut short when she heard him exasperated.

“Damnit Rey! You could’ve at least checked your phone.” Ben said angrily. Rey was terrified and she could not think straight.

“My phone?” Rey puzzled. She wiped her tears and searched for it in her bag. Of course, she was too caught up with everything that she completely forgot about it.

Rey took out her phone. Her eyes widen at the sight of it. The power was off. How could this be? After she turned it on, hundreds of notifications and missed calls came flooding in. They were mostly from Anakin, Rose, the Resistance office, Finn, Jess, Poe and one from Haldo. Even Phasma called her. But above all, he number that called the her most was Ben.

“Really Rey? You turned it off?” Ben growled.

“I did not! I’m perfectly sure I charged a good amount of battery last night. See?” Rey showed the number of percent her battery was left with. That did not convinced Ben at all in fact it made him feel infuriated.

“Then why didn’t you answer?” Ben shouted. 

“I – I didn’t know you guys called me alright!” Rey was lost of words to say. “I was with Tobias an– “Ben let out a chuckle of frustration in which stopped her from saying anything further.

“I see… Okay, fine. Since you two are practically too caught up in your own bliss, it doesn’t matter anymore. If anything happens to Anakin, mark my words Rey, I’m gonna take Jacen with me…. Both of them.” Ben warned. Rey stood frozen by his words. This was exactly what she was afraid of.

Ben walked back into the hospital leaving Rey dumbfounded. Everything was clearly out of sorts. Rose and Finn ran toward her. Rey sobbed hard. Rose did not know whether to pity the mother or being angry with her. Both her friends were very disappointed with her indeed.

“Why didn’t you answer our calls?” Finn said angrily. It was his turn now to infuriate.

“Look Finn… before you say anything, I didn’t know my phone was switched off.” Rey said. Finn and Rose looked at each other and then to her. Somehow that was hard to believe.

“Did it ever occur to you to look at it once? Seriously, what is wrong with you?” Rose screeched. She felt a surge of anger was about to burst out. Rey did not know how to answer this one since she was too caught up in the moment with Tobias.

“I was with Tobias alright. We went to Brooklyn and–“ Finn’s eyes went wide by what she had just said.

“Wait, wait… hold the fuck up. You went to Brooklyn?” Finn asked.

“Well, yes. I had lunch with Tobias today and then he invited me to go look at a few properties in Brooklyn.” Rey explained. She huffed. “You know you could’ve called him and ask if I was there.” Rose and Finn looked at each other with their mouths opened and then back to her.

“The fuck Rey, we’ve been trying to get hold of him as well.” Finn argued. “Strangely enough he didn’t pick up our calls either! Were you two… huh, I don’t know, in the middle of something intimate that we didn’t know of?”

“Finn! It’s not like that all. Look, He said he needed my help and so I went with him for heaven sake…. Did you really call him?” Rey replied her voice almost screeching.

“YES!” Both husband and wife in front of her roared simultaneously. This made her frowned with confusion. If they did call him then why on earth Tobias did not mentioned to her anything about it? Finn shook his head and let out a huff.

“I don’t mean to sound rude Rey but ever since you dated that guy I hardly see you pay attention to the twins. Heck, even Jacen doesn’t want to come near you anymore.” Rose paused. “This is serious Rey. I got a feeling that your son was trying to tell you something. Why can’t you see that?” She stated.

“Rey, you really fucked up this time and we can’t help you if Ben decides to take your sons away.” Finn said with his hands on his hips. Rey buried her face in the palm of her hands. Both Finn and Rose were right. She really messed it up this time.

*** * ***

Silence surrounded the waiting room of the emergency department. Leia tried calming Ben down and the whole family waited for the doctor to finish operating on Anakin. Jacen was already sleeping with his head on his grandmother’s lap. Hux came by to pick Phasma up from the hospital. His sympathy goes out to Ben, Rey and their family. Cassian was already seen talking to Han. Sitting at the other side of the waiting room, Rey, Rose and Finn settled down. Rey pondered back on the event that happened this morning.

 _“I love you too mummy…” Said Anakin._ _He placed his arms around her neck for a hug._

Her baby boy… Anakin’s voice ringing in her mind and the look of him waving at her from the staircase of Alderaan Academy’s doorstep as usual before he goes to class… it dawned to Rey that she would never see it anymore. The sheer thought of it only made her cried harder. Rose placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort. Rey looked at the screen of her phone. From what she recalled in her mind, Rey never switched it off. The battery was still eighty seven percent full so it was impossible for the phone to magically turn itself off anyway. She recalled back a memory from last night.

“Rose, I did charge my phone last night. Yes! Anakin did it for me when I told him to plug it near my bedside table before dinner.” Rey exclaimed.

“Yeah, and your only witness right now is practically battling his life in there. Seriously Rey I don’t know why I– Finn’s words were cut short. Rey jumped to her feet and turn to face the both of them.

“I know alright! I didn’t switch it off.” Rey paused. “Korr Sella, she called me this morning about the design you asked me to finalize. Yes! I heard my phone ringing. I was still at home at the kitchen back then.” Rey pointed out, assured herself and clapped both her hands shut. Rose looked toward Finn. Clearly their friend was about to go mad.

“Maybe, you did switch it off and you probably forgot about it.” Rose snarked; her arms crossed against her chest.

“Guys, I’m not lying. You believe me… don’t you?” Rey pleaded.  Finn exhaled.

“Truth is Rey it’s hard for all of us to believe you right now.” Finn said worriedly.  Rose said the same thing. Rey huffed and sat back on the chair. Alas, her alibi was not enough to convince them. Suddenly she sat straight and turned toward Finn.

“Finn, you told Korr Sella to say hi to me on the phone this morning, right?” Rey turned to face him. Finn blinked and then his eyes widen.

“You’re right. I was completely next to her at that time!” Finn said as he sat up straight.

“Hold on… Oh god.” Rose said all of a sudden and the both of them turned to her.

“What is it Rose?” Rey asked. Before she could say anything, the doors of the Operation theater opened. Rey got up and immediately walked toward the surgeon.

“Mr. Solo, might I have a word?” Dr. Nala Se said.

“I’m Anakin’s mother. Doctor, how is my son? Is he okay?” Rey interrupted before Ben could say anything. The doctor took off his mask.

“For the time being, we are doing all we can to stabilize him. From the result of the x-rays we received, he’s badly injured as the accident has caused him two broken ribs. His left arm and leg are broken as well. Luckily his lungs were not damaged. Although, there was a blood clot in earlier but we managed to prevent it on time before it could spread. We suspect the concussion was caused by the collision when his head hit the ground.” He paused.

“Dear God.” Leia cried. Han wrapped his arms around her. Finn sighed as Rose gasped.

The doctor explained that they were lucky enough that Anakin’s neck was not twisted but unfortunately, he lost quite a lot of blood and the little boy’s chances of survival may be thin. Rey cried upon hearing her explanation. Unfortunately, they were low in stock of his type of blood to continue with the operation so the doctors seek any of the members of Anakin’s family who are of the same blood as he was to donate. The doctors suggest for him to be given blood transfusion.

“What is his blood type?” Han asked.

“O negative.” Both Rey and the doctor said.

“I’m O negative. Take mine.” Ben volunteered. He willingly donated his blood to ensure his son survive the operation. After signing a few paper documents, the nurse led Ben into a room whereas the entire family and friends all waited back at the waiting room.

Leia gently stroked Jacen’s hair. He was fast asleep with his head on now her lap. Rey wanted to take him into her arms but seeing that they probably hate her for what happened she could not find herself the courage to do it. Han took a seat next to her. If he’s in to give a word of wisdom or to tell her that she fucked up like the others had mentioned to her for the past hours ago then he might as well forget about it. Rey was not in the mood to throw words with anyone. All that crying has made her eyes looked puffy and her body exhausted. Surprisingly, Han handed her a small packet of tissue.

“Thank you…” She said. Han nodded in reply.

“I’m not gonna ask or question you of what you already heard from Ben and the others…” Han paused for a moment. “I just want to ask if it’s alright with you of course, that we take Jacen back to our place for the night. Someone’s gotta watch over the kid.” Han asked. “I figured you and Ben might be here for more than a while.”

“Sure…” Rey agreed. Her eyes fell on her son. As much as she wanted him close, judging by how he reacted before Rey figured that Jacen might be in need of some personal space.

“You can’t blame him. The kid’s got it rough… I don’t know what’s going on between you two but you need to realize that he is as much hurt as much as you are. Now he might not be telling you through words but his action says it all. Be reasonable with him… or else, it’ll create a distance between you two. By then it’s a little too late for you to realize… I learned that the hard way.” Han told her. Rey knew exactly what he had meant.

“Mommy, I’m sleepy. I wanna go home.” Lucy yawned.

“Alright honey.” Said Rose. Finn then picked her up and carried his daughter in his arms.

“Well peanut, we’re gonna head home for now. If there’s anything you need, give us a call. Inform us of Anakin’s situation too.” Finn said to Rey.

“Okay… Bye guys. Thank you for everything.” Rey said as she hugged Rose and caressed Lucy’s hair. The little girl blinked her sleepy eyes.

“Goodnight sir.” Finn shook a hand with Han. Han nodded and smile. It was getting rather late anyway and so Rose and Finn excused themselves.

Lucy was already asleep when her father gently placed her at the back of the seat. Finn fastened her seatbelt and took off his jacket as a blanket to cover his sleeping daughter. Along the drive way back home, Rose pondered upon what Rey mentioned and everything that had transpired so far. It occurred to the woman that nothing seemed to make sense. She wanted to believe Rey so much but her instinct said something else. Rose questioned her husband again if Rey’s secretary really did call Rey and she answered.

“Yes, even Poe was there with me. I asked Korr to see if Rey gave her the designs that asked her to finalize. I remember Poe signing the papers before I send it off for printing.” Finn said.

“What time did she made that call?” Rose asked.

“I can’t remember.  Around 9 in the morning…. maybe” Finn said as he concentrated on his driving on the road ahead of them. Rose looked at her phone once more. She viewed back the call log of the time she tried calling Rey. It was in the afternoon.

“Do you think she’s lying?” Finn asked if she suspected anything. Rose turned to face him.

“Don’t look at me like that…. I mean, I had a hunch but considering how bad of a liar she is…I mean, we also knew that whole secret where ‘ _Ben is Rey’s ex-husband_ ’ thing only a few months ago. Now, even I have doubts over how many more secrets she kept from us... or lied.” Rose huffed quietly; afraid to wake up her sleeping princess at the back seat. Rose knew there was more to the story that meets the logical explanation.

Then again, judging by the person Rey was, she would not avoid any calls if it was Jacen or Anakin the one that called her. They were too important to Rey. Finn said that people could change over the years. Rose did not say anything to that. They arrived home and after the couple tucked their beloved daughter to bed, now in their own bedroom, the husband and wife pondered once more regarding the conversation they spoke of in the car. 

“Do you remember the time when the late Mr. Kenobi was admitted into the hospital?” Rose asked. Then it hit him.

“Damnit, of course!... Rose, how can we not see the pattern?” Finn smacked his forehead. Rose tilted her head to the other side.

“The last time she switched off her phone, grandpa Obi was admitted into the hospital. She went hysterical for days until we had to snap her out of it.” Finn mentioned. “Rey never switched off her phone. She might put it on silent mode though and– “Finn paused. Rose’s mouth fell open.

“She would always place it on the table!” Finn and Rose both said simultaneously while pointing at each other.

“Well that means… she was telling the truth.” Rose concluded her thoughts.

“But if she didn’t switch it off… then who did?” Finn wondered. Rose blinked. That was a good question indeed.

Silence crept between them as the couple was deep in thoughts. Finn looked at her and then slowly his eyes widen. No, it does not make any sense at all. Rose did not want to say it at first but if her hunches are proven correct then the story would make more sense. This shocked Finn to no ends but then again, the both of them was on the edge of a clueless investigation. Again Rose rounded all the alibis together. For now, Rey was the possible suspect. There has to be another person behind it all. Then something inside her mind ticked. Rose’s face suddenly went pale. This made her eyes wide open. He was right. Someone else must have done it. 

“Honey…. Rey said she’s with Tobias today, right?” Rose gulped. Her heart suddenly felt uneasy.

“Yeah…?” Finn eyebrows developed into a frown. “Your point is?”

 “What if… what if he’s the one that switched it off?” She blurted out. Finn gasped.

“Are you crazy? He wouldn’t. I mean, it- it just not... Honey we can’t accuse him of doing something like that? That’s totally out of the question.” Finn said.

“Then who else was with her today? You tell me.” Said Rose. Finn could feel his mind was about to go ballistic. They were certainly in a huge mess.

“This whole thing doesn’t add up but if you recall back both you and I tried calling him but strangely enough, he too was unavailable. Doesn’t that bother you?” Rose pointed out.

“I guess... it’s possible as the chances are clear. What else do you have in mind?” Finn asked.

“Jacen…” Rose said. “You remember the time during the luncheon at Jyn’s home, Rey accused him for making a joke out of Tobias's drink. I thought there was something fishy about that.”

“Look, I completely understand that when his mom started dating and all–“ Finn’s words were cut off.

“No silly, what I mean was… what if he knew something that Rey doesn’t? Concerning Tobias for instance?” Rose questioned. This got Finn’s attention. “Although It’s not a rare sight to us for Jacen to feel threaten that his mother got herself a boyfriend and all but it’s odd that he distance himself from her.”

“You might be on point there. He’s the kind of person who would fight to the end. Do you think he know something that we don't?" Finn said in a serious tone.

"Could be. Why else would you think he rebel against the idea of his mother and Tobias so much." Rose continued.

"So… what do you suggest we do?” Finn asked.

Rose told him to keep everything a secret while she investigates the matter. What Rose has said before did made sense of the whole ordeal but accusing Tobias? That was something he was not ready to face yet, considering the many project they received from Tobias’s company. Slowly he began to understand what she was trying to imply. The least he wished for was for Tobias to bang on the doors of his office or worse, home. Finn told her not to do anything reckless as the person she was accusing of was of high profile and an influential entrepreneur to boot. He was afraid that his wife could get herself into trouble. Rose snorted and told him something that made Finn chuckled at the thought of it.

“They can try alright but there’s nothing that Rose Tico can’t investigate.” Rose told him.

*** * ***

Cassian came back from the hospital and Jyn asked if everything was fine. She told the kids about what happened just as Cassian thought she would do. Jyn told him that Ellie cried when she heard the news but nothing could be said the same on his brother Will. Will heard faint footsteps walked pass his room from the outside. His father has returned. Ever since his mother told him of the news regarding Jacen and Anakin he could not sleep a wink. Tears streamed down from his eyes to his cheeks. This happened all because he could not tell the truth. One single truth. He got out of his bed and walked to his parent’s room. He knocked on their door. Cassian walked to open the door. He was surprised to see his son was crying.

“Will… What’s wrong miho? Cassian asked. He led him inside. Jyn got up and held him into her embrace.

“Darling what is it? Did you have nightmares again?” Jyn asked. Will would not stop crying and he hugged his mother tight. He kept on repeating that he was sorry for everything that has happened.

“I’m sorry mum, dad... It’s all my fault. Anakin’s gonna die and it’s all my fault!” He confessed. There was a surprise and worried look on both his parent’s faces.

“What are you talking about Will?” Cassian bent down the same eye level as his son was.

As they sat on the edge of the bed, they asked him of why he would say such things. Will told them that Anakin and Jacen had a fight back at school in which prompt Jacen to run away. They fought about Rey’s happiness and her relationship with Mr. James. Aside from that, Anakin told Jacen to apologize to Tobias for the incident during the luncheon. Will admitted the truth that it was he who put the jalapeno juice inside Tobias’s drink. This shocked his parents as they wonder why would Will do that? He was a kind boy and doing jokes like this was certainly out of his character. Then again, Jyn want to hear his reason for doing it.

“Will, why did you do that?” His mother asked. She looked too concerned.

Will reveal that he overheard Tobias was planning to separate Jacen and Anakin from his mother. He wanted them to be in the custody of Ben instead so that he could have Rey for himself. This stunned both of his parents.

“Willy, is it really true?” She asked rather alarmingly. This was a serious matter indeed.

“Yes, I told grandpa about it and I also told him not to tell you. I was afraid you would be angry with me. I wanted to tell Jacen and Anakin first but now Anakin’s gonna die and Jacen will go away and it’s all because I’m afraid of speaking out the truth.” Will sobbed even harder. “I was afraid that if I say anything, everybody might think i'm a liar and hate me for it.”

“Oh, baby come here.” Jyn said and she hugged her son. Cassian heaved a sigh as he too was stricken by what he had just heard and mad even of what his son had to go through.

After calming him down, Cassian took his son back to his room. When he returned Jyn was waiting for him. She could not lie down now that she knows the truth about the heart of the matter. Cassian did not want to admit it to her at first but he felt that Jyn should know. He told her about Ben wanting to fight Rey for custody over the boys. This shocked the mother.  

“If this is indeed true, we must warn them. I can’t let them make the biggest mistake of their lives Cassian.” Jyn sighed.

“I know my dear. But we can’t meddle into the matter just because we know the truth. We need to inform Finn and Rose first. After all, between you and I, they’re the closest to Rey. She’ll listen to them.” Cassian said.

“God… this is too mind blowing and I thought that Mr. Gerera’s court cases were far worse.” Jyn huffed.

Cassian sighed as he leaned against the headboard of their bed. Jyn looked at him.

“I didn’t want to tell you this just yet. I received information about Tobias actually. According to Kaydel, he’s one of the twelve entrepreneurs who supported Assemblymen Snoke’s campaign.” Cassian stated. His worried face gave it all away.

“The more reason we need to warn Rey. What if he’s using her just to get to Leia?” Jyn gasped.

“No. He only just knew that Ben was her ex-husband so I doubt that as his motive.” Cassian explained. Jyn exasperated.

“After all this time… argh, I’m so going to give that sly old fox a knuckle sandwich. Poor Will.” Jyn growled.

“Darling, calm down… yes, I also want to give him that too but right now, we need to sleep. Tomorrow, I suggest you go and see Rose. Inform her about it what Will said. With a little bit of luck we might still be able to put a stop to his nasty plans.” Cassian said.

The couple then went off to bed. Today has been quite a day not just for the both of them but to others who were close to the Kenobi family. To Finn and Rose, whether or not their beloved friend Rey was innocent, there were about to find out. As for Jyn and Cassian, with Will’s confession, it would be the key to Tobias’s undoing and eventually led to his downfall. For now, Jyn let her eyes closed until tomorrow’s sun rise where she will put things right where they supposed to be thus, stopping the Kenobi family from being torn apart.

*** * ***

The faint beeping sound coming from the monitor from inside the room indicated Rey that her son was still breathing but then again he was not awake. She looked through the glass window in front of her. Anakin’s operation was long over but they were not permitted to enter inside just yet. The doctors told them that it would take a while for him to regain his consciousness back. They still need to monitor his vital signs and heartbeat as the chances of his survival was unsure. Ben and Rey heaved a sigh at the thought of the fact that their baby boy was in a deep coma.

Ben was at the nurse’s station filling in a few forms for the hospital’s use. By the time he finished he walked over toward the room where Anakin was admitted. Tubes, wires and a bag of drip could be seen all around Anakin’s body and hands. Rey wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel her heart ached at the sight of her son like that. _He’s just a boy... He isn’t supposed to undergo this kind of thing._ Rey thought sadly. Then again accidents could happen at anytime and anywhere without her realizing it.

“Why don’t you go to sleep... I’ll watch over him.” Said Ben; appearing next to her rather quietly. He massaged the back of his neck. Rey turned her head facing next to him.

“I’m fine… I already texted Jess I won’t be coming to work tomorrow anyway.” Rey told him. Silence slowly crept in between them despite other noises that could be heard around the hospital ward.

“I promised him I made his favourite sandwich when he gets back from school…. and now…” Rey choked and then she started to cry once more with her right hand covering her mouth. Ben turned to her sighed. He looked back to the front.

“I don’t wanna know how far your love life with Tobias is. Like you always say, you have your life and I have mine. But, we both very well know that our lives are not just about us anymore. It’s about them. I hope what happen today served as lesson for you not to be stupid.” Ben paused. There was a slight anger in his tone of voice but not a threatening one.

“Ben… I–“ her words were cut short.

“Jacen and Anakin… they’re still young and they need a father. If you really love Tobias and thought that he could be the father they need, then be my guest. Go… go ahead and marry him. But Rey, I’m not gonna stop being their dad just because we’re not married to each other anymore. I’m gonna be there every step of the way in their lives…. I love them Rey.” Ben confessed.

Rey could not find the words to say anything back. Her heart felt a sharp pang upon what he had just said. Yet, her heart found itself also moved by his determination and devotion. For Ben in giving his consent for her and Tobias’s relationship was nothing short of easy. She knew the kind of person Ben was before but the man in front of her was a completely different person. _Did he meant everything he said? Did he really wanted me to marry Tobias?_ The words muddled in in her brain. Then she remembered Tobias’s words during the time when they stood in front of the window of one of the properties he showed her. When he said that he wanted to start a family with her sounded like a fantasy. To finally have a loving family she always dreamed of having that Ben could not provide her with. It was so easy for Tobias to utter those words and yet… Why? Where did this feeling come from? Why the sudden pain that developed in her heart made her feel guilty toward the man in front of her? Was marrying Tobias the best thing to do?... To that, she simply could not find the answer.

 


	15. While He Was Sleeping (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think she’ll be alright?” Jyn asked.  
> “Oh, she’ll be fine. It’s Tobias I’m looking forward to for a nose bleed.” Rose said as she walked while gesturing a punch of her fist onto the palm of her other hand.  
> “In all my years of teaching that girl, Don’t underestimate her. She may look like a cinnamon roll but she’s actually one tough cookie herself.” Luke let out a chuckle as he shook his head.  
> “Ah… I see. Well, let’s make sure she doesn’t overdo it then. Shall we?” Jyn said.  
> “Let’s” Rose nodded. Luke was already putting on his sunglasses as they walked out. Like some secret agents on a mission, together the trio headed out of the hospital as they followed Rey from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (^_^). A new update!! By the way, Thank you for all your comments and loves. It keeps me high and motivated. God bless, things are pretty lenient in real life responsibilities for the moment in which gave me good amount of time to continue writing my fan fic. The tension rises as Will revealed the secret to his parents. When will Rey realize that her son was trying to tell her something? Will Anakin be alright? Oooh... Wonder what’s gonna happen next? Anyway, without further ado, here’s the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :) :) :)

Jyn's hands fidgeted at the thought of how was she going to tell Rose of what her son has told her last night.  When Rose arrived, she invited her to come to the living room for a private talk. As she prepared a cup of coffee for Rose, Jyn asked if there are any news regarding Anakin’s current condition.

“He’s been moved to much private ward. One of those first class ones so that it’ll be easier for the family to gather there.” Rose said. She drank her tea. Jyn nodded. “You said you have something to tell me. what is it?”

“Before you judge anything of what I am about to say know that as your neighbour and friend, I care for the Kenobi family very much.” Jyn said. This made Rose puzzled. It sounded as if Jyn was about to tell her something big alright.

“Okay…” Rose simply replied.

“Last night, will told me something quite bizarre. I don’t know how much of it is true but nonetheless I believed in my son.” Jyn paused. “He told me that Mr. James, I mean, Tobias, he couldn't be trusted.” Rose nearly spurted her drink.

This gained Rose’s attention alright. Slowly Jyn told Rose about the matter that Tobias was planning for Rey and the twins. This shocked Rose to no ends. Then again, the pieces were starting to come together. She was right! Something was definitely wrong. To Jyn’s surprise, Rose told her of the conversation she had with Finn last night.

“Then if you’re right, Rey must be innocent! Good lord. The nerve of such asshole.” Jyn said angrily.

“Woah there Jyn, we still don’t know for sure if he’s the real culprit or not. Will’s alibi isn’t enough to support the facts. We don’t have enough evidence to prove it. Gosh if only there’s evidence, just one would do.” Rose huffed. Clearly the two women were out of ideas.

“If you say Rey lied then– “Jyn’s words were cut short.

“At first I thought the same but this was Rey. She wouldn’t do these kinds of stuff especially toward her sons. The time when her late grandfather was admitted was one example she’d gone hysterical.” Rose told Jyn the whole story.

“Gracious. The more we need to warn her then.” Jyn said.

“I know… but we may need more evidence which is why I’m gonna do an investigation.” Rose said.

“How are you going to do that?” Jyn frowned.

“Yeah… actually, I haven’t thought of that part yet but I’m working on it.” Rose replied.

“You must start somewhere. Why don’t you try asking Rey about all the things that happened to her before the accident? By some sheer luck we might get a few clues.” Jyn suggested.

“I’ll do that alright. God, I can’t believe about what you said and to think that we actually welcomed the guy into our homes.” Rose said.

“My home to be exact… I don’t think he’s ever been to yours.” Jyn told her. She placed the palm of her hand under her chin.

“Good thing too. Argh! to think that all of this happened on Lucy’s birthday. If he truly is our culprit I am so going to kick his ass.” Rose smacked her left fist in the right palm of her hands. "Come on. Let's go to the hospital."

Back at the Resistance office, Finn broke the news to everyone that Rey might not be available for a time as her son was caught in an accident. Poe, Jess, Korr Sella and everyone in their department sends their sympathy. The two men were in Jess’s office  discussing about work. Finn heaved a sigh as he told his worries to his colleagues. Jess and Poe turned to look at him.

“Cheer up Finn. The kid’s gonna be fine.” Poe placed a hand on Finn’s back.

“It’s not that…” Finn paused. “I’m just worried about Rey.”

“Heck, we all are. When did she arrive at the hospital yesterday?” Jess asked. Finn snorted to show his disappointment.

“Late. Believe it or not, she was with Tobias the whole time, in Brooklyn.” Said Finn and then he shook his head.

Poe turned to Finn and frowned. Suddenly, a realization hit him like a truck regarding a conversation he had this morning with a certain someone. A few hours ago, Poe came across with Director Haldo. It just so happened that both of them were using the elevator to head upstairs to their office.

“Hey flyboy, hold the button of for me.” Haldo said from afar. Poe did as he was told. She quickly walked inside.

“Good morning ma’am.” Poe simply said.

“Morning to you as well Dameron, bit of a sleepy start I presume?” She said as she caught him yawning.

“If you know that then don’t give me so much work.” Poe said sarcastically. Haldo laughed.

“That’s because it’s my hobby to torture you.” Haldo joked in which received a slight chuckle from Poe. “Oh yeah, the favour yo asked of me yesterday…” Poe turned to her.

“Did you manage to contact him?” Poe asked.

“Yes. I managed to get hold of him yesterday afternoon. It turns out that Ms. Kenobi isn’t with him. Apparently he’s  alone in Brooklyn all day looking at a few properties.” Haldo told him.

“Oh… I see.” Poe replied.

“Poe… Poe?” Finn nudged him at the arm. Poe startled; awoken from his revere.

He turned back to Finn and his eyes went wide. He asked Finn once more if Rey indeed said that Tobias was with her. Finn said yes and then Poe suddenly let out a gasped. This startled both Jess and Finn. A creased developed in between their eyebrows.

“Oh god… I think we’re about to enter a huge mess.” Poe realized.

“Excuse me?” Jess asked.

“Finn, yesterday I asked Haldo for a favour. I asked her to call Tobias for me.” Poe confessed. Jess and Finn looked at each other and then back to him.

“What?” Finn frowned in disbelief. He had enough surprises in one day to be exact but Poe must had his reasons.

“You went to Haldo for help?” Jess gasped. Poe nodded in reply.

“Yeah. Finn, you said that Rey told you that she’s with Tobias yesterday the whole time, right?” Poe pointed out.

“Yes.” Finn replied.

“The thing is… I know this sounds crazy but Haldo said to me that Tobias told her that he never saw Rey. He was in Brooklyn all day… alone.” Poe said. Jess’s mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.

“The hell Poe?” she blurted out and then her eyes turned toward Finn. Finn realized that the puzzles were starting to come together.

“Wait a minute. Hold on, if Rey was with Tobias yesterday then why didn’t he said the exact same thing?” Jess wondered. Her heart felt rather uneasy by the whole ordeal. The two men looked at her. They felt something strange and dark about what she had just said.

“Oh God Poe, are you sure that’s what Haldo said?” Finn gestured out a hand as he got up from his seat. His eyes looked alarmed.

“Positive. Tobias said so himself that she's not with him. I could ask Haldo again if you want.” Poe told him.

“No, no it’s fine.” Finn huffed. “This is bad, like, I mean really bad.”

“What’s bad? Finn is– “Jess’s words were cut off by the sound of Finn’s phone ringing. It was a call from Rose. He quickly answered it.

“Hello?” Finn answered.

“Honey, you are not gonna believe what I’m about to tell you.” Rose informed.

“Oh yeah, wait till you hear what I have to say.” Finn told her.

Both Finn and Rose knew Rey and she was not the type of person to lie in fact she’s very bad at it. Jess sensed that there is more to the matter that meets the eye. Clearly it was Tobias the key person in this problem. Rose was shocked to hear the information that Finn received from Poe. Nonetheless, she told him about the piece of information that Jyn had exposed to her. They were stricken to the bone. It all made more sense now and it was indeed true. Something was definitely fishy about Tobias. Rose told him to meet her at the hospital immediately as she need him to convince Rey about the matter together.

“Then all of this was deliberately done Rose. No doubt about it, he’s the main suspect.” Finn told her.

“Yeah and who better to switch the phone off than the person of whom she was with.” Rose replied. “Urgh, just wait till I get my hands around his neck, I’ll rip that pretty head of his apart!”

“Oh, oh alright honey… I know you’re angry but please calm down. I’ll come by this afternoon.” Finn told her that if they are to prove that Rey was innocent they need all the evidence they can get in exposing Tobias’s true colors.

*** * ***

Rose and Jyn went to the hospital to pay Rey a visit but was surprised to see Tobias there. The sight of the double-faced snake made Rose’s blood boiled. The nerve of him to even show his face over here! Even so, Jyn told her to lie low. The both of them decided to play his little game along. Ben’s uncle, Luke was present at the ward as well. So far, Anakin’s condition was still the same. The boy was a deep coma. Tobias pulled her into a hug to comfort the woman. He told her that he’ll be with her every single minute much to Rose’s dismay. She gave Tobias a glare and told Rey that she will return later. The two woman walked out of the children's ward.

“It’s gonna take us a miracle to get to her. Any ideas on how we are gonna warn her about Tobias?” Jyn sighed.

“Tsk… If only we can get Rey to be alone for once without that no good of a shit face hugging her all the time.” Rose thought.

“Who’s been hugged by a shit face?” Luke asked. Jyn and Rose nearly shrieked upon him sneaking up behind them.

“Mr. Skywalker! Uh… um… “Jyn looked toward Rose and then back to him. She was lost for words. It seemed that Luke has overheard their little conversation.

Luke invited Jyn and Rose for a quick cup of coffee in which they reluctantly agreed. He asked them how long Rey and Tobias was in a relationship. Rose told him that it was nothing serious at first but now she honestly told him that she wanted it to end immediately. Judging from their little conversation earlier, this somehow does not surprised Luke.

“I saw you kept growling at him with a rather intense looking stare.” Luke said and he took a sip of his coffee. “I tend to pay attention to my surroundings that others sometimes lack of doing.” 

“With all due respect Mr. Skywalker, it’s not exactly easy for us to tell you that…” Jyn paused for a moment with a worried looking face. She wanted so much to tell him but was afraid that Luke might take matters into his own hands. Luke sense her discomfort and he then told her something in which made them agree to tell everything after that.

“I remember the first time I met her. Rey was a headstrong girl. Rather annoying sometimes but above all, she’s the kind that could brighten up whatever room she walked into.” Luke told the two of them. “Even if she’s no longer my niece in law, whatever happens to her and the twins, will answer to me.”

He told Jyn and Rose that his late mentor Obi Wan Kenobi was like a father to him more than his own father ever was. The Kenobi's were not just friends, Luke considered them his family, through and through. Seeing them hurt, it hurt Luke as well. Rose sighed and decided to tell Luke the truth. When they finished telling him the story, Luke pondered upon what they could do.

“This is serious indeed. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell my sister. She’d flip the heck out of Tobias if she knew about it.” Said Luke.

“What about Ben? Should we inform him?” Jyn asked.

“No, don’t. He’ll do much worse than Leia. Trust me, it’s like signing that Tobias guy a death contract and he might just be missing a limb or two later.” Luke shook his head. Rose let out a snort.

“Better him that Anakin.” She growled. To start with their investigation, Luke asked them when the last time anyone got a hold of Rey and who was the person that called her. Rose told him that it was around 9 in the morning and the person that called Rey was her own secretary.

“After that her phone was switched off.” Rose concluded. Luke thought for a while.

“You called her around 2, right?” Luke asked.

“Yes, it was an hour after Jacen went missing.” Rose said.

“Okay, let’s assume that her phone was switched off before that.” Luke said.

“I don’t think that’s possible. Rey would have noticed.” Jyn commented.

“Unless….” Rose gasped. The two people at the table turned to look at her. “Oh God, she told me yesterday that she was having lunch with him. With Tobias!”

“That’s it. That’s our clue.” Luke snapped his finger. “Do you know which restaurant or eateries they went?” Luke asked.

“It's Hawkins and Bar.” Rose concluded.

“That’s possible. We could start there.” Jyn suggested.

“Ask them if you can look at their surveillance camera. That could be our biggest evidence to bring him down.” Luke told them. Rose nodded but then she remembered something from before.

“Shoot. I can’t go there. The manager knows me from Lucy’s birthday party remember? Finn and I practically had dealings with them.” Rose said.

“Gosh you’re right. I was present at the party as well. Tsk...” Jyn leaned against the armchair and folded her arms against her chest.

“Well, in that case, I’ll go there myself.” Said Luke volunteered. “Besides, I’ve never been to that place before so that should cover up my tracks.”

“How are you gonna do it?” Jyn asked.

“Relax, I have a few tricks up my sleeves. In the meantime, you two keep an eye on things here. Especially on Tobias. Keep him distracted and make sure he doesn’t suspect a thing about what we're doing.” Luke instructed the two of them.

Jyn and Rose nodded in reply. With any luck, they might just found their biggest clue. They got up from their seat and so the three of them began their investigation. Luke put on his sunglasses and instructed his driver to drive him to the restaurant that Rose mentioned earlier. If there was one thing that Luke learned from his parents, no one should mess with their family. If they did, oh there was hell to pay.

 *** * ***           

Anakin slowly opened his eyes. The brightness around the room nearly blurred his vision. He sat up straight, rubbed his eyes and the looked at his surroundings. Strange though, he was in his old room back in England. The jacket that Jacen use to wear was placed on top of the table like he used to put. Their toys, books and clothes were still there. Anakin wondered as he did not remember returning to England before. Surely, he must have known about it.  Suddenly, the smell of something good traveled through the half-opened door caught his attention.

“Mummy?” Anakin called out to his mother. He slowly got out from the bed and then walked out of the room.

He could hear laughter coming from downstairs. It was a laugh he never thought he would hear once more. Anakin walked faster down the staircase and made his way toward the kitchen. He was greeted by two elder looking people. At first the bright lights from the window blinded him from seeing their faces but slowly the light began to fade and it then revealed their faces to him. His eyes widen by what he saw.

“Hello there.” Obi wan greeted him with the brightest of smile.

Anakin gasped and immediately he ran to hug his beloved great grandfather. There were tears in his eyes now. Oh, how he missed his grandpa Obi’s hugs. They were always warm and welcoming. Obi Wan stated on how much he has grown from the last time he saw this little great grandson of his. He cupped both his hand on Anakin’s cheeks and wiped the young one’s tears away with his thumbs.

“Growing taller than your mum soon I suppose.” The old man chuckled with delight.

“Is this a dream?” Anakin asked as he sniffed; still crying. His hands covered Obi Wan’s own.

The elder lady who was also present in the kitchen chuckled at his words. He knew her from the pictures that his mother used to show him. This was his late grandmother, Satine, Obi Wan’s wife. She placed a hand on his shoulder and invited him to have some breakfast. Anakin sat down and he asked if his mother and Jacen were around. Obi Wan and Satine looked at each other and then to him.

“I’m afraid not love.” Satine said to him.

“Hey Obi Wan, I caught the duck as you requested.” Said a voice from outside the house.

Suddenly another person came inside through the back door. He greeted Obi Wan and Satine a very good morning. Then his gaze fell onto little Anakin. The man looked at him and then he smiled. A wide and happy smile… Anakin remembered his face. This was the very person that has always been at the back of his mind. The man present in front of him was none other than Anakin Skywalker, his father’s late grandfather. The elder Anakin bent down the same eye level at the young boy. He then pulled him into a tight embrace. There was something different about his touch that Anakin had felt. It was much kinder but there was a slight sadness to it as well.

“Were you here the whole time?” Said the young boy.

“Always.” The elder Anakin replied.

As they sat at the table eating their breakfast, Anakin asked Obi Wan why he never spoke about his father to him. The two other elders remained silent as they looked at Obi Wan and then to Anakin. Young Anakin waited for Obi Wan to answer. Obi wan heaved a sigh and nodded.

“Depriving you from your father as well as your mother from the person she loved the most… I did a lot of things lad… to keep our family safe. I regret that decision very much.” Obi wan said. He told Anakin by the time he wanted to tell Rey the truth, he never got his chance. Anakin was a bit upset by this and because of that his mother and father hated each other.

“On the contrary, that’s quite the opposite child.” Satine commented and then ate the pancakes she made. Anakin puzzled by her remarks. “Your mother still cared. She just doesn’t realize it yet.”

“Or kept on denying. Both of them are just too much of an egoistic, heartbroken and conflicted souls… that’s all.” The elder Anakin interrupted.

“You mean to say mum and dad still love each other?” said Anakin frowned

“Oh yes, if you can get them to see it… It does not hurt to try.” The elder Anakin replied and drank the coffee in front of him.

Again, with Tobias around it might be difficult. The elders knew very much that this great grandson of theirs wished not to break hearts of the people he loves. He was too much like his mother and even grandpa Anakin pointed out that this great grandson of his followed much of Padme as well. After breakfast, Grandpa Anakin invited him for a walk in which took young Anakin no time to agree at all. He was surprised to find a vast garden behind their house.

“Whoa… I don’t remember we owned a garden this big before. This must be a dream. Yet, why am I not waking up?” Anakin muttered to himself. His great grandfather called out to him.

“Keep up Ani. You don’t want to go wondering around anywhere. It’s easy to get lost around here sometimes.” He told him.

“Yes grandpa.” Said Anakin and immediately he walked toward him. Not long, they arrived at a lake. Grandpa Anakin invited him to sit down. Anakin did as he was told.

“Do you want to hear a story Ani?” he asked. The little boy tilted his head to the side.

“What story grandpa?” he asked.

“My story.” Grandpa Anakin replied.

Grandpa Anakin told him the story of how he came to power only to lose it after that. It broke Obi Wan and Padme’s heart to see the monster he had become. The young boy was shocked to learned that Grandma Paddie and Grandpa Anakin were also divorced. Anakin only knew about the existence of Luke and Leia when they were nineteen years of age.

“It’s not a story that my dearest daughter or any of our family members would tell you.” He added.

“Why did you…. What happened after that?” Anakin asked.

“Our family…. Was broken.” Said his great grandfather. There was a clear sadness in his voice.

Anakin and Padme were young, full of aspirations and dreams. He was a former war pilot and she a young girl from a well of background. Their differences does not allow them to be together but nonetheless, they fell in love. Young Anakin had learned that Grandpa Anakin and Grandma Paddie had secretly eloped.  Her husband wanted to achieve a higher power even if it means breaking many laws. It was in order to give Padme the life he dreamed of giving her and at the same time he wanted to show the people who ridiculed him that he too can be somebody. Grandpa Anakin managed to get what he wanted by becoming Sheeve Palpatine’s most terrifying right-hand man. Heartbroken, Padme ran away from him and it nearly made him gone mad. She almost lost her life in sorrow but her unborn children were the ones that brought back some senses in her. She was only twenty-two when they were born.

Padme’s parents told her to give up her children as they do not wish for her to have any ties with Anakin anymore. Sadly, Padme also agreed. Their main reason was to keep the children safe. Should President Palpatine knew of the matter, both Luke and Leia would be in terrible danger.  As a result, both babies were put into adoption. Bail Organa and his wife adopted Leia. As for Luke on the other hand, it was Obi Wan Kenobi who sent to live with Anakin’s step brother, Owen Lars and his wife Beru. How the two siblings were reunited again was out of anyone’s control. It was as if fate decided to play a game on them yet again.

“Did you regret it? Your decision I mean, in choosing power over family?” Anakin asked his great grandfather.

“Well, I got what I dreamed of. Wealth, power and all the things that a human being could ever wanted.” He paused. “But at what cost? At the same time… I lost the one thing that mattered the most… yes, I do regret it. I could never turned back time. There was no excuse to what I did and I don’t expect anyone to forgive me either. There’s no point to cry over spill milk.  All that I can say is let the past die and move forward with your life.”

When he returned back to his senses, he helped Bail Organa to overthrow the real enemy in which was the President Sheeve Palpatine himself. The president was charged with corruption and foul play. His rule was eventually put to an end and never again will he come to power. Most of the people who had been oppressed by President Palpatine and threw in prison was rightfully justified. Bail Organa, the other senators along with their followers made sure President Palpatine gave back what was rightfully belong to the people to begin with. Even if Anakin gained a sense of redemption, Padme found it hard to forgive him after all that he has put their love and family into. It was Luke that convinced his mother to forgive Anakin. The family ties between them slowly rekindled. But, it would never be the same.

“I got a good smack on the head by grandpa Obi when I met him again. I said I was sorry. It’s a good thing he forgave me though.” Grandpa Anakin laughed. The young boy smiled. The two buddies became friends once more.

“Luke came to live with me after my brother and his wife died. Leia on the other hand stayed with Padme. Luke brought me to visit them sometimes.” He added.

“You and grandma Paddie didn’t get back together?” Anakin asked.

“Some things…. are hard to mend back. I guess she didn’t want the same mistakes to repeat itself again. That’s why… that’s why we never got back together anymore. I regret that very much. Don’t get me wrong Anakin. I still love her… and I always will.” Said Grandpa Anakin.

Over the years, Grandpa Anakin’s health slowly began to deteriorate.  He did not wish to burden anyone else and so he told his family to send him to an elderly home where he would spend the rest of his life peacefully. It was also that time he got to know a wonderful young teenage girl named Ahsoka Tano and taught her everything he knows about the world. She was like a child he never got to raise.

“She’s my gym teacher at school. Mrs. Bonteri mentioned to me about you.” Anakin told him

“She’s quite a handful back then. I remember the time when we used to play cards with the other residence she used to sneak up behind them in order to tell me what decks my opponents have.”  Grandpa Ani chuckled at the thought of his young friend.

“Padme adored her.” He said.  

“No one in our family should bare the same fate as Padme and I once did.” Said Grandpa Anakin sadly. “You and your family deserves to be happy like any other loving family should be.” Young Anakin knew exactly what his great grandfather had meant.

*** * ***

Luke arrived in front of the restaurant that Rose had mentioned earlier. He took off his glasses and stared at it with full contempt. _So, this is the famous ‘Hawkins and Bar_ ’ _eh_. He thought. At times like this he wished he had Obi Wan’s guidance but then again, that late professor of his would definitely do the same thing but with much careful planning.

“Good day sir, Welcome to Hawkins and Bar. I’m Nodin, Nodin Chavdri sir. Your host for today. Will you be dining in?” Said the waiter with the round glasses to him.  _Well, time for a little bit of fun_. Luke smiled at the thought.

“Good day to you as well Chavdri. Unfortunately, I’m not dining in. I just want to see the person in charge of this place.” Luke said rather politely.

“Oh, in that case, right this way sir.” He said and escorted him to see the manager.

“Hey Brun, somebody’s here to see you.” Said Nodin. A tall white blond hair man walked toward them. Luke saw the name tag on his blazer. Mr. Brun Obatsun, the manager of the restaurant walked toward them and shook hands with Luke.

“How may I assist you… Mister?” He asked. The manager inquired a name from him.

“Hi, I’m Mr. Lars. I’m so sorry to interrupt you on a short notice.” Luke paused as he started to plot his plans. “You see, my daughter in which I love to death has lost something very important.” Luke added. He devised a plan by saying that his daughter had lost an important piece of parcel during the time she had her lunch at their restaurant.

“I’ll have to ask my staff whether or not they saw such thing.” Brun said.

“Well, actually I was hoping to gain access to your surveillance camera. The person she said that she’s dining with yesterday was an impudent cousin or ours. We though he might take the envelop when she wasn’t looking. We did interrogate him but he’s a piece of shit that lies ever so often.” Luke said. Brun frowned. Luke feared that the young manager might discover his intentions but none the less he tried to remain calm.

“That I’m afraid I can’t let you sir becau– his words were cut short.

“Please, people like him could deceive others about matters like that. It’s important for me to see the footage. My family’s deed’s and inheritance is on the line.” He pleaded.

“Where is your daughter right now?” Obatsun questioned.

“She’s on an emergency flight to Guam. There was a problem regarding our family hotel and resort. Apparently behind our backs, that obnoxious cousin of ours wanted to sell the land.  She already left last night and asked me to help her find the document in her stead.” Luke said.

The waiter Nodin patted on Brun’s shoulder. He whispered something to the manager and then they excused themselves at the far side of the corner. Their conversation was a long one so Luke patiently waited for them to finish.

“The man and his family’s about to lose their inheritance Brun. We can’t just stand here and do nothing. We have to help him.” said Nodin.

“Shut it Chavdri I’m trying to think. If Tobias knew this it’ll be on our heads.” Brun spat.

“Hey, he’s not even here. At least I’m not afraid to show compassion.” Nodin snarled as he crossed his arms against his chest. The two of them turned to look at Luke. Luke just put on a smile.

Brun sighed. At first the young manager was reluctant to comply knowing that he might ran into trouble. Nodin on the other hand being the helpful one convinced him to aid the poor elder man. Luke decided to up his game by using his powerful background. He managed to convince both Brun and Nodin to gain access into the security room. Since Brun was afraid to get himself involve, Nodin led Luke to where all the security footage was kept.

“Hey Zuvio, he’s in your care. Mr. Lars, this is our security officer Mr. Zuvio. He’ll help you out.” smiled Nodin.

“Thank you, Mr. Chavdri.” Luke thanked him. Nodin nodded in reply and then he left.

“So, what d’you need Mr. Lars?” The man asked him.

“Son, I need you to show me all of yesterday’s footage.” Luke told him. Zuvio nodded and invited him to sit down.

The first half of the footage was all boring. Then, Luke saw Rey entered the restaurant as greeted by Brun Obatsun the manager. He watched the footage with full focus. Rey was doing her work and Luke saw her placed her phone on the table. One thing that he was grateful to this whole ordeal, by some sheer miracle Luke could see the footage clearly since the camera was situated right in front of Rey’s table. A few moments later, he saw her answering her phone. Then not long, Tobias came. He took the opposite seat in front of her. Rey placed all her stuff inside her bag but to Luke’s surprise, her phone was still on the table. _Bingo_! Luke thought. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Since the security officer Zuvio was there, he tried not to show his excitement too much.

The pair talked about many things. Well, their conversation was not all quiet because even with faint noises, Luke could hear them. There were few giggles and laughter in which made Luke rolled his eyes. He turned to look at zuvio but apparently the man was too caught up trimming the leaves of an unusual potted plant. _Good... He won’t notice._ Luke thought.

After a while, Rey got up and left.  He saw her entered the restroom and then Luke turned his gaze back toward the footage at the table where Tobias was left alone. Luke nearly gasped when he saw Rey’s phone was still on the table. Suddenly, he saw Tobias took her phone. Oddly enough, he did not answer the call. When the call ended he saw Tobias paused for a moment.

“What are you doing?” Said Luke enough only for him to hear.

Then… _Hot damn!_ Luke yelled from inside his heart. He saw Tobias did something with Rey’s phone. The screen of the smartphone went black. He watched Tobias placed the phone inside Rey’s bag. Luke could not believe his luck. It was as if he had hit the jackpot of gold at the end of a rainbow. He got up and called the security officer.

“Could you be a dear and rewind back the footage for me please?” Luke asked.

“Sure Mr. Lars.” Said Zuvio and did as he was told.

Luke then took a video. All his Rose and Jyn’s theories were proven correct and indeed Tobias was the very culprit they were looking for. He deliberately switched off Rey’s phone! After a while, Luke got what he wanted. He thanked Zuvio and quietly made his way out of the restaurant unseen by neither Brun or Nodin for that matter. He quickly told his driver to sped on it directly to the hospital. Along the drive to the hospital, he looked back at the footage that he recorded inside his phone. This was the very evidence that they need to corner Tobias in his own game.

“This is for you Anakin...” Luke said as he placed the phone back inside his coat.

*** * ***

Finn arrived at the hospital to see his wife and Rey. At the same time, Luke called for both Jyn and Rose and told them on what he has found. Both women burst in anger. The nerve of such snake! Oh, he has got to go.  Luke was on his way to the hospital to show them the footage. When Rose informed the matter to her husband, Finn in his anger nearly punched the walls.  Only now it all made sense. He was furious but he also felt guilty upon urging their friend to go out with that devil. 

“Oh God I have goosebumps.” Jyn heaved a sigh.

“We need to tell her. Like, right now!” Rose urged.

“Yeah… let’s go.” He said. Together the three of them head to the children’s ward where Anakin was admitted.

To the trio’s relief, they were more than grateful that Tobias did not stay for too long as he had important meetings to attend. It was only when he left that Finn, Rose and Jyn began to make their move. Rey sat next Anakin’s bed. She held and caressed his little hand with her thumb. Oh, how she missed his smile. It was then that Finn slowly approached her.

“Rey, can we talk to you for a moment?” Finn asked. Rey slowly got up. She looked so worn out Rose thought. Jyn and Rose was already waiting outside.

“What is it?” Rey asked. Finn took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Rey, you need to break it off with Tobias.” He said. This made Rey perplexed. Both the Tico “Excuse me?” Rey frowned.

“Look, I know we urged you to date him and I have never ever been this regretful in my entire life because of it. I’ll just cut to the chase.” Finn continued. “Rey, Tobias is a downright liar.”

“What? Finn, what are you blabbering about?” Said Rey. She was taken aback by his words before.

“Hate to say it but yes. It’s true.” Rose told her.

“Rose, do you guys even hear yourself? Why did you say Tobias is a liar? What proof do you have against him?” Rey said and crossed her arms against her chest. She wanted their explanation. Jyn and Rose slowly broke the news to her.  

“Oh my god Rose, how can you do that? You spied on Tobias?” Rey frowned in disbelief.

“Hey, you told me to believe you. I’m doing this for your own good Rey for goodness sake.” Rose argued. She felt her patience toward this friend of hers grew thinner by the minute.

Jyn calmed both parties down before they could yell at each other. Rey argued that what they had said does not make any sense. Besides, do they even have proof for their accusation? Rose sighed as he looked at her.

“Truth is Rey, he was the one who switched off your phone. Rose told her. Rey stood there with her mouth agape.

“That’s not all. Apparently, when Poe asked a favor from Haldo to call your lover boy by the way, Tobias lied by saying that you’re not there and he’s alone in Brooklyn.” Finn paused. “What puzzles me was you told me you were with him but why didn’t he said the same thing? You tell me.”

Finn placed his hands on his hips as a sign of anger. Rey did not know who to believe at this very moment. She felt confused and heartbroken at the same time. On the other side of the hallway, Ben overheard their conversation and he felt his blood rage. Hux and Phasma who was with him at that time prevent him from doing something irrational such as breaking Tobias body into half.  If that is what it takes Ben does not mind. The man clearly has caused enough trouble for him and his family. Ben confronted Rey, Finn, Rose and Jyn.

“What in the hell did that asshole do?” Ben asked as he walked toward them; surprising the whole group.

“Geez Ben, don’t scare us like that.” Surprised by his sudden presence, Jyn placed a hand on her chest as she turned around. Ben’s eyes were fixed on Rey. He demanded to know what Tobias’s game was.

“Um… “Finn managed to say and he gulped. He told the truth to Ben, Phasma and Hux.

“I’ll kill him!” Ben turned to go but was held by Hux and Finn.

“Alright people. Let’s not lose our heads.” Hux said as he tried to calm the tension sparked between Ben and Rey. Rey huffed as she turned toward Ben.

“Ben! Don’t you dare.” Rey huffed and told Ben to stay out of it. He turned to face her. The angry look on his face made Rey took a step back.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Seriously Rey! Are you blind?” Ben argued. “What? did that damn no good of an asshole cast a spell on you or something? Because it certainly made you look like a bitch right you know that.” He decided to knock some sense in her. Rey slapped his face much to everyone’s surprise.

“You don’t know him and you’re not like him Ben. Tobias -” Her words were cut short.

“And I suppose you do?” Finn interrupted. Rey glared at him. Ben massaged his face before barking at her again.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not like him…. but I’m not the person who’s also responsible why my boy’s in that room in a freaking coma.” He yelled as he pointed out to the direction of their son.

A few medical staffs started poking their away from the nurse’s station to see what the fuss was about. Phasma calmed them both down. There was a moment of awkward silence among all of them. Hux sighed as he sat down on the chair. Phasma told all of them to keep their voices down if they do not wish to be thrown out of the hospital.

“If you trusted that asshole so much and wanna be with him… like I said, go! But as for Jacen and Anakin, they stay with me.” Ben pointed out. Rey slumped into the chair behind her with her face covered. She never felt so confused and depressed her whole life since the day her late grandfather died. This was all too overwhelming for her to take.

“Rey… Ben.” Jyn voiced. “There’s something you should know as well…” Both Ben and Rey turned their gaze to her.

“On the day of the luncheon… it wasn’t Jacen who put the jalapeno juice in Tobias’s drink.” Jyn paused. Everyone looked at her at that precise moment. “It was Will.”

“Oh damn… I thought there was something fishy about that.” Finn looked rather alarmed. Both he and Rose turned their attention to Rey. She stood there with her mouth agape.

“What? Why would he do that?” Rey asked her. It was Rose who broke the secret.

“He overheard Tobias talking on the phone with his secretary that he wants to break you and your sons apart. Tobias wanted them to go into Ben’s custody so that you will be free to live a life with him. Damnit, and to think it happened on Lucy’s birthday!” Rose growled as she crossed her arms. Phasma gasped.

“The nerve of such lunatic!” She said angrily. Rose nodded in agreement. This was indeed the big blow for Ben and Rey.

Suddenly a notification came into Jyn’s phone. Since Luke was still stuck in traffic, Jyn asked for him to immediately send her the footage instead.

“Here, see for yourself. If you don’t believe us then at least believe in Luke. This was the footage that he managed to scoop out from Hawkins and Bar where you and Tobias had lunch yesterday.” Jyn said as she handed her the phone.

Rey took it without question and both she and Ben watched the whole video. Rey could not believe what she saw. She felt her life was beginning to crumble once more. Jyn held her before she could fall. Ben nearly sprang out into action in wanting to give Tobias a punch or two of his fists but was held by both Finn and Hux. It was a perfect timing that Luke got the footage of the CCTV and now the pieces are coming together. Rey needed time to think and get her head sorted.

All this time, everything was a lie. Tobias was the real villain after all. Not the love of her life that she thought he was going to be. Her family was nearly torn apart by her desperate need to loved and be loved again. She felt heartbroken by the truth. But who was she to condemned anyone else? She has brought the matter upon herself and now her children paid the price of her ignorance to what lies in front of her.

“Why…. Why...” Rey cried. Jyn pulled her into a hug.

“Sometimes things just don’t go the way you hoped it to be. Our sons were trying to tell us something… and… we ignored that.” Jyn choked. She too felt responsible for not noticing it sooner. Jacen’s face popped up in her head. She felt so sad and guilty upon remembering all the fights they had because of Tobias. Her son… her eldest baby boy.

 

**[FLASHBACK]**

_“Sweetheart… is there something you want to tell me?” Rey asked seriously._

_“Nothing… I just wanted to know if you two are really in a relationship or not.” Jacen_ _asked. “Are you?”_

_“Jacen why can’t you be happy for me for once?” Rey asked. This surprises the boy further._

_“I can’t see why you’re the only one that seemed to dislike him. Everyone likes Tobias. Why can’t you?”_

_“I’m not mum… it’s just…” Jacen paused. He seemed to cannot say the words he wanted because even if he lied about it Jacen could not find himself to like the man._

_“What did you do?” Rey said angrily to him. Jacen’s face developed a frown._

_“I didn’t do anything!” He said to defend himself._

_“Don’t lie Jacen! You poured out the drinks just now. Don’t think that I haven’t noticed. I know_

_you did. Just because you dislike Tobias don’t take it out on him like that.” Rey scolded him._

_“But mom I didn’t do it, OKAY!” Cried Jacen. He could not believe that his mother thought of_ _him this way._

_“It’s alright Rey. Boys will be boys.” Tobias looked at Jacen._

_Jacen did not greet his mother good day liked he used to. Instead, he stormed into the school immediately leaving both Anakin and Rey behind. Rey sighed at her eldest son. It pains her to see him becoming distant from her but Rey knew better to just let him be. Like Tobias said, he’ll come around._

_J_ _acen got up from his seat and stepped further away from her leaving Rey._

_"Where were you!? How could you do this to us mum?” Jacen cried. The boy vented out his frustration._

**[END FLASHBACK** ]

 

“I’m a bad mother… and now Jacen hates me. Oh god….” Rey wailed as she buried her face in her hands. Phasma placed a hand on her shoulder.

“My dear, don’t think that. He loves you Rey. Why else would you think he did what he had to do? I believe he already seen the devil inside that old coot. Better than we are actually.” Phasma said.

“The point thing is you need to confront Tobias and give him a piece of our minds. That son of a bitch has done quite a lot of damage to not only to our kids but I suspect others as well.” Finn demanded.

“The sooner you get rid of that asshole, the better.” Ben heaved a sigh. He massaged the bridge of his nose. The situation has given him a headache. Rey could see that his anger was subdued for a moment.

Ben told Rey to leave Anakin in his care. He will also be picking up Jacen from school so she could go and see Tobias. Hux, Phasma and Finn stayed behind with Ben to make sure he does not act stupid or worse, such as secretly sneaked away and popped out from nowhere while Rey and Tobias are having a conversation and then start wrestling the guy. Rey already called Tobias to meet her at the coffee shop located near the hospital. At first, he told her that he was busy but he could reschedule the meeting at three in order to see her in any way he can. Rey simply said that she will wait for him. No more Miss sweetheart! Tobias have gone too far this time around so Rey was set on making him admit the truth and reveal all the lies he had told her. Luke arrived and met up with Jyn and Rose. Instead of staying at the children’s ward, the three of them made their way downstairs to the lobby. Luke told them that it was not an easy task as Tobias’s employees were starting to become suspicious his motives. Luckily Luke managed to avoid disaster from happening.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” Jyn asked.

“Oh, she’ll be fine. It’s Tobias I’m looking forward to for a nose bleed.” Rose said as she walked while gesturing a punch of her fist onto the palm of her other hand.

“In all my years of teaching that girl, Don’t underestimate her. She may look like a cinnamon roll but she’s actually one tough cookie herself.” Luke let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

“Ah… I see. Well, let’s make sure she doesn’t overdo it then. Shall we?” Jyn said.

“Let’s” Rose nodded. Luke was already putting on his sunglasses as they walked out. Like some secret agents on a mission, together the trio headed out of the hospital as they followed Rey from behind.

 


	16. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are you?... Mom, Dad!... Jacen?”The darkness around the house frightened the young boy. Their voices were the only thing he could hear. It dawned to him that he was indeed, alone.
> 
> “Please wake up sweetheart. Mummy loves you.” She paused and there was a second of silence. “Daddy loves you… we love you much.” Ben swallowed hard upon hearing Rey uttered those words.
> 
> “Once you go through that door Anakin, don’t look back. Amidst the darkness that surrounding you, there will be light. When you see it, I want you to run towards it. Run as fast as you can. Just promise me that you don’t look back.” Grandpa Anakin said seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone (^_^). God, i am so glad to be back here and again. Things are a quite busy from where i stand and it was a bit hard for me to finish this chapter on time. Work has been increasingly a bother but to the very least, i get to write more. So i'm good...
> 
> Honestly i didn't think this story would reached the kudos this high! I love you guys soooo much. THANK YOU!!!!! Thank you for your support, all the wonderful loves and comments. It keeps me pumped up and high and motivated to finish writing this fic. They mean a lot to me and I'm really glad you enjoyed this story. Seriously i think this chapter was two of the hardest ones for me to write. Still i had fun writing them. (^_^)...
> 
> Anyways, without further ado here's the next update of the story Spaces Between. Hope you enjoy it. ... :) :) : )

Will took a deep breath and exhaled. He made his way to the cafeteria where his sister and friends was having lunch. Having told Ellie of the matter regarding ‘the Tobias situation’, she urged him to confront with Jacen and exposed the whole truth. As the children were having lunch, Will asked Jacen if he could have a word with him. Together the two of them head out. Jacen followed Will from behind. Will brought him to the football field. To the very least, if he was going to get a punch from Jacen he might as well land on a much softer ground.

“What’s up?” Jacen asked. Will’s hands fidgeted.

“First of all…. Promise me you’ll stay calm and don’t get angry on whatever i’m about to say.” Will explained. Jacen frowned.

“Beg your pardon?” He sounded.

“Truth is, I wanted to apologize to you.” Will said.

“You done nothing wrong Will…. Why? Did you do something?” Jacen asked. Will gulped.

“Not really… but after all the events that occurred I realize I should’ve told you and Anakin sooner.” Will continued.

“What is it?” Jacen inquired.

“It’s about Tobias.” Will said. The look on Jacen’s face turned somewhat indifferent.

“What about that bloke?” Said Jacen in a serious tone.

“He… he...” Will stuttered. “He’s not a nice person. We’re all been deceived. You and your family especially.” Will explained. This caught Jacen’s attention.

“What has he done? Did he hurt mum?” asked Jacen. His eyes looked intense.

“Uh... not exactly.” Will responded. He gulped. 

Will explained the whole truth to him and informed him of Tobias’s schemes. At first it shocked Jacen and the boy nearly shouted at Will for not informing him about it. Will said that even if he did told Jacen was nothing much children like them could do. The incident during the luncheon at his house was one example that even his mother did not believe him. Will confessed to him another matter that sends the boy into a surprising state.

“Truth is, I’m the one that put the juice of dad’s jalapeno pickle inside Tobias’s drink. I’m not sorry I did it… but I felt so guilty that you took the blame for it instead. I’m really, really sorry Jacen.” Will apologized. Jacen heave a sigh and slumped himself sitting on the ground.

“To think that you were the culprit all this time...” He said rather disappointed. “Will you should’ve told me this from the start!” Jacen said rather angrily.

“I wanted to… so many times Jacen. I do wanna tell you but after Anakin confided to me about his feelings toward your mom and Tobias’s relationship and how he saw that Tobias could make your mom happy, I don’t know what else to do. I can’t bear to see you two fighting your differences about it.” Will said. Jacen exasperated.

“Well hate to break it to you, it happened anyway.” Jacen scoffed while raising his arms and then placed them back down.

“Look, all of that doesn’t matter anymore. Your brother’s at the hospital fighting for his life and I’m trying all I can to make things right again. I don’t care you if you hated me for all of this. I just thought you should know that Tobias is an evil man and he can’t be trusted. If there’s any chance we could save your mom from him then I’ll do what I can to help.” Will told him. Jacen turned his head to the left and faced him.

“Like you said before, I don’t think my mum’s gonna believe what children like us are going to say. With that prick holding her on a tight leash; it’s hard even for me to talk to her.” Jacen said.

“That’s why I told my mom and dad about it. I know they’ll help us.” Will mentioned.

“Did they say anything? It’s not that simple to convince my mother you know.” Jacen told him.

“Mom told me that she’ll speak with Aunt Rose and Uncle Finn later. Your mom listens to them, right?” Will gestured.

“I suppose. They’re like the very few people that could knock some sense into whatever stupidity she’s about to do in her life.” Jacen chuckled. “I don’t know what to feel really. I can’t tell if I’m actually angry or that I should be grateful right now.” Said Jacen. He slumped himself on the field. Will sat down and lay himself on the field next to him.

“I hope Ani wakes up…” Said Will, changing the subject. Jacen did not say anything but continued looking at the sky above them.

“For the record Will, I don’t hate you. I could imagine that it must’ve been hard on your part.” Said Jacen. “You meant well and… you’re my friend. I forgive you. Just make sure that if something like this ever happens again, you warn us a little earlier though. Don’t keep it to yourself.” Jacen said. Will turned his head to face him and let out a smile. He felt a part of his burden was lifted off his shoulder and a surge of relief crept inside his heart. Will nodded.

“I will…” He said and looked back to his front.  As their eyes looked to the sky the, two boys wished for Anakin’s recovery and pray that he would wake up soon.

*** * ***

Rey sat at the coffee shop opposite of the hospital. She patiently waited for him to come. Not long, Tobias arrived and he parked his car at the side of the road. He then walked into the coffee shop where Rey was waiting for him. She saw him from the door and immediately Rey’s mixed up feelings burst like fireworks. Nonetheless Rey tried to maintain her composure as calmly as she possibly could. A while ago, Tobias’s personal secretary called and told him that she was coming by the end of the month for the launch of James properties. Tobias was glad she could make it. He’ll introduce Rey to her later. Tobias waved as soon as he saw her. This was an excellent moment for him to plan his next move; to separate both mother and child completely.

“Hey.” He leaned in for a kiss but was surprised by her avoidance to do so. Tobias took a seat in front of her. Rey was grateful that the amount of people inside the shop was few in numbers. Only God knows what she was doing should things turned uneasy between them.

“How’s Anakin?” Tobias asked.

“Still unconscious. Ben’s watching over him right now.” Rey said.

“Oh. Okay, good… excellent.” He replied.

“Tobias… may I ask you something?” Rey questioned.

“Not if it’s a hard one dear… I’m kidding. Sure, what is it?” He asked.

“Haldo told me that she called you. I want to know if it’s regarding the proposal that your company gave to the Resistance a while back. I haven’t been able to touch on work yet with all that has happened so far.” Rey pretended to ask. She kept a straight face in order to see his true intentions. She also drank the coffee in front of her.

“Oh. Uh..” Tobias paused for a moment. He thought of some excuses that he could provide her with. “ Nothing much. She’s just asking me about some stuff about the proposal regarding James properties. There’s nothing to worry about. I got it all covered up.” He lied. Tobias drank his coffee after that.

“I see…” Rey nodded in reply.

Tobias could see that her face developed into something he could not read. He felt alarmed but then decided to remain calm about it. Rey has been through a lot so he should cut her some slack. From his words before, that… from right there, Rey knew he was lying. Rey’s silenced afterwards made Tobias felt uneasy. He asked her what was wrong. Rey looked at him with full disappointment.

“Finn said that Haldo was looking for me. I don’t know what it’s about though. I haven’t been able to get in touch with her.  I figured she needed me to talk to you about the upcoming events for James Properties.” Rey said. Tobias cleared his throat.

“Well, um… oh I remember now. Actually Mr. Fox, I he’s the one looking for you. I told him to recommend you and your team for the preparations of the events later.” Tobias explained. He just had to lie about it really. Rey placed the coffee in her hand on the table hard. The waitress who walked passed them did a double take. Tobias froze in his seat.

“Wow…. I can’t believe what I just heard but then again… Everyone was right. You are without a doubt an asshole no good of a liar.” Said Rey sharply. Tobias was taken aback by what she had said.

Rey revealed to him that Haldo never called about any proposal or business matters at all. In fact, Finn told her that Haldo had called him to ask whether or not she was with him during their moment together in Brooklyn. Tobias’s small smile faded from his face. She shook her head and asked Tobias another question that send the man to the edge of his seat.

“When I left for the restroom the other day, I left my phone on the table. Did anyone call?” Rey asked. Tobias let out a slight chuckle. He felt nervous but tried not to show it least of all to her.

“Rey, is there a point for you asking me this?” he asked.

“Just answer me Tobias.” She said seriously. Tobias froze.

He did not know what to say because the look on Rey’s face was the look of anger and disgust. He simply said that her phone did rang but he was in no place to answer the call. Rey heaved a sigh and then she told him that even if Tobias did not want to answer the phone he had no right to switched it off.

“Wait, are you accusing me for it? Good God Rey, do you hear yourself?” Said Tobias feeling agitated.

“Me hear myself? What, you take me as a fool Tobias? I know you’re lying. You switched my phone off on purpose!” Rey argued.

Tobias felt troubled and tried to calm her down. The couple argued. He felt rather alarmed by her temper and told her not to accuse anything. Besides, what proof that she has on him to accuse him for doing it? Tobias even denied shutting her phone off. He showed her the call log from yesterday and it proved to her that Anakin did not call him. Rey has had enough of his lies.

 “You think by deleting the call logs in your phone I would believe you? Bullshit Tobias. I checked Anakin’s phone and his call logs. Do you think you can make a fool out of anyone? Wow, you put on quite a show. Bravo.” Said Rey sarcastically. She showed him her proof. His phone number was plastered all over the call log inside Anakin’s phone. Tobias panicked.

“Re… Rey, it isn’t what it looks like–“He was cut short.

“Oh yeah, then explain this to me!” Rey took out her own phone and showed the video that Luke had given to Jyn and Rose. Tobias was clearly trapped this time.

Tobias told her that this was all just a lie to set them apart. He demanded to know where Rey got the footage. Rey told him that it was taken from Hawkins and Bar. Tobias told her that this was all a big misunderstanding. Rey told him this was enough evidence she had that showed her his true intentions. This sends the man into fits of anger and anxiety. Apparently, his dirty little secret was not so secret after all. Jyn’s son, Will told his parents about what he had heard regarding Tobias’s phone call in the bathroom.

“It’s not like that at all! What I meant was that, I mean... “Tobias was lost for words. Rey looked at him sharply. “Why would you believe what those people have to say? Baby, come on.”

“Those people, they’re my family! Now I know why Jacen doesn’t approve of you.” Rey said.

“Jacen… of course. That kid has been nothing but trouble ever since you and I started dating. I mean it’s normal for kids like him felt inferior since there’s another man in his mom’s life. That’s normal. Rey don’t you see, he’s trying to split us apart.” Tobias explained.

“Fuck you Tobias. You know, the last time things like this happened to me was the day my late grandfather was admitted into the hospital. Our neighbours tried to reach me but guess what, my phone’s battery died! Then Grandpa died a week later. Now, my boy’s going through the same phase. He tried calling me to inform that Jacen ran away from school.” Rey said angrily. Tobias stayed silent as he was taken aback by what she had said. “Another thing that bothers me was Anakin called you but you didn’t fucking bother to answer any of  his calls!”

Tobias told her that Jacen and Anakin are using all their means to separate him from her. She told him does he hear himself when he said that. Sure, Tobias admitted that he has issues regarding children but that does not mean he dislikes them. Rey wanted someone to accept her children as much as they accept her. Her children are her life. Tobias told her that he accepts them but Rey knew that it was a lie. She found herself not able to trust him anymore let alone continue with this relationship of theirs. Rey told him that both her sons were about to be taken from her.

“Because of you, Ben threatened to take the twins away.” She said. Rey told him that Jacen and Anakin are her life. Can Tobias live with that? He scoffs.

“It’s not like you couldn’t see them anymore you know. I would still approve of it.” Tobias told her. Rey’s eyes went wide.

“Didn’t you hear what I said? Jacen and Anakin are my life. Wherever they are, I will always be there with them.” Said Rey seriously. She did not expect for Tobias to be this type of and idiotic person. Her son was trying to tell her and yet she was just too blind to see it. She scoffed as she sat still. Finally she found his answer. 

“Rey, I-“ Rey shut him up by raising a finger to him.

“And I thought that you could be the father that they need. Even Anakin liked you. Why didn’t I realized it sooner that you are such a son of a bitch? Otherwise my son would be standing by my side instead of lying on the hospital bed!” Rey spat. “You know what, I – I don’t think I could stand looking at you right now… or ever.” Rey said while raising her hands then placed them back down on the table.

“Wa- wait, Rey! are you breaking up with me?” He nearly yelled. Rey let out a huff.

“It’s over Tobias. I’m not gonna waste my life or my children’s life with the likes of a person like you. Good luck living in that house at Brooklyn, alone.” Said Rey. Tobias looked rather stricken.

“Whoa there, let’s get one thing straight. You do not break up with me! You can’t Rey.” Said Tobias as he stood up with a finger pointed at her. He looked both scared and angry at the same time. Tobias told Rey that if she ends their relationship, it would be the biggest mistake she will ever made.

“The biggest mistake I’ve ever made was accusing my son for something he didn’t do and you took advantage of that! Another was allowing a person like you to enter our lives.” She took her hand bag. “To think that I could see you, me, and the boys living together as a family… God now it’s a complete nightmare. Sorry, but I need to leave. My son needs me.” She said.

Rey got up but Tobias stopped her to it. He grabbed her left wrist and told her that he offered her a second chance to be with him. It was either a moment of desperate measure or simply delusional which made Tobias said that, Rey mocked his words. _Dumb ass! Do you even hear yourself?_ Rey thought. He begged her not to leave him. He even expressed his thoughts of her of how wonderful Rey’s life would be if she chose to stay with him. Rey frowned and told him her life would be happy when her sons are with her.

“I chose my sons. Get the picture?... Now, unhand me.” Rey said; clenching her teeth while giving him a death glare. This made Tobias fuming mad. He tightened his grip on her. Rey struggled to break free. He pulled her closer to him.

“No.” Tobias whispered for her to hear. Rey felt the shivers but she knew exactly how to defend herself. Suddenly, an unknown hand appeared out of nowhere and took a grip of Tobias’s arm. Both of them tuned to their front.

“Let. Her. Go.” Ben said word by word. Rey’s heart leaped at the sight of him. There was no sign of Tobias wanting to release her so Ben seized the moment and broke off their touch with one go. Rey massaged her wrist. Seeing the intense look on Ben’s face made Tobias felt anxious than before.

“Go, I’ll meet you outside after this.” Ben said to Rey quietly.

“Ben… please.” Rey said fearing for what he could do. Unfortunately for Ben, Rey stayed by his side. Ben walked closer to Tobias. Their height difference was glaring but Tobias did not let it intimidate him.

“Whatever games you’re playing, it’s not gonna work.” Ben said. “I’m warning you. Don’t come near my sons, their mother and friends anymore… ever.” He said. Tobias snorted.

“Oh go ahead. Take those boys if you must. It’s only Rey that I want.” Said Tobias sarcastically. He turned his gaze toward Rey.

“Don’t say that I didn’t warn you for I won’t hesitate to rip that head of yours apart.” Ben said. “That will not be much of a good sign wouldn’t it?” Ben threatened. This made Tobias flinched by the intense look that ben had threatened him with.

On the other side of the shop, Luke, Jyn and Rose watched with anticipation at the drama unfolded far ahead of them. The trio stayed hidden from Rey’s sight the entire time. When Ben came in, Luke did not expect that he would even show up. But that was just it, this was Ben and he most certainly would not miss the opportunity to give Tobias a piece of his mind or worse, a good beating.

“If he gave him a good beating it couldn’t possibly be worse then Rey right… could it?” Jyn wondered while looking at Ben and Rey’s direction. She took a slurp of the iced coffee drink in her hand.

“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t’ get to that.” Luke expressed. He was worried if Ben was about to do something stupid such as slicing Tobias in half.

“Darn it, I can’t hear a thing.” Rose peeked in between the holes she made before on the newspaper to hide herself. She could see the tension developed between the three people.

“Really Rey… Think that I don’t know that Jacen looks at this piece of shit here as a father figure? He’s not even always there for them let alone worthy for it.” Tobias mocked. Ben started to feel his blood pressure rise.

“To the very least Ben loves them.” Rey admitted. “and for the record, this conversation is over.” Rey has had enough. She needed Tobias to stop as she knew he was insulting Ben. Rey turned her heels and decided to walk away. “Let’s go Ben.”

“Hey, I’m not done with you yet.” Tobias moved in but then all of a sudden, Ben pulled him by the shirt.

“Shut the fuck off.” Ben growled.

“Ben, please…. Not here.” Rey pleaded. Then he released Tobias from his grasp. Tobias backed away but the look in his eyes was nothing but only annoyance all over. He was clearly pissed off at the whole situation. Ben and Rey turned around and made their way toward the entrance.

“Fine, go back to those shitty dumbass sons of yours! They’re gonna be screw ups just like their old man. There’s plenty o–“ His words were cut short. Rey turned back only enough to give him a well good punched on the face. This surprised other people at the coffee shop. The waiter and waitresses moved to the scene.

“Fuck!” Rey cursed as she tried to contain the pain developed within her hand. She bit her lip to it. Ben took the opportunity and stomped Tobias on his left foot quite hard. This caused the man to yelp in pain and on his knees.

“Go to hell you son of a bitch.” Ben pointed out. From afar, Luke Jyn and Rose’s eyes went wide. Rose placed the newspaper back on the table.

“Well that escalated quickly.” Said Jyn.

“Damn Rey! An excellent punch.” Said Rose quietly laughed. 

Jyn covered her mouth in desperate attempt on not to laugh as well but failed miserably. Surprised, Luke nearly got up from his seat. He did not expect to see Rey being the one to punch Tobias but then again it happened anyway. As predicted by Rose before, blood could be seen running through his nose. He tried to stand up straight but the pain he felt on his face was overwhelming. Ben apologized to the manager who looked horrified at what just happened at his humble shop. He then took Rey by the hand and together they quickly walked out of the coffee store. Ben took her out Tobias could get hold on her.  Ben stopped his tracks and looked at the window of the coffee shop. He sighed when he saw his uncle along with Jyn and Finn’s wife inside. Rey’s eyes went wide and gasped at the sight of the three of them. _Uh oh, busted_. Luke thought. Ben shook his head and together the two of them head off first. Together the both of them head back to the hospital.

“Well, so much for the undercover. To the very least, Tobias got what he deserved.” Jyn said.

“Yeah… Let’s get out of here before that douchebag spots us.” Rose suggested.

“Way ahead of you.” Luke replied.  The three of them immediately got up and quietly walked out unseen by Tobias.

“Fuck... Shit! Shit that hurt.” Tobias groaned. His hand covering his face. By the time he faced in front, to his surprised Ben and Rey were already gone. 

Tobias was furious with everything that happened. He called his personal secretary and told the woman that their plans were backfired. Others around the shop gazed their eyes upon the nerve of such man. Some of them heard even if it was just the gist of the matter, glared. Whispers could be heard so Tobias immediately left the place. Never has he felt so humiliated in his life until now. Along the drive back to his office, he informed his secretary to alert Mr. Fox. Their company are to postponed every business opportunity they had with the Resistance for good. _Fine, two can play that game_. He thought. His eyes full of hate and fury. Rey has made a mess of their relationship and a fool out of him. Tobias made sure that she will pay for it.

*** * ***

Ben and Rey went to the children’s ward where Anakin was admitted. Rey adjusted the blankets that covered her unconscious son. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she looked upon Anakin’s sleeping face. Ben who stood few steps away from her could only watch. He noticed that her right hand, the one she used to punch Tobias in the face before looked reddish in colour. Rey took a seat next to the bed. She took Anakin lovingly by the hand and placed it against her cheeks. Slowly, Rey caressed it.

“I’m sorry for everything sweetheart… please forgive me.” Rey softly cried.

She kissed his hand and whispered to him soft loving words of a mother. Slowly Ben walked over to her and placed both hands on Rey’s shoulder from behind.  He felt a burning pain appeared inside his heart as he watched her in her sorrow. It hurt so much for him to saw both mother and son in this kind of state.

“He’ll wake up Rey. He’s a strong kid… Just like his mother.” Ben whispered to comfort. Rey wanted so much to believe that there was still hope for their son. Suddenly, she rested her head against his right arm. “We’ll be here when you wake up kid… don’t sleep for too long.” Ben said hoping his words would reach Anakin. A prickle of tear could be seen forming from the corner of his eyes.

“Please wake up sweetheart. Mummy loves you.” She paused and there was a second of silence. “Daddy loves you… we love you very much.” Ben swallowed hard upon hearing Rey uttered those words.

Jacen stood outside the door. Han had dropped him off to Luke who was still present at the hospital. He saw his parents in an almost grieving state praying for their beloved son to wake up from his deep slumber. He has messed it all up and if he was not so stubborn, Anakin would still be with them like he always does. His brother’s smiling face kept playing at the back of his mind. It dawned to him that they all might not be able to see it anymore. His heart sank upon the thought of it. Luke placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Let’s go inside, shall we?” Luke gave the boy a reassuring smile. Jacen nodded.

*** * ***

“Grandpa, what’s the president that you once worked for like… to you that is?” Anakin asked. The two of them took a stroll along the lake.

“Well, though you could learn a lot from him, he’s not exactly what I would say a good person. Why do you ask?” Grandpa Anakin said.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just what I don’t understand was why did you still insist on working for him if you knew he’s that bad.” Anakin replied.

“Well, not all of us could get away easily.” Grandpa Anakin told him. “Some of us might ended up dead.” He joked. The young boy blinked in surprise.

“Did he hurt you?” Anakin asked. He looked rather concerned and he stopped walking.

“I wouldn’t say hurt… well, not physically.” Said Grandpa Anakin. He bends down the same eye level as Anakin and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright young one. He could do no harm to me anymore.” Grandpa Anakin said. The elder man did not wish for his little great grandson to worry about the past. “22, 11, 83.”

“What?” Anakin asked.

“22, 11, 83. Nothing much. You’ll understand… soon.” Grandpa Anakin smiled. Anakin tilted his head to the side. Ever since yesterday, Anakin noticed that Grandpa Anakin always said it. Could the numbers mean anything?

Upon spending time with his father’s grandfather, young Anakin learned of the things that his he had done in the past life and how he came to regret it. One thing he knew from his great grandfather was that Ben, his father was still in love with his mother. Anakin saw no hope in that but he did want for it to become true. Obi Wan told him to search for his feelings. Night came and together the small family retreated into the house. Grandma Satine has made dinner for them to enjoy. After dinner, Grandpa Anakin and Obi wan tucked him into bed. Obi Wan asked if Anakin would like a story. The young boy said that a story would be lovely. Little by little he began to understand that he was not actually dreaming. Or, if one could say this was a dream, Anakin himself would realize he would be waking up. But the thing was… he felt as if he did not. It was like he was in an everlasting slumber. He shoved the thought away and slowly closed his eyes with Grandpa Obi Wan’s voice reading to him.

*** * ***

It has been four days since the day of Anakin's accident occurred. There was no sign of him waking up either. Both Ben and Rey took turns to take care of him at the hospital. After school, Jacen visited his brother and mother at the hospital. While Rey went off to the cafeteria to buy some food, Jacen stayed behind and watched over Anakin. Along the way, Rey met up with Ben’s father, Han Solo. Together the two of them walked back to the children’s ward. Jacen placed his phone inside his pocket and slowly walked over to his sleeping brother.

“Hey… Sorry I haven’t talk to you in a while.” Jacen simply said. “What I meant to say is… If you could hear me, I’m sorry Ani. I hope you forgive me for being a complete idiot.” Jacen apologized. “Everyone in school prays for your recovery. Heck, even that bully who once took your lunchbox remember. Dustin overheard him saying that he hoped that you would wake up soon.” Jacen let out a slight chuckle but it did not comfort his heart.

“We miss you… our friends… Mum and dad. With you not around… I never felt so alone before. Until now that is. Please come back. I don’t want you to leave... I just want you to know that I never meant anything of what I’ve said back then. You’ll always be my brother.” Jacen gulped. He held back the tears that started to water his eyes.

Outside of the room, Rey heard her son’s plea. Although he could be insensitive towards some people at times, Jacen remained a good brother. Han let out a small smile and told Rey that Jacen despite all that, the boy has a big heart and that she should put her trust in him. After that Han and Rey entered the room. Rey asked Jacen to accompany her somewhere while Han stayed behind. She wanted to have a little word with her son. Rey brought him to the hospital’s garden where they could have a decent conversation. Jacen wondered about whether or not to tell his mother about Tobias. Then again, if it was to save his family from disaster, he would not hesitate the risk of his mother hating him.

“Mum… There’s something I need to tell you. It’s about Tobias.” Jacen said.

“Sweetheart…. If you’re worried about that no good of a man, It’s alright. I already knew everything.” Rey explained. Jacen’s face looked rather startled.

“You did? I guess Will’s mum must’ve told you then. He told me the whole thing too, at school.” Jacen said. “Are you and Tobias still together?” There was a slight sadness in his tone of voice. Rey sighed. She placed her left arm around his shoulder.

“Tobias… He isn’t gonna bother us anymore. I’ve clearly made sure of that.” Rey told him. She left out the part of where she punched the hell out of the guy in the face. Jacen’s did a double take. He got up and faced his mother.

“So, Will was right! He’s the daft prig, isn’t he? He wanted to separate Anakin and I from you.” Jacen expressed. 

Jacen told her of what Will had told him before about Tobias’s little conversation in the bathroom at Hawkins and Bar. Rey admitted to him that it was all true. He was horrified when he learned that Tobias was the very person that switched his mother’s phone. That explained why none of them could get hold of her. Jacen was angry but Rey assured him that the man would not do anymore harm toward their family ever again. 

“Let’s just not talk about him anymore. The important thing is sweetheart, we still have each other.” Rey placed her hands on his shoulder. Silence slowly crept in between the mother and son.

“Mum….” Jacen voiced out.

“Yes Jacen?” Rey asked.

“About before…I’m sorry. For running away.” Jacen expressed his regret.

“Oh Sweetheart… I’m the one who should apologize.” Rey expressed. She caressed his cheeks. “Jacen, I’ve been so blind by everything. I’m so sorry I didn’t’ believe you before. Will you forgive me?” Rey pleaded. Jacen placed his little arms around her and embraced his mother into a hug. Rey did not need to hear his words as his hugs were genuinely all the forgiveness that she needed from him. Tears could be seen in Rey’s eyes. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too mum.” Jacen sniffed.

He was glad that his mother came back to her senses. The mother and son embraced each other for their love rekindled once more. Rey was happy that Jacen still loved her despite everything that happened between them.  She told Jacen that everything will be alright from now on. Jacen took his mother by the hand and then together the both of them head back to the children’s ward. Like all happiness, not all lasted forever. That night, the doctor who handled Anakin’s case came to see the family. He informed them of a news that Rey swear she dreaded upon hearing.

“Usually in this kind of cases involving children, the fatality of deaths are thirty percent to a hundred.” He paused. “Still, we could only hope for the best. The chances for him to survive are uncertain. If he doesn’t wake up within the next two days’ … I advise you to be prepared.” Said Dr. Nala Se. “I am truly sorry.” He left after that. 

Rey sobbed hard and Leia comforted her. Jacen was already in his mother’s embrace as the two cried. The whole family was hoping for Anakin’s recovery but now, they had to prepare for the worst.  Rey blamed herself for everything that has happened. Ben felt his world slowly crumbled. He only just got to know that he had children but now he was about to lose one of them. Ben felt helpless and could not do anything about it. He massaged his forehead trying to calm himself. Rey’s sobs echoed in his ear and then he looked at her. Ben got up from where he sat and walked over toward Rey and Jacen. He did not know why but he felt his heart needed to reach out to her. That was all he needed. He embraced one arm around Rey and the other around Jacen who stood between them. Rey placed a hand on his chest as she cried in his arms. Jacen hugged his father. Leia, Han and Luke could only watch as the people they loved saddened over the news.

  *** * ***

 Anakin woke up from his slumber. He was still in his room back at the Kenobi household in England. He rubbed his tired eyes and got out of the bed. The house was dark and there were no lights. He searched for his great grandfather inside his room but Obi Wan was not there.  He looked around other rooms as well but there was no one in sight. Anakin decided to head downstairs. Suddenly, he heard faint whisper of voices echoing throughout the house. Anakin recognized it since it was his mother’s voice.

_“I’m sorry for everything sweetheart… Please forgive me.”_

“Mum... Mum! Mum where are you?” He called out to her. His mother was nowhere to be seen. Anakin went to the kitchen and then the living room. It dawned to him that the house was dark and empty. He felt so alone.

_“He’s a strong kid… Just like his mother.”_

_Dad?_ Anakin thought. “Dad?... Dad where are you guys?... Mum?” Anakin called out desperately.

_You’ll always be my brother.”_

“Jacen!” Anakin called out his name. He heard his brother’s voice telling him that he was sorry for being an idiot. “Where are you?... Mom, Dad!... Jacen?”

He shouted. Anakin felt the cold air passed throughout his body. The darkness around the house frightened the young boy. He searched for his family but to no avail. Their voices were the only thing he could hear. It dawned to him that he was indeed, alone. Alone in this dark place. His head bowed down and Anakin started to cry until he felt something solid on top of his shoulder.  Anakin turned around and saw Grandpa Anakin standing behind him. The boy quickly embraced him around the waist.

“Why, whatever is the matter little one?” Grandpa Anakin asked. He gently stroked Anakin’s head.

“I thought everyone’s gone. I heard voices… mum, dad and Jacen. I went to look for them but they’re not here.” He sobbed.

“Oh dear… Come, come now.” Said Grandpa Anakin. He led him to the living room. The funny thing was, Anakin had passed this room before but there was no one there. They sat by the fireplace.

“Grandpa… Am I dead?” He asked. Anakin did not want to believe it at first, but then it seemed fit to the whole ordeal of what he was going through. For a while,  he had felt that he was probably dead. Obi Wan who was sitting at his desk said the opposite.

“Are you sure ani?” Obi Wan asked. He took off his glasses.

“Why else would I be here with all of you.” Anakin said.

“What do you remember before you came here?” Grandma Satine asked him.

“I remember…. I ….” He paused; trying to remember what exactly had got him here in the first place. “I don’t know. All I saw before was a clear blue sky…. And dad’s face. Am I really dead grandma?” Satine did not said anything but just smile.

“If you think of it that way… maybe you are. Or… maybe not. 22, 11, 83.” Grandpa Anakin said. _Those numbers again… what could it mean_. Anakin thought.

“I can’t go back… right?” Said Anakin. He felt his heart sank.

Obi wan told him It all depends on himself. If he wished to return, he could do so but if he chose to stay, he may stay. Anakin wondered what his great grandfather had meant. He loved them so much and was more than happy to see them again. But if he goes back, he might never see them again. Obi wan got up from his studies and sat next to him.

“It’s not the end young one. We’ll see each other again. Deaths are just part of life... We’ll always be with you. Right here.” Said Obi wan. He smiled as he pointed out toward Anakin’s heart. Anakin hugged him.

“Come Ani, let’s go for a walk.” Said Grandpa Anakin. Anakin got up and together they headed outside once more.

Unlike before, this time the road they walked upon seemed much longer than the previous ones. Anakin looked up to the sky above them. He never took the opportunity to look at them properly. Anakin gasped in amazement when he saw both the sun and moon in the sky clear as the eyes could see. It was as if he saw the solar system up close. Night suddenly turned to day and then turned back to the night made Anakin felt like he walked through a different dimension of time and space. Later, they arrived at a vast looking field. In the middle of the field, Anakin saw a door. Grandpa Anakin turned to face the little boy. He could see the look of happiness and peace that came radiating from his great grandfather’s face. Grandpa Anakin bend down the same eye level as him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Once you go through that door Anakin, don’t look back. Amidst the darkness that surrounding you, there will be light. When you see it, I want you to run towards it. Run as fast as you can. Just promise me that you don’t look back.” Grandpa Anakin said seriously. Anakin stayed silent for a moment.

“Grandpa…” Anakin said.

“Promise me Anakin… don’t ever give up on your family. They’re all you’ve got.” He told him.  

“I will.” He replied. Tears started flowing out of his eyes; Not because he was terrified of what was going on but Anakin knew he might not be able see his great grandfather again for a while.

“When I first saw you I know you’re destined for greatness.  Become who you’re meant to be. Promise me as well that you’ll live your life to the fullest.” Grandpa Anakin continued. “22, 11, 83…”

“What are those numbers grandpa? You kept on saying them.” Anakin asked.

“You’ll know it when you see it. Now go young one… it’s time.” He said. Grandpa Anakin embraced him into a hug. His hugs were much peaceful than it had been before.

After that Anakin walked into the field. Even with grandpa Anakin’s voice in his head, he doubted what lies in front of him. After a while he finally reached the door. As he touched the doorknob, he felt anxious. Not knowing what was behind it. Anakin turned around and glanced behind for one last time. Over there, his great grandfather stood but he was no longer alone. Obi Wan and Satine were with him. The three of them watched their great grandson from afar. Aside from that, Anakin could see another unfamiliar woman who stood beside Grandpa Anakin. She had dark hair and a loving smile. She waved toward him. Anakin let out a small smile and waved back. He turned his attention back toward the door and opened it. He slowly went inside.

Just like what his great grandfather had told him about, Anakin saw nothing but darkness. He wanted to turn back but remembering what Grandpa Anakin has said before, it might not be a good idea. He marched forward in search for the light but it was no where to be seen. Anakin’s thoughts started to betray him. _No, don’t panic Ani…. take a deep breath_. He calmed himself down. _That’s right… deep breaths._ He exhaled. Anakin closed his eyes and opened them back. Suddenly, right in front he saw the light just ahead. Anakin followed his great grandfather’s instructions and ran with great speed. He did not looked back. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

“Don’t look back…Don’t look back!” Anakin kept saying to himself as if it was a mantra. He stretched out a hand and tried reaching out to the light ahead of him.

*** * ***

Rey folded some of the clothes she hung in the closet the day before. She placed them inside the bag while Leia lend a helping hand. Luke could be seen reading the newspaper whereas Han was busy with his phone. Ben was reading a book while Jacen on the other hand slept soundly with his head on Ben’s lap. It was a weekend and so he was allowed to stay a little longer at the hospital with his mother to accompany Anakin. The sound of the monitor and another beeping sound that came from the life support system attached to Anakin was the only thing that echoed throughout the room. Anakin’s eyes slowly opened. Aside the view of the ceiling above, the first thing he felt was a sharp pain emitting from all over his body. His head felt nausea and body rather weak. He blinked once and then twice. The view became much clearer after that. Anakin wanted to scream and shout but he seemed to have lost his voice. _Where am i?_ He thought. He felt uncomfortable when he noticed that a tube was placed inside his mouth. Anakin’s eyes turned toward the figure of both his mother and grandmother near the closet. He called out to them but only faint voices came out enough only for him to hear.

“He usually put these next to his bedside table. I don’t know what it’s for really.” Said Rey. 

She took the small towel from Leia. She thought that it seemed right for her to place it next to Anakin. Rey walked over to him and placed the small towel near his pillow. Her eyes fell onto her son. She looked at the sleeping Anakin but was surprised by the greeting of that eyes of his; opened and shining. Rey gasped and froze at the sudden contact.

“Hello.” Anakin quietly whispered to her.

“Hello… sweetheart.” Said Rey and then she broke into tears. Leia heard cries from behind and she turned around. She let a loud gasped.

“Oh… Anakin!” Leia cried out with joy. This alerted both Han and Luke. Ben who was in the middle of reading immediately stopped. He tilted his head up to look at his mother and then toward his son. His eyes went wide. Ben woke Jacen up.

The men immediately walked toward the medical bed where Anakin was lying on. Leia placed her hand on her chest and thanked the heavens for her grandson’s return. Both Ben and Rey cried out with pleasure upon able to see their baby boy awaken once more. Ben kissed Anakin’s forehead. Rey gently hugged her son for was grateful that he was finally awake. Jacen smiled and cried at the same time.

“Sweetheart… my baby. Oh, my baby boy.” Rey cried as she cupped his face in her hands.

“Oh son.” Said Ben tearing up at the happiness that loomed within his heart.

“God, you scared the hell out of us kid.” Said Han as he smiled with relief.

“You got that right.” Luke agreed. “Welcome back Ani.”

“Hold on, let me call the doctor.” Leia excused herself from the room.

A few seconds later, Leia returned with the doctor and a few nurses came inside behind them. The medical staff examined the boy and checked his condition. The family patiently waited the doctor’s result. The nurse who checked Anakin’s pulse before nodded to the doctor. He went up to them and there was a smile on his face. Today was a miracle indeed for them.

“Your son’s lucky to be alive. As of right now, Anakin may need extra care.” He said.

The doctor explained that even though Anakin was finally awake it did not guarantee his condition was stable. The hospital needed to monitor his situation for a while before they could say it was safe to discharge him. Anakin’s parents stood by his side the whole time. To Ben and Rey, Rey they were grateful enough that Anakin survived. The doctor then excused himself. Rey delivered the good news to Rose and Finn. When Finn relayed the news to his wife, Rose screamed with joy. Finn hugged his wife when he saw her cried. After all that they went through, happiness finally came upon them. Finn told Rey that both he and Rose will come once Lucy finished her ballet lesson. Both his godparents was glad that their godson was finally awake. Jacen texted Will and told him about Anakin’s condition. Will’s eyes went wide and he smiled. He got out of his room and quickly ran downstairs.

“Mom!... Mom, dad, El.” He yelled.

“Will?” Cassian called out to him. “We’re in the kitchen miho.” Will came running in.

“Darling, what it is?” Jyn asked.

“It’s Anakin. He’s awake.” Will cried out happily. Ellie gasped and smiled as much as her parents were. The Andors was happy and delighted regarding the news indeed.

“Oh thank God.” Jyn placed the palm of her hand on her chest.

“Now that he’s awake, can we go and visit him?... Please dad.” Said Ellie. The children had been dying to visit their friend ever since the accident happened.

“Yes darlings. But first let your mother call aunty Rey to tell her that we’re coming later.” Said Cassian and he nodded to his wife.

“Let’s go inform Lucas and Dustin. They might wanna come too.” Ellie suggested. Together the two siblings went to see their friends who lived not far from their house. Jyn walked over to Cassian and they embraced a hug. For once, to Jyn, all is well.

Anakin had the tube that were placed inside his mouth removed. Ben took a few days off to be with him. When Hux and Phasma received the news, they too like everyone else, were happy for the family. As Anakin ate the food his mother had fed him. He pondered upon the strange dream he had before. He remembered the house back in England but above all, he remembered his great grandparents. Rey who helped him with his food saw that her son was spacing out.

“Ani… sweetheart, what is it?” Rey asked. Anakin turned toward his mother. Ben was sitting at the edge of the bed.

“I had a strange dream mum.” He told her. Rey frowned.

“Was it a good dream?” Rey asked. She gave him a mouthful of food. Anakin chewed his food and then he decided to tell his parents about the dream he had.

“I was at our home back in England. Everything was just as I remembered. Then… I saw Grandpa Obi and Grandma Satine.” Anakin said. Both Ben and Rey turned to look at each other and then back to Anakin.

“Then it’s a good dream.” Ben voiced.

“I saw him too. He was there… I saw Grandpa Anakin.” Said Anakin in an almost whispered sound.  This surprised his father. Ben halted in silence. Rey placed the bowl in her hand on the bed.

“Sweetheart… what else did you saw?” Rey asked. Looking rather concerned.

“Grandpa Anakin and I, we talked. I can’t remember much but he was… pleasant.” Anakin’s lip performed a smile. “Grandpa Obi also told me that he’s sorry for not mentioning to you about dad came by the house.”

His parents nearly jumped when he said that. Rey let out a sighed.  This was certainly a strange dream indeed. Anakin told them of the story that Grandpa Anakin had told him in the dream. Although some of it were a little uneasy for both his parents to hear but they let him finished the whole story anyway. Most of the stories that he told them were true and both Ben and Rey were surprised by the spiritual journey their son had experienced despite nearly being dead. He also told them that he had heard their voices calling out to him.

“What else happened?” Rey asked curiously.

“The sky was full of stars mum like being in space. I could see the moon and the sun together. Night turns to day and then back to night again, it’s weird but at the same time it’s exciting to watch. Grandpa Anakin brought me to a field. That’s as far as I could remember.” He explained.

“Did grandpa Anakin say anything else?” Ben asked. Anakin tried to recall back his memories.

“He told me to live my life to the fullest and don’t give up on my family. I think… he’s the one who brought me back here… back to you.” Anakin said. Ben and Rey looked at their son with loving eyes. “Back then, there was another person standing beside him. I didn’t know who she was. She had dark hair. Like you dad.”

Ben and Rey looked at each other and then to Anakin. His parents told him that whatever happened in the dream, it was a good sign. Ben told him the advice that Grandpa Anakin had given to him before, he should cherish it. Anakin nodded in reply. Rey caressed her son’s cheek. They were grateful that he was back in their arms once more. That was all that mattered. Anakin felt the same as well. For once, he felt both Ben and Rey’s love for him shining through. He would not trade this moment on for anything. Like grandpa Anakin said… live life to the fullest.

 

 


	17. Whisper From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good Lord, what’s wrong with me?” She turned her body to the left.
> 
> Since when did Ben Solo became all dashing to her all of a sudden? Why did it become so important to her for him to look her way? The very thought and image of him made her heart thumped fast. The way he cared for her and their children seemed to be knocking the very heart of her. Rey took a pillow and hugged it. It has been so long since she felt his hug. Suddenly her body startled upon remembering Ben’s embrace around her back at the hospital when Anakin was still unconscious. Her face developed a pinkish sort of colour. Urgh! Rey buried her face inside the pillow hiding her own embarrassment. she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. Darn it! She thought. 
> 
> “He doesn’t care about me…Why should he be? I’m nothing to him anymore… nothing.” Rey whispered with a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello three!! First of all i wanted to thank all of you for your loves and comments. I appreciate it very much. It motivates and fuels me up. Took a while to write this chapter because i was experiencing total writer's block. When i have writer's block it could go on for quite a while. I tried moving out and about just to get my head pumping with ideas and inspiration. Besides that, I have real life work and matters to tend. Forgive me for my grammar. English isn't my main language and i still have lots more to work on.
> 
> I'm so glad i can finish it... Phew.. Anyways, I don't want to keep you waiting so here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy the story :) :) :)

When Jacen arrived in school he informed his homeroom teacher regarding Anakin’s condition. All the teachers at Alderaan Academy were relieved that Anakin was awake. Ahsoka cried and Lux comforted her. Ellie, Will, Lucy along with Dustin and Lucas was happy with the news and they thought of paying Anakin a visit after school. Will certainly had a lot of explanation to do and he wanted to apologize properly to him. Back at the hospital, Rey helped her son for some food.

“Mummy, when can we leave?... I want to go home.” Said Anakin to his mother. He rested his head on the pillow while looking at her. Rey understood his need but due to his injuries, it might take a while for Anakin to recover his health. The adults conversed on when they can bring him home.

“The doctor said his blood pressure was starting to get normal and he seemed to be breathing well.” Rey discussed.

“Did they mention anything else?” Ben asked; arms crossed.

“Well, he has some getting use to with that cast covering his arm for a while. Though he might be slow in walking for a moment, I’m just glad his legs are still in one piece.” Rey replied. “I thought of taking another week of leave from work.”

“Rey, I don’t mean to sound like a bitchy HR manager but you’ve already taken up a lot of days off. I doubt whether the Resistance would approve of the next one. Let me take care of him for a while.” Ben suggested.

She looked at him. Rey was reluctant to be away from her child in his current condition but She also did not want to burden the Ticos or anyone else for that matter. Ben was right as she had already taken more than a week of leave from work. Her work at the resistance was already piling up and she needed for it to be clear as soon as possible. 

“What about you? you also have work to do too you know. The launch is coming up and we both know that the First Order couldn’t risk any mistakes anymore. Like the last one remember.” Rey said.

She reminded him of the incident that he mentioned to her two days ago.  Thannisson, the intern has mistaken on sending the wrong package to a different client in which Ben received a hard time on retrieving it back. Before Ben could reply, Luke interrupted.

“Excuse me guys.” He paused. Ben and Rey turned their heads toward him. “Since it’s not easy for both of you to take a leave from work, I propose on letting Anakin to stay at the organa house until he’s recovered. How about it?” He suggested.

“Luke… I...” Rey seemed to lost over what she wanted to say. “We don’t want to burden anyone.”

“He’ll be fine Rey. Threepio and the others at home can watch over him. Besides, you two could still come to work and visit after. Jacen could accompany him once he get back from school.” Han who was present there as well assured her.

Rey looked at Ben for approval. What Luke has said did made more sense. Both of them had no other options and Anakin might be well taken care of at the Organa Household. It seemed to be the best solution that everyone could agree with. So, Ben and Rey gave in.

“Alright. But since Jacen has school to attend, he could come back home with me.” Rey said. The two men agreed.

“Great. We’ll inform Leia. In the meantime, you two better discuss regarding the discharge papers with Dr. Nala Se.” Luke said. The both of them nodded.

Ben and Rey discussed the matter with the doctor in charge once more. According to the doctor, once they assured that Anakin was stable enough only then they could release him. For now, he was to stay at the hospital. Anakin sulked but his parents both told him that this was for a good cause as they wanted them to get better. When Luke relay the news to Leia, she had Threepio and the maids prepared a room for Anakin to stay once he’s discharged. A few moments later, they saw Jacen from across the hallway with a few of his friends. Rose and Jyn were with them.

“Hi Mum, dad. Hi grandpa, uncle Luke.” Jacen greeted.

“Hey kid.” Han replied.

“Hi Ms. Kenobi. Is Anakin awake? May we see him?” Dustin asked. Rey let out a chuckle.

“Of course, sweetie. Ani, there are few special people here came to see you.” Rey said as she entered the room.

The children had come to pay Anakin a visit much to his delight. Ben closed the door behind them. Laughter, smiles and happiness could be seen across their faces. They were all excited and grateful that he was alive and looked well. Jacen said to their mother that they needed a moment alone with Anakin. This earns a laugh from Luke and Jyn.

“Well that’s settles then. I need to get back to the office anyway.” Han got up from his seat.

“Any of you up for a cup of coffee? My treat. Besides, I sensed the kids wanna have a group meeting.” Luke joked. The other adults let out a slight chuckle and so they headed out.

“Call us once your little summit’s done.” Rey said and let out a slight giggle. Jyn and Rose joined her in the tease.

“Very funny mum but okay.” Jacen nodded. Together the adults went to the hospital cafeteria.

“How are you feeling Ani?” Lucy asked.

“Alright. How’s school by the way?” Anakin asked.

Will and the others told Anakin everything that happened while he was unconscious. The teachers were all in chaos when they knew of matter especially Mr. Rook and Mrs. Bonteri. Anakin completely understand as he knew that Ahsoka would be worried. Other than that, Anakin asked where Tobias was. Everyone went silent but their gaze turned toward Jacen and then to Will.

“We won’t see the lights of him anymore.” Jacen simply said. He leaned against the wall. This puzzled Anakin.

“Ani… he’s part of the reason why you’re here.” Ellie voiced. This shocked Anakin and he asked what happened. It was Will who told him the truth of what had transpired. Lucy even said that she overheard her mom talking to her father the other night in the kitchen of how they saw the conversation between Rey and Tobias was.

“My mom said that your mom punched him square in the face. Your dad was there too.” She elaborated. Jacen and Anakin looked at each other and then to her.

“She punched him?” Jacen smirked. It was hardly believable but then again, it happened and he was sorry that he could not be there to witness it.

“Yeah, there was blood all over his nose. Your dad stomped on his foot and said, that’s for my sons.” Said Lucy while making a gesture. The children burst into fits of laughter. Served him right for lying to others.

Anakin learned the truth behind it all. It was a no wonder that his mother could not be reached on the day of when Jacen when missing and him ran into an accident. Apparently, Tobias has switched off his mother’s phone so that no one could reach her. Will also told him the incident he caught Tobias talking in the bathroom. Anakin felt his anger rushing through the whole ordeal but he also felt a sense of guilt for not believing his brother who tried to warn him.

“If Will here didn’t pull that trick on the Jalapeno juice, mum would still be in the clutches of that hypocritical man.” Jacen commented.

“Glad that’s over and done.” Dustin heaved a sigh of relief.

“If he ever shows up on our turf, I’m definitely gonna shot him with this sling shot of mine. Just like the Demogorgon.” Lucas darted. Lucy and Ellie chuckled.

Ellie laughed as she recalled back the memories and told them it was the funnies thing she ever saw despite that her own grandfather became Tobias’s victim. The others laughed as well. Will apologized to both Jacen and Anakin for not telling them sooner. He learned his lessons and the consequences that follows. He was afraid that Jacen and Anakin would fight against each other all for the happiness of their mother. Other than that, he was afraid that they might thought of him as a liar and they might not become friends anymore.

“To be honest, I’ve never been this much happier in my life. To be surrounded by friends…. Usually it’s always me, El or Lucy sometimes. I’m glad to be friends with all of you.” Will expressed. Dustin wrapped an arm around his little buddy’s shoulder.

“Hey, what are friends for. We’re glad being friends with you too Will.” He said.

“Me too.” Jacen said. He placed a hand on Will’s shoulder.

“Count me in as well.” Lucy beamed. Lucas, Ellie and Anakin smiled upon their happiness.

Anakin and Jacen forgave him and said that no matter what they will always be friends. Will was glad and just like what his grandfather had said, things will be okay. Dustin took out a chocolate pudding in his bag and gave it to Anakin. Lucas and Lucy commented on how he could still be thinking of food at a time like this while the others laughed. Rey watched from the outside window of the ward at the smiling faces of both her sons and their friends.

“I’ve hardly saw my son smile like this. I’m glad they’re all okay.” Said Jyn.

“Me too. My sons are lucky to have him as their friend. Thank you Jyn. If it wasn’t for both of you, I would still be an idiot.” Rey regretted.

“It’s alright Rey. The point thing is we got to make do of the time we have and move forward. I hope that served a lesson for Tobias for messing around with your family.” Jyn said.

Rey did not say anything but just let time take its course. For sure she was heartbroken by his estrange behavior but she was nonetheless grateful to not have to get herself attached with him anymore. She has yet to discuss the matter with Jess and Poe and how it would affect the Resistance deal with Tobias’s company. She could only hoped that Tobias remained professional in his work.

*** * ***

A few days later, Anakin was finally discharged. Ben picked Rey and Anakin from the hospital and together they went to the Organa household. Han had already send Jacen to school so Leia patiently waited for her other grandson to come. She made final check on the room that he would be staying.  She prepared the guestroom below near to her office for Anakin's use. They arrived at the Organa household where Leia greeted them at the front door.

“You have all your stuff in here sweetheart. I’ll come by after work alright.” Rey said. Anakin tried not to sulk as he wanted for both his parents to be there with him but he knew they had work to do.

“We’ll take good care of him.” Leia assured them.

“Bye mum, bye dad.” Anakin hugged them both one by one.

“Bye sweetheart. Be good for me alright. Take care, love.” Rey waved.

“Bye son.” Ben smiled. Together the both of them entered Ben’s car and then they drove away. Both Anakin and Leia entered the house after that.

By the time Cassian and Kaydel, Leia’s secretary came she then left with them to work. Anakin was left at home in the care of the Organa household butler, Mr. Threepio. As he sat on the armchair, he continued reading the book that he took from the shelf of the Organa household’s mini library. His great grandparents and grandmother held vast collections of books that Anakin for sure enjoyed reading. Each hour passed, Anakin felt bored. Jacen was in school, his parents was still at work and so did his grandparents and great uncle Luke. There was nothing much he could do except wait for them to come home.

“Woof, woof!” Barked Artoo, the family dog. He had white fur and a blue collar attached around his neck.

“Hey buddy.” Anakin greeted him. He placed the book on the small table beside him.

Artoo the dog wiggled his tail and then jumped on Anakin’s lap. He licked his face. The young boy laughed. He could play with Artoo instead. Anakin slowly got off the chair and walked out of the library along with Artoo following him not far from behind. The two of them head to the kitchen where Threepio was.

“Oh, Hello Master Anakin.” Threepio greeted him.

“Hi Mr. Threepio.” Anakin greeted. “What are you cooking?”

“We’re having a delicious baked ham and cheese quesadillas along with sausage quiche for lunch.” Replied Threepio excitingly.

“Ooh.” Anakin smiled. Artoo circled around Threepio’s feet.

“Oh Artoo, play along over there instead. I’m making lunch.” Threepio instructed. The dog waggled his tail. Anakin giggled as he watched. “He’s quite a handful sometimes but very smart. Shame you didn’t get to meet his father, Artoo the first. He’s a cheeky one but we all love him just the same. Ah, those were the days.”

“When did he passed away?” Anakin asked.

“Not long after Master Luke’s father died. Poor old friend. I guessed he missed him too much. They’re always together back then.” Threepio said. Anakin nodded in understanding.

“Come on Artoo.” Anakin called him. He did not want to disturbed Threepio any further as the man had many things to attend to. “I’ll be at the library if you need me.” He told him.

“Yes master Ani.” Threepio nodded.

Anakin and Artoo left the kitchen. He started wondering around the house. The Organa household owned almost half the building and it had been in the family for five generations. The previous owner of the building was Bail and Breha Organa, his grandmother’s adoptive parents. By the time Grandpa Anakin died, Luke lived with his sister and brother in law. There was a time when his father also lived here as well. Anakin slowly walked along passing the portraits that hung on the wall. He looked upon the portraits and saw that his predecessors all looked regal in their outfit of choice. He learned that both his great grandmothers and late great grandfather were former senators. It was a no wonder he was ever so passionate in his speech as he came from that stock. He came across the portrait of grandma Paddie. She looked very young and dressed in a very beautiful red colored gown. She had big ornaments in her hair that Anakin swear that Grandma Paddie looked a bit painful upon wearing them. There was a small inscription written below the portrait and it said ‘ _Padme Nabarrie Amidala, 19 years old’_

“Wow… Grandma Paddie looked like a queen in here. Right Artoo?” Said Anakin admiring the portrait. The dog tilted its head.

Artoo circled around him and then climbed up the staircase. Anakin told him to come back downs but the dog refused. He barked and barked. Anakin frowned at the sight of him but followed the dog upstairs nonetheless. The white furry Norwich Terrier headed toward a door at the end of the hallway. He placed his paws on the door as if wanting to push it open. Anakin stopped on his tracks and wondered why he did that. He barked at him again.

“Artoo, come back here. You’re gonna get us in trouble.” Said Anakin. He walked toward him.

It was difficult for him to carry Artoo in his arms as one of it was still covered inside a cast. The pet dog huffed and puffed and barked. Anakin looked at the door in front of him. Something behind the door was begging him to open it and Artoo here sensed it. Anakin looked around his surroundings. There were no people present. He sighed.

“Alright, alright. I’ll open it for you. Blimey, you’re really something you know that.” Anakin commented as he looked at Artoo. He felt nervous and opened the door slowly. He saw a narrow looking staircase. Artoo quickly headed up.

“Artoo! Wait.” Anakin hissed.

The little boy quickly went after him. He walked along the stairs not knowing where it led him. Anakin arrived in front another door. Surprisingly enough, it was not locked so Anakin opened it. The first thing he saw were mountains of junk and stuff that he swore looked old and some ancient.

“Is this the attic?” He said to himself. He slowly went inside.

“Woof!” Artoo barked. Anakin turned toward him. Again the dog circled himself around his feet underneath before running off elsewhere.

The young boy saw Artoo headed between the boxes in front of him. He jumped on top of the one behind it. Anakin saw that this was the only item that was covered. He slowly pulled the sheets away only to reveal that it was no box at all but in fact, a security safe. Anakin’s eyes went wide and his curiosity grew. Now this was something alright. The safe was of vintage design and black in colour. It looked older than the cabinet that stood behind it. _What could this mean? What’s in here?_ Anakin thought. He looked at Artoo and then back to the security safe.

“Should we open it Artoo?” He asked. The dog barked in reply and Anakin smiled.

Anakin looked at the design. The silver colored leaflet designs highlighted the features of the door of the safe. In the middle of the door lie three circled knobs that contained series of numbers. Anakin sat down on the floor in front of it and studied them.

“I think this box will open if we tapped in the right password. Look Artoo, there are three circles on this door.” He thought for a moment. “Aha! so that means there are three-digit numbers.” Anakin said excitingly. His curiosity grew as he wondered what secret lies behind the safe. Artoo barked.

“Let me think for a while…. Hmm, I wonder…” He tilted his head to the left. He tried to think series of possible numbers to opened the box. " _22, 11 and 83_.” A voice whispered inside his head. Anakin startled. He got up and thought of the numbers once more.

“22… 11… 83.” He muttered to himself. His eyes went wide. “Could it be possible?”

Anakin remembered the numbers that his late great grandfather had spoken to him in the dream before. Maybe, just maybe those numbers were the ones that held the keys to the security safe in front of him. There was a reason after all on why Artoo has led him here and why Grandpa Anakin kept on mentioning the numbers in the dream. Anakin felt a rush of excitement in his veins. It was as if he undergone an adventure like one of the heroes of his favorite mystery books that he always read. He did not know whether it would work but it was worth a shot.

“It’s worth a try. Let’s open it.” Said Anakin to Artoo and he turned the knobs one by one according to the numbers he remembered.

The click clacking sound made his heart jumped. Anakin heaved a sigh of excitement and grinned. Slowly he touched the handle below. He could not believe his luck when the doors of the security safe actually opened. He let out a gasped in awed of the whole ordeal. Inside was mount of stuff that Anakin swore he thought looked old but nonetheless, fascinating.

“Whoa…This is so weird.” He uttered in disbelief over what he has done. Artoo stood next to him. Anakin saw a couple of documents, old books and other stuff he never imagined. Suddenly, He came across a vintage looking box. Inside held letters and it was addressed to Grandma Paddie. Anakin gasped.

“Hold on… Does this safe belong to Grandpa Anakin?” He said looking overwhelmed.  He also found a small red journal. He pulled the small rope binding the book together. He looked inside the pages of the book.

“Property of… Sidious.” Anakin read. He frowned. Who was Sidious? He placed the book aside.

Another box contained something Anakin did not expect. Surprisingly, inside of it lies a letter addressed to his father and next to it was three small carved wooden bears. The young boy’s curiosity grew. This was all too exciting for him and he cannot wait to tell the others about his founding discovery. Anakin placed back all the items inside the security safe. Together he and Artoo went back downstairs. Apparently, Luke came back home only to be informed by Threepio that Anakin was missing. By the time Anakin went back downstairs Luke and Threepio was relieved to see him still in good shape.

“There you are. Where have you been?” Luke asked. He looked worried.

“I’m sorry grandpa. You see, Artoo here brought me up to the attic. You wouldn’t believe what we just found.” Anakin pointed out. Luke asked what Anakin had been up to and so Anakin told him of his strange adventure.

*** * ***

That night, Luke had people brought the old vintage security safe downstairs to the living room. Anakin beamed while Jacen frowned with curiosity in his eyes as he looked upon the old looking safe. From the story that his brother had told him beforehand, he too felt excited to witness it. By the time Ben and Rey arrived, the whole family sat down together at the living room.

“Wow, you really discovered a dead man’s chest Ani.” Jacen joked. Han let out a hearty laugh.

“Very funny Jacen.” Anakin grimaced.

“You know, I’ve been trying to open this thing since he died.  Unfortunately, dad was too secretive so no one knows the password. I don’t want to risk damaging the safe since its vintage. Could worth a fortune though.” Luke told them.

“Well whatever dad stores inside, let’s hope it’s worth it.” Leia said.

“Do we know the password?” Ben asked them.

“Believe me I tried. So far nothing comes to mind.” Luke explained. “But Anakin here said that he knows the combination.”

“You?” Jacen commented. “How on earth did that happened?”

“It was Grandpa Anakin who told me about it.” Anakin told them. Both Leia and Jacen did a double take upon what he had just said.

“Oh… Okay.” Luke said. He looked at his sister’s face. Leia shook her head. Anakin looked at his family. He knew they might probably thought that he was as crazy as he could get but he was about to prove them wrong.

“While I was at the hospital, he came to me in a dream. Here watch.” Anakin told them.  Everyone looked at him in disbelief except for Ben and Rey. Anakin entered the three-digit numbers.

“Sweetheart, are you-“ The clicking sound cut off Rey’s words. Anakin pulled the handle and the doors went wide opened. This stunned everyone. Jacen and Ben gaped.

“Well I’ll be.” Han said looking amazed. Luke let out a smile and clapped his hands together. Leia let out a happy laugh. Ben and Rey looked at each other and then to Anakin.

“Cool!” Jacen said in amazement. Anakin took out two of the boxes inside.

“Okay, that was weird.” Ben chuckled. Rey let out a slight giggle.

“Look everyone, there’s loads of stuff grandpa Anakin kept in here. These are box full of letters for Grandma Paddie.” Anakin said. Leia took it from him. Her heart hammered slightly.

“Let’s give it to her later.” Luke patted on his sister’s shoulder. Leia let out a small smile. Anakin rummaged inside another box he had in his hand.

“There’s one letter for you dad.” Said Anakin. Ben and Rey looked at each other and then to their son. The both of them took the letter in his hands. Their expression could not be more than puzzled.

“What’s this one?” Jacen pointed out at a red book. Anakin took out the journal.

“I think it’s a diary but I don’t think it belonged to grandpa Anakin though.” He told them.

“Who’s is it?” Luke asked. Anakin shook his head.

“It only said that it’s the property of someone named Sidious.” Anakin said. “Do you know who it is grandpa?” Anakin asked. The box in Leia’s hand dropped on the floor all of a sudden. Luke’s and Han’s eyes widen. Ben’s face turned tense.

“Anakin let me see that.” Leia said rather alarmingly. Anakin gave the journal to his grandmother. Both Han and Luke stood by her side.

“Who’s Sidious?” Jacen asked him. Anakin shrugged. They looked to their father for answers but unfortunately Ben did not say a word.

“My god...” Leia exhaled.

“Oh Leia…” Said Luke to his twin sister. His hand gripped her on the shoulder.

“What is it grandpa Luke?” Jacen asked. Luke did not have the heart to answer him.

“What’s the journal about?” Rey asked.

“It belonged to the late President Palpatine. It’s the journal he wrote during his presidency.” Ben whispered enough for her to hear. Rey’s eyes went wide. She turned her head to the other side facing Ben.

“Him?” Rey replied looking rather shocked.

“Who mum?” Jacen asked. He overheard their whisper.

“Uh... No one sweetheart. Probably a… colleague of your great grandfather.” Rey explained. Ben nodded to Jacen.

Rey knew how famous the late president was on what he has put the Skywalker family through. Both Ben and Rey as well as the elders wished to spare the children about the dark ordeal. Then again with the founding of this very journal it was likely inevitable. Anakin mentioned to them that Grandpa Anakin kept on mentioning the numbers 22, 11 and 83. He asked if it had meant any significance. The elders all looked toward Ben. To the twin’s surprise, their mother gasped. Leia placed a hand on her chest.

“Oh my. Do you know what date that is sweetheart?” Leia asked the twins. Anakin and Jacen shook their heads. Rey tried not to look as she perfectly well knew what date that was.

“It’s your father’s birthday.” Han told them. Jacen and Anakin then smiled with delight.

“22nd of November 1983. And to think the answer had been with us all along.” Luke gave hearty laugh.

“Ooohh.” Said both Jacen and Anakin looking awed. Jacen opened the box in his hands.

“Look Grandma, there are carved wooden bears in here.” Said Jacen. Jacen showed the three bears to Leia.

“Oh, I remember these.” Luke said. “Dad made this when he–“ Luke paused upon remembering something he should not.

“What is it?” Leia asked.

“Uh, never mind. Forget I said that.” Luke said. This raised suspicions from the family present in the living room.

“Oh, come on Luke. Tell us.” Leia urged. Luke’s gaze fell onto both the Kenobi twins. He sighed.

“Well, kids, in preparation for… your arrival, he personally made these three bears. I once watched him carved them out.” Luke told them. Ben and Rey kept listening.

“Arrival?” Anakin asked. He did not get Luke’s word.

“It’s for you.” Said Luke smiling. Anakin’s eyes went wide.

“For me?” He replied. Jacen let out a smile.

“Yes. Grandpa Anakin told me once that he wanted to leave something for his great grandchildren to remember him by.” Luke said.

“Oh Grandpa…” Jacen said. His heart felt moved by the story. Jacen and Anakin smiled with delight. They each got a wooden carved bear. Anakin gave the third bear to his mother. Rey felt her face blushing but smiled nonetheless.

“Uh, here…. You should keep it. For your future… children.” Rey said the few remaining words rather quietly. Her face developed into a nonchalant look that made Ben left in wonder.

He did not say a word but took the wooden carved bear in her hand nonetheless. The elders did not dare to say anything but the look on Ben’s face was nothing short of better. After dinner, Rey and Jacen bid the elders and Anakin goodbye. Ben volunteered to send them home. Since Jacen was sleeping behind them, the drive home was awkwardly quiet for Ben and Rey. They arrived at the Kenobi brownstone.

“Here. Let me…” Ben said to Rey before she could carry the sleeping Jacen in her arms. “You could open the door though.”

“Right...” Rey merely said. As they entered the house, he volunteered carrying Jacen back into to his bedroom. Rey watched both father and son heading upstairs. Her heart beats uncontrollably fast. Having changed into a proper sleeping outfit, Ben then tucked Jacen into bed.

“Dad.” Jacen said; eyes still sleepy.

“Yes Jacen?” Ben asked. Jacen yawned.

“Will you be here tomorrow?” The little boy asked. Ben did not dare to say anything just yet.

“Do you want me to be?” Ben replied. Jacen nodded.

“Tell you what. When Anakin’s fully recovered, We’ll go somewhere. How about it?” Ben whispered. Jacen smiled despite being rather sleepy. He was far too happy now that everything turned well.

“Okay… I want to go to the zoo with you, mum and Ani…” Jacen yawned again. “Just like Will and his family….” Said Jacen. He closed his eyes and fell immediately fell asleep. Ben felt a sharp pang in his heart over what his son has said.

Rey stood outside of the room. She held her hands close to her chest. Her son’s request made her almost in tears. She knew Jacen longed for a family but the thing was, both Ben and her situation was complicated. Ben kissed his son on the forehead and then closed the door behind him. Rey accompanied him to the door.

“Thank you, Ben. It was nice of you to tuck him to bed.” Said Rey. She did not know anything else to say. She felt her face flushed all of a sudden. Ben let out a small smile.

“Your welcome.” He replied. There was a moment of silence between them when their eyes met. Those eyes, the same eyes she once fell in love with. Since when did it became this alluring? Rey shoved her thoughts aside. God forbid if Ben knew what she was thinking, she might not hear the end of it.

“Rey…” Ben paused. He felt tongue tide. There was so much he wanted to say to her but the words in his head got all jumbled up.

“I’d best get back upstairs.” Said Rey breaking of the sudden silence between them. Her hands fidgeted. Ben nodded.

“Sure.” Ben said and he coughed. “Yeah, um…good night, Rey.” Said Ben.

“Good night Ben.” Rey replied back. Ben turned around and walked down the stairs. He went to his car. Rey closed the door behind her.

From the windows of her home, Rey watched him drove away. When he left, she leaned her back against the wall. _What’s wrong with me?_ _Why am I being soft all of a sudden… to Ben Solo of all people?_  How did it come to this? She thought. That night, as she lay on her bed she was in deep thought again. No matter how much she felt hurt by the past, Rey found herself not hating the man for all she cared. He was not the man he once knew before. Finn was right. Ben has changed… for the better.  She was too blind to see it. But wait, was it because of Jacen and Anakin?

“Maybe that’s it. They are his children after all. Of course, he would be understanding and gentle to them… He doesn’t care about me.” Rey said.  

She thought that maybe he was being kind to her for their children’s sake. Nothing more than that. She tried to shut her eyes but strangely enough, Rey could only see the visions of Ben. That strong and built body, his black silky hair... Those eyes, deep and full of mystery… his lips, oh so inviting.  Her eyes went wide open.

“Good Lord, what’s wrong with me?” She turned her body to the left.

Since when did Ben Solo became all dashing to her all of a sudden? Why did it become so important to her for him to look her way? The very thought and image of him made her heart thumped fast. The way he cared for her and their children seemed to be knocking the very heart of her. Rey took a pillow and hugged it. It has been so long since she felt his hug. Suddenly her body startled upon remembering Ben’s embrace around her back at the hospital when Anakin was still unconscious. Her face developed a pinkish sort of colour. _Urgh!_ Rey buried her face inside the pillow hiding her own embarrassment. she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs.  _Darn it!_  She thought.

“He doesn’t care about me…Why should he be? I’m nothing to him anymore… nothing.” Rey whispered with a heavy heart.

On the other side of the city, Ben hardly slept a wink that night. _Rey… Rey… Rey._ Her name kept on repeating inside his head. He tossed and turned on his bed. Earlier before, Ben read the last letter that his grandfather had left him. It occurred to him that Grandpa Anakin supposed to send him the letter when Ben and Rey had their first-born child. It seemed as if all of the things that happened seemed to be a part of fate’s plan. But he knew better than to question about it. He read the letter in his hands.

 

_Hey Ben…_

_Congratulations on being a father! I hope you and Rey make fine parents better than me and grandma Paddie or your own mom and dad for that matter. Ben, all your life you said that you want to be like me. Well son, my advice to you is, don’t. There are some things that you don’t know about me. You might wonder why your mom and I hardly talk much. Well, it’s my fault actually. But I won’t touch on that. The thing is Ben, being parents, we all want the best for our children. Your mom and dad wanted the best for you. Trust me when I say that nothing will go out as plan and we might make mistakes along the way. We can never run away from it but, we can always learn from it and minimize the damage. As much as we want to protect our children from the world, they will fly on their own soon. Let them take their wings to become what they are meant to be._

_I regret many things in my life so much Ben. I did what I did for the family but in time it consumed me to anger and greed for more power. I then became the monster that I was afraid of becoming. I come to my senses and realize my mistakes. So, I left my dark ways. I am glad that your mom and uncle forgive me but nothing could be said about your grandmother. At times I wish that I was still married to her but I know deep in her heart she’s still bitter about my betrayal and I don’t blame her for that. She does not want to be heartbroken anymore. Don’t get me wrong, we’re still good friends and we care for each other very much._

_When I got to know you will be marrying Obi Wan’s granddaughter, I am thrill Ben. I’m thrill because god gives my grandson the happiness he deserves. She’s special and don’t you ever let her go. Most importantly Ben, cherish her with all your heart. I can see it in her eyes that she loves you very much and I know you’re in good hands. Now, starting a family of your very own nothing could make me happier than that. In advance, I made these bears for your children. It’s a little something for them to remember me by. I’m not always gonna be there for you and your children but my prayers for all of you are always the same… Full of happiness and content. I hope you and Rey continue to support and love each other just like you always have. Both of you are gonna be great parents and the kids are gonna be very lucky indeed to have parents just like you two. Till then kid…_

_All my love,_

_Grandpa Anakin._

_**P/S:** I hope you still kept your intention on naming your boy after me… that is if you and Rey are gonna have any. Unless you guys change your mind, the name Obi Wan or Yoda works well too._

 

Fortunately for Ben, Rey remembered that promise of his. He silently thanked her for that. That night, Ben’s head muddled with the thought of his grandfather’s letter and also the one woman that has been playing on his mind since the first time he saw her again. Rey has changed a lot over the years. Well, being a single mother of course she developed quite a character. Back then she looked young and carefree but now, she was different. She was somewhat stronger and more mature. Rey was not the person he knew before. He stared at the ceiling above him.

“God, what’s wrong with me?” Ben muttered to himself.

Ben cared for both his children very much. Though, he could not say the same thing about their mother. The incident with Tobias left him hanging on the verge of another broken heart. He nearly lost it and almost broke into a custody fight with Rey because of Tobias. He was very glad when Rey ended the relationship but it did not soothe his thoughts for a while. He felt his heart beating again like it did in the past… to her.  But he was shrouded with doubts and he did not want to be heartbroken by Rey again. It had given him a clear message that Rey was free to choose anyone she wanted.  Even if he wanted to reach his feelings out to her, it was not meant to be if Rey felt not the same way.

The two of them had been separated for so long that their relationship was only based on co-platonic parenting. Ben did not want to admit it but he could never lie to himself. Over the years, he really never got over her. She played quite a role in making him what he was today. He was afraid that Rey felt as if she forced herself to cooperate with him for the twin’s sake. He did not want that at all. Ben wanted her to accept him as he is. _Is it too much to hope for the spark between us to light again? Is it all too late?... Do I ever cross her mind? Does she even want a person like me back in her life?_ His heart whispered.

“Does she even have the slightest care about me?... Maybe not.” Ben thought and slowly his eye closed.

*** * ***

As she sat in her office at home, Leia looked at the book on her desk. It has come to her knowledge that this was the very last diary of President Palpatine that her late father kept. To think that it was in his possession all this time. Leia tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. There may be reasons why Anakin Skywalker kept this diary a secret from anyone, even his own family. It was as if Pandora's box kept on begging her to open it. Leia pondered upon what her twin brother has said to her earlier.

“If you’re worried about what you might discover inside that book then don’t. It’s not like we’ll find something new anyway.” Luke said to her.

“It’s not about that. What I meant was he could’ve told us about this.” Said Leia sounding rather disappointed.

“Well, since the book is here, the next question is what you are gonna do about it?” Luke asked his sister. Leia fell silent.

There was some truth in his words as there was nothing much that they could do. But the diary itself held many secrets that Leia herself wanted to know. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Slowly her hands opened the front page of the book.

 

**_September 1974, 18 June_ **

_It has come to my attention that the case regarding the death of Attorney Windu has sparked deep interest of a few senators. I had hope that Chief Officer Cody would close the case immediately as I wished not to be troubled with the insufferable matter since it could jeopardize the whole ordeal of me being the mastermind behind it all. Not that it’s a lie though but it was essential for me to get rid of the man._

_As for the matter of Anakin Skywalker, fortunately for me, in him I made a new ally. After much coaxing and a little bit of harm from my part, he agreed to join me in my dominion over the whole country. I fashioned him a new title and position. He’s known by another name, Head Officer Vader. I had him erase all evidence against me regarding that case._

_Mr. Yoda was not all too pleasing of being accused for the murder. My little green friend as I once called him are now place behind bars. You have no idea what a relief my head feels right now. With those key people out of my way, finally the time has come for me to begin my reign. Another thing that bothers me was Obi Wan Kenobi. The man was like a father to Anakin but in my opinion, Anakin made a wise choice by ignore his warnings and join me instead. The time has finally come for Sidious to rise…_

 

Leia closed the book immediately. She felt her eyes hurt upon reading the contents further. By reading the diary she was hoping to learn something about her father’s relationship with the previous president. Aside from that, she hoped to gained insights and uncover secrets. Her father was the sole witness for the crimes that has been done by the late President Palpatine or in his other devious name, Sidious. Instead of turning the late President over to the authorities, he joined him. Leia had a hard time trying to forgive him of all the things that he has done. Especially toward her adoptive father, Bail Organa and his wife. Many people lost their homes and lives when the late President Palpatine ruled the country. Luckily with the help of Luke, Han and a handful of supporters, they managed to overthrow the late President.

Leia’s relationship with her father was not all too loving. Having been interrogated and threatened by him once plus, nearly on the brink of insanity, Leia survived the whole ordeal. Though, she still resent the moment. Luke told her that it was unintended as Anakin did not know that she was his own daughter. Leia could only say that even if she was not Anakin’s daughter, He would still torture people under the President’s orders anyway. It took a while for Leia and Anakin to reconciled. Nonetheless, all of that was in the past. Like Bail used to say to her, look ahead and don’t look back. Leia placed the book inside the drawer of her desk. She would continue reading the diary sometime soon. Her campaign was coming up and she could not afford to lose a seat in the senate to her opponents. She especially did not want to lose against Assemblyman Snoke who has been cornering her cause for the past few months.

“One could only hope for the best. It’s gonna take a miracle for me to beat the crap out of him.” Leia said to herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Hey… figured you be here.” Han said as he entered the office. He closed the door behind him and then he took a seat right in front of his wife. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing much.” Leia told him. She did not want to burden him with her problems.

“Sweetheart…” Han said. Leia’s head tilted up and their eyes met. Those eyes, the same eyes she once fell in love with. Although age seemed to caught up with them over the years, one way or another, the couple were thankful for everything that has happened in their lives so far.

“Yes?” Said Leia. Han opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. he simply sighed.

“Let’s go to bed. You have an early start tomorrow.” Han told her. He knew he could not do much to help her in her cause. All that he could do was giving her the support that she needed. Leia reached and held his old and wrinkly hands. There was a smile on her face.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Leia asked him.

“Oh yeah. That was the first time I felt that life wasn’t too dull after all.” Han chuckled and Leia followed suit. He got up and walked over to her. Leia got up and Han held her in his arms. His wife was a bit emotional and maybe it was old age that got the best of her.

“It’s been so long…” Leia rested her head on his chest.

“I know sweetheart.” Han whispered. “but hey, that doesn’t mean we aren’t allowed to feel young. In fact, I feel much younger in your arms right now.” Leia lightly slapped his and laughed.

“Oh Han, stop it.” Said Leia laughing. Han kissed her forehead.

“Whatever you’re facing… I want to face them together with you. No more secrets. You don’t have to do this all by yourself anymore you know. I’m right here.” Han told her. Leia smiled.

“I love you....” Leia whispered to him as she looked into his eyes.

“I know…” Han said nodded with a smile on his face. He tightened his embrace on her.

There was a knock on the door. Both their heads turned toward it. Their little grandson came inside. There was a troubled look on Anakin’s face. Leia released herself from Han’s embrace and approached the boy.

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Leia placed her hands on his shoulder. Han stood next to her. Anakin’s hands fidgeted.

“I… um…” Anakin lowered his head.

“Can’t sleep kid?” Han asked. Anakin looked up to his grandfather and silently nodded.

The two of them knew that Anakin probably wanted somebody to tucked him into bed like his mother usually does. Leia placed her arms around Anakin. She knew the boy was afraid of being in a strange place. Leia was determined to make him felt right at home.

“Aw sweetheart. There, there. It’s okay. Grandpa and I were about to go to bed too anyway. Come, let’s tuck you into bed.” Said Leia happily. Anakin smiled and nodded.

As they got out of her office, he held both his grandparent’s hands.  Together the three of them headed back to the guestroom where Anakin was staying. With the presence of their grandson, both Han and Leia did not feel so lonely. Like Rey once said to her, this boy could melt hearts wherever he goes and made friends easily. His cheerful and kind disposition lightened up the whole Organa household. Threepio and the maids seemed to enjoy his company. Leia was very grateful that Anakin survived the accident. it made her wanted to protect both him and his brother from harm even more. There were many things that Leia wanted to teach them. She could sense the talent and character developed within Anakin and oh how he was very much like his late great grandfather Obi Wan alright. Plus, with a little hint of her and grandma Paddie in mind of course. _This boy could become someone great one day_ , Leia thought. 

“Goodnight Anakin.” She whispered. Leia tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight grandma, grandpa.” Said Anakin smiling. He then closed his eyes. Artoo could be seen sleeping at the foot of the bed. He never left Anakin’s side. After closing the door behind her, together she and Han walked to their own bedroom. Along the way Han was in deep thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Leia asked him.

“I remember back then on what Jacen said something to me once. He wished that his mom and dad were together.” Han said. “The thing is, the twins are too precious. I know he’s probably planning something. If they wanna reunite their parents, they need all the help they can get.” Han said. Leia looked at him and smiled.

“My dear, I know exactly what you mean… and help they shall get.” Leia said as she held his hand. Han gave her his best smile. The old couple then retreated inside their bedroom after that. 

 

 

 


	18. You Are The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You came…” Utter Rey quietly. “Why?” Ben remained silent as he continued gazing into her eyes. They are the most beautiful thing he ever beheld but at this moment, they looked sad.  
> “Rey…” It was all Ben managed to say. Rey’s fingers traveled to his face.  
> “Your hand’s cold…. I like it.” Rey softly said. Ben felt his turned red. He knew she was drunk enough to say such nonsense but then again who was he to stop her? 
> 
> Ben did not know what happen tonight that made Rey like this but he knew one thing. He did not want this woman to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. First of all, THANK YOU!!! for all your wonderful comments and love (^_^). I appreciated it very much and i'm very glad you enjoy the story. Thank you for putting up with me and i'm terribly sorry for the late update. For your information, i'll be very busy within the next two weeks. So it might slow down the progress of updating the next chapter. Rest assured dear readers, i'll try updating it asap once i finished. Forgive me if i made too many grammar mistakes. English isn't my main language and i still have lots more to work on. Thank you once again and without further ado, here's the next update. hope you enjoy it :D

One fine late afternoon, Korr Sella entered Rey’s office and handed her of what appears to be an invitation. Rey thanked her and opened the envelope. It was an invitation party sent by one of the Resistance Corporation’s client. Chandrilla and Co., a company that specializes in advertising has invited them to come to their company’s 10th year anniversary.  Since she just started working with the Resistance this year, Rey informed Jess, Poe and Finn about it.

“I remember these guys… they don’t like me very much.” Poe told them. Rey frowned.

“Why?” Rey asked curiously. Suddenly Finn burst into a laugh.

“Let’s say their previous manager and Poe didn’t quite get the same vision.” Said Finn. Jess let out a snort.

“Please, clearly all she did trying to flirt with my man.” Jess scowled and crossed her arms against her chest. Poe placed his hands on her shoulder.

“And know that my eyes didn’t avert anywhere else but only to you, dear.” Said Poe teased. Jess huffed but was soothed by his words nonetheless.

“Our company has done various jobs with them last year during the Christmas season. I think it’s nice that they send us an invite.” Said Finn.

“How many of our people are they inviting?” Poe asked. He studied the invitation card.

“Well, four. Since I’m not familiar with their works, I thought that maybe you guys should go instead.” Said Rey. “The party will be during this weekend.”

“Huh, that might not be possible for me. I might have to skip this one. I promised a friend of mine that I’ll help him with his project this weekend. I don’t think I’ll be able to make it there in time.” Rey chuckled at the thought.

“You should come with us Rey. Who knows, you might meet a lot of investors and potential clients.” Jess suggested.

“She’s right. Chandrilla’s clients are no near small. They came from various backgrounds. From what I understand they usually do advertising for big companies and entrepreneurs. This might be a good opportunity for us.” Poe told her. Rey thought for a moment.

“What about Director Haldo?” Rey asked.

“It depends on whether my schedule is fully booked or not.” Haldo answered. The four of colleagues turned their heads toward the door of Rey’s office. Haldo came over to deliver a few reports for Jess to do some corrections.

“Ma’am. Uh, good day to you.” Finn greeted as he got up from his seat.

“Good day to you as well Finn.” Said Haldo flashing a smile. “Ah Jess, there you are. Here’s the report on the quotations you sent me last week. I checked back with the reports on the accounts and somehow you seem to be missing out on a few items. I need them redone by this afternoon. Just send them to my email later.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jess took the report from her. Haldo’s eyes turned toward the invitation in Jess’s hands.

“Oh, I see you guys got one too. I just received mine this morning. So, have you decided on who will be going?” Haldo asked.

“It’ll be just the three of us.” Said Poe pointed toward himself, Jess and Rey. “You coming?”

“I don’t see why not. If you’re worried about Mrs. Collins Poe, don’t be. From what I heard she’s not working there anymore.” Haldo told him.

“Oh, thank heavens.” Jess blurted out. Haldo eyed her on.  “I mean, not that it’s a good thing but … well…” Poe gave her a slight nudge. They looked at each other. The two of them then turned back their gaze toward Haldo.

“Anyways, I’ll be using my own transport. I’ll see you guys at the party this weekend.” Said Haldo.

“Yes ma’am.” They replied.

After that, Haldo walked out of Rey’s office. Poe, Jess and Finn also returned back to their own place. From what Rey knew of Chandrilla and Co., last year one of the biggest chain stores in New York requested for the Resistance Company to do an event and advertising for their Christmas sales. Because it was a big scale project, with the assistance from Chandrilla and Co, they worked together with the Resistance Corporation in making the spectacular three day event a success. Rey hoped that they could find potential investors as well as clients later. It would surely put their name at the top. She resumed her work after that. 

*** * ***

Anakin’s return to school was very much anticipated by his friends and teachers. He assured his family that he has enough rest and was ready to return to school. Upon seeing the boy entered the school entrance door, Ahsoka greeted him with open arms. Everybody was glad that he was back. Since Anakin missed a lot of classes, He has a lot of catching up to do. He was grateful to Jacen and his friends as they kept in touch with him on homework and other project that needed to be done. Since the school holiday was just around the corner, they will be having their exams in two weeks’ time. Having to return school rather late, Anakin was worried on not being able to do a better job at it.

“You’ll be fine. You’re smart and you’ll totally get the answers right.” Said Lucas.

“Easy for you to say Lucas. I’m worried about what Mr. Kaytoo have in store for us for math exams.” Dustin commented. “I swore that his mind functions like a robot rather than any of your average human brain.” The others laughed.

“I almost forgot about that.” Ellie said. “Though one thing is certain. One of the seniors told me that his questions are usually spot on. So, it should be okay for us so long as we study.

“Who got first place in the last exam?” Jacen asked.

“Lydia Simpson. She’s the brains you hardly could match up with.” Ellie told him. Jacen thought for a moment and then turned back his attention toward his smartphone. Anakin sighed and took it from him.

“Hey, what gives?” Jacen grumbled.

“Less game and more studying Jacen... Or else you’ll have a hard time to explain your exam results to mummy later.” Anakin said.

“Relax Mr. abide by the rules, I got it all planned out.” Jacen said. He wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder.

“Not by copying my answers I suppose.” Said Anakin rather sarcastically as he pointed out a finger at him.

“Ah, that was plan B in case plan A doesn’t work.” Jacen joked. Anakin rolled his eyes and shook his head upon his brother’s antics.

The others laughed. The children retreated back to their class. From afar, Ahsoka who was watching could only smile at the happiness in front of her. The smile on Anakin and the other students’ faces was enough to brighten up the day of this gym teacher.  Hera saw Ahsoka and walked over to her. She looked ahead and saw Anakin along with his friends. Hera let out a small smile.

“Glad he’s back in one piece.” Hera said. Ahsoka turned her head to the left.

“Yeah.” Ahsoka replied with a smile. Together the two teachers walked. “So, I heard you’ve been offered a chance to pursue your studies again.”

“Oh… News spread fast huh.” Hera paused. “Yeah, but I don’t think I’m quite ready to take that step. Just yet.” Hera told her.

“Why not?” Ahsoka wondered. Hera heave a sighed.

“Well, I like being here…. And I like teaching. The students, you guys… it’s hard to let it all go away.” Hera told her. Ahsoka nodded in understanding.

“Hera, one day these students…. they’ll be gone. They will be spreading their wings out in the world. What we as their teachers could do is made the most of our time with them and prepare them for the real world.” Ahsoka told her.

“I know... I did say I’ll think about it.” Hera told her.

“Does Kanan know about the offer?” Said Ahsoka smiling. Hera kept quiet.

“No. I don’t want to tell him. Not yet.” Hera voiced. Ahsoka understood. Nonetheless, she supported whatever her colleague’s decisions may be.

“I’m sure whatever the decision you make will be a good one.” Said Ahsoka

“Yeah…. Come, let’s get to class. God I can’t wait for the exam to end. I’ll be going back home by then. What about you?” Hera asked.

“Lux and I are going to long island for the holidays. We’re gonna visit his mother’s family.” Ahsoka told her. Hera nodded. After that the two teachers went their separate ways into their respective classes.

*** * ***

Weekend arrived sooner than expected. Since Rey was going to the event, both her sons stayed with Rose and Lucy for the night until she returned. Rey hitched a ride with Jess and they soon arrived at the party. The lights and decorations outside the entrance of the party was breathtaking. Chandrilla and Co. decided that the venue of their party to be outdoors at the poolside. Rey marveled at the arch stood in front of the entrance plus the colour scheme they chose. It was very well blended together. The glittery flowers and little round lights attached to it matched the darkness of the night sky perfectly. Jess even had a thought of using some of the ideas for the First Order’s event later on. The three of them waited for Director Haldo to arrive. After Haldo came, together they went inside. The party was crowded with many guests and important people.

“Wow, they really went all out with the decoration this time. I’m loving what they did with the outdoor bar though.” Poe grinned.

“What do you expect? It’s their tenth-year anniversary after all. They deserve to be this happy.” Jess said. Haldo let out a small gasped.

“Poe, check out the guy with the blue necktie near the swimming pool.” Haldo pointed out. Poe turned his head to his right. His eyes widen.

“No way! Is that who I think it is?” He whispered. Jess and Rey looked ahead toward the man that Haldo told them.

“Yup, the one and only Mr. Thress Nuruodo.” Said Haldo.

“Who?” Rey asked. Poe looked almost offended that Rey did not know who the man was.

“He’s only one of the most notable entrepreneurs in the automobile industry. He’s the CEO for Nuruodo Corp.” Poe told her. Rey’s jaw dropped.

“Nuruodo Corp! I’ve heard of that. Hold on, I thought the director for Nuruodo Corp was an elder man.” Said Rey.

“That’s his father. He resigned last year and now that eldest son of his has taken up the position.” Haldo told her.

“Oh, I see.” Said Rey nodded. Jess and Rey both looked at him. He was neither young nor was he too old. The man was tall than most of the people at the party. He was very well dressed and there was something regal from the way he looked. One could mistake him for a model instead.

“I thought the Nuruodo Corp specializes in IT tech.” Jess frowned.

“Ah, that’s also one of their businesses actually. The Nuruodo Corporation owned not just one company but a few others as well. Though, automobile happened to be their main business.” Haldo explained to them. Both Rey and Jess nodded in understanding.

“See that woman over there. The one with the lilac gown. That’s his wife.” Haldo pointed out.

“Wow, for a moment there I thought that was a model.” Said Jess. Rey chuckled.

“I heard he has a younger brother. Smart and very talented.” Said Poe. He mentioned that he came across the little brother’s face somewhere in a magazine along with the Nuruodo Family.

“What does he do?” Jess asked. Haldo let out a slight chuckle.

“You’ll be shocked to hear this. From what I heard, apparently his younger brother was supposed to be the next in line to inherit the position. But along the way, he gave up the position. No one knows why.” Haldo told them.

“Hmm… Certainly is a mystery.” Poe wondered. Haldo caught a sight on someone else she did not expect attended the party. She took a glass of champagne from the waiter walking by.

“Mr. Krennic is over there. Excuse me for a while.” Said Haldo and then she walked toward the Director of the First Order. The two of them greeted each other and then engaged into a conversation.

There were a lot of investors and potential customers as far as they could see. Jess also said that the people that Chandrilla and Co hired to decorate the interior of the outdoor party were pretty good. Rey looked around her surroundings. Poe was already seen talking to one of his acquaintance from Chandrilla and Co. All of a sudden, she caught on the sight of a familiar person she dreaded to see. Mr. Fox saw Rey and waved to her. He then walked toward her.

“Bloody hell Jess.” Rey said in a panicky voice. Jess heard her and she turned her head to the front. Her eyes went wide due to the surprise. Rey held her hands.

“Ms. Kenobi and Ms. Pava. How delighted to see you.” He said. There was something sarcastic in the way he greeted them that made both women felt uneasy.

“Good evening Mr. Fox.” Rey simply said.

“What are you doing here?” Jess asked. She tried to be as civil as she could in their conversation.

“Like what everyone else is doing Ms. Pava. Our company has been invited by Chandrilla as well. Splendid party we’re having eh.” He informed. Jess nodded and merely let out a smile.

“Rey.” A voice called out her name from behind. Rey froze at the sudden call. _Damn!_ Rey thought. Rey turned behind her.

“Tobias.” Rey greeted.

She tried keeping a straight face but just looking at the man reminded her of baby boy’s accident. It sent her blood boiled with fury. Rey and Tobias never crossed each other’s path anymore ever since the incidents at the coffee shop. To think that they met again at the wrong place and at the wrong time was a torture indeed. If Jacen knew about this, the boy would surely give Tobias a piece of his mind. With Tobias’s presence at the party, Rey felt sick upon being here. Jess knew the look on her colleague’s face so she held Rey’s hand firmly. There was no real warning on whether this would be civil or a total disaster. Rey let out a sarcastic smile and so did Jess.

“Mr. James, long time no see. Hope you’re in… good shape.” Jess greeted.

“Oh, I am Ms. Pava. I certainly am.” Tobias replied. Though, his eyes did not avert from Rey’s face and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. “I’m sorry but may I borrow Rey for a moment?”

“Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us.” Said Rey sharply. The atmosphere among them suddenly turned tense. The tension rising was enough to make Rey want to run as far away from here as possible. Tobias whispered something to Mr. Fox and then the man left.

“Look Rey, I’m sorry for what happened. Believe me, it’s not what I intended. Hey, no hard feelings.” He said. Rey stood from where she was in disbelieve. Jess was horrified.

“That’s all in the past now. I hope we could make a fresh start.” Jess rolled her eyes upon that statement of his. Rey scoffed.

“Fresh start? Clearly, I didn’t punch you hard enough. Do you even hear how ridiculous you sound right now?” Rey said rather angrily. She tried to maintain her voice down as they were in the presence of public. Tobias pretended to look taken aback.

“Oh… you… you think I wanna get to get back together?” Tobias laughed all of a sudden. Rey and Jess turned to each other and then back to the man. “Oh Rey, sweet Rey. It’s not like that at all. I was only hoping we could be friends…. Just friends.  Beside, I’ve already found someone.”  Tobias said. He pursed his lips and then developed a smile. Both women in front were puzzled by his sudden words.

“There you are dear.” Said a soft female voice coming from behind Rey and Jess.

A beautiful black wavy haired woman in a red dress walked passed Rey. Tobias greeted her in his arms. Rey froze as she saw the woman that stood in front of her. She felt rush of anger, hate and disgust when their eyes met. The woman gasped and let out a slight chuckle in which slowly formed into a smile. It was none other than Bazine Natal. The woman that got her life ended like a ship wrecked into pieces and left her sons without a father.

“Bazine…” Rey managed to voice out.

“Oh my, Rey! It’s been a long time.” Bazine greeted her. The woman gasped and smiled. Tobias looked at both women.

“You two know each other my love?” Tobias asked. Jess looked at both Tobias and Bazine and then to Rey. So that’s what he meant by ‘just friends’.

“Yes. We met back in London. Her husband and I worked together at Starkiller back then. Oh… my apologies. I meant, ex-husband.” Said Bazine. Tobias nodded in understanding. This infuriates Rey but she held her anger firm. Oh, how she wanted to pull Bazine’s hair for all she cares.

Bazine resigned from Starkiller Corp a long time ago and then worked for him as his personal secretary. Rey sensed that Bazine was doing more than just a secretarial job for all that matter. Her theory was proven current when Tobias introduced her as his new girlfriend and they were in a relationship.  How close these two were was out of the question but a streak of not jealousy but slight anger suddenly manifested her heart. These two twisted souls made a fool out of her and her family. Suddenly Rey remembered her conversation with Jyn regarding the time Will founded out Tobias’s dirty plans. Could Bazine be the culprit that got her and the twins in that horrid event before?

“Well, as much as we like to stay and talk, Tobias’s clients are waiting to see him. Please, enjoy yourself. Bye Rey.” Said Bazine.

“See you later.” Said Tobias and he winked at her. Jess’s mouth fell open upon the treatment he gave Rey.  They left after that.

Rey felt her emotions running wild. She tried not to let it get to her but seeing Bazine again sent her body shaking and her head throbbing. Of all the nights to be in trouble. Why today? Rey placed both hands on her hips and let out a huff. She immediately went into the nearby restroom. Jess followed her along the way leaving Poe and Haldo whom were still in conversation with important people. Rey stood in front of the sink.  She tried to breath in and out.

“Uh, what was that all about?” Jess asked. She looked rather horrified. Rey did not answer her as she felt her heart wanting to bust out of emotions that she herself could not explain. Jess saw the pale looked on Rey’s face. “Okay… so he’s got a new girlfriend. It’s not the end of the world. Who knows, that bitch might be unhappy after knowing what kind of man he is.”

“I doubt that…” Rey finally spoke. Jess patted her on the back.

“Rey, you did the right thing of leaving him. You’re worth more than that… everything’s gonna be fine.” Jess reminded her. Rey gave her a small smile and nodded.

“By the way, I need to go in there to fix my bra. It’s a little tight around the back. God, I could barely breath in these.” Jess said as she placed both hands on her breast. Rey chuckled at her antics. She knew her friend was being concerned and wanted to see her happy. Jess entered the cubicle in front of her and locked the door.

Rey decided to wait for Jess. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming inside the restroom. She turned her head to the left and saw Bazine. There was a smile on Bazine’s face when she saw Rey. Bazine walked over to her. The two women was face to face with each other. As if they were a detective and a criminal, Bazine asked her series of questions that Rey had no doubts on not wanting to provide her with any answers for Bazine’s own sneaky amusement.

“I’m surprised when i heard that you and Tobias were actually dating. Well, that was before he broke up with you that is.” Said Bazine as she fixed her hair in front of the mirror. She finished off her look by putting on a red lipstick.

“That’s an understatement. It’s quite the opposite. It was I who left him.” Said Rey. She crossed her arms against her chest.  It was like a fight between two large cats was about to erupt. She pursed her lips.

“Well, whatever it is, thank you. I’m glad you two broke up.” She said. Bazine’s statement shocked the woman in front of her. “To the very least, I’ll take good care of him. Tobias mentioned to me that you had sons.” Rey’s eyes twitched but did not say anything.

“Are they Ben’s?... Or… maybe you just use Ben as an excuse to make other men responsible for your little mishap.”

“Seriously Bazine, what’s your problem with me?” Said Rey. Her patience with the woman was growing thinner by the minute. Bazine let out a sinister laugh. She told her a little secret that made Rey wanting to punch her straight in the face but considering that they were at a public place she could only managed to clench her fist.

“Ben Solo was the perfect man in any woman’s eyes. What we had, was real.  A bitch like you on the other hand was a hindrance.” Said Bazine. Rey was taken aback.

“Bitch excuse me but let me correct your tiny little brain once more. Back then Ben was my husband. You two haven’t even met yet!” Rey lashed back at her.

“And yet you’re the one being dumped and Ben came to me.” Said Bazine letting out a sinister smile. Rey knew she was trying to agitate her but she tried not to let Bazine’s words to get the best of her. She remembered what Leia had mentioned before. Her anger subdues for a moment.

“Oh believe me; I already know the truth from Leia. You and your boss set him up so that Ben and would only focus on helping your boss and do his dirty work. Moreover, you wreck my marriage, you made Ben and I divorced and left my children fatherless!” Rey explained. Bazine on the other hand, her face looked a bit alarming. She was shocked that Rey knew the truth.

“I know Ben Solo. His taste in women are far purer than what a slut like you ever dared to make a move on.” Rey said dryly.  “If you think that Ben was ever going to fall for a person like you then you’re mistaken.” Said Rey. Bazine’s eyes twitched but she kept calm and said that she has no interest in Ben now that there was a bigger fish in the sea.

“Haven’t yo heard what I said?  I don’t care anymore. I’m just here to clearly inform you to stay away from Tobias. He’s mine.” Said Bazine.

“Fine by me. Birds of the same feather flock together anyways.” Rey replied.

“You’re really are hindrance you know that.” Said Bazine. “Always the third wheel in other people’s love life.”

“You’re even the bigger deal, you no good of a home wrecker.” Rey spat. Both women kept on their intense glare at each other.

To agitate Rey more Bazine uttered to her whatever she had with Ben in the past will be her precious memories and she knew that Ben still thought of her. Before Rey could even say anything Bazine waved at her and then proudly walked out of the door. Rey scoffed and commented on how delusional a person like Bazine could get. Clearly she was the only person that thought Ben was in love with her. The whole ordeal from the past continued to hurt her feelings and tonight was just the same. Jess who had been listening to the whole drama unfolded from outside, slowly walked out of the cubicle.

“Dang girl… what the hell was that about?” She asked. The worried look never left her face.

“An irritatingly annoying bitch that’s what it is.” Rey exhaled and felt her eyes started to water.

“Good Lord Rey. You were married to Ben Solo. The Ben Solo from the First Order Technologies?” Said Jess. Her face looked stricken and horrified. Rey simply nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jess asked.

“It’s not important anymore.” Rey told her.

“Wai-wait, that woman just now. Is she the reason that got you two divorced?” Jess asked again. Sadly, Rey nodded.

“It was a long time ago. I already knew the truth to the whole ordeal. Ben’s mother told me about it.” Said Rey.

“Still, oh the nerve of such woman!” Jess huffed and placed both her hands on her hips. “Why I outta-“ her words were cut short.

“Jess, don’t. As much as I want to get my revenge on Bazine, it’s not gonna make things back to the way they were.  Just let her be. Fate will decide her punishment.” Said Rey sadly.

“What about Mr. Solo?” Jess asked. Rey looked at her and she slowly let out a smile.

“We’ve… we moved on. He has his life and I have mine. I devoted it all to raising my boys.” Said Rey.

“Does he know about them? Jacen and Anakin” Jess asked. Rey let out a slight smile. She told her everything and Jess was surprised indeed with her story their development of the twin’s relationship with their father. “Well that’s good isn’t it? To the very least he still cares for you guys.”

“Well not to me exactly. He cares for the boys. We’re… we’re just being co-platonic parents. Besides, Jacen and Anakin liked him very much and I don’t want to deprived him of his sons anymore. Ben has much right as much as I do.” Rey explained.

“Oh, my dear… I hope one day you’ll get the love you deserve.” Jess felt like she was about to cry. Suddenly her phone rang. Poe texted Jess and asked where they were. “Come on, let’s go. Poe and Haldo’s looking for us.”

“Yeah… being in here reminds me of that woman’s face too much.” Said Rey.

The two of them head back to the party and they could see that Bazine was with Tobias. The happy faces of the two people made her heart ache. How her life was almost turned upside down by them both. God they are so twisted and evil. Poe invited the two to sit down by the pool. Judging by the look on Jess’s face Poe had no idea what bothered his girlfriend but he was not in the right place to ask what was wrong. Maybe after they head back to her apartment he will confront the matter.

“I’m so sorry but I can’t stay here another minute. I’m going home.” Rey whispered to Jess. Poe heard her.

“Home? But we’ve just got here.” Said Poe. Jess whispered something to Poe’s ear. The man turned his head over to look at Tobias and Bazine. “Ooohh... okay.” Said Poe while nodding his head.

“Tell Haldo I had something else going on or else she’ll be looking for me endlessly.” Rey informed. Poe nodded in understand.

“I’ll send you home.” Jess volunteered. Rey thanked her.

Rey saw Bazine and Tobias walked nearer toward them. It was as if Bazine wanted for Rey to see that they were a perfect couple and an item. It showed her that Bazine has won against her again. Rey calmed herself down. Jess snorted as the sight was truly sickening to her. Well, as Rey said before, birds with the same feather flock together.

When Bazine was two steps in front of her, Jess secretly stuck her right leg out. Bazine’s legs caught against hers and it caused her to trip. She felt herself falling down. Bazine grabbed onto Tobias’s blazer for support. Tobias felt himself pulled backwards and it was too late for him to turned around. Due to that, both Tobias and Bazine fell into the pool. The sound of a loud splash could be heard. All eyes gaze toward the pool. Everyone at the party was shocked at what happened.

“Oh my! Mr. James. Ms. Natal!” Mr. Fox cried out. The food in his hands went flying in the air due to shock. He immediately called for assistance to get them both out of the water. Rey’s eyes widen with surprise and her mouth gaped.

“Oh shit!” Jess cursed. She grabbed on to Rey by the hand and they got up from their seat.

Rey, Jess and Poe immediately sneaked away from the commotion. The three of them laughed so hard recalling what happened. Poe commented Jess for it was a sneaky move she did back there. After bidding Poe goodnight, the two women went off. Along the way Rey thought about many things, one thing she did felt grateful though that both Tobias and Bazine got what they deserved. For Rey, it was a good laugh and a sweet revenge indeed.

“Well that would certainly made it in to tomorrow’s newspaper headlines.” Jess laughed.

“Thanks for that.” Rey grinned.

“Believe me I was aiming for her to fall inside the pool but I didn’t expect Tobias would fall in as well. It’s like killing two birds with one stone.” Jess joked. Rey laughed as she recalled back the look on both Tobias and Bazine’s face.

There was moment of silence along the ride. Rey looked outside of the window of Jess’s car. They were four blocks away from her home. The lights outside the streets and the nightlife of West Village made Rey felt like celebrating. Suddenly, she told Jess to pull her over the streets. Jess asked why and Rey simply said that she needed some time alone. Jess understood her and then bid her goodnight. Rey walked along the streets passed a few stores and shops. Nonetheless, tonight she got her sweet revenge on both Tobias and Bazine. Those two would not hurt her and her family anymore. Life was too short for her to worry about the likes of toxic people like them. Rey believed that people like them would get their dues one day and by then no one would be able to save them. She then stopped in front of a bar.

“Why not?... One glass wouldn’t hurt.” Rey smiled and entered the bar.

*** * ***

“Hey, I’m just around the corner. Where are you?” Luke asked.

“I just got out of the car. Meet you there soon.” Said the elder man.

Luke paid the driver and got out of the taxi. He looked at his watch and waited. Someone greeted him from afar. Mr. Wedge Antilles, a good friend of his invited him for a drink just like old times. Wedge recommended Luke a good place for a drink. They arrived in front of the bar and together they went inside. As they entered, they were greeted by a voice nowhere near a siren. Toni Braxton’s unbreak my heart fills the whole bar. Wedge rubbed his ears.

“Looks like someone’s having a manic episode tonight.” He commented on the singer.

“Well you’re not wrong.” Luke chuckled. He took off his coat and hat scarf then placed it at the coat hanger. Luke looked upon the stage from afar. His eyes then fell onto the singer. He did a double take when he saw the look of the person who sang the song.

“Rey?” Luke blurted out. He frowned and old man’s mouth fell open. The owner of the bar told Rey to get down from the stage but Rey kept on singing.

“Get down girl.” Said the owner. “You sang enough.”

“No! leave me… _Unbreak my heart… Say you love me again_.” Rey continued to sing.

“Rey? oh my god. What are you doing over there?” Luke interfered as he called out to her. Rey turned her head to her right.

“Mr. Skywalker! My old mentor.” Said Rey and she smiled widely. She giggled as she greeted her old teacher. Her face was red and flushed from all the drinking. This was not a good sign. Luke apologized to the owner of the bar and pulled Rey off the stage.

“Master-Let- me go, I still have -three more songs to - go.” Rey protested in between hiccups.

“How many glasses did she drank?” Wedge asked the owner.

“Free guess.” The owner pointed at the table where Rey once sat.

Luke’s eyes widen when he saw eight glasses of alcohol. Luke knew that this former student of his has low tolerance when it comes to alcohol so it was a no wonder she was this drunk. Luke shook his head and asked her what the hell happened and where was her children. Rey froze and her eyes went wide. Luke and Wedge looked at her with worried faces.

“My sons!” She gasped.

“Where are Jacen and Anakin?” Luke asked. Wedge who was next to him looked concerned.

“we have to get them. I have to bring them to Ach-to.” Rey simply said. Luke frowned as he did not understand any of her words.

“Huh?” Wedge’s eyebrows creased. Rey placed both hands on Luke’s shoulder.

“We have to go. I’m on a mission to become a Jedi.” Rey said in her delusion. This stunned both the elders. “I need to pick up my children. We’ll bring only the essential stuff with us!”

“That’s it. She’s completely drunk.” Wedge commented. Afraid that Rey would do something stupid Luke decided to bring her back home. He paid for Rey’s drink.

“Are the twins with Ben?” Luke asked her.

“Ben? …. Ben.” Rey whispered. She looked at him and then she cried. Her sudden outburst shocked both the elders and they told her to calm down.

“Wedge, call us a taxi.” Luke instructed.

In her sorrow Rey slowly walked ahead of them with wobbly knees. She stopped and sank to the floor. She sobbed even harder. Luke sighed and shook his head upon looking at his former student. The two of them continued to call for a taxi. Rey took out her phone from her bag and called someone. Ben answered the phone and was surprised to hear cries at the end of the line.

“Rey? what’s wrong?” Ben asked. His heart hammered slightly. Rey sobbed.

“You fucking git!” Rey yelled. Bed was taken by surprise when she said that.

“I beg your pardon?” Ben frowned. He did not know what he did to to make Rey lashed out on him this way. He was in the middle of driving back from the office when she called.

“When I married you, I thought we could be a proper family but no you just had to be an idiot! Above all, you also fell into the trap of that no good of a bitch and your fucking former boss.” Rey shouted. Ben did not say a word as he was shocked to continued mumbling many things that he had a hard time trying to understand. He sensed that something was off.

“What happened?... Rey… are you drunk right now?” He finally voiced. Rey’s sobs could be heard. This time it was harder.

“I gave you everything Ben. My love, my life… Where were you when I need you?  I once hoped for you come back. If not for me but at least for the boys. For ten years they lived without a father by their side. I wanted to tell you about them so many times but all that doesn’t matter anymore.” Cried Rey. She placed her hands on her chest. “Ever since we divorced, I never relied nor do I bother to seek love from other men because damn it, your face kept on popping at the back of my mind!” Rey yelled.  “When Tobias came into my life, even I had second thoughts.”

“Rey…” Said Ben. He felt his emotions churned up once again.

“No matter how much complicated things are between us… I can’t find myself to hate you. Why Ben?” Rey paused. “Why does this heart of mine still love you?”

Ben pressed the brake of his car. His hear beating fast when he heard what Rey had said. Before Rey could say anything anymore, Luke pulled her up. Wedge noticed she was calling someone. Love? What does she mean by love?

“Oh my god, Rey. Who are you calling? Never mind that. Wedge, help me bring her home.” Said Luke.

“Yes! We need to go home. I need to pick up my boys. We’re going on an adventure.” Rey said. Wedge shook his head.

Ben heard his uncle’s voice at the end of the line but after that the phone resolved onto silent beeps. They hung up. His head was confused right now and he felt like he had lost the ability to breath. After all this time, she was still in love with him? was she? The past had broken many things for the both of them and Ben was not the one easily to give up on something he deemed very important. It was as if fate had given him a chance to make things right. Then again, Rey was drunk and people say a lot of crazy things when they’re drunk. _Fuck this shit_. Ben thought. Without given much thought, ben turned his car around and drove fast to where Rey was.

*** * ***

Finn, Rose and the children were at the living room watching a movie on the television when they heard a loud knock on the door. Jacen got up and went to get it. He thought that it was probably his mother. Finn went with him. Finn opened the door but was surprised  when he was greeted by the presence of Luke Skywalker. Suddenly, Rey nudge Luke to the other side and came bursting inside with her arms open wide.

“Sweethearts, Mummy’s back!” Rey shouted at the top of her lungs. Rose, Anakin and Lucy heard the sound at the front door and so they too went to have a look.

“Grandpa Luke” Said Jacen.

“Mr. Skywalker. Rey?” Said Finn looking astonished.

“Mummy!” Said Anakin who came running from the living room.

Both Finn and Rose were shocked to see Rey looking so drunk. Rey saw her sons smile. She walked over to them and gave the twins a tight embrace. They struggle to break free of her tight embrace. Anakin felt like he was out of breath and so was Jacen. They were perplexed. Finn and Rose were shocked.

“Mum you smell bad! Is she drunk?” Anakin voiced.

“Mum!... Can’t breathe.” Said Jacen tried to escape from her tight embrace. Anakin’s face was already smudge next to Rey’s cheeks.

“Hey, hey, take it easy.” Rose said.

The adults helped to release them from her. Finn asked Luke what had happened. Luke explained to him that they found her at the bar singing. Rose and Finn frowned and shook their heads. Their friends were clearly out of sorts.

“She was supposed to attend a party tonight. Why on earth would she be at a bar?” Finn wondered.

“That I don’t know. By the time we entered the bar wedge here and I found her like this.” Said Luke worriedly. Rey looked at both Jacen and Anakin.

“Sweetheart, gather your stuff right now. We’re going away.” Rey told the twins.

“Huh? What are you mumbling about?” Jacen frowned.

“And where are you planning on taking them exactly?” Finn asked.

“I’m taking them to Ach-to Finn. They’re gonna be trained as Jedis.” She explained. Both Finn and Rose’s eyes went wide upon hearing how she sounded. They turned to each other and then back to Rey.

“Rey do you even know how ridiculous you sound right now?” Finn voiced out.

“I’ll say.” Luke muttered. He shook his head. “She’s drunk.” Rey explained to them that they were going to defeat the evil Sith and help the Jedi to restore balance in the galaxy.

“Oh, okay honey, let’s get you back home.” Said Rose as she cupped her hands on Rey’s chees and then patted her on the back.

“No, I don’t wanna go home. Rose I must leave for Ach-to right now.” Rey hugged her friend.

“Wow, you are really drunk.” Rose said. Her face looked perplexed. Unbeknown to others, Jacen immediately took out his phone and recorded the whole ordeal in which sends a glare from Lucy. Rose caught his act.

“Jacen, what are you doing?” Rose asked.

“Recording. Whenever she’s drunk, Mum tends to forget things when she wakes up. Should she acted stupid again, she told me to take a video of it.” Said Jacen. Finn heave a sighed whereas Luke shook his head.

“I could hardly believe that.” Lucy commented and Anakin face palmed.

“To Ach-to or not, we need to get her home.” Said Luke to the rest of them.

Rey stood in front of Luke looked at him with her face looking rather exhausted. All of a sudden, she puked much to everyone’s shocked. What horrified them was she accidentally puked on Luke’s shoes. The Tico couple gasped. They immediately pulled her to the other side and Lucy gave her mother some tissue.

“Oh my god, Rey!” Rose said. His face looked horrified.

“Oh okay, okay.” Luke tried to remain calm despite being puked on.

“I am so, so sorry Mr. Skywalker. She’s usually not like this. Please forgive her.” Finn took a tissue and gave them for Luke to wipe his shoes.

“It’s alright.” Said Luke. “Just help me get her into her home.”

Anakin took out the keys from his bag and together the whole group walked toward their brownstone. Meanwhile, upon finished placing the rollers in her hair, Jyn heard noises coming from outside the streets. She heard someone yelled something about the cosmic force, going to Ach-to, reading sacred Jedi texts and defeating an evil organization that threatened to take over the galaxy.

“Darling, did you hear that?” Jyn asked. Cassian who was in the middle of his reading stopped. He looked at her. He too heard faint noises coming from streets below. Then both of them walked to the window of their bedroom and peeked outside. They were shocked to see the commotion below.

“It’s Mr. Skywalker. Finn, Rose and Rey as well.” Said Cassian. He quickly grabbed his night robe and headed downstairs.

“What’s going on mum?” Will asked as he got out of the door.

“I’m not sure darling.” Said Jyn. Her face looked rather concerned.

“God, I wish could place a tape on this mouth of hers.” Said Finn.

“Rey please.” Said Rose as she helped carried her friend along the way.

“Shhhh mum please keep quiet. You’re gonna wake up the whole neighborhood.” Anakin told her.

“The sacred Jedi text held a lot of secrets that we need to uncover. I’ll learn them all.” Rey said rather loudly.

“The only thing you’ll get from all of this are no sacred text but headaches and a hangover.” Wedge commented to her. Luke shook his head while Rey hiccupped.

“Mr. Skywalker.” Cassian called out as he came running from behind. Luke turned around.

“Oh, Cassian. Sorry we woke you up.” Said Luke.

“Is everything alright?” Asked Cassian. He saw the flushed look on Rey’s face. Rey waved to him.

“I’m gonna be a Jedi Cassian.” Rey simply told him. The look on Cassian’s face was nothing short of a surprise. Luke mouthed the word drunk to him.

“I see.” Cassian nodded.

Luke told him that everything was well taken care of but Rey’s yelling was nothing but a nuisance to the neighborhood. Rose and Finn tried to shush her. Jacen continued taking the video while commenting how his mother was going to regret this when she wakes up tomorrow. They nearly arrived in front of her home when wedge saw someone got out of a car.

“Someone’s coming.” Wedge told them. Everyone looked to their front. Ben showed up much to everyone’s surprise.

“Dad!” Said Jacen. Hearing that made Rey stopped her humming and singing.

Rey looked at Ben’s face and froze. Ben stood where he stands. Rey released herself from Rose and Finn. She hiccuped and walked toward him rather unsteady. Luke, Wedge, Cassian, Finn and Rose along with the children looked at the two of them. Rey stood in front and looked at Ben with full contemplation. Ben sighed and told her that she should know better not to drink more than one glass.

“Rey.” Ben said her name. “You’re drunk. You know you shouldn’t drink more than one glass.”

Rey did not say a word but instead what she did after that shocked the whole motley group to know ends. She slapped Ben in the face hard in which caused the man nearly fell on the floor. Ben felt his jaw almost dislocated due to the powerful force. _The hell?_ He thought. Fuck!

“Fuck!” Ben growled in pain. That slap was a hard one. “Fuck, Rey!”

Without thinking Rey jumped on his back and locked her legs around his torso. She suddenly started to pull Ben’s hair. Ben yelped in pain as he could feel her little fingers working to pull it off his skin. Everyone gasped. The adults were surprised indeed by her sudden attack on him. Ben yelled in pain.

“Holy smokes!” Lucy gasped. Anakin’s jaw dropped and so did Jacen.

“Oh shit. Rey!” Finn shouted and immediately ran ahead. Cassian and Luke came to Ben’s aid.

“No, no, no, no!” Said Rose alarmingly.

Everyone ran toward them and stopped her from tearing Ben’s head apart. Luke and Rose tried pulling Rey’s arms away from Ben while Cassian and Finn quickly worked on untangling her fingers gripping Ben’s hair. Ben yelled due to the agonizing pain that Rey inflicted on him.  He felt as if his hair was about to be separated from the scalped of his head. Anakin and Lucy held onto Wedge as they were shocked by what they see. All except for Jacen of course. He was certainly getting everything into home video.

“Mum’s gone bonkers!” Said Anakin looking too horrified.

“She’s so gonna regret this when she wakes up tomorrow.” Jacen remarked. Anakin shook his head.

Finn and Cassian managed to broke Rey’s fingers free from Ben’s hair. It looked rather disheveled due to the powerful pull. Luke and Rose pulled her off from his back and brought Rey to the other side thus separating the two of them. Cassian asked if Ben was alright. Finn looked at Rey with his hand stuck out to chill the hell out of everyone. Rose and Luke held her arms tight fearing that she might jumped at Ben again.

“Ben, you okay man?” Finn asked.

Ben panted hard. He blinked twice and tried pulling himself together. Never in his life has he ever been attacked like that. He was far from okay. Ben turned around and saw that Rey was already in tears.  The sadness on her face sent a pang in his heart. What was it that made this woman so distraught? Ben heaved a sigh. He has had enough of her shit for the night. There was a moment of silence among all of them.

“Anakin, open the door of the brownstone. Now.” Ben instructed. The boy immediately did as he was told. Ben walked over to Rey.

“I’m sorry for this.” Said Ben. He suddenly scooped her over his shoulder.

“Ben!” Rey shouted. Ben ignored her and continue to carry her on his shoulder.

Finn and Rose stood in puzzlement but was also afraid of what will happen. Cassian tried to stop but was held back by Luke. Ben told everyone that he will handle it from here. Rey kept on punching him from the back and demanded for Ben to put her down. When the twins went inside he then immediately shut the door. The motley group outside were left clueless and stunned. Something has been playing at the back of Finn’s mind. He turned to his wife.

“I’ll give Poe and Jess a call tomorrow. Something must’ve happened.” Finn told Rose.

“Otherwise she wouldn’t be like this. I mean did you see the way she pulled Ben’s hair?” Rose whispered.

“Well, now that’s over and done, let’s call it a night. Shall we?” Said Luke told them.

“Is it alright to leave them like that? Asked Cassian.

They were worried but Luke told them to rest assure as Ben knew what he was doing. Besides, it was not the first time Luke encountered something like this happened to Rey. Together everyone headed back to their respective place. Rose apologized on Rey’s behalf and whispered to Finn that he will be cleaning the mess in front of their doorstep much to Finn’s dismay. Oh, Rey was going to owe him a lot for cleaning her puke alright.

*** * ***

“Let me go or else I’ll be late. I wanna go to Ach-to Ben! Our sons are gonna train to be a Jedi” Rey continued saying nonsense.  Ben ignored her plea. Jacen tried not to laugh despite everything that happened right in front of him.

“Kids, could you get me a bowl of warm water please?” Ben asked.

“On it dad.” Said Anakin. He immediately signaled his brother to accompany him. Jacen sighed but did as he was told anyway.

While the twins headed toward the kitchen, Ben carried Rey upstairs and walked into her room. He placed her on the bed. Rey just lay there with her head throbbing. She looked too depressed and exhausted to fight back. Slowly Ben pulled off her high heels and cast it aside. He sighed at the sight of her. Rey mustered all the strength she has left and sat up straight. Her hair was a mess and tears were visible under her eyes which filled with stain from her dark mascara.

As much as his head was throbbing right now, the pitiful look on Rey’s face hurt him more. Ben went over Rey’s dressing table and took a few tissues. He sat on the bed in front of her. He slowly wiped the stains under the dark circle of her eyes. Suddenly, Rey’s hands reached his. Her small fingers slowly locked with his. Ben’s heart raced as they stared into each other’s eyes. Rey cupped his hands on her right cheek. Ben wiped a small tear at the corner of her eyes.

“You came…” Utter Rey quietly. “Why?” Ben remained silent as he continued gazing into her eyes. They are the most beautiful thing he ever beheld but at this moment, they looked sad.

“Rey…” It was all Ben managed to say. Rey’s fingers traveled to his face. The silent sound of the night filled the whole room.

“Your hand’s cold… It's soft.” Said Rey. Ben felt his face turned red. He knew she was drunk enough to say such nonsense but then again who was he to stop her?

Meanwhile Anakin waited for the water to finish boiling. He pondered upon his mother’s attack on his father. He looked rather worried as this was his first time watching their mother looked so upset like that. The last time Rey was sad was the time that Grandpa Obi died. She was too depressed that she almost forgotten both he and Jacen at the mortuary. By the time she arrived in order to get them back, the both of them were crying. Rey vowed not to act rash or stupid anymore. Tonight however something made her that way and it worried the boy.

“Here we have Anakin Kenobi in his natural habitat. Filling up a bowl of water.” Jacen joked as he recorded a video of him and narrate the story as if he was in the safari. Anakin grimaced.

“Haha, very funny Jacen. Stop recording and help me out here.” Anakin glared.

“Alright. Sheesh, no need to get grumpy.” Jacen muttered.

 Anakin carried the bowl of water with him. Together the twins walked upstairs toward their mother’s room. Suddenly, at the end of the stairs Jacen stopped his tracks. His eyes went wide. Due to the collision, the water inside the bowl in his hands nearly spilled on the carpet floor.

“Hey! What gives?” Anakin frowned. Jacen quietly shushed him. Anakin looked over his brother’s shoulder. His eyes too went wide.

Ben did not know when it started and he could not even think clearly anymore. Rey leaned in then her lips caught his own. The kiss was slow but the it turned unchaste. They were not exactly all too quiet. How long has it been since the last time they were like this? Just the two of them and nothing else in the world.  Automatically, Ben’s hands went behind her head and together they savor the long-shared kiss. She moaned against his touch. Their shared breath heated the very foundations of both their confused heart.  Her fingers went up and down against his chest. Rey found herself too drawn into him to even stop. She felt herself melted upon his soft lips. Their kiss became deep and Ben could not tell whether or not she was holding back. _Closer… Please, come closer._ Rey thought. A small of tear ran down left eye. Her head ached like crazy. All of a sudden, her vision blackened. Slowly her head fell on his chest thus breaking their kiss. Ben froze by the sudden loss of contact with Rey’s lips. Apparently Rey blacked out due to her tiredness. His heart beat uncontrollably fast. He looked at her sleeping face and held her in his arms for a brief moment.

What happened? He tried to gain back his composure but with Rey’s sudden attack and leaned in for a kiss, it was too confusing for him. Ben did not want to take advantage of her like this. He carefully tucked Rey into bed and pulled over the blankets to cover her body. He gazed upon her tired and sleeping face. Slowly he caressed her soft cheeks. She was so beautiful even if age seemed to caught up with her. Rey was no longer the young woman he met a long time ago. This was a completely different woman for she was strong, intense, but at the same time, a loving and caring mother. Although she was full with all of the above, she was only human prone to such emotions. Ben did not know what happen tonight that made Rey like this but he knew one thing. He did not want this woman to be alone. Not long, Ben heard footsteps approaching. This alarmed him and his face went red. He almost forgot about Jacen and Anakin.  The twins stood in front of the door.

“Kids.” Said Ben. He cleared his throat due to embarrassment. His face still looked flushed.

“Where do you want us to put this dad?” Asked Anakin. He pretended to change the subject.

“Over to that side.” Said Ben pointed out toward the dressing table. Anakin did as he was told.

With a red-faced face like this he thought they must have seen their little… situation. Fortunately for Jacen and Anakin they managed to keep a straight face alright. He led them out of Rey’s room and told them that their mother needs to rest now.

“Will you stay for the night? I don’t think we’ll be able to hold her if she acted like that again.” Said Jacen worriedly. Ben let out a small assuring smile.

“She’ll be fine. She might experience a little bit of a headache tomorrow though so try not to worry mummy too much okay.” Said Ben. The two of his sons nodded. After tucking Jacen and Anakin to bed and bid them goodnight, Ben left the Kenobi brownstone.

That night in his own apartment, Ben found himself could not slept a wink. He regretted everything that happened in their past. _What should I do to fix all the things in my life that’s broken_? _Then again… would you even want me in your life once more?_ He thought. Their kiss back then was too alluring and not an ordinary one. Tonight, for the first time in years, he has never felt so much longing. Her love, her touch, her sweet kisses… all of it. He realized that he longed for her.  Something else brought him back to the reality of their situation. _Oh god… We kissed_. Ben thought and he sat up straight. It dawned to him that this was not a dream at all. In fact, it was real. Rey was under the influence of alcohol and she was drunk. She most probably forgot about what happened tonight. But him on the other hand, it was hard as it is. Ben became confused with himself and his feelings for her. How are they going to face each other now? Everything happened so fast for them and he was afraid of what will transpire from this. As for Jacen and Anakin, they probably knew all along but chose not to say anything about it. Ben shoved his thoughts aside and tried to get himself some shut eyes. He will think about it later.

 


	19. A Kiss to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It dawned to her as well that Jacen and Anakin has watched a show of their life by seeing their little shared moments. 
> 
> There was no way she could escape this easily. How was she going to explain this to the twins or Ben for that matter? Her face went red by the thought of it. Oh God…. Ben. She thought. How was she going to face Ben! Where was she to hide her face? More importantly, they are going to London…. together… for a week. A week! One thing was for sure, she could not look at Ben Solo the same way again after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First of all, i wanna thank you for your love and support for this fan fic. You guys are the best!! Love you sooo much. Thank you for all the loves and comment!!! I have been quite busy the past two weeks so its a little hard to write. Real life commitments demanded my attention like crazy. Urgh, i need a holiday that's more like it. Writings, your comments and loves keeps me all pumped up and motivated. 
> 
> Anyways, Hold on to your seats fellas cause here's the new update for this chapter. I hope you love it as much as i enjoy writing this story. :D :D :D

Rey felt her head throbbing with pain and the sunlight piercing in from behind the window curtain made her felt even grumpier. Slowly, she sat upright. _What happened? How did I get in here?_ She thought. Rey could not remember anything that happened last night. Suddenly she remembered her sons and went to find them. The smell of a slight burn came from downstairs at the kitchen. This woke her up and so Rey quickly headed downstairs.

“Flip it over. It’s done already.” Jacen said.

“No Jacen. See, it’s not even brown around the edges yet.” Anakin replied.

“Boys, what on earth are you doing?” Rey asked. Both the twins turned around upon hearing their mother’s voice.

“Morning mum. We made pancakes.” They greeted as Anakin waved the spatula in his hand. Rey did not have the energy to be angry at the moment nor to stop them. Her head still felt heavy. She walked toward the sink and saw three pieces of what appears to be burnt pancakes.

“Sweetie, what did I tell you about trying to cook for yourself? Adult supervision, remember. You could easily get the eggos in the larder. Why didn’t you eat those instead?” Rey said as she took over of Anakin’s cooking fearing they might set the whole kitchen on fire.

“Jacen ate the last of them yesterday. Besides, we wanted to make you some breakfast. We didn’t want to wake you up because you looked tired mum.” Anakin said. Rey sighed but felt grateful for their concern toward her.

“Oh, and Aunt Rose sent this for you. There’s a note as well.” Said Jacen.

Jacen gave her a container of soup that Rose had delivered at their house this morning. Anakin brought his mother to her seat. In the note Rose told Rey that she went home drunk last night. She gave her some of Finn’s leftover soup to help ease the hangover. From the inside, Rey cursed herself. So that was how she woke up at home in her own bed this morning. She got drunk. Rey looked at the twins in front of her and was horrified. It must have been tough on the two of them.

“Mum, do you remember anything from last night?” Jacen asked. Anakin eyed his brother as if he has said something rather taboo. Rey was silent as she recalled back the blurred memories.

“No… I don’t. Not really. It’s still quite a blur.” Rey said as she shook her head.

“Oh.” Said Jacen. Rey looked at him.

“Why? Did something happen?” Rey asked. He fidgeted upon being questioned. The fact that they witnessed their parent’s shared kiss for the first time was not something the twins thought they should tell her.

“Nothing much. You babbled about going to Ach-To and becoming a Jedi… That’s all.” Said Jacen. Well he did not technically lie but it was almost close to the truth. Anakin turned his gaze to his twin brother. There was a frown on his face. Jacen simply smiled while giving him signal to not say anything.

“I did? Oh sweethearts, I’m so sorry. I must’ve acted horribly last night. Forgive me.” Rey groaned. She apologized for her unruly behavior. The twins looked at each other, recalling what happened yesterday. Yet none of the two said a word of the BIG thing fearing if they opened their mouth and revealed the truth, she might snap.

“It’s alright. Here, have some breakfast mum. It’ll do you good. We’ll just get ready for school.” Said Anakin.

“Okay… thank you sweetheart.” Rey kissed him on the cheeks. The twins headed upstairs to get ready for school leaving Rey to her thoughts. 

After breakfast, the boys went to school and then Rey went to work. They waved to their mother a good day and then headed into the school ground. Jacen tried keeping a straight face but he was far too happy today. Last night events made him sure of his heart and there was nothing in this world prevent him from smiling that day. Anakin sighed and shook his head as he watched his brother’s silly walk with his head above the clouds.

“Stop walking like that or else people will think you’re crazy.” Anakin told him.

“Sorry little brother, I’m just thrilled today.” Jacen said rather gleefully. Anakin could not help but felt mused and let out a light chuckle. The Andor children along with Lucy came by and greeted them.

“Hey guys.” Jacen waved and winked while pointing out two of his index fingers at them. His cheery disposition in the morning surprised the three children.

“Someone’s awfully cheerful this morning.” Lucy chuckled. Jacen walked ahead with Lucas and Dustin. Upon hearing the story of last night’s event from Lucy, Ellie consulted Anakin.

“How’s your mom Ani? Is she okay?” Ellie asked. Anakin sighed.

“Hmm? Oh, she’s fine. Although, the after effects of the drinks she had last night made her eyes looked worse than a panda’s I reckon.” Anakin said.

“Let’s just hope she gets better when you get back home.” Will said.

Suddenly, they saw Jacen shook his hand with Mr. Kanan Jarrus. This received a amazement from his friends considering that the two of them were not really on good terms with each other.

“Lovely morning we have eh Mr. Jarrus. Hello Mr. Bridger.” Jacen greeted.

“Morning to you too… Jacen.” Said Kanan who looked rather surprised. Ezra let out a slight giggle.

“Hello Kid.” He grinned. Jacen then hummed to himself as he walked ahead leaving the two teachers looked surprised.

“Okay… that was weird.” Said Ellie while Will and Lucy gaped. Anakin face palmed.

“Did he hit his head on something this morning?” Lucy asked turning to Anakin.

“Who cares? Let him have his fun.” Anakin laughed and smiled. He was glad that his twin brother looked cheerful. After all that they had been through, a little happiness would not hurt.

*** * ***

Inside his office, Cassian looked again at the computer in front of him. Assemblymen Martin Brenner’s speech certainly was thrilling and it gained half the promising vote for population in Brooklyn. Leia was scheduled for a debate against Mr. Brenner next week and they better be prepared. Leia's secretary, Kaydel Ko Connix came by his desk.

“The museum of Natural History called again. It’s about the charity dinner gala this Saturday. The people in charge of the event wanted to know if Leia could attend.” She informed.

“Has she decided yet?” Cassian asked.

“Not yet. Since the date of the gala is very close to the debate I thought to let you know first.” Said Kaydel. Cassian nodded.

Not long, Leia came of her office in along with a few guests. She was in a meeting with them earlier this morning. After escorting the guest to the door, Kaydel and Cassian came up to her and mentioned about the invitation. Cassian advised her that this could be a good thing for them to enhance their movement and gained more supporters. Leia agreed. Back then Leia’s family, the Organas had good relations with the Museum. They checked back with her scheduled and it seemed there was an opening. Kaydel confirmed with the person in charge after that. Cassian Kaydel and Leia discussed about her speech for the debate during lunchtime.

“I watched Brenner’s debate with Snoke. It’s a rough win for him if you ask me.” Said Cassian. He then ate the food in front of him.

“I agree, you can’t idle when it comes to Assemblyman Snoke. Did you saw how he spoke to Brenner? He took him off the scene just like that.” Said Kaydel as she snapped her fingers. I felt like he’s getting stronger by the minute.”

“Well, I for one am not buying about the new project he’s planning on doing for the development in Brooklyn. I don’t know about you but I sense a plot coming.” Cassian said.

“Well whatever it is let’s focus on our side of picture for now. He’s harmless so long as we got the people’s trust.” Said Leia.

“I wouldn’t bother about that at all.” Said a voice coming near to their table.

Leia turned her head to her right and saw Snoke came toward their table. There was a woman alongside him. Of all places to come across with the devil, why here? How Leia hated the lot of him but Cassian managed to put her tension to a minimum. Snoke greeted their little group.

“I see great minds think alike since we both picked the same restaurant to have a good discussion over a meal.” Snoke sneered.

“And yet some great minds tend to be twisted than normal.” Whispered Cassian sarcastically. Kaydel heard him and eyed on her colleague for daring to say such words. Leia cleared her throat.

“What brings you here Mr. Snoke?” She asked.

“Oh, I just finished meeting with… a friend of mine.” he paused. “I heard you’ll be facing Brenner soon.  I offer you my good luck Mrs. Organa. You look like you need it.” He said.

“Thank you for your concern.” Leia let out a sarcastic smile. “But I think I can manage.”

“Excuse me sir but we need to go. Senator Ransolm Casterfo is on his way to see you.” Said the woman next to him. Snoke turned to her.

“Yes indeed.” Snoke paused. “Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce you to Assemblymen Leia Organa. Mrs. Organa, this is Rae Sloan. She’s my new Public Relations Officer.” Snoke told them.

“A pleasure to meet you ma’am.” Rae held out her hand for a hand shake. Leia and Rae shook hands.

“Pleasure is all mine Ms. Sloan.” Leia greeted.

“Thanks to her, the campaign runs smooth for me.” Said Snoke.

He also commented on how Leia should speed things up a little so that Brenner does not gave him the satisfaction if Leia was not chosen as Senator. This baffled both Kaydel and Cassian. Kaydel almost wanted to lash back at him for talking with her boss that way but Cassian managed to calm her. Leia simply said that things like this takes time and cannot be rushed.

“Unlike some politicians, we prefer a more civilized approach Mr. Snoke. Although gaining supporters is a good thing, if the person elected could not fulfill what was promised, the people are sure to…rebel. A food for thought.” Said Leia.

“Oh I agree, which is why I think we must make sure they are kept in their lane. A balance is essential, don’t you think?” Snoke smirked. Leia did not get his meaning but whatever he said never meant well. “Well, I best be off. Don’t want to keep the Senator waiting. Good day to you Mrs. Organa.”

“Good day to you too Mr. Snoke.” Leia nodded. It was after Snoke and his PR officer left did Kaydel and Cassian managed to speak.

“The nerve of the guy. I mean, did you see the way he spoke to you?” Kaydel commented. She let out a huff.

“I’ll say. Since when did he got himself new Public Relation Officer?” Leia mentioned.

“So the rumors about it are true then.” Said Cassian as he let out a sigh. Leia and Kaydel looked at him.

“What rumors?” Leia asked.

“Rodinon’s resignation. Apparently, he and Snoke didn’t quite get on the same page. It happened because one of the entrepreneurs that they are trying to recruit didn’t want to sponsor their campaign. Snoke persuaded Rodinon to find other alternatives at all cost. He on the other hand did not wish to continue but some say he received death threats.” Cassian told them.

“Gracious. What happened to him after that?” Kaydel asked. Leia listened tentatively.

“I don’t really know but I heard he moved back to London afterwards. That’s as far as I’m told.” Said Cassian. A moment of silence surrounded the three. Kaydel and Cassian looked at their boss.

“What are you thinking Ma’am?” Kaydel asked.

“Nothing… We’ll do what we have to do. Let Snoke and his people come. Let the situation unfold itself. All we need to do right now is to focus and be more prepared. Other than that, I’ve got a gala to attend.” Leia assured them. Cassian ad Kaydel smiled. After that, they went back to their office.

*** * ***

The Resistance team was in a meeting first thing in the afternoon with the First Order. Hux told Poe that there has been a change of plans. Unfortunately for them, The First Order would not be doing their launch this fall. Instead the event was planned to be moved to January. This placed the Resistance in a difficult position.  According to Phasma, there were complications regarding one of the new products that they were going to display. As a result, the product was shipped back to the factory and had to undergo many changes before it could be released to the public.

“Some of the materials have already been ordered. If you guys wanna change the plan, we may need to redo and rescheduled everything back. It might require more expenses not to mention the change of dates Mr. Hux.” Said Poe. He looked worried. Hux understood his sentiments. He thought for a moment.

“I know. We’re all in an uproar. even Director Krennic was pissed off about this.” Hux explained.

“What about the venue and the number of guests?” Jess asked.

“For the lists of guest, I can handle that. You may need to reschedule back the date with the people of Canto Bight. If they don’t have openings on the date we requested later, we may need to find a new place for the launch.” Phasma told her. Jess nodded in agreement.

“Will do.” Jess nodded in agreement.

“What about the design? Do we need to change it to suit the month?” Finn asked them.

“No. It remains the same.” Ben replied. “But we may need to postpone all prints for now.” Said Ben.

“What about the other products? Are they in good condition?” Rey asked.

“Only one of it was sent back to the research and development department. The rest are still under inspection. Ben will inform you the matter as soon as he gets word of its release. Hopefully sometime tomorrow.” Hux replied. Ben nodded.  “Rest assured people. The show will go as plan but this time, just a little bit different. Ben, if you please.” Hux signaled.

“I made a backup plan for us just in case. The printing and advertising may be put on hold but once Ms. Phasma gets the new date of the launch, you can commence with the work.” Said Ben. He gave everyone each copy of the plans.

“This might just make it. Good job Ben.” Finn praised as he read through the papers.

“The cost of operation doesn’t change much. It’s very well detailed.” Poe nodded.

“We have exactly until December to execute the plans. Let’s hope we get some good news from the R & D department.” Ben told them. The others nodded.

“Well, now that’s cleared, I am to inform some good news. The First Order from the London branch has invited our staff from the New York office to attend their Tech Expo.” Said Hux.

“With the director’s agreement, the company decided to invite one of your personnel to come with us to London to attend the expo.” Phasma told them. It was a surprise indeed. The resistance team was grateful for the opportunity. The question remained was who would be chosen among them.

“I’m gonna have to sit this one out because Haldo and I will be going to LA and then to Seattle. We’re meeting with a few clients.” Said Poe. He held both his hands up to show surrender.

Finn looked at Ben’s face and then to Rey. Slowly, a cheeky smile formed across his lips. Jess and unknown to all, Phasma, turned their gaze toward Rey. Rey who was still reading the papers in front of her tilted her head upon the feeling liked she was being watched. Finn and Jess then smiled at her.

“How about you Ms. Kenobi? Would you be willing to come to London with us?” Said Hux. Rey did a double take.

“I’m sorry?” She questioned.

“Since you and Ben are working on the advertising and marketing for the event we thought it might be good for you to come along with us. Both of you might gain more insights and ideas for our Expo later.” Said Phasma.  

“That’s possible, unless you have other people to suggest.” Said Hux turning to Poe.

“No, no. she’s perfect for the job.” Said Jess. Her hand showed an OK sign.

“Yeah, besides, she knows the roads way better than we do. London’s practically her home. Well, it is her home.” Said Finn. Rey could not believe her friends just did that.

When Hux said that the expo was in a week, Rey was reluctant to accept because there was no one to look after the boys. It was Finn who reassured her that Rose and he could take good care of them. Other than that, going in this trip would mean seeing a lot more of Ben Solo. She flushed at the thought of it. It was like going back to where it all began for them. Rey noticed that Ben kept staring at her since the start of their meeting. She tried not to get over hear head. She pondered upon remembering what Finn told her beforehand. Everything seemed to be so blurry. Even Jacen asked whether or not she remembered anything that happened.

 

_**[Flashback]** _

Earlier this morning, Finn consulted with Jess and Poe on the matter of why Rey came home drunk. It was Jess who told him the truth. During the party, they met with Mr. Fox and Tobias but more so Tobias’s new girlfriend. Finn was shocked to hear it. Moreover, Jess told them the biggest twist of all that night that Tobias’s girlfriend in fact was also the very woman that shattered Rey’s marriage to Ben Solo.

“What? She’s married to whom now?” Said Poe rather shockingly. Luckily the mug that was filled with his morning coffee was still in his hand.

“Ben Solo. Yeah, I know. I was shocked too when I got to know about it. Who would’ve thought that Ben Solo from the First Order was Rey’s’ ex-husband.” Jess said.

“And you knew about this?” Poe asked Finn. Finn sighed.

Poe’s mug nearly fell from his hand. He and Jess did not know that Rey was married to Ben at all. None of them did but they turned to Finn. Finn did not told them too much on the details of more than what they only needed to hear. He asked them to keep it from Rey as she did not wish for anyone to know. This left both Poe and Jess glued to their seat.

“Man… to think that Anakin’s accident, Tobias was the root of the problem.” Poe mentioned. He placed the palm of his hands behind his neck.

“I’ll say. Urgh, if only I could rip their heads off.” Jess said rather angrily and clawed her hands.

“Hang in there Jess.” Finn told her. “We’re all still in shock too.”

“Hahaha, you show em good last night sweetie.” Poe grinned.

“Show what?” Finn asked.

“She tripped Bazine and that caused her to fell into the pool. Added bonus Finn, Tobias fell inside as well when Bazine grabbed him by the arm.” Poe told Finn. The three of them burst into sorts of laughter.

“I’m glad that I tripped those bitches into the pool. They deserved it. I heard the video already reached over two thousand views on the internet. I bet that covered up today’s front news indeed.” Jess laughed. There was a knock on the door.

“Morning guys.” Rey said rather groggily. To their surprise, she was wearing rather dark sunglasses.

“Morning Rey, you look dreadful.” Jess greeted.

“Someone’s got hangover.” Finn joked as he pointed out to them. Poe chuckled.

“God, lower your voice Finn. It’s practically screeching inside my ears” She said. Rey massaged her head. Poe then burst into a laugh.

“For the record Rey, that’s not his doing. It’s the janitor outside cleaning my windows.” Poe pointed out. The janitor continued cleaning the windows using his trusty squeegee. Rey her gaze toward the window and grumbled.

“Seriously, where did you go last night?” Jess asked rather concerned.

“I don’t know.” Rey simply said. “I don’t really care.”

Rey tried to recall back her memory from last night. She swiped her phone and saw Ben’s name appeared on the call log list. This alarmed her and that was why she searched for Finn to ask him what happened. As the two of them went back to Rey’s office to talk in a more private setting, Rey asked him if Ben was present last night..

“For real, you don’t remember anything at all?” Finn asked her. Rey grimaced.

“Why else would I be asking you? I don’t.” Rey told him. Finn sighed.

“Rey, you were… out of sorts last night. Jess told me you met with Tobias and his… new girlfriend.” He said. Rey let out a growl.

“I’m already over it Finn.” She told him. “Finn, I think… I think I might’ve called Ben last night.” She paused. “And I had no idea what I said.” Rey showed him the call log from inside her phone. Finn’s eyes went wide.

“So that explains why he was there.” Finn wondered.

“Oh my God, did he really came Finn?” Rey gasped. Somehow Finn almost forgot that little detail.

“Uh… yeah.” He replied.

Rey begged him to tell her everything but even Finn was unsure of whether or not telling her of the attack she inflicted on Ben was a good idea considering that they are going to have a meeting with the first order after this. Finn remembered that Jacen said he recorded something for her should she forget. Rey gasped and how stupid she must have looked in front of her sons. Let Rey figured out her once she saw the video.

“Your son recorded a video last night. I don’t know the details as much as he does. why don’t you go ask him when he gets back from school?” Finn suggested. Rey felt her heart beating uncontrollably fast. If something happened between Ben and her last night, the twins definitely saw it. Before she could ask more Jess came to her office and told them that the First Order team has arrived.

_**[End Flashback]** _

Rey came back from her reverie upon hearing Ben’s voice while he presented the new plans to the whole group. Ben tried as much as he could muster to maintain his cool composure because he knew from the looks of it, Rey did not remember their little shared moment from last night. For him it felt like a disappointment that she did not remember. The woman was drunk and it was only one kiss. Still, mentioning it to her might not be a good idea considering how complicated their relationship was. Ben let it set aside for the time being. Rey looked at Ben for quite a while. What was her conversation to Ben on the phone? What did Finn meant by Ben came last night?

Hux said that they were scheduled to fly by the end of the month and the flight ticket has already been booked. Ben and Rey are to discuss later on whatever method seemed convenient for them.  Phasma could not stop herself from ginning at Ben’s direction as they knew very well that this trip could mean more than something to both him and Rey. Unknown to Ben and Rey, even the rest of the team members were in full anticipation to know what happen next in the story. Both Poe and Jess could not keep a straight face that is until Finn told them to be cool about it. After the meeting, Ben followed Rey to her office.

“Since we’re both going, might I suggest on sending the twins to the Organa house?” Ben told her. Rey said she usually let them stay with the Ticos since it’s a school night.

“Are you sure? The Senate elections are coming up. Your mum’s gonna to be pretty busy Ben.” Said Rey. Rey did not want to intrude since she knew that Leia was busy with her campaign.

“What I meant to say was… to my dad.” Said Ben. Rey was surprised.

“Will he be alright with it?” Rey asked.

“Yeah. He… He had a thought of bringing Jacen and Anakin to Uncle Chewie’s cabin. Dad wanted to bring me and the twins to go fishing together. But since I’m going to London soon, I’ll let them go first.” He told her.

“Oh… that’s wonderful. I’m sure they’ll love it.” Rey told him. So, the matter was settled.

Considering that Ben was not close to his father much and to have him make the boys spend some quality time with the man he once loathed to death… it was something that Rey never expect. _He changed in ways I never expect him to ever be. I guessed… that’s a start_... Rey thought. Before Ben left, Rey dared herself to ask Ben on whether or not he received a call from her. Ben froze upon remembering Rey’s drunken confession. There was silence between them.

“Ben, I’m sorry. Whatever I said to you last night, I apologized.” Rey told him. Ben did not say a word but just stared her. This made her uncomfortable.

“It’s nothing.” Ben simply said. Somehow Rey doubted that because the look that Ben gave her was rather… seductive. She felt her heart thumping.

“Yeah… it’s probably nothing serious. You know I say crazy things when I‘m drunk. Right? It doesn’t mean anything.” Rey said. Ben was taken aback but probably it was for the best for him to lie low for the moment _._

“I know. You once puked on my favourite shirt once…remember?” He joked. Rey felt her cheeks went pinkish upon remembering something from a long time ago. She merely let out a slight chuckle. Then silence crept between them.

“I’d better go. I’ll see you later.” Said Ben. He simply nodded.

“Oh. Right… um, bye Ben.” Said Rey.

Ben nodded in reply. He got up and left without looking back. Rey could sense that he looked a little upset. Was it something she said? Walking out of the Resistance Headquarters, Ben pondered on a lot of things. In this case, he must be patience. Good things will come to those who wait. There was no need for him to remind her of it. _She’ll figure it out eventually_. Ben thought.

*** * ***

“Let me get the straight, she kissed your dad?” Ellie said.

“Yep.” Said Jacen.

Their friends looked at them with their faces looking overwhelmed. During recess, Jacen and Anakin decided to consult with Ellie and the others upon whether or not they show the video to their mother. After showing the video to them the twins waited for their verdict.

“Do you think we should’ve sent mum the video?” Jacen asked. Lucy’s eyes went wide.

“Are you crazy? She’ll freak out before she even got to the ending.” Said Lucy.

“Well, personally I think she’ll scream when she sees it.” Said Lucas who looked rather concerned. Jacen sighed.

“It’s just if we don’t show it to her it doesn’t sound fair on her part.” Said Jacen. “I don’t want to keep mum in the dark.”

“Look Jacen, I know what you’re thinking but the thing is… this is a big issue. A really big one.” Said Ellie in an almost whisper.

“She’s right.” Anakin agreed with Ellie. “This is dad we’re talking about. The man she divorced remember?”

“What drove your mom kiss your dad anyway?” Dustin wondered. Will interrupted.

“You guys, it’s pretty obvious isn’t it.” He paused. Everyone looked at him. “She loves him.” Will smiled.

“What?” The rest of the group voiced out. Somehow, concerning Jacen and Anakin’s parent’s complicated relationship, love was the last thing on anyone’s mind.

“Think of it, you don’t go kissing anyone you dislike. I mean, my parents show affection to one another because they love each other.” Will explained.

“Hate to break it to you Will but my mom practically jumped on my dad’s back and nearly pulled his head off and she was drunk. How’s that make them love each other?” Anakin frowned. He was still confused.

“Oh my God guys, that’s it.” Ellie smiled as she snapped her fingers. She finally realized something.

“What is it El?” Lucy asked.

“There’s still hope after all.” Said Ellie.

“I still don’t follow.” Said Dustin who looked rather clueless.

“Meaning?” Jacen asked. Ellie slumped both shoulder and heave a sighed.

“Your mom still loves your dad dummy.” Ellie “They’re probably only holding it back.”

“Why would anyone felt that way?” Lucas frowned. “If you love someone, why not just say it instead of kept them guessing?” Ellie scoffed.

“It’s not that simple Lucas. Look Jacen, you want your parents to be together again right? Then take this chance and make them realize their feelings for each other.” Ellie suggested.

“Make them see the love!” Said Will. A smile suddenly formed on the twin’s faces. Jacen nodded.

“Okay, so how are we gonna do that?” Anakin asked. Ellie opened up her mouth to say something but then she closed it. The rest of them went silent.

“Yeah, I haven’t thought of that one yet.” Ellie said.

“Nah, let’s not rush into things just yet. I mean, why don’t we let destiny takes it course. Its better that way.” Said Lucy.

“I think so too.” Anakin agreed. The school bell rang indicated to them that it was time for afternoon session. The children walked back to their classes.

After much consideration, Jacen and Anakin decided to seek help from an adult who they knew had the experience and would want to help them to carry out their mission. And so after school, the twins did not go back home with Lucy and Rose but instead, they went off to see their grandfather. Having called Han beforehand, their grandfather picked them up from school. The twins greeted Grandpa Han with warm hugs. After that the three of them drove off.

“So, you said you have something to tell me.” Han said. Anakin turned to Jacen.

“Well, the thing is, it’s about mum and dad.” Jacen replied.

“I figured that it was.” Han let out a chuckle. “Luke told me what happened last night. Tell, you what, why don’t we discuss this with grandma Leia since I’m picking her up anyway. She might wanna hear the details.” Han smiled. Jacen and Anakin nodded with glee.

They arrived at their Leia’s workplace. Kaydel saw Leia’s husband’s car parked in front of the office. She informed Leia of Han’s arrival. Leia then bid the others a good day and headed off downstairs along with Cassian who was also scheduled to go picked up Ellie and Will from school. Han greeted his wife as usual but only this time the twins surprised their grandmother with their presence. Leia was thrilled to see them.

“Sweetie, oh how I missed you both.” Leia told them. “Wait, does your mother know you went home with grandpa?” The both of them shook their heads. This sent a puzzled look from Leia.

“Leia, they have something they wanna tell us.” Han told her. Leia nodded in understanding. As they drove off, Leia asked them.

“What’s it about my dear?” she asked.

“Mum and dad.” Jacen told her. Leia knew about last night’s incident so she did not question about that further. The elders listened tentatively to their grandsons’ explanation.

“She puked on Luke’s shoes?” Han let out a hearty laugh.

“Well, I guess Grandpa Luke must’ve left that part off.” Leia chuckled. “And then?”

“Mum went bonkers. She jumped on dad’s back and pulled his hair.” Said Anakin who tried to reenact the scene.

“That’s gotta be painful.” Said Han.

“After mum attacked dad, dad swooped her of her feet and carried her into the house. Everyone else went back home.” Jacen spoke.

“What happened after that?” Leia asked looking rather concerned.

“Dad told us to get a bowl of water so we went to the kitchen. He carried mum to her room and the–” Anakin’s words were cut short.

“Hey, I want to tell them Ani.” Jacen argued.

“No, you already had your chance Jacen. I want to tell them as well.” Anakin retorted. Han chuckled at the sight of his grandsons.

“Okay kids, one at a time. Tell us what?” Leia asked again.

“Mum kissed dad.” Both of them said simultaneously. The sound of the tires screeched as the car halted into a stop. Han and Leia’s face looked shocked to no ends. Both the elders turned behind toward their grandsons.

“What?” They said it together.

“It’s true, they kissed… but then mum passed out.” Said Anakin.

“I got the footage if you want to see it.” Said Jacen and he took out his phone.

The couple turned to each other and then back to Jacen. Han pulled the car on the other side of the road. Leia took Jacen’s phone and they both watched the video together. From the faces of their grandparents, the twins concluded they were indeed shocked with the newfound discovery. Suddenly Leia held her husband’s hand. There was a very cheeky and wide smile plastered on her face. Immediately Han knew what she was thinking.

“I know that look… believe me.” Han grinned.

*** * ***

Rey was surprised when she found out that the twins went home with their grandparents. Han brought them out for dinner earlier and that saved Rey from all the cooking. Since she was alone at home and the boys still with their grandparents, Rey took a pint of vanilla ice cream in the freezer and a packet of Oreo. She ate that for dinner instead. She sat at the living room while watching the TV in front of her. Rey placed the bowl on the table. She then folded her arms.

“What did I say to him exactly?” She muttered to herself. Her eyebrows creased in the middle. Everything was too confusing to her.

“Okay Rey, you need to relax. Focus. Clear your mind.” She took a deep breath and exhaled. Rey closed her eyes and tried recalling whatever the shit she said to Ben yesterday.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, twice. _What a way to ruin the concentration!_ Rey huffed. She overheard Jacen and Anakin’s voice coming inside. Rey greeted them and their grandparents. Rey thanked Han and Leia for sending them back home. The twins bid their grandparents goodnight. Before that, Leia informed Rey that there will be a gathering at the Organa Household soon.

“We didn’t get to properly celebrate Grandma Paddie’s birthday and Anakin’s return from the hospital. I am having a barbeque with close family and friends. Please come Rey.” Leia told her as she held Rey’s hand in hers.

“Thank you Leia. We will.” Rey smiled and then she hugged her.

“Oh, I wanted to invite their godparents as well. Mr. and Mrs. Tico isn’t it? Their names.” Leia asked.

“Yes, Rose and Finn. Don’t worry, I’ll tell them on your behalf.” Said Rey.

“Can we invite Dustin and Lucas as well grandma?” Asked the twins.

“Of course sweetheart.” Leia smiled. “Well, I best be off. Good night sweetie.”

“Good night grandma.” Said Anakin.

“Bye grandma, bye grandpa!” Said Jacen. Both he and Anakin waved to them. Han and Leia waved back and after that the couple left.

After getting ready for bed, Rey entered the twin’s bedroom. _I might as well tell them now._ She thought. Rey informed her sons that she would be going to London soon. Since it fell on a school day, she could not take the both of them with her. Rey informed the twins that they are to stay at the Organa household while she was away. The twins were excited indeed as they got to stay with grandpa Han and Grandma Leia again.

“I’ll plan out all the things we can do.” Said Anakin.

“Plans are boring. Fun things require no pan at all.” Jacen commented.

“Alright you lots. Don’t go giving your grandparents a headache.” Said Rey. “That means you Jacen. Ani sweetheart, Grandma Leia’s going to be very busy since the elections coming up and I really appreciate it if both you and your brother be on your best behavior.”

“We will mum.” Anakin said.

“And, don’t forget to finish doing your homework while I’m away. I’ll be checking in every hour.” Rey said rather sharply. She knew a certain someone in the room who rarely did as he was often told.

“No fence mum but the time difference is rather big. So we’re already asleep by then. No nagging.” Jacen corrected her. Rey let out a chuckle. This son of hers was quite a witty one.

“If we stay with grandma and grandpa, can we stay with dad as well?” Anakin asked. Rey fell into silence. Rey did not exactly tell them that she was going with their father or else Jacen and Anakin certainly insisted on coming along. Still, there was no point in hiding it and they would figure it out eventually.

“No.” Rey told them. The smile across the boys faces faded.

“Why ever not?” Jacen frowned. Rey bit her lip.

“Because he’s going to London as well.” Rey said. Jacen and Anakin did a double take.

“Oh. In that case we want to come too.” Said Jacen. Rey sighed.

“See, I knew you would say that. It’s not a holiday sweetie. Your father and I are going on a business trip. We’ll be back in a week.” Rey told them.

“A week? Aww, mum. What on earth will we do in a week?” Jacen sulked.

“Well if it makes you happy, Grandpa Han wanted to bring you two to Uncle Chewie’s cabin. He’s wanted to go fishing.” Rey said remembering Ben’s words from before. The twin’s smiles were back.

“Wow, a real outdoor experience!” Said Anakin happily.

“We never went fishing before. This could be fun Ani.” Said Jacen. Rey smiled.

“You’ll find all sorts of stuff to do when going out with grandpa and uncle Chewie later. Trust me it’s never boring when you’re with them.” She told them. Jacen and Anakin jumped with joy much to Rey’s content. Upon remembering what Finn told her before, she asked Jacen if he recorded a video. Both the twins fell into silence. Jacen took out a pen drive from the drawer of his desk and gave it to his mother.

“You remember that you once told me that should you get yourself into utter binge drinking, you told me to record the moments.” Jacen told her.

‘I didn’t mean it literally.” Rey denied. The twins folded their arms against their chest and gave their mother a look. Rey sighed and grumbled. “Alright… just give it to me.”

Jacen told her that everything was in there and that was the only copy. Knowing Jacen, somehow Rey doubted that. The twins told her to watch it alone as they both knew very well that it would be uncomfortable for their mother if they were present beside her. Nonetheless, Rey agreed. After tucking the boys into bed, she went to her home office downstairs and turned on the computer. She clicked on the video contained inside the pen drive and watched it. What she saw was nothing short of comedic but to Rey it could be considered as a horror movie in which starring her as the main character.

“What the fuck?” Rey let out a gasped. She could not believe what she had done.

Rey cursed herself for being that drunk. She then saw the footage of Luke, Finn and Rose tried to bring her back home. To her horror, she saw herself puked on the former mentor’s shoes. Luke tried not to show it on his face but Rey was absolutely positive that he was depressed. Who would not be? She covered her face in the palm of her hands. _Oh fuck! I did not just do that?! She thought to herself._ She needed to apologize to her former mentor and the Ticos for the trouble she has caused them.

_“Someone’s coming.” Wedge sounded from inside the video._

Rey’s eyes widen and she gasped when she saw Ben appeared in the video. What comes next made her wanted to scream and shout on the top of her lungs. Jacen and Anakin who looked on ahead wondered if their mother was in her right mind. Rey slapped his face and saw the pain that Ben had to go through by the sheer force of her pulling his hair. The others tried to stop her from pulling his head apart. She trembled at the sight when she saw Ben screamed in agony. Oh the pain.

“Bloody hell. Fuck, Rey! Why did you do that?” She said to herself rather alarmingly. Her face was too embarrassed to watch the whole video further.

Then to her astonishment, Ben scooped her off her feet and carried Rey on his shoulder. After they entered their home, the video then goes toward her sons. The conversation between her sons indicated to her that they were worried at what happened to their mother. Anakin told Jacen to stop recording. Jacen simply said that their mother tends to forget things when she’s drunk so he records a video for her convenience. To Anakin it was simply looked like blackmail.

“Oh you are in big trouble mister.” Rey said rather grumpily. She could not blame the boy as he was recording this for her sake. She would deal with Jacen later in the morning. The footage continued on the twins went upstairs.

Rey’s eyes widen and she gasped when she saw the very last scene. She and Ben were sitting on her bed. But the thing that got her all insane was Ben and her were kissing! Rey gasped louder when she saw the footage. It dawned to her that this was definitely the start of where she could never turn back. She remembered the conversation she had with Ben earlier this morning. He asked if she remembered anything. Rey gasped again.

“Oh god…that was why he’s upset.” Said Rey. Ben was certain to hope that she remembered about the kiss.  She felt her face reddened as hard as a tomato. She rewinds the footage again.

Her heart beats uncontrollably fast. Ben’s hands were behind her head and her hands on his chest. It dawned to her that this was no ordinary kiss. It was their first shared kiss in eleven years. It was a no wonder Ben looked a little bit unusual that afternoon. Even Finn looked like he was about to laugh just by the look from the both of them. It dawned to her as well that Jacen and Anakin has watched a show of their life by seeing their little shared moments.

There was no way she could escape this easily. How was she going to explain this to the twins or Ben for that matter? Her face went red by the thought of it. _Oh God…. Ben._ She thought. How was she going to face Ben! Where was she to hide her face? More importantly, they are going to London…. together… for a week. A week! One thing was for sure, she could not look at Ben Solo the same way again after this.

 


	20. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben…” Rey uttered his name in an almost whisper.
> 
> To have her said his name in that tone of manner sent electric vibes down his spine. It was intoxicating and yet also refreshing. . It was powerful and yet also refreshing. He longed for her utter his name in that voice again. He could see her edges of her beautiful brown eyes starting to water. Suddenly Ben’s right hand cupped her left cheeks. Rey felt her heart beats uncontrollably fast. Don’t look at me like that… or else… Rey thought. She looked bothered and bewildered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thank you for all your support & love!! It keeps me pumped up. Sorry for the late update. I had quite a hellish week and yeah it was hard to the point it got me feeling rather down spirited and i hardly had time to write. Aside from that, two of my best friends were recently married and I was helping them throughout the whole occasion. I’m just glad each of their respective wedding didn’t fall on the same day or else it’ll like be bride wars. Imagine the chaos if that did happen. Anyways, here’s the new chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i love writing them. :D Forgive my English as its not my first language. Still needs more to work on.

**_August 20 th, 1960_ **

_This… was a memory from a long time ago… shortly after I became president. I now saw it fit to be told should the time come…._

_During one particular year, it has come to my attention that a social worker in London has made contact with Mas Ameda, my assistant. She told him that she wished to see me. As if I would want to see her. Luckily Mas Ameda managed to held her off before she could sneak her way in into one of my press conference during my visit to England. It would be a total blow and the ruin of my career indeed._

_I know I couldn’t hold her off very long but we’ve come to an agreement. She said she has something mighty important to tell me and that I needed to come alone._ _I’m suspecting her intention to be blackmail so I told her that I would bring my most trusted man should she dare to double cross me. Officer Vader, being the loyal man he was came_ _with me to her office._ _I was careful because out of all others, she was equally cunning and dangerous. Her office was fairly small but not too shabby. But, the one thing I never forget was the moment her assistant stepped into the office with a child in her arms._

 

Leia gasped. She knew President Palpatine did all sorts of crimes in the past but nothing was compared to what she just read. She continued reading the next few entries written inside the late president’s journal. The next few entries were perhaps the most important discovery of all.

 

**_August 24 th 1960_ **

_The social worker’s name was Ms. Asajj Ventress. According to her the baby was orphaned for almost seven month. The mother had died of illness but the most surprising matter was she named me as guardian for the child. I frowned at first when she told me that. This was a surprise to be sure. A child? Where ever from? When she mentioned to me a very name, Moore…. I froze. It suddenly dawned to me. A memory from a long time ago, still vivid in my mind… Ms. Moore was an office clerk and I a young government officer. I wouldn’t call it old fling but yes, we were in a relationship back then but after I moved back to America, the love quietly faded. It was after a few years, when I came back to England during one of the previous president Valorum’s official visits that I saw her again._ _Anyway, I blamed it on tequila and foolishness. I was caught completely off guard, which was so unlike me_ _. But Ms. Moore was not an ordinary woman, not to me at least. On the surface, quiet and demure…but only I know what she’s truly like. She had her ways and as loathe am I to admit this, I am of no exception to it. By the time I woke up, I realized that she was gone… I never saw her again… a goo_ _d thing too._

_Ms. Ventress told me that the child was mine to take care of. This was an outrage. I immediately ordered Officer Vader to investigate thoroughly whether or not this matter was true. I don’t care if he has to use violent means of investigation so long the matter does not leak out. If the media get their hands on this matter god forbid, especially those rebels, it will be a scandalous affair indeed._

_Ms. Ventress on the other hand told me to do a DNA test._ _I told her I would not_ _comply to such a request. The baby must be eliminated at all cost. But then, Officer Vader requested to talk with me alone._ _We retreated into another room. He was quick to do that as he knew my temper very well. He asked me about Ms. Moore. I looked at him with full disgust and said;_

_“That baby could belong to anyone. She probably impregnated them with some other man that I don’t give a damn about.”  I said._

_“Sir, with all due respect, let’s say that if the child is yours… what are you gonna do about it?” He asked. I stayed silent for a moment._

_I told Vader that if it was indeed my offspring, then he too must be eliminated. Officer Vader on the other hand, had different opinions. He told me to take the baby. I was surprised by his sudden change of heart._

_“What? Why would I do that? What good will keeping a baby does for the President of the United States?” I asked._

_“Might I suggest you regarding the matters of an heir? If he is indeed yours, you should take it. I doubt he’ll grow better if we left him to die anyway. Either way, if it gets older the baby would try to find you and his mother.” He paused. “When that does happen, we will be at a great disadvantage. I suggest we keep him close but at a distant. Why not use the infant to your advantage? He may prove to be useful for you in the future.” Vader added._

_I thought for a moment of what he said. It did made sense, in a way. In the end I did took the baby from Ms. Ventress.  At first it was too disgusting for me but then I thought back at what Officer Vader has said that this ‘thing’ would one day be my legacy. After a long thought and discussion, I told him to execute the plans. Also, I did go through with a DNA test, albeit reluctantly. I received news from Ms. Ventress that i_ _t was indeed… my offspring. I met with Vader_ _once more and informed him of my next course of action._

_“Can it be done?” I asked. Officer Vader nodded._

_“Yes, sir. It shall. I will travel to London and informed you about it later. When will you arrive?” He asked._

_“On Tuesday. I have dinner with the Prime Minister and after that, once you’ve taken care of the final documents and… the social worker; you will bring the baby to me.” I told him._

_“It shall be done… Mr. President.” Said Vader._

 

Leia closed the book and exhaled. This was bizarre indeed and there was a lot to take in. If this was indeed true, then it was certainly for sure a well-kept secret by the previous President. She got up from her seat, took the journal with her and went to search for her twin brother. Luke was on the rooftop of their house watering the plants when he heard his sister’s call.

“Luke! You won’t believe what I just found.” Leia told him. He turned off the tap water and then wiped his hands with a dry cloth.

“Let me guess, you’re reading old man Sidious’s journal again. What’s not to be surprise about that?” Said Luke and then he let out a chuckle.

“I’m serious. Here, read the entry on this page for yourself.” She handed the journal for Luke to read. At the same time, Han came upstairs along with Artoo the dog.

“What’s all the fuss about?” He asked. Luke pointed out the journal. “Oh… anything new?”

“Read the entry for August 24th.” Leia mentioned the date.

Luke walked to the table and sat down. He put on his reading spectacle and read the one his sister has pointed out. A few moments later, Han could see his brother in law’s eyes went wide. Luke then gasped.

“Leia, what’s the meaning of this?” He asked.

“I know right. I was shocked too.” Leia replied. Han frowned.

“Let me read that.” Said Han. Luke handed him the journal. Upon reading he too was shocked on the discovery that his wife has found. “A baby. That old geezer has a baby?”

“Apparently he does.” Leia commented. Luke and Han turned their gaze to her.

“Did he mention anything about the gender?” Luke asked. Leia shook her head.

“No. He didn’t but I suspect dad must’ve known who the baby was.” Said Leia.

“What about the woman? The baby’s mother.” Han asked.

“I don’t know. The only name mentioned in here was a Ms. Moore. Nothing else. But… judging by the looks of it, Palpatine probably did something to the social worker. Oh my God…” Leia paused.

“What? What is it Leia?” Luke asked.

“Do you think…. I mean, he clearly said… eliminate.” She told the two of them.

The only thing that crossed inside their minds was the social worker was probably not in good fortune unlike the baby. Then again, death was also one of the ways Palpatine would have used should things took on a toll for him. Back in her studies, Leia took out a few journals that his late father Bail Organa had left her. There were no traces about the President was with child or in an affair with any other women so it did made matters a bit difficult for her to interpret. The only question remained was the gender and where was the baby now? Did it live to see the light of day or suffer the same fate as his mother? Was it in good fortune?

Judging by the date and year the president wrote this entry; Luke assumed that the baby has got to be almost near to their age or maybe a few years younger. The fact that President Palpatine kept the child in secret was because the woman might be someone of no title and to add the cherry on top, the child was born out of wedlock. Leia told her brother that whatever the in the past that the journal held, it would not disrupt the future because Palpatine was dead and the child probably decided to forgot about everything related to Palpatine and led his life normally. Luke however…had other thoughts.

*** * ***

Rey and the boys went for an outing. Since they will be attending a party at the Organa Household tomorrow, Jacen and Anakin along with their mother went to search a gift for Grandma Paddie. In secret, the twins also searched a perfect gift for their father whose birthday was also just around the corner. After some ingenious planning along with their grandmother, the twins carried out their perfect plan. Jacen mentioned to his mother that he wanted to bake a cake for the party. Rey chuckled but nonetheless agreed to help him with it. As their mother was busy looking at a display of teacups nearby, Anakin pulled his brother to the other side.

“Bake a cake? Didn’t Grandma Leia say she already took care of it?” Anakin whispered. Jacen placed the palm of his left hand on his face.

“No dummy, this one’s for dad. We’re gonna bake it together with mum.” Jacen whispered enough only for his brother to hear.

“Oh. But Jacen, what if mum finds out that the cake’s for dad? i mean, she might feel awkward upon making it.” Said Anakin in wonder.

“That’s why it’s a secret. Relax, I got it all planned out and you’re gonna help.” Said Jacen. He then let a small sinister laugh while rubbing both the palm of his hands together.

“I’ve got a bad feeling whenever you’re in charge of it.” Anakin simply sighed. Jacen ignored his twin brother’s comment.

The Kenobi twins and their mother then headed to the second floor of the mall where all the women’s apparel and accessories were placed. At first, Anakin wanted to give Grandma Paddie a nice knitted sweater but Jacen on the other hand had a different taste. He took a lovely round mug and showed it to his mother.

“World’s best grandma. Really Jacen?” Said Anakin. “Mind you we have two grandmothers so you might wanna choose another gift.” Said Anakin to his brother. Rey snorted from the sass that her second born gave to his brother.

“You already chose the one I wanted to give her. Besides, I don’t know what elder people like.” Jacen sulked.

“I’m sure whatever you’ll gave to Grandma Paddie she’ll love it with all her heart Jacen. Why don’t we search over there?” Said Rey pointed out at his front. She tried to cheer him up.

“Okay.” Jacen agreed.

The family went to the section where the accessories were displayed. Rey agreed to chip in just in case if Jacen went over his budget. The three of them continued looking around.  Jacen came to the section where there were a lot of brooches on display. He saw a beautiful square shaped brooch. The blue coloured beads enhanced the shape of the item. He remembered a necklace that his great grandmother used to wore often. It had beautiful carvings and from what Grandpa Luke once told him, the necklace was a gift from late Grandpa Anakin long before they were married.

“Mummy, what about this one?” he pointed out toward the brooch. Rey looked at it and smiled.

“I think its lovely Jacen. Do you want to give that to Grandma Paddie?” Asked Rey. Jacen nodded with a smile on his face.

“Yes. I think it’ll look beautiful on her.” He said.

After paying for their stuff, the Rey brought the twins for some afternoon tea. The restaurant was near to the mall they went to and it had a beautiful ambiance. Rey ordered their food for them and boy was Jacen a big eater. After that, Anakin begged his mother for some ice cream in which Rey reluctantly bought some for the both of them since she does not want them to spoil their dinner afterwards. _Oh well, let them have their fun_. She smiled at the thought of her twin sons. Suddenly, a voice called out to her from behind.

“Rey. What a surprise.” Said a voice next to her. Rey dreaded at the thought. She turned and saw Mr. Fox. _Good Lord._ She thought.

“Mr. Fox.” Rey frowned upon their meeting. Jacen and Anakin turned to their mother and the man. Mr. Fox let out a smile as he saw their faces. Before he could attempt to come near them, Rey shield her sons away from Tobias’s secretary. “Boys, go sit over there. Mummy will be with you shortly.” She said. The twins did as they were told.

“I can see why Tobias… felt indifferent toward them. They’re, quite a bunch.” Said Mr. Fox said quietly enough only for their mother to hear

“Why are you here exactly?” Rey asked. He smirked.

“Well my dear, like your two gremlins I too came here for a little bit of ice cream.” He told her. Like Rey even cared to know.

From afar, Jacen and Anakin watched their mother having a conversation with a man they never met before. From Jacen’s point of view he could sense something was wrong. He could sense that his mother looked rather distressed and terrified. But other than that, there was a hint of anger as he saw it from the look on her facial expression. Knowing his mother, she rarely hates people but when she does, she does not give a care in the world for them.

“Who’s he?” Anakin asked. He licked the ice cream in his hand.

“No idea.” Said Jacen. He eyed on the man with curiosity. Suddenly another man approached them.

“He-he-he-hey Fox. Let’s get o-o-oottt-uttt of here. The flavour I wanted was fin-nn-nii-shed. Oh, I se-sesses-ee you’re busy.” Said the man eyeing on Rey. From what she sees and heard the man stuttered in his words. Rey felt uneasy just by being in his presence.

“Ah certainly DJ. Oh, I believe you haven’t met my…. an old acquaintance of Tobias. Ms. Kenobi, this is Mr. DJ. He’s one of mine and Mr. James’s good friend.” Said Mr. Fox.

“How d-dd-do you do ma’am?” He stretched his hand out for a handshake in which Rey reluctantly accepted.

“… Pleasure.” Rey simply said but she eyed him with full distrust. DJ let out a smile that Rey for sure thought he was simply being friendly but creepy at the same time. Before he even got the chance to kiss the back of her hand, Rey released her hand from his.

“I see your sons are looking at us.” Mr. Fox smiled and then waved toward them. Jacen and Anakin were taken by surprise and froze to their seats.

Mr. Fox told her that he was on his day off. Tobias and Bazine were in Florida to inspect some housing project that their company was working on. _Why are you telling me this?_ She thought. Rey let out a small sigh. As much as she hated hearing the insufferable man talk more about the two of them nothing was compared to the news she heard next. Mr. Fox mentioned to her of Tobias’s engagement to Bazine. This surprised Rey indeed but not in a bad way since she knew how capable Bazine was in making men her captive. He had hoped to see the look on Rey’s face disappointed but he was surprised when he saw Rey smiled.

“Well, they had many similarities that I understood fairly well. Send them my heartfelt congratulations Mr. Fox. I doubt I ever shall meet them again anyway.” Said Rey sarcastically. Mr. Fox did not get her meaning but he felt the need to tell her something.

“Well Ms. Kenobi, I’m sure the couple would be pleased. He’s far happier now than he’s ever been. Even with you back then.” Mr. Fox whispered enough for only Rey to hear.

“As much as I like a person like Tobias, he’s nothing more than a big fat liar and Bazine is just pathetic. I’m glad to end our relationship. I’m sure a person like Bazine would make him exceptionally happy. That is if he’s careful enough.” Rey joked. “Good day gentlemen.” Before Mr. Fox could say anything Rey immediately left.

“Gee… ni-n-nice gal you got there. Fe-fefe-fiesty. I like that.” Said DJ. Mr. Fox could only frown to the comment and rolled his eyes.

“Please, I believe she’s totally heartbroken by it.  Haha, wait till I tell Ms. Natal about this.” Mr. Fox said as he crossed his arms against his chest. Rey took Jacen and Anakin out of the shop immediately. He held her sons hands in hers and walked faster away from the prying eyes of Mr. Fox and his friend.

“Mum, slow down.” Anakin pleaded.

“Who were those people mum?” Jacen asked while looking up at her.

“None of importance children. Though, I must tell you that if you ever come across people like those men again I want you to stay away as far as you could.” She told them. There was uneasiness in her tone of voice.

“Okay…” Anakin said.

Rey did not want to say anything further but when Jacen insisted on knowing she merely said that one of them was just a client of the Resistance that she had difficulties in dealing with. The other man on the other hand, she does not know he was. The least she could do was protect the children from the very mentioned of Tobias. She knew how agitated Jacen would become by the very mentioned of the man’s name let alone his presence. One thing she knew from today’s encounter though. Bazine and Tobias were definitely living the life. She could not say that she was relieved that they got engaged but she knew better than to hold grudges or wanting revenge on whatever they did to her and her sons. Anakin felt his mother’s restlessness. He held her hand. The young mother turned toward her son.

“Everything will be okay mummy… you’ll see.” He reassured her and let out a smile. Rey let out a sigh and smiled back to him. This smart boy, Anakin really paid attention to his surroundings.

 _He’s right._ _Don’t mind them Rey_. Rey thought to herself. She just let Tobias and Bazine enjoy their bliss because she knew that karma will eventually get them in return for all the bad deeds that they had done. If not today, then maybe someday they will earn the taste of their own medicine. Rey and the twins went back home after that.

*** * ***

“That’s not how you tie these ribbons. Look at it Jacen. It looks more like a person’s tangled intestines.” Said Anakin, folding his arms against his chest. Anakin commented on his twin brother’s sloppy creativity. Jacen glared at him for saying that

“How am I supposed to know how to do these fancy things? Ah, we should’ve bought the ready made ones. Why don’t you do it then?” Jacen snapped. Anakin sulked but did as he was told.

The twins tried wrapping the gift they bought for their great grandmother. From the door of their bedroom, Rey could not help but let out a smile and chuckled when she saw their sweet little banter. She saw their struggle and volunteered to wrap it for them instead. Anakin got up and took something out of his bag. It was a small rectangular box. In secret, Jacen and Anakin brought this particular gift for Ben. In their minds it seemed only fitting that their mother should do the final wrapping.

“There, all better.” Rey said, satisfied with her work.

“Thanks mum! You’re a life savior.” Jacen beamed happily.

“Your most welcome sweetheart.” Rey smiled. Anakin came up next to her.

“Mum, can you wrap this for us as well?” Asked Anakin. He handed to his mother the small box. Rey took it for him and wondered.

“What’s in this one?” She asked. The twins nearly went surprised to the question.

“Oh, just something we bought for the occasion later.” Said Jacen, grinning. Anakin looked at his brother. _Oh well, he was not far from the truth._ He chuckled at the thought.

Rey gave a thoughtful look at the twins. Jacen and Anakin simply put on a smile and a calm face. She shook her head and gave up on questioning them. She cannot deny but lately her sons became a little bit secretive. _Maybe it’s just my imagination. I mean, kids their age, what have they got to hide that I don’t find out eventually_. Rey chuckled at the thought. After they finished wrapping the presents, Rey assisted them in the kitchen upon baking a cake for the party.

“Careful Ani…. Jacen, you missed a spot.” Rey instructed them. Jacen poured some chocolate ganache on top of the blank space of the cake.

“Like this mum?” Said Anakin who carefully squeezed the piping bag filled with butter cream. Rey nodded in reply.

“Yup. Well done Anakin.” Rey praised him.

After the twins finished their decorations, Rey placed the final piece of truffle in the middle of the cake. The three of them grinned happily at their creation. She placed both her arms around Jacen and Anakin’s shoulder. In return they hugged their mother by the waist. Rey marveled at the effort that her sons have put on the cake for their great grandmother’s birthday. She cannot deny that she and Ben were still in a kind of awkwardness but then again this is a special occasion for his family and particularly to her children..

“I think Grandma Paddie will love what you did for her birthday cake.” Said Rey while still looking at the cake. Jacen and Anakin smiled as they looked to their mother and then they turned toward one another.

“Well, we all did it…. Together.” Jacen corrected her. He winked toward his brother in which made Anakin giggled.

*** * ***

The day of the party arrived. The Kenobi family along with the Ticos came to the Organa Household. Not long after that, the Andor family arrived. Finn commented on how big the house looked from the outside in which Rey told him that it was even bigger than her brownstone. Nevertheless, Cassian told them that it was an heirloom house and it has been the home of senators for three generations.  The sound of the bell indicated Leia that her guests are here. Threepio the butler opened the door and Leia greeted them with warm welcome.

“Hello everyone! Glad you could make it. Please, do come in. Come in.” Leia greeted her guests happily.

“Hi grandma!” Jacen and Anakin greeted and hugged her.

“Hello my sweethearts.” Leia replied and pat them on the back.

“It’s an honor to be here ma’am. Thank you for inviting us.” Rose said. Together with her husband and daughter, they shook hands with the assemblyman.

“The pleasure’s all mine Mr. and Mrs. Tico. Come; let’s go to the living room.” She said.

“We brought cake.” Said Anakin.

“Aww, Thank you sweetheart” said Leia, smiling happily. Leia motioned for Threepio to take the cake. He immediately brought it to the kitchen.

Grandma Paddie could be seen sitting on the couch talking with Principal Lando Calrissian who was also present. Han and Luke along with Chewie greeted the guests. The dining hall was decorated into a lovely setting. Padme’s love of lavender flowers highlighted the flower decorations of the event. Her children made sure that their mother received the best of birthdays. Leia hired Maz Kanata to cater for the foods and her signature dishes for this special occasion. Maz owned a restaurant and she was a good friend to the family. Rey has met her before a long time ago when she and Leia went to meet each other at her restaurant. Together with her sons, they greeted the middle aged lady.

“My, haven’t seen you in a while child. Leia, are these two it? Oh they’re adorable!” Maz said happily. Jacen and Anakin shook hands with the elder lady.

“It’s wonderful to see you again Ms. Kanata.” Said Rey. Maz gave her a quick hug.

“Please, call me Maz. Do come by my restaurant sometimes. Bring the boys with you.” Maz told her. Rey could only nod and smile. It was when Luke greeted Rey, Rose and Jyn that Jacen took his grandmother by the hand and went to the other side of the room.

“So? Are we good?” Leia asked. “Did she suspect anything?”

“Nope.” Anakin shook his head for conformation.

“We’re all set grandma.” Jacen gave her thumbs up.

“Good boy. Now, all we need is the prince. He called me earlier and said that he’s on his way.” Leia told them.

“Does the prince suspect anything as well?” Jacen asked. They were using secret codenames as if they were embarking on a dangerous mission.

“I don’t think so. Believe me it took a while for me to persuade him to come. I guessed your dad must’ve been too shy to be in the presence of your mother. Even if he does suspect anything, I doubt he’ll skip this occasion since it’s his own grandmother’s birthday.” Said Leia. Jacen and Anakin understood what she had meant. “Okay, I’ll go entertain the guest while you two deal with the plans we discussed about.” She instructed.

“Right!” Jacen and Anakin nodded simultaneously.

The three of them hi-fived each other and began their operation. Anakin quickly made his way to the kitchen. Luckily for his small physique no one noticed he was gone from the party. Threepio saw him coming in an oddly manner. Pretending to be just like in the James Bond movies, he tiptoed toward the old man.

“Hello Master Anakin. How may I help you?” Threepio entertained him. Anakin stood next to him. He signaled Threepio to bend down and the old man did as he was told.

“I’m here on a mission sent by grandma Leia.” He whispered to his ear. The butler’s responded with a surprised look.

“Oh, and what might that mission be young master?” Said Threepio smiling. He felt rather amused by the little one’s James Bond like behavior.

“It’s about you known what that involved you know which. Are the sparklers already in place Mr. Threepio?” Anakin asked. Threepio chuckled and nodded in reply.

“Ah, that one. It arrived yesterday just in time young master. You’ll find that all the materials you need are in the guest room to your right.” Threepio gave Anakin a thumb up. The little boy smiled and did the same.

After that Anakin led his brother and friends into one of the guest room he once stayed before. There were balloon like letters all ready for the party. Jacen instructed for Lucy and Ellie to be charge of the balloons while Will and Anakin made sure that neither of the adults suspected the surprise that was coming.

“Where did you get all this?” Lucy asked.

“Grandma Leia brought it. For the plan of course.” Jacen told her.

“Are you guys super sure Mr. Solo and Aunty Rey are gonna fall for each other after this?” Will asked.

“That, I don’t know but according to Jacen here he said doing this was worth a shot.” Said Lucy.

“And so it will be.” Said Jacen rather confidently. “If not we’ll move on to another plan.”

“Where’s Anakin?” Lucy Asked.

“He’s on the lookout. Cheer up Will everything will be, magic.” Ellie said.

“How’s that gonna make me feel better knowing we could be exposed if we’re not careful enough. This is Mr. Ben Solo we’re dealing with…and Aunt Rey” Said Will looking a little worried ” Said Will looking a little worried.

“Relax Will. We’ll be fine.” Jacen said. “So far, Grandma Leia and Threepio are the only one who knows what we’re doing.”

“Oh... well, I suppose that’s good then.” Will uttered.

“Mr. Solo and Aunty Rey just need a little push that’s all.” Said Ellie.

“All set everyone?” Jacen asked. He already finished tying the ribbons on the balloons in his hand. The others nodded. “Right. When the cakes are ready, only then we’ll do our thing.”

“Okay!” They said altogether. 

“Let’ do this.” Said Lucy all pumped up. After that they retreated to the party.

Back at the living room, Rey’s eyes looked around her surroundings. The children were laughing and playing along coming in and out of the living room as they go. Finn and Rose was already seen talking to Maz and Chewie. Her heart beats fast upon knowing that Ben was bound to be here. The fact that she was still too embarrassed to confront with Ben after the incident of the video she watched recently got her almost into a chaotic state of mind. Jyn who was next to Rey noticed she looked a little stiff.

“Are you okay Rey? You look a little pale.” Said Jyn. She saw the young mother’s hand kept on fidgeting. Rey turned to her.

“Oh, I- I’m fine.” Rey pretended to put on a smile. Jyn simply nodded.

Rey took a sip of the drink in her hand. At least that helped to calm her nerves. Since last night she thought of all the possibilities not to come to the party but then again, her sons might hate her for it if she decided to skip. She turned her attention to the side and saw the children returning back to the living room to join with the others.

*** * ***

A black coloured car arrived outside of the Organa household. Ben got out of the car and exhaled. _What am I doing here?_ He thought for a moment. Then he walked toward the staircase and head to the front door of his parent’s home. Anakin who was on the lookout saw his father coming. He immediately ran toward his twin brother and their friends.

“He’s here!” Anakin hissed. All the children immediately gathered back to the living room and Threepio walked toward the door to greet the young master. Finn and Cassian who has been watching them with interest wondered what they were up to.

“Kids just being kids.” Finn said rather lightly. Cassian responded with a chuckle. Threepio headed to the door.

“Good Afternoon Master Ben. Your parents have been expecting you.” Said Threepio.

“Yes, thank you.” Said Ben as he handed his coat to the smiling butler. Threepio went to hang Ben’s coat inside the closet. Ben made his way to the living room.

The sounds of chatters that came from the other side of the hall left him wondered on who else did his mother had invited. His mind wondered off toward one particular guest he hoped to be here. Suddenly, he heard Jacen and Anakin’s voice from afar. _Oh… she’s here already? Huuuh… Okay, take it easy Ben. Just act normal_. He tried to hide the small smile off his face but failed. He arrived in front of the living room where everyone was gathering. The twins ran and greeted their father. Ben hugged the both of them.

“Ben.” Leia came to greet her son. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Mother.” Ben simply said. He then went to greet his grandmother in which Grandma Paddie gave him a big hug.

“Good lord.” Rey quietly uttered underneath her breath much to her own embarrassment upon seeing Ben. She gulped the last drink in her hand.

“Easy Rey. You don’t wanna go crazy again... like the last time.” Rose reminded her. This earned a snort from Finn at sight of their friend. Rey ignored them.

“Lord please, let this be over and done.” Rey said under her breath. Finn heard her.

“Hate to break it to you peanut but it’s far from over. Cause, you’ll be spending a week with him and the First Order in London after this.” Finn whispered. This earned him a short glare from her. Together with Rose, the couple let out silent giggles. These two couple really loved to tease her.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this from you guys am i?” Rey grunted in silence.

“Rey, relax… enjoy the party. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Rose reassured her.

“Well, the worst that could happen is you puking on old Grandma Paddie instead of the birthday cake.” Finn joked. This earned him a light slap around the arm from Rey. He and his wife continued to giggle.

Soon the hosts called for attention. The Organa Solo couple thanked their friends and family for coming to their small gathering. Once that everyone was present, they adjourned to the dining hall. All the guests complimented on the amazing decoration of the dining hall and also Maz’s cooking. The restaurateur has certainly awed her guests with amazing dishes ranging from fusion to traditional style of cooking. Even the children seemed to enjoy her ever famous signature dish, salmon fillet with guacamole dressing. Everyone enjoyed the party very much. All except for Rey, since she felt too nervous the whole time. She looked at the other side of the table saw that Ben was already in conversation with Finn and Cassian. _Why did I kiss him?_ _Was it a moment of weakness? Or… was it something else?_ She thought as she chewed her food.

“This is delicious.” Said Finn. He munched his food rather happily.

“Thank you my boy.” Maz replied with a smile.

“The salmon is very soft and juicy. Is it Norwegian salmon?” Padme voiced.

“Yes madam. I had my workers bought it for me from one of my suppliers especially for this occasion.” Maz told her.

Leia thanked her form the bottom of her heart. She looked toward the table from where the children were sitting. Jacen turned toward his grandmother. Leia secretly gave a signal to her grandsons. Anakin and Jacen silently nodded. Just as Jacen predicted, Rey finished her food faster than anyone since the boy knew that this mother of his was a big eater herself. Leia leaned nearer to Rey.

“Rey, could you be a dear and informed Threepio about the birthday cake?” Whispered.

“Sure, no problem.” Said Rey.

If it was to stop her nerves from exploding due to nervousness in being in the same vicinity as of Ben she would gladly do so. Rey got up from her seat and made her way to the kitchen. After Rey left, the children got up from their seat and walked out of the dining hall. The other adults noticed this but said nothing. Leia joked by saying that they might went to wash their hands for cake. Jyn looked at Rose and the two suspected that there was more to the Assemblymen that meets the eye. Rey entered the kitchen but surprisingly no one else was there except for Threepio. He prepared to carry Padme’s cake to the dining hall.

“Oh, Miss Rey, forgive me but my hands are full for the moment.” Said Threepio. “Is there anything you need?”

“No, no it’s fine. In fact, Leia told me to inform you about the cake really.” Said Rey pointed out. Suddenly Anakin came into the kitchen.

‘Grandma said to bring out the cake.” Anakin told them.

“Ah yes. Gosh, where did Lisa and Claire went?” Threepio’s eyes looked to his surroundings.

‘No time for that. Mum, let’s help Threepio bring the cake out shall we?” Anakin suggested.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly– His words were cut short.

“Oh nonsense. I’d be happy to help. Here let me.” Said Rey happily. She carefully carried the other cake, the one that she and her boys made.

“Thank you Miss Kenobi. You are indeed an angle. You could bring that one. It’s lighter.” Threepio grinned. He turned to Anakin and winked to the boy when Rey was not looking. Anakin smiled.

“Glad to be of help Threepio.” Rey nodded.

“Mum, the mini sparklers. You need to light it up.” Anakin pointed out. He placed one small candle on top of the cake.

“Oh, right.” Said Rey. She did as she was told. After she placed the tiny fireworks displayed on top of the cake, she light it up using a little bit of fire. The sparked ignited and it enhanced the decoration of the cake.

“My, it’s lovely indeed. Let’s go.” Threepio said.

Anakin walked out of the kitchen before they did. He quickly joined with Jacen and the rest of their friends. Threepio walked ahead with Padme’s cake while Rey followed him behind. Little did she know the rest of the staff members and crew peeked just right outside the window of the door of the kitchen unnoticed.

“Why did Threepio asked us to wait out here quietly again?” Asked Lisa.

“No idea.” Claire whispered and shrugged her shoulders. Back at the dining hall, Luke got up and performed a toast.

“Mom, you have no idea how much you meant to all of us. Dad always said that you were the light that shines his life. Well, he’s right. Life was rough on us back then but your light helped us get through it. We’re both glad that we got to spend the rest of our days with you. We love you with all our hearts.” Luke said sweet words to his mother.

“Happy Birthday mom.” Said Both Luke and Leia together. Luke placed an arm around his twin sister’s shoulder. Padme smiled lovingly to her children. Maz held her by the arm from tearing up. Leia then turned to Ben. This time, Han stood next to her.

“Ben, from the moment you came to this world your father and I felt the light and hope. We’ve always been proud of you son. Now with both of you and Rey blessed us with two beautiful grandkids, we couldn’t even be happier than this.” She paused.

“Where are Rey and the boys?” Rose whispered to Jyn.

“No idea.” She replied.

“Well, you are bound to go on a business trip to London soon and we rarely got a chance to celebrate your birthday since you’re always busy with work all the time… ” Leia paused and turned to her husband to finish her sentence much to Ben’s surprise.

“Happy birthday in advance kiddo.” Han smiled and together he and Leia raised a toast.

Suddenly, the doors of the dining hall opened and along came in the children carrying medium sized letter like balloons. Everyone clapped with joy. At the same time, Threepio and Rey walked into the dining hall with the cake through the other doorway.  Rey startled at the occasion when she saw the balloon at the front. To her surprise and equally Ben, they were in fact celebrating not one but two birthdays. The children carried the balloons that spelled the name Grandma Paddie and Ben as well. Luke and Han turned to Leia. Leia just kept grinning and silently mouth to them; _well someone has to do it_.

With Leia leading, everyone began singing a birthday song. Rey stood speechless upon the trap. When Threepio placed the cake in front of Padme, this made her realize the other cake in her hands was in fact for Ben. _Oh... My... God!_ Rey felt her whole body grew still with nervousness and her cheeks turning red. Ben’s eyes landed on hers. Clearly this was a trap indeed but he can’t bear to ask his mother or uncle for explanation. Taken by surprised as he was, Ben decided to go along and said nothing. He felt his chest tighten just by the light that was in his ex-wife’s eyes.

“Mum… dad’s waiting.” Said Jacen. His voice had awoken her from her trance. It dawned to her that this was his first birthday with them after all. She felt all eyes were on her. Rey slowly carried the cake toward Ben. By the time she stood near him, he got up from his seat. They stood in front of each other face to face.

“Blow the candle and make a wish Ben.” Said Leia smiling. Ben could feel his cheeks went red at the sight of Rey like this. Everyone turned their gaze toward the two people.

Rey on the other hand was clearly at a loss for words. She has not yet recovered from the embarrassment of the pain she inflicted on Ben before and then this happened. Before she could place the cake on the table, Ben placed his hand on top of hers that was carrying the cake. She could feel her heart beat uncontrollably fast. As their hands joined in together and the bright lit candles, Rey’s face went red upon being this close to him. Ben’s eyes never left Rey’s gaze. To Rey it was the most awkward thing happening. But to other guests, especially for Finn and Rose, it looked like a never-ending love story had just took off once more. Cassian and Jyn finally understood what was happening could only grinned at the sight of the two awkward people in front of them. Luke gave a hearty chuckle at the plan his sneaky little sister and his grandnephew has set up.

“We baked it for you. Well, with mum’s help of course.” Jacen broke the silence surrounding his parents. The joyful look on the faces of his sons prevented Ben from commenting further. He feared to ruin the moment.

“We only did the frostings. Mum did all the baking. She doesn’t trust us much when we’re cooking in the kitchen.” Anakin commented. Rey felt her cheeks flushed due to the comment. Everyone at the dining hall broke into a laugh. Ben let out a small smile.

“Thank you…” He said. His hazel eyes met hers once more.

“Y-you’re welcome.” Rey replied. For a moment there, she has completely forgotten how to breathe. Leia and the Tico couple were already grinning at the sight of the two.

 _Yes! Mission accomplished._ The twins thought. Jacen smiled as he turned toward his brother. In secret, they hi-five each other from behind. This was indeed the best gift that those two Kenobi twins could come up with. The two of them gazed upon their parents. Ben blew the one candle that stood on top of the cake. Leia secretly took pictures of the two. Ben helped her placed the cake on the table after that. Rey headed back toward her seat. She looked to her front and saw the grinning faces of Rose and Finn. She secretly mouthed _quiet_ toward them in which did nothing to stop them from giggling further. Oh, she definitely would never hear the end of their teasing.

*** * ***

Everyone helped themselves with some cake. They complimented on Rey’s baking. Even Threepio and Maz asked for the recipe. After a while, Rey excused herself to wash her hands in the bathroom. While she was at the sink, she pondered back on what happened. Her cheeks flushed with the very image of Ben. Does she really hate Ben Solo? _Do I?_ Rey thought. Then why does she felt different? She felt confused with her own feelings. Rey felt a prick of tear falling down her face. When she heard footsteps coming, she quickly wiped the tear away. She got out of the bathroom to find Ben who stood in front of the door. That shocked the woman.

“Good Lord Ben, don’t scare me like that.” She said with her hands on her chest.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you.” He apologized. Silence crept in between them.

“Do you need to use the bathroom? I’ll go.” She said. Before she could leave, Ben blocked her. The two of them locked eyes with each other. Rey could not think straight.

“I’m sorry” she blurted out. Ben looked confused.

“Sorry?” he voiced out. He did not get her meaning.

“I’m-I sorry I attacked you the other night… and.. kissed you.” Rey said, her face turning red like a beet root. Ben was silent for a moment but kept his eyes fixed on her.  Rey was anxious enough for him not responding to what she had said but as his eyes searched her face, unblinking, it scared the hell out of her. She hated when he does that.

“I’m really sorry…I shouldn’t have kissed you that night. It was rude of me and that shouldn’t happen.” Rey apologized. She felt that the kiss had somewhat broke the barrier of being co-platonic parents between them

“… I’m not.” Said Ben in a low voice. Rey definitely heard that. This surprised the woman in front of him further.

“What?” she voiced. Her eyes went wide.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything.” He uttered to her. Rey felt goosebumps from the back of her neck stood up and then she gazed into his eyes. They were different. Silence crept between them once more. She sighed.

“No matter how many years have passed… you’re still so complicated.” She whispered to him.

“Yet you seemed to always know what I’m thinking. It’s like your mind and mine are…connected” He said. She noticed that Ben seemed a lot closer to her than before. Rey’s slowly edged back but then her back hit the door of the bathroom behind her. In short, she was utterly trapped.

 “Ben…” Rey uttered his name in an almost whisper.

To have her said his name in that tone of manner sent electric vibes down his spine. It was intoxicating and yet also refreshing. It was powerful and yet also refreshing. He longed for her utter his name in that voice again. He could see her edges of her beautiful brown eyes starting to water. Suddenly Ben’s right hand cupped her left cheeks. Rey felt her heart beats uncontrollably fast. _Don’t look at me like that… or else…_ Rey thought. She felt herself started to melt upon his gaze. Those eyes of his looked dark to her but there were a hint of calmness within it. Slowly, Ben leaned in close until she felt his hot breath near her cheeks. She whispered his name again and closed her eyes as if expecting for him to kiss her this time. Instead, Ben wiped a tear off her face using his thumb. Slowly, he released his hands from her face. Rey opened her eyes and saw him slowly backed way from her. His hand held hers. She looked bothered and bewildered.

“Ben…” Rey kept calling his name.

Instead, Ben brought her hand closer to his face and surprised the woman by kissing the skin of her wrist. Rey gasped and felt the need released within him but what’s this? She was also feeling the same thing as he does! Her head felt all sorts of emotions. One more kiss was all it took Ben thought but he knew better than to move in on her. Moments later his lips parted from her wrist. He gazed toward her once more. Rey’s heart beats faster each minute.

“I’m not sorry you kissed me… and you shouldn’t be.” Ben whispered to her. She felt it harder to breath upon his words.

Ben let out of what seemed to be a small smile and after that he left leaving Rey alone in front of the bathroom. Rey felt her cheeks went burn due to the encounter and the remembrance of Ben’s touch. _What on earth, what was that? What just happened?_ She thought. _I’m supposed to hate you, oh God WHYYY?!_  Why? Why can’t she hate the man? No matter how much things happened between them, she could not find herself to hate the man… Does this heart of hers sill harbor feelings for Ben Solo? She saw the red marked on her wrist and blushed. Luckily she was wearing long sleeved dress so it was easy for her to hide or else everyone at the dining hall would have a field day should they saw the mark he gave her.

After lunch, everyone retreated to the living room. Ben and Rey’s eyes locked once more. His gaze was gentle and filled with something that even Rey could not decipher or rather would prefer to ignore, for now.  Leia who watched from afar noticed the look in her son’s eyes and noticed that his attention was focused on Rey. She prayed for some form of miracle to happen between them for she and the boys has done all they could to ignite the spark between them. Now, only time will tell if their efforts was worth it. The sound of laughter coming from their twin boys coming toward the both of them awoken their gazes. Jacen and Anakin sat in between their father. They handed him his gift.

“This is for you. We hoped you like it.” Said Anakin. Ben opened his gift. Inside the box housed sleek looking black pen.

“Oh Jacen, Ani… Thank you. Thank you very much” He said and then hugged the both of them. Rey saw the smile on Ben’s face. It was as if the light shone from within his heart and that attracted her profoundly.

Rey then saw the look on Jacen and Anakin’s face. They looked very happy and so was Ben. For once, she admitted to finally understanding the feelings inside her heart that she has denied for so long. Rey had once imagined of what it would be like if she and Ben were to be a family again. Was it wrong to have such imagination? Well, a look on reality, they were still divorced and she could not deny the fear that if she took his hand one more time, she was at risk to be in the hurt again. The past had always haunted her. True, Rey was unsure over her own feelings for Ben, but she knew that this feeling she had in her heart now was slowly mending into something more.

Perhaps, maybe it was the growing understanding between them, or maybe it was because the affection and love Ben showed for their sons opened back the door of her heart to him. Or maybe…partly it was from that kiss she had with him earlier on. She did not know which. Just now, when they stood in front of the bathroom before so close to each other, she felt the adrenaline rush within her.  But still, despite these feelings she had in her heart, in the back of her mind Rey was afraid. After all the years of separation she was afraid of what the future would bring her and the boys, should she choose this path. _Does he still felt the same way about me? About us…?_ Rey thought. Suddenly, Ben’s gaze turned to her, a new spark in his dark and dreamy eyes. And for once….Rey allowed herself to really smile to him.

 

 


	21. Unbreak My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do... I know that feeling all too well…. You’re not alone.” He whispered to her. If he was to earn her trust but foremost… the love that was lost. Rey tilted her head ad gaze upon his face.  
> “Neither do you.” She blurted out startling Ben and even herself. Oh God, that came out wrong. Why? Rey thought to herself. Why can’t I hate you Ben? Why do I still call out to you? Did you really felt alone too all those years? She thought. Rey wanted to believe his words but the ego from within her prevented her so.
> 
> “Don’t….” She uttered. Ben did not heed her words.  
> “Don’t what…” he asked. Rey let out a sigh  
> “Don’t look at me like that…” Rey whispered. Her body seemed to slowly betray her as her hands slowly crept itself to rest on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all i wanna say thank you for all the wonderful kudos and comments. Forgive me for the late update. God, It's good to be writing again. haven’t been able to write as much as i wanted lately due to life problems. I was offered a new job and although it’s tough but it’s much better than my previous one. Life has become quite busy but for some reason I actually love what i am doing.
> 
> We have now entered the first of the last 10 chapters of Spaces Between. This fic will be ending sometime soon. I had fun writing this first ever fan fic of mine and i will continue on more reylo works. Forgive me if i made typo mistakes (holdo's name glad you pointed that out) and on my grammar. Still need lots more to work on that as English isn't my native language.Anyways, here’s the new chapter and i hope you enjoy the story.... =D

Rey opened the curtains of the window of her hotel room. She hoped to see the first light of day in London but was greeted with the fog covering up the whole window. As time went by, slowly the fog started to fade. She and the First Order team arrived in London last night. Rey went to get herself ready for the expo. She shared a room with Phasma. While waiting for the tall blond woman to finish her shower in the bathroom, Rey recalled back the incident from last night. Her body was aching from all the nervousness she experienced considering she was stuck in the flight with a certain tall, broad black haired man.

Shortly before Ben and Rey left for London, She was already in a rush. After the twins went back from school, she made sure that Jacen and Anakin packed everything that they need for their stay at the Organa Household. Ben came along with Threepio to their brownstone to pick up the family. Threepio and the boys sent them straight to the airport after that. Although it was hard for her to part with her twin sons Rey knew the boys were in good hands. Jacen even made his parents promised that the both of them would call once they landed. Rey’s mind wondered back to reality. She smiled at the thought. Phasma stood behind her.

“Oh, what a beautiful day it is today.” Phasma said as looked at the view of the city.

“Yes, yes it is. When is Mary Ann going to come here?” Rey asked.

“Actually, I’ll be picking her up at school after we finished our session on the third day. She wanted to have dinner with me. It’s been so long since we saw each other. I miss her so much.” Phasma told Rey. She sounded like a mother who had not seen her offspring for years. Then again that was partly true since Mary Ann studied in a boarding school anyway.

As usual, London was busy with people from all walks of life going about their business. It has been quite a while since Rey stepped her foot in London. There were a to do and settle. Other than work, Rey had a thought to pay her late grandparent’s grave and house a visit as well as pick up a few of the boys belongings. After finished getting ready, both Rey and Phasma headed down to the hotel lobby where Ben and Hux were already waiting for them.

 “Ugh, the FO’s London staff should book us a business executive suite instead of an ordinary deluxe room. My neck hurts from the pillow I used.” Phasma groaned and massaged the back of her neck.

“Really? I slept like a log last night and I’m fit as a fiddle. Likewise Gwen, it’s not the pillow’s fault.” Hux commented. Phasma rolled her eyes from his endless jokes.

“Says you. Urgh, I need a massage after all this is over.” Said Phasma. She placed the palm of her hand behind her neck and slowly massaged it.

“Cheer up Gwen; the Cantina Hotel isn’t that bad. After all they have the best cuisine for all you can eat buffet.” Hux turned to her. Phasma groaned and then walked ahead of him.

Rey could only let out a chuckle to Hux’s endless tease on Phasma. She remembered yesterday’s conversation she had with Hux during the flight before Ben demand to exchange seats with him.  It caught Rey in a bit of an alarming state. Not that she mind when Ben sat next to her but she was more surprised when Hux took no time to agree upon the change. Though, he did looked as if in utter defeat of not being able to scoop any secrets about Ben from Rey. In the end, Rey was somewhat trapped between the window of the airplane and Ben Solo. Someone called out to her and it woke her from her revere.

“Rey, let’s go.” Ben said to her. Rey turned toward him. She did not realize that he called her twice.

“Oh… right.” Rey said and felt herself embarrassed. She walked behind the trio.

They rode inside the cab to Jeddha Convention Center where the tech expo was held. Along the way, Ben briefed them on their itinerary for the whole trip. Most of Ben, Hux and Phasma’s itinerary were filled with seminars and talks. Hux on the other hand was schedule for a private lunch meeting with the Head of Accounting of the First Order London branch in the afternoon at the very same venue. Rey’s schedule was the same as Ben as it was easier for the both of them to communicate and gain more insights on the project later. However, on the last two days of the event, Rey no longer need to attend them anymore. Ben said that four days was enough for her to gather much needed data and ideas to bring back with her to the Resistance Headquarters.

“Hux, you mentioned that the FO’s London staff sent someone to greet us.” Ben told Phasma. He looked out the window of the cab that they were riding on.

“Yes, it’s their head of marketing and corporate.” Hux replied. The other nodded in reply.

 The arrived at the convention center after that. Upon their arrival, Rey was amazed at how the events management team that the First Order from the London Branch had hired to do the marketing and promotions. The posters and decorations were done by none other than the Galactic Empire Corporation. Rey knew them to be the best marketing and advertising company in London and the Resistance came in second place. Even her former employer Mary, commented that they were the Resistance’s number one formidable opponent.

Most of the sponsors that they managed to get were loyal clients of the First Order. They came from many prominent companies from all over Europe that even Rey assumed Holdo or Poe would surely find many ways to land the Resistance Headquarters a business deal with them. Ms. Nina Lovey, their head of Marketing and Corporate came to greet the four of them. Her tall physique and beautiful looks might mistake her for a model at first glance.

“Good morning everyone. I trust you had a good flight.” The tall woman welcomed and shook hands with each and every one of them. Rey nodded in reply.

“Good day to you too Ms. Lovey. So, shall we move on?” Said Hux.

“Ah, always eager to start eh Mr. Hux. Come, the expo’s this way. Before that, here are your passes. Always wear them or else you might just found yourself kicked out of the convention center.” Said Lovey.

“Right.” Phasma nodded.

The Tech Expo provides many insights on the growing of technology that many have to offer. A lot of companies all over Europe came together to join in the fun. From Rey’s understanding, one of the biggest deals that the First Order from the London branch recently landed was to do collaboration on a product with the Chimera Automobile Company. That company was well known to design high end vehicles as well as auto parts all around Europe. Not only that, they are a sub company under the Nuruodo Corporation.

“I heard they are basically going to design a super car. One that can benefit not only the user but also the environment. By the way, did you know that Chimera Automobile Company are just one of the few companies that’s run by the Nuruodo family?” Lovey added.

“Yes, I’ve heard about them. Their cars are also famous in the US.” Said Rey in awe.

“Oh yes, very classy and chic indeed if I say so myself. Over there…that’s their director Mr. Palleon.” Lovey told them. Both Rey and Ben turned their head to their left.

“Mr. Palleon. I’ve heard about him. He’s the new director. Well, only just recently. I’ve heard the previous director resigned from his job.” Ben told them. Phasma gasped.

“What? That’s unheard of.” She frowned at the sudden news.

“Indeed, when I received news from Director Versio, I was surprised too.” Lovey told them.

“What happened to him?” Rey asked.

“Beats me, I don’t have the slightest clue but I do know one thing though. I heard he went to further his studies.” Ben said as he tucked his hand inside the pocket of his trousers. Rey shot a glare.

“And so does all rumors on training in the mountains.” Phasma interrupted.

“Isn’t he the one that also designed the company’s first car model? The Chimera 1.0. ” Hux asked.

“Yeah, he did. They say he has a passion for art. That’s when the idea for the first model came. I can see his successors perfected it.” Ben pointed out at the vehicle far ahead of them.

“Wait… how old is he?” Rey asked him. Phasma opened her mouth to speak but then closed it back. She was in deep thought.

“He’s not too young but he’s not that old either. Quite a smart fellow if you ask me.” Lovey interrupted.

“You’ve seen him then?” Hux asked looking rather awed.

“Only once. He came here last April with his brother. Charming young chaps I say. His brother was very polite.” Lovey praised.

“Well guys, time for me to depart. I’ve got to attend a talk in Room 14. Krennic want full details of it for the reports later. “What time is your conference?” Phasma asked.

“At 9.00 a. m.” Ben noted her.

“Mine is starting in ten minutes.” Hux said as he looked at his watch.

“Well, since everyone gearing up with their schedule, I hope you have a great time here at our expo. Feel free to visit our table. It’s situated next to Naboo communications and Jeddha oil and gas company’s booth.” Lovey said.

Hux thanked her and together Phasma and Hux left to attend to their business. Comfortable was not exactly the word that Rey would use considering that she was once again stuck with Ben. Well, they were not exactly alone since Ms. Lovey was with them so there was nothing to be awkward about. _Might as well tag along_. Rey thought. Ben let out a small cough.

“Shall we?” Said Ben. Rey looked at his face and nodded in return.

As instructed by Jess and Finn back during their meeting last week, Rey took as many pictures as she could for their reference. The inventions and designs that were on display opened up new ideas for her. From afar, she could see people promoting new gadgets and showcasing new innovative daily life products. She was almost tempted to buy a coffee and breakfast machine in which Ben managed to slowly pull her away from the display and not to mention the persuasive promoter.

“You’re so easily distracted.” He commented. Rey almost let out a sulk when he said that but she held herself firm.

“No, I was just looking. I’m not going to buy them… yet.” Said Rey but on the last sentence she hushed her voice as not for him to hear.

“Not all of the stuff her is good buy. Besides, you need to keep your eyes open.” Ben told her.

“I know, I know.” Rey said rather dryly.

“Let us take a look at the latest car models.” Lovey invited them.

Together the trio headed to the section where vehicles were on display. Rey let out a small gasp at the sight of the cars around her. It was certainly a sight to behold. Each car ranged from different size and brands. Nina showed them the First Order’s latest model of the futuristic car. Like other visitors and spectators, Ben and Rey were lucky enough to see the model first hand.

“Behold our pride and joy… The Tie Silencer. It will be in the market as soon as your organization holds the expo Mr. Solo.” Lovey told them.

“Yes. I’ve spoken with Director Krennic about the arrangement for it to be displayed in New York later. Phasma’s working on the papers for the prototype to be ship here. I’ll have her email your head of operations the details that we wanted.” Ben told her and Lovey nodded in understanding. Rey took a few pictures of the car and marveled at the design.

“This is definitely a sweet ride. If Jacen was here, he’ll gawk all over it.” Rey said to herself. Ben mostly heard that. Rey’s head turned toward another car that stood near it.

“Good afternoon Miss, would you like to have a look at our cars?” Said one of the promoters. She gave Rey a pamphlet for her to look.

As the promoter explained to her the functions of the Tie Silencer, Rey heard a few giggles and laughter behind her. Ben was testing the engines of the car but the other promoter who was assisting Ben and Lovey on the other hand looked like she was having the time of her life. Rey was not the one to judge others but she could see the glow on her face on the way she looked at him. it was as if she was meeting a celebrity. Ben on the other hand, Rey could not make out what was on his mind. Then again, she noticed that he paid little attention to what the poor woman in front of him was doing. It did not bother her much at first but why does her heart suddenly felt a sudden ache by her antics toward him? Was she that obvious? She did felt indifferent on the way the promoter looked at Ben. Rey shoved her thoughts away and focused on what the promoter next to her has to say.

“Would you like to see the inside of it miss?” Asked a male promoter.

“Oh… sure.” Rey nodded. He invited her to sit down.

“Wow, this is nice.” Rey admired the interior design of the Tie Silencer.

“Right? It even has a cup holder if I may so add.” Smiled the promoter happily. “The best thing about this model is that it’s environmentally friendly. It runs on both electricity and fuel. The keys to the car are of special designed as well.”

“Oh, what type of keys do you use?” Rey asked.

“We use specially design keys.” He showed her what appears to be a small round shaped key. Rey frowned at first but when the promoter inserted the key into a small hole she asked her to press the start button. Rey did as she was told and the engine started.

“I like this one. It’s amazing.” Said Rey. She placed her hands on the wheels of the Tie Silencer and her foot on the paddles of the break and gas. “You could hardly hear the sound of the engine from in here.”

“Ah, that’s the few many of the Tie Silencer’s qualities. The wall from inside the car absorbed the sound so that the engines would not be too loud.” The promoter replied. Rey nodded in understanding.

“Oh, my dear sir you’re a funny one.” Said the promoter. Rey turned her head directly toward Ben’s direction. Her foot accidentally stepped on the gas of the car. All of a sudden the engines roared around the booth. It surprised not only her but others around as well. Rey apologizes to the promoter and got out of the car. _That was embarrassing._ Rey thought to herself for a moment. Ben walked toward her.

“You okay?” He asked. The look on his face showed concern.

“Yes…uh, let’s go. We have a talk to attend.” Rey told him.

*** * ***

Two days have passed and nothing much happened. The rest of the third day was yet again quiet between the both of them. Rey did not say anything much as both she and Ben were busy working and taking notes on necessary work related progress. Ben was too focused on the seminar and Rey tried visiting the entire booth if she could to gain more insight. At the end of the day, the two of them were tired from all the work. Rey’s mind pondered on the possible things that the Resistance could do. Most of the preparations were well on the go but like Poe said back at the meeting last week, they need all the reference they could get from the FO’s London Expo to pull this event off since the First order was the Resistance major client for this year. Since Finn needed it early, Rey told him that she will email the pictures to back at the hotel tonight. On one occasion, after the expo, Ben and Rey waited for Phasma and Hux in order to go back to the hotel together. Ben’s phone rang and he answered it immediately. Suddenly, his face developed a surprising look. Rey saw him walked a few steps away and engaged in a deep conversation over the phone. After a few seconds, he stood in front of her.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked.

“There seemed to be slight change of plans. Phasma will not be joining us for dinner.” Ben told her. “She’s spending the rest of the night with her daughter.”

“Oh.” Rey uttered. She forgot that Phasma was going to spend the evening with Mary Ann today. “What about Hux?” Asked Rey to him and her heart hammered slightly. Ben immediately gave Hux a call.

“Hey Hux. Where are you right now?” Ben asked.

“Oh, Ben. Sorry mate, I was with Mr. Brandson at the Callaway auditorium. We just finished our session. You?” Hux informed.

“Rey and I just got out. We were thinking of heading back to the hotel for dinner. You in?” Said Ben.

“Oh, that. I’m afraid I have to skip this one mate. I’m meeting with Ms. Delacour after this. You know perfectly well she only has eyes for me.” Hux commented. Ben raised his eyebrows at the mention of Hux’s current leading lady.

“Really? I imagined it’s more the other way around.” Ben commented.

“Oh hush. Well, enjoy your dinner with your lovely ex-wife.Bye!” Hux said rather joyfully.  Before Ben could even respond to his words, Hux immediately hung up the call. _What in the world? Argh! Those two._ Ben thought. He turned around facing the confused looking Rey.

“Well?” Rey asked. Her eyes blinked.

“He… he has other plans. It’s just us… for now.” Ben told her.

“Oh… I see.” She responded. There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Ben asked. Rey thought for a moment but then she remembered that she needed to email Finn the pictures for the resistance use.

“I- No, Let’s go back to the hotel.” Said Rey. Ben nodded and called a cab.

*** * ***

Rey got out of the bathroom. Her hair was wrapped in a small towel. She already sent the items that Finn and Jess needed. They were thrilled at the information that she manage to provide them with. Finn told her with this they might just be able to meet the deadlines ahead of the time that Hux schedule them to finish. On the hotel bed, she tossed and turned thinking what might have been if she and Ben decided to go elsewhere instead of returning to the hotel. Not that she was afraid spending time with Ben but aside from working terms…. That was a whole different situation that she has yet ready to face.

“God knows what might happen.” Rey said to herself. She crossed her arms against her chest. Suddenly, the sound that came from her phone rang. Rey got up and sat upright. Her heart felt jumpy enough as it is and the thought of him sending her a text message might send her nerves into a sort of frenzy. Nonetheless, she quickly read the message. Her assumption was proven correct when she saw Ben’s name appeared on the screen.

 

_Are you still hungry?_

_Come and have supper with me…_

_It’s a little lonely from where I stand…_

_I’ll be waiting for you at the Cantina downstairs…_

_-Ben-_

“Oh damn…” Rey muttered to herself. She bit her lower lip as she could not hide the smile that clearly shows on her face.

The lengths that Ben must have gone through to make an effort in texting this she thought. Still, this was Ben Solo and to her it was considerate of him to worry on whether or not she has eaten yet. Rey looked at the clock on the wall and immediately get dressed to head downstairs. She donned herself in a beautiful simple black sleeveless dress with her hair loosened up to her shoulder. After a while, she walked toward the Cantina’s restaurant and bar. The waiter assists Rey to the table where Ben was waiting. From afar Rey could see Ben looking out the window with his hands in his pocket.

 _Oh gosh… what am I doing?_ Rey thought. _Maybe this was not a great idea after all._ Before she could even have second thoughts of running away, Ben turned around after seeing her coming from the window image reflection. At first he did not put any high hopes that she would show up but then again, the woman he desperately wanted to see arrived just in time. Rey thanked the waiter and then slowly walked toward Ben.

“Hi…” Rey simply greeted. She felt nervous upon his gaze toward her.

“You came…” Said Ben let out a small smile.

“Right.” Rey said. A few moments of silence between them. Ben felt breathless just by the look of the woman right in front of him. “Shall we sit down?”

“Oh… yes.” He said. After the both of them settled down, the waiter poured out some drinks for the two of them. Rey looked at her surroundings.

“This is a nice place.” She commented trying to ease her nervousness which failed miserably since her hands fidgeted from underneath the table.

“It is…. you look beautiful.” Ben blurted in a hush tone. Rey startled as she most definitely heard that.

“Sorry?” She asked. Ben was caught off-guard.

“I… you. You look beautiful tonight.” He allowed himself to say it. Rey felt her cheeks blushed at the comment.

“Oh… uh, thank you. You look…” She paused. Ben waited for her reply. “Nice.”

The waiter came and took their order. While waiting for their food too arrive Ben and Rey found themselves in a discussion that are mostly work related. None of the two dared to start the conversation that has been going on in their heads for the last few months. Still, in their hearts, each wondered what happened over the years. Ben was curious about everything regarding her life but was afraid that if he overstepped the boundaries, Rey might hate him for it. Rey on the other hand, had so many questions that needed answers. What happened to him after their divorce? What happened to him in Spain and how has life been for him over the years. Still, if one does not ask, one will never know.

“So, what have you been up to all those years?” Ben dared himself to ask her. Rey who sat in front of him looking rather surprised.

“Well, I was busy working and taking care of the boys.” Said Rey. She did not mean for it to sound sarcastic but then again it was the truth. Ben’s facial expression seemed to betray him when he portrayed a guilty look. There was an awkward silence.

“I’m sorry…” Ben told her.

“Ben… It’s okay.” Said Rey.

“No. It’s not…. Rey.” He paused and looked at her in the eye.

Rey felt her heart pounded hard just by the spark in his eyes. Before he could speak, Rey’s phone rang. That startled her. She took out her phone from her pocket and saw a video call. Rey immediately answered it. Jacen and Anakin waved to their mother ad greeted her with a smile.  Ben almost felt himself having a heart attack on trying putting the right words to talk to her but the twin’s video call managed to save him from further making a fool of himself.

“Hi mum! where are you at?” Said Anakin waving.

“Sweethearts. Sorry mummy didn’t call you earlier. It’s just our team had a rather busy day again today.” Said Rey.

“That’s alright. Where’s dad?” Jacen asked. Ben heard his son mentioning about him, got up from his seat and bent down a little beside her. Rey held her phone to show the twins their father.

“Right here.” Ben waved to the two of them. Jacen and Anakin cheered with joy when they saw him.”

“Hi dad! How’s London? I do hope the weather’s not too cold for the two of you. Said Anakin. Before this, Artoo the dog came in barking out and about. He then jumped onto Anakin’s lap to rest. Anakin took his paw and waved them toward his parents. “Say hi Artoo.” This made both the adults smiled and chuckled.

“It’s a little chilly but both mother and I are doing just fine.” Ben smiled. “How’s school?

“Alright. Ms. Syndulla gave us a new assignment today.” Anakin told him.

“Oh, what’s it about?” Rey asked.

“An essay on ‘who’s your idol’. I’m gonna interview grandma Leia.” Said Anakin happily.

“Jacen, who did you pick out sweetheart?” Rey asked him.

“I don’t know yet mum. Since Anakin already chose grandma Leia I have yet to think anyone famous in mind.” He told her.

“I’m sure you’ll found one soon Jacen.” Ben told him.

“Oh, We almost forgot. Grandpa Han is taking us to Uncle Chewie’s cabin the day after tomorrow. We’re finally going camping!” Said Jacen rather excited. Rey and Ben both chuckled at the sight of him.

“If grandpa’s taking you to go hiking in the mountains, make sure you get to the top before sunrise. The view after that is what you should be looking forward to see.” Ben told them.

“Really? Oh boy! I can’t wait.” Said Anakin.

“Easy sweethearts. Just make sure you finish your homework before you go alright.” Rey reminded them. Jacen’s face developed into a sulk.

“Gee mum… what a mood killer. Alright then.” Jacen uttered. This almost made Ben laughed at his antics.

“Don’t worry mum. I’ll make sure he finishes doing them.” Said Anakin. Jacen let out a low groaned and eyed on his brother.

“Good boy.” Rey praised as she let out a slight chuckle in Jacen’s defeat over his brother. Anakin stuck out his tongue toward him. Jacen looked at her and then toward his father. He noticed the view from behind them were different.

“Where are you right now?... Are you two going out?” He asked. His question caught both Rey and Ben off guard.

“We’re at the hotel’s restaurant.” Ben said.

“We’re just having supper.” Rey quickly replied. Ironically both said different things but at the exact same time. Jacen and Anakin turned to each other. Slowly a grin developed on their faces. Anakin’s eyes squinted.

“Oooooohhhhhh…. Well, I guess we better hit the sack then. Right Ani?” Jacen slowly nudged him.

“Yes, yes we should. Night mum. Night dad.” Said Anakin grinned. Rey went surprised by their sudden behavior.

“Wait, aren’t you gonna talk a little longer?” Asked Rey. Not that she was afraid that this would happen.

“It’s alright mum, we don’t want to intrude and beside, we have school tomorrow.” Said Anakin.

“Enjoy your night. Have fun! Call us again tomorrow.” Jacen waved toward them.

“Okay… night boys.” Ben said.

“Good night sweethearts. Be good for me and don’t trouble anyone. Say hello to grandma and grandpa for us.” Rey reminded them yet again.

“Good night mum, dad.” Said the twins.

The little family hung up after that. Ben walked back and sat the chair from his side of the table. They did not notice that the waiter who was supposed to serve their food was waiting for them. Ben and Rey apologized for the phone call interruption from the boys. The waiter smiled toward them and nodded in understanding. Little did they know, the elderly couple who sat next to their table was also watching their little conversation. Rey nodded toward them as a greeting. The elder lady smiled and nodded back.

“You and your husband have such beautiful children. Both of you must be very proud of them.” She smiled. Rey felt her heart stopped by her sudden comment. She did not know what to say to that to that. No words came out of her mouth.

“Yes…. we are.” Ben replied in her stead. Rey turned her gaze and faced him. For Ben to say such words so casually. She noticed that his gaze was fixed on her.

“Excuse me.” Rey suddenly got up and walked away from the table.

She walked out of the restaurant and stopped along the hallway. Her face buried in her hands. Rey’s emotion seems to churn up from the inside. She felt herself could hardly breath and her heart beating fast. _What’s wrong with me? Why am I like this? I thought I could handle this…. but I guess I’m not that strong enough._ She thought to herself. Rey was confused with her own feelings toward Ben. Then again, this was her ex-husband. Not some ordinary man she met on a blind date or anywhere. She hated him. _Yes, I hate him…_ _I should hate him_. Rey thought. Hate… it was so easy to hate but it was even worse now because she could not find anything to hate about the man. Rey did not like it. 

“No, no. I’m supposed to not give him any chance. Damn, we’re supposed to be co-platonic parents for heaven sake.” Said Rey to herself. Then again, why did she agree to come to the restaurant in the first place? “No, no, no. I didn’t come to that restaurant because I just wanted to see him. I came because I was hungry…. Yes, I was hungry.”

“Rey.” Ben called from afar. Rey turned behind only to find him coming towards her. Her heart beats uncontrollably fast just by the gaze of that tall, broad looking, and eyes sparkling man. Before she realizes it, she was already in too deep. Ben stood in front of her looking a bit confused and worried at the same time.

“Rey, are you alright?” Ben asked.

He feared her reaction as there was no knowing what the woman in front of him might do. Even if she portrays a strong image, she was, like any other woman, fragile and could break easily. Ben knew that it was hard for the two of them to sit down and have that conversation without being awkward on one another. In the end, they must talk things through and he wanted her to know everything. No more hiding and no more running away. He felt that if he waited for the right moment, that moment might not come by at all.

“I’m sorry.” Rey said. Her eyes were full of hurt and Ben did not know how to make it better. He hated the fact that it was complicated between them.

“Is there something wrong?” Ben asked again.

“I- no. I’m sorry Ben but I think I might have to skip supper.” Rey said. Her heart felt a slight pain. Ben on the other hand did not say a word. He felt a light pang in his heart when she said that. Nonetheless, he tried to maintain a calm impression.

“I… I understand…” Ben said. His tone of voice made Rey felt almost as guilty as ever.

“Ben…” Rey voiced.

“No, it’s fine. I thought that we could have a decent talk or talk on things through... but I guess you’re not ready yet. I mean its fine. I can wait… whenever you’re ready.” He told her.

“It’s not like that–“Rey’s words were cut short.

“Rey, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you.... It's quite the opposite to be honest.” Said Ben though the tone of his voice said otherwise. He knew that she might think he was.

“That’s just it…. We’re pretending things are okay between us but then again… it’s not… isn't it?” Said Rey.

“What does your heart tell you…?” Ben asked. Somehow Rey could not find the definite answer to his question. Ben let out a sigh.

She felt the need to walk away from him before she does anything stupid and made a fool out of herself in front of the man even further. The song from the radio above the ceiling could be heard and oh how she knew that song very well. The situation that the both of them were in right now seemed to be so cliche when she thought about it. _Really?_ Rey thought.

  
_Don't leave me out in the rain_  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need Your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held You beside me

“What do I have to do to make you realize that I’m not going away anymore?” Ben said. Rey felt herself froze by his confession. There was the hurt in his eyes. Then again the need for her to let everything in her heart out was even bigger.

“I know what you’re going say… but that isn’t the problem here. The point is Ben….” Rey paused. She tried to find the suitable words to say the words in her heart.

“What is the point?” Asked Ben and he walked in closer to her filling the gap between them. Rey felt her breath hitched by the closeness of both their bodies.

 **Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again**  
**Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door**  
**And walked out of my life**  
**Uncry these tears**  
**I cried so many nights**  
**Unbreak my heart, my heart**

“I-… I’m…” Rey stuttered and her heart raced. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled. She tilted her head to meet his eyes. “I can’t bear to be left alone and heartbroken again. You have no idea what that’s like.”

 _Take back that sad word "good bye"_  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day You left  
time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

His right hand traveled and then stayed on her cheek. Their eyes locked and hers started to water. Rey tried so much to suppress her feelings toward him but no matter how much she tried to throw them away, a greater force seemed to tell her that this man was the only one that forever will make her heart feel the sparks ignited bigger than fireworks Rey felt herself completely afraid on giving Ben Solo a chance to make things right. There was nothing that Ben could do to change what happen. Nothing can bring back whatever happened in the past. Can they mend the bonds and fill the empty void of the spaces between them? Ben surprised her even further by takin her hand in his.

“I do... I know that feeling all too well…. You’re not alone.” He whispered to her. If he was to earn her trust but foremost… the love that was lost. Rey tilted her head ad gaze upon his face.

“Neither do you.” She blurted the words out startling Ben and even herself. _Oh God, that came out wrong._ She thought rather alarmingly. _Why? Rey thought to herself. Why can’t I hate you Ben? Why do I still call out to you? Did you really felt alone too all those years?_ She thought. Rey wanted to believe his words but the ego from within her prevented her so. _  
_

_Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again_  
Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart, my heart

“Don’t….” She uttered. Ben did not heed her words.

“Don’t what…” he asked. Rey let out a sigh

“Don’t look at me like that…” Rey whispered. Her body seemed to slowly betray her as her hands slowly crept itself to rest on his chest. _  
_

_Don’t leave me in all this pain_  
Don’t leave me out in the rain  
Bring back those nights when I held You beside me

 “I want to keep looking at you… just you.” Ben spoke in a soft loving voice. His eyes piercing deep within her as if he was touching her very soul right that instant. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

 _Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again_  
Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights

**_Unbreak my, my heart, my heart_ **

Rey felt her stomach filled with butterflies. His face was a few inches closer to her. The need to be near him was strong and boy was the feeling between them intoxicating. She did not realize that her eyes slowly closed and this gave Ben all the permission he needed from her. Sooner than ever, the restraint between them was gone and their lips touched yet again. The feeling and their senses were more real now that Rey was not under the influence of alcohol. Her arms were already around his neck. Ben pushed her against the wall to deepen the kiss. There was no warning on whether it would be soft or full of love. It was only when they were in desperate need of air that their lips parted. Both their faces flushed and Rey’s face went red. She panted hard just by the feeling. Ben caressed her delicate skin and rested his forehead on top of her shoulder.

“Rey… please…” Ben whispered enough for her to hear.

“Ben…” Rey called out his name.

 


	22. All About Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, that was unexpected. Kinda ruin the moment don’t you think?” Ben whispered to her. Rey out a slight chuckled in respond. They turned toward each other face to face. There was a moment of silence.  
> “Are you heading back to the hotel?” Rey asked. Ben hesitated to answer. Unable to look away, she locked eyes with him yet again in which could be her tenth time today. She did not realize that their hands were locked together. It was as if something natural in the world for the both of them to do.  
> “Do you want me to?” He asked. They locked eyes once more. She found herself absorbed by how pretty his eyes looked.  
> “Stay…” Rey simply said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! First of all, thank you very much for all of your lovely comments and kudos. It keeps me pumped up and wanting to do better in my writing. When i am writing i at my happiest tbh. I can't believe its already been a year since the first time i started this writing this fic. Wow, Spaces Between has come quite a long way but most of all our love for Reylo!!! Time has been rather limited for me to write lately due to life problems. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Forgive me if i made mistakes on my grammar. English isn’t my native language and I’m currently trying to brush it up nicely. I hope you have fun reading it as much as i do. Enjoy!!!. :D :D

Rey arrived at her old home and how quiet it was. She missed the smell of the comfy chair she used to sit with the boys and her grandfather’s antique study. How she missed her Grandpa Obi Wan dearly. The grass looked longer than usual and she may need to call someone to trim them off before she put the house on the market. Yes, as much as she wanted to keep the house, Rey was moving on with her life and the twins seemed a lot happier with what they had now. Back in New York, She did give a good thought about it long and hard. Of course, she discussed it with Finn, Rose and also the twins. This was also one reason that Rey came back to London, to finalize her moving and bring everything of her family’s possessions back to New York.

Rey placed her coat on the sofa and gets the fire going. Upon looking around the house, she stumbled across a box filled with CDs. She smiled at the thought of it. Rey remembered that back when he was alive, Grandpa Obi Wan used to record many happy moments of their lives together on home video. Rey once brought him a new video camera as a Christmas present for him. The video camera was still there. She took the box with her to the living room and turned on the television. She watched the videos one by one.

_“Blimey love, are you sure this thing is on?” Obi Wan questioned._

_“Yes grandpa. Wait, you’re holding it wrong…. There, see. Hi!” Rey waved in front of the camera. Obi Wan waved as well. “Now you can record anything you want.”_

_“Thank you for the wonderful gift my darling.” Said Obi Wan. Rey kissed her grandfather on the cheeks and then hugged him._

_“You’re most welcome grandpa.” Rey said with a happy smile._

Upon looking at her late grandfather’s face appeared on the television she teared up. Oh how she misses him. The scene then changed into a different background. Rey heard the sound of laughter and saw her two baby boys crawling on the bed. She grinned and Rey let out a light giggle upon remembering that certain moment. During that time, Anakin had just started learning how to crawl. Jacen on the other hand just watched. Their little feet and hands were cute in her eyes. The twins were 6 months old at the time.

_“Oh, look love. He’s encouraging Jacen to do what he does.” Obi Wan smiled and laughed happily as he watched both his great baby grandsons’ liveliness. “Atta boy Ani. That’s my great grandson!”_

_“Come on Jacen. You can do it.” Rey cheered. “Come on Sweetheart!” Although slow, Jacen did manage to crawl in no time at all. Rey clapped to that._

_“Sweethearts, Aww, mummy loves you very much.” Rey picked both of them up and into her arms. Her bubbly character and jokes made the twins laughed._

“Those were the days…” Rey said to herself.

Ben walked around the streets he never thought of setting his foot at ever again. He saw the Kenobi household from afar. He figured that Rey would be in there and besides, she has nowhere else in London to go to but back to her late grandfather’s home.  When he arrived in front of the door, Ben almost hesitated to knock at first considering on what happened between him and Rey last night.

 

**[Flashback]**

_“Ben…” Rey moaned in between kisses._

_His hands went up and down her back. The intoxication surrounded him made him felt as if he had never tasted water for months. Too long he wanted to embrace her like this. Rey surprised even herself in trying to register what was going on between them. He tasted the same but different. Too long she never felt his touch against her own skin._

_Her kisses might have been tentative and slow but his were passionate and full of hunger. Hunger for her. She gasped as her back pressed against the wall. When they broke apart for air, she panted hard in his arms. She was grateful that the lights along the hallway were dimmed because her face was totally flushed._

_“I missed you…” Ben whispered against her ear before brushing his lips down to her neck and  shoulder. Rey’s head tilted behind and closed her eyes. His hands traveled down to her thigh. She gasped by the sudden contact. This was too much! They were so close and yet…_

_“Stop… No! I can’t-“ She suddenly pushed him away._

_Startled by her actions, Ben could only stand in silence. Frustration could be seen in his eyes but slowly it turned soft. Was it okay for them to be like this? What happened on being co-platonic parents? Was she allowed to be this close to him once more? Was she alright with her for Ben to enter her life again? For once, her heart throbbed at each beat and oh how Rey felt confused on just about everything that was happening. She felt anxious and mixed up with her own emotions. Here was a man who was begging her to come back but this was also the very man that made her miserable for the past eleven years for heaven sake! She thought._

_“Ben… I’m sorry.” Rey spoke. There was guilt in her eyes._

_Without warning, Rey took a few steps to the front and suddenly, she ran away. Ben called her out. He wanted to chase after her but judging by the fact that Rey was in shock as much as he was, he could only watch her go away yet again. Maybe kissing her like that was not the greatest impression as it probably scared the woman and made her uneasy. Ben sighed as he felt the pain in his heart grew. He suddenly punched his hand on the wall. It startled two hotel staff that just happened to pass by. He tried to calm himself down. With her being around him again Ben could barely contain himself. All the emotions from inside seemed to burst out. After a moment, Ben decided that he had enough with the whole ordeal tonight. He headed back to his room with a heavy heart. Maybe it was not the right moment after all... Ben thought._

**[End Flashback]**

 

Ben held himself firmly. _Man up you idiot._ He thought once more. He admitted that he was probably rushing into things. If he wanted her back, the one thing that he must do was to gain back her trust and tell her the truth about everything. The time seemed right and he was already present in front of the door of the Kenobi household. Ben gulped. If Rey slapped him again then he probably deserved it. He knocked on the door twice. Rey heard it and went to the door immediately. She was surprised to see the person who stood in front of her front door.

“Ben!” She said. Her eyes went wide with surprised by his presence. She did not expect that he would be here let alone coming to her house.

“Hey…” Ben said rather anxiously. The fact that memories from last night were still clear in their heads got things very awkward between them.

“What are you doing here?” Rey asked while breaking the silence.

“I…. I didn’t see you at the hotel today. I figured you might be here.” He answered. Ben apologized for barging in uninvited.

“It’s alright. I, um” Rey paused. “I was… I was just cleaning up.”

“Oh…” Ben merely said. The two went silent and let the night surround them.

Suddenly Ben heard laughter coming from the inside. Was she expecting anyone? Rey realized she still left the CD player running. She immediately walked back to the living room with Ben following her behind. He could hardly believe his eyes on what he saw playing on the television in front of him. On the screen was a much younger Rey holding hands with one of the twins while teaching them to walk. Ben could see Jacen came slowly walking. There was light in her eyes and joy in her smile.

_“Did you get it grandpa?” said Rey._

_“I sure do darling. Well done lads.” Obi Wan’s voice could be heard cheering them on from behind the camera._

_“August 14.” Rey said. She held her hands up to show the number one. “First step.”_

Rey turned her head to look at Ben. His face does not show it but Rey knew he was moved by the scene in front of them. She asked whether or not he would like some tea. He agreed and then sat down on one of the sofa while Rey walked into the kitchen. Nothing much changed inside the Kenobi’s old house. He remembered on how it used to look like back the since he was once a frequent visitor of the Kenobi residence. Ben continued to watch the recording on the television. On the other side of the house Rey frantically searched for some tea bags. She found them and luckily for her it was not yet passed the expiry date. She quickly gets the kettle going and prepared two mugs. From the other side of the room, she could see Ben. Ben felt as if he was being watched and his eyes averted onto Rey’s own. It startled the woman but nonetheless Rey managed to make some tea without having to spill it on the counter top.

“Thanks.” Said Ben as he took the mug from her. Rey took a seat in front of him. Ben felt the need to address and have a serious talk on the issues between them was now or ever.

“Why did you ran off this morning? You weren’t even in your room.” Ben asked.” Rey gulped hard at the drink she just drank. She heaved a sigh. She did not expected for Ben to come up to her hotel room that morning since she left early to catch the morning train.

“Ben… what happened last night… it…it was a moment of weakness.” Rey expressed.” Ben however kept his eyes fixed on her.

“Not the way I see it.” Ben told her. Rey bit her lip and sigh as she did not have the energy to argue back.

“What are you doing here exactly? Don’t you have an expo to attend? Look, if you want to talk about last night then don’t get your hopes up. I’m not gonna…” Rey paused when she realized that Ben kept staring at her. Her heart beats fast by the sudden remembrance of his soft lips on hers. God, it was hot.  “Never mind.” Said Rey.

“Rey…I came because I wanted to see you. I also want to talk...” Ben paused. “I want to talk about us. You… and me.” He placed the mug in his hand on the coffee table. There was a pause between them. Rey placed the mug on the table as well.

“Okay… let’s talk.” Said Rey. “What do you want to know?”

“What happened to the both of us…. you mostly.” Said Ben.

“Ben… We were young you and I and we both made sacrifices we thought were right. We both had issues that we need to overcome.” Rey finally told him.

“I’m sorry….” Ben Voiced. Rey could not help but looked at him with pity.

“I’m sorry that i messed up our marriage.” Ben finally said it out loud. Rey paused.

“Did you achieve what you always wanted?” Rey asked him. Ben looked her in the eye.

“I did. But… it’s never the same. I got all that I ever wanted but… it’s not the same if you don’t have someone to share it with.” Ben said.

He simply said that the past could never return. Even if he achieved what he had always wanted he knew that life was never the same. Working and building a career for himself gained all the glory he ever wanted in life but to Ben the feeling of emptiness continued to haunt him. He regretted that he never included Rey in his choices in which started their endless fights at night and the start of chaos inside their marriage.

“I know. Your defiance shakes even the starts. Always the one that decide what’s best for us…. Never include me in it.” Rey voiced. Ben sighed.

“And with that I regret many things. Rey, I don’t want us to fight anymore.” Ben told her. Rey rested her back against the sofa. Silence crept between them for a moment.

“Can I ask you something?” Ben looked at her intently. “Do you ever…. Regret marrying me?” Rey asked earnestly. Ben felt he was about to break and breaking might just be what he wanted right now. They were alone and no one else was with them.

“Everyone has regrets in their lives. No one’s immune to it. My biggest regret was leaving you.” Rey looked at him. “I didn’t try hard enough… for us.” Ben confessed. Rey felt a flicker in her heart.

“Then what about Bazine?” Rey felt the need to mentioned the very thing that got her anger burst. “Surely she could provide better needs for you.” Rey retorted.

“For the last time Rey, there’s nothing going on between us. She’s nothing more than a nuisance and if it wasn’t for her and my previous employer, we might still be married right now.” Ben voiced.

“Well, if it makes you happy she’s engaged to Tobias. Can you believe that?” Rey told him. Ben’s eyes went wide.

“Wait, are you serious? She’s with that dick head?” He asked as he could not believe what he had just heard.

“Oh yeah.” She replied. Rey let out a slight chuckle unable to hide her amusement to the news.

“Huuuh….” Ben exasperated but then let out a slight chuckle. He got up and slowly walked toward her. Ben then took a seat next to Rey. All of a sudden, he took her by the hand in which sent a shiver down her spine. Ben’s hands were big as she remembered. She did not expect to be this close to him.

“Rey… believe me when I said that there’s nothing going on with me and Bazine.” Ben looked at her in the eye. For a moment, Rey merely kept quiet.

“I’ve met her Ben. Her words about the two of you weren’t exactly comforting.” She felt herself started to cry but Rey was in the presence of Ben so she has to maintain her sanity.

“Do you believe her? Or us?” Ben asked.

“Ben it’s hard for me not to believe her words when I saw you back then in her arms with my own two eyes.” Rey retorted. There was anger but yet there was pain in her tone of voice.

“I’m sorry; I can’t control what has happened in the past and what you have seen. At least, Rey I want you to believe in me. Do you want to know what happened after I left for Spain?” Said Ben. Rey could have replied but her heart tells her to listen.

Ben told her that what Bazine did was all a set up. At first everything was going well with his career and that was until his former boss, Mr. Snoke asked him for a favour. Ben revealed to Rey the conspiracy within Starkiller Base Company and Snoke needed his help to gain the shares from an old friend of his. Since he was good with numbers and the best in marketing and sales, Ben knew that this was his chance to make his mark in the industry. Being young and the urge to prove to everyone and especially his family he too was great, Snoke managed to seduce him to do his bidding.

“The only one that stood against his plans back then was you. He knew you were my weakness at that time and that I would choose you over him. Snoke didn’t like that and that’s when he devised a plan to separate us.” Ben told her. Rey was dumbfounded when she listen to his story.

“Your mother told me about it when I met her. But it didn’t change the fact that you left. I tried so hard to forget about you.” Rey’s voice quivered remembering their times together.

“By the time I realize, it was already too late.” Ben told her. Rey almost felt a slight pity for Ben.

Snoke managed to get the shares with Ben’s help. Ben wanted to get out of the company as much as he could but he was already in too deep. Not to mention his mother’s political career was on a roll and if Ben was exposed, the damage would be too overwhelming. If he moved the wrong strings, he might end up in jail and he could not risk of Snoke to hurt Rey or his family 

“I wanted to provide us a good life…” Ben paused. “But along the way, I got lost in my own desires and to add matters worse, you and I were not exactly in the same mind. I was tired and I can’t handle more problems than I could bear. At that time you also think I’m a total jerk and that probably led you to want a divorce.” Ben said. Rey let out a light chuckle.

“Oh, I agree. You were a jerk back then but Ben but I didn’t divorced you because you were being a workaholic or a career maniac.” Rey paused. Ben turned his body to the right and now sitting facing her.

“Then why did you wanted a divorce?” Ben asked curiously.

“With the way the things were going at the time, I don’t think there could be a future for us. I was so angry that you never included me in any of the choices. It’s like my opinions were never important. It was like I was just your simple wife. That, affected our marriage. Not to mention, I was also angry about the matter regarding Bazine. No offence, but the image of another woman hugging my husband at that time other than me, it broke me Ben.” Rey said. “And what’s sad was that you knew but you did nothing about it.” Ben swallowed hard upon the comment. He held her hands firmly in his.

“Rey you have no idea how sorry I am you had to witness that. Believe me it’s not what you think. Bazine was the one who jumped on me first. I tried to let go but she wouldn’t. Ever since that incident you became so distant and it became harder for you to put your trust in me… I thought you really hated me and that was it.” Ben confessed. Ben wanted so much to make amends for the past but knowing Rey, she probably thought that it was over for them.

“What happened when you left Spain?” Rey asked again.

Ben told her that with some sheer luck and a meeting with a little bit of help from Luke, he managed to get out of the whole deal. Some of the staffs on the other hand were not so lucky… After Starkiller Base closed down, Snoke went away and Bazine went with him. Ben did not even bother to keep tabs about his former employer’s activity. He was just glad he got out of Star Killer Base in one piece.

“Snoke was apprehended but there was not enough evidence against him. He went on trial but the odd thing was he managed to be cleared of all charges.” Ben said.

“So, he walks a free man?” Rey frowned.

“Seems like it.” Ben replied. 

Ben did not exactly know what happened to Snoke until he heard Snoke ventured into politics. Recently he heard Snoke was competing against a few politicians and his mother for a seat in the senate. After he left Spain, He decided to search for Rey and hoped that she would accept him back. But that also proved to be futile on his part considering that the late elder Kenobi who was still alive during that time almost killed him by throwing three flower pots from where he stood. Ben remembered the heartbreak all too well.

“I’ve always wanted to know about something.” Said Ben.

“About what?” Rey asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Jacen and Anakin? Did you really see me unfit to be a father to them?” Ben asked. His voice was sad and Rey could see that he was slowly releasing his pain. She slowly moved in closer next to him. Rey sighed.

“I wanted to Ben… so many times. I even went to your office in London but sadly you already left. I thought… when you left for Spain, that it was for good.” She paused. She tried to hold the tears but her eyes started to betray her. The water emitted from her eyes dropped onto her soft cheeks. Rey cleared her throat.

“Truth is, I was afraid. I’ve already given up that you could come back to us at any moment during all those years. I don’t want to end up heartbroken or alone again. You made your decisions and I made mine. I don’t want the twins to suffer from the decisions we made. They deserved a better life.” Rey told him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about them.”

“You’re so strong. You’ve managed everything all on your own while taking care of our children… You’re much stronger than I ever was.” Ben told her. Rey chuckled and she wiped the remaining teardrops left on her cheeks.

“Believe me, it wasn’t’ easy. Likewise Ben… We both did the things we thought were right.” Rey said.

“We focused too much on life itself that we forgot the one life we had with each other. You and I wanted to do things for the good of everything but the outcome was truly bad on our marriage.” Ben voiced. Rey looked at him and let out a small smile.

“I guess…” Said Rey. “So… what now?” Ben looked at her with tenderness that Rey knew he would. Suddenly Ben had the urge to embrace her. He held her hands close to his face. Rey’s eyes went wide by the sudden contact with his body. He inhaled the scent of her hair near her neck.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. If I could take it all back, those dark moments between us, I would.” Ben apologized. “We could only make the best out of the future. Rey, do you believe in second chances?” Said Ben. when she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. She thought for a moment.

“… Do you?” Rey asked.

A spark could be felt in her heart and so did he. The one they never thought could ignite once more, it happened. As they gazed upon each other in the eyes Rey did not realize how close Ben’s face was to hers until she felt his hands on her waist. It was so close as if they she could touch it or kiss him without a care to the world.

“BENNNN!!!” A loud voice could be heard on the door.

Both of them startle at the sudden sound. Constant knocking could be heard as well. Due to that, Ben felt a rage was about to erupt from within him. _Damnit! Who the hell could it be out there at this time hour?_ He thought. Rey immediately got up and walked to the door and Ben followed her from behind. They opened the door and saw another unlikely person.

“Hux?” Said both of them simultaneously.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ben frowned. Hux looked scruffy which was unlike the ginger haired man. They never seen him looked like that before.

“Ben... Rey!” Hux cried. There were tears in his eyes. “She dumped me!” Ben and Rey turned to each other and then back to Hux.

“Huh? Who dumped you and Hux, how did you even get here?” Ben voiced out.

“You left your GPS open.” Hux pointed out.

Suddenly Ben remembered that. Back then, after arriving from the train station, He took an uber to get to the Kenobi household. _Shit._ He cursed to himself. Rey invited Hux to come inside before his endless suffering could cause a disturbance in the neighbourhood. They all sat at the living room. This was not what Ben had in mind to happen just when he and Rey were having a moment. He even almost had the urge to strangle the man because of it but that would make things worse on his part and Rey would hate him forever. In the end they decided to listen to his problems.

“Alright Hux, which girl are talking about and who dumped you?” Ben asked again. Rey kept silent as she did not wish to get involved with Hux’s private life.

“It’s Ms. Delacour. Our date was going well at first. I really thought she was the one.” Hux replied.

“Wait, you actually liked this person? I thought you never loved anyone.” Ben said sarcastically in which did nothing to soothe his crying.

“Why did Ms. Delacour dumped you?” it was Rey’s turn to ask.

“She thought that I wasn’t serious in our relationship.” Hux told her.

“Well, she wasn’t the first of the women you dated who might have that in their mind really.” Ben said in a low tone. Rey most definitely heard that and shot him a glare. He just shrugged. Hux moped in anguish.

From their understanding, Hux was dumped by a woman he was currently pursuing. She thought that he was not serious in their relationship thus sort to end it immediately. Being Hux, Ben knew that Hux’s fling on women could change from time to time depending on his mood and what situation he was in. But now, he might just see that Hux actually cared and showed his honest emotions. Rey and Ben could not do anything much but just let the ginger head accountant vent his emotions out. After a while, he slowly fell asleep on the couch. Rey placed a blanket on top of him. Ben sighed at the sight of his colleague. As the two of them sat in front of the fire place, it was only then Ben noticed how Rey looked despite the dimness of the light.

“Well, that was unexpected. Kinda ruin the moment don’t you think?” Ben whispered to her. Rey out a slight chuckled in respond. They turned toward each other face to face. There was a moment of silence.

“Are you heading back to the hotel?” Rey asked. Ben hesitated to answer. Unable to look away, she locked eyes with him yet again in which could be her tenth time today. She did not realize that their hands were locked together. It was as if something natural in the world for the both of them to do.

“Do you want me to?” He asked. They locked eyes once more. She found herself absorbed by how pretty his eyes looked.

“Stay…” Rey simply said.

*** * ***

Nothing was neatly placed in this particular room. Papers could be seen scattered from every nook and cranny. The highlight that came from inside the room has got to be the pictures and strings hanging on the whiteboard. The journalist looked back at the data he managed to get hold of. Teedo clicked on the contents of the folder hidden inside his computer. He printed the pictures the slowly cut them into pieces.

“So… what have we got here?” Teedo said to himself. He looked at the whiteboard in front of him. Pictures of politicians and a few unknown people could be seen hung on the board.

“Dang, you’re not still on to them are you?” Said Grummgar. He took a sip of the beer in his hand. “This ain’t like one of those seasons in CSI Coruscant that you loved to watch so much.”

“Shut up Grummgar you’re putting me off. I’m merely investigating for a big story here. This could be my big break.” Teedo said to him.

“Story eh? Cheh, what kinda story could you get from these assemblyman’s? People hardly pay attention to NimmaOutPost.Net let alone researchers would go scavenging for any of boring articles in that website of yours.” He fought back his words.

“Which is why, this my friend is going to be my ticket to get famous.” Said Teedo rather boastfully. He showed Grummgar a small pen drive in his hand.

“What’s that?” Grummgar asked. There was a frown on his face.

“You know Barris Offee, that hotshot lawyer. I swiped this off from her.” He smiled. Grummgar gaped.

“How did you do it? Wait, did you sleep with her?” Grummgar let out a hearty laugh.

“Please, even I’m not that desperate. What do you think I did? I threatened her of course.” Said Teedo. It was his turn to laugh. “I simply told her I kept the records of the conversation she had at the suit with Assemblyman Snoke. That put her on the edge.” Teedo explained.

He felt as if he landed a big jackpot.

“What about it?” Grummgar asked. He too felt curious of the content of the pen drive.

“Assemblyman Brenner hired me to do a background check on old man Snoke. You know, after he lost the debate to him. I heard may of his followers divert to Snoke’s side after that event. I always wonder about him. There’s something in Assembly Snoke’s air that’s so shroud with mystery.” Said Teedo.

“Again, what has it got to do with the pen drive in your hand?” Said Grummgar felt impatient with Teedo’s endless talking.

“This in here stores all things about Assemblyman Snoke. I’m going meet with Assemblyman Brenner later to send this.” Teedo told him. Grummgar looked as if he was in deep thought.

“Did you saw what’s in it?” he asked.

“No. I haven’t.” He said.

Then Teedo thought for a moment. He knew the contents of the pen drive were only for Brenner’s eyes to see but his curiosity got the best of him. A few moments later, he inserted the pen drive into his computer. After a while, the two gentlemen’s eyes went wide by what they saw inside the contents of the pen drive. None of them were able to say a word.

“Th-this! Teedo this is–“Grummgar’s words were cut short.

“This is crazy! I have to warn Assemblyman Brenner. This could mean trouble.” Said Teedo as he felt his body shaking.

“And what about that old lady? The Assemblyman, Leia Organa? Shouldn’t we tell her as well?” Grummgar mentioned. A few drops of sweat could be seen on his forehead. Teedo hesitated.

“She’s not of our concern. I wouldn’t count on it now that we know the big secret that concerns her and her family. Besides, she has allies and she could take care of herself. Brenner on the other hand is giving me money so that count as something.” Said Teedo.

“What do we do now?” Grummgar asked.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Teedo replied his earlier question.

“Dude! You just found out the biggest secret in New York history and its right here in front of you!” Grummgar exclaimed while pointing out his hand in front of the computer. They could not believe their luck to find such a story. “This…. changes everything on the election right?”

“Oh yeah. Not just the election, heck maybe even the senate itself.” Teedo paused. “I think it already has.”

Teedo picked up his phone and dialed one of Assembly man Brenner’s PA officer’s number. Unfortunately for Teedo, she informed him that Brenner was unavailable at the moment as he was still in New Jersey on a tour of his election campaign. He was scheduled to come back to the office tomorrow. Teedo mentioned to the officer that it was urgent for him to meet with the Assemblyman and fast. 

“Look lady, it’s urgent that I meet him in private. He knows me. Tell him Teedo called. I have what he wants.” Teedo explained.

“Well, first of all I have to set you up with an appointment–“ her words were cut short.

“Never mind that. I’ll go there and see him myself When will he arrive at the office tomorrow?” He asked.

“As you can see Assemblyman Brenner is a busy man and I hardly believe he would have time for such nonsense. Well, whatever you have to say to him could wait unless you have an appointment.” The lady said. Teedo sighed.

“Alright, alright. Book me up.” Teedo huffed. The lady thought for a moment.

“Look, if it really is that much urgent for you to see him, maybe I could squeeze you into one of the slots after his meeting at City Hall tomorrow morning.” She told him. Teedo’s head shot up. He could not believe his luck.

“Really? That would be awesome. Thank you Miss, sorry what’s your name?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry. How rude of me. It’s Melanie.” Said the lady.

“Thank you very much Melanie. I’ll call again soon. Bye.” Said Teedo. After that he hung up. Grummgar walked toward him.

“You will go see him tomorrow?” Grummgar asked.

“Yeah.” Teedo paused. Suddenly, he had an idea. “You know, maybe I should go and wait for him at City Hall. I mean, that way he won’t have any excuse to not see me. Either way the faster I can give him this the better.”

“You got that right.” Said Grummgar.

“Oh, and Grummgar….” Teedo Paused.

“What?” Grummgar asked.

“No one must know about this.” Teedo warned him. Grummgar held both hands up and nodded. After that, Teedo ejected the pen drive from his computer. As he looked at the small piece of technology in his hands. This could change everything that was happening right now.

*** * ***

“Woah…” Said Anakin. He grinned as he admired at the size of the building of The New York City Hall that stood in front of him.

“Come along Ani or else you’ll get left behind.” Said Cassian to him. Anakin quickly walked ahead.

The two of them were scheduled to pick Leia and Kaydel at the City Hall. Anakin wanted to interview Leia for his English report. Even if Leia was busy with her campaign and debates, she was willing enough to find time and cooperate with her grandson’s request. Anakin suggested that they do the interview at her office since he needed a picture of her together with him for the report. Since she had a meeting in the morning, Leia placed Cassian in charge of Anakin. Leia was still in the meeting room when Cassian and Anakin arrived at the City Hall. They waited for her at the Lobby. The interior of the building was nothing like Anakin had ever seen.

When he entered the Hall, Anakin felt as if he entered a roman empire. The roof of the doorway, surrounded by a barrier forms a balcony outside of the governor’s rooms and there were five large arched windows. Aside from that, a dome, topped by a copper statue of justice rises above the upper floor. Anakin saw that the dome sort of dominated the beauty of the entire interior of the hall from above. It was supported by ten Corinthian like pillars in which gave a roman architecture like feeling. But the one that attracted him was the magnificent encircled grand marble staircase. He continued to marvel at the beauty of the historic building. If one went outside of the hall, they will be greeted by the view of the City Hall Park complete with a breathtaking water fountain.

“Beautiful isn’t it? It was built in 1803 to 1812. The hall is one of the oldest buildings in New York City. It’s still being used until today and housed many government functions and meetings.” Cassian said while providing the little boy with insights about the City Hall.

“It’s beautiful. I like the staircase though.” Anakin smiled.

“Did you know, it also housed many historical and valuable artifacts?” Cassian informed.

“No way! Can we see them Mr. Andor?” Anakin asked rather hopefully. Cassian gave a slight chuckle.

‘Oh, I’m afraid not Anakin. Some of these artifacts are too valuable even for the eyes of public to see. Maybe you could suggest to one of your teachers for a tour in City Hall. That way you might gain more insight. Will and Lucy went here last year for a school trip. They had a wonderful time.” Said Cassian. Anakin nodded in understanding. His eyes looked around to his surroundings and then to Cassian.

“I wish Jacen could’ve seen this. Still, he would think it’s boring anyway.” Said Anakin.

“What is Jacen going to write for his English report?” Cassian asked.

“He’s doing an essay on the Millennium Falcon. Grandpa Han provided him with lots of details about it. In fact, they’re attempting to fix the vehicle.” Anakin replied.

“Oh, that’s wonderful. That old piece of junk really could use a new look and engines though. It’ll be a joy if they could get it back running. Such an antique car indeed.” Said Cassian.

“Yeah, I hope so too. Hey Mr. Andor, when will grandma finish her meeting?” He asked.

“Oh, not long I guess. It should be about a few more minutes or so. Why don’t we wait over there?” said Cassian.

Anakin nodded and together the two of them sat on the bench while waiting for Leia and Kaydel. He took out a small book and a pencil. He started to write on some of the questions he needed to ask his grandmother for the interview later.  A few minutes later Cassian saw Kaydel coming from afar toward them. She was carrying a few files with her.

“Cassian, good you’re here. Madam wants you inside for a moment.” Kaydel pointed out towards one of the meeting rooms. Cassian got up.

“Is the meeting over?” He asked.

“Yeah, but you might wanna be quick because Mr. Snoke is in there. I can’t compete with him!” Kaydel whispered. Without a moment to lose Cassian walked ahead but suddenly he stopped.

“Oh god, Kaydel could you watch over Anakin for a moment please?” Said Cassian. He almost forgot about the little one. Kaydel turned to Anakin. Anakin looked at of the grown-ups in front of him. He sensed her worries and somehow that might not work for her since she too was scheduled to head back to the meeting room.

“It’s okay. I’ll just wait here. You two go ahead. Believe me, she needs you more than I do.” He said. Somehow Cassian did not buy what he said but he knew Anakin to be an obedient boy.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own for a while Ani?” Kaydel asked. Anakin nodded and gave the adults a reassuring smile.

“I’m good.” He replied. “Don’t worry, I’ll behave…. I’m not Jacen.” Cassian chuckled by the sudden mention of Anakin’s twin brother.

“Okay, don’t go wandering off on your own. We’ll be back in a moment.” Said Cassian. After that the two adults left and the young boy continued with his writing.

*** * ***

Outside of City Hall Park, Teedo waited for almost two hours for Assemblyman Brenner to come out of the building. The smoke that he huffed a moment ago was from his third cigarette. He sighed and thought to himself that he has waiting long enough. Teedo got up from where he sat and decided to go inside of City Hall. He fixed his trench coat and slings his bag properly before going in. Teedo took a seat at a sudden vacant bench. Where could that idiot be? _Seriously, does all political meeting need to be this long?_ He thought.

Anakin felt the need to use the bathroom was in order. Still, he dare not wander off anywhere since Cassian and Kaydel were still in the meeting room with his grandmother. It was not his intention since nature calls him to do his business at this time of the day. _Better make it a quick one then_. Anakin thought. He placed all his belongings inside his school bag and headed for the restroom.

As Teedo sat on the bench, his eyes darted towards a familiar figure walking on the second floor. His eyes went wide with surprise. Teedo immediately got up and hid himself from view. _Oh, Hell no… Shit!_ Teedo started to panic.

“Damnit! What the hell is DJ doing here?” cursed Teedo under his breath.

This placed Teedo in a difficult situation since he knew that DJ was not a man he wanted to encounter. Other than that, he was about to deliver an important secret to Assemblymen Brenner concerning DJ’s boss. He saw him walking down the staircase. Teedo prayed that DJ did not see him lurking inside the halls. From afar, DJ looked as if he was looking for something or probably, Teedo’s worst nightmare, himself. With that Teedo immediately ran into a nearby restroom and hid himself there. _This is no good! I’ll be caught by him if I don’t act fast._ Teedo thought. His forehead was sweating and his body felt the shivers. Teedo closed the door of the restroom. _I can’t! I must not get caught!_ He thought.

“Think Teedo, Think!” He whispered to himself.

His eyes then fell onto a small looking bag near the toilet sink. Whatever he was doing, he must certainly not get caught by DJ or worse, Mr. Snoke himself. The pen drive must stay hidden. He heard faint footsteps headed this way. Without thinking, Teedo took out the pen drive and immediately stashed it inside the school bag. A picture of what seemed to be a logo of a school that was pinned on the bag was his only clue, should he manage to escape from DJ unnoticed. He heard a flushing sound from inside one of the cubicle and immediately zipped the bag and placed it backat its original place. A few minutes later, the door opened and came in none other than DJ. Teedo turned around to face him. At the same time, a little boy walked out of the cubicle. The two adults went quiet but their eyes never left each other’s gaze. From the corner or his eyes, Teedo watched the little boy left with the bag. He prayed that may the secret stay hidden in there. After all, what does a mere child know about politics? After the boy left, DJ greeted him with a sinister smile.

“T-tt-teedo, jujujusstt-t the man I wa-awa-sss looking for all t-tt-tt-this time.” DJ stuttered.

“DJ, lookin… good.” Teedo greeted. “What are you doing here?”

“I c-ccould ss-ssay the same th-thing to you t-tt-too.” DJ responded back.

“Oh, I was just, just passing by and thought I could use the restroom. You know I hate going to restaurant bathrooms. They’re unclean and full of germs. Yuck!” Said Teedo as he made a face. “What about you?”

“I-ii came here beccc—cause Mr. Snoke has a-aa-a meeting. Never mm—mind that. I www-wanted to ask you about ss-something.” Said DJ. Somehow Teedo thought that this conversation was no longer a simple greeting of two people.

“Oh, what’s it about?” Teedo asked. He might as well play pretend to answer his questions until the man in font got tired of it.

“Barris Offee ttth-the lawyer cc-ccontacted me once. She ss-ssaid you have sss-ssom—something that bb-bbe-belonged to Mr. S-ss-snoke.” Said DJ. His face turned into a serious look. Teedo felt his chest had just grown tight and the palms of his hands were sweating hard.

“Barris Offee? Sorry dude. I don’t know any person by that name.” Teedo lied. DJ brushed his fingers with his thumb then blew some of the dust off.

“Oh… funny ss-sshe mentioned yo-yoo-your name. She t-ttt-told Mr. Snoke and I tt-tthat you got something tt-tthat bb-bbelonged to us. A Pen drive I sss-ssupose?” DJ tipped off. That hit close to home for Teedo and he cursed the woman behind it. There was no escape for him.

“Like I said, I don’t know anyone with that name nor do I know what pen drive you are talking about. Look, if you wanna frame someone, at least get your fact straight.” Teedo spat. He was done talking and ready to leave the restroom when DJ said something that sent shivers down his spine.

“I wou-woo-would be careful i-ii-if I were you. People mm-mmmight think yo-you’re up to sss-ss-something.” DJ warned.

Without looking behind him, Teedo walked out of the restroom. After a moment he looked behind him to see if DJ was following but there was no trace of him. He sighed and took a few deep breaths and exhale. That was probably the most terrifying moment for him. Teedo looked around for the young boy with the bag pack. Unfortunately for him, he was nowhere in sight. Teedo stomped on his feet. How could he have been so careless. If DJ was not there, he would not have placed the pen drive inside the young boy’s school bag. Suddenly he remembered the button badge and a school logo pinned on the bag itself.

“Alderaan Academy….” Teedo muttered to himself. That was his only clue. He will search for it first thing on Monday when the school starts. For the time being, he could only let things take its shape and prayed that the young boy does not found the hidden pen drive. In worst case, all who laid eyes on its contents were marked with danger.

*** * ***

“Oh Anakin, there you are.” Said Cassian. He was worried as he did not see the boy present at the bench they sat.

“I went to the restroom just now.” Anakin said.

Anakin apologized for making him worry. Cassian nodded with relief and the point is, the little boy was safe. Since Leia and Kaydel were coming out soon, Cassian said that they should get the car going. Before the both of them walked out of the building, someone called out Cassian’s name. Cassian turned to his right and halted by the sudden contact of his eyes. Assemblyman Snoke and a few of his people stopped right in front of them.

“I hope what the Governor said just now about the educational development didn’t offend you. You know it was not my intention to bring up of such matters at first. But, work is work and something needs to be done” Snoke mentioned to him regarding their conversation at the meeting room with the others before. Cassian merely smiled but nodded nonetheless.

“Oh, don’t worry sir. Those things are of small matter. Besides, with the understanding from the schools administration, I’m sure we can handle the problem very well.” Said Cassian. Suddenly, Snoke tilted his head low. His vision came across with the eyes of a small young boy who stood next to Cassian. He let out a smile and bent down a little.

“Well, well… what have we here?” Snoke voiced rather curiously. Anakin maintained his composure.

“Ah, he is with me. He’s going to do an interview with Mrs. Organa after this for his school project.” Cassian informed. He was not far from the truth but the fact that the very boy was Leia’s own grandson which was still a secret, Snoke must never know.

“Hello, I’m Mr. Snoke. What’s your name young one?” Asked Snoke. He offered a hand to shake. Anakin blinked twice and looked at him.

“Hello Mr. Snoke. I’m Ani.” He simply said when they shook hands. Anakin felt the sudden coldness just from the touch of his hand.

“Ani…. Just Ani?” Snoke asked. Anakin paused.

“Just Ani.” He then replied. Anakin thought mentioning his surname might not be a good idea. Snoke let out a slight chuckle.

“Well Ani, I could assure you that I do not doubt Assemblyman Leia Organa could provide you with juicy details in her line of work. However, I trust you know which is right and which only a tale is.” Said Snoke rather humbly.

Somehow Anakin was wary of the elder man’s words. He felt a dark aura surrounding the man. The look from Assemblyman Snoke’s eyes even made Anakin’s heart felt uneasy. It was as if he could become the living nightmare that haunts him in his dreams. Cassian turned his head to look at the young one. He tightened his hold on Anakin’s shoulder. This indicated Anakin the need for him to just keep quiet. But, being Anakin, he was not easily to back down in a debate unless the situation demands it. Snoke’s face changed into more sinister look.

“The worlds of politics are far interesting so long as you stick to the right people.” Snoke smirked. Cassian almost scoffed at his words of manipulation. Clearly Snoke was just toying with the boy. Anakin thought for a moment about what the Assemblyman just said.

“So it is but I’m sure whatever that Mrs. Organa or any of the Assemblymen are standing for might do everyone a favour in the near future rather than be seen as something unimportant.” Anakin replied. He let out a smile of assurance toward the elder man in front of him. Cassian was surprised at Anakin’s choice of words of counter attack against an Assemblyman like Snoke nonetheless. As expected from the grandson of Leia Organa. It was as if the boy was made to be in the political stage. Snoke stood straight once more.

“Hahaha, interesting boy you have here Cassian. I wonder where he got this kind of charisma. Probably one of the parents I suppose… whoever they are anyway.” Snoke laughed not wanting to care.

“Well, he is an interesting child. A bright one I might add. Oh look at the time, I daresay we’d best be off.” Said Cassian.

“It was nice to meet you Ani. Good day to you both.” Said Snoke. Anakin and Cassian just nodded.

Snoke ruffled his hands on Anakin’s head. The boy did not liked what he experienced. Snoke told him to send regards to his parents as well. How Cassian wished for Assemblyman Snoke to just disappear from the face of this earth already. The two watched as Assemblyman Snoke and his people left. Cassian sighed and shook his head. Suddenly he let out a small laugh. Anakin turned toward the man in wonder of what was funny in his eyes.

“What’s wrong Mr. Andor?” Anakin asked.

“Sorry Ani, I thought I almost had a heart attack back there. Believe me if Mr. Snoke didn’t see you back then, I would’ve lost my temper against him.” Cassian said.

“Well he was rather weird if you ask me.” Anakin stuck out his nose in protest. Cassian laughed.

“We best get going. I see your grandma’s already heading this way.” Cassian pointed out to him.

Anakin turned around. His face soon developed a wide smile when he saw his grandmother coming. Leia greeted them and together the four of them headed out of the City Hall. Anakin held his grandmother’s hand. Leia turned to look at her grandson. She felt something was amiss as Anakin rarely held her hand this tight before let alone in public. Not to mention his face showed of a concern and uneasiness. During the whole ride in the car, she even noticed that he seemed to be spacing out.

“Sweetheart, you seemed quiet. Is there anything on your mind?” Leia asked when she got out of the car.

Anakin looked at her as if his concerns reached his grandmother’s thoughts. Then again informing her of his meeting with Assemblyman Snoke would not be a good idea since Leia has much to worry about. Cassian also did not mention to her anything anyway.

“Oh, it’s nothing grandma…. Come, let’s go.” He replied and let out a small smile. Leia paused for a moment but then she nodded in understanding.

“Alright sweetheart. Hey, when we get back home, how about you and I bake some cookies for Grandpa Han and Jacen later?” Leia suggested in attempt to cheer him up. Anakin nodded feeling excited at the prospect.

“Can we save some for mum and dad? They’re coming home soon and I want them to have a taste.” Anakin grinned. Leia placed her arms around his shoulders.

“Of course Ani. Let’s make your dad’s favorite.” Leia said and Anakin nodded. Together, Leia and Anakin along with Leia entered the office.

 


	23. All of Me... All of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We could always lock them up in a closet for all I care if that could make them fall in love with each other again.” Anakin nagged. Jacen tilted his head to face him.  
> “… We could do that.” Jacen sneered. Anakin gaped.  
> “Blimey Jacen, it was a joke. On the other hand though, if we really do use that method I don’t fancy being grounded. You have to be responsible then.” Said Anakin, surrendered.
> 
> “Rey, when we were together, I felt alive… and complete. When you left… I was not the same. Sure, people changed but my love for you does not. And, with Jacen and Anakin together… with us… I can’t be happier than this. I want us… Rey Kenobi, I want you. All of you.... Not for the sake of the children or anything. I want us to be together… you and me.” He said. Rey saw the honesty that she was looking for when she looked into his eyes. Ben locked her hands in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! It's been quite a while since i last updated. Forgive me for the late update and making you wait too long. Life problems got me too busy to write actually and other than that, i was having quite sever writer's block. It's nice to be back writing again. Thank you very much for being patient with me and thank you for all your beautiful comments and love. It really pumps me up and a great motivator for writers like me to write better. Anyways, here's a new chapter and i hope you enjoy it. Forgive my grammar as English isn't my native language. still trying hard to correct them tbh... :) :) Happy reading everyone! and Happy Holidays.

 

“Grandpa, I’m done!” Jacen told him. Han finish fixing the tires of the Millennium Falcon just in time his grandson finished wiping the windows of the vehicle.

“Alright then. Let’s give this baby a go shall we?” Said Han rather excitingly. Jacen jumped with joy and the smile on his face never left.

“Let’s!” Jacen nodded.

Jacen and Han entered inside the vehicle. Han took a deep breath and exhaled. It has been years since the Millennium Falcon ever graced the road. Hopefully this time they could get the engine to run again. Han recently purchased a new engine to replace the old one that broke. Leia scolded him when Han said that he wanted to fix the car himself. Luckily the old man still has his strength and the stubbornness much to his wife’s disapproval. With Jacen helping him out, they manage to put the old ride a new look.

On the other side of the seat Jacen watched his grandfather’s face. He looked rather nervous. Han turned toward him and Jacen let out a reassuring smile. The both of them took quite a lot of time to fix the old piece of junk. _Please, dear Falcon. Please start._  Jacen thought to himself. He prayed for it to start. Han carefully inserted the keys of the Falcon into the keyhole.

“Time for a little miracle.” Han said from under his breath. Jacen closed his eyes and hands both clapped tight together.

He turned the keys sideways once and twice. The engines sounded a little bit off but just as soon as Han turned the keys for the third time, by some sheer miracle, the engines of the car ignited and never has the sound of it pleased anyone more than the man behind the wheel itself. Han grinned the biggest. They did it!

“YEAHH!!!” Cried both men. Jacen raised his hands in the air and then both him and Han embraced one another.

“It worked grandpa! It worked.” Said Jacen.

“It sure is kid. Boy if old Lando could see her now!” Han laughed.

Han got out of the car and walked to check the running engine. Jacen followed suit. At the same time, Leia and Anakin returned from the office. Anakin heard a sound coming from the backyard. Threepio simply told them that Han and Jacen succeeded in fixing the falcon. Anakin smiled. He quickly ran off to see his twin brother and grandfather.

“You did it. How did you guys ever manage it?” Anakin asked.

“With a little bit of this and that, the old baby can rule the road again in no time.” Han chuckled. He was certainly proud of what he has achieved. His wife walked toward him.

“It’s been a while since she makes a sound. I miss it. Great job sweetheart.” Leia praised.

“Why thank you princess. She can’t go on the road yet though. I need to bring it to the paint shop later. I wanna give the falcon a new look.” Han suggested.

“I’m sure you do.” Leia wrapped her right arm on his waist.

The two grandparents watched the twins marveled at the millennium falcon. Han looked at the smiling faces of his grandsons. It was still hard to believe that five months ago the news of their existence reached his ears. He felt his eyes started to sting. Leia noticed her husband was being rather sentimental. 

“Is there anything wrong sweetheart?” Leia asked. Han exhaled as he held back the tears.

“Oh, it’s nothing…. I just remembered what fun we had with the Millennium Falcon a long time ago. Now, seeing our grandkids… here. With us… I feel like I can die happily.” He spoke. It was a rare sight for Leia to see Han expressed his emotions like that. Changing the subject, Leia commented on how she used to love riding in the falcon going across the country as far as to the borders near to Mexico. Han told her that once he retired from work they might just do that again.

“This is fun!” Said Anakin as he placed his hands on the steering wheel.

“How’s your report coming along?” Jacen asked.

“It was great! Guess what, I went to New York City Hall today. After that, I went to Grandma Leia’s office to interview her. I took lots of pictures as well.” Said Anakin rather excitingly. He even saw Great Grandma Paddie’s first inaugural speech as Senator of New York. “You should’ve been there. It was fun Jacen.”

“Nah, that’s your arena. Mine is here. See this baby, Grandpa and I fixed it. At first I wasn’t sure if it could run again but Grandpa seems determined that she will.” Said Jacen admiring the Falcon.

“I can see that. It’s great that the Falcon’s engines are operating again. So, does this mean you’re gonna start writing your report? You know we only have a few days left before we hand it in to Ms. Syndulla.” Anakin reminded him.

“Relax, I’ve covered most of the Millennium Falcon’s background information, what year it’s been made, and also a few of Grandpa’s own fair share of stories about it. I’ll start writing them before mum and dad gets back.” Said Jacen.

“Well, you better start writing them if you guys wanna follow me go pick up your mom and dad at the airport later.” Said Han who popped out of nowhere.

Hearing the news of their parents return soon, Anakin and Jacen grinned and jumped with joy. Both Jacen and Anakin then helped their grandfather cleaned up the tools and placed them where they were originally kept. After a while the twins retreated to the Organa household library and get started on their school report. Artoo slept soundly next to Jacen who was already typing on the computer. At the back of his mind, he wondered what his parents were doing.

“I wish we know what’s going on.” Jacen said.

“Hmm?... What?” Anakin asked. He tilted his head up to face him.

“Mum and dad.” Jacen uttered. “I wonder what they’re doing right now…”

“Uh, sleeping of course.” Anakin replied. Jacen rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously they are Jacen, there’s a time difference from New York to London. Remember?”

“I know what that is. What I want to know is if there’s anything happen between them over there. It’s a little too quiet.” Said Jacen.  Anakin let out a sigh.

“Even if something did happen between them, mum or dad wouldn’t show it. Well, at least, not publicly.” Anakin told him.

“Should we do something about it?” Jacen asked. Anakin paused for a moment.

“What would you recommend?” His twin brother asked back. Jacen thought for a moment. There was hardly anything that the twins could do for their parent’s relationship to work out once more. Suddenly his eyes widen.

“Aha!” Jacen grinned. “I have a brilliant idea.”

“What is it?” Asked Anakin who seemed interested.

“Why don’t we all go to the theater? The new Marvel movie is playing at the right now. Maybe we could start from there.” Jacen suggested.

“And how so may I ask?” Anakin frowned unsure of his twin brother’s idea.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe grandma has some insight that we might just be able pull off. I mean the birthday cake plan worked. I could tell that dad was happy.” Said Jacen.

“How about a family outing?” Anakin suggested this time.

“Duh, that will also take mum ages to agree. We’re trying to invite dad as well remember? Come on Ani; use that smart brain of yours.” Said Jacen. Anakin shook his head and continued writing his report. He heaved a sigh.

“We could always lock them up in a closet for all I care if that could make them fall in love with each other again.” Anakin nagged. Jacen tilted his head to face him.

“… We could do that.” Jacen sneered. Anakin gaped.

“Blimey Jacen, it was a joke. On the other hand though, if we really do use that method I don’t fancy being grounded. You have to be responsible then.” Said Anakin.

“Hmph, you’re the one to talk. Since we’re running out of options, movie it is then. I’ll ask Will and the others later to come up with other choices of movies that we can watch with mum and dad later.” Said Jacen.

Anakin agreed. The Kenobi twins continued finishing the rest of their homework before dinner. Jacen was already excited at the prospect on continuing their agenda to get their parents back together again. The only problem was would Rey agree to spend time with Ben?

*** * ***

A man looked outside of his office window. The view of tall skyscrapers seemed to be of no interest to him. His assistant knocks on the door to give him his next week schedule. Snoke saw the name Hawkins Foundation Gala Dinner. He was invited to go to the party. At first he was reluctant to go because he was too focused on the matters involving a few educational institutions that have been brought during their meeting this morning.

“May I suggest that you attend this invitation sir? I heard from Ms. Natal and Mr. James that Congressman Gunray will come. His vote could give us more advantage.” Said his secretary Ms. Sloan.

“If it’s Gunray, then we need another strong backup. Even if we share our hate toward Leia Organa no less but ever since the leaked education bill incident he’s been far too much of an annoyance.” Snoke retorts. “Do you have anyone else you could recommend?”

“Not at the moment sir.” Said Sloan. “So, about the gala, shall I cross that of your schedule then?” Asked Sloan again.

Snoke thought for a moment. If Snoke could change Congressman Gunray’s mind, he might gain the support from his people and this would definitely place Leia Organa in a pinch and she would not stand a chance against him. Other than that, he has other intentions. It was either Mr. Brenner for senator or Leia Organa for that matter and Snoke certainly does not prefer the later one at all.

“I’ll get back to you on that this Wednesday. Now, leave. I want to be alone.” He said. Secretary Sloan nodded.

“As you wish.” Sloan replied with a bow. She turned her heels around and walked out of his office.

Snoke moved toward his desk. After he sat down his eyes stared upon the left side drawer. He opened the drawer slowly. Inside the drawer a red book was kept in store. He took it out from the drawer of his desk. Snoke took a deep breath and exhaled.  This very red book was passed on to him by a lawyer he met back when he was still in London. It held many secrets of one particular person. God forbid, if it falls into the wrong hands it could mean trouble. Snoke always wondered from where he had come from. This book answered his questions. It all began when he inherited a vast fortune from his father’s side of the family. He remembered a face…. an elderly man. Snoke knew nothing of the person except that he paid for his education and tuition fees. The rest, he could only fight for himself.

At first Snoke did not give a care about the man and led his life the way he wanted it to be. Snoke’s life goes on like that for years until he was fifteen years of age.  It began when money stopped coming by and he realize that he was all alone and forced to fend for himself. It was a rough course for him but with little bit of luck, after years of searching, Snoke got to know who the elderly man was and that he came from an influential background. His line of work was related mostly to politics. Snoke managed to find where the elder man lived as well. And so he journeyed to America only to find his hopes and dreams crushed.

The man that backed him up was his own biological father. He goes by the name of Sheeve Palpatine.  The reason Snoke was kept hidden from the world was to protect Palpatine’s reputation as he was the current President of the United States during that time. To Snoke’s dismay, he got to know that his biological father was sent to prison due to massive corruption. All his asset and all his power could have been his should the time come. Snoke resent the Skywalker family as they were the ones that took what should have been his. One day, he arrived in America and visited Palpatine in prison. Snoke still remembered that face. The pale wrinkly face whose eyes looked upon him with sheer coldness.

“I’m not surprised seeing you here.” Said Palpatine. “Then again you will eventually come to me anyway boy.”

“Why didn’t you kill me back when I was still a baby? Why did you offer to help me?” Snoke asked. Suddenly Palpatine let out a small laugh. Snoke’s brows creased.

“Help you? No, no. Why do you think I kept an excess baggage like you around when I could easily eliminate you?  That, boy… you are gravely mistaken.” Palpatine paused.

“Then why do you keep me?” Asked Snoke.

“That is because… I have a use for you. You see, I knew that it was a matter of time when my most trusted man would betray me. I needed someone to continue the legacy. You are the perfect person to carry out the matter.” Palpatine explained. Snoke stayed silent for a moment. In his mind, there was a lot to process and give it time he might understand.

“You want to continue your legacy but then again, you lose to Vader and the people who rebelled against you. How pathetic…What makes you think they won’t come after me next?” Snoke said.

“Because…. So long as you’re true self stays hidden, you will be the key to their own undoing.” Palpatine said quietly. He simply said no matter what he does, their enemies will crush them back. The people who rebelled against him were smart enough to cover up their tracks and he fell for it.

“Do not underestimate the Skywalker and the Organa Family for they are the voice of the people.” Palpatine informed.

“What will I get in return for carrying out all of this shitty plan of yours? That is… if I do what you ask of me?” Snoke asked. Palpatine let out an evil looking smile.

“All the power in the world. Ultimate power boy…Give it time; you will gain all the things you could ever wanted.” Palpatine convinced. The former President had a hunch that Vader was going to betray him and should it happened, Palpatine wanted Snoke to hold the fort and that was his sole purpose that led to Snoke’s life be spared.

Snoke thought about it for a moment. Palpatine’s offer was something really. A Revenge against the people that did this to them. Besides that, he could actually make a name for himself. That day onward Snoke vowed to gain back everything that should have been his and make the Skywalker and Organa family fall from grace. He did not mind carrying out Palpatine’s dirty work once more. Only this time, he will add the things he wanted. He has his own agenda in dealing with the old man anyway.

“You will learn to follow the commands and instructions that I left behind.” Palpatine told him. Snoke scoffed.

“Well, allow me to relay this to you. May it etched into your very mind forever. You are not the boss of me and I am certainly not your son. I’m only agreeing to do this to take back the power that’s rightfully mine.” Snoke said. The old man in front of him laughed.

“Well, we shall see… we shall see.” Palpatine let out a smile.

Snoke grew tired of the conversation. He got up, turned around and walked away. As he was walking, Snoke could hear Palpatine’s laugh from behind. That eerie laughter stuck inside his head for many years now. A few weeks after their meeting, He received news of Palpatine’s death in prison. Apparently, the former President committed suicide. Snoke guessed that the old man did not wish to be sentenced with more punishment as to why he killed himself before the authorities could do anything with him. Alone with nothing but his wit and will to gain power, he carried out Palpatine’s revenge. At first, it was quite a struggle for him but luckily for Snoke, Palpatine was no short on followers. The previous President left clues and instructions for him to slowly execute their cunning plan. With the help of a few trusted people close to his late father, Snoke gathered all the information he needed about his father’s work and slowly made his move from there.

“Sir... Mr. Snoke?” Sloan called. Upon hearing his employee’s voice, Snoke returned from his revere.

“What?” he asked.

“About the Gala Dinner, I’m so sorry to drop this on you. I know you said you gave your answer later but apparently the Hawkins foundation needs your immediate answer.” Sloan informed him. Snoke stayed silent for a moment and in deep thought. There was a good chance this could change the tide of the vote. He needed more people with power to influence the citizens.

“Tell them that I will come and I’ll be wearing my best suit too.” He joked.

“Oh, so it’s a yes then?” Sloan let out a small smile.

“Well, one has to be presentable if they want to make the front page news.” Snoke sneered. Sloan chuckled and nodded in respond to his words. 

*** * ***

Rey checked back inside the bathroom of her house. Ben finished making sure the windows and doors were locked. By the time the both of them woke up that morning, Hux was already gone. It worried them but Hux did left a message stating that he was going back to the hotel. Upon their return at the hotel, Phasma informed them that their flight leaves in 4 hours so it was best for the two of them to finish packing quick.

“Good thing I didn’t pack too much. This should be it then.” Said Rey. She placed one high heel shoe that she brought back with her from her old house inside her luggage.

“Right, here’s your ticket. I’ll be waiting at the lobby. By the way, did you have a good night sleep last night?” Phasma inquired. Rey nearly jumped upon the question asked. She felt her cheeks in heat.

“It… It was fine.” Rey simply said. Phasma chuckled but understood nonetheless. She knew something was definitely happening alright.

“Right….” Phasma simply said. Rey did not want to wonder what she meant by that.

After that both ladies headed downstairs to the lobby together. Ben helped Rey with her luggage and room check out despite her protesting about it. In secret Hux told Phasma that Ben was at Rey’s house last night. Phasma let out a light chuckle since it was expected.

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Said Phasma.

“If you ask me, by the looks of it I think they’re starting to open up to each other. They're nervous. Just give it time.” Hux told her.

“Let’s hope for a miracle then. Ben needs to get his shit together if he expects Rey to cooperate. “I’m tired of him walk in and out of both our offices asking whether or not he made the right choices.” Phasma heaved a sigh.

“Oh there’s no doubt whether that one will go away soon. We just need to make sure he does nothing stupid. That’s all.” Hux told her.

“Hey, you two coming or what?” Ben called from afar.

“Coming!” Phasma and Hux replied.

“Are all your stuff packed?” Ben asked Rey.

“Yes.” Rey replied.

“Okay….” Ben cleared his throat. “Let’s go.”

Rey nodded. It felt strange for her to go back to New York but nonetheless, she has two beautiful boys waiting for her safe return. Rey’s mind drifted back upon last night’s events. What was she hoping from Ben? Without realizing, she was already staring at him. She noticed something else hanging around his neck. Rey let out a small gasp. Around Ben’s neck hung a red scarf and Rey knew that one all too well. It was a gift from her on one of his birthdays back when they were still dating. She bit her lip trying to hide the smile at the thought of it. God, Was he always looked this hot?

“Rey, you can stare at me all you want but first we need to find our seats.” Ben teased. Rey snapped back to reality. _Fuck!_ She thought. He noticed!

“What? Oh, I... I, um.  Sorry.” Rey apologized. She felt her cheeks blushed. _Sorry? Why did I even say that?!_ Rey immediately walked ahead passing him by. _God, that was so embarrassing!_ She thought yet again. Ben who was walking behind her let out a slight chuckle. There was a smile on his face.

Rey tried keeping herself quiet throughout the whole flight. Ben on the other hand busied himself by looking at the reports that Hux gave him when they were still at the hotel. She tried to keep herself busy with a book but it failed.

“Do you think we should add more colour to the banner?” Ben suddenly asked. Rey‘s head turned to her left to face him.

“Hmm…?” Rey paused. Her eyes fell onto the design that Ben was currently reviewing. “No. I think three colors are more than enough. Just leave it the way it was. I can have Finn check that for you.”

“Okay.” Ben closed the report in his hand and placed it beside him. “Rey…” He called her.

“Yes?” Rey asked.

“Listen…If it’s alright with you …” Ben paused and cleared his throat. Somehow talking to her does not get any awkward enough than this.

“What is it Ben?” Rey asked again. Her eyes blinked.

“I thought of bringing the boys for an outing. That is… If it’s okay with you...” Ben told her. He waited for her response. He knew how watchful Rey could be and it was important for him to make good impressions toward her. Rey suddenly let out a smile.

“Oh Ben… of course you can. I’m sure the boys will love it.” Rey grinned. Ben let out a sigh of relief and smiled too.

“Thanks.” Ben paused. He looked as if he has other thing to let of his chest. “I, uh… If you want, you can come along too.” Ben suddenly blurted out.

Rey startled. What he asked just now was something she did not expect. Then again, would he want her to come along? All the great romances that she watched in movies and the endless novels she read, nothing was preparing her for this. The last time they went out together was a long time ago. A very long time ago….

“I…Ben, I’m sorry. I... I don’t think I can go with you and the boys.” Rey politely declined.

“Oh… uh, I see. Okay, it’s alright.” Ben nodded. The look on Ben’s face made Rey felt a little bit of guilt crawling inside her.

“Ben…I...” She paused, not sure how she could say it. “It’s not that I don’t want to go out with you and the boys. It’s just that have a lot of things to settle at the office. I’ve been away for quite some time. Finn and Jess told me that some of clients have been rather pushy since last week.” Rey told him.

“Oh, it’s okay. I understand.” Ben nodded in understanding.

The rest of the journey was rather quiet for them. Although Ben tried not to show it, deep in his heart he wished that their situation was different. There was even a time when he wished they were still married. Then again, rushing into things might make Rey felt uneasy so Ben must be patient. After doing of what supposed to be the tenth time thinking things through Ben hoped that Rey would open up her feelings to him more. It was no easy task to gain her back but if it takes him forever to do it, he would not hesitate. All he needed was the right timing and all the miracle he could get.

*** * ***

“Are they here yet?” Jacen asked while looking up to his grandfather.

“I saw the flight arrival schedule. They should be arriving soon.” Han told him. The twins waited patiently in front of the arrival terminal entrance.

The airport was crowded with people. Jacen held up of what happens to be a plaque card that he and Anakin made the day before yesterday. Even Luke and Leia admitted that it was cute of them to do so. Anakin squeezed himself among the crowds of people waiting at the arrival terminal. Soon, people started coming out. His eyes scanned for the two people he desperately wanted to meet. A few minutes later, Anakin saw Mr. Hux from afar. He gasped at and smiled for behind Mr. Hux was his parents. He then ran back toward Jacen and Han.

“Jacen, I just saw mum and Dad. Come on let’s stand over there.” Said Anakin rather ecstatically.

“Whoa there kiddo, let’s just wait for them here. There are far too many people in this place. Your parents might not be able to find you if you run off elsewhere.” Han told them.

“Okay grandpa.” Anakin agreed. Jacen held the plaque card as high as his little arms could carry. Han being the tall one suddenly picked up his grandson and carried him so that his parents could see the plaque card.

Ben and Rey walked out of the arrival terminal. Hux and Phasma were already waiting for them near the entrance. Rey’s eye searched for the two little people she longed to see. Suddenly, Ben tapped on her shoulder. Rey turned toward him. Ben pointed out in front of them. Rey saw a plaque card written _“Welcome Back, Mom and Dad! (Jacen & Anakin)”. _Rey burst into a small laugh followed by Ben. Since when did the twins become this cute Rey wondered? Nonetheless, Rey was far too happy to come home. Jacen and Anakin together ran toward Ben and Rey. The twins greeted their parents with warm hugs and kisses. Oh how Rey missed them.

“Did you have a nice trip? How’s London by the way?” Jacen asked.

“Well, there was a lot to do but still, the trip was pleasant Jacen.” Ben paused as he placed a hand on Jacen’s shoulder. “How about you guys? Did you have a good time with grandma and grandpa?”

“We did. I went to Grandma Leia’s office and the City Hall. It was lovely.” Anakin told them.

“I’m glad you enjoyed them sweetheart.” Said Rey.

“Okay, now that we’re all here, let’s go home. Your grandma is waiting.” Han said to the four them.

“That’s right. We’ve prepared a special dinner for your arrival.” Said Jacen.

“Thank you Han…. For all of this.” Rey thanked him.

“Nah, it’s nothing. Come on guys; let’s get the hell out of here. The crowd’s killing me.” Said Han. Ben just chuckled at the sight of his father’s uneasiness on bigger crowds.

The family returns to the Organa Household where Luke and Leia were waiting for them. After a while, they arrived in front of the building. Anakin went ahead inside the house and called out his grandmother. Leia greeted her son and Rey. She was happy that they returned safely. The whole family had a lovely dinner. Leia thought that it has been quite a while since she had dinner together with her little family. Anakin even gave the cookies that he and his grandmother baked for Ben. Leia knew how much Ben loved it anyway. Jacen and Anakin did most of the talking rather than their parents. Even Ben admitted that he missed hearing their little stories. After dinner, the family retreated to the living room. Jacen tapped on his father’s shoulder.

“Dad, come. There’s something I want you to see.” Said Jacen looking rather excited. Ben was curious but then he saw his father got up from the sofa.

“Come on son.” Han simply said and walked outside. Ben got up and followed him from behind along with Anakin. Rey wondered what these Solo men were up to.

“Let them be. It’s one heck of a surprise for sure. Jacen’s been hankering for his daddy to see his and Grandpa Han’s fruit of labor.” Leia smiled. When Ben got out of the building, his eyes went wide upon the looks of a certain vehicle in front of him.

“Tada… Surprise!” Said Jacen. He and Anakin beamed while Han let out a smile upon watching them.

“Is this… you guys fixed it?” Ben said. The vehicle that he thought was just some piece of junk was no more for it had a new look.

“I had the engines repaired and put some new fresh new painting for the body.” Han told him.

“I chose the colour. What do you think dad?” Jacen asked for his father’s opinion.

“It looks great!” Ben said.

“Well, there’s one more thing we need to do…. Here.” Jacen held out his fist. Ben hand out the palm of his hand and Jacen gave him of what appears to be two golden dices that connected by a chain. This startled him.

He remembered these. It was Han Solo’s lucky dice. It belonged to his father and Ben loved to play with it often when he was little.  He used to show it to his friends and other people saying that it belongs to his father and he was going to become someone like Han Solo. Ben swallowed hard as his emotion was starting to get the best of him. Ben bent down the same eye level as Jacen. The little boy in front of him was so much like himself and yet, he has his mother’s kindness. Ben took the dices in Jacen’s hand. He turned toward Han.

“We thought you should do the honor of hanging it inside the Falcon…. Like before.” Han said to his son. Jacen and Anakin looked at their father with a smile on their faces.

Although Ben and Han were never close, this moment was the time that Han felt he wanted to reach out to Ben, slowly. Ben realized that he could never go back in time and even if his relationship with Han was strained from the start, he did not want Jacen and Anakin to suffer the same fate as he does. In fact, he would do all he could to be a good father to them. Ben did not hate his father nor does he approve of him yet. Over the years, he also tried to be understanding and acceptable toward Han and even his own mother. Ben realized that they were getting old and time flies faster when one least expected it. Han felt a surge of relief in his heart that Ben too was starting to reach out, in his own way of course. When Jacen and he started the project on fixing the falcon, Han knew that Jacen wanted his father also to be involved in the process. That was why he showed Jacen his most trusted possession. The golden dices. One way or another, Han was grateful.

“Where do you guys want me to put it?” Ben asked.

“You could place it over here.” Jacen pointed out at the rear view mirror. Ben sat on the driver’s seat as he carefully placed the dices behind it. Han and the twins watched on. A few seconds later, the dice was in place, thus completing the final look of the Millennium falcon. At the same time, Luke, Leia and Rey walked toward them.

“Good job son.” Han said.

“Yay! All done. Now we can drive it out on the streets. Right grandpa?” Said Jacen excitingly.

“Sure Jacen. But, I’m not gonna be the one driving it. Those wild days are over for me.” Said Han.

“Huh? Then why on earth did you fix it?” Leia asked him.

“Are you gonna sell it Han?” Luke interrupted.

“Are you?” Ben also asked. He and Rey exchange looks. Han shook his head.

“No, no…. I was hoping that Ben here could drive it.” Han said as he gestured to Ben. Ben’s eyes went wide.

“Dad… I...” He felt almost overwhelmed. “I couldn’t possibly take this.”

“Nah, don’t be. I seriously want you to.” Rey glanced at him.

“Why not let Rey have it?” Ben suggested.

“Me? Oh, no… no. I couldn’t possibly.” Rey anxiously said.

“You should.” Ben persuaded. “She should take it. She deserved it better than I do. Besides, Rey can bring the kids to the Organa Household more often.” Ben added.

“Oh, that’s right. You can come here and bring the boys to see us.” Luke told her.

“But Ben, it’s your right. I couldn’t possibly take the Falcon.” Rey said to him in an almost whisper.

“Rey, no offence. But I have another car back home and my father doesn’t offer twice. Seriously, I want you to have it.” Ben said.

“Oh boy! Can we keep it mum?” Anakin asked liking the idea.

“Say yes... Please?” Jacen begged his mother to keep the Millennium Falcon.

Rey felt a strong guilt creeping inside her heart but at the same time she was touched by the kindness that Ben and his family showed her. Over the past few months, Rey came to realized that her selfishness in keeping the boys safe and all to herself hurt the people that her boys has come to love and regard as a family. Rey did not want them to suffer like she does anymore but more so for them to hate her for it. If it meant for the boys to bond with their Ben and their father’s family she no longer has any fear of it anymore.

Slowly, she felt that old feelings from before was slowly returning. She felt regret and guilt started to take over her little heart. Han and Leia were always so welcoming of her. She does not deserve good people like them in her life but deep inside, she regards them as family as much as the boys already do. Rey has been in love with the idea of the vehicle since Ben took her for a ride a long time ago back when they were still engaged. Never in her wildest dreams that she thought would that Ben consider giving her his father’s most precious ride. The Millennium Falcon was Han’s beloved of course aside from Leia. Both Ben and her also had their fair share of memories that still sent her heart racing upon remembering them.

“Well… if you insist. Alright then.” Rey said to Ben. She finally agreed much to her sons’ happiness.

“Here you go.” Han tossed her the keys to the falcon in which Rey gladly accepts. Jacen and Anakin jumped with joy.

“Thank you Han. I’ll take very good care of it.” Rey promised him.

“I’m sure you will.” Han replied and nodded.

“Hey mum, can we take it for a ride later?” Jacen asked. “Anakin and I thought we could go to the movies. There’s a new Avengers movie we’ve been wanting to watch.”

“Oh yeah. Will, Dustin and Lucas have all gone to see it. We wanna see it too. May we go mum? Please.” Anakin interrupted. Rey chuckled and placed her arms around that son of hers.

“Sure sweetheart. We’ll go during the weekends okay.” Rey told her sons.

“Yay!” The twins roared happily much to the adults delight.  Anakin and Jacen jumped with joy.

“Can dad come too? We could all go together.” Said Jacen and it nearly startled his mother. Anakin and Jacen looked at their mother for an answer. Rey was lost of words as she did not expect… well this. She awkwardly turned to Ben.

“Do... do you want to come with us to the movies Ben?” Rey asked. Her words stutter a little due to her awkwardness. Before Ben could give her a reply, “I mean, it’s alright if you can’t. I’m sure you’re equally busy–“

“No, no. I’m free… I’d love to.” Ben’s reply cut her words off, making her more anxious. Rey felt her heart palpitating fast.

“Right. Um, okay.” She paused. Rey exhaled.

“We could go this Saturday. I can book us the tickets.” He suggested.

“Great… good.” She replied. _This is awkward_. Rey thought.

“Yay!” The boys cheered thus preventing the awkwardness which was starting to rise between their parents.

“What about grandma, grandpa and Uncle Luke?” Anakin said. He gestured toward them.

“Oh sweetheart, I wish I could come but since the voting is just around the corner I’m afraid I can’t.” Leia apologize.

“Same here, I’m going out of town this weekend. Work purposes.” Han told them.

“I have meetings with a few people this week. I’m sorry kids, really wish I could come but hey, mommy and Daddy can keep you company. It’ll be fun.” Luke said. He suddenly gave Jacen and Anakin a wink. The twins smiled as they got the message that the elders are hinting.

“Ooohh… okay.” Jacen replied. He too winked back and let out a silent giggle much to Ben’s wonder.

The whole family retreated back into the living room. Rey told Han that she will pick up the Millennium Falcon sometime next week. For now, all she wanted to do ever since she landed back in New York was to sleep in her cozy bed at home. The twins brought their belongings downstairs, all packed and ready to leave for home. Although they were sad that they had to part with their grandparents, Jacen and Anakin were more than grateful that they got to spend time together the past few days.

“The car’s loaded.” Ben told them. He volunteered to send them back to the Kenobi brownstone. “Let’s go boys. You can say goodnight to grandma and grandpa.”

“Aww… must we go home mum? I don’t think I wanna leave.” Anakin sulked. He did not want to leave his grandparents as he was so fond of them all too much. Leia heard him and chuckled.

“Oh sweetheart, come here. Know that you’re always welcome to stay with us for as long as you like.” Leia said. She hugged both her grandsons while Han watches on.

“Thank you for everything grandma, grandpa, uncle Luke.” Jacen tighten his hug around her. “We’ll come here again soon.”

“I know you will kid.” Smiled Leia as she playfully pinched the end of Jacen’s nose.

“Thank you Han… Leia…for everything.” Rey said.

“You’re welcome Rey.” Han replied. Rey held hands with Leia. She felt grateful to the two elders in front of her. She suddenly has the urge to hug Ben’s mother and that was exactly what she did after that, much to Leia’s surprise.

“I’m sorry… for everything that happened the past ten years. I hope you can forgive me.” Rey whispered to her. She felt a sting coming from her eyes. Leia patted her back.

“My dear… I can’t blame you for what you did.” Leia paused. “You did what a motherly instinct told you to do. Seeing my grand kids growing up healthily and now here with Han and I… and with their father… it’s more than enough. Thank you for not yet giving up on us.” Leia whispered back enough only for Rey to hear. Rey felt half of her guilt was slowly fading. Leia released her when Ben told them that they were schedule to leave.

Jacen and Anakin waved to their grandparents and Uncle Luke as they made their way to the car. Ben gave his mother a hug and then bid his father goodnight. This surprised even Rey and Luke since it’s not something that he normally does. Han allowed himself to smile. He patted Ben on the shoulder. All in all, slowly but surely, the two of them were bonding and he could not be happier than this. Before Ben went back to his car Han stopped him.

“Hey, um… If it’s alright with you, I was hoping we could go fishing at the lake near to uncle Chewie’s cabin.” Han told him. Ben did not say a word.

“Sure…” Ben replied. “We can bring the boys as well. They never had been there. I’m sure Jacen and Anakin would love it.”

“Right. Call me when you’re available. We’ll go during the weekends.” Han told him.

“Okay…” Ben nodded in reply.

He bid his father good day and went inside the car. After that, they went off. Leia asked what did Han talked to Ben about. Han being Han just simply said that it was something that he should have done a long time ago. Leia chuckled at her husband’s antics. Nonetheless, the Organa Solo couple was grateful for everything that happened so far. Along with Luke, the three of them headed back into the household.

*** * ***

After a while, Ben, Rey and the twins arrived in front of the Kenobi brownstone. Rey called out to her sons but Jacen and Anakin were already sleeping behind them. Rey got out of the car and slowly wake her children.

“Sweetie… wake up. We’re home.” Rey slowly shook Jacen on the shoulder. Jacen let out a yawn and slowly his eyes were opened.

“Are we there yet?” he asked. Anakin was already awake and he got out of the car.

“Yes Jacen. We’re here. Come.” Rey nodded in return.

Ben helped to carry some of their luggage out and into the house. Rey thanked him for it. After tucking the boys into bed, both Ben and Rey head back downstairs. Ben wanted to bid her goodnight but before he could leave, Rey offered if he would like something to drink before heading back to his apartment. _Oh well, one drink wouldn’t hurt._ Rey thought. Together they sat at the living room. Rey gave him some warm milk with a little bit of honey. Ben remembered the taste of it since Rey used to make it for him a long time ago.

“Still the same taste. I kinda miss this.” Ben told her. Rey chuckled at the comment.

“I taught you the recipe once remember?” Rey reminded him.

“I know, but…it’s not the same when you made it.” He paused, wondering if he should say anything further. Rey sensed the silence and sought by changing the topic of conversation instead.

I’m glad they had fun with Han, Leia and Luke.” Rey spoke.

“Oh yeah… My dad also said that he wanted to bring the boys and I fishing later. Hope you don’t mind.” Ben told her.

“That’s great. I’d like it if the twins could have some outdoor experience. Back in London we hardly experienced all that. I’m afraid I’m not much of an adventurous person.” She said. Ben suddenly snorted.

“Liar, from what I recall the first time I bought you to that outdoor activity center you loved bungee jumping so much that you went to do three more rounds.” He told her. Rey laughed recalling the memory.

“Oh god, you remember that?” Rey chuckled. “I remember you said that I had more than enough and then you went to tell the instructor not to let me ride.”

“Well, there were people were lining up waiting for their turn. Heck, even me.” Ben said. The two of them laughed recalling back their memories during their much younger days.

“What happened to us?” Ben spoke. He turned facing her and leaned himself against the back of the backrest of the couch they were sitting on.

“I don’t know… we got old, maybe?” Rey did not meant for that to be a joke but then hearing Ben laughed, she joined in.

“Yeah, right.” Ben said. Ben took a sip of the drink in his hand. Rey watched him and then exhaled. Silence slowly crept in between them.

“What’s on your mind Ben?” Rey suddenly asked. Ben paused for a moment and then gazed upon her face. He did not know whether or not he should tell her but then again, the need to let his feelings out of his chest was greater.

“When Jacen handed me that dice...” He gulped. “I didn’t think that dad still keep it.” he told her.

Ben told her that he once got into a fight with Han. It was about something for the life of him he could not even remember. All he knew was there were so many words thrown out and the need for him to burst his anger out was high. It just so happens that the only closest thing his hand was able to reach was his father’s beloved dice. Out of anger, Ben threw it outside of the window thus breaking Han’s heart. Ben took his jacket and head out of the house. He came back late at night soon after and learned that his father went out of town.

“It was a far throw. Didn’t think he actually found it.” Ben said. Rey stayed silent as she knew the strained relationship that Ben had with his father. “I wish I could tell him that I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I’m sure he already forgave you.” Rey spoke softly. Ben turned to her.

“How do you know that?” He asked. Rey sighed.

“Because… Like him… you’re also trying to be a good father to our boys.” Rey said. “Even if they sometimes can drive us both crazy, in the end… all that we want for them is to live happily and safe.” Rey told them. “And, I have to admit… you managed it well so far.” Ben felt Rey’s sincerity in her words.

“I wished I could go back time to the day that Jacen and Anakin was born. I admit that life hasn’t been all that easy for both of us but Rey…” He took the mug in her hand placed both his and her mugs together on the coffee table. He took both her hands and caressed it lovingly. This sent chills through her spine. “Please, forgive me…. I was lost in my way to find glory and trying to make a name for myself that I forget the one thing that I should be holding onto. I…” He paused as he tried to find the right words. Before he could Rey placed a finger on his lips thus surprising him.

“Ben… actually… I wanted to apologize to you too. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was pregnant and never told the boys about you. I’m sorry that I deprived you of their childhood. I can see that now… The twins, they really love their father… and want him in their lives.” Rey whispered. Ben took her hand and let it cupped his left cheek.  Both of their eyes never left each other’s gaze. It was as if the connection that was once lost danced its way into their hearts and ignite the fiery passion once more.

“Rey, when we were together, I felt alive… and complete. When you left… I was not the same. Sure, people changed but my love for you doesn't. And, with Jacen and Anakin together… with us… I can’t be happier than this. I want us… Rey Kenobi, I want you. All of you.... Not for the sake of the children or anything. I want us to be together… you and me.” He said. Rey saw the honesty that she was looking for when she looked into his eyes. Ben locked her hands in his.

Rey could not help but let the tears flow down her cheeks. She cannot deny anymore and hearts do not lie to its own master for she also loved him even when they were apart. It did hurt her seeing him like this, begging for her to come back to him… into his arms. She wondered about the all the regrets that she did not tell him about her pregnancy to the twins but all that was in the past, for now a future was about to begin.

“I promise I will never let you and the boys go...” Ben promised her. “Rey… just please. Come back to me... I love you.” He said it. Ben let himself said the three words he desperately wanted for her to hear. Upon hearing his confessions, Rey burst out into tears. The fact that it dawned to her that she still harbor feelings for him, well, who was she to deny her own heart?

“I know... I won't go anywhere.” She replied. Ben smiled and heaved a sigh. Rey could see that tears were starting to gather around his own eyes.

Rey let out a small smile despite that the both of them were already in tears. She sighed but it was not a sigh of sadness for she felt the burdens that she carried for the past ten years were lifted all in one go. Here was the man that she once loved, the father of her children begging her to come back to him again. It was either a blessing or a test but to Rey all that did not matter to because right now, she too wanted to be with him. All the years made her hard on love but the coming of Ben back to her once more made all that go away. He caused her great pain but she too caused him as much just the same. When these two broken souls come together again, it was as if the force have a bigger plan in store for them than they do for themselves. Ben and Rey did not know what the future holds for them. They knew one thing though; they have each other… again. The next thing she saw was his face leaning on to hers. With their eyes closed, together they sealed it with a soft loving kiss on the lips.

 


End file.
